A Outra Face do Destino
by Lua Prateada
Summary: E se, para salvar a vida da pessoa amada, um acordo com o Destino tivesse de ser feito? E se o acordo exigisse abrir mão desse amor? Até onde vai a sua capacidade de amar? YAOI [Ikki e Hyoga]
1. Chapter 1

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada._

_**N/A:**__ Esta fic se passa após o término das batalhas e os cavaleiros de bronze já têm seus 20 e tantos anos._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Final da tarde. Uma chuva fina de outono caía timidamente, sem incomodar a figura do homem que permanecia ali, naquela posição, já há algum tempo. As delicadas gotas de chuva que caíam sobre seu rosto misturavam-se às lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

- Hyoga... – falou o homem, quase em um sussuro.

O homem estava em pé, diante de um túmulo sobre o qual se encontravam muitas flores. Seu semblante expressava a dor que sentia. Os punhos estavam cerrados com força.

- Ikki... – uma voz amiga alcançou o rapaz moreno, que mantinha o olhar fixo no túmulo – Vamos para a mansão. Por favor.

- Vá embora, Shiryu. – disse o homem, sem virar-se para encontrar os olhos serenos, porém firmes do chinês de longos cabelos negros.

- Ikki, você já está ficando ensopado... – falou o rapaz, que segurava um guarda-chuva em uma das mãos enquanto pousava a outra no ombro do homem cuja fisionomia dura expressava a tensão latente em cada membro de seu corpo.

- Não me importo.

- Todo mundo já foi embora, Ikki... Inclusive o Shun. – a voz do jovem já soava como um apelo.

O outro não respondeu. Permaneceu ali, estático, como se sequer tivesse ouvido o amigo.

Shiryu sabia que não poderia forçá-lo a ir. Na verdade, o fato de Ikki estar lá já era um progresso:

- Está bem. Estou indo. Mas, por favor... não demore muito. Seu irmão ficará preocupado. – suspirou o jovem de cabelos negros, enquanto dava meia-volta para seguir seu caminho.

Ikki ouviu Shiryu afastar-se do local e entrar no automóvel da Fundação. Em seguida, escutou o barulho do carro ir diminuindo até desaparecer por completo. Ficou, então, a ouvir apenas o som da chuva caindo sobre a folhagem do cemitério.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo mais ficou ali. Despertou daquele estado letárgico quando a chuva engrossou e as gotas d'água, cada vez mais pesadas, chocavam-se contra o seu rosto de forma mais agressiva. Olhou então para o céu e viu que densas nuvens cinzentas anunciavam uma tempestade que duraria um bom tempo.

Lembrou-se então das últimas palavras ditas pelo amigo antes de deixá-lo só. "_Seu irmão ficará preocupado"_...

- Até parece. – falou Ikki, com a voz rouca.

As coisas estavam mudadas. Shun não ficaria preocupado com ele... Não; o máximo que Shun poderia sentir agora era raiva. E ele tinha toda a razão.

- A culpa é minha. Toda minha. – e novas lágrimas irromperam dos cansados olhos do cavaleiro de Fênix. Sentiu o corpo pesar e deixou-se cair de joelhos onde estava. Levou uma mão ao rosto, soluçando dolorosamente, enquanto o outro braço apertava com força o seu atormentado corpo.

- Droga, Hyoga... Por que você teve que me abandonar?... – gemia Ikki.

- As coisas são assim. – respondeu uma voz atrás do cavaleiro.

Ikki virou-se rápido, tomado pela surpresa de perceber que havia mais alguém ali além dele.

- Quem é você? – e tomou uma atitude ofensiva.

- Calma, meu rapaz. – disse o homem aproximando-se mais de Ikki – Não pretendo lhe fazer mal.

O cavaleiro de Fênix nada respondeu. Estava em posição de ataque por não saber o que esperar dessa súbita aparição. Mas tinha a sensação de que aquele homem não era um simples transeunte... havia algo naquela presença que o incomodava. Tentou estudar o provável oponente, mas estava difícil: a chuva era intensa e já anoitecera, o que impossibilitava os olhos azuis escuros de enxergarem com clareza qualquer coisa.

- Imagino que esteja um tanto agitado devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Ikki continuava a tentar encará-lo, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Por isso, não vou tomar como algo pessoal o modo descortês como está me tratando agora. – o homem ia falando enquanto caminhava feito uma fera que cerca sua presa.

- Se bem que... esse tempo também não está ajudando. – e parou para observar a chuva incessante.

E, num estalar de dedos, o misterioso homem fez com que a chuva parasse repentinamente de cair e o céu abrisse numa noite clara de luar.

- Ah, agora sim... Ficou muito mais agradável de se conversar. – falou o homem, apreciando o céu estrelado como um artista que contempla sua obra de arte.

Com a noite clara e límpida que fazia agora, Ikki pôde finalmente examinar a figura que tinha diante de si. Espantou-se ao se dar conta de que, ao contrário do esperado, a sua frente encontrava-se um homem de aparência frágil. Parecia ser só um pouco mais velho que Ikki e tinha cabelos longos, ondulados e prateados. Seus olhos gentis eram também da cor da prata.

- Será que agora podemos conversar? – perguntou o homem, com um sorriso bastante amável.

Ikki estava confuso. Aquele homem de fala pausada e aparência tão delicada pareceria inofensivo aos olhos de qualquer pessoa. Mas sua intuição não o deixava confiar nele; havia algo estranho ali. E Ikki sempre confiara em suas intuições. Se bem que, parando para pensar... tinha sido também a sua maldita intuição que o levara àquela situação. Por ter seguido sua intuição, ele estava sofrendo tanto nesse momento. Então talvez ela não fosse tão confiável assim...

- Certo. Já vi que não gosta muito de dar assunto para qualquer um. Tudo bem que já provei não ser qualquer um, mas pelo visto...

- Você acha que me impressionou com esse truque barato? – Ikki falou com desprezo – Acredite, já vi coisas bem mais incríveis que fazer parar de chover.

- Ah, sim. Concordo que isso realmente não passou de um truque simples de se realizar. No entanto, esperava uma reação melhor da sua parte. Mas está bom assim; você está provando ser, de fato, quem eu procurava.

- Afinal, quem é você? – tornou a perguntar o cavaleiro, já bastante incomodado com essa conversa e abandonando a posição ofensiva em que estivera até então.

- Oh, desculpe-me. Ainda não me apresentei devidamente; que falta de polidez da minha parte.

Ikki olhava para esse homem já com algum enfado. Os floreios, a forma afetada como falava não lhe agradavam em nada.

Viu então o homem retirar de seu sobretudo preto algo semelhante a uma carta de baralho. Ikki bufou e disse rispidamente:

- Olha, eu não tenho tempo para ficar vendo seus truques de mágica. Por que não some da minha frente e me deixa em paz? – falou impaciente.

- Já ouviu falar que o futuro está nas cartas, meu rapaz? – disse o homem que olhava fixo para a carta em sua mão.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – Ikki levantou o tom de voz – Então você é aquele tipo de pessoa que se aproveita do sofrimento dos outros para vender ilusões, é? Pois saiba que eu não sou estúpido pra cair nessas coisas! Leva seu baralho de tarot pra outro canto e desaparece de uma vez! – e, dando as costas para o homem, começou a afastar-se dali a passos rápidos.

- Eu não dei permissão para você sair ainda. – disse o homem cujos olhos prateados agora estavam ameaçadores.

Ikki parou de supetão. O homem de cabelos ondulados e brilhantes havia surgido do nada na sua frente. Olhou para trás como que para confirmar que o outro realmente havia se deslocado – muito rápido, por sinal.

O rapaz moreno estranhou o fato de não ter percebido antes nesse homem qualquer indício de que ele fosse um cavaleiro. Aliás, mesmo agora, ele não sentia absolutamente nada que indicasse naquele estranho um cavaleiro ou algo do tipo. Entretanto, a velocidade com que ele se movimentara indicava que, diante de Ikki, encontrava-se alguém cujo poder talvez não pudesse ser ignorado. Sua intuição estava certa, afinal.

- Quem... O que é você? – perguntou, um pouco receoso.

- Ah, agora estamos nos entendendo. – sorriu o homem – Devemos fazer as perguntas corretas se desejamos obter respostas. E você, meu caro, finalmente fez a pergunta certa... "O que" sou eu?...

Ikki engoliu em seco. Pressentia que algo nada bom estava por vir.

- Bem... há tantas formas de responder a essa pergunta... Eu poderia contar-lhe as várias histórias que as inúmeras denominações que recebo encerram, mas... acho que você não iria gostar muito disso. Você, meu rapaz, é do tipo que prefere simplificar as coisas e eu aprecio tal qualidade em você.

- Se aprecia mesmo, então pára de fazer tanto rodeio e vai direto ao ponto. – soltou Ikki que, além de não ser muito paciente normalmente, estava visivelmente cansado.

O olhos prateados brilharam e o homem sorriu. Voltou novamente sua atenção para a carta que ainda estava em sua mão e disse:

- Se é o que quer, eu vou ser direto. – e encarou o cavaleiro – Você pode me chamar de... Destino.

- Como é?

- Eu sou o Destino, Ikki.

- Como assim, você é o "Destino"?

- Ah, senhor Ikki... Assim você me decepciona. Antes queria que eu fosse direto e agora quer que eu explique o que é destino?

- Não se faça de idiota! Sei muito bem o que é o destino! Assim como sei que ele não é uma pessoa metida a besta que fica se exibindo com truques de 5ª categoria!

- Eu não sou uma pessoa, Ikki. Achei que isso já tivesse ficado claro. – falou o homem, com uma voz mais sombria.

Nesse instante, Ikki pôde sentir uma força muito poderosa envolvê-lo e sufocá-lo. Seu corpo cansado não encontrou forças para lutar contra essa poderosa energia que o jogou ao chão. O moreno não conseguiu levantar-se e teve de ficar ali, prostrado. O homem de cabelos prata aproximou-se dele e disse, com voz autoritária:

- E, daqui para frente, tome cuidado com o modo como vai se dirigir a mim.

O jovem não respondeu nada, então o homem continuou, usando um tom de voz mais brando:

- Conforme ia dizendo... Eu sou o Destino e, como você deve bem saber, controlo a vida de todos os seres. É um trabalho tão interessante quanto... entediante. Sabe, depois de tanto tempo controlando o que está por vir, tudo passa a ser muito enjoativo. Nada mais me chama a atenção, nada mais é novidade. Você entende o que estou falando, rapaz?

De repente, Ikki sentiu o que quer que o estivesse prendendo ao chão desaparecer e ele pôde erguer o rosto para novamente encarar aquela figura, que agora estava sentada elegantemente sobre um dos túmulos do cemitério.

- Grande coisa... – falou o moreno de cabelos azulados enquanto levantava-se sem tirar os olhos do homem a sua frente – Se você é mesmo o Destino, isso deveria ser o normal. Se você controla nossas vidas, então com o que você poderia se surpreender?

- Não, não! – riu o outro – Ikki, não confunda as coisas. Eu controlo o que está por vir, mas não tenho poder sobre as escolhas de cada pessoa. Esqueceu que existe uma coisa chamada livre-arbítrio? Pois então... o que eu faço é tão somente equacionar atitudes com suas devidas conseqüências. Conhece aquele ditado "você colhe o que planta"? A idéia é essa. Vocês preparam o terreno e eu apenas trato de colocar ali a semente apropriada para cada buraco cavado por vocês. No mais... fico controlando a forma como a planta cresce, o que depende também das atitudes de cada um. E isso não é fácil, não subestime o que faço. Não tem noção de como meu trabalho é... trabalhoso.

Ikki não conseguiu evitar um sorriso sarcástico, o que fez com que os olhos prateados se voltassem interrogativos para ele:

- Qual é a graça, meu caro?

- Fico satisfeito em saber que estava certo. Eu sempre disse que o destino é a gente quem faz.

O homem endureceu suas feições rapidamente. Era claro que o comentário de Ikki não havia agradado.

- Sim, tenho de concordar. – rosnou ele – De certa forma, vocês controlam o curso de suas próprias vidas.

- Bom saber. Mas acho que você não está tendo toda essa conversa comigo só para me dizer algo que eu já sabia. O que quer, afinal?

- Fico feliz que tenha perguntado. – e o homem voltou a sorrir amplamente – Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer.

- Que tipo de proposta? – perguntou Ikki, desconfiado.

- Uma proposta que pode beneficiar a nós dois. Perceba: de um lado estou eu, à procura de algo novo, diferente. Algo com o qual eu possa me divertir um pouco. Do outro lado, temos você que... perdeu alguém de quem gostava muito.

Ikki sentiu o coração apertar. Aquela dor... ele devia se acostumar a ela, pois ela jamais o deixaria. E ele não merecia que ela o deixasse em paz.

- No entanto, as coisas não precisam ser assim...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- É simples. Está doendo, não está?

Ikki olhou revoltado para o homem que apontava friamente na direção do seu coração. Não interessava quem ou o que ele fosse, não tinha o direito de falar dos sentimentos que ele tinha por Hyoga. Não; isso era o que ele guardava de mais sagrado e não iria profanar a pureza desses sentimentos falando a respeito deles com esse ser que se mostrava tão desprezível.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Bem... se me disser o motivo da dor, talvez eu possa fazê-la parar.

- Impossível. Essa dor só teria fim se...

- ... Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar?

Ikki arregalou os olhos e encarou aquele homem que sorria vitorioso para ele. Tinha medo de acreditar no que poderia ouvir.

- Aonde... aonde você quer chegar com isso? – disse, as lágrimas voltando a brotar em seus olhos.

- Eu falei para não me subestimar. Sei por que está sofrendo, rapaz. Você perdeu alguém muito importante... você perdeu a pessoa que amava.

A angústia tomava conta do protegido pela constelação de Fênix. Seu coração batia esperançoso, mas ele não queria acreditar.

- E, se você pudesse voltar no tempo, poderia impedir que essa pessoa fosse tirada de você. Estou certo?

- Por que está fazendo isso? É assim que se diverte? Brincando com os sentimentos alheios?

- Acalme-se, rapaz. Primeiro, escute o que tenho a dizer. – e respirou fundo, dando às palavras seguintes maior importância – Se você assim desejar, eu posso fazer o tempo voltar. Tenho poderes para isso. E, dessa forma, estarei lhe dando a chance de salvar da morte a pessoa que tanto ama.

Ikki não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele sabia que não seria assim tão fácil. Seu coração batia acelerado, a ansiedade fazia com que suasse frio.

- E o que vai querer em troca? – perguntou, já temendo o que viria a seguir.

- Bem, agora é que fica interessante... Você terá que abrir mão do seu amor.

- Como?

- Calma, rapaz. Deixe que eu me explique. Como sabiamente já apontou, vocês escolhem o destino a seguir. E isso porque vocês têm o livre-arbítrio... Enfim. Estou cansado de agir apenas de acordo com as decisões humanas. Quero interferir nos destinos a serem construídos.

- Qual... qual o propósito disso? – Ikki parecia confuso.

- Ora. É algo novo para mim. Vou poder me divertir vendo as situações engendradas por mim mesmo.

- Você está querendo brincar com as nossas vidas? É isso? – a raiva se apossava de Ikki e fazia com que seu cosmo despertasse.

- Eu vou falar só uma vez. Contenha-se. Do contrário, você poderá se arrepender. E muito. – falou o homem, calmamente.

Foi preciso um esforço sobre-humano para que o cavaleiro de Fênix se contivesse. Mas ele conseguiu. Os olhos, entretanto, continuavam ardendo de ira.

- Resumindo... eu estou oferecendo a chance de salvar a pessoa amada, com a condição de que você não poderá ficar com ela.

- Isso tudo é inveja do nosso poder de livre-arbítrio? – inquiriu Ikki.

- Sim. – respondeu secamente o dono dos cabelos prateados.

- Isso não é justo. Nunca imaginei que o Destino fosse assim tão... cruel. – falou o jovem, amargamente.

- Meu rapaz, você ainda se surpreende com isso? Esqueceu-se das batalhas de que participou? Ora, quando vai entender que forças soberanas existem não para servi-los, mas para termos nossos caprichos saciados?

Ikki baixou a cabeça, que latejava. Não conseguia pensar, a cabeça doía demais. A única idéia que conseguia conceber era a de que nunca conseguiria viver sem Hyoga.

- Por que me pedir justo para abrir mão do meu amor? Por que... não pede outra coisa...?

- Porque assim estarei tirando de você o livre-arbítrio mais importante: o de escolher quem amar. E, dessa maneira, estarei influenciando por completo sua vida. – sorriu satisfeito com suas próprias palavras.

Ikki levou o olhar até o túmulo de Hyoga.

- Pense, meu caro... Você já está sem ele. Aceitando a minha proposta, você poderá, ao menos, vê-lo com vida novamente.

Ikki caminhou até o túmulo de Hyoga.

- Será que seu amor é assim tão egoísta? Só seria capaz de trazê-lo de volta se pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado?

Ikki acariciou o túmulo de Hyoga.

- E o nosso trato não influenciaria a vida desse rapaz. Você não ficará com ele, mas ele terá livre-arbítrio para escolher com quem deseja ter uma vida próspera e feliz.

- Contanto que não seja eu.

- Exato. Mas há muitas outras opções. Não se preocupe tanto; ele ficará bem.

- E eu... como eu fico? – a pergunta amargurada de Ikki era mais direcionada para ele mesmo. O olhar perdido na direção do túmulo indicava o turbilhão de pensamentos que deviam estar passando pela sua cabeça agora.

- Você ficará bem, sabendo que a pessoa que tanto ama estará viva e feliz. – disse o homem de cabelos prateados, que se aproximava lentamente de Ikki.

Ikki soltou um dolorido suspiro. Uma lágrima solitária caiu sobre o túmulo de Hyoga.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ele finalmente se levantou e encarou os olhos prateados, que se encontravam muito próximos dele.

- Está bem. Eu aceito. Se Hyoga estiver bem, eu... eu não me importo com o que vá acontecer comigo.

- Ótimo. – disse o homem com os olhos brilhando, triunfantes – Você não irá se arrepender, Ikki...

O homem de cabelos de prata então mostrou, finalmente, o conteúdo da carta que segurava em sua mão até aquele momento. Na carta, havia o desenho de uma fênix.

- Essa carta representa você, creio que nem preciso explicar o porquê. – e, em um movimento que lembrava um passe de mágica, fez a carta desaparecer – Como agora eu sou senhor do seu maior livre-arbítrio, essa carta passa a me pertencer.

Ikki apenas observava a tudo isso com considerável resignação.

E, em novo passe de mágica, o homem fez surgir outra carta em sua mão. E logo revelou o conteúdo a Ikki.

- Está vendo? É um cisne. Representa a sua pessoa amada.

E entregou a carta a Ikki, que impulsivamente a acariciou assim que a recebeu.

- Por meio dela, você terá como saber se a pessoa amada está perto ou não da morte. Fique atento; se o cisne da carta começar a morrer, significa que você está se aproximando demais do jovem que, por sua vez, terminará morrendo também. Por sua culpa.

- Como? Mas...

Ikki não teve tempo de completar o que tinha para dizer, pois, subitamente, uma névoa envolveu todo o seu corpo, e ele logo começou a sentir o cansaço tomar conta de si na mesma medida em que essa névoa o engolia. Sentiu as pálpebras ficarem cada vez mais pesadas e os sentidos abandonarem-no aos poucos.

- Não se esqueça, Ikki... – a voz do Destino estava ficando distante – Fizemos um trato. Se você ousar descumpri-lo, a punição será a morte imediata de Hyoga. E acredite... se for o caso, farei com que a morte dele seja a pior possível...

E essas foram as últimas palavras ouvidas por Ikki antes que ele perdesse a consciência por completo. Talvez por terem sido as últimas, ou talvez pela gravidade dessas palavras, ficaram marcadas a ferro e fogo na mente do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Assim foi que, quando Ikki finalmente despertou, descobriu-se em seu quarto, na mansão Kido.

Acordou atordoado, tentando discernir o que poderia ser sonho e o que era realidade.

Levantou-se aos tropeços e dirigiu-se ao banheiro de seu quarto. Lavou o rosto e ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho, viu a imagem do homem de cabelos de prata olhando para ele de forma ameaçadora. Assustado, o jovem cavaleiro olhou para trás e não viu nada. Mas aquilo fora o suficiente para que ele soubesse: tudo aquilo fora real. Não eram apenas ilusões e impressões... estava tudo muito claro para ele.

E nesse momento, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente como um raio: Se tudo fora real, então Hyoga... estaria vivo!

Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo de seu quarto atrás do jovem louro. Desejava, ansiava vê-lo, abraçá-lo, sentir que estava realmente vivo. No entanto, assim que deixou seu quarto, viu que a mansão estava agitada. Os criados corriam pela casa arrumando o que pareciam ser os últimos preparativos para uma festa. Entretanto, o moreno estava ocupado demais em sua busca para querer se inteirar do que estava havendo. Correu até as escadas que o levariam ao andar inferior da mansão, onde ele achava que encontraria o cavaleiro de Cisne.

Quando alcançou o corrimão da longa escadaria, Ikki pôde ver seu irmão lá embaixo, que comandava alegremente os preparativos da festa. Shun, ao perceber a presença do irmão no alto da escadaria, acenou sorridente para ele.

Foi então que Ikki se deu conta do que acontecera. O Destino o tinha enviado para o momento em que tudo começara.

A festa de aniversário de Hyoga.

O rapaz moreno recordava com clareza. Sim, o começo de tudo foi ali, naquele preciso instante...

Como quem já sabia o que estava para acontecer, ele olhou para o canto oposto da sala em que se encontrava Shun e viu entrar um rapaz envolto em uma tal melancolia que, ao contrário do que se possa pensar, fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais belo.

Era Hyoga. E estava... vivo.

Contudo, Ikki precisou segurar o impulso de correr até ele para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo loucamente. Não podia fazer isso. Não mais. Não estava disposto a colocar a vida de Hyoga em risco...

Por instinto, colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça. E lá estava o que procurava. A carta com o cisne.

E foi assim que o cavaleiro de Fênix deu seu primeiro passo rumo à mudança da história deles dois. Não desceu as escadas. E, com isso... evitou entrar no meio do que – e isso ele só ficou sabendo muito tempo depois, quando um magoado Shun lhe confessou que o irmão lhe roubara o momento propício de conquistar o coração do cavaleiro de gelo – poderia ser o início da história de Hyoga com seu irmão.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

_**N/A: **__ATENÇÃO! A partir desse capítulo, a fic vai ocorrer em dois tempos: o PRESENTE (que corresponde ao tempo que vai se passar __após__ Ikki ter conversado com o Destino) e o PASSADO _(_tempo ocorrido __antes__ do Ikki conversar com o Destino, ou seja... o modo como as coisas aconteceram __antes__ das modificações que Ikki terá de fazer em sua história para evitar que Hyoga seja vítima do Destino. Sempre que eu for mostrar o tempo PASSADO, vou destacar que se trata de um FLASHBACK, para facilitar o entendimento, ok?). E... acho que é só. Se ficar alguma dúvida, podem perguntar. Se parecer confuso, não se preocupem... tudo vai se encaixando aos poucos - assim espero! rs!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Seiya, você sabe onde está o pessoal que vai trazer as flores?_

_- Shun, e eu lá tenho cara de quem sabe de alguma coisa? Eu só queria saber onde é que foi parar minha jaqueta..._

_- Jaqueta?_

_- É, eu tinha deixado sobre o sofá ontem à noite... você viu?_

_- Pra que você quer sua jaqueta, Seiya? Você está pensando em sair?_

_- Ué, estava... por quê?_

_- Seiya, você não percebeu que eu estou quase pirando aqui? É muita coisa para organizar e o tempo é curto! Eu preciso de ajuda, puxa!_

_- Shun, a gente falou desde o princípio que não era boa idéia exagerar desse jeito..._

_- Shiryu, tudo que eu não preciso agora é de um sermão. Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?_

_Shiryu olhou para Seiya que devolveu o olhar com um suspiro. É, o cinema teria que ficar para outro dia._

_- Está bem, Shun. Mas que fique claro... não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso, viu? – respondeu um emburrado Seiya._

_- Então... De que está precisando, Shun? – disse Shiryu, dobrando as mangas de sua camisa._

_- Bom... eu liguei agora há pouco para o buffet e parece que eles estão com problemas com o transporte ou algo assim. Um de vocês podia ir até lá para saber o que está havendo. E o outro podia ajudar a carregar as esculturas de gelo que chegaram agora. Os homens que as estão levando para o jardim parecem uns trogloditas e vão acabar quebrando tudo. E eu vou ligar para a florista e descobrir por que ela não trouxe os lírios até agora!_

_- Eu vou ver como posso ajudar o pessoal do buffet... – prontificou-se Shiryu – Você ajuda os carregadores, Seiya?_

_- Claro. – disse Seiya, achando graça no desespero de Shun por querer que tudo ficasse perfeito._

_De fato, Shun esteve bastante nervoso e estressado nos últimos dias. O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda tivera a idéia de fazer uma festa de aniversário para Hyoga havia mais ou menos um mês, mas ninguém tinha cogitado a possibilidade de ele planejar algo tão grandioso. Saori, por sua vez, achou a idéia adorável e arcou com todas as despesas do evento._

_E, certamente, se não fosse pela herdeira do império Kido, tal festa não aconteceria; afinal, Shun não teria como pagá-la com o salário que recebia como enfermeiro em um dos hospitais da Fundação._

_Mas Saori não via problema algum em custear alguns dos gastos de seus defensores que, sabia ela, tiveram uma vida bastante árdua e, portanto, não tiveram tempo para cuidar de si mesmos. Porém, agora que as batalhas haviam terminado e todos os valorosos guerreiros que haviam morrido tiveram a oportunidade de voltar, uma última vez, à vida, esse pareceu ser o momento ideal de esses jovens darem novo rumo às suas vidas. Assim, a deusa ofereceu aos cinco rapazes a oportunidade de estudar e participar de uma sociedade à qual, até então, eles não estavam integrados._

_Foi dessa maneira que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun puderam concluir suas faculdades e encontrar um emprego. Entretanto, Hyoga, ao contrário dos três amigos, preferiu não trabalhar dentro das empresas Kido e arranjou um emprego como professor de Literatura em uma conceituada escola. Mas esse feito não o fazia desmerecer o trabalho de seus companheiros que, mesmo tendo sido indicados para seus devidos cargos, eram excelentes profissinais. Seiya demonstrava talento na área de Relações Públicas; Shiryu vinha se destacando na parte administrativa da empresa e a doçura e gentileza de Shun eram características que faziam dele um profissional mais que qualificado em seu departamento._

_Ikki, por sua vez, não aceitou nada oferecido por Saori. Não gostava de sentir-se preso e nem de ficar devendo favores. Afinal, era assim que ele enxergava essas atitudes... como favores, caridade. É certo que, no fundo, ele sabia que Saori não estava fazendo nada de mal, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam com ele. Não; ele precisava do seu espaço e aceitar o que lhe ofereciam implicaria ficar cada vez mais atrelado àquela mansão, coisa que ele definitivamente não desejava que ocorresse. Assim, Ikki preferiu, como sempre, seguir seu próprio caminho. Trabalhava como fotógrafo free-lancer e tinha seu próprio apartamento. Havia, é claro, um quarto para ele na mansão, mas o rapaz só o utilizava eventualmente – ou seja, quando Shun, alegando sentir saudades do irmão, obrigava-o a passar um tempo lá. De todo modo, Ikki não ficava muito tempo nem na mansão, nem em seu apartamento, pois viajava bastante – a trabalho ou não._

_Assim, durante aquele mês em que Shun se empenhou para poder oferecer a Hyoga o que ele considerava como sendo a melhor festa de aniversário que ele poderia ter, Ikki esteve fora. Chegou à mansão somente na véspera do grande dia, e à noite. Shun nem se deu ao trabalho de brigar com o irmão por aparecer tão em cima da hora; na verdade, havia ficado feliz que o irmão tivesse aparecido._

_Não era segredo para ninguém que Ikki e Hyoga não eram melhores amigos. Tinham personalidades muito distintas, e como eram ambos bastante orgulhosos e arrogantes quando queriam, tinha se tornado algo comum ver os dois brigando por qualquer coisa. O resultado disso é que Shun tinha sempre de intermediar a relação do irmão com o amigo. Por isso, o fato de Ikki ter vindo para a festa significava demais para o jovem de olhos verde-esmeralda:_

_- Que bom que você veio, irmão! – tinha lhe dito o caçula, quando Ikki chegara à mansão._

_- É. – respondera o rapaz moreno, que dera sinais de estar bem cansado da viagem – Mas fique sabendo que só vim porque você se matou para organizar essa festa para aquele Pato..._

_Realmente, Shun tinha se esforçado ao máximo para que tudo desse certo naquela festa. E fazia isso não apenas porque Hyoga era seu melhor amigo, mas também porque havia já algum tempo que Hyoga parecia deprimido, andava pelos cantos da casa, evitava conversar com quem quer que fosse – incluindo ele, que deveria ser seu amigo mais próximo. Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas de fazer Hyoga se abrir, desistiu de fazê-lo falar e achou melhor criar meios de animá-lo. Uma festa dessas tinha sido, para o mais jovem dos cavaleiros, a melhor idéia. Daí todo o seu empenho e esmero – e conseqüente estresse – em fazer com que aquela festa fosse impecável._

_- Só uma coisa, Shun. – disse Seiya, à porta da sala que dava para o jardim – Por que não chama seu irmão para ajudar também? Já passa do meio-dia e ele ainda está dormindo!_

_- Não, Seiya. Meu irmão está muito cansado da viagem. Agora anda logo, vai pegar as estátuas!_

_Ikki estava, de fato, muito cansado da viagem; mas não era esse o motivo pelo qual Shun não o chamava para ajudar. O jovem Amamiya sabia que não podia abusar da sorte... seu irmão já estava lá – e a contragosto. Querer que ele ajudasse nos preparativos era pedir um pouco demais... Por isso, já tinha decidido que deixaria Ikki dormir até a hora da festa. Quem sabe assim, ele ficasse mais bem-humorado..._

_Por conta disso é que Shun ficou tão surpreso quando viu seu irmão prestes a descer as escadas que davam para o salão. Pela aparência, não havia dormido tão bem e seu humor não devia estar lá essas coisas. Imaginou que o barulho proveniente do corre-corre dos empregados o tivesse acordado. Acenou sorridente para ele, tentando disfarçar todo seu estresse que, por sinal, atingiria um nível mais crítico nesse momento._

_Hyoga acabava de aparecer do outro lado do salão, envolto em seu já habitual ar melancólico. Olhava para toda a correria e preparação para sua festa com indiferença, o que não passou despercebido por Ikki que, irritado, começou a descer as escadas._

_- Hyoga! – disse Shun, aproximando-se nervosamente do amigo – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu moro aqui. – respondeu Hyoga, apático._

_- Eu sei, mas... você não ia para o colégio hoje? Corrigir provas, fazer umas pesquisas na biblioteca...?_

_- Sim; já fui e já voltei._

_- Ah é? Bom... ahn... você não tem mais nada para fazer hoje?_

_- Está querendo me expulsar daqui, Shun? – falou Hyoga, esboçando um sorriso._

_- Não, não é bem expulsar... é só que... eu queria que você visse a festa quando já estivesse tudo pronto; e não assim... com a arrumação pela metade._

_- Shun, você sabe que eu não me importo com essas coisas. Nem sei pra que tanta gente arrumando essa festa... para mim, um pedaço de bolo com uma vela em cima já seria até demais..._

_- Tá bom, Pato. Agora cala essa boca e vem comigo. – disse Ikki, que surgiu de repente, passou como um furacão entre os dois amigos e saiu puxando Hyoga pelo braço._

_O rapaz russo, tomado pelo susto, ficou sem palavras e só conseguiu dizer algo quando já estavam a alguma distância de Shun, que permanecera no mesmo lugar, atônito._

_- Que é isso, Ikki? Ficou maluco? – conseguiu finalmente dizer Hyoga, desvencilhando-se da mão forte de Ikki, que o apertava com força._

_- É possível. – respondeu o moreno, encarando Hyoga – Olha, eu tenho um negócio para resolver e preciso da sua ajuda._

_- Minha ajuda? Não tem ninguém mais para te ajudar? – perguntou o rapaz louro, surpreso._

_- Se estou pedindo para você, é porque é da sua ajuda que eu preciso, Pato idiota. – disse Ikki, sem deixar de encarar o outro._

_Hyoga, normalmente, não deixaria passar barato a ofensa de Ikki. Na verdade, Ikki era a única pessoa que conseguia tirar o russo de sua apatia e indiferença em relação a tudo, com essas provocações que o orgulho de Hyoga o obrigava a rebater. Só que, nesse momento, talvez por ser algo inesperado, o loiro apenas silenciou em um gesto que indicava que ele concordava em ajudar. Ikki então voltou seu olhar para o irmão que continuava sem reação e lhe disse:_

_- Não se preocupe, Shun. Eu o trago de volta a tempo de ele se arrumar para a festa._

_E saíram._

_Shun ficou ainda alguns segundos ali parado, perguntando-se se aquela tinha sido uma boa solução. Bom, ele realmente precisava que Hyoga ficasse fora de casa naquele dia e, se o único meio de conseguir isso era com Ikki levando-o para longe de lá, então que fosse. Suspirou, torcendo para que seu irmão não chateasse o amigo nesse dia que deveria ser tão especial para ele... Mas logo se acalmou pensando que o irmão não faria isso, afinal, ele estava claramente querendo ajudá-lo. Shun sabia muito bem que Ikki não tinha qualquer compromisso naquele dia e, portanto, não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém para nada._

_Fora da mansão, Ikki ia caminhando sem dizer uma palavra. Hyoga, meio sem saber o que fazer, apenas seguia o cavaleiro de Fênix. Entraram na garagem e Ikki tratou de logo pegar um dos automóveis da Fundação, que eram para uso dos moradores da mansão. Hyoga, por sua vez, ficou parado porque a maneira como Ikki entrou no carro e fechou a porta do veículo pareciam demonstrar que ele mudara de idéia e queria ficar sozinho. Entretanto, o moreno colocou a cabeça pela janela e, demonstrando alguma irritação, disse:_

_- O que foi? Você está querendo que eu abra a porta para você, é?_

_Hyoga, que já tinha ficado calado tempo demais, tratou de logo responder:_

_- Claro que não. Só estava pensando se estava disposto a entrar num carro tendo você como motorista. Se não se importa, eu prefiro dirigir. – respondeu, fazendo sua característica arrogância ser sentida em cada palavra._

_- Claro que me importo. Agora deixa de frescura e entra logo._

_Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era incrível como Ikki conseguia ser estúpido mesmo quando lhe pedia um favor. Entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro e demonstrando que não estava nada satisfeito com aquela situação. O moreno olhou para seu acompanhante com o canto dos olhos, deu a partida e arrancou com o carro dali._

_Ficaram calados durante algum tempo. Percebendo que Ikki não tomaria a iniciativa de falar para onde estavam indo, o rapaz loiro resolveu perguntar:_

_- E para que você precisa da minha ajuda?_

_- Hum? – resmungou Ikki, sem tirar os olhos da pista._

_- Minha ajuda. Lembra? Você disse que precisava da minha ajuda...?_

_- Ah, isso. – falou Ikki, tão baixo, que Hyoga quase não o escutou – Eu preciso que você me ajude com... um trabalho. Tenho que tirar fotos de um lugar aí._

_O russo olhou sério para Ikki. Depois, virou-se para olhar o banco traseiro do carro. E então, voltou o olhar interrogativo para Ikki:_

_- E onde está seu equipamento?_

_O rapaz moreno percebeu que não tinha sido feliz na desculpa inventada. Não era bom em improvisos. E, justamente por isso, decidiu acabar logo com aquela mentira. Parou o carro no acostamento, devolveu o olhar sério de Hyoga e disse:_

_- Ok, você me pegou. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Só queria te tirar da mansão._

_- Por quê?_

_- Mas você é um Pato muito tapado, viu? Não percebeu todo o esforço do Shun em te agradar?_

_- Claro que percebi! – respondeu Hyoga, ofendido._

_- É mesmo? Então por que fica fazendo pouco caso de todo o trabalho que ele está tendo para organizar essa maldita festa para você?_

_- Eu... eu não estava querendo fazer pouco caso. É só que... – baixou os olhos – ... eu não via necessidade em nada daquilo._

_Ikki percebeu que Hyoga não estava disposto a continuar discutindo. Em condições normais, até continuaria a provocá-lo, mas percebeu que o rapaz russo realmente não parecia bem. Shun havia lhe falado algo a respeito, mas só agora percebera que tinha mesmo alguma coisa errada._

_Deu novamente a partida no carro e continuaram a seguir caminho, em silêncio, por mais algum tempo, até que Hyoga falou:_

_- Olha, já entendi o recado. Pode me deixar por aqui mesmo; prometo que só volto para a mansão na hora da festa._

_- Te largar aqui? Por que eu faria isso? – respondeu Ikki, sem olhar para o lado._

_- Porque eu não preciso que você fique de babá para mim. Tenho certeza de que tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer._

_- E tenho mesmo. Mas costumo cumprir minha palavra. Se eu disse ao Shun que vou levar você de volta à mansão no final do dia, é o que eu vou fazer._

_- Estou pouco ligando para as promessas que você faz. Só sei que eu não quero ficar na sua companhia desagradável o dia todo._

_- Sinto muito, mas você não tem escolha. Vou ficar na sua cola o dia inteiro, queira você ou não._

_Hyoga respirou fundo, irritado:_

_- Você é um idiota, sabia disso?_

_- Jura? Só agora você foi descobrir? – disse Ikki, com ar de galhofa._

_O rapaz loiro não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Virou o rosto para sua janela e, entendendo que não tinha outra saída, ficou apreciando a paisagem._

_Ikki, percebendo que arrancara um sorriso de Hyoga, também sorriu discretamente. E continuaram seguindo viagem, agora dentro de um confortável silêncio._

* * *

_- Tá aqui. Mas eles não tinham descafeinado. – disse Ikki, entregando um copo a Hyoga._

_O rapaz louro ainda estava surpreso com o modo como o moreno o estava tratando. Depois de andarem mais um bom tempo de carro, em um silêncio que longe de ser incômodo, fora muito agradável, Ikki decidira parar alegando que precisava tomar um café. Hyoga nem se movimentou depois do outro deixar o carro, achando que era para ele esperar dentro do veículo. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Ikki, depois de ter dado a volta no carro, abriu a porta dele e disse um amigável "Vamos?"._

_Dentro da cafeteria, Ikki apontou uma mesa para que Hyoga a ocupasse. Depois, perguntou como ele queria seu café e foi para a fila. O rapaz russo tinha achado estranho o modo de Ikki agir a princípio, mas depois lembrou-se de que o mais velho dos Amamiya era capaz de tudo para agradar ao caçula, até aturá-lo e – quem diria – tratá-lo bem naquele dia._

_O que Hyoga não sabia era que Ikki estava sendo cordial com ele não apenas para agradar a Shun. Era da natureza do cavaleiro de Fênix ser protetor com quem estivesse passando por dificuldades, precisando de ajuda. É claro que ele não gostava de demonstrar esse seu lado, mas em certos momentos agia assim sem se dar conta, como era o caso agora. Tinha percebido em Hyoga um lado mais fragilizado, que normalmente ele não via – já que estavam sempre trocando farpas entre si. E, quando deu por si, estava sendo razoavelmente gentil com o cavaleiro de Cisne. Contudo, não achou ruim se ver naquela situação. Ficar na companhia do outro não estava sendo insuportável, afinal._

_Hyoga agradeceu e começou a sorver seu café em goles pequenos. Assustou-se ao ver que Ikki, por sua vez, parecia beber o seu apressadamente, como se estivesse tentando manter-se acordado._

_- Se você quiser, eu dirijo a partir de agora. – sugeriu Hyoga, mas sem querer esnobar o fato de Ikki ser o motorista._

_- Não se preocupe. É só eu beber um café duplo que fico novo em folha._

_- Você chegou tarde ontem, não é?_

_- Sim. O avião atrasou algumas horas._

_- Você deve estar cansado mesmo._

_- É. – respondeu Ikki, antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida._

_- Ikki, eu... – começou a dizer Hyoga, mas interrompendo sua fala logo em seguida._

_O moreno sustentou o olhar na direção do outro, à espera de que ele terminasse o que tinha para dizer. Hyoga, que tinha baixado os olhos momentaneamente, tornou a levantá-los e encontrou o olhar de Ikki, que era tão... terno._

_- Obrigado por ter vindo. – foi o que conseguiu dizer._

_- Não tem de quê. – respondeu Ikki, que por alguma razão, sentiu-se um pouco sem-graça naquele momento, e voltou a tomar seu café._

_Continuaram a tomar suas bebidas sem falar mais nada, apreciando ambos essa sensação de sossego e cumplicidade, no qual não era necessário falar para simplesmente se sentirem bem daquele jeito. Ikki estava realmente apreciando esse momento quando Hyoga sorriu e disse:_

_- Você foi o primeiro a não me encher de perguntas._

_- Como assim?_

_- Shun, Shiryu, Seiya, Saori... todos eles. Eu não podia ficar calado que eles logo começavam a me perguntar um monte de coisas._

_- Que coisas?_

_- Queriam saber se eu estava bem, se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, se eles poderiam ajudar de alguma forma... Não adiantava eu dizer que só queria ficar no meu canto; eles continuavam me pressionando para dizer algo._

_- Ah, sim._

_- E aí, eu dizia que era sono, cansaço, estresse ou qualquer outra desculpa que funcionasse no momento. Só que com o tempo, fui ficando sem ter o que falar._

_- Entendo._

_- É complicado, sabe?_

_- Sei._

_Hyoga então olhou para Ikki com uma expressão divertida, que há algum tempo não se via no rosto do belo cavaleiro de gelo. Balançou a cabeça com um sorriso e tomou mais um gole do seu café._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Ikki, sem entender o que tinha se passado._

_- Não é nada... é só que... – e abriu um bonito sorriso – Eu estou aqui fazendo exatamente aquilo de que estava reclamando. Enchendo a paciência de alguém que não está com vontade de falar._

_- Não, não! – apressou-se em dizer – Você não está me enchendo; pode continuar falando. – Ikki disse isso com tanta sinceridade que Hyoga sentiu-se impelido a continuar._

_- Não é que eu não apreciasse a preocupação deles... ou que fizesse pouco caso do esforço deles em me ajudar... mas eu simplesmente não me via digno de ser o alvo de tantos cuidados._

_- E por que não?_

_Um semblante triste voltou a tomar conta do rosto de Hyoga. Olhou pela janela da cafeteria e, vendo o movimento lá fora, perguntou:_

_- Ikki, quando você olha para mim... o que vê?_

_Ikki foi pego de surpresa, não esperava por uma pergunta desse tipo. Estava ainda tentando articular uma resposta quando Hyoga disse:_

_- Nem precisa responder. Eu sei bem o que sou. Uma pessoa que não merecia estar aqui. Que não merecia um destino tão benevolente e misericordioso. Não depois de tudo o que fiz._

_- Eu não sei do que está falando, mas você não devia engrandecer tanto o destino, pois ele não age sozinho; se você tem uma vida digna hoje, é porque fez por merecer._

_- Ikki, eu fui responsável pela morte de pessoas que só queriam meu bem. Por minha causa, minha mãe, meu mestre e meu amigo de infância morreram, sendo que esses dois últimos foram mortos pelas minhas próprias mãos. – Hyoga falava com alguma dificuldade, como se lhe custasse revelar esses sentimentos. Sua voz saía baixa, num tom melancólico, enquanto continuava olhando a paisagem lá fora._

_- Hyoga, mas... Camus e Isaac puderam voltar à vida. Athena teve piedade deles e, por isso... não tem por que se sentir mal._

_- Athena pode tê-los trazido de volta à vida... E serei eternamente grato a ela; mas isso não muda o que fiz._

_- Olha, Hyoga... você não pode querer carregar toda essa culpa sozinho. As pessoas são responsáveis pelos seus próprios destinos... cada um deles agiu de alguma forma, teve alguma atitude, que levou àquele final. Você não é tão poderoso a ponto de determinar o término da vida de uma pessoa sozinho. Há uma série de eventos e atitudes que não couberam a você decidir. Você foi apenas um elemento dentro de um quadro muito maior._

_- Que seja. De todo modo, eu fui ingrato o suficiente para fazer parte desse quadro que os levou a um final trágico._

_- Hyoga, eu só vou falar uma vez. – começou a dizer Ikki, já perdendo a paciência, que não era o seu forte – Primeiro: você não teve culpa pela morte da sua mãe, está me ouvindo? Você era pequeno demais para impedir qualquer coisa! E segundo: tanto seu mestre quanto Isaac sofreram as conseqüências dos atos que praticaram! Eles estavam lutando pela causa errada; você tinha um bem maior para proteger. Se você pudesse escolher, não teria feito o que fez. Mas não teve jeito! E as coisas são assim, oras! Você tem que aceitar, porque ficar remoendo sua culpa não vai lhe fazer bem..._

_A última frase pronunciada por Ikki saiu um pouco revestida de dor. Sim, o cavaleiro de Fênix sabia bem o estrago que a culpa e o remorso podiam fazer a um homem. Durante muito tempo se culpou pela morte de Esmeralda, o que trouxe a ele muito sofrimento. Apesar de ainda sofrer com essa lembrança, tentava ser racional e buscava a redenção. Era uma luta constante, mas não estava disposto a perdê-la. Por isso, ver Hyoga se entregando dessa forma o irritou profundamente._

_- Aliás, o que te deu para ficar assim agora? Até onde eu sabia, você era razoavelmente bem resolvido com esses seus fantasmas._

_- Você não me conhece tão bem assim, Ikki._

_- Verdade; não te conheço tão bem. Mas o Shun conhece e ele percebeu que você mudou de uns tempos pra cá. O que aconteceu pra te deixar desse jeito, afinal?_

_Hyoga suspirou contrariado. Fingiu olhar no relógio para dizer que já estavam lá há muito tempo e que deveriam ir para outro lugar, mas Ikki segurou sua mão com firmeza, sem machucá-la, e falou:_

_- Hyoga... o que foi que aconteceu?_

_Aquele toque era firme e delicado ao mesmo tempo; Hyoga era capaz de sentir a suavidade e o calor daquele contato. Viu que Ikki o encarava com sincera preocupação. Decidiu ir até o fim com aquela conversa:_

_- Há uns dois meses, mais ou menos... Isaac veio me visitar._

_Ikki nada dizia; apenas mantinha os olhos fixos em Hyoga, demonstrando prestar atenção à cada palavra. E mantinha sua mão por sobre o braço do outro._

_- Fiquei feliz com a visita dele, é claro. Éramos muito amigos quando mais novos, e ainda não tínhamos tido tempo de retomar nossa amizade... Então, voltamos a sair, conversar, passar tempo juntos. Mas aí... - o russo pareceu relutar em continuar._

_- O quê? - falou Ikki, encorajando-o a não parar._

_- Isaac me disse que... estava gostando muito de mim. E não só como amigo._

_Ikki ficou sem reação. Não sabia como se portar diante dessa revelação._

_- E ele me perguntou se havia alguma chance de... Bom, ele queria que ficássemos juntos._

_- E... o que você fez? – perguntou Ikki, sentindo o coração acelerar, sem entender bem por quê._

_- Eu disse que isso não seria possível... Que eu não correspondia aos sentimentos dele._

_Ainda sem se dar conta, Ikki apertou um pouco mais o braço de Hyoga ao ouvir essa resposta._

_- Só que... fui bastante frio. Acho que devia ter falado isso com mais jeito... sei lá. Acabei magoando muito o Isaac. Depois dessa conversa, não havia mais clima para continuar o passeio que estávamos fazendo e então... decidimos nos separar ali. Quando fui me despedir, Isaac sequer quis apertar a minha mão. E disse que não queria mais me ver... que eu não era a pessoa que ele imaginava._

_- Como assim?_

_- Isaac disse que eu era uma pessoa fria e insensível, um verdadeiro cavaleiro do gelo. Um homem incapaz de se comover com a dor e o sofrimento alheio. Ele me deu os parabéns; disse que realmente merecia ser o cavaleiro de Cisne, porque só alguém como eu conseguiria viver carregando nas costas a culpa pela morte de 3 pessoas que deveriam ser importantes para mim..._

_Ikki olhou para Hyoga, estupefato. Levou uma mão à cabeça e começou a rir:_

_- E você acreditou? Caramba, Hyoga, você é um pato mesmo! – e as risadas começaram a ficar mais altas – Será que você não percebeu que ele ficou com um tremenda dor-de-cotovelo e começou a falar esse monte de asneiras só porque não foi correspondido?_

_O rapaz loiro, que não gostou da reação de Ikki, recolheu a mão que estava sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços, visivelmente chateado._

_- Não é tão simples assim. Você não tem idéia do que foi ouvir isso dele. Se Isaac ainda carrega tanta mágoa em relação ao que fiz a ele no passado, como posso me perdoar pelo que aconteceu?_

_- Tudo bem, desculpa. – disse Ikki, compreendendo que isso realmente não era qualquer coisa. Se ele ouvisse algo semelhante de Esmeralda, seria um duro golpe em seu coração – Eu sei que não é fácil; tem coisas que a gente não entende, apenas sente... Por mais que não seja algo racional, a gente não consegue simplesmente deixar pra lá..._

_O jovem russo olhou curioso para Ikki. Ele era capaz de compreendê-lo?_

_- E é nessas horas que precisamos de amigos que nos mostrem a realidade como ela é. Senão, a gente começa a enxergar as coisas piores do que elas realmente são, Hyoga... Por isso que eu digo; esqueça o que o Isaac falou, foi num momento de mágoa, raiva... garanto que ele não quis dizer aquilo, de verdade. Acho até que ele se arrependeu depois._

_Hyoga continuava a encarar o homem que estava a sua frente, como se estivesse descobrindo uma outra pessoa ali._

_- Não é difícil perceber uma série de contradições no que ele falou... Afinal, se você fosse tão insensível, como explicar o tamanho do seu sofrimento pela morte da sua mãe? Ou toda essa culpa por ter enfrentado seu mestre e seu amigo? Não, Hyoga... você não é uma pessoa fria._

_Hyoga deixou escapar um meio sorriso, com o canto da boca. Ikki sentiu uma sensação boa, por ter conseguido fazer aquela metade de sorriso despontar no rosto do rapaz loiro. A sensação foi tão forte que Ikki, sentindo que algo estranho estava se passando, resolveu dar menos seriedade àquele momento:_

_- Acredite, eu sou uma pessoa fria e sei reconhecer bem quem faz parte desse seleto grupo. E você, meu amigo... não faz parte dessa nata. – gracejou ele._

_Dessa vez, Hyoga sorriu por inteiro, inclusive com os olhos. O moreno, ao encontrar aquele olhar, sentiu-se primeiramente preso a ele... e depois pareceu perder-se dentro dele. Ficaram alguns segundos assim quando Ikki ouviu seu celular tocar. Era Shun:_

_- O que foi, Shun? – respondeu, ainda recobrando a fala, que há alguns segundos parecia ter perdido – Quem? Mesmo? Tá, tudo bem... Já estamos indo. Tchau._

_- O que ele queria? – perguntou Hyoga._

_- Disse para voltarmos à mansão agora. Parece que Camus e Milo já chegaram e querem muito te ver._

_- É mesmo? Por quê?_

_- Parece que eles trouxeram um presente de aniversário bem especial para você. Algo assim._

_- Ahn... certo. Então... vamos? – perguntou Hyoga, que agora já não parecia tão apressado para partir._

_- Vamos. – respondeu Ikki, levantando-se de sua cadeira._

_- Ikki? – disse Hyoga, quando o moreno já havia se adiantado e quase alcançava a porta._

_- Sim?_

_- Então, nós... somos amigos?_

_Ikki não pôde evitar que um belo sorriso surgisse em sua face. Acenou com a cabeça positivamente, percebendo que todo o rosto de Hyoga se iluminou com sua resposta._

_Já haviam entrado no carro quando o cavaleiro de Fênix, antes de dar a partida, olhou para seu acompanhante e lhe disse:_

_- A propósito... Feliz aniversário, Pato._

_E, em retorno, recebeu o que, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe o sorriso mais bonito que já tinha visto em toda sua vida..._

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_**Continuação do Flashback**_

_Por algum motivo, o trajeto de volta para a mansão aparentou ser muito mais curto, de modo que pareceu não haver tempo suficiente para Ikki ou Hyoga tentarem começar uma conversa – até porque os dois estavam bastante inquietos, apesar de não perceberem a inquietação um do outro, justamente por estarem tentando disfarçar a sua própria._

_Entretanto, o que mais os incomodava era justamente o fato de desconhecerem o motivo de se sentirem daquela maneira. A verdade é que a conversa que tiveram na cafeteria fizera com que se sentissem estranhamente bem e a companhia um do outro agora parecia – quem diria – bastante agradável. Hyoga sentia-se muito mais leve após ter compartilhado parte de seus conflitos internos com Ikki e a forma como este fizera tudo parecer tão simples trouxera ao cavaleiro de Cisne uma serenidade que há um tempo ele não era capaz de sentir. No entanto, pensar que quem estava lhe proporcionando essa aprazível sensação era justamente o cavaleiro de Fênix, tão ignorante e rude, que sempre parecia se importar o mínimo possível com qualquer um que não fosse seu irmão, era um tanto... esquisito. E tais pensamentos acabavam impedindo que Hyoga desfrutasse dessa paz pela qual seu coração tanto ansiava._

_Ikki, por sua vez, não gostava de se aprofundar em seus sentimentos, por isso tinha o costume de simplificar ao máximo as coisas. Em sua cabeça, havia ficado claro que ele estava se sentindo bem ali, e isso era algo que o rapaz realmente não esperava que acontecesse. Quando tinha percebido a necessidade de afastar Hyoga da mansão para ajudar seu irmão, Ikki pensara que passaria boa parte de seu dia aborrecido, já que estaria na companhia de Hyoga._

_Era certo que o jovem russo nunca fizera nada em específico para que Ikki desgostasse de sua companhia. Na verdade, não tinha como o cavaleiro de Fênix sequer saber se apreciava ou não estar acompanhado do outro, já que eles praticamente não conviviam ou compartilhavam do mesmo espaço por muito tempo. O que tinha feito Ikki acreditar que não se daria bem com Hyoga e, por conseqüência, achar que aquela tarde seria entediante, era o fato de a imagem que ele tinha do russo não ser lá muito boa. Para o rapaz de tez amorenada, o jovem loiro era um tanto mimado, arrogante, com um exasperante ar de superioridade que ele parecia gostar de ostentar a todo momento. Para Ikki, Hyoga se achava melhor que todos os outros, talvez porque tivesse uma educação mais refinada e fosse dono de uma elegância invejável. Irritava ao cavaleiro de Fênix que o russo gostasse tanto de aparecer; daí sua antipatia em relação a ele. O que Ikki não percebia, no entanto, era que Hyoga não fazia a menor questão de ser o centro das atenções; mas o Amamiya mais velho precisava colocar a culpa no cavaleiro de Cisne por, mesmo que involuntariamente, atrair a atenção de Ikki para si sempre que adentrava o cômodo em que se encontrava o outro._

_Por tudo isso é que aquele homem de cabelos azulados estava um pouco confuso. Sempre tivera uma visão de Hyoga, mas isso agora parecia mudar. Essas questões faziam com que ele ficasse bastante agitado, e justamente por sentir-se incomodado diante do que se passava, não quis averiguar mais a fundo o que estava acontecendo. Concluiu que se sentia daquele jeito simplesmente porque havia sido injusto com Hyoga, pois fizera julgamentos precipitados; logo, esse desconforto era resultado da culpa advinda de toda essa situação._

_Apesar de esse pensamento não aquietá-lo verdadeiramente, Ikki preferiu acreditar que esse assunto estava encerrado e passou toda a viagem de volta à mansão tentando agir de acordo com o que todos esperavam dele: como uma pessoa imperturbável._

_Dessa forma, quando finalmente chegaram à mansão, os dois deram-se conta de que haviam perdido a oportunidade de fazer algo importante, apesar de não saberem o que era. À porta da luxuosa morada, estavam Shun, Camus e Milo. Os três conversavam alegremente e interromperam o assunto assim que viram o carro com Ikki e Hyoga se aproximando._

_- Já não era sem tempo! – disse Milo, assim que o automóvel encontrou-se perto o suficiente deles – Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou o grego, muito sorridente._

_Os dois rapazes emudeceram por não conseguirem elaborar uma resposta. A verdade é que, para eles, tinham chegado até rápido demais..._

_- Deixe-os em paz, Milo... – falou Camus, aproximando-se também do carro, com um singelo sorriso em seu rosto – Olá, Hyoga._

_Hyoga, que nesse momento saía do carro, cumprimentou seu mestre com um sorriso sincero. Estava realmente feliz por Camus e Milo poderem comparecer ao seu aniversário. O carinho que tinha por eles ultrapassava a relação mestre-pupilo. E, como estava se sentindo um pouco melhor graças à conversa que tivera com Ikki, conseguia demonstrar isso._

_- Bom, agora que vocês chegaram, eu posso voltar lá para dentro. – disse Shun, que se percebia ainda muito estressado com toda a arrumação da festa._

_- E nós podemos dar a você o seu presente, Hyoga. – falou Camus._

_- Olhem, não precisava. Só o fato de vocês terem vindo já é um presente para mim._

_- Isso é muito bonito de se dizer, garoto, mas acredite: você vai gostar mesmo é do presente que temos para você! – acresentou Milo, visivelmente animado._

_- Então... vamos? – continuou Camus._

_- Como assim, vamos? – surpreendeu-se o cavaleiro de Cisne – O presente não está aqui?_

_- Não; não é possível carregar esse presente... – riu Milo._

_- Por isso, temos que ir até ele. O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por sinal, disse-me que ficaria muito agradecido se tirássemos você daqui o quanto antes. – finalizou Camus._

_- Está certo... – sorriu Hyoga – Vamos, então._

_- Bom, vamos precisar de um táxi. Com tanta gente correndo pra cima e pra baixo por causa da festa, parece que não sobrou um carro da Fundação na garagem. – alertou Milo._

_- Eu posso levar vocês. – anunciou Ikki, que até então tinha se mantido à margem dessa conversa._

_Camus olhou de relance para Ikki, estranhando a oferta. Não conhecia tanto o cavaleiro de Fênix, mas sabia que ele e seu pupilo não se davam muito bem._

_Percebendo que a situação ficara um pouco estranha, Hyoga resolveu intervir:_

_- É que... Shun meio que obrigou o irmão a me vigiar o dia inteiro, para que eu não visse antes da hora qualquer coisa que estragasse a surpresa. Então, o Ikki tem que ficar comigo até a hora da festa._

_- Ótimo; então o problema está resolvido. Vamos! – disse um ansioso Milo._

_E assim, partiram os quatro no carro: Ikki como motorista, Hyoga a seu lado e os dois cavaleiros de ouro atrás._

* * *

_- Um... apartamento?_

_- Um apartamento mobiliado. – completou Milo, sorridente._

_Hyoga olhava deslumbrado para aquele apartamento. Amplo, bem iluminado, decorado com o inquestionável bom gosto de seu mestre... Ele mal podia acreditar:_

_- Como... por quê...?_

_- Porque você merece, Hyoga. Só isso. – respondeu Camus, satisfeito com a reação de seu pupilo._

_Ikki, que também tinha subido para ver o tal presente, permanecia calado, mas também admirava o apartamento. Comparando com o lugar onde ele morava, aquele "presente" assemelhava-se muito mais a um palácio._

_Enquanto Hyoga e os dois dourados iam ver os outros cômodos do apartamento, o rapaz moreno permaneceu na sala e dirigiu-se a uma ampla janela. De lá, pôde constatar que a vista era simplesmente maravilhosa. Prédios e casas pareciam combinar-se harmoniosamente à área verde, formando um quadro realmente poético. Ikki, que estava acostumado a fotografar paisagens para diversas revistas, buscou enquadrar aquela magnífica paisagem com as mãos, imaginando que bela foto poderia sair dali._

_- É realmente bonito. – a voz ao seu lado tirou-lhe daquele momento de compenetração._

_Hyoga também admirava a vista e Ikki, ao dar-se conta de que o jovem loiro estava agora ao seu lado, esqueceu-se até de respirar. De fato, uma nova vista vinha agora lhe tirar o fôlego._

_O rapaz russo observava aquela paisagem com doçura, realmente apreciando o espetáculo do pôr-do-sol. O céu escarlate banhava o rosto níveo de Hyoga fazendo com que este parecesse levemente ruborizado. Os olhos angelicais brilhavam e um delicado sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, formando um quadro ainda mais belo que aquele o qual Ikki estivera admirando momentos antes._

_- E então, Hyoga? Gostou? – perguntou Milo._

_Hyoga então abandonou a janela e sentou-se no confortável sofá que ocupava o centro da sala:_

_- É impossível não gostar, mas... Não posso aceitar._

_- Como não? – espantou-se o cavaleiro de escorpião._

_- Não levem a mal; eu realmente adorei esse lugar, ele é incrível... Só que, ao contrário do que você disse, mestre, eu não mereço tudo isso._

_- É claro que merece, Hyoga. – falou Camus, não muito contente em ser contrariado – Além disso, você já é um homem feito, tem sua própria vida... Não acho que deva continuar vivendo na mansão com seus companheiros como se fosse um estudante vivendo em uma república!_

_- Nesse ponto, eu concordo. – intrometeu-se Ikki – Não há nada como ter o nosso próprio espaço._

_- Hyoga, por favor... Não nos faça essa desfeita. – disse Milo – Compramos esse lugar para você com tanto carinho... e Camus fez questão de decorá-lo pessoalmente só para te agradar._

_O rapaz russo percebeu que magoaria muito essas duas pessoas tão importantes para ele se não aceitasse o apartamento. Acabou acedendo:_

_- Está certo. Muito obrigado pelo presente, mestre. Obrigado mesmo, Milo. – disse Hyoga._

_- Por nada, garoto! – respondeu Milo, adiantando-se para dar um caloroso abraço no cavaleiro de Cisne._

_Nisso, o celular de Ikki tocou. Era Shun, mais uma vez:_

_- Alô. Já? Está bem, então. Estamos indo._

_- Já está na hora de voltarmos? – perguntou Camus._

_- Sim; parece que está tudo pronto. E Shun disse que Hyoga ainda precisa se arrumar para a festa. – respondeu Ikki._

_- Então, vamos logo! Pelo que deu para eu ver, vai ser uma festança! – falou Milo, bastante empolgado._

* * *

_De volta à mansão, Shun, que já estava vestido para a festa, esperava pelo aniversariante. Assim que Ikki estacionou o carro, o jovem de cabelos verdes adiantou-se até o veículo e antes mesmo que Hyoga deixasse o automóvel, Shun estendeu a ele um lenço para que o russo vendasse os olhos._

_- Para que isso, Shun? – perguntou Hyoga._

_- Não quero estragar a surpresa, oras! – riu o mais jovem – Vamos, eu te guio até seu quarto para você poder tomar um banho e se vestir._

_Hyoga achava graça das idéias de Shun. Vendou os olhos e saiu do carro, sendo guiado por Shun que ia puxando gentilmente o rapaz loiro para dentro da casa._

_Ikki, instintivamente, foi seguindo os dois e, dentro da mansão, ficou parado junto à porta apenas observando seu irmão levar Hyoga para o quarto. O rapaz moreno, que achava que quando se distanciasse do russo conseguiria se livrar da inquietação que estava sentindo na companhia dele, descobriu que o oposto é que estava acontecendo. Ver Hyoga se afastar assim, depois daquele dia, acompanhado por seu irmão, trouxe a ele uma nova e incompreensível perturbação._

_Camus e Milo, por sua vez, seguiram observando de perto tudo o que acontecia. Quando viram que Ikki finalmente deixou o posto ao lado da porta e rumou para seu próprio quarto, entreolharam-se com alguma preocupação, em um silêncio tenso que passou a preencher a sala vazia._

* * *

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ikki viu Hyoga entrar na sala e, como já previa, viu seu irmão caminhar nervosamente na direção do russo para questionar por que ele não estava no colégio, se não tinha mais nada para fazer naquele dia. E, como ele também já sabia que iria acontecer, Hyoga agia apaticamente, não parecendo reagir ao visível estresse estampado no rosto de Shun. Da outra vez, aquilo deixara o cavaleiro de Fênix profundamente irritado e, porque não aceitava que Hyoga fizesse pouco caso do trabalho do jovem de cabelos esverdeados, tinha resolvido intervir na primeira vez em que vivenciara essa situação. Contudo, dessa vez, ele não poderia agir assim. Sabendo das conseqüências resultantes daquela atitude, e do risco que Hyoga poderia correr por conta disso, Ikki preferiu permanecer ali, parado, sem descer as escadas.

Desse modo, Ikki presenciou, à distância, o seguinte diálogo entre os dois jovens:

- Ah é? Bom... ahn... você não tem mais nada para fazer hoje?

- Está querendo me expulsar daqui, Shun? – falou Hyoga, esboçando um sorriso.

- Não, não é bem expulsar... é só que... eu queria que você visse a festa quando já estivesse tudo pronto; e não assim... com a arrumação pela metade.

- Shun, você sabe que eu não me importo com essas coisas. Nem sei pra que tanta gente arrumando essa festa... para mim, um pedaço de bolo com uma vela em cima já seria até demais...

- Hyoga, não diga uma coisa dessas... Olha, hoje é para ser um dia feliz! É um dia importante e que devemos comemorar! Vamos lá, faz um esforço e se anima... Por favor... – disse Shun, com um olhar que transmitia a tristeza em ver o loiro naquele estado.

- Está bem, Shun... – respondeu Hyoga, comovido com o amigo – Eu vou me esforçar. Na verdade, isso é só cansaço; ando trabalhando demais. Acho que vou para o meu quarto ver se durmo um pouco. – e forçou um sorriso.

- Isso, vai descansar! Assim, na hora da festa, você estará se sentindo melhor! – falou um alegre Shun.

Hyoga nada respondeu, apenas seguiu em frente e começou a subir as escadas que davam para os quartos. Ikki continuava ali parado e viu o rapaz loiro se aproximar dele... Nesse instante, uma avalanche de sentimentos contraditórios tomaram conta de seu dolorido coração, de modo que quando Hyoga passou por ele, sem sequer cumprimentá-lo, ignorando-o como usualmente fazia, Ikki precisou segurar firme no corrimão das escadas, para não se entregar ao desesperador desejo de agarrar o cavaleiro de Cisne em um abraço forte, como se assim pudesse protegê-lo de um Destino fatal.

Ouviu Hyoga entrar em seu quarto e fechar a porta com chave, mas ainda não conseguia se mover. Céus, só agora ele realmente percebia que havia voltado no tempo... a frieza com que fora tratado pelo russo... a distância que havia entre eles... Aquela indiferença doeu-lhe na alma. Só agora o cavaleiro de Fênix percebia quão cruel estava sendo o Destino com ele. Para abrir mão de seu amor, conforme fora combinado, Ikki tinha de evitar a todo custo que Hyoga se apaixonasse por ele... e para isso, não podia se aproximar do jovem loiro. Portanto, Ikki teria de se adaptar a essa nova realidade, aceitando ser ignorado por Hyoga, como sempre acontecera até então.

- Meu Deus, eu não vou aguentar... – e lágrimas vinham aos olhos do jovem – ... eu não vou conseguir... não vou... – gemia baixinho.

E então, retirou do bolso a carta com o cisne. Seu olhos de um azul muito escuro contemplavam a carta, na qual um cisne voava em direção ao céu.

Acariciou a carta. O cisne estava vivo.

- E vai continuar assim. – falou, para si mesmo, com algum vigor. Ver a carta lembrou-lhe do porquê de tudo aquilo. Sabia que esse sofrimento pelo qual teria de passar acabaria com ele... Mas estava disposto a se sacrificar.

- Irmão! Está me ouvindo? Ikki!

- Ahn? O quê? – disse Ikki, despertando desses pensamentos.

Shun, apreensivo em ver o irmão naquele estado, gritava lá de baixo para entender o que acontecia com o moreno. Ikki, sabendo que não podia levantar suspeitas, desconversou:

- Desculpe, Shun... Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível... vou me deitar um pouco.

E saiu, deixando seu irmão preocupado.

Em seu quarto, Ikki deitou-se em sua cama e, como de fato a cabeça lhe doía, tomou uma aspirina e adormeceu logo em seguida.

* * *

- Hyoga! Hyoga, acorda!

Ikki acordou com a barulheira de Shun. O jovem Amamiya parecia animado e batia forte na porta de Hyoga, chamando-o.

- O que foi, Shun? – disse Hyoga, finalmente aparecendo à porta.

- Camus e Milo chegaram! Eles estão lá embaixo e querem ver você.

Um brilho deu um pouco de vida àquele olhar, tão vazio nos últimos dias. Sem dizer mais nada, seguiu com Shun para onde encontraria seu mestre e Milo.

Lá fora, Camus e Milo esperavam Hyoga sorridentes, ao lado de um dos carros da Fundação. Chamaram o jovem para conhecer seu presente, que tentava se mostrar um pouco mais animado, mas sem muita eficácia. A melancolia em que se encontrava preocupou Camus:

- Tive uma idéia: Meu jovem, o que acha de nos acompanhar para vermos o presente de Hyoga? – perguntou para Shun.

- Eu? Mas...

- Acho que seria bom para Hyoga que um amigo viesse junto. Talvez, isso ajude a animá-lo. – continuou Camus.

- Bom... Eu não sei... – Shun estava dividido. De fato, estava muito preocupado com o loiro, e queria acreditar no que Camus dizia sobre ele poder ajudar de alguma forma. Mas, por outro lado... – É que eu estou organizando a festa. Se eu for, quem vai poder terminar de organizar as coisas por aqui? – o cavaleiro mais jovem se via bastante angustiado.

- Pode ir, Shun. – e essa voz atraiu a atenção de todos para o homem de cabelos azulados que se encontrava à porta da mansão – Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

- Ikki? Pensei que estivesse descansando... – disse o caçula.

- Sua gritaria me acordou. E já que estou de pé, acho que posso ser útil.

Shun parecia incerto; e Hyoga observava com curiosidade a atitude do cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Vai logo, Shun; se der algum problema aqui, eu te ligo...

O jovem Amamiya abriu um imenso sorriso. Sabia que podia confiar no irmão; se ele prometia que arrumaria o resto da festa, então é o que ele faria.

- Bom... vamos logo então? – falou Milo, ansioso.

- Sim, vamos! – disse Shun, alegre – Está curioso para saber qual é o seu presente, Hyoga?

- Ah, sim, claro. – respondeu o rapaz, voltando ao seu estado de reclusão.

E partiram os quatro no carro, deixando Ikki para trás. O cavaleiro de Fênix repetia para si mesmo que isso era o certo a se fazer. Sentia o coração dilacerado, mas tinha de ser forte, precisava ser forte.

Lembrou-se então de que a pior parte ainda não tinha passado. Recordou-se que a festa ainda iria acontecer...

- Céus... será que eu vou conseguir ser forte...?

Olhou para uma frondosa cerejeira que ficava ali perto. As lembranças não o deixavam em paz. Sentiu o coração apertar mais ainda.

E então, baixou os olhos, deu meia-volta e entrou na mansão. Tinha uma festa para terminar de organizar.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 4**

Não foi difícil para Ikki terminar de preparar a festa para Hyoga. Era certo que esse tipo de coisa não era sua especialidade; mas Shun já havia deixado tudo encaminhado e o máximo que Ikki tinha de fazer era tomar algumas últimas decisões sobre onde ficar tal arranjo de flores ou onde colocar a mesa de presentes... E Ikki não teve qualquer dificuldade em resolver esses problemas, porque se lembrava muito bem de cada detalhe daquela noite, que fora tão especial para ele no passado.

Assim, quando Hyoga finalmente regressou com seu irmão, tudo estava pronto. O cavaleiro de Fênix já estava vestido para a festa e esperava por eles à porta da mansão, exatamente onde, há um ano, Shun estivera.

Quando viu o carro se aproximando, Ikki já imaginava a cena: Shun iria querer vendar o rapaz loiro para evitar que a surpresa fosse estragada e depois o levaria até seu quarto para que este pudesse se vestir. E lá... Ikki também já sabia o que aconteceria. Mas não ia pensar nisso. Não; ele precisava parar com essas lembranças.

Assim que o veículo parou por completo, saíram de dentro dele o rapaz russo e seu irmão. Porém, Hyoga, sem falar nada, apenas passou reto por Ikki e entrou na mansão. Shun ficou parado, acompanhando com o olhar para o jovem loiro que entrava rapidamente na casa. Camus e Milo saíram em seguida e, também em silêncio, afastaram-se do carro, indo na mesma direção que Hyoga – talvez fossem falar com ele? Ikki não sabia. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo não estava certo. Quando se viu a sós com Shun, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu? – sua voz demonstrava muita preocupação.

O caçula apresentava um olhar triste. Baixou a cabeça e algumas de suas madeixas esverdeadas encobriram-lhe os olhos.

- Nada. – disse, com uma voz quase sumida. E seguiu o caminho para entrar também na mansão.

Ikki sentia-se confuso. O que tinha acontecido naquele apartamento?

* * *

Quando um grande número de pessoas já havia chegado para a festa, alguém disse que era hora do aniversariante aparecer. Pela lógica, a pessoa que deveria chamar Hyoga para descer para a festa e encontrar seus convidados era Shun, uma vez que fora ele quem organizou tudo. Entretanto, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, Ikki percebeu logo que ele não faria isso. Desde que os convidados começaram a chegar, Shun fez questão de ficar recolhido a um canto, como se essa festa não lhe dissesse respeito em absolutamente nada.

- Bom, mas até que isso está de acordo com o que aconteceu da outra vez... – falou para si mesmo, lembrando-se de que, na primeira vez em que vivera aquela situação, Shun também tinha ficado calado e escondido pelos cantos da casa, por um motivo que Ikki só descobrira depois.

- Podem deixar que eu chamo! – falou um animado Seiya, enquanto subia rapidamente as escadas que davam para os quartos.

"_Exatamente como da outra vez"._ – pensou Ikki, que estava bastante tenso. A todo momento, ele comparava os acontecimentos de agora com o passado, para ver o que estava igual e o que estava mudado.

Pouco tempo depois, Hyoga apareceu e, parado no alto da escadaria, viu vários cavaleiros – de ouro, prata e bronze – em meio aos seus colegas de trabalho. Shun havia se esforçado muito e, por fim, conseguira chamar todas as pessoas que o conheciam e tinham alguma consideração pelo russo. Ao ver toda aquela gente olhando para ele, Hyoga engoliu em seco. Não imaginava que a festa teria essa... grandiosidade. A decoração estava realmente belíssima. Era visível que Shun tivera muito trabalho, mas o cavaleiro de Cisne, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia sentir-se feliz. Tentou sorrir, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um sorriso amarelo. E então desceu as escadas e passou a cumprimentar, sem muita empolgação, seus convidados.

Algum tempo depois, quando já tinha finalmente cumprimentado todas aquelas pessoas que vieram prestigiá-lo e não era mais peça fundamental para que a festa acontecesse – por sinal, a festa já estava bem animada e sua presença ou ausência pareciam não interferir no bom andamento dela – Hyoga decidiu que precisava sair daquele ambiente que parecia sufocá-lo. Quando estava quase perto da porta que dava para a parte externa da festa, que também acontecia ao redor da piscina, o russo bateu de frente com Shun, que até então o tinha evitado a todo custo. Os dois se olharam em silêncio e quando Hyoga ia fazer menção de falar alguma coisa, Shun simplesmente afastou-se dele com pressa. O loiro suspirou fundo, mas não foi atrás do mais jovem. Deixou a casa e foi para perto da piscina. Lá estava mais fresco, era verdade, mas havia muita gente ali também. A sensação de sufoco não passava. Resolveu então, dar a volta na mansão, pelo lado de fora, até chegar ao jardim. Em frente à mansão, como ele esperava, não havia ninguém. A festa se concentrava dentro da casa e perto da piscina.

Ali conseguiu se sentir um pouco melhor. Olhou para o céu e viu que a noite estava bonita e estrelada. Sorriu.

Foi caminhando pelo jardim, procurando afastar-se do barulho proveniente de sua própria festa. Ao chegar perto de uma frondosa cerejeira, percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Aproximou-se discretamente para ver quem era e não evitou um sorriso ao se dar conta de quem se tratava:

- Ah, claro. Esqueci que você não gosta de festas.

Ikki virou-se assustado ao ouvir aquela voz:

- Hyoga? Mas... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, bastante nervoso.

- Vim respirar um pouco. Está muito cheio lá dentro. Não sou anti-sociável como você, mas acho que Shun exagerou ao chamar tanta gente assim.

Ikki não conseguia articular uma palavra. Havia um certo desespero em seu peito. Hyoga não podia ter aparecido dessa maneira. Não; pelo que ele lembrava, Hyoga só apareceria ali depois que o bolo fosse cortado. E ainda nem haviam cantado o "parabéns"!

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando com essa cara? – perguntou Hyoga, aproximando-se um pouco para olhar melhor para Ikki.

- Não! Fique onde está, Pato! – falou Ikki, sem pensar, ao mesmo tempo em que recuava para manter distância do outro.

Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a atitude de Ikki.

- O que foi, Fênix? Está com medo de mim? – e sorriu novamente, achando um pouco de graça naquela situação.

A verdade é que Ikki estava, sim, com muito medo. Mas não era medo de Hyoga, e sim do que poderia acontecer com o rapaz loiro se chegasse mais perto do cavaleiro de Fênix.

- E... desde quando eu tenho medo de você? – falou Ikki, tentando se recompor. Seu coração batia acelerado e estava com dificuldades para organizar seus pensamentos, que nesse momento o confundiam bastante.

Hyoga cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para Ikki. Depois de alguns segundos, disse, sem deixar de encarar o outro que, por sua vez, evitava seu olhar:

- Ikki, você está muito esquisito hoje.

Nesse momento, o moreno levantou os olhos e encontrou Hyoga observando-o seriamente, como se o estivesse analisando.

- Esquisito? Não sei do que está falando. – procurou desconversar.

- Claro que sabe. – continuou Hyoga, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Ikki, deixando-o bastante desconfortável – Primeiro, você se oferece para terminar de arrumar essa festa para mim. Depois, não responde às minhas provocações. Parece mesmo que está com medo de mim.

- Já falei que não tenho medo de você. Agora, me deixa em paz que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – e começou a andar para sair daquele lugar. Não podia prolongar aquela conversa.

- O Shun falou com você? – Hyoga soltou essa frase com alguma rapidez, para que desse tempo de o moreno ouvir antes de se afastar mais.

Ikki parou ao escutar o que Hyoga acabava de falar. _"Eu não acredito..." _– e passou a mão pelo rosto, em um gesto que indicava certo desespero –_ "Não pode ser... Eu fiz tudo diferente! Como é que estamos aqui, agora, desse jeito? De novo?"_ – pensou, com os olhos azuis escuros refletindo sua angústia.

- Ikki... – disse Hyoga, aproximando-se do rapaz, que permanecia parado no mesmo lugar – Entendi que não tem medo de mim. É raiva então, não é mesmo?

"_Como é possível?" _– Ikki continuava de costas para Hyoga –_ "Como... Como podemos estar tendo exatamente a mesma conversa de um ano atrás? Eu fiz tudo para evitar que isso acontecesse! Eu fiz... não fiz...?"_ – e todas essas perguntas para as quais ele não encontrava as respostas o deixavam ainda mais aflito.

- Não vai nem me responder? – a voz de Hyoga, que soava mais triste que o normal, despertou Ikki de seus pensamentos.

- Raiva...? Como assim? Por que eu estaria com... raiva? – perguntou, mas sentia dificuldade em pronunciar cada uma daquelas palavras. Eram exatamente as mesmas palavras pronunciadas daquela outra vez. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Não conseguia pensar no que falar, pois encontrava-se confuso com tantos pensamentos desconexos e sentia-se inebriado pela presença de Hyoga, que parecia enfeitiçá-lo.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Ikki. Shun falou com você a respeito do que aconteceu hoje à tarde, não foi?

Ikki virou-se para encarar Hyoga. Então, algo realmente havia ocorrido naquela visita ao apartamento... E o moreno tinha dúvidas se desejava saber o que, de fato, tinha acontecido.

Tomando o silêncio do outro como uma resposta afirmativa, o russo então começou a falar, como se quisesse se explicar:

- Olha, eu juro que nunca tive a intenção de iludir ou magoar Shun. Eu acho que sempre soube dos sentimentos dele por mim, mas por comodidade, devo ter preferido ignorar esse fato e quis acreditar que Shun também só queria minha amizade. É estupidez da minha parte, eu reconheço. Não deixei meus sentimentos claros para ele e isso pode ter alimentado alguma esperança... Bom, eu sinto muito, Ikki. De verdade.

- Espera um pouco! O que foi que aconteceu?

- O Shun não te contou? – perguntou Hyoga, um pouco desorientado.

- Não, ele não me falou nada. – respondeu Ikki, que achava tudo aquilo cada vez mais surreal.

- Bem, ele... O Shun... me beijou. – disse Hyoga, bastante sem-graça. Afinal, uma coisa era se explicar; outra era ter de contar o ocorrido para Ikki.

Como o cavaleiro de Fênix parecia estar em estado de choque, Hyoga resolveu contar logo tudo de uma vez para evitar qualquer mal-entendido:

- A gente estava vendo um apartamento que Camus e Milo compraram para mim... Esse era o presente que eles queriam me dar. Aí, em dado momento, eu estava admirando a vista quando o Shun apareceu do meu lado, e me perguntou como eu estava. Sei que ele se preocupa muito comigo e quis demonstrar minha gratidão a ele com um sorriso sincero. Só que seu irmão deve ter entendido errado e, quando percebi, ele já estava... bem... acho que deu para entender.

Ikki continuava sem dizer nada. Lembrou que quando fora ele quem estivera visitando o apartamento com Hyoga, também o viu admirando a vista.

Lembrou-se também do que sentiu ao ver Hyoga naquele momento. De fato, havia sido uma visão de tirar o fôlego, por isso não se supreendia em saber que Shun não resistira àquela visão e acabara beijando-o, em uma atitude impulsiva.

- Tudo bem, já entendi que não quer falar comigo. – disse Hyoga, já que Ikki permanecia calado – Sei que não gosta de mim e que não está nada feliz em saber do que ocorreu hoje comigo e seu irmão, mas pode ficar tranqüilo: não vai acontecer mais nada entre a gente.

- Hyoga, eu... – Ikki não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer – ... Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia.

- Como assim? – perguntou o loiro, que não esperava esse comentário.

- Acho que... você e Shun se dão muito bem. Têm uma amizade boa, sólida... Então, quem sabe... – e engoliu em seco - ... De repente, ficar juntos seria algo muito bom para vocês dois.

Hyoga olhava para Ikki sem conseguir reagir. Ele tinha ouvido bem?

- Ikki, eu não sei se você bebeu demais ou fez algo para não estar dentro do seu juízo perfeito hoje, mas... Estamos falando do Shun, seu irmão caçula, sabe? Aquele que você superprotege e teme que qualquer coisa ruim aconteça a ele...

- Eu sei bem de quem estamos falando. – falou Ikki, um pouco chateado. Cada palavra que ele dizia fazia seu coração apertar dolorosamente. Mas não tinha outro jeito... Tinha de falar aquelas coisas pelo bem do loiro. O pior, no entanto, era ter de ouvir Hyoga falando com ele nesse tom sarcástico.

- Não parece. Porque você está aqui me pedindo para reconsiderar o que acabei de dizer! Está até parecendo que me acha a pessoa certa para Shun!

- E... acho mesmo. – a voz saiu quase sumida.

- Acha? – Hyoga arregalou os olhos – Ikki, não sei se percebeu, mas sou eu, Hyoga! O pato, o esnobe, o mimado e arrogante filhinho de mamãe que você só atura por ser também um cavaleiro de Athena! Esqueceu?

- Eu não penso isso de você, Hyoga.

- Como não? Você sempre me diz isso. – Hyoga estava realmente confuso. Por que Ikki estava tão estranho?

- Bem, eu não penso mais. Se Shun gosta tanto de você, então... você deve valer mesmo a pena. – disse Ikki, com um sorriso singelo. Ao menos, nessa última frase, não precisou mentir.

Hyoga, que durante toda a conversa não havia tirado os olhos de Ikki, percebeu que este fora sincero em suas últimas palavras e, instintivamente, baixou os olhos. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e disse:

- Não acredito que até você... a última pessoa de quem eu esperava ouvir isso.. fosse me falar algo do tipo. Parece até um complô. – disse, a voz denotando o quanto o russo parecia chateado.

- Do que está falando?

- Meu mestre, Camus, ficou quase uma hora falando comigo sobre isso.

- Camus?

- É. Depois que voltamos do apartamento eu fui para o meu quarto... Camus e Milo apareceram logo em seguida.

- Eles... viram o que aconteceu?

- Sim; eles acabaram interrompendo o... beijo. – disse Hyoga que, nesse momento, deu-se conta do tanto que estava se abrindo com o cavaleiro de Fênix. E falava sobre um assunto que, pensava ele, Ikki seria a última pessoa com quem conversaria. No entanto, estranhamento, o moreno parecia ser, naquele momento, a única pessoa com quem parecia ser possível conversar.

Realmente, Ikki não parecia ser a mesma pessoa. Hyoga não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido para que o irmão mais velho de Shun agisse daquela forma. De todo modo, apesar de não querer admitir para si mesmo, ele estava gostando dessa transformação. Ikki estava diferente, parecia ser uma pessoa com quem era agradável conversar. Afinal, ele não estava fazendo julgamentos, perguntava sem malícia e demonstrava preocupação e sinceridade em suas palavras.

Mas então... Hyoga tornou a lembrar quem era Ikki! Alguém que não tinha consideração por ele e que certamente odiaria vê-lo perto de seu querido irmão caçula! Sim, essa era o Ikki que ele conhecia. O que estava havendo? Algo estava muito errado ali...

Um silêncio desconfortável se fez entre os dois cavaleiros. Ikki sempre fora misterioso, mas agora se mostrava um verdadeiro enigma, o qual Hyoga sentia-se muito tentado em desvendar. O russo olhava para o outro, estudava-lhe as feições, queria tentar descobrir algo só nesse jogo de olhares... Mas parecia uma tarefa impossível. Ikki apenas retribuía o olhar de um modo como Hyoga nunca vira antes. Um olhar terno, cheio de carinho e cumplicidade. Um olhar que o loiro nunca viu naquele rosto sempre tão amargurado. Nem mesmo quando este buscava dirigir um olhar amoroso para seu irmão caçula.

Hyoga sentiu-se incomodado com as sensações que aquele olhar estava lhe despertando. Com os olhos, Ikki parecia desnudar-lhe a alma. Parecia enxergar através dele. Sentiu-se vulnerável. E tudo isso numa fração de segundos.

Irritado por sentir tantas coisas incompreensíveis ao mesmo tempo, começou a dizer, sem saber aonde queria chegar – o que era raro no cavaleiro de Cisne, sempre tão frio e comedido:

- Olha, eu não sei o que deu em você hoje. Talvez, você esteja preocupado com seu irmão e só queira ajudá-lo... ou então, está vendo alguma vantagem nisso, achando que se eu ficar com Shun não irei mais encher a sua paciência... Ou talvez você esteja justamente esperando que se eu ficar com Shun, ele não terá mais que encher você, porque terá a mim para cuidar dele... Mas isso significaria que você confia em mim, e eu não acho que possa ser isso... Só que se não for isso, então o que você...

- Ei, Pato... Calma. – sorriu Ikki. O rapaz moreno sempre achava muita graça quando o lado neurótico de Hyoga (que poucos conheciam e que ele sabia atiçar muito bem) aflorava – Eu só quero o melhor para vocês dois. É tão difícil de acreditar nisso?

- Claro que é. – respondeu Hyoga, secamente.

A resposta do jovem russo feriu os sentimentos de Ikki. Ele não gostava de lembrar esse passado em que eles não se davam nada bem:

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Você tem razão em estar me achando meio esquisito. Mas, se não for pedir muito, eu queria que você não questionasse meus motivos e simplesmente aceitasse que eu só quero o melhor para vocês.

- Acontece que isso é pedir muito, sim. Se você quer controlar a vida do seu irmão, eu estou pouco ligando. Isso é entre vocês dois. Mas eu não vou aceitar que você fique dando palpites sobre a minha vida amorosa! Se eu não estou disposto a ouvir isso do Camus, que é uma pessoa que respeito muito, até parece que vou dar ouvidos a você!

Ikki engoliu em seco:

- Camus também acha que você e Shun... deveriam ficar juntos?

- Acha. – respondeu Hyoga, rispidamente – Não fosse pelo Milo, que o convenceu a deixar esse assunto de lado, Camus estaria até agora tentando me convencer disso.

- Ah, é claro. – resmungou Ikki – E o que mais poderíamos esperar daquele francês arrogante?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hyoga, em um tom de voz que deixava claro que não havia gostado do comentário do outro.

- Camus até hoje tem dificuldades em aceitar que você é capaz de tomar decisões por conta própria. Ele adora se intrometer na sua vida.

- E quem você pensa que é para criticá-lo? Ele ao menos se preocupa de verdade comigo. Pior é você, que está querendo se intrometer também, sabe-se lá por que motivo egoísta!

- Caramba, Pato! – Ikki estava encontrando dificuldades em se controlar. Hyoga sabia como tirá-lo do sério – O que eu preciso fazer para provar que só estou querendo fazer o que é melhor para todos?

Sem perceberem, os dois haviam se aproximado muito. A discussão os fez chegar perto um do outro e agora mantinham uma pequena distância entre si, que não passou despercebida de nenhum dos dois.

- Acontece que... – disse Hyoga, um pouco ruborizado, em parte pelo calor da discussão, em parte por se dar conta de que estava mais perto de Ikki que o de costume – ... Acontece que não é do seu feitio agir assim. – conseguiu dizer, por fim.

- Você não me conhece tão bem assim, Hyoga... – disse Ikki, sentindo o coração acelerar devido a essa proximidade.

- Você é que não se deixa conhecer, Ikki... – respondeu o loiro, com a voz baixa e rouca.

Os dois agora se encaravam como se fosse impossível deixar os olhos um do outro. Ikki sentia-se perdido dentro daquele olhar e estava já prestes a perder a razão quando uma voz vinda da porta da mansão despertou a ambos daquele momento:

- Hyoga! – gritava Shiryu, que procurava saber se o amigo estava por ali.

- O que foi, Shiryu? – falou Hyoga, afastando-se abruptamente de Ikki.

- Até que enfim achei você! Milo acabou de ligar do aeroporto.

- Aeroporto?

- Sim, ele e Camus estão lá.

Hyoga tinha percebido que Camus e Milo não estavam em sua festa, e acreditava que o motivo disso fora a discussão que tivera em seu quarto com seu mestre, por não estar disposto a ouvir o conselho que este lhe dava sobre sua relação com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Mas não imaginava que Camus fosse ficar tão aborrecido a ponto de decidir voltar para a França mais cedo:

- Eles estão indo embora? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não... – falou Shiryu – Eles me pediram para avisar a você que foram lá buscar Isaac, que acabou de chegar.

- Isaac? – e a expressão que tomou conta do rosto de Hyoga demonstrava que aquela não era uma boa notícia.

- Sim... E pediram que você fosse lá agora. Parece que há um problema sério com Isaac e precisam de você lá.

A expressão de desagrado mudou para uma de preocupação. Hyoga correu até Shiryu, recolheu as informações necessárias para encontrar no aeroporto aqueles que ele considerava sua família e, em questão de minutos, saiu da mansão em um dos carros da Fundação. Tudo isso sem que os convidados se dessem conta de que o aniversariante abandonava sua própria festa.

Ikki, por sua vez, permaneceu ali parado, atrás da cerejeira. Viu Shiryu voltar para dentro da mansão e percebeu que o cavaleiro de Dragão não tinha se dado conta de sua presença ali. E assim, quando se viu sozinho mais uma vez, sentou-se em um banco ali perto e tentou colocar as idéias em ordem:

- Mas... que diabos está havendo, afinal? – falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Acho que vou ter de explicar, não é mesmo, meu rapaz? – disse uma voz que Ikki reconheceu de imediato.

- Ah, é você? – falou o moreno, demonstrando não estar muito feliz em rever o homem de cabelos prateados que aparecia de trás de uma outra árvore.

- Sim, sou eu. E não planejava aparecer de novo tão cedo, mas... você não me deixou escolha.

Ikki nada respondeu. Olhava para o outro aguardando alguma explicação.

- Você deve ter percebido como uma pequena mudança de atitude acarreta tantas novas situações, não é mesmo? Veja só: o simples fato de não descer aquelas escadas impediu que você e o jovem russo dessem início a uma bonita amizade. Em contrapartida, fez com que seu irmão tivesse a oportunidade de beijar esse rapaz.

- Grande coisa. – resmungou Ikki – Da outra vez, Shun também... beijou Hyoga. Só que foi no quarto, enquanto o ajudava a se vestir para a festa. – e, ao recordar-se do dia em que Shun lhe confidenciara esse fato, sentiu o coração apertar.

Os olhos prateados brilharam satisfeitos para Ikki:

- Ah, meu rapaz... Mas isso é uma grande coisa, sim. Faz muita diferença... Perceba: na primeira vez em que vivenciaram essa situação, Hyoga recebeu um beijo de seu irmão após ter passado um agradável dia em sua companhia. Você havia acalmado o espírito do jovem russo que, por conta disso, soube desvencilhar-se de modo mais apropriado da demonstração de afeto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. E outro importante detalhe: Tendo esse beijo ocorrido no quarto e não no apartamento, os dois não foram surpreendidos por ninguém.

- E que diferença faz Camus e Milo terem visto ou não o que aconteceu entre eles?

- Faz toda a diferença, Ikki. Talvez você não saiba, mas Camus faz muito gosto da união de seu pupilo com seu irmão...

- Sei disso. Hyoga já me contou.

- ... e ele não medirá esforços para fazer o que julga ser o certo para seu aluno. Entretanto, o garoto russo não aprecia que digam a ele o que fazer ou não... Por isso, sei que, dessa vez, as coisas serão bem diferentes. Afinal, diferentemente do ocorrido no passado, Camus agora pôde testemunhar o afeto de seu irmão por Hyoga. Esse simples detalhe já desencadeou uma série de mudanças...

Ikki cruzou os braços, já impaciente com as várias pausas dramáticas que o homem de cabelos cor de prata insistia em fazer a todo momento:

- Por exemplo: Apesar de seu irmão ter ficado chateado da primeira vez por não ter sua demonstração de amor retribuída por Hyoga, pode ter a certeza de que nesse momento a coisa está ainda pior. Além disso, Hyoga também não está muito bem. No passado, ele conseguiu lidar razoavelmente bem com o assédio do seu pequeno irmão, mas agora... ah, agora ele está muito mais nervoso. Primeiro porque dessa vez vocês não tiveram aquela conversa na cafeteria, que para o rapaz russo havia sido muito importante... E segundo porque o mestre dele deixou-o ainda mais esgotado emocionalmente. E é por isso que o pobre garoto loiro sentiu-se compelido a buscar um refúgio de sua própria festa mais cedo que da outra vez. Como tinha sido mesmo? Ah, sim... na primeira vez, ele só viera até esta belíssima cerejeira depois de cantarem os parabéns a ele. E isso só aconteceu porque Shun voltou a tentar aproximar-se dele. Seu irmão ainda estava esperançoso – afinal, o cavaleiro de Cisne foi muito cortês na hora de interromper aquele beijo. Mas, dessa vez, que diferença! A angústia assaltou logo o coração do jovem loiro e ele veio parar aqui antes da hora... – finalizou sorridente, regozijando-se de suas próprias palavras.

Ikki estava sem reação. Eram muitas as informações a serem processadas e ele ainda estava concebendo a idéia de que uma pequena atitude havia, de fato, mudado tantas coisas. E ele ainda não sabia dizer se havia mudado para melhor ou... pior.

- Devo dizer que estava bastante satisfeito observando a mudança de rumo na vida de tantas pessoas por conta do nosso trato. Mas eis que, no momento em que criei grande expectativa... você me decepcionou, senhor Ikki.

- Do que... está falando?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendido. Você sabe muito bem de que estou falando. Do momento que acaba de se passar. Do que, por muito pouco, não chegou a se concretizar...

Ikki não pôde evitar um sorriso. Em seu íntimo, sabia que isso de fato havia ocorrido e a simples idéia de poder ter beijado Hyoga naquele instante aqueceu seu coração.

- Pois então... da mesma forma que da primeira vez, você e Hyoga acabaram discutindo. E essa discussão quase termina da mesma forma que no passado: com um acalorado... _beijo_ entre vocês.

Ikki se lembrava... aquele havia sido o primeiro beijo entre eles. Um beijo dado no calor do momento e da discussão. Mas muito, muito marcante. E fora o início da história deles. Uma dolorosa e sofrida história...

- Você me decepcionou, Ikki. Esperava que fosse mais forte. Mas, tudo bem. Dessa vez, passa. Afinal, nada chegou a acontecer, de fato. E a história agora irá trilhar um caminho que só irá dificultar isso ainda mais.

Ikki olhou interrogativo para o homem de aparência frágil a sua frente.

- Lembra-se? Na primeira vez em que viveram tudo isso, Isaac não havia aparecido. Mas agora, aí está ele. No aeroporto, à espera de Hyoga.

Foi então que o moreno deu mostras de começar a entender o que se passava.

- Exatamente, senhor Ikki. Foi Camus quem o chamou. E sim, as coisas a partir de agora ficarão muito interessantes...

E, tendo dito essa última frase, o homem de cabelos prateados olhou ameaçadoramente para o cavaleiro de Fênix:

- Mas é bom que fique claro: Se voltar a se aproximar desse jeito do rapaz russo... terei que lembrá-lo do nosso trato de uma forma mais eficiente. E eu posso garantir que você não irá gostar nada do modo como farei isso...

E, voltando a dar um sorriso amável, fez uma reverência e desapareceu na escuridão da noite, como em um passe de mágica; deixando o outro só, acompanhado apenas de seus pensamentos angustiados.

Ikki voltou a olhar para o céu. Já não era possível ver as estrelas. Havia agora nuvens muito escuras preenchendo aquela que até então fora uma bela noite. Essas nuvens indicavam que uma tempestade se aproximava. "_Mas espere um pouco... Da outra vez não choveu..."_

E foi assim que o rapaz moreno entendeu que o Destino estava disposto a fazer mais que simplesmente assistir ao desenrolar dos fatos. Ele iria participar ativamente das mudanças que estavam por vir. E, ao lembrar-se do que ocorrera da primeira vez, ele entendeu o que iria acontecer... Sim, essa chuva faria muita diferença.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 5**

A pressa para chegar ao aeroporto foi tamanha que Hyoga sequer se deu ao trabalho de estacionar o carro em um lugar adequado. Largou-o em frente a uma das entradas do local e ainda escutou os gritos de alguém lhe dizendo que era proibido estacionar ali. Entretanto, tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Afinal, Isaac estava lá. E, para isso ter acontecido, algo grave devia estar se passando... Até porque o outro pupilo de Camus havia dito, na última vez em que se falaram, que não queria mais ver Hyoga. Ele se lembrava bem... o finlandês ficara muito magoado quando o russo lhe dissera que não poderia corresponder a seus sentimentos. Como resposta, Isaac fora muito duro e falara coisas bastante cruéis ao loiro, mas Hyoga nada dissera em retorno. Achou que merecia tudo aquilo. Sentiu-se realmente mal por não poder sentir pelo amigo o que ele lhe pedia. Pensava que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, levando em conta que, por culpa do cavaleiro de Cisne, Isaac perdera a visão de um dos olhos. _"Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Até tentaria sentir algo por Isaac se eu já não estivesse... Ah, mas que droga. Eu devo ser um grande idiota mesmo por ficar alimentando alguma esperança em relação a isso..."_ Sim, havia algo mais incomodando o jovem russo além da aparição inesperada de Isaac. O encontro que tivera com Ikki debaixo daquela cerejeira ainda não havia sido devidamente processado. O que tinha sido aquilo? Havia acontecido algo? Ou fora apenas sua impressão?

E assim, o rapaz loiro ia andando pelo aeroporto tentando encontrar respostas para todas essas questões, de modo que não percebeu quando Milo aproximou-se dele:

- Hyoga! Até que enfim você chegou!

- Milo? – respondeu Hyoga, voltando à realidade – Onde está Camus? E Isaac? – perguntou, olhando para os lados e dando-se conta de que, à sua frente, estava apenas o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Eles estão num café, conversando. Eu saí para comprar uma revista.

Nesse instante, o celular de Milo tocou. Este apenas o retirou do bolso e, olhando para o visor com uma expressão de enfado, silenciou o aparelho e tratou de guardá-lo no mesmo lugar em que estava antes.

- Não vai atender? – perguntou Hyoga, curioso.

- Não. É o Camus e ele deve estar ligando para perguntar mais uma vez se vou demorar para voltar.

- Nossa... – sorriu Hyoga – Você se afasta por alguns minutos e ele já sente saudades? Nunca imaginei que Camus fosse assim...

- Na verdade... – disse Milo, coçando a cabeça em um gesto nervoso – Já tem quase uma hora que deixei os dois no café.

- Uma hora? Tudo isso só para comprar uma revista?

- Eu não estava comprando revista nenhuma. Usei isso como desculpa para sair de lá. – respondeu Milo, bastante sério.

Hyoga ficou em silêncio, esperando que Milo continuasse a falar. Entretanto, o escorpiano não disse mais nada e parecia muito desconfortável naquela situação. Hyoga já conhecia um pouco da forma de agir de Milo e sabia que, naquele momento, ele estava precisando desabafar. Porém, não era do seu feitio pedir para que o ouvissem, então o rapaz loiro é quem teria de puxar o assunto:

- Qual o problema, Milo? Desentendeu-se com o meu mestre de novo? – perguntou, com um sorriso amigo.

- Você me conhece bem, garoto... – falou retribuindo o sorriso – Já sabe que a única pessoa que consegue me deixar nesse estado é o Camus...

- O que foi dessa vez, Milo? – perguntou, mas não em tom de reprovação. Hyoga sabia que Camus e Milo, por possuírem temperamentos tão diferentes, às vezes não se entendiam. E, nessas horas, seu auxílio era de muita valia. Afinal, Hyoga entendia seu mestre como ninguém, uma vez que fora praticamente criado por ele. Ao mesmo tempo, compreendia o modo como Milo gostava de agir. O escorpiano era muito impulsivo, movido a sentimentos e Hyoga o admirava por isso. Desejava ser tão bem resolvido com seus sentimentos como o companheiro de Camus. Mas, acreditava o cavaleiro de Cisne que as coisas nunca seriam tão fáceis para ele. Contudo, seu mestre, que também possuía dificuldades em lidar com o que sentia, tinha em Milo a pessoa que podia lhe ajudar a resolver esse problema e Hyoga faria de tudo para que Camus nunca perdesse essa pessoa que era tão especial e necessária em sua vida. Por isso, sempre que possível, intermediava as discussões dos dois que, de maneira geral, nunca eram muito sérias.

- Hyoga, na verdade... o problema dessa vez não é o Camus. Não diretamente.

- Como assim?

- Olha, você vai me desculpar, porque eu sei que você também tem um grande carinho pelo Isaac; entendo que vocês três são praticamente uma família e respeito tudo isso. Só que tem algo naquele finlandês que eu não consigo engolir...

De fato, quando precisava desabafar, Milo não era de muitos rodeios. Seu orgulho o impedia de iniciar a conversa, mas uma vez que perguntassem a ele qual era o problema, o defensor da 8ª casa do Santuário era bastante direto e despejava tudo o que o estivesse incomodando de uma vez, sem se preocupar muito com as conseqüências desse ato.

- Isaac fez algo contra você, Milo? – perguntou o loiro, tentando entender o que se passava.

- Não. _Ainda_ não. – respondeu fazendo questão de frisar a palavra "ainda" – Sei que não tenho nada de concreto para justificar minha atitude em relação a ele, mas eu garanto que meu instinto não está errado, Hyoga. E eu sei que o que estou dizendo não lhe agrada nem um pouco, afinal ele é como um irmão para você, mas...

- Não. – cortou-o secamente – Não somos como irmãos.

- Ahn... tá. – Milo estranhou o comentário abrupto de Hyoga, mas preferiu não dar importância e terminar o que tinha para dizer – Então são como amigos, que seja. De todo modo...

- Não, também não acho que sejamos amigos. – interrompeu Hyoga, mais uma vez.

- Hyoga, por acaso... tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer antes que eu prossiga? – questionou Milo, entendendo que havia algo afligindo o garoto russo. E percebia isso porque conhecia bem o pupilo de Camus. Talvez, em alguns momentos, conhecesse o jovem russo até melhor que o seu próprio mestre...

Hyoga sempre sentiu uma grande necessidade de corresponder a todas as expectativas de Camus. Por isso, sempre evitou, a todo custo, que seu lado emotivo aflorasse – uma vez que o cavaleiro de Aquário considerava isso uma grande fraqueza. Por esse motivo, o jovem Cisne tinha se acostumado a esconder de Camus o que realmente pensava e sentia a respeito de algumas coisas. A relação deles fora sempre assim e parecia funcionar muito bem. Entretanto, havia mais ou menos uns cinco anos que essa história tinha sido modificada. Foi quando Camus e Milo oficializaram sua relação, e mudaram-se para a França.

Naquela época, Hyoga tinha ficado muito preocupado, pensando em como sua relação com Camus poderia mudar. Apesar de ter que evitar sempre que Camus percebesse a sua dificuldade em ser uma pessoa fria como um cavaleiro de gelo deveria ser, Hyoga admirava demais o seu mestre. Por ter sido a pessoa que o criou, que lhe ensinou valores, que o formou como pessoa, o russo tinha por ele o carinho devotado a um pai. E sabia que Camus o tinha como a um filho. Assim, apesar de não demonstrarem aberta e efusivamente para todos, ambos eram muito ligados e Hyoga sabia que, sempre que precisasse, poderia contar com o aquariano. Aliás, muitas foram as vezes em que, atormentado por algum problema, refugiara-se no Santuário, na casa de Aquário. Camus sempre o recebia de braços abertos e os dois, mestre e pupilo, nunca falavam do problema que levava o mais jovem até lá. Apenas agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, usufruindo da companhia um do outro. E, para Hyoga, isso era o suficiente. O simples fato de estar na presença de Camus o ajudava a sentir-se melhor.

Porém, com a entrada definitiva de Milo na vida de Camus, Hyoga se perguntava qual seria seu lugar na vida de seu mestre a partir de então. Após muito pensar, preferiu não incomodar o casal, acreditando que o melhor seria dar um espaço para os dois. Afinal, apesar de admirar o cavaleiro de Escorpião como guerreiro, sabia que este era bastante ciumento e não estava disposto a causar problemas para Camus. Já tinha ouvido histórias terríveis sobre como Milo havia ensinado dolorosas lições a quem ousasse chamar mais a atenção de Camus do que ele e isso fora o suficiente para que Hyoga decidisse ficar no seu canto. E fazia isso não por medo do que o Escorpião poderia fazer com ele, mas por temer o que isso poderia fazer com o relacionamento do casal. Hyoga, de fato, estava muito contente em ver seu mestre apaixonado e feliz e sabia como isso era importante para ele. Portanto, se Milo fazia bem a Camus, o russo queria mais era que os dois ficassem juntos e felizes por muito tempo. E, por nada nesse mundo, ele faria qualquer coisa que viesse a incomodá-los ou atrapalhá-los.

No entanto, um mês depois de se mudarem para Paris, Hyoga recebeu uma carta de seu mestre, chamando-o para conhecer sua nova morada. Alegrou-se em saber que seu mestre ainda desejava manter contato, mas prometera a si mesmo que não faria nada que viesse a prejudicar a relação dos dois.

Chegando a Paris, foi muito bem recebido tanto por Camus quanto por Milo e pôde ver com seus próprios olhos como o cavaleiro de Aquário estava muito bem por viver ao lado de quem amava. Sentiu-se feliz também e assim passou quase todas as suas férias da faculdade na França. Porém, policiou-se bastante para não parecer à vontade demais, tentando não passar dos limites para não despertar ciúmes ou qualquer coisa que desagradasse ao escorpiano.

Assim foi que, quando as férias da faculdade estavam perto de terminar, Camus, em um jantar de despedida que ele mesmo preparara para seu pupilo, fez uma proposta que deixou gelado o cavaleiro de Cisne:

- Hyoga, eu estava pensando... O que acha de mudar-se para a França?

- Como? Como... assim? – perguntou gaguejando enquanto olhava para Milo que mantinha um olhar impassível.

- Me pareceu que você gostou bastante daqui. Há muito tempo não o via tão feliz e se Paris faz tão bem a você, deveria cogitar a possibilidade de mudar-se para cá...

- Eu? Em Paris? Não, mestre, imagine... – riu, bastante nervoso – Você só teve essa impressão porque estou mais relaxado. São as férias. Aliás, outro motivo que me impede de vir para cá: a faculdade. Não posso deixar tudo para trás, ainda mais que estou próximo de me formar... – falava, um pouco afobado, e sempre olhando para Milo, como se estivesse se justificando por algo. Mas Milo continuava sem esboçar qualquer reação.

- Ora, Hyoga. Você poderia transferir-se para uma faculdade daqui...

- É, até poderia, mas... o custo de vida seria elevado. Afinal, lá no Japão eu moro na mansão e não tenho gastos com moradia...

- Você poderia morar aqui, comigo e Milo. Temos um quarto sobrando. – finalizou Camus.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos. Milo apenas o observava com um olhar interrogativo. O russo entendeu que era preciso dar um fim àquilo o quanto antes:

- Mestre, sinto muito, mas isso não será possível. Eu gosto muito da faculdade em que estudo, tenho meus amigos, minha vida lá. Além disso, já tenho um emprego em vista e gostaria muito de consegui-lo, porque seria uma conquista por mérito próprio e eu tenho trabalhado bastante para isso... – falou, em um tom de voz sério e de modo a não dar mais assunto que pudesse prolongar aquela conversa.

- Ah, sim. Compreendo. – respondeu Camus, que nada mais disse durante o resto do jantar, que prosseguiu em silêncio.

Mais tarde, Hyoga estava em seu quarto preparando as malas para partir no dia seguinte quando ouviu baterem à porta. Era Milo:

- Com licença. Posso entrar?

- Claro. – respondeu Hyoga, enquanto buscava algo em seu guarda-roupa.

Milo entrou no quarto e permaneceu calado, observando o rapaz loiro ir e voltar com mais coisas para colocar em sua mala. Incomodado com a presença daquele homem que não dizia nada, Hyoga perguntou:

- Você quer alguma coisa?

- Sim. – respondeu o Escorpião, cruzando os braços – Quero saber qual é o seu problema comigo.

Hyoga foi tomado de surpresa por essa pergunta repentina. Não imaginava que Milo pudesse ser tão direto. Não estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude e ficou sem reação.

- E então? Vai falar ou vou ter que arrancar uma resposta à força?

- Calma, Milo. – disse Hyoga finalmente – Tudo o que eu não quero é arrumar confusão com você.

- Não é o que parece.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ora, Hyoga. Não se faça de bobo. Desde que chegou aqui, você fica me evitando a todo custo. Não consegue ficar à vontade na minha presença e agora, para piorar a situação, faz essa desfeita a Camus.

- Desfeita? Está falando do...

- Estou falando do que acabou de acontecer, sim. – Milo, apesar de não aumentar o tom de voz, soava bastante agressivo – Da proposta que Camus lhe fez e do pouco caso que demonstrou em relação a isso.

- Pouco caso? Mas... eu só disse que não podia aceitar.

- Pois é. E isso magoou o seu mestre. Ele estava confiante que você aceitaria, fez planos, procurou por faculdades aqui e informou-se a respeito de transferências...

- Não acredito que ele fez isso. – suspirou Hyoga.

- Mas ele fez. E a forma como você respondeu foi muito grosseira. Tudo bem se você não quer se mudar para cá; mas poderia ao menos dar uma desculpa menos esfarrapada, garoto.

- Desculpa esfarrapada? Tudo o que eu disse lá é verdade! – disse Hyoga, um pouco exaltado.

- Pode até ser verdade, Cisne. Mas todos nós sabemos que tudo aquilo não é o motivo real pelo qual você não quer se mudar para cá.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Então, garoto, eu preciso que me fale de uma vez. Qual é o seu problema comigo? Seja lá o que for, precisamos resolver logo para que as nossas diferenças não atrapalhem mais nada.

- Não atrapalhem mais o quê? – perguntou Hyoga, ainda sem saber como reagir. Não estava acostumado com esses confrontos diretos.

- Não atrapalhem nos planos de Camus. Ele quer muito você aqui, morando com a gente. E, para isso, precisamos resolver nossas diferenças, certo? – falou, com um sorriso que pareceu até amigável para Hyoga.

- E você aceita que eu more aqui?

- Eu quero que você more aqui, Hyoga. Ainda não ficou claro o suficiente? Você aqui vai deixar Camus mais feliz e isso é tudo o que eu quero.

- Então... você não ficaria com ciúmes de mim?

- Claro que não. Camus gosta de você e eu também. Quero dizer, eu gostava. Agora que você ficou estranho comigo, já não sei mais.

Hyoga sorriu. As coisas pareciam ser mais simples do que ele tinha pensado...

- E então? Como podemos resolver nosso problema, garoto?

- Não tem problema nenhum. Desculpe, Milo. Acho que foi tudo um mal-entendido.

- Do que está falando?

- É que... eu tinha ouvido uns boatos a seu respeito, Milo... E isso me fez pensar algumas bobagens.

- Que tipo de boatos?

- Nada muito sério. – tentou amenizar, vendo que Milo não gostou desse último comentário – É só que as pessoas sempre comentaram que você é muito ciumento, possessivo...

- Sou mesmo. E daí?

- Ahn... Bom, então... As pessoas comentavam que você era um tanto cruel com quem ousasse disputar a atenção de Camus com você.

- E você ficou com medo de mim? – riu Milo.

- Claro que não. – disse Hyoga, ofendido – Mas eu, assim como você, queria ver Camus feliz. E eu sei que ele não gosta quando você cria caso por causa desse ciúme que você não sabe controlar.

- Eu sei controlar. Só que prefiro não fazê-lo.

- Pois deveria. Eu já vi meu mestre ficar muito chateado por conta disso. Então, já que você não gosta de controlar seu ciúme, eu resolvi ficar no meu canto. Não queria que Camus se chateasse por causa de um mal-entendido entre a gente.

- No entanto, foi o que você acabou fazendo. Então, é por isso que não aceitou a proposta? Achou que eu ficaria com ciúmes da relação que você tem com seu mestre?

- Bem... sim.

- Garoto, que besteira. Eu nunca vi nada de mais na relação de vocês dois. Pelo contrário, eu sei o quanto você é importante para o Camus. Ele gosta muito de você, Hyoga. E, pelo fato de ele gostar tanto, quis me aproximar também, mas você parecia repelir qualquer contato comigo.

- Desculpe, foi inconsciente. Estava tentando não me envolver demais.

- É, mas isso me fez achar que você tinha algum problema com a minha pessoa.

- Não tenho, Milo. Pode estar certo disso. Você é um dos cavaleiros que mais respeito.

- A recíproca é verdadeira, garoto. – sorriu Milo, jovialmente – Por isso eu tinha ficado tão chateado. Seria uma pena se não pudéssemos nos dar bem, tanto pelo Camus quanto pelo respeito que sempre acreditei haver entre a gente.

- Eu sinto muito ter criado essa confusão. Queria tanto não criar problemas e foi justamente o que acabei fazendo. – disse Hyoga, demonstrando estar verdadeiramente chateado com tudo isso.

- Hyoga, também não precisa se preocupar tanto. Relaxa, essas coisas acontecem...

Milo percebeu que seu comentário não surtiu efeito. O garoto loiro a sua frente continuava tenso, parecendo buscar interiormente a melhor resposta para dar a Milo. Foi então que se deu conta do que se passava:

- Ah, é verdade. Tinha me esquecido de que Camus é seu mestre.

Hyoga franziu a sobrancelha. Milo continuou, rindo:

- Quero dizer, não é que eu me esqueci de verdade. Só não tinha me tocado ainda que o fato de ser pupilo dele faz com você aja de acordo com o que aprendeu com ele...

- Sim, Camus me ensinou muitas coisas. E o que tem de mais nisso?

- Bem... por mais que eu admire Camus como cavaleiro, sei que ele possui alguns defeitos como qualquer pessoa. E um desses defeitos é a frieza com que ele lida com tudo a seu redor.

Nesse momento, Hyoga preferiu desviar os olhos de Milo. Voltou seu olhar para a janela.

- Não me entenda mal, garoto. É o jeito dele e eu o amo de qualquer forma. Até porque comigo ele já aprendeu a não ser tão frio. Mas ainda estou tentando ajudá-lo a mudar um pouco esse jeito de ser. Não quero que ele vire outra pessoa nem nada disso; mas eu sei que, em alguns aspectos, essa forma de ele agir o prejudica mais que tudo. E, pelo visto, prejudicou também a você.

- Eu não sei do que está falando. – disse Hyoga, que não encarava Milo e continuava a olhar para as estrelas da janela de seu quarto.

- Sabe sim. Esse seu comportamento me confirmou algo que eu sempre soube a seu respeito, Hyoga. Desde a batalha das doze casas. Você é uma pessoa muito sensível. E isso, ao contrário do que possa pensar, não é uma fraqueza...

- É sim. Demonstrar que tem sentimentos expõe demais a pessoa. E isso nunca é bom. – interrompeu-o Hyoga.

- Pelo visto, você aprendeu muito bem... – disse Milo, um pouco triste – Olha, garoto, sei que foi isso o que Camus lhe ensinou, mas eu queria que você tentasse enxergar as coisas de um modo diferente...

Hyoga permanecia calado. Ouvia o que Milo dizia, mas não sabia aonde ele queria chegar.

- Hyoga, você não é igual ao seu mestre. É da natureza dele ser frio e por isso, ele vive razoavelmente bem assim. Eu digo razoavelmente porque não acho que seja bom para qualquer pessoa esconder o que sente... Mas enfim: você não é igual a ele. Não é da sua natureza esconder seus sentimentos. Sei que faz isso porque aprendeu a ser assim com Camus. E aprendeu que isso é o melhor, mas... espero que consiga perceber que as coisas não são bem assim.

- Milo, eu aprecio o que está tentando fazer, mas eu sei o que é melhor para mim, está bem? – disse Hyoga, incomodado com aquela situação.

- Infelizmente, eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – falou Milo, com uma seriedade grave – Se soubesse mesmo, nada disso teria acontecido. Você, Hyoga, é uma pessoa muito sensível que aprendeu, a duras penas, como esconder o que sente. O problema é que você não consegue simplesmente calar seus sentimentos, eles ficam te remoendo por dentro, te levando a pensar demais. E, por pensar demais, você pode acabar chegando às conclusões erradas.

- Milo, você está exagerando. Só porque dessa vez aconteceu isso, não quer dizer que...

- Hyoga, se você tivesse simplesmente conversado abertamento sobre tudo isso comigo ou com Camus, acho que esse problema teria sido evitado. Se você estava inseguro sobre como deveria agir agora que Camus e eu estávamos juntos pra valer, era só ter falado, perguntado, conversado a respeito. Com certeza, teria sido melhor do que você ficar tentando adivinhar como agir.

- Camus... Camus não gosta de conversar sobre essas coisas. – foi só o que o russo conseguiu dizer.

Milo entendeu que não seria fácil ajudar Hyoga a mudar. Era possível que fosse mais difícil ajudar o pupilo, e não o mestre, como ele pensava. Mas faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance:

- Garoto, eu sei que Camus não te dá muita abertura para falar sobre esses assuntos. Mas isso vai mudar. Aos poucos, mas vai. E, enquanto ele ainda não estiver muito receptivo, você pode conversar comigo.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos. Não quis parecer rude, mas não esperava ouvir isso de Milo.

- Eu sempre admirei isso em você, sabia? Sempre achei que o fato de você ter tanta sensibilidade era algo que o fortalecia, e não o contrário. Gostaria que percebesse isso também. – e sorriu com sinceridade para Hyoga – Bom, então, estamos combinados. Sempre que precisar, pode vir falar comigo, está bem?

O cavaleiro de Cisne continuava sem saber o que dizer. Porém, por algum motivo, as palavras de Milo pareciam trazer uma sensação de conforto a ele. Mas preferiu não dizer nada a respeito.

- E já que agora está tudo esclarecido, isso significa que você pode vir morar conosco, certo? – continuou Milo.

Com essa pergunta, Hyoga foi trazido novamente para a realidade:

- Morar com vocês? Não, não posso. – respondeu rápido.

- Por que não?

- Milo, eu adoraria ficar, isso é fato, mas... – e soltou um suspiro – Eu... realmente tenho uma... vida por lá.

Milo percebeu que Hyoga ficara levemente enrubescido. O cavaleiro de Escorpião não era nada bobo; sorriu e fingiu-se de desentendido:

- Está bem, então. Eu converso com Camus. Vou explicar o mal-entendido a ele e dizer que você tem mesmo motivos mais... fortes que te prendem ao Japão. Boa noite, garoto.

Saindo do quarto, Milo não conseguiu conter uma leve risada. E pensou que uma paixão, mesmo que de adolescente, valia a pena ser vivida...

- E então, Hyoga? Tem algo que você queira me dizer a respeito de Isaac? – perguntou Milo, sentando-se em um banco perto da banca do aeroporto e fazendo um gesto para que Hyoga o imitasse.

Hyoga sabia que não podia mentir para Milo. Depois daquela conversa que tiveram no quarto às vésperas da sua viagem de volta ao Japão, uns cinco anos atrás, muita coisa tinha mudado. Aos poucos, Milo foi ganhando mais e mais a confiança de Hyoga, que passou a confidenciar algumas coisas a ele. Como não sentia liberdade de falar sobre certo assuntos com Camus, muitas vezes buscava a Milo. Havia essa cumplicidade entre eles, mas isso não significava que Hyoga podia falar tudo para o escorpiano. Não; havia certas coisas que ele jamais poderia confidenciar a qualquer pessoa:

- Ahn... mais ou menos. Isaac e eu tivemos um desentendimento, só isso.

- Sei. Hyoga, eu já te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que um simples desentendimento não seria o bastante para você agir dessa maneira em relação ao garoto finlandês. Vamos lá; não insulte a minha inteligência. O que foi que aconteceu?

Hyoga não podia mentir para Milo. Mas poderia omitir algumas coisas:

- Está bem. É que... há uns dois meses, mais ou menos... Isaac veio me visitar.

- Mesmo? Camus e eu não ficamos sabendo disso.

- É, eu preferi não falar a respeito e, pelo visto, Isaac também não.

- E o que aconteceu de tão grave?

- Nós brigamos, só isso.

- E qual foi o motivo da briga?

- Nada de mais. E o problema mesmo nem está aí; a questão é que acabamos falando coisas que não devíamos, saímos ambos magoados e Isaac terminou dizendo que não queria mais falar comigo.

- Que estranho... – disse Milo, com ar pensativo.

- Por quê?

- Porque assim que chegamos para buscá-lo, Isaac disse que só deixaria este aeroporto se você viesse aqui falar com ele. É uma atitude curiosa, se considerarmos que ele não queria mais falar com você...

- Então foi por isso que me chamaram aqui? Para falar com ele?

- Sim, você conhece seu mestre. Ele ficou preocupado quando viu o garoto finlandês. O rapaz está muito apático, pálido, magro... E não quis explicar o porquê de estar assim. Só disse que precisava falar com você. Camus não insistiu; preferiu chamar você para vir aqui o quanto antes.

O semblante de Hyoga demonstrava a culpa que ele sentia. Milo, percebendo isso, disse:

- Hyoga... não interessa o que você tenha feito, nada disso é sua culpa. Nada que você tenha feito poderia deixá-lo nesse estado.

Em vez desse comentário fazer Hyoga sentir-se melhor, foi o contrário que aconteceu. Pelo visto, Isaac estava muito mal mesmo... E tudo por sua culpa.

- Mas... – e algo veio à sua cabeça – Vocês sabem por que Isaac veio para cá? Ele deve ter explicado o motivo para justificar sua vinda quando pediu que viessem buscá-lo aqui, não?

- Na verdade, Hyoga... – Milo respirou fundo; sabia que o russo não iria gostar nada do que ele iria dizer agora – Foi seu mestre quem decidiu chamá-lo. Ele sabia que Isaac estava no Japão e ligou para ele no final da tarde, pedindo que viesse para Tóquio o quanto antes...

- Camus é quem o chamou? Não acredito que ele fez isso...

- ... E como você já deve ter percebido, ele fez isso por causa do que ocorreu hoje à tarde.

- Ele ainda não desistiu disso? – perguntou Hyoga, demonstrando cansaço.

- Como eu já disse... Você conhece seu mestre. Quando ele acha que está certo, não há quem o faça mudar de idéia.

- E ele resolveu pedir ajuda ao Isaac? Justamente a ele?

Milo deu de ombros e Hyoga bufou. Realmente, mesmo quando tudo está ruim, é bom lembrar que as coisas sempre podem piorar...

Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido, a festa ainda acontecia quando começou a chover. As gotas de água foram ficando cada vez mais grossas, e foi então que Shun apareceu, bastante estressado, para falar com Ikki, que já se encontrava dentro da casa:

- Droga! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!

- O quê? A chuva? – perguntou Ikki.

- É, tem chovido todos os dias nas últimas semanas e a meterologia tinha avisado que iria chover hoje... Só que eu me esqueci completamente! Ia confirmar o aluguel de uma tenda para colocar perto da piscina, mas com tudo que aconteceu acabei esquecendo...

Nesse instante, Shun olhou para Ikki com cara de quem acabava de se entregar. O irmão mais velho apenas o observava de volta, sem fazer qualquer julgamento – até porque já estava a par do ocorrido – mas Shun, sem se dar conta disso, começou a falar:

- Irmão, eu sei que está achando meu comportamento estranho... Primeiro, você me vê obcecado para que tudo nessa festa dê certo... e depois, eu pareço não me importar com mais nada. É tudo muito incoerente, eu sei. Mas há uma explicação. Eu...

- Shun, – interrompeu-o Ikki – você não me deve explicação alguma. A vida é sua, o que você faz ou deixa de fazer não me diz respeito.

O jovem de cabelos esverdeados impressionou-se com o comentário do irmão. Ikki havia mesmo dito aquilo? Seu irmão superprotetor estava lhe dando a liberdade de fazer o que bem entendesse e sem dar qualquer satisfação a ele? Isso era novidade...

- Ikki, você está bem? – perguntou realmente preocupado.

- Claro. – respondeu o irmão mais velho, desejando finalizar aquela conversa.

- Tem certeza? – e os grandes olhos verdes observavam Ikki com alguma curiosidade.

O moreno, que não estava nada confortável com essa situação, falou com sua habitual rispidez:

- Qual o problema, Shun? Quando pergunto demais, você não gosta. Quando pergunto de menos, você fica me questionando por que estou agindo assim. Desse jeito não dá para te agradar nunca.

- Desculpa, irmão. Você tem razão. É que foi uma mudança repentina e eu não estava preparado para isso. Ainda mais agora...

Ikki respirou fundo. Olhou para seu irmão caçula, que estava visivelmente perturbado. E, em parte, o Amamiya mais velho sabia o motivo disso; assim como sabia o que precisava fazer para ajudar seu irmão nesse momento:

- Está bem, Shun... Pode me contar o que está te incomodando. Afinal, acima de qualquer coisa, eu ainda sou seu irmão e me preocupo com você.

O belo rapaz de olhos cor de esmeralda abriu um lindo sorriso e, em seguida, abraçou seu irmão. Ikki fez um leve afago na cabeça do mais jovem enquanto pensava em como as coisas seguiam o mesmo caminho da outra vez, apesar das mudanças já ocorridas...

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Oi. Posso te fazer companhia?_

_O moreno de olhos azuis virou-se para trás e viu o russo ali parado, ao lado da cerejeira, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e as madeixas loiras balançando ao sabor daquela agradável brisa noturna. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente enquanto um sorriso tímido se desenhava em seu rosto._

_- Não sei se é boa idéia o aniversariante abandonar a própria festa. – respondeu, de forma grosseira. Ikki não sabia por que agira dessa forma, afinal Hyoga nem sequer o havia provocado. A verdade é que desde que tinham voltado daquele apartamento, o moreno se sentia esquisito._

_Ver seu irmão levando Hyoga para o quarto havia causado uma estranha sensação no cavaleiro de Fênix. Algo parecido com... ciúme? E, o que era pior: não era ciúme do seu irmão, como seria de se esperar. Parecia que ele estava com ciúmes de Hyoga. Como se, por algum motivo, ele sentisse que quem deveria estar ali, no lugar de Shun, fosse ele. Ora, mas que absurdo! Que idéia ridícula! E que diabos ele faria no lugar de Shun?Afinal, Seu irmão estava levando Hyoga para trocar de roupa! _

_E então, a imagem de Hyoga despindo-se veio à mente do mais velho dos cavaleiros de bronze. E antes que ele pudesse evitar, um sorriso lhe surgiu no canto da boca. Sorriso esse que desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu._

_Todos esses pensamentos se deram em fragmentos de segundo, enquanto Ikki observava seu irmão puxando Hyoga pelas escadas._

_Desconcertado e bastante revoltado por não conseguir se controlar, foi para seu quarto. Estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que sequer se deu conta de que os cavaleiros de Aquário e Escorpião o tinham observado durante todo esse tempo, em que sensações variadas o assaltaram por completo._

_Uma vez trancado em seus aposentos, tratou de não pensar em mais nada. Não gostava de estar em uma situação que lhe fugia do controle. E assim, fez o que normalmente fazia quando se via incapaz de resolver um problema. Ignorava-o até que este desaparecesse ou voltasse a importuná-lo. No segundo caso, se o problema reaparecesse, só então o moreno se preocuparia com ele. Ficar sofrendo por antecipação não era do feitio do homem que sobreviveu à Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Ora, se havia algo que tinha aprendido bem naquele terrível lugar era não sofrer antes da hora. Afinal, o que mais havia por lá era sofrimento e Ikki sabia que, cedo ou tarde, passaria por mais alguma provação. Então, para não ter de sofrer em dobro, passou a só enfrentar problemas quando estes encontravam-se frente a ele. Havendo a possibilidade de evitá-los, ele não pensava duas vezes._

_Assim, desde que a festa de Hyoga tivera início, Ikki agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou, pelo menos, queria acreditar que era o que estava fazendo. Entretanto, a toda hora, seus olhares faziam uma varredura pelo local em busca de Hyoga e, não o encontrando, sentia-se algo frustrado._

_A festa foi crescendo e a impaciência de Ikki também. Por sinal, o cavaleiro de Fênix estava também nervoso porque não encontrava seu irmão em lugar nenhum. E a idéia que não lhe saía da mente é que os dois ainda estivessem juntos no quarto..._

_Finalmente, quando todos os convidados já pareciam ter chegado, Ikki encontrou seu irmão recolhido a um canto da sala. Shun parecia querer chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. O moreno então aproximou-se dele e perguntou de Hyoga da forma mais casual que conseguiu. Estranhou a resposta evasiva do caçula que, para evitar mais perguntas, disse ter algo para resolver e saiu dali rapidamente._

_Ikki chegou a achar que, realmente, Shun iria fazer algo – no caso, chamar Hyoga que ainda não havia descido para sua própria festa. Mas quando viu Seiya subindo para buscá-lo, entendeu que algo estava mesmo errado ali. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre seu irmão e o cavaleiro de Cisne... E o pensamento do que poderia ter ocorrido fez com que se sentisse desconfortável ali. Resolveu sair e respirar um pouco lá fora. Nem ao menos ficou para recepcionar Hyoga, que segundos depois, apareceu no alto da escadaria. Se tivesse esperado um pouco antes de deixar a mansão, teria visto o rapaz russo buscando por ele em meio àquela multidão de pessoas. E teria visto sua expressão de desapontamento ao não encontrá-lo._

_Entretanto, Ikki não viu nada disso e agora já não queria mais ver Hyoga. Estava tomado por uma espécie de raiva que nem ele sabia explicar de onde vinha. Resolveu que o melhor era não encontrar mais com o russo naquela noite. Ficaria ali, debaixo daquela cerejeira, observando as estrelas. Sozinho..._

_Ouviu que cantavam os parabéns para Hyoga. Pensou se deveria ir até lá, pelo menos naquele momento. Concluiu que não; o cavaleiro de Cisne deveria estar rodeado de pessoas mais interessantes para quem dar sua atenção. Melhor era continuar ali... a noite estava agradável, o céu estrelado, a brisa gostosa acariciando-lhe o rosto..._

_Apoiou-se melhor no banco em que estava sentado e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. Ali onde estava quase não ouvia a barulheira proveniente daquela festa. Shun havia exagerado, isso era fato... Mas, o que se podia fazer? Aquele Pato devia gostar mesmo de aparecer..._

_Fechou os olhos. A primeira imagem que lhe surgiu foi a do sorriso de Hyoga, naquela tarde, logo depois que deixaram aquela cafeteria. Mas que coisa! Pato idiota que não me deixa em paz..._

_E, de repente, um perfume conhecido. A brisa noturna lhe trazia agora um aroma familiar... e Ikki se censurou ao perceber que reconhecia aquele perfume bem até demais._

"_Hyoga..." – ainda pensou antes do russo perguntar se poderia fazer-lhe companhia. E "Que droga" – foi o que passou pela sua cabeça após a resposta rude que deu ao loiro. Por estar de costas para ele, o cavaleiro de Cisne não pôde ver que o semblante de Ikki entregava seu arrependimento por ter sido grosseiro daquele jeito._

_O rapaz russo, por sua vez, sentiu-se um pouco intimidado com aquela resposta. No entanto, ele já sabia que não receberia um tratamento tão amável quanto o recebido naquela tarde. Assim, conseguiu se recompor rápido e, voltando à sua posição altiva de sempre, aproximou-se de onde Ikki estava e, sem qualquer cerimônia, sentou-se ao lado do moreno._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Ikki, ainda mais nervoso, especialmente por se ver agora tão perto do outro._

_- Vim respirar um pouco. Está muito cheio lá dentro. Não sou anti-sociável como você, mas acho que Shun exagerou ao chamar tanta gente assim. – respondeu Hyoga, com naturalidade, apesar de saber que Ikki se referia ao fato de ele ter se sentado ali._

_O cavaleiro de Fênix estava sem reação. Olhava para o loiro e sentimentos contraditórios tomavam conta dele. Sentia raiva por Hyoga estar ali. E sentia-se bem por Hyoga estar ali. Queria brigar com ele. E queria que tudo voltasse a ser como naquela tarde, em que ambos puderam usufruir da companhia um do outro._

_Confuso e sem saber o que fazer, Ikki levantou-se de súbito e deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se de Hyoga que o olhou curioso e perguntou:_

_- O que foi, Fênix? Está com medo de mim? – e sorriu novamente, desconcertando o outro ainda mais._

_- E... desde quando eu tenho medo de você? – falou Ikki, tentando se recompor. Seu coração batia acelerado e estava com dificuldades para organizar seus pensamentos, que nesse momento o confundiam bastante._

_Hyoga cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para Ikki. Depois de alguns segundos, disse, sem deixar de encarar o outro que, por sua vez, evitava seu olhar:_

_- Ikki, você está muito esquisito hoje._

_Nesse momento, o moreno levantou os olhos e encontrou Hyoga observando-o seriamente, como se o estivesse analisando._

_- Esquisito? Não sei do que está falando. – procurou desconversar._

_- Claro que sabe. – continuou Hyoga, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Ikki, deixando-o bastante desconfortável – Primeiro, você é todo gentil, conversa comigo e me trata bem. Depois, volta a ficar hostil assim..._

_- Em outras palavras, voltei ao meu estado normal. E agora me deixa em paz, que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – e começou a andar para sair daquele lugar._

_- O Shun falou com você? – Hyoga soltou essa frase com alguma rapidez, para que desse tempo de o moreno ouvir antes de se afastar mais._

_Ikki parou ao escutar o que Hyoga acabava de falar. Então ele não estava enganado... Havia mesmo algo a ser dito. E, sem entender bem o porquê, sentiu um aperto no peito._

_- Ikki... – disse Hyoga, aproximando-se do rapaz, que permanecia parado no mesmo lugar – Entendi o que aconteceu. Está com raiva de mim, não é mesmo?_

_O rapaz moreno permanecia de costas para o loiro. Não conseguia sair do lugar; não encontrava o que dizer._

_- Não vai nem me responder? – a voz de Hyoga soava mais triste que o normal._

_- Raiva...? Como assim? Por que eu estaria com... raiva? – perguntou, mas sentia dificuldade em pronunciar cada uma daquelas palavras. Não conseguia pensar no que falar, pois encontrava-se confuso com tantos pensamentos desconexos e sentia-se inebriado pela presença de Hyoga, que parecia enfeitiçá-lo._

_- Não se faça de desentendido, Ikki. Shun falou com você a respeito do que aconteceu agora há pouco, não foi?_

_Ikki virou-se para encarar Hyoga. Então, algo realmente havia ocorrido naquele quarto... E o moreno tinha dúvidas se desejava saber o que, de fato, tinha acontecido._

_Tomando o silêncio do outro como uma resposta afirmativa, o russo então começou a falar, como se quisesse se explicar:_

_- Olha, eu juro que nunca tive a intenção de iludir ou magoar Shun. Eu acho que sempre soube dos sentimentos dele por mim, mas por comodidade, devo ter preferido ignorar esse fato e quis acreditar que Shun também só queria minha amizade. É estupidez da minha parte, eu reconheço. Não deixei meus sentimentos claros para ele e isso pode ter alimentado alguma esperança... Bom, eu sinto muito, Ikki. De verdade._

_- Espera um pouco! O que foi que aconteceu?_

_- O Shun não te contou? – perguntou Hyoga, um pouco desorientado._

_- Não, ele não me falou nada. – respondeu Ikki._

_- Bem, ele... O Shun... me... beijou. – disse Hyoga, bastante sem-graça. Afinal, uma coisa era se explicar; outra era ter de contar o ocorrido para Ikki._

_Como o cavaleiro de Fênix parecia estar em estado de choque, Hyoga resolveu contar logo tudo de uma vez para evitar qualquer mal-entendido:_

_- A gente estava no meu quarto e Shun estava me mostrando a roupa que ele tinha comprado para que eu vestisse na festa. Achei graça porque ele parecia mesmo obcecado para que tudo desse certo hoje à noite; a festa parecia mais importante para ele que para mim. De todo modo, sei que seu irmão se preocupa muito comigo. E me lembrei do que você tinha me falado hoje à tarde – Que eu não demonstro muito a minha gratidão. Então, resolvi que não iria mais agir assim; já estava me sentindo melhor e quis agradecer de alguma forma. Então, ofereci a ele um sorriso sincero que acho ter sido mal-interpretado e, quando percebi, ele já estava... bem... acho que deu para entender._

_Naquele momento, Ikki sentiu algo que achou que nunca mais experimentaria. Era uma sensação semelhante àquela a que foi acometido quando Esmeralda morreu. Era uma sensação de perda de algo muito importante. E ele não estava conseguindo processar tudo isso, pois a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça é que Hyoga estava com seu irmão... que eles ficariam juntos..._

_- Tudo bem, já entendi que não quer falar comigo. – disse Hyoga, já que Ikki permanecia calado – Sei que não gosta de mim e que não está nada feliz em saber do que ocorreu hoje comigo e seu irmão, mas pode ficar tranqüilo: não vai acontecer mais nada entre a gente._

_- Quem disse que eu estou chateado com alguma coisa? – falou Ikki, sem pensar. Era claro que ele não tinha gostado nada daquilo, mas não iria demonstrar isso para Hyoga._

_- Não precisa dizer; está estampado no seu rosto._

_- E desde quando você é capaz de ver na minha cara o que se passa aqui dentro? – falou Ikki, batendo, sem pensar, com a mão no peito._

_Hyoga olhou para Ikki confuso. Observando bem, o moreno parecia um pouco chateado. Seria possível...?_

_- Quer saber? Eu estou pouco ligando para o que você e Shun façam ou deixem de fazer. A vida é dele e ele já é bem grandinho para tomar decisões por conta própria! Então, se não for pedir muito, vivam a vida de vocês e me deixem fazer o mesmo com a minha!_

_- Eu devia saber que hoje à tarde você não estava normal! – falou Hyoga, agora um pouco triste por concluir que Ikki só estava chateado porque não o deixavam em paz. Que ridículo; já estava começando a achar que o motivo para ele estar daquele jeito poderia ser outro... _

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – falou o moreno, a voz já bastante alterada pela comoção de sentimentos._

_- Que esse é o seu estado normal, mesmo! Estúpido, arrogante, egocêntrico! – respondeu Hyoga, que também já levantava o tom de voz. _

_- Espera aí, Pato! Estamos falando de mim ou de você? – disse Ikki, com um irritante sorrisinho sarcástico._

_- Você é um idiota mesmo! – falou Hyoga, deixando transparecer alguma mágoa em sua voz – Como eu pude acreditar que hoje à tarde havia significado algo para você também?_

_Nesse momento, Ikki sentiu a adrenalina abaixar e se deu conta de que estava muito perto de Hyoga. No calor da discussão, os dois haviam se aproximado bastante._

_- Como... Como assim? – e a voz de Ikki saiu rouca, sem agressividade. _

_- Eu... Eu tinha achado que depois de hoje à tarde, as coisas... mudariam entre a gente. – respondeu Hyoga, quase num sussurro, enquanto baixava a cabeça, envergonhado pela confissão que acabara de fazer._

_O rapaz moreno não soube o que dizer, mas sentiu-se mal por algum motivo. E, sem pensar, levou sua mão direita até o rosto de Hyoga, que permanecia cabisbaixo. Com delicadeza, ergueu-o até poder encontrar novamente aqueles olhos cintilantes. Uma vez preso àquele olhar, uma palavra irrompeu de seus lábios:_

_- Desculpe. – falou, a voz já desprovida de qualquer indício de raiva. E as palavras que se seguiram vinham surgindo com naturalidade – Hoje à tarde foi importante para mim também..._

_- Verdade...? – Hyoga sentia que a proximidade entre seus corpos já não o deixava pensar com clareza. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, ele desejava que fosse até o fim._

_Ikki já estava perdido dentro dos olhos do outro. Sentia-se afogar ali e não queria mais voltar. Era como se todas as dúvidas e confusões que rondavam sua cabeça houvessem desaparecido e agora existisse apenas uma certeza. E essa certeza fez com que ele aproximasse seu rosto de Hyoga e, ao sentir o hálito quente que vinha dos lábios rosados e entreabertos, não pôde mais raciocinar: puxou o outro para si, com sofreguidão, e beijou aquele homem que, naquele instante, era o centro do seu universo. Suas mãos começaram a ganhar vida própria e deslizavam pelo corpo de Hyoga, que correspondia com igual desejo, acariciando vigorosoamente o pescoço e os cabelos escuros do cavaleiro de Fênix. Era como se ambos necessitassem saber que aquele momento era real e por isso beijavam-se com avidez e voracidade._

_Parecia que aquele beijo poderia durar uma eternidade, mas infelizmente não chegou nem perto disso. Algum tempo depois – que eles definitivamente não souberam precisar – foram interrompidos. Por Shun:_

_- Ikki? Ikki, onde é que você está?_

_Os dois afastaram-se abruptamente ao ouvir o chamado do mais jovem. Ele havia saído da mansão e caminhava pelo jardim, chamando por Ikki. Ficaram por alguns segundos em silêncio, entreolhando-se, tentando ambos compreender o que acabava de se passar. Respiravam com algum esforço, pois estavam sem fôlego e o susto tirara o restante de ar que lhes tinha sobrado. Foi nesse estado que Shun os encontrou:_

_- Ah, achei você... Hyoga? – e assustou-se ao ver que seu irmão estava acompanhado. Porém, o susto foi principalmente por ter encontrado Hyoga, com quem não estava preparado para conversar._

_Nesse exato momento, um dos carros da fundação estacionava ali perto. De dentro dele, Camus e Milo saíram e, ao ver Hyoga, o cavaleiro de Escorpião gesticulou sorridente para que ele viesse até onde estavam. Obviamente, os dois cavaleiros de ouro perceberam a estranha cena que se passava ali, mas preferiram fingir que não acontecia nada. Hyoga, sem saber como agir, acabou se afastando dos dois irmãos e, sem dizer nada e nem sequer olhar para trás, entrou na mansão com os dois dourados._

_Ikki, por sua vez, acompanhou Hyoga com os olhos até que esse desaparecesse por completo da sua vista. Sua cabeça dava voltas... Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. E ainda tinha o gosto do beijo de Hyoga nos seus lábios..._

_-Nossa, que situação constrangedora. – suspirou Shun, assim que os três adentraram a mansão – O que ele estava fazendo aqui com você, irmão?_

_Ikki piscou os olhos algumas vezes, retornando à realidade. Ainda se sentindo em outro plano de existência, respondeu sem parecer muito certo do que dizia:_

_- Eu... Ele veio aqui me perguntar por que eu não estava lá cantando parabéns com todo mundo... – foi a melhor desculpa que conseguiu encontrar no estado em que estava._

_- Ah, irmão! Espero que não tenha sido grosseiro! Hoje é aniversário dele, né?_

_Ikki não respondeu nada. Olhava para Shun, ouvia o que ele dizia, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar..._

_- Até porque o Hyoga não merece ser tratado mal, Ikki. Se você soubesse o que eu fiz hoje e como ele me tratou..._

_Ao escutar as últimas palavras de Shun, o moreno voltou a atentar para o que ele lhe dizia. Será que o mais novo iria falar a respeito do ocorrido no quarto?_

_- Eu... tinha pensado em guardar isso para mim, mas estou precisando desabafar. Até porque preciso que alguém me diga se estou com falsas esperanças ou se devo continuar insistindo. Estou muito perdido e preciso do seu conselho, irmão..._

_Ikki engoliu em seco._

_- Ikki, eu... por favor, não se zangue. – e os olhos esmeraldas, úmidos, encaravam-no em forma de súplica – Eu gosto muito de Hyoga, e tenho certeza de que sabe disso. Isso nunca foi um segredo de verdade... Mas enfim... hoje, tomei coragem... Sabe, o Hyoga parecia tão bem! Quando fomos para o quarto dele e entreguei-lhe a roupa que comprei, ele sorriu para mim como há muito tempo não acontecia! Foi aí que eu percebi que meus esforços não estavam sendo em vão! Acho que fiquei tão feliz que não consegui me controlar e... acabei... beijando o Hyoga._

_Ikki desviou os olhos do irmão._

_- Ele ficou surpreso, acho... Não estava esperando por isso, claro. Ele se afastou de mim e disse que aquela não era a hora nem o lugar... e que eu estava confundindo as coisas. Eu me senti muito mal, irmão. Nossa, eu queria morrer! Devia ter me controlado mais, eu sei... Aí saí correndo de lá. Nem dei tempo dele falar mais nada. Simplesmente sumi. Mas depois... quando ele apareceu para a festa, quando ele estava lá no alto das escadas, vi que ele estava procurando por mim. Vi que ele ficou chateado por não me ver, porque eu estava escondido e fugindo dele. Foi então que me dei conta de como estava sendo infantil. E, pelo visto, isso o chateou. Eu sou um idiota mesmo por agir assim, e só naquela hora é que consegui perceber isso. Aí, criei coragem e, quando chegou o momento dos parabéns fui conversar com ele._

_Ikki voltou a olhar para Shun. Dessa parte, ele não estava sabendo. _

_O cavaleiro de Andrômeda respirou fundo e continuou:_

_- Eu me aproximei dele e pedi desculpas pelo ocorrido. Hyoga sorriu novamente para mim – duas vezes na mesma noite, irmão! – e me disse que eu não precisava me preocupar. Então, falei para ele que não me arrependia do que tinha feito. E ganhei coragem para dizer que o amava. Ele ficou meio sem-graça, mas não respondeu nada. Aí, o Shiryu o chamou para atender a um telefonema e depois não nos falamos mais._

_O rosto de Ikki não esboçava reação nenhuma diante de tudo aquilo, mas seu punho estava cerrado com muita força. E o moreno o apertava cada vez mais._

_- Bom, eu sei que ele não me disse nada em retorno, mas... eu acredito que posso ter alguma esperança. O que você acha, irmão? – e perguntou com os olhos muito abertos e brilhantes._

_- Eu... – Ikki se via encurralado. O que ele poderia dizer...?..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 6**

- Irmão?

Ikki havia se perdido mais uma vez em seus pensamentos. De fato, estava ficando cada vez mais comum esse hábito de relembrar o passado. E, agora, além disso acontecer com mais freqüência, o cavaleiro de Fênix parecia ter uma preferência por reviver o passado e afastar-se do presente. Assim, o rapaz moreno era surpreendido, não raras vezes, com um ar pensativo, distante, como se não estivesse ali.

- Ikki...? Ikki!

- Ahn? O que foi, Shun? – respondeu Ikki, depois de ser sacudido pelo irmão mais novo.

- O que há com você, afinal? – disse Shun, um pouco nervoso.

- Nada. – apressou-se o outro em responder – Estou um pouco cansado, só isso.

Shun observou o irmão com cuidado e só então percebeu o estado em que este se encontrava. Realmente, Ikki parecia esgotado. Lembrou-se então de que o irmão não descansara naquela tarde, pois tinha ficado na mansão para cuidar dos últimos preparativos da festa enquanto ele saía para ver o apartamento com Hyoga. Sim; pelo visto, as coisas não haviam mudado.O cavaleiro de Fênix continuava sendo o irmão protetor que colocava Shun acima de tudo. Ele podia estar cansado, abatido, até mesmo com problemas – mas nunca falaria a respeito com o Amamiya mais novo. Por conta disso, Ikki sempre acabava se sobrecarregando, pois como ele mesmo tinha dito para o caçula: "..._acima de qualquer coisa, eu ainda sou seu irmão e me preocupo com você"._

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sentiu-se mal. Ali estava ele, tão egoísta, pensando apenas em seus próprios problemas, que não tinha sido capaz de perceber quão cansado estava seu irmão. Mas isso não ia ficar assim. Resolveu que já era adulto o suficiente para resolver o que o estivesse incomodando por conta própria. Já era hora de dar algum espaço para Ikki, afinal, ele também devia ter seus problemas e nunca pedia ajuda a ninguém para resolvê-los. O mínimo que Shun poderia fazer era, pelo menos, não importuná-lo com suas dúvidas e inseguranças em relação a Hyoga. Dessa forma, optou por deixar de lado o assunto que o fizera buscar pelo moreno:

- É mesmo, irmão. Você me ajudou muito hoje, mas acabou não descansando nada. E eu sei que a sua viagem foi muito cansativa. Então, por que não vai dormir? Essa chuva acabou com a festa, mesmo...

Ikki olhou para o irmão sem entender o que tinha se passado. Até alguns segundos atrás, tinha a certeza de que estava prestes a reviver um dos piores momentos de sua vida, quando seu irmão lhe confidenciou seus sentimentos por Hyoga e o colocou em uma posição bastante desconfortável. Por um lado, sentiu-se curioso a ponto de perguntar o que havia acontecido para Shun desviar-se do assunto, mas o desejo de evitar aquela conversa era muito maior e terminou por calar-se, aceitando o que o outro lhe dizia.

- Pode ir lá para o seu quarto; deixe que eu cuido de tudo por aqui. – disse o mais jovem, tentando sorrir para que seu irmão pudesse ficar despreocupado.

Nesse momento, os convidados que aproveitavam a festa ao redor da piscina começaram a entrar na casa, fugindo da chuva. Assim, em uma questão de segundos, a mansão parecia ter gente demais e espaço de menos. Ikki, que nunca se sentia bem em espaços muito cheios, decidiu fazer o que Shun lhe dizia e se retirou para uma área mais reservada da mansão – onde ficavam os quartos em que dormiam.

O mais jovem, depois de ver seu irmão subir as escadas em direção aos quartos, tratou de analisar a situação. A festa não havia sido planejada para ocorrer apenas dentro da casa e, daquela maneira, o evento não poderia prosseguir. Chateou-se, mas não havia jeito: teria de pedir para que os convidados fossem embora.

Foi então atrás de Hyoga, para explicar a ele a situação e torcer para que este não se chateasse tanto com o término antecipado de sua festa. Contudo, não conseguia encontrar o russo em lugar algum da mansão. Finalmente, esbarrou com Shiryu na cozinha e perguntou-lhe se, por acaso, não saberia do paradeiro de Hyoga:

- Ah, ele não está aqui. – respondeu o cavaleiro de Dragão – Camus e Milo o chamaram às pressas para o aeroporto. Parece que estavam com Isaac e havia alguma emergência.

- Emergência? – disse o mais novo, preocupado – Que tipo de emergência?

- Não sei, eles não explicaram direito. Mas Hyoga me pareceu aborrecido com isso; tanto que sem dizer mais nada, pegou um carro da Fundação e foi correndo para lá.

- E você não me falou nada, Shiryu? – disse o rapaz de olhos esmeralda, agora irritado.

- Shun, eu não vi você durante toda a festa! E o que queria que eu fizesse? Até perguntei para Hyoga se queria que eu fosse com ele, e ele apenas me disse para ficar e não deixar que dessem pela falta dele.

- Por que ele fez isso? – Shun estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Provavelmente porque ele sabe do seu esforço para que tudo desse certo nessa festa. E ele não queria que tudo isso fosse por água abaixo, só porque ele teve um problema para resolver.

- Grande coisa. – disse Shun, algo emburrado – A festa acabou de todo o jeito. Com essa chuva, não tem mais como continuar.

Dito isso, abriu a porta de um armário da cozinha e pegou a chave de um dos carros da Fundação que ficava pendurada ali. E, virando-se para o chinês que o olhava sem entender o que ele ia fazer, falou:

- Por favor, Shiryu, fale para o pessoal que a festa acabou. E peça desculpas a todos por Hyoga não poder se despedir deles. Diga que ele teve de sair correndo para resolver um problema.

- E aonde você vai? – perguntou o chinês.

- Vou até o aeroporto ver se posso ajudar Hyoga com alguma coisa. – e, sem esperar resposta, saiu fechando a porta da cozinha após si.

* * *

- Até que enfim. – disse o homem de longos cabelos azuis escuros, levantando-se para cumprimentar o jovem loiro que caminhava em sua direção – Por que demorou tanto, Hyoga?

- Vim o mais rápido que pude, mestre. – disse o russo, sem conseguir sorrir. Ainda estava chateado com tudo o que Camus havia lhe falado no quarto, antes de sua festa – Mas demorei um pouco porque encontrei Milo no caminho. E... acho que vocês precisam conversar.

Milo olhou para Hyoga surpreso. Desde quando esse garoto tinha ficado ousado desse jeito?

Camus olhou para Milo intrigado. Ele já sabia que algo estava errado, afinal o outro se afastara dele e de Isaac por uma hora e meia. Mas agora não era a hora de resolver essa questão:

- Hyoga, eu não o chamei aqui para resolver meus problemas com Milo. Na verdade, há um motivo mais sério, que envolve Isaac. Ele pediu que...

- Eu já sei; Milo já me falou a respeito. E pode deixar, eu resolvo isso. Mas quero fazê-lo em particular, se não for pedir muito.

- Pois muito bem. – disse o cavaleiro de Aquário – Vou deixá-los a sós para que possam conversar então.

- Isso. – disse Hyoga, com tranqüilidade – E aproveite o momento para conversar com Milo também. Vocês estão precisando.

Milo sorriu com o canto da boca. Ora essa... o garoto até que tinha aprendido alguma coisa com ele...

- Isaac foi ao banheiro, mas já deve estar voltando. Quando terminarem de conversar, liguem no meu celular para que possamos ir embora. – e virou-se para sair dali, sem falar qualquer coisa a respeito do último comentário de Hyoga. Milo não disse nada; apenas seguiu o aquariano.

O rapaz loiro então se sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por seu mestre e ficou esperando que o outro voltasse.

A tranqüilidade que aparentava era apenas superficial, pois em seu íntimo um redemoinho de sentimentos o deixava muito agitado por dentro. Ele observava o copo com água sobre a mesa, os olhos muito fixos às duas pedras de gelo que boiavam no líquido cristalino. E, em pensamento, Hyoga foi se afastando daquele lugar para um passado já distante...

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Hyoga? O que está fazendo aí?_

_- Nada._

_A resposta, apesar de ter soado agressiva, não intimidou o jovem finlandês que balançou a cabeça sorrindo e disse:_

_- Tudo bem; já vi que não quer conversar._

_- Não é isso. Falei a verdade. Não estou fazendo nada. Não consigo fazer nada._

_O rapaz loiro estava sentado diante de uma enorme geleira. Parecia cansado e muito desanimado. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados olhou para Hyoga e percebeu quetoda a sua atenção estava naquela geleira. Os olhos azuis muito límpidos quase não piscavam enquanto o russo encarava a enorme parede de gelo eterno. _

_- Ah, Hyoga... De novo isso?_

_O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ficou ali, imóvel, estudando a imponente parede de gelo à sua frente._

_- Chega disso. Levanta, anda. Você nem devia estar aqui. Vamos embora._

_- Me deixa em paz, Isaac! – falou o russo, desprendendo-se dos braços do outro – Eu não tenho que dar satisfação a ninguém do que faço ou deixo de fazer no meu tempo livre! _

_- Eu sei disso, Hyoga... E eu não me importaria com o que faz ou deixa de fazer se não me preocupasse tanto com você. _

_A voz de Isaac soou tão triste que Hyoga não soube o que responder. Então baixou os olhos, como normalmente fazia quando se sentia impotente diante de uma situação._

_Isaac, por sua vez, sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e o observou em silêncio por algum tempo. _

_Ao cabo de alguns minutos, disse:_

_- Eu só queria entender por quê..._

_- Você sabe por quê. – disse o russo, por fim, quase num sussurro._

_- Eu sei, mas não entendo. – Isaac falou essa última frase algo consternado. Esse assunto o aborrecia bastante e Hyoga sabia disso muito bem._

_- Não espero que você compreenda meus motivos, Isaac. Nem você, nem nosso mestre. Eu... não tenho como explicar... Simplesmente é algo que eu preciso fazer._

_O rapaz de cabelos verdes levantou-se agitado. Desde que havia descoberto que Hyoga não compartilhava de seus ideais, que Hyoga não desejava tanto quanto ele ser um cavaleiro, as coisas entre os dois amigos não tinham ficado muito bem. Camus lhe dissera, há quase um ano, que Hyoga tinha como real objetivo adquirir força suficiente em seu treinamento para poder romper a camada de gelo que o impedia de alcançar o navio em que sua mãe se encontrava. Naquela época, o finlandês ficara revoltado. Fora cobrar explicações de Hyoga, na esperança de que este dissesse que o mestre deles tinha se enganado. Mas não; Hyoga acabara admitindo que seu principal interesse não era se tornar um cavaleiro. E a conseqüência disso foi uma terrível briga entre os dois, na qual Hyoga muito apanhou do revoltado e indignado amigo. No entanto, ao término dessa luta, em vez de dar um golpe fatal no jovem russo, como disse que faria, Isaac apenas golpeou a geleira que se encontrava atrás de ambos. Com isso, ele estava ensinando o caminho para Hyoga aprender a destruir uma grossa camada de gelo. Isaac fez isso porque, apesar de tudo, tinha um grande carinho pelo outro. Mas estava desapontado com ele. Após golpear a imensa geleira, deixando nela um imenso buraco, deu meia-volta e, sem falar mais nada com o amigo, partiu._

_Um ano se passou e o relacionamento dos dois nunca mais fora o mesmo. Isaac tinha ainda dificuldades em voltar a enxergá-lo como antes e Hyoga não se sentia no direito de cobrar nada do colega. Entretanto, Isaac acabou se dando conta de que sentia muito a falta da amizade com Hyoga. Talvez até mais que o próprio russo. Por conta disso, aos poucos, foi tentando se reaproximar do amigo._

_Por isso, respirou fundo. Aquele não era o momento de brigar de novo por causa daquele assunto. Se ele realmente desejava voltar a se aproximar de Hyoga, precisaria entendê-lo. Pelo menos, tentar entendê-lo. Então, voltou a sentar-se próximo do outro. Criou coragem e colocou sua mão sobre a do loiro, causando-lhe alguma surpresa. Ao receber a atenção daqueles belos olhos azuis, Isaac teve a certeza de que não se arrependeria do que estava prestes a dizer:_

_- Desculpe, Hyoga. – falou encarando aqueles olhos azuis – Não pense que estou desvalorizando seus motivos. É só que eu realmente não consigo entender porque... bom, nunca conheci minha mãe então acho complicado compreender esse sentimento que você guarda pela sua. E para mim, ser um cavaleiro sempre foi tão importante que devo ter achado que era sua obrigação pensar como eu. _

_Hyoga voltou os olhos novamente para a geleira e parecia que ia voltar àquele estado de introspecção, quando o finlandês completou sua idéia: _

_- De qualquer forma... você é meu amigo; e eu não preciso entender os seus motivos para apoiá-lo._

_E com essas palavras o jovem finlandês voltou a ganhou a atenção do loiro._

_- Vou te ajudar em tudo que for possível. Pode ter a certeza de que eu também não vou descansar enquanto você não tiver forças suficientes para alcançar o navio em que sua mãe está. – e sorriu para o amigo._

_- Mas agora não há nada que possamos fazer aqui. Então, é melhor voltarmos para a aldeia. Está esfriando demais e parece que haverá uma nevasca mais forte hoje à noite. – e, dito isso, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Hyoga._

_Houve um momento de silêncio. Isaac não sabia o que se passava naquela cabeça loura, pois o russo o olhava com uma expressão indecifrável._

_- Está bem. – respondeu finalmente Hyoga, resignado. Aceitou a mão que o outro lhe oferecia e levantou-se também._

_Isaac sentiu-se feliz por conseguir retirar o russo dali. Sentia-se ainda mais feliz por saber que havia algo que ele poderia fazer para ajudar o amigo, por quem sempre nutriu um sentimento muito mais forte que uma simples amizade._

_Assim, naquela noite, o rapaz finlandês buscou, de todas as formas, ajudar o russo a esquecer um pouco suas frustrações. Beberam para descansar a mente e aquecer os corpos. Entretanto, um pouco depois, movidos pelo álcool e pela curiosidade própria da idade, encontraram um meio mais agradável de esquentar seus corpos naquela noite fria de inverno..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- E então? Nem vai me cumprimentar?

Hyoga assustou-se ao se dar conta de que Isaac já havia voltado do banheiro e estava sentado diante dele, encarando-o.

- Isaac? Não vi você chegando. – falou; as palavras carregadas de um nervosismo que ele não queria demonstrar.

- Eu percebi. – respondeu o outro, com uma amabilidade que desconcertou ainda mais o cavaleiro de Cisne – Você continua com essa mania de sonhar acordado... – e sorriu.

- É... bom... – Hyoga tentava se recompor e ganhar o controle da situação – O que aconteceu, Isaac? Por que me chamou?

O rapaz finlandês desviou o olhar de Hyoga e passou a observar as pessoas que passavam por ali. Foi então que o loiro pôde observar com mais cuidado a figura do outro. Conforme Milo havia falado, Isaac estava, de fato, mais magro, muito pálido e bastante abatido. E a culpa voltou a assombrá-lo.

- Hyoga, eu... Eu não esqueci que hoje era seu aniversário. Eu estava planejando... Não sei ao certo. Só sei que não queria mais ficar brigado com você. Já estava pensando em vir aqui para conversar com você, fazer as pazes, mas Camus foi mais rápido e me ligou hoje no começo da noite.

- É, fiquei sabendo. – falou Hyoga, lembrando-se do que motivou o cavaleiro de Aquário a chamar Isaac.

- Pois é... Eu tinha vindo para o Japão com o intuito de conversar com você e pedir desculpas por tudo. Mas no meio do percurso me acovardei. Acabei descendo em outra cidade, antes de Tóquio. E então Camus me ligou, perguntou onde eu estava... E quando ele soube que eu estava mais perto do que ele imaginava, me contou tudo o que tinha se passado e pediu que eu viesse para cá.

- Ele te contou tudo?

- Contou. E quis que eu viesse aqui para "colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça", de acordo com as palavras dele. Segundo Camus, eu sou a única pessoa a quem você dá ouvidos. – e sorriu para Hyoga, que se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável em saber que havia gente demais querendo se envolver em sua vida particular.

- É, mas ele não devia ter feito isso. Não gosto que se intrometam na minha vida.

- Ele só fez isso porque se preocupa com você, Hyoga. Assim como eu.

- Você se preocupa comigo?

- Claro! O que foi? Agora não somos mais amigos?

- Considerando o que você me falou da última vez em que nos vimos... Eu achava que não.

- Olha, Hyoga... Eu sei que exagerei. Naquele dia, eu falei muita coisa sem pensar... me desculpe. Mas eu queria muito deixar isso para trás, e que tudo voltasse a ser como sempre foi. É possível?

O rapaz loiro olhou para o amigo, que esperava por uma resposta com ansiedade. Será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Aquilo era tudo que ele mais queria... que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como era. Ele realmente sentia falta da amizade com Isaac...

- Claro. Mas então... isso significa que não restam mágoas entre a gente?

- Não. Pelo menos, não da minha parte.

Hyoga sorriu. Aquele dia, afinal, estava saindo melhor do que o esperado. Não começara muito bem; era verdade, mas acontecimentos inesperados estava fazendo com que tudo parecesse melhorar... E, num repente, lembrou-se de Ikki e do encontro debaixo da cerejeira... e não pôde evitar um sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Isaac:

- Está pensando nele? – perguntou o finlandês, abruptamente.

- Como assim? Em quem? – disse Hyoga, assustado com a possibilidade de estar sendo muito transparente.

- Nele. No Shun.

- O Shun? Ahn... eu...

E, antes que pudesse completar a frase, Hyoga foi surpreendido pela súbita aparição de Milo, que veio correndo na direção dos dois:

- Hyoga, rápido! Venha comigo! – seu rosto demonstrava que algo grave havia acontecido.

- O que... O que aconteceu? – respondeu Hyoga, preocupado.

- Eu e Camus... Bem, eu ele estávamos perto da entrada do aeroporto quando... aconteceu um acidente.

- Acidente? Camus está bem? – o russo apressou-se em perguntar.

- Não, Hyoga, você não entendeu. Camus está ótimo, não estávamos envolvidos no acidente, apenas presenciamos o que aconteceu... Por causa da chuva, um carro derrapou no estacionamento do aeroporto, capotou e bateu em um poste.

- Nossa, que horror... mas se vocês estão bem, eu não entendo o que...

- Hyoga, Shun estava nesse carro. – falou Milo, de uma vez. Não sabia fazer rodeios, ainda mais quando se tratava de algo tão sério.

E, nesse instante, o rosto do jovem russo empalideceu por completo. Os olhos piscaram algumas vezes, como se estivesse desejando despertar para uma realidade que não fosse aquela. Isaac, vendo o estado em que o outro ficou, colocou sua mão sobre a do amigo e perguntou:

- Hyoga... você está bem?

- Como ele pode estar bem? O melhor amigo dele sofreu um acidente! – disse Milo, olhando de forma agressiva para Isaac.

- Eu... eu preciso ir lá. – disse Hyoga, levantando-se da cadeira, parecendo desnorteado – Milo... me leve até lá. Agora.

- Claro, vamos. Camus ficou lá com ele. A ambulância já está a caminho.

- Vão indo, então. Eu só vou pagar a conta e alcanço vocês. – disse Isaac, que permanecia sentado em sua cadeira.

Assim, Milo e Hyoga deixaram a cafeteria o mais rápido possível. Isaac ficou apenas observando os dois se distanciarem. Quando ambos haviam desaparecido do seu campo de visão, sentiu uma presença atrás de si:

- Você realmente não perde tempo. – disse o homem de cabelos verde-escuro, com um sorriso.

- Claro que não. – falou o homem de cabelos prateados, sentando-se em frente a Isaac.

- Foi você quem provocou essa chuva? – perguntou o finlandês, enquanto fazia um gesto para que a garçonete trouxesse a conta.

- Sim. Mas me surpreendi um pouco, não era esse o desfecho que estava esperando para essa noite.

- Pois eu achei ótimo que tenha sido assim. Vai me poupar trabalho.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, meu rapaz. Ainda acho que teria sido melhor se você tivesse confrontado o jovem Amamiya. Acredito que haveria maiores chance de sermos bem-sucedidos.

- Você não sabe de tudo. E, a meu ver, dessa forma é melhor. Agora, eu só preciso ser aquele que oferece um ombro amigo para Hyoga. Sim; definitivamente, está mais fácil assim.

Os olhos prateados confrontaram o homem de cabelos verdes, que exibia um sorriso triunfal:

- Esse é o seu problema, senhor Isaac... você é muito imediatista. Não consegue enxergar longe. Não vê o quadro como um todo e não percebe que o que parece fácil agora pode vir a se complicar no futuro.

- Ora, mas não cabe a mim pensar no futuro. Isso é tarefa sua, não é... Destino? – e levantou-se da cadeira, tranqüilamente – Agora, preciso ir. Se demorar demais, não vou parecer o amigo preocupado disposto a dar todo o apoio possível... – e saiu.

O homem de cabelos da cor da prata observou o jovem marina se afastar. E, por fim, falou para si mesmo:

- Creio que não escolhi a melhor pessoa para me auxiliar nessa empreitada...

E dito isso, sem que ninguém percebesse, desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 7**

- Onde ele está? Onde ele está?

O moreno de olhos azuis atropelava as pessoas pelo corredor do hospital enquanto ia falando, em voz alta, à procura de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. O homem, visivelmente atordoado, sequer sabia para onde estava indo. Estava preocupado demais para agir racionalmente naquele momento.

- Ikki! – e finalmente uma voz conhecida veio a seu alcance – Aqui!

O rapaz olhou na direção da voz e encontrou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, que vinha em sua direção. Este, assim que se aproximou o suficiente, perguntou:

- Onde estão os outros?

- Os outros? Sei lá, Milo! Onde está o Shun? – respondeu Ikki, muito nervoso.

- Calma, rapaz. Ele está sendo examinado pelos médicos. Não podemos entrar lá agora.

- Mas... mas... – Ikki não conseguia completar uma frase. Passava a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de desespero. Precisava ver seu irmão.

- Eu entendo, Ikki. Eu entendo que precisa vê-lo, mas vai ter que esperar um pouco. – falou o cavaleiro de ouro, dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do outro, tentando passar-lhe algum conforto por esse gesto.

Nesse momento, do outro lado do corredor, Seiya, Shiryu e Saori apareceram. Os três apressaram-se para chegar onde estavam os outros dois cavaleiros e aparentavam estar muito preocupados:

- Ikki! Ficou louco? Sair da mansão, daquele jeito, debaixo dessa chuva? Qual o seu problema? – disse Seiya, bastante irritado.

- Seiya, agora não é o momento. – interveio Shiryu.

- Ah, não? Pois aquela também não era a hora de agir como um idiota! A Saori tinha acabado de pedir para ficarmos calmos e ele nem dá ouvidos; sai debaixo dessa chuva pesadíssima com a moto dele, dirigindo feito um doido!

- Acontece que eu não sou um imbecil que fica obedecendo a tudo que a Saori fala. – disse Ikki, que estava sem paciência alguma para discutir o que quer que fosse.

- Ah, é verdade! Você tem o direito de fazer o que bem entende, não é? Danem-se os outros; você só se preocupa consigo mesmo!

- Seiya, agora chega. Isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – disse Saori, com a voz calma e pausada – Ikki está nervoso. É o irmão dele...

- É nosso amigo também, Saori! – respondeu o cavaleiro de Pégasus – O que ele está pensando? Acha que foi a única pessoa a se preocupar quando Camus ligou para avisar o que aconteceu? Pois Shiryu e eu também estamos muito mal! Mas, ao contrário dele, não saímos dirigindo feito um maluco debaixo dessa chuva, preocupando os outros ainda mais.

Ikki percebeu que a raiva de Seiya era devido à preocupação que sentiu por ver Ikki partir tão desesperadamente da mansão, tão logo soube do acidente. E sabia que o Pégasus estava certo; devido à chuva, quase se acidentou em alguns momentos. Mas estava tão ansioso para chegar ao hospital e encontrar seu irmão que não se importava com mais nada. Agora, entretanto, envergonhou-se um pouco do modo como agira. Mas não pediu desculpas a Seiya; apenas calou-se.

Foi então que Milo, quebrando o silêncio, disse:

- Os médicos estão examinando Shun agora. Estamos aguardando para saber como ele está.

- E o Hyoga? Como ele está? – perguntou Shiryu.

Ao ouvir o nome de Hyoga, Ikki instintivamente cravou os olhos em Milo. Era verdade, o russo estava no aeroporto no momento em que Shun se acidentara. Aliás, era por causa dele que seu irmão tinha ido até lá. E agora, em sua cabeça, uma nova pergunta ecoava: "Como estaria Hyoga?" Olhava para o escorpiano, à espera de uma resposta.

- O garoto não está nada bem. – respondeu Milo – Camus e Isaac estão com ele, na sala de espera.

- É melhor irmos até lá falar com ele. – disse Saori, tomando a frente e sendo seguida pelos seus dois cavaleiros de bronze. Ikki, no entanto, permanecera parado. Ouvir que Hyoga estava na companhia de Isaac não lhe fez bem.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Milo.

- Vou, claro. – disse Ikki, buscando se recompor. Mas o cavaleiro de Escorpião já tinha notado a estranha atitude do Fênix. E já havia algum tempo que desconfiava de algumas coisas... mas aquela não era a hora para pensar nisso. E assim, seguiram atrás dos outros para onde encontrariam o cavaleiro de Cisne.

* * *

- Aqui, Hyoga. Beba isso.

- Já disse que não quero.

- Por favor, Hyoga. Só um gole.

O russo encarou aquele olhar de um verde tão denso. Isaac oferecia-lhe seu melhor sorriso. Aceitou o copo que ele lhe estendia e bebeu um gole do café.

- Está bom, não é mesmo? – disse o finlandês, ainda sorrindo – Camus sempre nos disse que uma bebida quente é capaz de trazer conforto quando precisamos...

- Não estou interessado no que ele costuma dizer. – cortou Hyoga, secamente.

Camus, que estava sentado de frente para Hyoga, baixou cabeça. Desde que chegaram, esperava que o rapaz loiro conversasse com ele, mas, em vez disso, Hyoga apenas o ignorara. Estava, obviamente, chateado com a conversa que tiveram em seu quarto mais cedo. E o aquariano, embora desejasse, não sabia como falar com seu pupilo. Sentia que ele precisava ser amparado nesse momento, mas não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo. Nessas horas, Milo era essencial; normalmente, quando Camus e Hyoga precisavam falar sobre algo, mas não sabiam por onde começar, era Milo quem fazia a ponte entre ambos. Mas o escorpiano não estava ali agora. Aliás, era estranho... desde que chegaram ao hospital, Milo ficou esquisito e, assim que teve a oportunidade, afastou-se de onde eles estavam. Já era a segunda vez que fazia isso naquela noite. Camus olhou mais uma vez para os dois jovens. Isaac estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Concluiu que fez o certo em chamar o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados; Hyoga certamente precisaria muito do amigo daqui para a frente. E, compreendendo que o loiro não voltaria a falar com ele tão cedo, resolveu ir atrás de Milo e descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu companheiro.

Se tivesse esperado mais um pouco, não precisaria ter saído em busca de Milo, pois ele apareceu com Saori e os outros três cavaleiros de bronze cinco minutos depois de Camus ter se retirado. E a cena com que todos se depararam foi bastante comovente; Hyoga mantinha a cabeça baixa, com o rosto entre as mãos, bastante desolado... e Isaac o observava ternamente, com uma das mãos acariciando as costas do russo, enquanto a outra repousava sobre seu joelho.

Era evidente que Ikki não gostou nem um pouco de presenciar esse momento que, à vista de seus companheiros, parecia tão somente um amigo consolando outro... mas, para Ikki, aquilo tudo estava longe de ser uma atitude inocente por parte do finlandês.

E Milo, mais uma vez, era o único a perceber as estranhas reações de Ikki diante de tudo aquilo...

- Ei, amigo. Como você está? – a voz de Shiryu, dirigida a Hyoga, despertou tanto Ikki quanto Milo de seus pensamentos.

O jovem russo finalmente ergueu o rosto. Olhou para o cavaleiro de Dragão, os olhos vermelhos e ainda úmidos:

- Não é comigo que vocês têm que se preocupar. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer; a voz muito baixa.

- Estamos preocupados com Shun, é claro. – falou Saori – Mas, por enquanto, não podemos fazer muito por ele. Já você... – sorriu a jovem, gentilmente.

- Não preciso de nada, obrigado. Estou bem. – disse o russo, mas sem olhar para a deusa. Mantinha os olhos no chão.

- Está querendo convencer a gente ou você mesmo? – soltou Ikki, de forma mais agressiva do que desejava. O fato de Isaac estar ali, tão próximo de Hyoga, incomodava-o tanto que já agia sem pensar.

- Como é? – e os olhos azuis interrogativos voltaram-se para Ikki.

- Você está péssimo e isso qualquer um pode enxergar. Dizer que está bem é insultar a nossa inteligência. Por que não diz logo que não precisa da gente? Que já tem toda a ajuda de que necessita? – o moreno não era capaz de controlar as palavras que lhe iam saltando da boca. E essa última frase foi dita em meio a um olhar de desprezo direcionado para Isaac.

Houve um momento de grande tensão. Os olhos azuis muito claros encaravam firmemente os olhos azuis escuros, que demonstravam uma mistura de angústia e raiva. Hyoga fitou silenciosamente o moreno por alguns segundos, e então disse:

- Vou relevar o que disse só porque entendo que esteja muito preocupado com Shun. Mas, numa próxima vez, guarde esses pensamentos estúpidos só para você, está bem? – e levantou-se da cadeira, no que foi seguido por Isaac.

- Não tem nada de estúpido no que acabei de falar. – retrucou o cavaleiro de Fênix, provocativo; Hyoga, porém, tratou de ignorá-lo e continuou a se afastar dali, acompanhado de Isaac.

- Ikki, aonde queria chegar com isso? – perguntou Seiya, sem entender o que acabava de se passar.

Ikki não soube o que responder. Estava confuso. Sabia que não deveria estar agindo daquela forma. Isaac ainda não tinha lhe dado motivos para falar aquelas coisas. Na verdade, se o cavaleiro de Fênix conseguisse fazer o que deveria, ou seja, afastar-se de Hyoga, era possível que Isaac nunca lhe desse qualquer motivo para tanto. Mas era tão difícil... Ikki estava encontrando alguma dificuldade para separar o que era passado do que ocorria agora. Devido ao acidente sofrido por Shun – o que era novidade, pois na primeira vez em que vivera esse dia, o aniversário de Hyoga havia terminado de forma muito diferente – o Amamiya mais velho não estava conseguindo agir racionalmente. Assim, mesmo não tendo razão alguma (ainda) para se sentir dessa forma, a raiva e o ciúme tomaram conta dele. Em sua mente, a lembrança de Hyoga junto de Isaac ainda era fresca, apesar desta ser parte de um passado que não ocorreu nesse momento que eles vivam agora. O que sentiu naquela vez em que vira os dois juntos, naquela noite, naquela cama... era também uma lembrança recente, ainda que apenas para ele. E querer que Ikki simplesmente ignorasse tudo isso era pedir demais.

Nesse momento, um médico aproximou-se do grupo de cavaleiros, retirando a atenção de todos que, até então, estava voltada para Ikki...

* * *

- Camus! Onde você estava?

- Eu faço a mesma pergunta, Milo. Estou atrás de você há um bom tempo. Onde estava se escondendo?

- Me escondendo? Do que está falando?

- Você sabe muito bem. Assim que chegamos ao hospital, você sumiu na primeira oportunidade que apareceu.

- Eu não sumi; fui encontrar Saori e os outros cavaleiros que estavam vindo para cá.

- Milo, por favor... poupe-me dessas desculpas sem sentido. Você desapareceu muito antes de haver tempo suficiente para eles chegarem aqui.

- Olha, Camus... Agora não é o melhor momento de ficarmos discutindo isso, está bem? Você sabe onde está o Hyoga?

- Ele está na sala de espera, com Isaac.

- Não; eu estou vindo de lá. Hyoga discutiu com Ikki e saiu de lá antes do médico aparecer com notícias de Shun...

- Já tem notícias do garoto?

- Sim. Ele não corre risco de morte, mas sua situação não é muito boa. Há uma grande chance de os médicos colocarem o garoto em coma induzido...

- Céus... Hyoga já está sabendo disso?

- Ainda não. Estou atrás dele justamente para dar a notícia.

- Já tentou ligar no celular dele?

- Já; mas o sinal aqui é péssimo.

- É verdade. Quando você sumiu, também tentei ligar para você várias vezes sem sucesso...

- Camus, eu já disse que não sumi, só estava...

- Certo, certo. Depois discutimos isso. Temos que encontrar o Hyoga agora...

* * *

- Hyoga... o que foi aquilo?

Isaac estava fazendo o possível para não ultrapassar qualquer limite. Desde que chegaram ao hospital, ele soube se comportar como um bom amigo, solícito, dando ao russo conforto sem sufocá-lo com perguntas desnecessárias, como o que ele estava sentindo ou coisa do gênero. Mas a discussão que ele presenciou entre o russo e o cavaleiro de Fênix o deixara muito incomodado... Tão incomodado que, após saírem daquele ambiente e estarem a sós, o ex-marina não conseguiu segurar seu impulso e terminou fazendo a inevitável pergunta.

- Aquilo o quê? – respondeu Hyoga, que parecia alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

- Aquilo... a discussão que você acabou de ter com o Fênix. – e Isaac se esforçava ao máximo para que sua pergunta não viesse carregada da ansiedade que ele sentia.

- Ah... isso. – e Hyoga fez uma pausa que, para o finlandês, pareceu durar uma eternidade – Não foi nada. Ikki e eu vivemos discutindo à toa.

- Não me pareceu uma discussão à toa. – a pergunta escapou antes que Isaac pudesse se controlar.

- O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou Hyoga, com um olhar que era um misto de curiosidade e ofensa, como se o cavaleiro de Cisne se sentisse ofendido pelo amigo ter discordado do que ele acabara de dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia curioso para saber o porquê dessa discordância.

- Ora... não me pareceu uma discussão qualquer. Sei lá, não me leve a mal, mas o Fênix me pareceu meio... enciumado. Fiquei com a impressão de que ele não gostou de me ver ali com você. Sim, eu sei que isso é absurdo; eu me lembro das várias vezes em que você me contou sobre o relacionamento difícil que vocês têm e o tanto que não se suportam, mas... Tive essa impressão estranha, entende? – Isaac não soube controlar seus sentimentos nesse momento e o nervosismo se deixou mostrar em cada palavra por ele pronunciada. E, depois de falar sobre o que tanto o incomodava, ficou esperando, ansiosamente, pela reação do russo. Esperava que Hyoga risse e dissesse que aquilo era uma grande besteira. Que era ridículo pensar em Ikki sentindo ciúmes de Hyoga, uma vez que a única coisa que os ligava era o respeito em relação a sua deusa e, no máximo, alguma amizade por terem sido companheiros de batalhas. E que isso, entre eles, já era até demais. Enfim, Isaac esperava que Hyoga dissesse qualquer coisa que trouxesse a ele a certeza de que, realmente, aquela discussão não representava coisa alguma. Isaac ansiava muito por alguma resposta nesse sentido, de modo que não gostou nada quando o Cisne finalmente se pronunciou a respeito do que fora falado:

- Ikki? Enciumado? Até parece, Isaac... Ele nunca sentiria ciúmes de mim.

A resposta de Hyoga foi dada em meio a um sorriso, mas não de escárnio. E o ex-marina poderia jurar que viu o russo ficar levemente corado nesse momento. Além disso, o cavaleiro de Cisne se demonstrou afetado pelo comentário de Isaac de um modo que o finlandês não gostou nem um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hyoga pareceu ficar sem-graça, seus olhos brilharam de forma intensa, ainda que rápido, diante do exposto. Ao perceber que Ikki tinha esse poder sobre o loiro, o Kraken sentir o sangue ferver. Acabara de descobrir que, talvez, não fosse com o caçula que tivesse de se preocupar. Era possível que o seu real adversário fosse o mais velho dos Amamiya...

- Hyoga! Até que enfim achamos você!

- Mestre? O que houve? – falou Hyoga, voltando à realidade.

- Os médicos já deram um parecer sobre o estado de Shun. Infelizmente, o quadro não é muito bom...

* * *

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente?

- ...

- Tudo bem. Já entendi. Mas continuo achando que era melhor você vir. Aqui, não há nada que possa fazer.

- ...

Shiryu suspirou. Ikki era teimoso. Poderia apresentar a ele todos os motivos lógicos para explicar porque era melhor ir para a mansão descansar e voltar no dia seguinte, tão logo liberassem Shun para receber visitas. Mas não adiantaria.

- Está bem, Ikki. Você quer ficar e não posso impedi-lo. Mas, pelo menos, tente descansar de algum modo. De nada vai adiantar seu esforço em ficar aqui, a noite toda nessa cadeira desconfortável, se quando seu irmão realmente precisar, você estiver em um estado deplorável.

Ikki permanecia calado, sentado naquela cadeira dura já há algum tempo, sem se mover. Os braços estavam cruzados, a cabeça baixa, em uma postura que deixava claro, para quem quisesse ver, que ele não estava interessado em conversar.

- Ah, sim. E só mais uma coisa. – continuou o chinês, apesar de não obter qualquer reação independente do que ele falasse – Procure não se desentender com Hyoga, certo? Ele também não quer ir para casa.

Finalmente, uma reação. Ikki ergueu a sobrancelha, encarou o Dragão, os braços ainda cruzados, a postura rígida e ainda mais insolente que antes.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – disse Shiryu, sem se intimidar – Não tente descarregar sua tensão no Hyoga. Ele não tem culpa de nada. E Shun ficaria muito chateado se soubesse que, em um momento como esse, o melhor amigo dele e seu irmão ficam brigando.

Ikki virou o rosto para o lado, desviando o olhar. Shiryu percebeu que ele havia entendido o recado. Com os olhos, acenou para Saori e Seiya – que estavam apenas observando – dando a entender que já podiam ir embora.

Assim que viu os três desaparecerem depois de virar o corredor , Ikki soltou um profundo suspiro. Até que enfim o deixaram só. O moreno sabia que todos estavam agindo de boa vontade e querendo ajudá-lo, mas o Fênix nunca gostou de ter gente demais por perto, dizendo o que fazer, como fazer, quando fazer. Também não aguentava mais tantas pessoas em cima dele, perguntando se estava bem, insistindo para ele ir descansar. Ele não precisava de nada disso. Nunca precisou.

Remexeu-se naquela cadeira. Era, de fato, desconfortável. Mas não importava. Não era a primeira vez que passaria a noite assim.

E então lembrou-se. Aquela noite. Aquela terrível noite. Num banco de hospital, chorando copiosamente.

Não estava chorando agora. Seria um mau irmão por conta disso?

Não. A situação era bem diferente. Shun fora colocado em um coma induzido, era verdade. Mas estava fora de perigo. E os médicos estavam bastante otimistas quanto a sua recuperação.

Já naquela outra noite... Hyoga estava deixando a vida que lhe restava... e Ikki não pôde fazer nada. Teve de ficar apenas aguardando enquanto o russo lutava entre a vida e a morte. Se bem que... será que ele, de fato, lutou? Sabendo como o cavaleiro de Cisne se sentira nos dias que anteciparam aquela noite, Ikki tinha dúvidas quanto à vontade de viver de Hyoga. E era isso que mais lhe angustiava. Por sua culpa, Hyoga ficara daquele jeito.

- Tudo culpa minha...

- Não acredito. Você também?

Ikki ficou surpreso ao se dar conta de que Milo estava sentado a seu lado. Não viu quando ele chegara, tampouco tinha percebido quando ele se sentara a seu lado.

- Eu também o quê? – respondeu Ikki, algo irritado por entender que não estava sozinho em um momento no qual se encontrava tão vulnerável.

- Também está achando que tudo isso é culpa sua.

O moreno percebeu que Milo tinha entendido errado. Ikki não se culpava pelo que acontecera com seu irmão. Era terrível, mas tinha sido uma fatalidade. Estava muito preocupado, ficaria ali até que Shun despertasse... Mas não se culpava; não havia razão para isso.

- Hyoga também está se sentindo desse jeito. – prosseguiu Milo.

- Como assim? – falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, demonstrando preocupação em sua voz.

- Ele se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu com Shun. Isso porque o jovem Andrômeda foi até o aeroporto atrás dele...

Ikki processou aquelas informações rápido e, tão logo assimilou o que Milo lhe disse, levantou-se e começou a caminhar a passos largos.

- Aonde você vai?

- Falar umas verdades para esse Pato idiota. – respondeu sem olhar para trás.

Milo, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer, foi logo atrás do outro.

* * *

- Hyoga, por favor... Que diferença vai fazer você ficar aqui ou não? Ele nem tem como saber; está inconsciente. - dizia Isaac, insistindo pela milésima vez que o russo deixasse o hospital com eles.

- Não interessa.

- Hyoga, seja racional. – a voz de Camus, como sempre, passava bastante autoridade - Ficar aqui não vai trazer benefícios a ninguém; pelo contrário, apenas irá desgastá-lo. Se você não quer ir para a mansão, tudo bem. Vamos para o hotel onde eu e Milo estamos hospedados. Você fica em um quarto com Isaac.

O finlandês demonstrou claramente ser a favor da idéia. Junto de Camus, fazia coro para que o loiro deixasse o hospital, descansasse por essa noite, e voltasse no dia seguinte.

- Também acho que você devia ir.

A voz forte de Ikki arrebatou Hyoga de seus pensamentos. Camus e Isaac olharam surpresos para o moreno que acabava de chegar à sala de espera.

- Ikki? Ainda está aqui? – perguntou Hyoga que, atordoado pela súbita aparição do outro, ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Óbvio. Shun é meu irmão. Eu tenho motivos para estar aqui até agora. O que não é o seu caso. – falou o moreno, com bastante rispidez.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – falou o russo, que sentiu o coração apertar devido à indiferença com que Ikki proferiu aquelas palavras.

- Olha, Hyoga... se você está se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu... se você acha que, de alguma forma, poderia ter impedido o acidente de Shun... Esqueça. Você não é tão poderoso assim. Então, faça um favor a nós dois: vá embora desse hospital agora, ok?

Ikki falou tão calmamente, de forma tão pausada, que nem ele conseguiu se reconhecer falando daquele modo. Mas era preciso falar sem demonstrar raiva ou nervosismo para que o loiro o entendesse. Ikki sabia que Hyoga, certamente, estaria predisposto a acreditar que era o responsável, mais uma vez, pela desgraça de alguém próximo a ele. E o cavaleiro de Fênix conhecia bem o efeito desses pensamentos em Hyoga que, nesse momento, parecia tão mais frágil que o normal.

O Cisne não respondeu nada. Havia baixado a cabeça e, quando voltou a erguê-la, havia algumas poucas lágrimas em seus olhos. Ao se deparar com essa cena, Ikki não soube bem como reagir. E o russo, então, disse:

- Está bem. Se é isso o que você quer... Eu vou. Sozinho. – e essa última palavra foi enunciada de modo que os outros entendessem que não era para segui-lo. A frieza com que a pronunciou foi suficiente para deixar claro que ele estava falando sério. E assim, sem dizer mais nada, partiu.

Isaac ainda fez menção de que iria atrás de Hyoga, mas Milo segurou-o forte pelo braço. O finlandês o olhou ameaçadoramente, avisando com os olhos que o largasse, mas Milo apenas devolveu o olhar. Camus percebeu e se preocupou: finalmente começava a entender o porquê de Milo ter se afastado dele tantas vezes naquela noite...

Cuidadosamente, o aquariano se colocou entre os dois, separando-os. Não dizia nada, apenas observava a reação de cada um deles. E percebeu que, mesmo afastando os dois, os olhares carregados de ameaças continuavam dos dois lados. Quando, finalmente, separaram-se, Camus percebeu que Ikki também já não estava mais lá. E Isaac, ao se dar conta disso, deu as costas para Camus e Milo e partiu, atrás de Hyoga.

* * *

- Hyoga! Espera!

O russo virou-se ao ouvir aquela voz. O que ele queria agora? Já estava fazendo o que ele pedira.

- Ainda bem que deu tempo de alcançar você. – disse Ikki, que decidira, impulsivamente, ir atrás de Hyoga, pouco depois dele ter saído.

- Ikki? O que quer agora? – perguntou Hyoga, confuso.

- Eu... eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você. – a voz do moreno agora, ao contrário do que acontecera minutos antes, era gentil.

- Estou bem. – respondeu o rapaz, sem entender bem o que o outro estava fazendo ali, parado, junto dele.

Os dois estavam à porta do hospital. Já havia parado de chover e, no céu límpido, as estrelas brilhavam da mesma forma quando os dois estiveram no jardim da mansão, debaixo da cerejeira, antes da tempestade ter início...

- Tem certeza? – Ikki perguntava com sinceridade.

- Olha, Ikki... sinceramente? Não, eu não estou nada bem. E você está contribuindo para que eu piore.

O moreno ficou sem reação diante dessa resposta. Como não disse mais nada, Hyoga prosseguiu:

- Quero dizer... eu... me desculpe. Não quis ser grosseiro. É que hoje está sendo um dia muito difícil. Eu nem consegui parar e pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. De todo modo... eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa. – dito isso, recomeçou a andar.

- Sente muito? Pelo quê? – perguntou Ikki, que ficara sem entender a última parte.

- Pelo Shun. E... obrigado por ter dito que não era culpa minha, apesar de nem você acreditar nisso.

- O quê? Do que está falando?

- Ikki, por favor. Eu não sou ingênuo. Sei que disse tudo aquilo para eu não me sentir tão mal. É o que todo mundo vem repetindo a noite toda. "Que a culpa não é minha". É verdade que me surpreendi ao vê-lo falar isso também, já que eu poderia jurar que você estava com muito ódio de mim. De qualquer forma, pelo modo robótico como falou comigo, eu vi logo que não disse aquelas palavras porque acreditava nelas, mas provavelmente porque Milo ou outra pessoa o convenceu a fazer isso.

Ikki franziu a testa em um gesto de incredulidade. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Mas tudo bem. Eu não ligo de você pensar isso de mim; até porque, eu concordo. Shun está em uma cama de hospital por culpa minha. Eu sei disso, assim como você. E o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês é acatar seu pedido. Por isso estou indo embora.

- Hyoga, eu... Eu pensei que tinha convencido você de que nada disso era culpa sua! – disse Ikki, passando as mãos nervosas pelos cabelos azulados.

- Falando daquele jeito? Ikki, caso não saiba, você é o tipo de pessoa que não consegue mentir. No máximo, quando tenta, consegue falar de forma que demonstre indiferença, o que não ajuda muito a fazer a pessoa acreditar em você. Isso foi o suficiente para eu entender seu recado.

- Se eu falei de modo indiferente, então eu não demonstrei coisa alguma. Você entendeu o que quis entender.

De fato, Ikki tentou falar sem demonstrar suas emoções. Realmente, o moreno estava preocupado com Hyoga e queria evitar, o quanto antes, que ele começasse a se martirizar a respeito do acidente de Shun; entretanto, tentou não demonstrar tanta preocupação em suas palavras. Afinal, ele não podia se esquecer do trato que fizera com o Destino. Precisava se afastar de Hyoga. Daí a indiferença no modo como falou com ele. Mas, pelo visto, o russo entendera tudo errado – errado até demais...

- Tá bom, Ikki. Que seja. Não quero prolongar mais essa conversa.

- Que droga, Hyoga! Mas por que você tem que confundir tudo o que eu falo, hein? – disse Ikki, puxando Hyoga pelo braço, pois este já estava se afastando novamente.

Diante da exasperação de Ikki, Hyoga não soube o que dizer. Ficou atônito, os olhos vidrados naquele homem que agora voltava a agir como quando estavam debaixo da cerejeira.

- Por que é tão difícil para você simplesmente entender o que eu faço? Por que tem que dificultar tanto as coisas para mim? Por que eu tenho que perder a noção de tudo quando você está por perto...?

Hyoga olhou bem dentro daquelas safiras azuis e pôde sentir algo estranhamente familiar. Lá dentro, por trás da dor expressa por aqueles olhos, havia um sentimento muito bem escondido... um sentimento que, de algum modo, Hyoga conseguiu sentir naquele momento, de tão palpálvel que ele se fazia. Um sentimento que trazia conforto, tanto que Hyoga, naquelas frações de segundo que pareceram eternas, desejou mergulhar ali e não regressar mais.

Ikki, que tinha se sentido à beira do desespero por não conseguir fazer com que o russo entendesse seus propósitos e agisse de acordo com a nova realidade que ele estava tentando criar, conseguiu, nesse preciso mesmo instante, ver-se livre daquele peso que o estava atormentando desde que voltara ao passado para reconstruir sua história e salvar a pessoa que tanto amava. Nesse momento, era como se tudo voltasse a fazer sentido. Hyoga o olhava como daquela vez em que, pela primeira vez, haviam descoberto o amor que já existia entre os dois. Como era possível? Era outra realidade e eles não haviam vivenciando nada da história anterior a tudo isso... e ainda assim... aquele olhar... o mesmo olhar... ele não estava enganado... era Hyoga... o SEU Hyoga... ele não tinha morrido... e estava ali... e pelos olhos azul-turquesa derramava-se aquele sentimento... aquele sentimento tão conhecido por Ikki... e ele pôde sentir-se envolvido pelo calor daquela sensação... fazendo tudo o que tinha acontecido até então parecer apenas um sonho... um sonho do qual ambos estavam despertando agora...

- Hyoga!

... um sonho do qual ambos estavam despertando agora... para um novo pesadelo.

- Hyoga! Aonde você estava indo?

Isaac estava agitado. Falava, agitava os braços, parecia nervoso. Bastante nervoso.

- Eu... eu estava... – Hyoga ainda falava com os olhos presos aos do cavaleiro de Fênix. Mas eles já haviam se perdido um do outro...

- Vem. Até parece que eu vou permitir que você fique andando por aí essa noite. Você não está bem. Vamos para o hotel; depois eu ligo para o Camus nos encontrar lá. – o ex-marina falava com autoridade, sem dar chance ao russo de dizer qualquer coisa. Se bem que, mesmo que ele pudesse responder, não o faria. Tanto Hyoga quanto Ikki ainda estavam desorientados com o que acabara de se passar.

- Hyoga? – disse Milo, que acabava de sair do hospital acompanhado de Camus – É, pelo visto, Isaac não deixou você em paz...

- Hyoga, você está bem? – perguntou Camus, percebendo que seu pupilo encontrava-se confuso com algo.

- Como? Eu... eu estou sim. Estou. – respondeu Hyoga, que a esse momento, já estava rodeado por Isaac, Camus e Milo.

- Acho que Isaac fez bem. Você não pode ficar sozinho hoje. É melhor irmos para o hotel descansar um pouco. Vamos ficar de olho em você essa noite e não me importa se aceita o que dizemos ou não. – disse Camus, autoritário.

- Tudo bem. Eu só...

- Ótimo. Vamos logo então. – falou Isaac, puxando Hyoga pelo braço.

O cavaleiro de Cisne foi praticamente arrastado até o carro da Fundação que esperava por eles. Enquanto era levado, Hyoga olhou para trás, para o homem que foi sumariamente ignorado pelos três que puxavam o loiro para dentro do automóvel. E o rapaz loiro ainda buscava aquelas safiras azuis... porém, já não conseguia encontrá-las mais. E Ikki permanecia ali parado, vendo Hyoga sendo afastado dele.

Os quatro entraram no veículo e partiram. Ikki ficou ainda alguns segundos ali, olhando para o vazio. Depois, olhou em seu relógio. Passava um pouco da meia-noite. E ele entendeu que não conseguiria passar daquela noite se estivesse sóbrio.

- Ainda bem que, para isso, existe uma solução fácil. – disse, dirigindo-se para um bar que ficava ali perto.

Enquanto isso, Isaac, sentado ao lado de Hyoga no carro, mal conseguia esconder sua irritação. O loiro apresentava um olhar perdido, mas não perdido no vazio, como era de costume. Seu olhar agora parecia perdido na imagem de alguém em sua mente. E isso não poderia ficar assim.

Lembrou-se então de seu trato com o Destino. Como ele não havia mencionado nada disso antes? O que ele acabara de presenciar não tinha sido acordado entre eles. Pois bem... se era assim que o Destino jogava, então Isaac faria o jogo dele. Afinal, o finlandês também sabia jogar sujo para ganhar.

* * *

Mais tarde, em um bar quase vazio, um homem continuava a afogar-se em uísque e o que mais fosse capaz de anestesiá-lo naquela noite. Em dado momento, quando Ikki já estava semiconsciente, e o barman preparava-se para chamar um táxi para mais um cliente que não conhecia seus limites, apareceu um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos doces que lhe disse:

- Não se preocupe. Ele está comigo. Pode deixar que eu cuido dele.

O moreno olhou para o lado e reconheceu aqueles olhos cor de prata. Sentiu uma aflição tomar conta de seu peito, mas não conseguiu falar nada.

E assim, Ikki deixou aquele bar, quase inconsciente, perturbado pela presença daquele homem que o amparava enquanto caminhavam para fora daquele lugar. Tentou perguntar aonde ele o levaria, mas foi vencido pelo poder do álcool. Sem forças para mais nada, acabou deixando-se levar pelo Destino para longe dali...

**Continua..**_**.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 8**

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- E então, irmão? O que acha? – questionou Shun, mais uma vez. Estava já impaciente com a demora de Ikki em lhe responder àquela pergunta._

_Ikki sempre soube que a sorte nunca gostara de andar a seu lado, mas agora tinha a certeza de que, além de nunca sorrir para ele, a sorte provavelmente ria de sua miséria. _

_Estava começando a descobrir um sentimento que nunca pensou ser capaz de sentir novamente. Era uma sensação boa... pôde sentir-se feliz por alguns segundos. Mas essa era a questão. Ikki não tinha o direito de ser feliz por mais tempo que isso._

_Shun ansiava por uma resposta de sua parte. E o que ele poderia dizer? Se dissesse para Shun que poderia ter esperanças em relação a Hyoga, estaria dando fim a algo que mal havia começado. E se dissesse que não... céus, se ele dissesse que não, seu irmão ficaria arrasado. E valeria a pena?_

_Olhou para Shun e viu aquelas esmeraldas brilhando vivamente. Queria ele ser o responsável por acabar com esse brilho? Não. Nunca. Shun era seu irmão. Jamais poderia destruir um sonho dele. Continuava a fitar os olhos do seu irmão. Como aquele olhar lhe lembrava de Esmeralda..._

_E foi então que se deu conta do que tinha de fazer. Aquele olhar o fez entender duas coisas: primeiro, que aquele era o olhar de um anjo que ele tinha de proteger, inclusive como forma de compensar a vida de um outro anjo, de mesmo olhar, que deixara essa terra por sua culpa. Aliás, isso o levava à segunda coisa que ele compreendera: Ikki não servia para amar. Seu amor era nefasto. Não; ele não podia se dar ao luxo de viver tal sentimento. Na última vez em que se permitira amar, arrependera-se amargamente. Não cometeria o mesmo erro agora._

_- Eu acho que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para ter esperanças, Shun. Afinal, quem, em sã consciência, não amaria você? Se aquele Pato estúpido tiver um mínimo de inteligência, ele vai retribuir seu sentimento. – disse Ikki, com um sorriso singelo._

_Shun abriu um imenso sorriso de contentamento ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Agradeceu a Ikki com um abraço e perguntou o que ele deveria fazer agora._

_- Vá atrás dele. Seja persistente e você conseguirá tudo o que quiser, Shun. – disse Ikki – Quanto a mim... eu vou embora. Estou muito cansado._

_-É verdade, irmão. Você ainda não teve tempo de descansar... Bom, seu quarto está arrumado. Vá lá descansar._

_- Ahn... na verdade, Shun, acho que vou para o meu apartamento. Lá vai estar mais silencioso e é disso que estou precisando agora. – respondeu Ikki, apesar de que essa desculpa não era tão válida, levando-se em conta que a parte da mansão em que estavam os quartos ficava bem isolada do local em que ocorria a festa e que, certamente, haveria silêncio por lá. _

_- Tudo bem, irmão. – disse Shun, em retorno. Preferiu não questionar os motivos de Ikki. Sabia que seu irmão precisava ficar no seu espaço, sozinho, às vezes – Amanhã a gente se vê, então?_

_- Sim, amanhã. – falou Ikki, já se retirando do lugar. Em sua cabeça, ia se convencendo de que fizera o melhor para todos. O que acabara de acontecer entre ele e Hyoga era loucura. Aquele beijo não podia ser considerado algo sério. Ikki havia bebido um pouco e, de fato, estava muito cansado. Não estava em seu melhor juízo, definitivamente. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, tudo ficaria melhor. Pelo menos, assim esperava._

_Dentro da mansão, Camus, Milo e Hyoga não estavam onde a festa ainda acontecia, bastante animada. Preferiram ir para um lugar mais tranqüilo, onde pudessem conversar. Seguiram, então, para o quarto do rapaz loiro._

_Era uma situação bastante delicada, pois os dois cavaleiros de ouro precisavam conversar com o jovem sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer no aeroporto._

_Camus e Milo haviam chamado Isaac para a festa de Hyoga. Shun tinha falado com eles, antes de partirem para ver o apartamento que compraram de presente para o loiro, que Hyoga não andava bem. Falou da depressão em que estava mergulhado há uns dois meses e que ninguém conseguia ajudá-lo. Na mesma hora, Camus teve a idéia de chamar Isaac para a festa, pois segundo o aquariano, o finlandês era o único capaz de animar o russo. Ligou para o rapaz de seu celular na mesma hora; combinaram que ele pegaria um avião e viria para o aniversário do amigo._

_Assim, no horário marcado, foram ao aeroporto buscar o ex-marina._ _Entretanto, quando o vôo chegou, Isaac não estava nele. Ligaram para o jovem de cabelos verdes para perguntar onde ele estava. Camus tinha ficado preocupado. _

_- Desculpe, Camus. Eu... pensei melhor e decidi que não seria boa idéia ir até aí._

_- Por quê?_

_- Nada de mais. São assuntos particulares._

_- Isaac, não tente desconversar. Hoje à tarde, quando liguei para você, estava tudo bem. Para que mudasse de idéia desse jeito, algo bastante sério deve ter ocorrido. Se não quiser me contar o que se passou, tudo bem. Mas eu vou acabar descobrindo. Não seria melhor você mesmo me dizer o que houve? – falou Camus, com toda a sua autoridade._

_Houve silêncio por alguns instantes do outro lado da linha. Finalmente, Isaac se pronunciou:_

_- Tudo bem, eu falo. Mas prometa que não vai fazer nada a respeito. São problemas meus._

_- Está bem; eu prometo. O que houve, afinal?_

_- Eu e Hyoga nos desentendemos. Tem uns dois meses que isso aconteceu. Enfim, desde então não temos nos falado. Acho que ficou muita mágoa entre a gente e... não creio já ter superado tudo isso; ainda não estou pronto para falar com ele._

_Era possível perceber, pelo tom de voz, que Isaac não estava com raiva ou qualquer sentimento do tipo. Estava, sim, bastante fragilizado. _

_- Mas o que aconteceu, Isaac? _

_- Camus, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Eu ainda estou tendo dificuldades de aceitar tudo o que aconteceu e... eu não estou forte o suficiente para tratar desse assunto. Por favor, não insista. _

_O cavaleiro de Aquário entendeu que precisava dar a seu pupilo algum espaço. Decidiu que faria o que ele lhe pedia – por enquanto._

_- Sinto muito pelo contratempo. – continuou a falar o finlandês – Eu tinha dito que iria e, realmente, estava pensando em ir. Queria muito deixar essa briga com Hyoga para trás. Eu ainda tenho um grande carinho por ele, apesar de tudo... Só que é mais forte que eu. Na última hora, não consegui seguir adiante. Me perdoe por ser tão fraco, mestre... _

_Camus não entendia nada do que Isaac estava falando. Mas compreendeu que o rapaz precisava desabafar um pouco, mesmo que com palavras e frases que o aquariano não teria como compreender, haja vista que não sabia o que tinha ocorrido entre os dois jovens. E sentiu-se feliz por ver que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ainda tinha alguma confiança nele. Como Isaac e ele só haviam se reencontrado após o término das batalhas, o laço que ele tinha com o finlandês não era tão forte como o que mantinha com Hyoga. Mas esse também fora seu pupilo. Também sentia uma grande afeição por ele. E, nesse momento, ao ouvir o garoto chamá-lo de "mestre", sentiu-se bem. Afinal, desde que fora levado para o reino de Poseidon, Isaac nunca mais o chamara de mestre; apenas de Camus._

_- Eu cheguei a preparar as malas para partir. Fui até o aeroporto. Mas não passou disso. Acabei voltando para casa. Ia ligar para avisar da mudança da minha decisão assim que me sentisse melhor. Eu estou me sentido meio esgotado emocionalmente... Então, não queria falar com vocês desse jeito, para não preocupá-los mais que deveria. Mas deu tudo errado, pelo visto. Nem vi o tempo passar e, quando me dei conta, vocês já estavam me ligando para saber o que tinha acontecido._

_- Isaac... você já está me deixando muito preocupado. – disse Camus que, apesar de ter prometido não se intrometer, estava já pensando em mudar de idéia._

_- Não, não... por favor, Camus. Não fique assim. Estou só desabafando, mas já me sinto melhor. Só de conversar com alguém, estou me sentindo mais aliviado. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo. É sério. – Isaac forçava uma voz mais animada._

_- Vou pegar um avião e estou indo aí agora. – disse Camus, deixando claro que não estava pedindo permissão; estava apenas avisando de sua decisão._

_- Camus, por favor. Além disso ser completamente desnecessário, se você vier aqui eu vou ficar extremamente chateado porque isso vai estragar o aniversário do Hyoga. _

_Camus suspirou. Isaac estava certo. Hyoga ficaria muito triste se ele não comparecesse à sua festa._

_- Está bem. Mas não pense que as coisas vão ficar assim. Depois vamos resolver tudo isso._

_Pôde-se ouvir um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha:_

_- Obrigado... mestre._

_Desligaram o telefone e Camus contou tudo o que havia acontecido para Milo, que tinha tentado acompanhar a conversa só pelo que ouvia do lado de seu companheiro. Concordaram que o melhor era não falar a Hyoga sobre o ocorrido. Contudo, havia um problema. O aquariano lembrou-se de que, quando chegaram ao aeroporto, viram que o vôo de Isaac iria demorar. Naquele momento, como achavam que o ex-marina apareceria, acharam por bem ligar para o russo e avisar que demorariam mais um pouco a chegar a sua festa e que o aniversariante não ficasse esperando por eles. Explicaram que tinham ido buscar a segunda parte do presente de Hyoga, que era uma surpresa – no caso, Isaac. Mas e agora, o que eles fariam? Isaac não tinha vindo. E não podiam contar a verdade, tanto a pedido do finlandês como para não estragar o dia do loiro, o qual, conforme dito pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, estava igualmente mal. Foi então que Camus ligou os pontos: estava claro que ambos estavam mal por causa da briga que tiveram. Então, resolver esse problema poderia ser mais fácil que imaginava. Mas não o fariam hoje. Deixariam para resolver o problema em momento mais oportuno._

_Assim, certos de que essa seria a atitude ideal a se tomar, pegaram o carro da Fundação em que tinham vindo e foram para a mansão Kido. Lá, falariam para Hyoga que seu presente, uma encomenda que tinham feito, fora extraviado. O foco, naquela noite, era ajudar o Cisne a se sentir melhor._

_No entanto, quando chegaram à mansão e se depararam com aquela situação inusitada, em que Shun olhava surpreso para Ikki e Hyoga, e tanto o Cisne quanto Fênix pareciam ter sido pegos em flagrante – coisa que só o Andrômeda não percebeu porque estava muito sem-graça por encontrar Hyoga em um momento que não esperava – Milo e Camus começaram a entender o que se passava. Já no final da tarde, haviam presenciado uma estranha cena, na qual um melancólico Ikki observava Hyoga subir para o quarto com Shun. Naquele instante, tinham desconfiado que alguma coisa poderia estar se passando entre os dois. Mas preferiram ignorar. Devia ser só impressão. Todos conheciam o temperamento dos dois cavaleiros que, como fogo e água, não se davam bem. Mas agora... a suspeita voltava mais forte. _

_No quarto do russo, Milo começou a falar sobre o presente de Hyoga, o qual tinha sido extraviado e que por conta disso haviam se atrasado... Entretanto, de repente, Camus, que estava calado até então, interpelou o cavaleiro de Cisne a respeito do que acabara de acontecer no jardim._

_- No... jardim? Como assim? – falou Hyoga, tentando fugir da pergunta._

_- Quero saber o que está acontecendo entre você e o cavaleiro de Fênix. – disse Camus, sendo o mais direto possível para evitar rodeios da parte do pupilo._

_Tanto Milo quanto Hyoga estavam em estado de choque. Nenhum dos dois esperava essa atitude do cavaleiro de Aquário, sempre tão sutil em suas colocações. E Hyoga não sabia o que responder, até porque nem ele tinha conseguido parar para colocar as idéias no lugar ainda. O que havia entre ele e Ikki? Bem que o loiro gostaria de saber._

_Hyoga gaguejava tentando elaborar uma resposta e Milo, entendendo que Camus tinha escolhido um péssimo momento para agir de forma mais impulsiva, diferente do habitual, tentou ajudar o garoto retornando ao assunto original; disse que ele e Camus tinham feito uma encomenda que não chegara, mas que mesmo atrasado, o presente viria. Hyoga ainda estava tentando se recompor, mas ia articular uma resposta que demonstrasse sua gratidão, quando foi interrompido pelo seu mestre, que disse:_

_- O que quer que esteja havendo entre você e o Fênix, trate de terminar o quanto antes._

_Hyoga ficou lívido ao ouvir o que Camus lhe pedia. E o cavaleiro de ouro continuou:_

_- Você não está nada bem. Milo e eu já estamos sabendo. Andrômeda nos contou. _

_- Shun às vezes exagera; não levem tão a sério tudo o que ele diz... – respondeu Hyoga, tentando dar pouca importância àquela notícia._

_- Não é só pelo que ele disse, Hyoga. Não somos cegos. É visível que você não está bem. E já sabemos a causa disso. Ficamos sabendo da sua briga com Isaac. Aliás, ele também não está muito bem._

_Todas essas informações, vinda de uma vez, deixaram o cavaleiro de Cisne atordoado. Não esperava que soubessem do que tinha ocorrido. Então Isaac tinha falado com eles? E o que mais teria contado? Até onde teria ele falado sobre a briga que tiveram?_

_Vendo o estado em que o jovem russo ficara com a declaração de Camus – Hyoga voltara ao estado de desolação que demonstrara todos os dias nos últimos tempos – Milo fez menção de que ia intervir, mas Camus impediu que ele sequer iniciasse qualquer ação, ao se antecipar, dizendo:_

_- Milo, aprecio sua preocupação e sei que só quer ajudar, mas agora eu gostaria de pedir que me deixasse resolver por conta própria os problemas dos MEUS pupilos. – e fez questão de frisar a palavra "meus" – Nossos problemas devem ser resolvidos apenas entre a gente._

_O escorpiano entendeu, com isso, que Camus estava traçando um limite para ele. Estava claro que o aquariano não queria mais a interferência de Milo nesses assuntos tão particulares. Milo chateou-se muito e por isso calou-se. _

_Camus então começou a dizer que só queria o bem dos seus dois pupilos. E que, portanto, ele tinha basicamente duas coisas a dizer: primeiro, que não havia encomenda alguma, que ele havia era chamado Isaac para fazer uma surpresa para Hyoga, mas que a idéia tinha dado errado devido ao estado em que Isaac se encontrava, ou seja, tão mal quanto o russo. Por isso, Hyoga tinha de se resolver logo com Isaac, pois o que quer que tivesse havido entre eles, eles eram praticamente uma família e essa deveria ser sempre a prioridade. Eles tinham que cuidar um do outro, sempre. E se os dois estavam mal devido à briga, a solução parecia ser simples. Quem tivesse errado deveria pedir desculpas e pronto. Deveriam deixar o orgulho de lado e se perdoar. Era visível que um sentia a falta do outro. Era simples assim – pelo menos, na cabeça do frio e racional Camus de Aquário. _

_E, em segundo lugar, o aquariano queria que Hyoga se afastasse de Ikki. Camus disse que não era bobo; que naquele dia, já percebera que havia algo acontecendo entre os dois. Assim como também tinha percebido que, seja lá o que fosse, mal tinha começado, e isso era bom. Desse modo, não seria difícil afastar-se da má companhia que o Fênix representava. Hyoga, ainda aturdido, só conseguiu perguntar por que o mestre o considerava má companhia. Camus, então, disse que Ikki não era uma pessoa de confiança. Certamente, não deveria ser má pessoa, afinal, era um cavaleiro de Athena; no entanto, não era alguém que ele gostaria de ter sempre por perto. Ikki era muito instável. Não sabia controlar suas emoções e tinha virado uma vítima delas. E apesar de muitos terem pena do cavaleiro de Fênix devido ao seu passado, o cavaleiro de Aquário não era uma dessas pessoas. Segundo ele, todos colhemos o que plantamos. Se Ikki tivesse sabido controlar suas emoções, teria evitado tantos transtornos e sofrimentos alheios. Se a garota Esmeralda tinha morrido, foi porque ele não soube canalizar seus sentimentos da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse. E, com a morte da jovem, o rapaz fora novamente dominado por seus sentimentos, deixando-se tomar por uma raiva que o cegou, trazendo problemas não só a Athena, mas também ao pobre irmão que, ao contrário dele, é uma pessoa na qual é impossível não se confiar. De qualquer forma, Ikki depois se redimiu, mas sempre representava uma ameça, de acordo com Camus. Não se pode confiar em alguém que não tenha pleno controle sobre o que sente, ainda mais alguém tão emocionalmente instável como provou ser o cavaleiro de Fênix._

_Tudo o que Camus disse feriu Hyoga profundamente que, sem conseguir encontrar forças para responder qualquer coisa ao mestre, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, em um gesto de aceitação de tudo o que fora dito ali; pediu licença para se retirar e saiu do quarto. Milo olhava incrédulo para Camus, que estava revestido de uma máscara de gelo, como há muito tempo o escorpiano não via acontecer. E disse a ele:_

_- Entendo que não queira que eu opine na vida de seus pupilos, mas se pensa que vou permitir que você cometa essas atrocidades, está muito enganado. O que está fazendo, Camus? Tem noção do quanto magoou Hyoga? Esqueceu-se do quanto ele é emotivo, sensível? Todas as críticas que você fez, apesar de principalmente direcionadas a Ikki, atingiram a ele!_

_- Essa era a intenção. – respondeu Camus, friamente, ignorando o olhar fulminante que Milo lhe dirigia._

_- Como assim? – perguntou Milo. _

_- Hyoga não está bem e o principal motivo para isso é que ele se deixa atormentar demais pelo que sente. Precisa entender que isso não faz bem a ele, assim como precisa entender que ficar perto do Fênix só pode piorar a situação, justamente por ele também ser assim. Na companhia nociva do outro, Hyoga ficará ainda mais debilitado. E ele não precisa disso agora._

_- Ah, sim. E você, com certeza, deve saber do que ele precisa agora. – disse Milo, com ironia._

_- Sei, porque sou o mestre dele. Conheço-o muito mais que você; por isso sou eu quem decide o que é melhor para ele. – e essa frase doeu em Milo, como se tudo pelo que já tinham passado nesses cinco anos não valesse nada. _

_- Sinto muito, Milo. – continuou dizendo Camus, ao perceber que seu companheiro ficara chateado com seu comentário. Mas agora não era hora de se preocupar com os sentimentos do escorpiano. O que estava em jogo era a vida de Hyoga e Camus já se sentia mal por ter deixado que Milo interferisse demais na vida de seu pupilo. Lá no fundo, Camus se repreendia por ter permitido que o cavaleiro de escorpião valorizasse demais o lado emotivo de Hyoga. Deixou-se convencer pelo companheiro que seria bom para o cavaleiro de Cisne aceitar sua sensibilidade perante a vida não como um defeito, mas como uma grande qualidade. E aí estava o resultado disso tudo. Hyoga mal conseguia se sustentar por si mesmo, estava fraco e a culpa era, principalmente, de Camus, por não ter confiado em seus instintos que sempre lhe disseram para proteger Hyoga, ensinando-o a ser uma pessoa mais fria e racional – Hyoga é muito parecido comigo, Milo. Por isso, eu o entendo como ninguém. E sei que tudo de que ele não precisa agora é de um relacionamento com alguém tão passional quanto o Fênix. Pessoas assim destroem vidas ao seu redor._

_- Puxa, Camus. Me desculpe por tudo, então. – soltou Milo, ainda irônico._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Ora, vamos. Impossível ficar mais óbvio. Você e Hyoga são muito parecidos, não é mesmo? E assim como Hyoga não precisa de um ser passional na vida dele, creio que o mesmo valha para você. Então, me desculpe por ser tão passional e, conseqüentemente, estar destruindo sua vida. – cada palavra dita por Milo vinha carregada de sarcasmo._

_- Milo, por favor. Não confunda as coisas._

_- Não estou confundindo nada. E vou deixar você sozinho agora. Não quero que minha instabilidade emocional altamente nociva te atrapalhe nesse momento. Vou para o hotel. – e saiu, deixando para trás um Camus absorto em pensamentos._

_Lá fora, a festa estava à toda. As pessoas riam, se divertiam. Hyoga tentava se animar um pouco. A noite estava sendo terrível para ele. Olhava para todas aquelas pessoas e se sentia incrivelmente só. Sem perceber, seus olhos começaram a vasculhar o ambiente à procura de uma pessoa. Ao se dar conta do que fazia, repreendeu-se. Nâo podia procurar por Ikki. Ainda não conseguia colocar as idéias no seu devido lugar, mas tudo o que Camus havia acabado de lhe falar ficava martelando em sua cabeça. E, de fato... tudo aquilo era muito absurdo. Ele e Ikki juntos... até parece! Era verdade que já fazia algum tempo que olhava para Ikki com algum interesse. O moreno sempre lhe chamou a atenção e sempre foi digno de sua admiração – apesar do loiro nunca admitir isso – mas, de uns tempos para cá, começou a perceber que Ikki era a única pessoa capaz de mexer com ele, mesmo no seu estado mais lastimável de espírito. O cavaleiro de Fênix era a única pessoa que não o tratava com pena, que lhe fazia sentir vivo. Inicialmente, pensou que era devido às provocações e discussões entre ambos – que, na verdade, nunca eram tão sérias assim... Eram mais divertidas que qualquer outra coisa. Pensava que Ikki lhe proporcionava, dessa maneira, alguma diversão, um hobbie, algo que o fazia esquecer de seus problemas por algum momento. Mas quando começou a sentir mais ansiedade que Shun por saber quando o moreno regressaria de uma viagem, quando sentia o coração bater mais forte toda vez que ouvia algum barulho de moto, é que se deu conta. Poderia estar sentindo algo a mais por Ikki. Mas nunca teve coragem de contar isso ao moreno. Mal conseguia admitir para si mesmo tal fato. E isso porque ele já tinha sua sexualidade muito bem definidida, pois desde muito tempo já sabia que sentia atração por homens... mas não conseguia conceber a idéia de ter tais sentimentos pelo impiedoso cavaleiro de Fênix. Afinal, apesar de se divertirem discutindo um com o outro, de forma geral, Ikki representava tudo o que Hyoga não gostava em uma pessoa. Era grosseiro, mal-educado, não se importava com sentimentos alheios. Se bem que com Shun ele não era assim. E, devido a sua amizada com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Hyoga teve algumas oportunidades de ver quem era, de fato, o homem por trás da armadura de Fênix. É claro que Ikki nunca se deu conta de que era observado por alguém quando brindava seu irmão com um gentil sorriso. Sempre que o russo conseguira ver o irmão de Shun em um desses momentos, fora sem querer. Isso porque Ikki parecia necessitar de manter essa aparência de indiferente a tudo e a todos. Só agia carinhosamente com seu irmão caçula quando não havia ninguém por perto. Mas mesmo assim, Hyoga conseguiu flagrá-lo em algumas dessas situações vez ou outra – se bem que, com o tempo, ele buscava cada vez mais a chance de ver Ikki agindo dessa forma._

_Mas o rapaz logo se convenceu de que isso era uma bobagem. Ikki só seria assim com uma pessoa no mundo: Seu irmão. Mais ninguém. Ou melhor... ele foi assim com mais uma pessoa. Esmeralda. A primeira e única paixão do cavaleiro de Fênix. E esse era o outro motivo pelo qual o russo sabia que não devia alimentar qualquer esperança em relação a essa atração que passou a sentir pelo moreno. Ikki gostava de mulheres. E Hyoga não estava disposto a correr o risco de Ikki descobrir seus sentimentos e nunca mais olhar na cara dele. Sabia que o Fênix não era nenhum homofóbico, mas não queria que o outro se sentisse desconfortável na sua presença, o que provavelmente aconteceria se descobrisse o que o russo sentia por ele. Assim, por todos esses motivos, o rapaz loiro sempre tratou de dar o mínimo de importância possível a esses sentimentos recém-descobertos. _

_E estava sendo razoavelmente bem sucedido, até o beijo debaixo daquela cerejeira. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Era confuso demais... e, depois, para confundi-lo ainda mais, Camus apareceu dizendo-lhe que se afastasse de Ikki... e também lhe falou de Isaac... e então lembrou-se do ocorrido com o amigo... e já estava sentindo que ia enlouquecer quando sentiu uma mão pousar delicadamente sobre seu ombro. Sentiu o coração disparar e virou-se, no mesmo instante, esperançoso de encontrar aquelas safiras azuis..._

_Mas o que encontrou foi um belíssimo par de esmeraldas, fitando-o intensamente. _

_- Shun?_

_E o mais jovem não deu chance de Hyoga completar um pensamento. De um modo que o russo jamais esperara, Shun puxou o corpo do loiro contra o seu e o beijou com vontade, vigorosamente, dominador. Hyoga assustou-se a princípio, mas acabou deixando-se levar por aquele beijo. Estava precisando de um conforto naquele momento e aquela carícia vinha em boa hora. Além de tudo... Shun sabia como beijar! E Hyoga foi se entregando aquela sensação boa de se sentir amparado e querido por alguém... e pensou que, de repente, aquela poderia ser a solução. Shun o amava, como ele próprio tinha dito. E era seu melhor amigo. Sabia que o Andrômeda jamais faria com ele o mesmo que Isaac fizera. Sabia que podia contar com o amigo, que ele nunca o magoaria... E se estabelecesse uma relação com o mais jovem, poderia finalmente oferecer uma boa resposta à pergunta de Isaac sobre por que não aceitava ficar com ele. Quem sabe assim, o ex-marina conseguisse deixar a história deles para trás, afinal? E Camus... Camus certamente aprovaria essa relação. Afinal, como o aquariano mesmo disse, ele gostava de Shun. E ninguém acharia estranho; todos, de certa forma, já deviam torcer para que esses dois ficassem juntos._

_Menos Ikki._

_E novamente a lembrança de Ikki... e aquele olhar denso como um mar de ressaca.. seu abraço... seu perfume... seus lábios... seu beijo._

_De repente, Hyoga teve um sobressalto. Esse segundo beijo que Shun lhe dava, por ser mais enérgico e vigoroso, lembrou-lhe o beijo de Ikki. Quem diria, dois irmãos tão distintos em personalidade, mas tão parecidos em outras coisas. Talvez isso desse certo... Shun poderia suprir em Hyoga a necessidade que ele tinha de Ikki. Além disso, ficando com Shun estaria sempre perto do Fênix..._

_Foi então que se deu conta. Mas o que ele estava fazendo? Shun merecia muito mais que ser simplesmente a sombra do irmão! A quem Hyoga estava querendo enganar? Lá estava ele, diante de uma pessoa que tinha tudo para fazê-lo feliz. Diante da pessoa que poderia representar a solução para tantos problemas na vida de Hyoga. Shun era, de certo modo, o ideal para o cavaleiro de Cisne..._

_... Mas não era o que ele queria. Percebeu que apesar de Shun ser, logicamente, a solução para tudo, Hyoga desejava o que, definitivamente, significaria problemas em sua vida... E concluiu que, se mesmo assim, Ikki, a pessoa completamente errada para ele, parecia ser exatamente o que havia de mais certo e perfeito para sua vida, de uma forma maravilhosamente irracional... Então, isso queria dizer que o sentimento que ele nutria por aquele teimoso cabeça-dura era muito mais forte do que ele poderia imaginar!_

_Todos esses pensamentos passaram pela cabeça do russo em questão de segundos. Dando-se conta da conclusão a que chegara, afastou-se abruptamente de Shun. Sorriu-lhe e disse:_

_- Shun, sinto muito. Eu juro que gostaria de corresponder seu sentimento por mim, mas não posso... E não posso porque... eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa._

_E dizendo isso começou a se afastar. Seu coração batia forte, querendo pular fora de seu peito. Shun olhava para ele sem saber o que dizer. Sentia ainda o gosto do beijo de Hyoga. E sentira, dessa vez, que fora correspondido. Não conseguia entender o que se passava... E não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia._

_- E quem é essa pessoa? – disse, com algum desespero sendo percebido em sua voz._

_- A pessoa completamente errada para mim! – disse Hyoga, em tom alto, por já estar bastante distante de Shun. Falou alto em parte para que o jovem pudesse escutá-lo, em parte porque quis dizer, em voz alta, o que sentia. E, curiosamente, depois de falar em alto e bom som que estava amando alguém que a razão apontava como sendo um erro para ele, a sensação que o invadiu é de que as coisas nunca estiveram tão certas em sua vida. Assim, apressou ainda mais o passo, tomou um dos automóveis da Fundação e dirigiu-se para onde tinha quase certeza de que poderia encontrar sua felicidade..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Oi, Ikki.

- Hyoga? O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – disse o moreno, realmente surpreso.

- Vim atrás de você. Foi embora da minha festa e nem se despediu de mim. – respondeu o outro que, sem fazer cerimônia, foi entrando no apartamento de Ikki, mesmo sem ser convidado.

- Eu... estava cansado. E você tinha entrado com Camus e Milo na mansão... Aliás, você não deveria estar lá com eles? Quero dizer... eles vieram de tão longe só para o seu aniversário... Não sei se é uma boa idéia que... – falou Ikki, fechando a porta atrás de Hyoga.

- Não. – disse o russo, interrompendo o Fênix – Eu não deveria estar em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse aqui. – e aproximou-se com convicção até ficar muito perto do outro – Não me faça mais perguntas, Ikki... porque eu provavelmente não vou ter a resposta para nenhuma delas. – os olhos azul-turquesa brilhavam como Ikki nunca tinha visto até então – Eu só vim aqui com uma certeza... e preciso que me ajude a confirmá-la... – os lábios entrabertos e convidativos tiraram do moreno o último resquício de razão que ainda o segurava em seu lugar, tentando evitar o que ele julgava ser um erro. "Era um erro, aquilo era um erro", ele repetia para si em pensamento. Mas, embriagado por aquele sentimento, o único pensamento que ainda pôde ter antes de se entregar àquela sensação foi de que "era um erro que poderia dar sentido à sua vida..."

- Ah... Hyoga...– falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, com os olhos cerrados, em meio a um ardoroso beijo – Eu te amo...

- Um bom dia para você também.

Ikki abriu os olhos de supetão. E, de repente, tudo se fez confuso para ele. Onde estava? Que lugar era aquele? Onde estava Hyoga?... Olhou para o lado... e ali, sentado em uma cadeira, a seu lado, estava... o Destino?

- O que... o que estou fazendo aqui? Para onde você me trouxe? – perguntou Ikki, tentando se levantar da cama em que se encontrava. Mas a ressaca da noite anterior se fazia notória, impedindo-o de qualquer coisa.

- Trouxe-o para um lugar em que pudesse repousar. Você está me dando um trabalho bem maior que o esperado, sabia? – dizia tranqüilamente o homem de cabelos preateados, enquanto seus olhos passeavam de forma predadora por sobre o corpo de Ikki, que estava sem a camisa que vestia na véspera.

Ikki, percebendo a situação em que se encontrava, sentiu-se incomodado e procurou, com os olhos, a peça de roupa pelo quarto.

- Está ali, sobre a cômoda. – disse o homem cujos olhos não saíam de cima do corpo do moreno. - Você havia derramado uísque em toda a sua camisa, por isso achei que dormiria melhor sem ela. – e sorriu, com alguma malícia.

Ikki então olhou para o lado e viu, pela janela do quarto, que era manhã. A luz que entrava ali machucava seus olhos. O homem de cabelos de prata, percebendo isso, levantou-se de sua cadeira e fechou as cortinas. Assim, o moreno pôde abrir os olhos e conseguiu enxergar melhor o lugar onde estava. Parecia um quarto de hotel bastante luxuoso.

Voltando a olhar para o homem que permanecia a seu lado, percebeu que aquele continuava a observá-lo de forma perturbadora:

- O que está olhando? – perguntou o moreno, agressivo. Já estava bastante incomodado com o modo como aquele homem o observava.

- Nada de mais. É que estive admirando seu sono. Você estava sonhando...

- Como pode saber? – disse Ikki, temendo que o Destino respondesse que podia invadir sua mente e enxergar seu sonho. O moreno desejava que ao menos aquela parte de sua vida permanecesse intocável por esse homem desprezível. Ainda mais quando se tratava de um sonho com Hyoga... Ali, pelo menos, ele ainda podia reviver todas aquelas doces lembranças sem medo. Como aquele beijo que trocou com o russo na noite de seu aniversário...

- Você falou enquanto dormia. Sonhava com o seu Cisne, não é mesmo? – perguntou o Destino, interrompendo as lembranças que aquele sonho havia despertado em Ikki.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu secamente o cavaleiro de Fênix, que sentia uma terrível dor de cabeça.

- Do modo como falava enquanto sonhava... me pareceu que o sentimento que tem por ele é... verdadeiramente... forte.

- Olha, se não for me dizer que se comoveu com isso e que, portanto, vai me deixar em paz, eu gostaria que calasse a boca. Minha cabeça está estourando de dor...

- Isso é o que dá beber demais, como você fez. Não soube lidar bem com os acontecimentos de ontem...

De repente, como se um raio atingisse sua cabeça, Ikki se lembrou: o acidente. Shun!

O moreno levantou-se da cama, tropegamente, e tentou caminhar em direção à porta. Mas foi facilmente impedido pelo Destino, que o segurou pelo braço e o fez voltar à cama.

- Aonde o senhor pensa que vai? No estado em que se encontra, não conseguirá ir muito longe.

- Meu irmão... eu preciso ir... ele precisa de mim... – disse o cavaleiro de Fênix, percebendo que estava mesmo muito enfraquecido.

- Não se preocupe. O jovem Andrômeda continua no mesmo estado de ontem. Acredite; se houvesse alguma alteração, eu saberia. – respondeu com um irritante sorriso – Você agora precisa descansar. Ainda não se recuperou inteiramente e, a mim, você não vale muito no estado em que se encontra.

- Céus... mas você não tem qualquer sentimento? Meu irmão sofreu um acidente e você não é capaz de esquecer esse seu joguinho idiota nem por um momento?

- Não há como esquecer ou ignorar. As peças já estão sobre a mesa, agora não há como voltar atrás. Esse "jogo", como você chamou, não pára. E eu estou apenas acompanhando, bastante curioso para saber o que vai acontecer em seguida. E como você é um dos personagens importantes dessa trama, gostaria que melhorasse logo para prosseguirmos com o andamento das coisas...

Ikki preferiu fingir que não o ouvia. De fato, estava cansado. Não conseguiria ir embora. Mas também não ficaria dando assunto para aquele homem que sentia prazer em brincar com vidas alheias.

- A propósito... o que achou de todas essas mudanças? Muito interessantes, não acha?

Ikki precisou respirar fundo... o Destino falava do acidente de seu irmão como se fosse um divertido acontecimento. Não estava em condições, mas sentia vontade de esmurrá-lo até não poder mais.

- Mas, para mim, - continuava o homem de olhos prateados doces e gentis – o melhor foi você ter sido responsável pelo acidente do próprio irmão. Ironia do Destino? Definitivamente não... Afinal, foi você quem escolheu seguir esse caminho.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Ikki, nervoso.

- Ora... vou ter mesmo que explicar? Está certo. Vou relevar porque está em péssimo estado para raciocinar agora... Bem; você selou o destino do seu irmão a partir do momento em que optou por não conversar com ele sobre os sentimentos angustiantes do pobre garoto em relação ao rapaz russo. Ele veio lhe pedir ajuda, mas você o evitou. Ao fazer isso, não trouxe paz de espírito ao seu irmão, como tinha acontecido na primeira vez em que vivenciaram tal situação. E, por estar tão agitado é que o jovem acabou tomando a atitude precipitada de ir atrás de Hyoga no aeroporto e... bom, o resto você já sabe.

- Espera um pouco! Está dizendo que... que isso foi culpa minha?

- Estou explicando o que aconteceu. Sim; por culpa sua, seu irmão sofreu esse acidente.

- Não... não! A culpa foi da chuva! E você causou a chuva! Não havia chovido da outra vez!...

- Ah, sim. A chuva. É verdade, a chuva tem seu crédito. Mas por que choveu? Porque você me deixou mal-humorado. Você estava testando minha boa vontade, rapaz... Ultrapassou os limites que eu havia imposto e isso me irritou. Quando fico assim, gosto de fazer chover. Enfim... a culpa continua sendo sua, meu caro.

A cabeça de Ikki doía. Ele não conseguia pensar. Mas sua consciência lhe doía ainda mais, trazendo algumas lágrimas de dor e ódio a seus olhos.

- Por isso precisa melhorar logo, senhor Ikki. Estou muito ansioso para ver que outras mudanças você trará às vidas das pessoas... – e sorriu maleficamente.

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da cidade, um jovem russo despertava sobressaltado. Acabava de acordar de um estranho sonho... um sonho no qual ele se vira vivendo uma outra realidade... na qual acontecimentos semelhantes aos que ele vivia agora desembocavam em outras conseqüências. No entanto, estava tudo muito confuso em sua cabeça... eram flashes de uma realidade que ele desconhecia, mas que, ao mesmo tempo... pareciam tão reais...

E a última imagem de seu sonho era a mais concreta de todas... vira Ikki sendo engolido por uma escuridão que o devorava de forma dolorosa... e o cavaleiro de Fênix chamava seu nome, como se Hyoga fosse a única pessoa que pudesse salvá-lo das trevas... O único que poderia libertá-lo daquele pesadelo.

**Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 9**

- Droga. Não consigo dormir.

O jovem russo, depois de repetir essa frase para si mesmo pela décima vez, decidiu que não adiantava mais ficar rolando de um lado para o outro da cama, à procura de um sono que há muito já havia perdido. O melhor era se levantar logo.

Olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Ainda eram 6 horas da manhã. _"Que seja"_, pensou ele. _"Preciso sair daqui"_.

Levantou-se tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Não queria acordar o rapaz que dormia na cama ao lado. _"Se Isaac despertar, vai me encher de perguntas; vai querer saber aonde vou e nem eu mesmo sei a resposta para essa pergunta..."_

Desde que despertara bruscamente devido ao estranho pesadelo que tivera, Hyoga não conseguira mais adormecer. Algo dentro dele o incomodava, uma sensação de que ele tinha de fazer algo... Mas ele não sabia o quê. Entretanto, essa sensação não o abandonava; pelo contrário, crescia cada vez mais. E a inquietação em que o rapaz loiro se encontrava aumentava, impulsionando-o para algum lugar, para alguma coisa... Não compreender essas estranhas sensações já estava aborrecendo e muito o cavaleiro de Cisne.

Assim, procurando aquietar seu conturbado estado de espírito, deixou o quarto do hotel para onde seu mestre Camus e Milo o tinham trazido noite passada. Assim que ganhou a rua, respirou fundo o ar frio daquela manhã. Olhou para o céu que clareava mais a cada minuto e decidiu que seria boa idéia caminhar um pouco. Esperava, com isso, que aquela sensação de sufoco desaparecesse.

Contudo, quanto mais andava sem rumo definido, maior era a angústia que o afligia. E, lá no fundo, Hyoga sabia que isso tinha a ver com aquele sonho. Mas era um sonho sem qualquer sentido... E, principalmente, era somente um sonho! Não; definitivamente, ele precisava se preocupar com algo mais importante. Como o estado em que Shun se encontrava agora. Acabou concluindo que toda essa aflição era advinda da culpa que sentia por não estar ao lado do amigo nesse momento. Não devia ter ido embora. Deveria ter permanecido no hospital. Decidiu então que era para lá que tinha de se dirigir.

Ao chegar ao hospital, sentiu o coração acelerar. Passando pela porta de entrada, lembrou-se do ocorrido com Ikki antes de partir. Lembrou-se da troca de olhares... lembrou-se de como tinha se sentido... e, instintivamente, começou a correr os olhos pelo local à procura do irmão de Shun. Mas não o via em lugar algum, o que lhe causou grande estranhamento... afinal, pelo que se recordava, Ikki havia dito que passaria a noite lá.

Finalmente, chegou ao andar em que Shun se encontrava. Ao perguntar pelo amigo, foi informado de que o rapaz estava melhorando mais rápido que o esperado, tanto que já o tinham transferido para um quarto:

- É impressionante! – disse o médico – No estado em que ele estava, esperávamos que se recuperasse, mas não tão rápido como vem ocorrendo. Em breve, ele deve despertar. Seu amigo é muito forte.

Hyoga apenas sorriu diante de tal comentário. Foi então encaminhado ao quarto de Shun. Quando se viu a sós com o antigo companheiro de batalhas, aproximou-se da cama na qual o jovem repousava serenamente, passou a mão pelas madeixas verdes e disse:

- É bom saber que ainda tem o espírito de um cavaleiro, Shun. – e sorriu para o amigo – Desde que as batalhas acabaram, passamos a ter uma vida dita... normal. Todo o nosso passado foi, literalmente, deixado para trás. Agimos no nosso dia-a-dia como se nunca tivéssemos participado de batalhas tão grandiosas e, por vezes, eu me pergunto se um dia realmente vestimos aquelas grandiosas armaduras. É tudo tão distante que, às vezes, parece ter sido apenas um sonho. Já não queimamos mais nossos cosmos, já não somos mais aqueles guerreiros. Felizmente, de vez em quando... percebo que aquela chama ainda existe em nós. Em menor intensidade, claro. Mas... ela ainda existe. E uma prova disso é que você está aqui... melhorando tão rápido quanto lhe é possível.

Sentou-se então em uma cadeira próxima à cama e ficou a olhar para o amigo longamente. Shun parecia bem. E, como o próprio médico havia dito, ele iria se recuperar logo. Hyoga tinha sentido um grande alívio ao ouvir essa boa notícia. Era como se retirassem um peso de suas costas. Mas, se era assim... Então por que continuava a sentir aquele aperto no peito? Por que continuava a sentir-se tão angustiado?

Essas sensações novamente o remeteram ao sonho da véspera. E começou a se incomodar com a demorada ausência de Ikki. Por que ele não estava ali? Shun já podia receber visitas e o lugar de Ikki, como ele mesmo havia dito, era ali, ao lado do irmão.

Impaciente com o fato de o moreno não aparecer, Hyoga resolveu indagar a respeito de seu paradeiro. Perguntou a todos que poderiam saber dele no hospital – enfermeiros, médicos, atendentes... mas todos diziam que Shun ficara sozinho a noite toda. Que não parecia haver alguém acompanhando o rapaz:

- Como assim? O irmão dele estava aqui! Ele disse que ia ficar a noite inteira à espera de notícias! – disse Hyoga, um pouco alterado.

- Sinto muito, senhor. – respondeu uma enfermeira, gentilmente – Mas, pelo que vimos, não havia ninguém acompanhando o paciente.

O rapaz russo colocou as mãos na cintura, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar; não era assim que poderia resolver esse problema. Se Ikki não estava no hospital, então... algo deveria ter acontecido. Algo que o impediu de passar a noite lá. Mas não devia ser nada de mais. Certamente, se esperasse ali, o moreno logo apareceria.

O problema é que Hyoga estava impaciente demais para esperar. Resolveu ligar para o celular de Ikki, mas percebeu que, na pressa de deixar o hotel, acabou esquecendo seu aparelho. E, ao recordar-se do que o fizera sair tão apressadamente de seu quarto naquela manhã, algo veio à sua mente. E se aquele sonho absurdo estivesse tentando dizer algo a ele? E se Ikki estivesse mesmo precisando de sua ajuda? E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com o cavaleiro de Fênix?

Havia muita coisa passando pela cabeça de Hyoga. O rapaz então sacudiu a cabeça como se, nesse gesto, ele conseguisse fazer todos aqueles pensamentos desvanecerem.

- Já estou imaginando coisas; é melhor ir logo ao apartamento dele. Tenho certeza de que ele vai estar lá. E vai estar bem.

Hyoga procurou dizer essas palavras com uma certeza que não sentia, a fim de se convencer de que não existiam quaisquer motivos para toda aquela preocupação. No entanto, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir apreensivo.

* * *

- Bom dia, cavalheiro. São sete horas da manhã.

Isaac olhou sonolento para o relógio do criado-mudo e confirmou o que lhe dizia a simpática voz do serviço de despertar do hotel. Agradeceu com uma voz rouca e colocou de volta o fone no gancho. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e depois sorriu. Estava disposto a fazer daquele um novo dia. Dessa vez, começaria com o pé direito. Tinha decidido acordar cedo, tomar um banho e arrumar-se para que, quando acordasse Hyoga, a primeira imagem que o russo visse fosse a de um belo e perfumado finlandês. E então, levaria o loiro para tomar um delicioso café da manhã e falariam sobre amenidades; sobre qualquer assunto que não estivesse relacionado com os irmãos Amamiya. E o homem de cabelos esverdeados justificaria dizendo que, num momento como esse, seria melhor que Hyoga se distraísse dos problemas que o rodeavam... mas a verdade era que Isaac pretendia, de todas as formas que estivessem ao seu alcance, fazer o amigo esquecer-se, mesmo que momentaneamente, daqueles que estavam atrapalhando seus planos.

Contudo, ao olhar para a cama ao lado, e dando-se conta de que esta estava vazia, entendeu que seus planos iam por água abaixo.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para o quarto ao lado. Bateu na porta enquanto chamava em voz alta por Camus. Esperava, por algum milagre, que Hyoga estivesse ali. Mas algo lhe dizia que isso seria esperar demais...

- O que você quer? – disse um mal-humorado Milo, abrindo a porta de supetão.

- Ahn... Estou procurando Hyoga. Ele está aí? - respondeu Isaac, visivelmente contrariado por não ter sido Camus a atender a porta.

- Como assim? Ele não está com você? – falou o aquariano, aparecendo atrás de Milo.

- Não. Quando acordei, encontrei a cama dele vazia. E ele esqueceu o celular em cima da mesa. – disse Isaac, ignorando o escorpiano que permanecia, de propósito, parado ali na porta, entre Camus e o rapaz de cabelos verdes, dificultando a comunicação do pupilo que fazia questão de dirigir-se apenas ao seu mestre.

- E ele não deixou algum recado? Já checou com a recepcionista? – Camus mostrava-se muito preocupado e também já começava a se irritar com a atitude provocativa de Milo.

- No quarto eu não vi recado algum, mas ainda não falei com a recepcionista. Vou até lá perguntar se ela sabe de algo. – disse Isaac, retirando-se dali para correr até a recepção.

Camus então entrou no quarto e começou a se vestir com pressa. Milo fez o mesmo e em silêncio. Finalmente, quando já estavam devidamente vestidos e Milo fechava a porta do quarto, Camus o interpelou:

- Se continuar a agir dessa forma, Milo, eu...

- Você o quê, Camus? – interrompeu-o o cavaleiro de Escorpião, de forma agressiva.

- Milo, não dificulte as coisas para mim. Já evitei uma desagradável discussão entre nós ontem à noite...

- Esse é o problema. – disse Milo, começando a caminhar e deixando o aquariano para trás – Você e essa sua mania de tomar decisões pelos outros. Quem disse que eu não queria discutir alguma coisa ontem?

- Milo, com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não achava prudente iniciarmos uma discussão que não nos levaria a lugar algum.

- Olha aí; de novo. De novo decidindo por mim. – continuava a falar o escorpiano, caminhando a passos mais largos.

- Decidi o que era melhor para todos, Milo. Agora, deixe de ser infantil. Se continuar a agir assim, vou pedir que fique no hotel enquanto eu e Isaac vamos atrás de Hyoga. – falou Camus, sem alterar seu tom de voz, caminhando ao lado de seu companheiro.

- Ah, então vai ser assim? Agora você vai me excluir até dos assuntos que envolvem o Hyoga?

- Eu não estou excluindo ninguém, Milo. Você está fazendo isso sozinho, agindo de um modo que não ajuda em nada. Estamos com um problema sério aqui e você parece não entender isso. Ainda bem que chamei Isaac; ele, pelo menos, está me ajudando.

Ao ouvir a última frase de Camus, Milo parou bruscamente no corredor. Camus já esperava o que estava por vir, pois sabia que tinha ferido o orgulho do vaidoso cavaleiro de Escorpião:

- O finlandês está ajudando? Porra, Camus, mas será que você não enxerga um palmo à frente do nariz? Ainda não percebeu que esse idiota caolho está atrapalhando mais que ajudando?

- Milo! – disse Camus, levantando a voz pela primeira vez – A partir de agora, é melhor você tomar mais cuidado com o modo como vai se referir ao meu pupilo!

O escorpiano percebeu que havia ultrapassado o limite com esse último comentário. Em verdade, acreditava que Isaac estava mesmo atrapalhando, pois de acordo com o que Hyoga lhe confidenciara, ver o rapaz de cabelos verdes não era bem do que ele estava precisando. Mas não devia ter se referido ao jovem daquele jeito... Contudo, Camus o tinha tirado do sério. E o frio cavaleiro de gelo deveria saber que Milo não compartilhava da sua frieza para lidar com certas situações. De qualquer modo, reconhecia quando agia errado:

- Eu... me desculpe. Estou meio nervoso... Eu me preocupo com Hyoga também, Camus. De verdade. – disse Milo, usando um tom de voz conciliatório.

Camus olhou para Milo e viu que ele estava sendo sincero – como sempre. Achou que o ideal era evitar discussões nesse momento. Fez uma leve carícia no rosto bronzeado do Escorpião e, com um sorriso singelo, disse-lhe:

- Está bem, meu amor. Mas vamos tentar manter a cabeça fria. Precisamos estar bem para ajudar Hyoga.

- Certo, você tem razão. – disse sorrindo-lhe de volta – Vamos.

* * *

Após tocar a campainha umas cinco vezes sem resultado, Hyoga começou a bater à porta do apartamento de Ikki, com algum desespero. Mesmo que estivesse dormindo, ele teria acordado, diante da insistência com que o russo o chamava. Mas nada. Nenhum sinal de vida. E a preocupação do rapaz loiro ia crescendo. Ikki não estava em lugar algum; como era possível?

- Calma, Hyoga. Também não é assim. Ele está em algum lugar, claro. – disse o loiro para si mesmo, tentando se acalmar.

"_Mas onde?"_, pensava ele. Devido aos últimos acontecimentos, não havia tantos lugares em que o moreno poderia estar. De qualquer jeito, Hyoga não teria como adivinhar onde ele se encontrava. E o fato é que o único lugar em que o cavaleiro de Cisne poderia ter a certeza de que Ikki apareceria, cedo ou tarde, era o hospital. Inclusive, havia uma grande chance de Ikki estar lá, nesse momento. Claro; eles poderiam ter se desencontrado! Que ridículo, Hyoga não devia mesmo ter deixado o hospital. O que ele estava pensando quando decidiu, impulsivamente, ir até lá? E se Ikki estivesse em seu apartamento? Quando abrisse a porta, o que Hyoga lhe diria? Que fora até ali porque estava preocupado com ele? Que estava apreensivo em saber se o moreno estava bem ou não por conta de um sonho que tivera? De fato, era melhor não ter encontrado Ikki agora. Já estava na hora de colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Camus sempre lhe dissera para não se deixar levar pelos sentimentos e agora via claramente o motivo disso. Agir de forma emotiva muitas vezes nos leva a fazer coisas ridículas, além de nos fazer perder tempo. É, era hora de mudar de atitude. Hyoga precisava esquecer essas estranhas sensações, que, em verdade, não lhe diziam nada. Agora, seria mais racional. E, racionalmente, o que tinha de fazer agora era voltar ao hospital. Lá, esperaria que o cavaleiro de Fênix aparecesse – porque, certamente, ele retornaria. Aliás, por que Ikki não haveria de estar bem? Era Ikki, oras. Ele sempre estava bem. Ele nunca precisaria da ajuda de Hyoga. "_Então por que esse maldita sensação de que há algo errado não vai embora?" _Respirou fundo. _"Não._ _Chega disso. Não posso me deixar dominar pelo que sinto. A verdade é que isso nunca vai me levar a lugar algum."_

Tendo concluído isso, deixou o prédio e pegou um táxi para regressar ao hospital.

* * *

- Senhorita Saori. Está aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Aquário, estendendo a mão para a garota que estava sentada em uma cadeira na sala de espera.

- Olá, Camus. – disse a moça, aceitando o cumprimento – Na verdade, não. Acabamos de chegar. – e com os olhos, apontou para Seiya e Shiryu, que se aproximavam deles.

- Camus, Milo... Isaac. – disse Shiryu, cumprimentando-os com um aceno de cabeça. – Chegaram agora também?

- Sim. Hyoga está aqui com vocês? – apressou-se em perguntar Isaac.

- Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa a vocês, já que não há nem sinal dele por aqui. – falou Seiya.

- Então, Hyoga não está aqui? – perguntou Milo, visivelmente tenso.

- Bem, não agora. Segundo uma enfermeira, ele esteve aqui mais cedo, visitou Shun em seu quarto, mas logo depois partiu. – respondeu Shiryu.

- Mas então ele não passou a noite aqui? – indagou a jovem de cabelos lilases.

- Não; conseguimos convencê-lo a ir para o hotel conosco ontem à noite. – disse Camus, com uma seriedade grave, o que denotava sua imensa preocupação.

- Então, aquela enfermeira falou a verdade. Não ficou ninguém aqui no hospital com o Shun. – falou Seiya.

- Como assim? – perguntou Isaac, já bastante nervoso.

- A enfermeira que nos informou a respeito de Hyoga também nos disse que não havia nenhum parente ou amigo acompanhando Shun essa noite. Isso significa que Ikki também não ficou aqui.

- Que estranho! – falou Saori – Ikki fez tanta questão de ficar ontem... Você sabe o que aconteceu para ele ter ido embora, Camus? – perguntou a moça, que realmente não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Não. – respondeu o aquariano, com sinceridade. E nesse momento, Milo passou alguns dedos pelo queixo, em atitude pensativa... _"Será que...?"_

- Bom, seja lá para onde cada um deles foi, imagino que o motivo tenha sido o acidente de Shun. Os dois estavam muito preocupados ontem... – argumentou o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

Isaac escutava com indiferença as palavras de Seiya. Isso porque o ex-marina acreditava, assim como Milo, que o sumiço dos dois cavaleiros de Athena tinha muito mais a ver um com o outro do que propriamente com o acidente de Shun. E isso inquietava o jovem finlandês, pois só de pensar que Hyoga poderia estar com Ikki nesse momento, ele sentia um intenso ódio tomar conta do seu ser...

E, de repente, uma voz conhecida por todos irrompeu no ambiente:

- Que caras são essas? Aconteceu algo com o Shun? – perguntou Hyoga, ao chegar à sala e perceber o clima tenso que pairava no ar.

- Hyoga! Ainda bem que voltou! Estávamos ficando preocupados, garoto. – disse Milo, indo até o russo, para dar-lhe um abraço.

- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Shun está bem; inclusive os médicos estão até satisfeitos com a recuperação dele, que vem acontecendo mais rápido do que eles esperavam. – respondeu Shiryu.

- Nós estávamos preocupados com você e Ikki, porque os dois tinham sumido... – complementou Seiya.

- Ikki não está aqui? – a voz de Hyoga demonstrava alguma ansiedade que ele não pôde ocultar.

- Não... e ninguém sabe dizer onde ele está, pelo visto. – falou o Dragão.

- Mas... Como é possível? O irmão dele está internado aqui e ele simplesmente desaparece? – o nervosismo de Hyoga era crescente e já era percebido por todos na sala – Ele tinha dito que ficaria aqui! Então ele tinha que estar aqui!

- Hyoga... – falou Camus, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz – Ikki é uma pessoa muito emotiva, que não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos. Por isso, às vezes, ele age sem pensar nas conseqüências de suas atitudes. Ele certamente estava sofrendo muito por ver o irmão nesse estado, mas em vez de agir racionalmente e procurar ajuda ou algo do tipo, preferiu resolver as coisas ao seu modo, buscando sabe-se lá o que para afastar-se da dor. Mas, como é de seu feitio, sequer pensou na preocupação daqueles que ficariam sem saber de seu paradeiro. – disse Camus, com a frieza que lhe era característica.

O rapaz loiro encarou o mestre com raiva. O que ele disse a respeito de Ikki não estava completamente errado, mas a forma como ele disse incomodou bastante o cavaleiro de Cisne. Camus falava com uma indiferença tão grande que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o que poderia estar acontecendo com Ikki. E, em seu peito, aquela sensação de que algo não estava certo apertava-lhe o coração ainda mais; estava até difícil de respirar. Hyoga agora tinha certeza: Algo havia acontecido ao cavaleiro de Fênix. E ele necessitava de sua ajuda principalmente porque, pelo visto, o russo era o único verdadeiramente preocupado com ele.

Deu as costas a todos que estavam ali, demonstrando que sairia novamente, quando Isaac perguntou, afobado:

- Aonde você vai?

- Atrás de Ikki. Ele pode estar com algum problema.

- Mesmo que ele esteja envolvido com algum problema, isso não diz respeito a você, Hyoga. – replicou Camus.

- E daí? Se eu puder ajudá-lo, eu vou fazê-lo. – respondeu Hyoga, de um modo tão insolente que os outros se assustaram ao vê-lo falando assim com o cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Daí que eu não quero ver você envolvido com problemas de pessoas como o cavaleiro de Fênix. Pessoas emocionalmente instáveis só prejudicam os outros.

- Pessoas como o cavaleiro de Fênix? – Hyoga soltou um suspiro cansado – Bem, mestre... eu sinto muito em dizer, mas a verdade é que eu sou uma dessas pessoas "emocionalmente instáveis"... – e recomeçou a andar.

- Hyoga! – falou Camus, em voz alta – Hyoga, volte aqui! Você não é como ele; você é como eu!

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Camus, o russo parou onde estava. Olhou de soslaio para o aquariano e disse:

- Não, mestre... Infelizmente, eu não possuo essa capacidade que você tem de menosprezar os sentimentos dos outros... e os seus próprios. – e, com essas palavras, partiu dali.

Todos que permaneceram na sala ficaram estáticos, sem ter o que dizer. Isaac foi o primeiro a raciocinar e, ao dar-se conta de que Hyoga estava indo atrás do Fênix, correu atrás dele. Precisava impedi-lo; do contrário, seus planos fracassariam.

Na sala de espera, o silêncio era tão pesado que se poderia cortar com uma faca. Entretanto, foi a voz de Milo que cortou o silêncio:

- Camus. Precisamos conversar. – disse o escorpiano, aparentando uma seriedade que não lhe era comum.

- Ahn... nós vamos para o quarto de Shun. Nos informaram que ele já pode receber visitas. – disse Saori, percebendo que o assunto a ser tratado pelos cavaleiros de ouro era particular.

Assim que os três deixaram aquele recinto e entraram no elevador que os levaria para o andar em que estava Shun, Seiya soltou um suspiro de alívio:

- Puxa! Que situação constrangedora! O que será que deu no Hyoga, hein?

- Ora, Seiya... – disse Saori, com naturalidade – Hyoga está muito nervoso com tudo o que vem acontecendo. Ele pode até não ter passado a noite no hospital, mas acredito que ele não conseguiu dormir direito, pensando no estado de Shun. Afinal, Shun e Hyoga são muito amigos. Ele deve estar muito preocupado com o que vai suceder, se Shun vai se recuperar bem... Sem contar que é possível que Hyoga ainda esteja se culpando por esse acidente. Juntando isso ao estresse pelo qual ele já vinha passando, não é de se admirar que esteja um pouco descontrolado.

Seiya escutou os motivos apresentados por Saori e, apesar de não concordar inteiramente com o que ela dizia, preferiu ficar quieto, até porque não tinha nenhuma outra justificativa para o estranho comportamento do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Shiryu, entretanto, estava envolvido com seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha escutado a argumentação de Saori, mas também não concordava com ela. Porém, diferentemente de Seiya, ele tinha uma idéia do que poderia estar ocorrendo. E essa idéia tinha como base o fato de que, durante todo o momento em que Hyoga se demonstrara nervoso e estressado, o único nome por ele mencionado fora o de Ikki, não o de Shun...

* * *

- Hyoga! Espera!

O russo olhou para trás e percebeu que o amigo vinha atrás dele. Nem esperou que este o alcançasse; começou a falar sem diminuir o passo:

- Isaac, volte lá para dentro, está bem? Eu não preciso de nenhuma babá; estou cansado de as pessoas tentarem decidir minha vida por mim.

- Ninguém quer impedi-lo de viver sua vida, Hyoga! – disse Isaac, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do loiro, de modo que este se viu obrigado a parar – Camus se preocupa com você; é só isso.

- Camus poderia se preocupar sem querer impôr o que ele pensa. – disse Hyoga, enfadado e impaciente. Não queria conversar; precisava ir atrás de Ikki.

- Ele não está impondo nada. Mas quando Camus percebe que estamos fazendo uma grande besteira, é obrigação dele, como nosso mestre, alertar-nos e fazer o possível para nos impedir de cometer um erro.

- Desde quando você defende Camus dessa forma, Isaac? Pelo que me lembro, depois de se tornar um marina de Poseidon, você sequer reconhecia Camus como seu mestre.

- Não fale isso, Hyoga. Sempre respeitei a Camus.

- Sim; mas você já não o considerava mais seu mestre. E agora fica falando dele como se ainda fosse seu pupilo.

- As pessoas mudam, Hyoga! Caramba, qual o seu problema? O que te deu para ficar tão agressivo e atacar todo mundo que só quer te ajudar?

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Na verdade, a única pessoa que está precisando de ajuda agora é o Ikki e ninguém parece disposto a ajudá-lo! Acho que isso é motivo suficiente para eu me zangar, não acha?

- Não, eu não acho! Aliás, de onde você tirou esse negócio de que ele está precisando de ajuda?

- Eu... eu não sei. – disse Hyoga, baixando um pouco o tom de voz – Mas... sinto que ele está precisando de mim.

- Você... sente? Hyoga, olha só... Camus tem toda razão quando diz que você precisa ser mais racional. Não percebe que o que está falando é ridículo? Você está nervoso porque ninguém está preocupado com ele, mas não entende que a verdade é que não há motivos para alguém se preocupar! E a única coisa que te leva a pensar o contrário é algo que você está sentindo? Por favor, pense no absurdo que está dizendo!

- Olha, Isaac... Eu não preciso que você me entenda, está bem? Agora, me deixa em paz. – e começou a se retirar novamente.

- Que engraçado, Hyoga! Tanta preocupação com o Amamiya mais velho enquanto o mais novo está numa cama de hospital por sua culpa! – disse o finlandês, com a voz amarga. Isaac não gostava que o deixassem falando sozinho. E já estava começando a se cansar desse jogo. Estava na hora de usar cartas mais pesadas. Não permitiria que Hyoga o deixasse para trás. Não de novo.

O loiro deu dois passos e parou. O ex-marina sabia como atingir o jovem russo.

- Aliás, essa parece ser sua grande habilidade. Você encanta as pessoas, nos faz acreditar em falsas promessas de amor e depois... nos abandona sem qualquer remorso.

- Eu... eu nunca fiz promessas de amor para você Isaac. E nem para Shun. – Hyoga falava, com a voz trêmula, de costas para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

- Ah, mas promessas de amor não são feitas apenas com palavras... E você me iludiu, Hyoga. Você me iludiu e sabe muito bem disso, porque agiu consciente do que estava fazendo. Não tente me enganar... não tente se enganar. Você me usou enquanto eu lhe servia de algo. E fez o mesmo com Shun. – Isaac ia falando pausadamente, e cada palavra sua parecia cravar um espinho no dolorido coração de Hyoga. O finlandês sabia perfeitamente como manipular as feridas que insistiam em não cicatrizar no peito do cavaleiro de Cisne – Tanto eu quanto o Andrômeda quase perdemos a vida para salvar você, Hyoga... E é assim que nos retribui?

O rapaz russo permanecia imóvel, sem dizer uma palavra, e ainda de costas para o ex-marina, que continuava falando:

- Eu teria dado minha vida de bom grado, Hyoga... Eu morreria por você... Porque meu amor por você é maior do que pode imaginar. Creio que o jovem Andrômeda sente algo parecido... Mas é comigo que você tem que ficar.

Finalmente, Hyoga virou-se para Isaac. Seus olhos estavam um pouco úmidos, como Isaac imaginava que estariam.

- Espera um pouco... – disse o rapaz, com os olhos azuis ainda mais reluzentes devido às lágrimas – Você tinha dito que... que havia deixado nossa história para trás, Isaac. Você disse que queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes...

- E eu não menti. Desejo que tudo volte a ser como na época em éramos apenas eu e você. Tudo era mais simples naquela época... e éramos tão felizes juntos... Não sente saudades?

- Isaac, eu não quero ter essa conversa de novo. É melhor pararmos por aqui, senão...

- Senão... o quê? – e a voz de Isaac ganhou um tom mais ameaçador – Hyoga, será que não percebe que do jeito que as coisas estão caminhando, você só vai ferir mais pessoas? É isso que quer? Porque você é uma pessoa egoísta que só se interessa em usar quem está ao seu redor. Mas eu não me importo que seja assim, eu amo você de qualquer jeito! Então, pare de destruir vidas alheias e fique comigo, apenas comigo, Hyoga! – e Isaac encarou os olhos do russo, que demonstravam algum assombro – Eu farei todas as suas vontades; você pode me usar para alimentar seu ego! Deixe os outros em paz e fique só comigo... – e, dizendo isso, Isaac abraçou o Cisne de forma possessiva – Ficar comigo é o único meio de você não arruinar outras vidas, meu amor... E acredite, você é capaz disso... Por você, já estive disposto a morrer, perdi um de meus olhos... Por você, já cheguei perto de enlouquecer e tive vontade de me matar... – e acariciava os cabelos loiros do outro com sofreguidão – Agora, já imaginou como Shun se sentirá se você trocá-lo para ficar justamente com o... irmão dele? Ele até pode aceitar que você não o ama, mas vê-lo com Ikki acabará com ele... E como o rapaz está debilitado, é capaz de morrer por sua causa. O garoto é muito frágil e você sabe que isso pode mesmo acontecer. Então... você aguentaria carregar essa culpa pela morte do jovem Andrômeda, Hyoga? Aguentaria saber que foi o responsável pela morte de mais uma pessoa que amava você...?

Nesse momento, uma cena relampejou na mente de Hyoga, como se fosse um flashback... Porém, essa cena se passava em uma cafeteria que, ele tinha certeza, nunca estivera antes. E, nessa imagem que lhe veio à mente, ele estava acompanhado de ninguém menos que... Ikki.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Ikki, eu fui responsável pela morte de pessoas que só queriam meu bem. Por minha causa, minha mãe, meu mestre e meu amigo de infância morreram, sendo que esses dois últimos foram mortos pelas minhas próprias mãos. – Hyoga falava com alguma dificuldade, como se lhe custasse revelar esses sentimentos. Sua voz saía baixa, num tom melancólico, enquanto continuava olhando a paisagem lá fora._

_- Olha, Hyoga... você não pode querer carregar toda essa culpa sozinho. As pessoas são responsáveis pelos seus próprios destinos... cada um deles agiu de alguma forma, teve alguma atitude, que levou àquele final. Você não é tão poderoso a ponto de determinar o término da vida de uma pessoa sozinho. Há uma série de eventos e atitudes que não couberam a você decidir. Você foi apenas um elemento dentro de um quadro muito maior..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

Hyoga piscou os olhos algumas vezes, como se esse gesto o ajudasse a entender de onde havia tirado isso. Não podia chamar de recordação, pois não era a lembrança de algo que tinha vivido; disso ele tinha certeza. Contudo, essas imagens eram tão reais, tão concretas... E essas palavras de Ikki foram capazes de trazer uma incrível sensação de alívio e paz de espírito que deixaram o jovem russo um pouco confuso. Afinal, de algum modo, ele sabia que essa sensação agradável que tomava conta de seu atormentado corpo era proveniente não apenas dessa única fala do moreno. Era como se essa cena representasse um momento muito maior do que esse que lhe veio à mente e tudo o que ele estava sentindo agora fosse o resultado de uma situação vivida por Hyoga, a qual rendeu a ele os bons frutos de uma conversa que ele internalizou e que, agora, inconscientemente, surgia como um escudo para defendê-lo das acusações injustas que Isaac proferia.

E foi então que se lembrou: Seu sonho! Essa conversa, essas imagens fizeram parte do estranho sonho sem sentido que ele tivera naquela noite! E ele não entendia como nem por quê, mas esse sonho trouxe a ele a resposta de que necessitava naquele momento:

- Não, Isaac... – disse o russo, afastando-se daquele abraço sufocante – Eu não vou mais carregar a culpa pela morte de ninguém. Isso porque não sou eu o responsável pelo destino dos outros. Não posso determinar sozinho o que vai ser da vida de alguém. Se Shun tiver dificuldades em aceitar minha decisão, farei tudo que puder para auxiliá-lo a compreender meus motivos... mas viver bem ou mal diante disso será uma escolha dele. Se tiver que ajudá-lo, eu o farei, contanto que isso não me impeça de traçar o destino que escolhi para a minha vida. Não posso abrir mão da minha felicidade. E... eu nunca seria feliz ao seu lado, Isaac. Você precisa entender isso.

Isaac não conseguia compreender o que havia se passado. Antigamente, o efeito das palavras por ele utilizadas teria um efeito devastador sobre Hyoga. Normalmente, depois de ouvir tudo o que Isaac lhe dissera, Hyoga ficaria tão arrasado que, ao finlandês, caberia apenas recolher o que sobrasse do jovem russo e, aproveitando-se da fragilidade e vulnerabilidade em que provavelmente o outro se encontraria, tiraria proveito da situação para fazer de Hyoga seu, inteiramente seu, de uma vez por todas. E agora, ao contrário do esperado, Hyoga parecia ter encontrado forças para se reerguer! Como era possível? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- E... obrigado por me ajudar a entender o que estava sentindo. Eu sabia que tinha de seguir meus sentimentos, mas eles estavam muito confusos para mim. – falou Hyoga, afastando-se a passos rápidos de Isaac.

- Do... do que está falando? – perguntou Isaac, ainda atordoado.

- Eu quero... Eu realmente quero... ficar com o Ikki. – e sorriu para si mesmo, como se ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, tivesse acabado de descobrir seus reais sentimentos – Céus, como faz bem admitir algo que eu já sentia há tanto tempo! E o mais incrível é que eu nem sei se ele quer o mesmo, assim como não sei se isso é o ideal, mas... eu simplesmente sinto que devo ir atrás dele. E eu devo ir agora! – dito isso, saiu apressadamente ali, sem rumo definido. Estava apenas seguindo seu coração.

Isaac, por sua vez, suspirou incrédulo. Ainda não conseguia entender... algo ou alguém libertara Hyoga da culpa que este sempre arrastou consigo. Mas como isso foi acontecer? Ele sabia que Ikki tinha algo a ver com essa história. De toda forma, isso não ficaria assim. Se Hyoga pensava que se livraria dele assim tão fácil, estava muito enganado... E, mergulhado em pensamentos obscuros, seguiu seu próprio caminho, no sentido oposto ao que Hyoga havia tomado.

O que nenhum dos dois pupilos de Camus havia percebido é que toda a sua conversa havia sido testemunhada por mais alguém:

- Isso não vai acabar bem. Preciso fazer alguma coisa... – disse Shiryu, para si mesmo, antes de dar meia-volta para regressar ao quarto de Shun.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala de espera, Camus e Milo olhavam-se, em silêncio, em uma espécie de duelo mudo, no qual se aguardava para ver quem iniciaria a inevitável discussão. Finalmente, a voz de Milo se fez ouvir naquela sala:

- Camus... Você está passando dos limites com Hyoga. – disse o Escorpião, encarando firmemente os olhos do aquariano, que permaneceu em silêncio.

- Ontem, quando surpreendemos o beijo entre ele e Shun no apartamento que compramos para o Hyoga... Bom... eu percebi que o garoto não gostou nem um pouco do ocorrido. E o senhor, em vez de dar a ele um espaço para processar o que tinha acontecido, obrigou-o a ter uma conversa com você sobre o que ele deveria ou não fazer a respeito disso tudo?

- Eu não estava me intrometendo, Milo. – disse Camus, finalmente – Eu o estava aconselhando sobre o que achava ser melhor para ele.

- Exato! Sobre o que _você_ acha que é melhor para ele. Não necessariamente o que você acha é o que ele quer.

- Hyoga é muito ingênuo em relação a muitas coisas, Milo. Você sabe disso.

- Mas não é incapaz de saber o que ele quer.

- Se o que ele quer pode ser prejudicial a ele, devo evitar que ele cometa alguma besteira.

- Que tipo de besteira, Camus? Ser feliz, por exemplo? – disse Milo, já irritado e usando de ironia, pois sabia que isso incomodava ao aquariano.

- Como assim, "ser feliz"? Acha que estou impedindo o Hyoga de ser feliz? – perguntou Camus, sentindo-se verdadeiramente ofendido.

- Claro! Camus, você reprova tudo o que Hyoga é, reprova sua natureza sensível, reprova as pessoas com quem ele quer se relacionar...

- Hyoga pode se relacionar com quem ele quiser, contanto que evite as más companhias.

- Caramba, francês! Tem horas que não sei como você consegue ser tão cego! Será que não percebe que o Hyoga não é mais criança?

- ...

- E tem mais uma coisa... não sei por que implica tanto com o Fênix. Aliás, não sei por que insiste em chamá-lo de má companhia. É por causa do que ele fez no passado? Ele já não pagou por todos os seus pecados, Camus? Já não sofreu o suficiente na vida? Por que insiste em recriminá-lo por seu passado?...

- Porque Ikki não é uma pessoa de confiança. Certamente, não deve ser má pessoa, afinal ele é um cavaleiro de Athena... No entanto, ele não é alguém que gostaria de ter sempre por perto. O Fênix é muito instável. Não sabe controlar suas emoções e já virou uma vítima delas. Sei que muitos têm pena do cavaleiro de Fênix devido ao seu passado, mas eu não sou uma dessas pessoas. Entenda, Milo... todos nós colhemos o que plantamos. Se Ikki tivesse sabido controlar suas emoções, teria evitado muitos transtornos e sofrimentos alheios. Se a garota Esmeralda morreu, foi porque ele não soube canalizar seus sentimentos da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse. E, com a morte da jovem, o rapaz foi novamente dominado por seus sentimentos, deixando-se tomar por uma raiva que o cegou, trazendo problemas não só a Athena, mas também ao pobre irmão que, ao contrário dele, é uma pessoa na qual se pode confiar plenamente. Enfim... sei que ele se redimiu, mas acredito que ele sempre representará uma ameaça. Afinal, não se pode confiar em alguém que não tenha pleno controle sobre o que sente, ainda mais alguém tão emocionalmente instável como provou ser o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- É muito triste saber que pensa assim, Camus. Porque, pelo visto, o destino foi muito cruel com você ao rodeá-lo de pessoas emocionalmente instáveis. – disse Milo, com amargura.

- Do que está falando?

- Hyoga e eu somos pessoas assim. Vai dizer que não tinha percebido?

- É diferente. Pessoas emocionalmente instáveis destroem vidas ao seu redor. Vocês não são assim.

- Aí é que você se engana. Pessoas como eu, Hyoga e... Ikki somos, de fato, muito emotivos. E, dependendo da situação, podemos agir de um modo sem medir as conseqüências. A questão é que existe, sim, uma possibilidade, por mais remota que seja, de Hyoga ou até mesmo eu cometermos alguma... besteira, como você disse. E, caso isso aconteça algum dia... Será que mereceríamos o seu perdão?

- É claro que sim, Milo. Mas eu poderia perdoá-los porque eu os conheço e sei que estariam verdadeiramente arrependidos. Não é o mesmo caso do Fênix.

- É exatamente o mesmo caso, Camus. – respondeu Milo, a voz demonstrando uma grande tristeza.

- Não, não é. Por que eu não sei se ele está verdadeiramente arrependido de tudo o que fez...

- Por isso mesmo. Você não sabe, você não o conhece de fato... Como pode então julgá-lo dessa maneira tão cruel?

Camus engoliu em seco. Não conseguiu encontrar o que dizer.

- Foi o que pensei. Olha, eu... – disse Milo, levantando-se de sua cadeira - ... Eu vou até o quarto de Shun ver como ele está. – e saiu, deixando o cavaleiro de Aquário perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

No quarto do luxuoso hotel para onde o Destino o havia levado, Ikki voltara a adormecer. Assim que percebeu que este dormia profundamente, o homem de cabelos de prata fez um movimento com as mãos que deu um fim à ilusão que havia criado. Eles não estavam em um hotel de luxo, mas sim em um galpão abandonado. A ilusão criada pelo Destino tinha um propósito... propósito que ele visava a alcançar ainda hoje, assim que o moreno voltasse a despertar. Tinha planos para ele. O homem, que vestia um sobretudo preto, olhava cuidadosamente para os movimentos involuntários de Ikki enquanto dormia. Estava tão sereno... e parecia estar sonhando. _"Com ele, é claro..."_ disse o Destino em voz baixa.

De repente, o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu um chamado. Isaac o estava invocando. _"Mas o que será que ele quer agora?"_ E, não muito feliz, ele entendeu que precisava ir ao encontro do finlandês. Olhou mais uma vez para Ikki, com a certeza de que ele estava tendo um bom sonho (talvez até bom demais) e, em seguida, desapareceu do local.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Oi, Ikki._

_- Hyoga? O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – disse o moreno, realmente surpreso._

_- Vim atrás de você. Foi embora da minha festa e nem se despediu de mim. – respondeu o outro que, sem fazer cerimônia, foi entrando no apartamento de Ikki, mesmo sem ser convidado._

_- Eu... estava cansado. E você tinha entrado com Camus e Milo na mansão... Aliás, você não deveria estar lá com eles? Quero dizer... eles vieram de tão longe só para o seu aniversário... Não sei se é uma boa idéia que... – falou Ikki, fechando a porta atrás de Hyoga._

_- Não. – disse o russo, interrompendo o Fênix – Eu não deveria estar em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse aqui. – e aproximou-se com convicção até ficar muito perto do outro – Não me faça mais perguntas, Ikki... porque eu provavelmente não vou ter a resposta para nenhuma delas. – os olhos azul-turquesa brilhavam como Ikki nunca tinha visto até então – Eu só vim aqui com uma certeza... e preciso que me ajude a confirmá-la... – os lábios entrabertos e convidativos tiraram do moreno o último resquício de razão que ainda o segurava em seu lugar, tentando evitar o que ele julgava ser um erro. "Era um erro, aquilo era um erro", ele repetia para si em pensamento. Mas, embriagado por aquele sentimento, o único pensamento que ainda pôde ter antes de se entregar àquela sensação foi de que "era um erro que poderia dar sentido à sua vida..."_

_- Ah... Hyoga...– falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, com os olhos cerrados, em meio a um ardoroso beijo – Eu te amo..._

_Falou sem pensar. Apenas deixou que seus sentimentos escapassem em um suspiro quase involuntário. Seu temor pelo que havia acabado de declarar veio à tona quando sentiu os lábios de Hyoga deixarem os seus, vagarosamente. Suspeitou que aquilo era um chamado de volta à realidade; uma realidade na qual nunca deveria ter dito algo assim. _

_Lembrou-se de que nessa realidade à qual ele e Hyoga pertenciam, eles não podiam ficar juntos. Não haviam sido feitos para ficarem juntos. Há muito o cavaleiro de Fênix tinha feito uma promessa para si mesmo: Ele não poderia desejar aquilo que não poderia ter. Ele não deveria amar aquilo que ele tinha a capacidade de destruir. Foi o que aconteceu com Esmeralda... uma jovem tão delicada, tão cheia de vida, uma flor que nasceu em um ambiente tão destruído e castigado pela natureza... E, ainda assim, ela conseguira desabrochar. O único pecado cometido pela jovem fora se apaixonar por Ikki. Ele era o responsável pelo término de uma vida que, acreditava ele, era muito mais preciosa que a sua. Esmeralda amava viver, e ele... ele apenas vivia como se este fosse um fardo que ele tivesse de carregar. Porém, decidiu que, se o seu destino era viver, então faria algo de útil com isso: pagaria por todos os seus erros. Jamais se apaixonaria novamente por um anjo, pois ele não queria ser o responsável por tirar da terra mais alguém cuja vida era tão valiosa... E ele sempre acreditou que o anjo que ele tinha de proteger era seu irmão; era essa a forma de quitar sua dívida com a vida. _

_No entanto, foi com alguma amargura que Ikki descobriu que a sua existência na terra seria ainda mais pesarosa. A vida não estava disposta a simplificar as coisas para ele. E por isso, fez de Hyoga parte de sua realidade. O russo já não era mais um simples companheiro de batalhas. O moreno não sabia como, mas aos poucos o cavaleiro de Cisne foi ganhando espaço em sua vida, até se tornar o centro de sua atenção. E a atenção que o Fênix passou a devotar ao rapaz loiro não era fruto de uma mera atração física – o que, por sinal, era curioso em relação a Ikki, já que ele nunca tinha sentido atração por outros homens antes, mas também... nunca tinha conhecido alguém como Hyoga. O russo possuía uma beleza inegável, capaz de enfeitiçar qualquer um._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que ele conseguia ser incrivelmente sedutor, enlouquecendo até o mais puro dos homens, ele também inspirava um ar angelical que o colocava em um pedestal, como se o Cisne fosse um ser que devesse permanecer intocável, existindo apenas para a admiração de pessoas como Ikki. E era exatamente isso que o Fênix fazia dia e noite, apesar de não querer se dar conta desse fato. Adorava aquele homem à distância, pois seria muita ousadia da sua parte sonhar em ter qualquer coisa com aquele anjo... Afinal, esse era seu castigo, sua auto-punição... Existiam anjos sobre a terra; mas não foram feitos para alguém como ele. E mesmo que esses anjos fossem incrivelmente irresistíveis... ele deveria ser forte e saber onde era seu lugar. _

_Por causa de Hyoga é que Ikki evitava passar tanto tempo na mansão. Por causa dele é que viajava tanto. E tentava convencer-se de que quando regressava, era por causa de seu irmão... e apesar disso ser, em parte, verdade, lá no fundo, mesmo que Ikki não reconhecesse, ele sempre ansiava por rever Hyoga e aqueles olhos cor-de-céu que o hipnotizavam. De toda forma, o cavaleiro de Fênix não admitia para si mesmo que Hyoga já fazia parte de seu mundo e, inconscientemente, tentou afastar-se de Hyoga, tentou afastar-se dessa tentação, mas o máximo que conseguira foi se sentir ainda mais atraído pelo russo. _

_Começou tratando-o mal, sendo tão grosseiro quanto possível com ele... talvez, em seu subconsciente, esperava que agindo assim, o próprio Hyoga se distanciasse dele. Contudo, aquele homem de aparência tão angelical era tão orgulhoso e arrogante quanto ele próprio. Isso fez com que discutissem, brigassem, se desentendessem sempre. Hyoga conseguia tirá-lo do sério de maneiras que nem ele compreendia... e isso, para agravar a situação do solitário Fênix, antes de irritá-lo, era algo que lhe agradava demasiadamente, embora ele jamais admitisse tal fato para qualquer pessoa, inclusive para si mesmo. _

_Era uma tarefa árdua e diária, mas que ele sequer se dava conta de que a realizava todos os dias: Convencia-se de que não gostava de Hyoga. De que não se sentia atraído por ele. De que não gostava de travar pequenas discussões com ele a toda hora... E até estava conseguindo ser bem sucedido nesse teatro no qual o maior iludido era ele mesmo. Mas, para complicar ainda mais esse quadro, Ikki acabou tendo a chance de conhecer Hyoga mais a fundo por intermédio do irmão... Por serem muito amigos, Shun conversava muito com Hyoga e, por vezes, relatava essas conversas para seu irmão. Foi assim que Ikki começou a conhecer, mais a fundo, o lado sensível de Hyoga, do qual todos tinham conhecimento, mas que, pelo visto, não conheciam verdadeiramente. _

_E foi dessa forma que o moreno passou a olhar, mesmo que sem querer, mais atentamente para Hyoga e pôde descobrir algumas delicadezas em sua personalidade que nunca tinha percebido. Muitas vezes, flagrava o russo sozinho no jardim, lendo um livro e com uma lágrima furtiva nos olhos ou um sorriso delicado por conta da história lida. Outras vezes, via o brilho naqueles olhos tão cintilantes ao apreciar um pôr-do-sol... E assim, sem perceber, sempre que via Hyoga retirar-se para o jardim da mansão – o lugar preferido de Hyoga, conforme o moreno pôde perceber – Ikki ia atrás, tomando o cuidado de não ser visto, para alimentar uma paixão que ele não queria enxergar, mas que a cada dia o dominava mais. E, apesar de seus sentimentos serem óbvios pelo jovem russo, Ikki negava energicamente o que sentia. Ele não poderia amá-lo. Não só pelo fato de sentir-se indigno desse amor, mas porque seu irmão partilhava do mesmo sentimento pelo Cisne. E Shun era muito mais merecedor do amor de Hyoga, sem dúvidas. Por conta disso é que Ikki nunca pôde admitir, para si mesmo, o que, de fato, sentia pelo cavaleiro de gelo. _

_Desde o primeiro instante em que tomou alguma consciência de que estava sentindo algo a mais por Hyoga, tratou de calar todos os possíveis sentimentos que poderiam nascer a partir dali. O fantasma da morte de Esmeralda o rondava constantemente e a idéia de que ele não merecia amar era algo que já estava inerente à sua pessoa. Todas as suas ações já eram direcionadas – embora nem ele percebesse isso – para evitar o amor. Por isso, todos esses sentimentos, angústias, ansiedades que Hyoga despertava no cavaleiro de Fênix... nenhum deles sequer chegou a ser conscientemente percebido pelo Amamiya mais velho. Em sua cabeça, criou para si mesmo a simples idéia de que Hyoga era alguém que lhe chamava a atenção mais que os demais por provocá-lo, por bater de frente com tudo o que ele dizia. E todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios permaneciam escondidos no seu subconsciente, que era por ele ignorado com maestria. Afinal, ele sempre tivera de mascarar o que sentia, desde criança. Não seria diferente agora. _

_Assim, Ikki suportava sua existência dia após dia, que constava, basicamente, em acreditar conscientemente que não sentia nada pelo russo, a não ser alguma ojeriza. Mas, em sonhos, permitia-se amá-lo... ainda que não se recordasse disso quando despertava._

_O problema é que seus sonhos começaram a crescer fora de controle. Desde aquele momento que eles tiveram na cafeteria, Ikki estava tendo dificuldade de manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Foi a partir daquele momento que tantos sentimentos que ele sempre mantivera enterrados em algum recôndito de sua alma vieram à tona. E vieram todos de uma vez, confundindo o cavaleiro de Fênix. E tudo aconteceu tão rápido... e foi tudo tão avassalador... que, de repente, lá estava ele, declarando-se para Hyoga. Como chegaram àquele ponto? Ele não podia ter permitido que isso acontecesse. Mas agora, estava feito. Admitira que amava Hyoga. E era hora de voltar à realidade e pagar o preço por não ter sabido ignorar esses sentimentos tão bem quanto deveria._

_Tomou coragem para abrir os olhos que até então, estavam fechados. Temeu pelo que esperava ver agora, algo como uma expressão de desconforto, desagrado ou qualquer tipo de reprovação da parte de Hyoga... _

_Mas nada aconteceu como Ikki esperava. O sorriso tímido – que ainda assim era quase indecifrável – de Hyoga, deixou o atraente moreno completamente perdido sem conseguir nem ao menos pensar em qualquer outra reação a não ser assistir passivamente ao que estava por vir. _

_Sentiu as costas baterem contra a porta que havia acabado de fechar, silenciou-se definitivamente ao ter os lábios tomados pelos do loiro, com ainda mais certeza do que antes, como se agora, o russo estivesse mais seguro sobre o que fora fazer ali._

_- Eu também... Eu também. – ele repetia, enquanto suas mãos se prendiam aos cabelos revoltos e seguravam o Fênix pela nuca, puxando-o e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo._

_À medida que seu corpo era cada vez mais imprensado contra a porta, Ikki sentia que, finalmente, tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar. Quase que debilmente buscava trancar aquela porta, procurando a chave com a mão esquerda sem conseguir encontrá-la, enquanto a direita abraçava o russo com toda a força que podia._

_Hyoga estava mais impaciente; sem interromper o beijo puxou o moreno para o outro lado pela gola da camiseta e depois trancou a porta ele mesmo. Agora, virado de frente para o restante do apartamento, que era pequeno e sem muita coisa, típico de um solteiro como Ikki, podia enxergar perfeitamente onde estava, e o lugar para onde desejava ir._

_Ikki seguiu caminhando de costas, sendo guiado pelo loiro que praticamente o empurrava com o corpo enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa. Seu coração galopava como se fosse explodir, e o caminho até a cama parecia mais longo que o normal. Como se julgava desmerecedor de tamanha felicidade, esperava despertar a qualquer instante, como já ocorrera outras vezes... Mas, em vez de acordar, teve uma boa prova de que, dessa vez, não estava sonhando. O espalmar das mãos de Hyoga contra seu peito e o ranger da cama após sua queda nela foram suficientes para entender que aquilo tudo... era real._

_Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para levantar um pouco; pôde ver o paletó, a camisa, os sapatos de Hyoga espalhados pelo chão e o próprio parado bem à sua frente. Sentou-se e esperou por ele, que não demorou a ir ao seu encontro. Parou para admirá-lo apenas, como sempre o fizera em segredo e muitas vezes sem perceber. O russo era lindo, era elegante em cada movimento, era sedutor mesmo quando não tinha a intenção de ser e agora então, Ikki estava petrificado, perdido a ponto de demorar a escolher seus próprios movimentos._

_Para a sua sorte, isso não parecia ser problema para o Cisne que parecia bem seguro do que fazia, não deixando tempo para que o Fênix ao menos raciocinasse. Agora próximos novamente, Ikki tocou delicadamente as mechas loiras da franja de Hyoga, e devagar desceu o toque até a corrente que esse sempre carregava no pescoço; retirou delicadamente aquele rosário, com todo cuidado, depositando-o depois em cima do criado mudo. E nenhum desses pequenos movimentos passaram despercebidos por Hyoga, que tivera certeza, agora mais do que nunca, da natureza gentil de Ikki, que tantas vezes era camuflada._

_Gemeu quando o loiro sentou em seu baixo ventre com um joelho para cada lado de seu corpo; sabia que tinha sido proposital. Abraçou-o forte, não estava agüentando aquela distância, queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, sentir aquele corpo o mais próximo possível ao seu._

_E beijaram-se, de forma cada vez mais sôfrega, mais intensa. O movimentar dos quadris de Hyoga fazia Ikki pensar cada vez menos, e agir cada vez mais, deixando-se apenas guiar por aquele desejo que parecia crescer de maneira infinita, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos e arfar, abraçar o russo cada vez mais forte, querendo cada vez mais. Protestou quando Hyoga interrompeu-o, mesmo que por breves segundos, apenas para tirar-lhe a camiseta._

_Ikki não saíra muito bem daquela festa, havia ficado realmente esgotado; tinha chegado em casa e logo se preparara para dormir, sendo assim, estava apenas com um short e uma camiseta velha, que já tinham ido parar num canto qualquer que ele definitivamente não queria nem saber onde. Agora o abraço dos dois era mais cheio de calor, era maior o contato entre as peles que pareciam pedir pela do outro em cada milímetro de sua extensão._

_Cada pêlo de seu corpo arrepiava com aquele contato, com a carícia agora leve que o russo lhe fazia nas costas com aquelas mãos tão ásperas e tão calejadas quanto as suas. E não deixava de perceber o físico daquele que estava diante de si, era um corpo típico de um guerreiro, tão trabalhado e tão cicatrizado quando o seu, onde cada cicatriz do corpo ou do rosto, contava uma história. Para Ikki, cada um desses detalhes só tornavam Hyoga ainda mais belo, pois mesmo que Hyoga fosse mais elegante, mais cuidadoso para se vestir; por mais que seus traços parecessem mais delicados, o Fênix nunca se deixou enganar: sempre soube reconhecer um homem tão forte e tão cavaleiro quanto ele. _

_E beijou aquele corpo, sentiu aquele perfume, voltou a beijar Hyoga na boca, sem pressa, preocupado apenas em usufruir daquele hálito tão morno e a maciez daqueles lábios, agora vermelhos. Percorreu com as mãos todo o trajeto do peito alvo até o umbigo, e continuou até parar exatamente no limite exercido pelo restante das roupas que o loiro usava._

_Ikki desafivelou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça de Hyoga, que finalmente deixou escapar um gemido mais alto quando o moreno lhe tocou de uma maneira tão íntima. O Fênix se deliciava ao ver cada reação do russo que mostrava que ele estava gostando da forma como era tocado, amando cada coisa no amante, o jeito como ele jogava o cabelo, a forma como ele continuava a se mexer em seu colo para provocá-lo... Aquilo já era bom o suficiente para que Ikki acreditasse que poderia continuar daquele jeito até o final; ele só não esperava que Hyoga fosse tão... tão..._

_- Espera! – Disse o loiro._

_E Ikki sentiu novamente ser empurrado para trás, dessa vez recebendo todo o peso de Hyoga por cima._

_- Assim a gente termina antes da hora. – Devido aos beijos que trocavam e a ânsia por saciar de uma vez todo aquele desejo que os consumia, Ikki entendeu perfeitamente sobre o que o outro estava falando, mas deixou escapar um receio:_

_- Mas... Justo hoje, assim? Digo, pode ser que machuque... não?_

_Nesse instante, o rosto de Hyoga se iluminou com um sorriso divertido. Ora, não seria muita surpresa descobrir que Ikki nunca havia estado com outro homem antes. Mas preferiu não falar nada, embora não conseguisse deixar de achar certa graça naquela situação – Não, pode ficar tranqüilo, não machuca, não._

_- E você parece entender muito do assunto, hein?_

_- Talvez sim, talvez não. – continuava achando graça._

_- Hn, eu desisto... Europeus... – e realmente desistiu, beijou Hyoga e decidiu esperar para ver no que ia dar._

_- Puritano. – Rebateu o russo, antes de corresponder ao beijo que recebia, pronto para voltar de onde tinham parado._

_Agora foi Ikki quem mais achou graça; puritano, ele? Antes fosse._

_- Se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar. – propôs Hyoga._

_Não formulou uma resposta com palavras, mas Hyoga já sabia qual era. O russo tinha a permissão de se encaixar como quisesse no corpo do moreno, que não estava tenso ou incerto, pelo contrário, parecia bastante relaxado... Assim deixou que sua última peça de roupa fosse retirada sem nenhuma resistência._

_Aninharam-se ali, um por cima do outro na troca de beijos e carícias sem nenhuma pressa, que ora eram ternas e delicadas, ora se tornavam mais ávidas e mais ardentes, sempre arrancando os suspiros que soavam de forma doce aos ouvidos um do outro._

_Um beijo mais molhado que o habitual vindo de Hyoga, e Ikki prestou atenção a cada detalhe; viu com que sensualidade o russo levou os próprios dedos até a boca para logo após molhá-los com saliva. O moreno aguardou e fechou os olhos; nesse momento, o loiro também desviou o olhar, encaixando o rosto contra o seu pescoço, e sentindo a respiração quente e pesada contra sua pele. Mordeu os lábios para evitar que fizesse qualquer barulho ao sentir o deslizar suave dos dedos de Hyoga, que se dirigiam para aquele local ainda intocado. Mordeu ainda com mais força à medida que era invadido por eles, mais por tensão, afinal Hyoga tinha razão, até agora não havia qualquer dor – pelo menos, não uma dor que conseguisse se sobrepor ao prazer que começava a sentir. E, dependendo da forma como era tocado, era tão bom que lhe faltava até ar. _

_Hyoga retirou os dedos de dentro de Ikki, porque nenhum dos dois agüentava esperar mais; apoiou a mão direita no colchão ao lado da cabeça do moreno e ergueu um pouco o tronco para enxergar melhor o outro, pois queria estar atento para apreciar cada reação de Ikki. Sem pressa, começou a penetrá-lo aos poucos, devagar, e no que ia avançando, seus gemidos iam aumentando juntos, longamente. Finalmente uniram-se, de uma só vez. Começaram a mover seus corpos de forma ritmada, primeiro lentamente, aproveitando aquele momento único de descobertas sobre o corpo um do outro, para ir aumentando o ritmo aos poucos._

_Ikki retribuía a cada carícia na medida do possível; mordia, chupava a pele suada do russo descobrindo como ela marcava fácil. Surpreendeu-se com o próprio cansaço mesmo sendo o passivo, e não sabia dizer quais daquelas tantas novidades era a melhor; arfava à medida que era penetrado e que tinha seu sexo massageado pelas mãos firmes do Cisne, que agora parecia ter mais pressa, mais ânsia para que ambos chegassem logo ao orgasmo._

_E chegaram, juntos. De uma forma tão longa, natural com uma tranqüilidade incompatível com a ansiedade que tomava conta de ambos até pouco tempo atrás. Abraçaram-se forte, sentiram os espasmos um do outro, aninharam-se assim mesmo, por um bom tempo enquanto esperavam suas respirações voltarem ao normal._

_Deitado em meio a todos aqueles lençóis desfeitos, esgotado, suado, dentre outras coisas... Ikki não conseguia deixar de olhar somente para aquela pessoa que agora tinha deitada ao seu lado._

_- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o moreno, perdido nos beijos que até agora não tinha parado de receber de Hyoga._

_O loiro sorriu: – Tudo começou quando eu vim até aqui, achando que ia dar com a minha cara na porta, mas então você disse que me amava, e... bom, acho que foi isso. – Continuou beijando o rosto, o pescoço, a boca e tudo o que podia no Fênix, como se não conseguisse desgrudar do moreno._

_- Ah... acho que estou começando a me lembrar. – brincou Ikki, ainda intrigado com o fato de o amante demonstrar tão poucos sinais de cansaço. Não demorou até que tivesse uma grande surpresa ao perceber a ereção do loiro novamente roçar em sua coxa direita. – Ei... já? Não quer esperar mais um pouco, não? – perguntou divertido._

_- Não. – foi a resposta de Hyoga antes de montar no corpo do moreno, beijando-o de forma ávida. – O tempo é curto e o atraso é grande.- e deu prosseguimento ao que fazia, beijando o queixo, o pescoço... Chegando até o peito bronzeado, deu-se o direito a uma mordida, e sorriu com a expressão de dor do Fênix. Este, por sua vez, novamente desistiu, tinha gostado desse jogo, no qual tinha de esperar para ver o que Hyoga aprontaria._

_A excitação que voltava a tomar conta de seu corpo era denunciada a cada um dos suspiros que dava quando o toque de Hyoga se tornava mais ousado, e quando os beijos do russo ultrapassaram a linha do umbigo, Ikki apenas se agarrou às madeixas loiras e deixou que o outro chegasse aonde queria, que lambesse, chupasse, sugasse e fizesse ali o que mais lhe desse na telha; estava bom, tão bom que protestou quando o russo parou... No entanto, sua expressão de desagrado logo foi embora, pois percebeu que estava por vir algo ainda melhor._

_Remexeu-se na cama, ansioso. Acariciou as coxas de Hyoga que se prendiam à altura de sua cintura, e viu que ele tinha algo na mão. Ikki lembrava o que era e também prestou bastante atenção no que seria usado; observava maravilhado como o loiro se preparava. Abriu a boca numa espécie de grito mudo quando o russo sentou em sua ereção, deixando-se ser penetrado por ela, e seu desejo por aquilo foi tão forte, que não hesitou em segurá-lo pelos quadris puxando-o para baixo, a vontade era tanta que terminou por sentar-se também, com o amante no colo e penetrando-o por completo._

_Agora sim, um leve gemido de dor, que fez Ikki parar e procurar pelos olhos do russo, temendo tê-lo machucado; como resposta teve um sorriso cúmplice, e um beijo de quem diz que está tudo bem. Abraçaram-se enquanto seus corpos novamente se moviam numa busca desesperada pelo alívio de se sentirem completos com o prazer do outro. A ereção de Hyoga que até agora estava abandonada, logo foi envolvida pelas mãos do moreno que passou a massageá-la com vigor. Perdido nos olhos azuis nublados de prazer do amante, Ikki entregou-se ao gozo que chegara tão intenso quanto o outro, recebendo o deleite de Hyoga em sua mão logo em seguida._

_Definitivamente esgotados, caíram deitados na cama como se não lhes restasse mais força alguma... olhavam-se com carinho enquanto, em ambos os rostos, um sorriso insistia em ficar estampado. _

_- Eu te amo... sabia? – sussurrou Hyoga._

_- Não; não sabia... – respondeu o moreno, com ternura, enquanto acariciava com delicadeza aquele rosto à sua frente – Mas agora que sei... eu nunca mais vou deixar você... _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

Hyoga caminhava pelas ruas sem saber para onde ir, apenas com aquela mesma sensação de que ele deveria estar em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde. O loiro estava cada vez mais angustiado e sentia um misto de sentimentos, pois ao mesmo tempo em que havia segurança em seus passos, suas pernas tremiam de ansiedade. Sentia-se bem por finalmente admitir para si mesmo o que sentia por Ikki, mas temia o que isso poderia significar para o outro. Sentia-se ingrato por ter tratado Camus com tamanha rispidez, como acabara de fazer, e sentia-se bem por ter defendido Ikki. Estava bastante confuso; não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, o que é que o tinha levado a bater de frente com seu mestre. É verdade que Camus estava sendo muito injusto no modo como julgava Ikki, mas... a forma como Hyoga partiu em defesa do moreno demonstrava muito mais que um sentimento que começava a aparecer... Era como se ele albergasse um amor muito maior do que conseguia cogitar, como se esse sentimento já tivesse criado raízes há muito tempo em seu coração, como se... a história dele com Ikki viesse de um tempo mais distante do que ele era capaz de precisar.

E essa sensação de que existia um sentimento que o ligava a Ikki mais forte do que ele conseguia compreender o fez lembrar-se daquela troca de olhares à porta do hospital na noite passada... Porque foi naquele momento que ele sentira, pela primeira vez, que já havia algo entre ele e o inatingível cavaleiro de Fênix... Aliás, naquele instante, Ikki não parecera inatingível... naquele instante, era como se ele e Ikki descobrissem que eram duas metades que haviam acabado de se encontrar... e que se completavam perfeitamente.

E, concentrando-se nos olhos de Ikki, tal qual ele os vira naquele momento, Hyoga era capaz de sentir um sentimento tão forte que era capaz de uni-los mesmo estando distantes... tanto que, agora, ele conseguia se sentir novamente envolvido por aquela sensação, por aquele calor...

Subitamente, Hyoga abriu os olhos! Ele não estava se recordando, ele estava realmente sentindo de novo aquela sensação! Conseguia sentir o cosmo de Ikki queimando... mas não queimava como se estivesse em uma batalha. Seu cosmo ardia intensamente, envolvendo Hyoga em seu calor, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo e trazendo-lhe uma agradável sensação familiar, mas que ele não conseguia se recordar de onde vinha...

Passado o susto de ter sido arrebatado pelo cosmo de Ikki de forma tão inesperada, Hyoga seguiu na direção de onde vinha essa energia. E assim chegou a um lugar que parecia um galpão abandonado. Lá dentro, deitado sobre uma cama velha, encontrou Ikki. Correu até ele, assustado em encontrá-lo ali, daquele jeito. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e chamou o nome do cavaleiro de Fênix. Como este não despertava, o russo começou a se desesperar e passou a sacudir o moreno. Lágrimas irromperam de seus olhos e o loiro, já esgotado emocionalmente, deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do outro e murmurou:

- Ikki... por favor, acorde... Você tem que acordar...

Lentamente, Ikki abriu os olhos e, ao passá-los rapidamente pelo local, não soube dizer onde estava. _"Devo estar sonhando... ainda." _, pensou ele. E, quando finalmente se deu conta de que Hyoga estava ali, com a cabeça deitada sobre seu peito, acreditou ter a confirmação de que aquilo era apenas um sonho. E o russo, que ainda não tinha se dado conta de que Ikki havia despertado, continuava a chorar sobre o peito do outro, dizendo, em voz baixa e entrecortada:

- Ikki, acorde... Você precisa saber que... eu te amo...

Sim, agora era mais que certo. Ainda estava sonhando com a primeira vez em que se amaram... Estava sonhando com aquelas juras de amor que fizeram um ao outro...

Disse o nome de Hyoga com carinho, que se assustou levemente ao perceber que ele tinha acordado. Sorria para o loiro com ternura e limpou com suavidade as lágrimas daquele rosto que tanto amava.

- Ikki... eu... – tentou dizer Hyoga.

- Shh... – disse o moreno, que continuava acariciando gentilmente a face do outro – Não precisa falar mais nada...

- Mas eu preciso... – a voz de Hyoga saía rouca - ... Eu preciso que você saiba...

- Eu já sei... E eu também te amo... – falou com um belo sorriso antes de puxar Hyoga para um beijo apaixonado. O russo, que não esperava por aquilo, não soube como reagir. Mas, ao se ver envolvido por aquele beijo, percebeu que, finalmente, a inquietação em seu peito havia passado. Ele acabava de descobrir onde é que ele deveria estar: Nos braços de Ikki.

* * *

- Muito bem, estou aqui. Fale logo o que quer, porque eu estou muito ocupado. – disse o homem que acabava de sair de trás de uma das árvores do parque.

- Ah, até que enfim você apareceu. – falou Isaac, com a voz demonstrando alguma revolta – Precisamos ter uma conversa séria, senhor Destino.

- Pois bem... – suspirou o homem, enquanto jogava seus longos cabelos prateados para trás – De que se trata?

- De que mais poderia se tratar? Do nosso acordo, oras! Ou melhor, do nosso falso acordo!

- Senhor Isaac, caso não tenha entendido ainda, não gosto que utilizem certos tons de voz ao se dirigirem a mim. Mantenha algum respeito ao falar comigo, ou não irá gostar das conseqüências...

Isaac respirou fundo e, em seguida, tentou falar da forma mais controlada que lhe foi possível:

- Quando você me procurou para fazermos aquele trato... você me disse duas coisas. Primeiro: que iria me ajudar a conquistar Hyoga... E segundo: que eu teria de disputar o amor dele com Shun. Bom, a questão é simples. Você me enganou.

- Eu não enganei ninguém, senhor Isaac. Será que se esqueceu do que lhe disse? As pessoas são responsáveis pelo destino que criam, eu apenas ajo de acordo com a atuação de cada um... Quando fizemos nosso acordo, você tinha, de fato, que disputar o amor de Hyoga com Shun. Mas as coisas seguiram por um caminho diferente do que eu esperava...

- É isso que eu não entendo! Como você pode não saber? Você é o Destino! Você não deveria se surpreender com nada!

- As coisas não são tão simples assim, senhor Isaac. Enfim, há assuntos que não posso tratar com você. De qualquer forma, a única coisa que deve saber é que eu estou fazendo todo o possível para ajudá-lo a conquistar Hyoga.

- Então você vai me desculpar, porque não acho que esteja fazendo um bom trabalho. Tanto é que eu chamei você aqui porque quero desfazer nosso contrato. Não quero mais a sua ajuda.

- Não quer? Por acaso, está achando que conseguirá conquistá-lo por mérito próprio?

- Sim, estou. Ainda não sei como, mas sei que estou melhor sem sua ajuda.

- É mesmo, senhor Isaac? Curioso... porque, olhando para você agora, estou enxergando o que fez nessa manhã. Teve uma briga com Hyoga, não é mesmo?

Isaac sentiu-se incomodado com o modo como aqueles olhos prateados o observavam. Era como se o Destino estivesse lendo os acontecimentos daquela manhã através do simples ato de olhar para ele.

- Hum... foi uma briga muito feia...

- É, mas isso não é da sua conta. Não mais! – respondeu Isaac, agressivamente. Estava se sentindo invadido.

- Creio que seja, sim, da minha conta. Depois do que fez hoje, não conseguirá nada se não me tiver ao seu lado.

- Ah, agora você quer me ajudar? Onde você estava na hora em que eu precisei? Nessa manhã mesmo, por exemplo! Pelo visto, você só está se inteirando do ocorrido agora!

- De fato, eu me inteirei do que aconteceu somente agora. Senhor Isaac, procure entender... Eu sou o Destino. Há milhões de pessoas neste planeta, e cada uma está traçando o seu destino a cada segundo que passa. E eu preciso estar com cada uma delas a toda hora, ou seja... sou muito, muito ocupado.

- Mas... mas se você tem que estar com todas essas pessoas e ao mesmo tempo está aqui... então... como é possível...?

- Ah, a mente humana é, às vezes, tão limitada... Muito bem, senhor Isaac. Vou tentar simplificar para que você possa entender. Eu trabalho o destino de todas as pessoas, mas não estou realmente dando minha atenção a todas essas pessoas. É como se... eu tivesse ligado uma espécie de piloto automático para a maioria delas. Minha atenção em especial é direcionada para poucos casos, aqueles que julgo mais interessantes. E, quando alguns dos casos trabalhados pelo piloto automático fogem do básico, do planejado... basta que eu volte meu olhar para eles, que logo fico a par de tudo que se passou. E...

De repente, parou de falar. Fechou os olhos e levou alguns dedos à testa, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo. Isaac estranhou o que se passava, mas nada disse. Esperou que o outro terminasse o que estava fazendo.

- Então... – disse, ao cabo de alguns segundos, o homem de cabelos cor de prata, com o aspecto muito sombrio – Senhor Isaac, eu tenho certeza de que ficará feliz em saber que agora eu posso lhe dar a certeza de que Hyoga será todo seu.

- Sério? Mas... mas como? O que aconteceu?

- Digamos que um dos pilotos automáticos que deixei ligado acabou de me alertar sobre um problema em potencial que... pode acabar nos ajudando. Enfim, o senhor logo ficará sabendo. Agora vá. Volte para o hotel em que estava hospedado imediatamente. – falou o homem, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos prateados. Era possível perceber que estava bastante contrariado com algo.

Isaac não sabia se confiava no que o Destino lhe dizia, mas achou melhor obedecer. Nas poucas vezes em que travaram alguma conversa, nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos, aparentemente doces, tão assustadores. Sem despedir-se, deu-lhe as costas e partiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.

Assim que se viu a sós naquele lugar, o homem de cabelos prateados fez um movimento com seu sobretudo preto e desapareceu dali.

- Ora essa... Mas o que nós temos aqui?

Ao escutar essa voz que surgiu do nada, Ikki e Hyoga separaram-se, assustados; Hyoga por não entender quem era aquele homem e de onde ele havia surgido, e Ikki por finalmente compreender que aquilo não era um sonho...

- Senhor Ikki... acho que você sabe qual é a pena por desonrar o nosso acordo... – falou o homem cujos olhos prateados eram agora bastante ameaçadores.

Ikki parecia paralisado onde estava. Estava aterrorizado e havia desespero em seus olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que o que acabara de se passar era real! Mas que droga! O que ele tinha feito? Céus, o que ele tinha feito?

- Acordo? Como assim, acordo? – perguntou Hyoga, olhando para os dois homens que se encaravam em silêncio.

Então, o homem de cabelos de prata, com um gesto, fez a carta com o desenho de um cisne, que estava no bolso da calça de Ikki, vir à sua mão. Hyoga continuava sem entender o que se passava. Olhou interrogativamente para Ikki, à procura de respostas, mas percebeu que ele mantinha, fixos naquele homem desconhecido, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, suplicantes:

- Por... por favor... eu imploro... Não... – pediu Ikki, com a voz trêmula, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto.

Hyoga então voltou seu olhar para o estranho homem que olhava para aquela carta, impassível. O homem ignorava solenemente o apelo de Ikki. E, de repente, ele começou a amassar a carta em sua mão. Vagarosamente.

Nesse momento, Hyoga soltou um grito de dor. Caiu sobre seus joelhos com uma mão sobre o peito. Ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Ikki pulou da cama e ajoelhou-se ao lado do russo. Tentou abraçá-lo, mas Hyoga começou a se contorcer, gritando ainda mais forte de dor, impedindo que o outro conseguisse envolvê-lo em seus braços. Ikki sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si por não saber o que podia fazer. Correu até onde estava o Destino, tentou golpeá-lo de todas as formas que pôde, mas parecia haver uma barreira invisível que o cercava e protegia. Ficou batendo contra essa parede, alucinadamente, implorando que ele parasse, que tivesse piedade e compaixão.

Repentinamente, o Destino parou de amassar a carta e abriu a mão, revelando ali o papel já bastante amassado. Ikki olhou para a carta na mão do Destino como que hipnotizado, sem piscar. Olhou para onde Hyoga se encontrava, e viu que ele estava semiconsciente. "_O que ele vai fazer?" _E, de repente... o papel foi envolvido por uma chama que devorou toda a carta em um segundo, deixando ali apenas cinzas. Ikki gritou ensurdecedoramente e correu até Hyoga, tomando-o em seus braços, a tempo de ouvir seu último suspiro. Ele abraçou forte o corpo do russo e chorou. Chorou de dor, de angústia, de desespero.

O Destino observou calado aquela cena. Uma expressão de profundo desagrado tomou conta de suas feições. Então fez um movimento com a mão e o corpo de Hyoga sumiu. Ao ver o corpo de Hyoga desaparecer de seus braços, Ikki se enraiveceu e caminhou encolerizado até onde estava o Destino:

- Onde... está... o... Hyoga? – perguntou com os olhos queimando de fúria.

- Ah, senhor Ikki... Estou tão decepcionado com você... – falou o Destino, jogando os cabelos ondulados para trás dos ombros e ignorando a pergunta do moreno.

- Onde... está... o... Hyoga? – repetiu, cerrando os punhos com força.

- ... Eu estava gostando tanto do modo como as coisas estavam se desenrolando. É uma pena que o senhor tenha colocado tudo a perder. – continuava a dizer o homem cujos olhos voltavam a ser gentis.

- Vou perguntar pela última vez, maldito! Onde...

- Quer saber para onde mandei Hyoga? – interrompeu-o o Destino – Isso vai depender de você, meu caro...

- Do... do que está falando? – perguntou Ikki, confuso.

- Eu não costumo dar uma segunda chance para quem não cumpre um acordo comigo... Mas eu estava me divertindo tanto! Então... acho que vou abrir uma exceção dessa vez.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, todo o rosto de Ikki se iluminou. Precisou respirar fundo; a voz quase não lhe saía da boca:

- Está querendo dizer que... que...

- Estou dizendo que não vou matar Hyoga dessa vez. Porque ainda quero me divertir mais um pouco. Mas que fique claro: minha paciência tem limite. Se você descumprir novamente nosso trato, eu não pensarei duas vezes antes de...

- Não; não se preocupe! – apressou-se em dizer – Eu juro que vou seguir exatamente o que disser! Não vou descumprir nosso trato, eu não vou nunca mais chegar perto do Hyoga! Faço qualquer coisa para que ele possa viver! Eu prometo!

- Hum... era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir. Vai cumprir o trato à risca, então?

- Vou. – respondeu Ikki, com toda a sinceridade que seu coração ferido lhe permitiu.

- Mesmo que esse trato se modifique um pouco? – sorriu o Destino, de forma enigmática.

- Modificar... o trato? Como assim?

- Bem, em essência... nosso trato continuará sendo o mesmo. Hyoga poderá viver, mas você terá de abrir mão do seu amor por ele.

- Sim; e eu estou disposto a aceitar esse trato. – adiantou-se o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Ótimo, mas eis a modificação que proponho agora em nosso acordo... Além de abrir mão do seu amor, você terá de ajudar outra pessoa a conquistar o coração de Hyoga.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Sabia que o Destino não facilitaria sua vida. Mas, por Hyoga, estava disposto a tudo...

- Tudo bem, eu já estava pensando em ajudar Shun a conquistar Hyoga, mesmo... – falou, resignado.

- Ah, não, senhor Ikki... Não quero que ajude o seu irmão a conquistar o Cisne...

- Não...? Mas então...

- Eu quero que ajude Isaac a ganhar o coração de Hyoga. – falou, exibindo um sorriso triunfante.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo que você escutou.

Ikki não podia acreditar no que ouvira. De todas as pessoas... justamente Isaac? Não, isso ele não poderia fazer. Hyoga não amava Isaac e Isaac nunca poderia fazer Hyoga feliz.

- Me peça qualquer coisa, menos isso. Isso eu não posso fazer. – replicou Ikki.

- Mas é isso que eu quero. E você não está em posição de discutir.

- Mas... Hyoga jamais será feliz com Isaac! E você havia me prometido que se eu ficasse fora do caminho, Hyoga poderia escolher quem ele quisesse para ser feliz!

- Ah, mas isso foi antes, senhor Ikki.. Agora que você descumpriu nosso acordo, eu me dou o direito de modificar algumas coisinhas em nosso trato. E é isso ou nada feito.

- Então... – respirou fundo, buscando forças para o que iria dizer – ...Eu não vou poder aceitar esse novo trato. Não vou querer que Hyoga tenha uma vida infeliz. Se é para ser assim, eu prefiro que ele... descanse... em paz. – falou com a voz quase sumida.

- Hum, infelizmente, essa também não é mais uma opção. – disse o Destino, com um tom de voz que demonstrava que ele estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Como assim? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Fênix, preocupado.

- Hyoga poderia descansar em paz antes de fazermos o nosso primeiro acordo, senhor Ikki. Mas você me fez trazê-lo de volta à nossa realidade. Eu expus a minha condição, e disse o que aconteceria se você quebrasse o trato. Bem, foi o que você fez. Então, se não quiser fazer um novo trato, terá de aceitar as conseqüências... Caso não esteja lembrado, eu havia dito que a morte dele seria a pior possível... Pois vou lhe apresentar agora a pior morte possível que alguém pode ter... É aquela que trará à pessoa o sofrimento eterno.

E, com mais um movimento que lembrava um passe de mágica, fez surgir uma bola de energia em frente a Ikki:

- Bem, senhor Ikki... Você não queria saber para onde mandarei Hyoga? Então... é para um lugar extremamente doloroso que ele irá se não aceitar esse novo trato.

O moreno então se aproximou da bola mágica que flutuava em frente a ele e tentou enxergar algo ali, mas não via nada.

- Coloque sua mão sobre ela e vai entender o que estou dizendo...

Ao fazer o que o Destino lhe mandava, Ikki sentiu muita dor, medo, angústia, desespero, aflição... Eram tantas coisas terríveis que não suportou ficar com a mão ali mais que alguns poucos segundos.

- Hyoga... Hyoga está nesse lugar? – perguntou, sentindo a respiração falhar.

- Ainda não. Como eu disse... vai depender de você.

- Que... que lugar é esse?

- Ah, nada de mais. Um lugarzinho que criei especialmente para ele, caso você decida não fazer um novo trato comigo.

Ikki apavorou-se; se não foi capaz de agüentar aquilo por poucos segundos... como Hyoga poderia suportar aquele lugar pela eternidade? Não encontrando outra saída, acedeu, dizendo:

- Está bem... eu faço um novo trato com você. Estou disposto a abrir mão do meu amor pelo Hyoga... e vou ajudar Isaac a conquistá-lo. – seu coração apertou doloramente ao dizer cada uma dessas palavras.

- Ótimo! Temos um novo acordo! – bradou o Destino, vitorioso – Então, agora, já posso informá-lo que Isaac sabe de minha existência...

- Como é? – disse Ikki, com alguma revolta.

- Sim, mas que diferença isso faz agora? Depois, você pode pedir mais explicações a ele. Agora, o mais importante é que o ajude a consertar uma besteira que ele fez. Hoje de manhã, Hyoga estava preocupado com o fato de você não ter passado a noite no hospital e foi atrás de você no seu apartamento, brigou com Camus e Isaac por sua causa... Enfim, foi uma grande confusão. – o Destino ia falando como se tudo aquilo fossem banalidades, coisas sem importância, mas para Ikki, saber que Hyoga esteve preocupado com ele trazia alento à sua tão sofrida existência.

- O grande problema é que Isaac se descontrolou e usou algumas informações que eu havia passado a ele de forma precipitada.

Ikki escutava atentamente cada palavra do que o Destino lhe dizia. Não só porque isso fazia parte do novo trato, mas principalmente porque era de sua natureza preocupar-se com tudo o que dizia respeito a Hyoga...

- Eu havia confidenciado a Isaac uma informação que, se ele fosse esperto, poderia utilizar futuramente como um trunfo. Mas o rapaz é apressado, não sabe ponderar antes de agir... Bem, em resumo. Ele acabou estragando o que poderia ser uma belíssima estratégia.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – perguntou Ikki, cansado de tantos rodeios, pois sentia-se esgotado tanto física quanto emocionalmente...

- Eu tinha revelado a Isaac um pouco de como Hyoga traçava seu destino. O jovem Cisne é sempre muito atormentado pelo seu passado, pelo mal que ele acredita ter feito a todos que o amavam... Então, contei a Isaac que havia um eficiente modo de manipular Hyoga, de modo a fazê-lo traçar um destino que fosse de seu interesse. Bastava fazê-lo sentir-se culpado, bastava fazê-lo entender que ele desgraçou a vida de pessoas que apenas quiserem o seu bem... Porque, ao fazer isso, o rapaz russo fica sempre tão desnorteado que, dependendo do modo como Isaac manipulasse essas feridas, ele conseguiria deixar o pobre rapaz tão arrasado que conseguir que ele fizesse o que Isaac desejasse, como aceitar ficar com ele, não seria uma tarefa difícil.

- Está me dizendo que Isaac teve a coragem de abusar da sensibilidade de Hyoga desse jeito? É esse o homem que espera que eu ajude a conquistar a pessoa que _eu_ amo? – falou Ikki, enfatizando a palavra "eu".

- Sim, é isso que estou dizendo e é isso que eu espero. Algo contra? – e o homem de longos cabelos prateados fez surgir, diante de Ikki, a bola de energia mais uma vez, como se assim pudesse relembrá-lo do que aconteceria a Hyoga se ele se negasse a fazer o que ele dizia.

Ikki calou-se. Seus olhos, bastante vermelhos, estavam secos. Já não havia mais lágrimas para chorar.

- Entretanto... deu tudo errado. Isaac não soube conduzir a situação da melhor maneira, mas... o principal problema é que ele não conseguiu deixar Hyoga arrasado o suficiente para simplesmente acatar o que ele dissesse. E sabe por que isso não aconteceu?

Ikki permanecia em silêncio. O sofrimento em que se encontrava engolia qualquer palavra que ele tentasse pronunciar.

- Porque Hyoga gosta tanto de você que... o sentimento que vocês construíram na primeira vez em que viveram tudo isso ainda existia. De alguma forma... de alguma forma absurda... ele ainda guarda esse sentimento dentro dele. E isso o fortaleceu contra Isaac.

Ikki olhava para o Destino, sem dizer nada. Mas não pôde evitar que um brando sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

- Pois então, eis o que precisamos fazer. Você terá de se esquivar desse sentimento que ele ainda nutre por você. Deverá deixar claro que tudo isso que ele sente por você é coisa da imaginação dele. Que não há nem nunca existirá qualquer coisa entre vocês. Entendeu?

O cavaleiro de Fênix continuava em silêncio, mas em silêncio resignado. Afinal, ele não tinha escolha, simplesmente precisava aceitar tudo quanto lhe dizia o outro.

- Eu mandei Hyoga para o quarto de hotel em que ele e Isaac estão hospedados. Não se preocupe; seu Cisne continua vivo. E quando ele despertar, vai estar atordoado... mas nosso amigo Isaac já estará lá, ao lado dele, para explicar que foi tudo um sonho. Inclusive aquela briga ridícula que eles tiveram essa manhã. Afinal, como essa estratégia não deu certo, é melhor tentarmos apagar essa experiência da memória do Cisne. O que conseguiremos fazer de forma efetiva se ele acreditar que tudo não passou de um sonho. E, para que ele realmente acredite nisso... você deverá dizer que tudo o que aconteceu aqui foi um sonho.

Ikki franziu a testa e o Destino antecipou-se à dúvida que imaginava que o moreno teria:

- Sim; ele provavelmente deve perguntar a você se o senhor recorda de algo. Eu sou o Destino, lembra-se? Tenho uma boa idéia do que as pessoas tendem a fazer e como vão reagir... E, nesse caso, Hyoga depositará em você muitas expectativas, esperará que diga que tudo o que aconteceu foi real e que ele não estava sonhando. É nessa hora que você deverá me provar que vai realmente cumprir nosso trato.

Ikki baixou a cabeça e soltou um triste suspiro. Sabia como aquilo iria magoar Hyoga... mas não tinha escolha...

- Uma vez que ele se convença de que tudo que aconteceu depois da briga dele com Camus foi um sonho... estaremos mais perto de atingir nosso objetivo. Estamos entendidos? – finalizou o Destino, com satisfação.

- Sim. – respondeu Ikki, com um fio de voz.

- Ótimo... então, até o nosso próximo encontro, caríssimo. – e, após uma afetada reverência, o homem desapareceu com seu sobretudo preto em meio a uma névoa branca que o envolveu num instante.

Já no instante seguinte, em alguma dimensão paralela à nossa, o homem de cabelos prateados surgiu em meio ao nada e começou a caminhar no vazio à procura de algo, quando foi interceptado por uma outra aparição:

- Resolveu mudar de estratégia?

- E isso lhe interessa? Que eu saiba, esse tipo de mudança não me faz perder a aposta.

- De fato, não faz mesmo... mas eu não vejo como você conseguirá ser bem sucedido dessa vez.

- Não tenho culpa se tem dificuldades para enxergar o que está por vir. Mas eu posso garantir-lhe que minha vitória está próxima. Consegui descobrir a tempo onde estava errando. E já solucionei o problema.

- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, Destino. E já lhe adianto que também não dará certo. Não é só você que possui a habilidade de decifrar o que está para acontecer.

- Posso não ser o único a ter essa habilidade, mas essa é a _minha_ especialidade.

- Continuo achando que você irá fracassar... E o motivo para isso é muito simples: Você evidentemente insiste em não entender que...

- Meu caro, compreenda que suas provocações não me atingem. Agora, faça o favor de deixar-me em paz, sim? Estou ocupado.

- Tudo bem... Mas não se esqueça de que você tem um prazo. Se não conseguir destruir definitivamente o amor entre o Fênix e o Cisne, dentro do tempo estipulado, então eu vencerei a aposta...

- Não me pressione; você deveria saber que o tempo é o meu aliado.

- Pode até ser, meu caro Destino... Mas não se esqueça de que ele está subordinado a mim.

- Por enquanto... Mas se eu vencer a aposta...

- Não vai vencer.

- Quer apostar?

- Creio que já fizemos a aposta... E agora vou deixá-lo trabalhar... Imagino que tenha muito o que fazer...

* * *

Enquanto isso, Ikki continuava no galpão abandonado... Sentia-se zonzo e precisou sentar-se na cama para não cair... Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo... Olhou para as cinzas em que a carta do cisne havia se transformado e concluiu que ele era realmente amaldiçoado. Tudo o que ele amava era destruído, virava cinzas... Aliás, ele próprio já havia virado cinzas por infinitas vezes... mas a sua maldição era justamente a de ser a Ave Fênix, capaz de sempre ressurgir das próprias cinzas... ao contrário daqueles que amava, que se transformavam em pó ao serem consumidos pelo fogo do seu amor devastador...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esse capítulo só se tornou possível graças à ajuda de uma amiga__ – Pandora Amamiya é o nome dela! \o/ Preciso destacar a importância do trabalho dessa minha amiga aqui. A Pandora simplesmente fez toda a parte lemon da fic para mim, porque eu não levo jeito para isso de forma alguma – sim, eu já tentei e não, o resultado não foi bom. Hehehe! Felizmente, a Pandora estava aí para me ajudar e o resultado foi esse lemon maravilhoso que vocês viram! Pandora, um super obrigada mesmo! Você não tem ideia da ajuda que me deu! Até porque foi o seu lemon que me deu um monte de ideia sobre detalhes interessantes – e importantes – que pude acrescentar à história. Como eu disse, a culpa do capítulo ter ficado grande é, em boa parte, sua. =P_

**OBS:** Fic escrita ao som de The Reason (Hoobastank - Eu sei que você odeia, Pandora! rs!), Far Away (Nickelback), Truly, Madly, Deeply (Savage Garden), Você Sempre Será (Marjorie Estiano)...

_Beijos!_

_Lua Prateada._


	10. Chapter 10

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 10**

- Onde... onde estou? – perguntou o jovem, abrindo lentamente seus resplandecentes olhos azuis.

- Oi, Hyoga... como você está, amigo?

Os olhos azuis abriram-se por completo ao escutar aquela voz:

- Isaac? O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – e, olhando ao seu redor, demonstrou-se ainda mais perdido ao perceber que estava de volta ao seu quarto de hotel – E como eu vim parar aqui?

- Calma, Hyoga... Calma. Você está precisando descansar. – falava o finlandês, com a voz baixa e bastante terna.

- Eu não estou precisando descansar! – respondeu Hyoga, levantando-se da cama com impetuosidade – Onde está o Ikki?

- O... Ikki? – perguntou Isaac, com inocência – Bom, eu não sei... e, de qualquer jeito, não é com ele que você precisa se preocupar agora...

- Não me venha com aquela história de que devo me preocupar com Shun! – replicou o loiro, desvencilhando-se dos braços do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, que tentava fazer com que ele voltasse para a cama. – Ele já está bem melhor! Onde está o Ikki?

- Sim, eu sei; Shun está melhor. Não é dele que eu estava falando quando disse que você tinha de se preocupar com outra pessoa agora...

Hyoga parou por completo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Pelo tom grave utilizado por Isaac, algo sério tinha acontecido:

- Quem... Com quem devo me preocupar, então? – inquiriu, temeroso do que poderia ouvir.

- Com você mesmo, Hyoga. Acabou de sofrer um desmaio e, com certeza, ainda não está bem.

- Eu... desmaiei? – perguntou o russo, confuso.

- Sim, desmaiou. Mas antes de apagar por completo, você conseguiu me dizer que não queria ser levado para o hospital. Como eu percebi que não era nada sério, resolvi fazer o que me pediu e o trouxe aqui para o hotel.

- Mas... no lugar em que você me encontrou... naquele galpão abandonado... Ikki também não estava lá? – perguntou Hyoga, menos agressivo e mais interessado nas respostas que o outro poderia lhe oferecer.

- Galpão abandonado? – indagou Isaac, muito sério – Do que está falando?

- Como assim, do que eu estou falando? – Hyoga voltava a se irritar – Do galpão abandonado onde você me encontrou, Isaac! Escuta, é melhor parar com esses rodeios, porque eu não estou com paciência agora, está bem?

- Hyoga... – começou a dizer o outro, encarando firmemente aqueles olhos azuis tão claros – Eu realmente não sei do que está falando. Você desmaiou em frente ao hospital, não está lembrado?

- Em frente ao hospital? Claro que não! Eu me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu em frente ao hospital, Isaac! Eu queria ir atrás do Ikki e você tentou me impedir!

- Olha, Hyoga... eu juro que não sei do que você está falando...

- Como não sabe? Tivemos uma briga feia e... – ao recordar-se desse fato, Hyoga teve um estalo – Ah, já entendi... está querendo me confundir, não é isso?

- Confundir você? Ora, Hyoga... por que eu faria isso?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Mas é só o que você tem feito nos últimos tempos...

- Por favor, amigo... pensei que já tivéssemos deixado isso para trás.

- Não me chame de amigo! – falou, bastante revoltado – Você perdeu o direito de me chamar assim depois do que aconteceu. E agora eu vou perguntar pela última vez: Onde está o Ikki?

- Caramba, Hyoga! Eu já disse que não sei e...

De repente, o celular de Isaac ressoou pelo quarto, obrigando o finlandês a interromper a discussão:

- Alô. Oi, Camus, pode falar... Sei... Verdade? Puxa, isso é ótimo... Sim, ele acabou de acordar... Está bem; já estamos indo aí.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou o loiro, com alguma rispidez.

- Dar boas notícias. – respondeu enquanto colocava o celular em seu bolso – Shun acabou de acordar.

- Sério? – e finalmente um sorriso despontou no rosto do rapaz russo – Mas... que horas são?

- Já passam de dez da noite. Você dormiu o dia inteiro.

- O quê? – e a angústia voltou a lhe dominar – Como... como isso pode ser possível?

- Hyoga, você não estava bem nos últimos dias... e ontem foi um dia estressante... você não comeu direito; não dormiu direito. Aí, para completar esse quadro, você tem uma discussão daquelas com o Camus logo pela manhã. Não é de se espantar que você tenha tido um colapso nervoso.

- Espera um pouco... está querendo me dizer que eu sofri um desmaio logo depois da discussão com o Camus?

- Sim; você discutiu com ele, ficou bastante alterado... Fui atrás de você porque estava preocupado e, lá fora, você ainda tentou me mandar embora... mas estava tão fraco que acabou... desfalecendo nos meus braços. – respondeu o rapaz finlandês, parecendo muito sincero.

- Está querendo me convencer de que eu sonhei tudo o que aconteceu? Que nada do que vivi depois da briga com Camus foi verdade? – falou Hyoga, com a voz fria e cortante.

- Bem, eu só estou dizendo que você desmaiou e ficou desacordado o resto do dia. O restante, você pode concluir por conta própria.

- Ah, Isaac... – disse o russo, balançando a cabeça negativamente – E eu achava que não poderia me decepcionar mais com você. Não acredito que seja capaz de jogar tão baixo... – e, dizendo isso, pegou a jaqueta preta sobre uma cadeira e vestiu-a, demonstrando que estava de saída.

- Aonde está indo? – perguntou o outro com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Estou indo atrás do Ikki. Preciso saber se ele está bem.

- Mas... mas... – um certo nervosismo tomava conta de Isaac – Camus acabou de ligar, esqueceu? E ele pediu que fôssemos ao hospital agora! Shun acordou e quer muito nos ver! Ou melhor, ele quer muito ver você.

Hyoga parou a dois passos da porta. Isaac ficou olhando ansioso para aquela figura que permanecia ali estática, pensativa. Finalmente, ele disse:

- Está bem. Eu vou para o hospital. Mas depois, vou atrás do Ikki.

- Certo, certo. Como você quiser. – pegou as chaves do carro e, sem trocarem mais qualquer palavra, deixaram o quarto.

* * *

- Ah! Aí estão vocês! – falou Camus, dirigindo-se aos seus dois pupilos.

Hyoga percebeu que seu mestre o olhava atentamente, demonstrando certa preocupação, provavelmente por conta de seu estado. Entretanto, o loiro estava ainda muito magoado com Camus, não só pela discussão que tivera com ele mais cedo, mas também por conta da conversa que tiveram em seu quarto a respeito do beijo que Shun lhe dera antes da sua festa de aniversário; além do fato de Camus ter chamado Isaac para resolver problemas que diziam respeito apenas a ele mesmo. Hyoga, de fato, estava já bastante cansado de sentir que o aquariano se intrometia demais em sua vida. Assim, buscou ignorar o olhar com que Camus lhe rogava um pouco de sua atenção.

- Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos. – respondeu Isaac.

- Hyoga... Você está bem? – perguntou Camus, tentando estabelecer algum contato com o loiro.

- Estou. – disse o rapaz, com impessoalidade.

- Que bom. – continuou Camus, esforçando-se para conseguir conversar com Hyoga – Porque Isaac havia nos avisado que você passou mal pela manhã e que ele teve de levá-lo de volta ao hotel... Eu quis ir até lá, mas Isaac falou que era desnecessário, que você estava bem, que era melhor continuar aqui no hospital...

- Pois é. Fez bem. – respondeu Hyoga, com monossílabos.

Camus compreendeu que não adiantava forçar a situação: Hyoga não estava interessado em conversar com ele. Era-lhe doloroso ver seu pupilo agir de forma tão fria com ele, mas não poderia reverter essa situação nesse momento.

- Hyoga! – e uma voz tirou a todos daquela constrangedora situação que havia se formado.

- Milo! – falou o loiro, com um bonito sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto ao ver o escorpiano adentrando a sala de espera.

- E aí, garoto? Como você está? Fiquei sabendo que passou mal... – perguntou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe; não foi nada sério. – disse Hyoga, ainda sorrindo – Onde você estava?

- Eu estava lá dentro, com o Shun. Aliás, ele não pára de perguntar por você. Quer ir vê-lo agora?

- Claro! – e retirou-se com Milo, sem dar mais qualquer atenção a Isaac ou Camus, que também foram ignorados pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião.

* * *

- E eu não parava de repetir que você era mais forte do que tudo isso! Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria se recuperar mais rápido do que o esperado. – falava Seiya, muito alegre, a um lado da cabeceira da cama de Shun.

- Na verdade, Seiya... a maior parte do pensamento positivo não vinha de você. – sorriu Saori, do outro lado da cabeceira – Se não fosse pelo Shiryu, você estaria todo tristonho até agora...

Shiryu, que estava calado, sorriu discretamente. O Dragão estava sentado em um canto do quarto, apenas observando tudo o que se passava. Depois de ter ouvido a estranha conversa entre Hyoga e Isaac naquela manhã, havia ficado preocupado. Tinha cogitado a possibilidade de conversar a respeito com Camus ou Milo, mas a idéia não pareceu boa quando ele entendeu que, após a acalorada discussão de Hyoga com seu mestre, os dois cavaleiros de ouro ficaram muito nervosos. E, pensando melhor, Shiryu não sabia se adiantaria falar algo para os dois. Afinal, após assistir à briga de Hyoga com Isaac, o rapaz de longos cabelos negros tinha se revoltado com a postura adotada pelo finlandês, e achava que não seria de muita serventia falar a respeito desse assunto com Camus ou Milo naquele momento, pois para Shiryu, o jovem de cabelos esverdeados era tão querido por eles quanto Hyoga. _"Quando eles estiverem mais calmos, eu converso com eles. Só com a cabeça fria, eles vão ser capazes de ouvir o que tenho a dizer". _

Contudo, a manhã foi passando, e os dois cavaleiros dourados não pareciam se acalmar. Pelo contrário, a situação parecia piorar a cada minuto. Eles já não conseguiam mais ficar em um mesmo cômodo por muito tempo, não se falavam, mal se olhavam. E, quando chegou a notícia de que Hyoga passara mal, tudo pareceu piorar de vez. Foi então que Shiryu, receoso de que não conseguiria falar com aqueles dois ainda nesse dia, resolveu buscar algum conselho com Saori que, na condição de Athena, poderia ter algo a dizer, ou até mesmo apontar alguma solução.

Qual não foi sua surpresa então quando, após relatar todo o incidente, Saori disse apenas que ele se mantivesse à parte disso tudo:

- Me manter à parte? Você realmente acha que eu não devo fazer nada? – perguntou o rapaz, admirado com o que a deusa lhe disse.

- Sim. Não acho que você deva fazer algo porque são assuntos muito particulares, Shiryu. – falou a moça, calmamente, enquanto folheava uma revista.

- Mas Hyoga é nosso amigo! E esse Isaac não é alguém que mereça nossa confiança, nem nosso respeito! Ele chantageou o Hyoga, Saori. Eu... eu não posso ficar sem fazer alguma coisa. Não depois do que vi.

- Shiryu, eles precisam se entender por conta própria. Escute o que estou dizendo, por favor: é melhor não se intrometer. – falou a jovem, agora voltando seus olhos para o preocupado cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Não, Saori. Eu vi o que aquele ex-marina é capaz de fazer. Hyoga não está bem e... esse Isaac é capaz de usar a fraqueza do nosso amigo para tirar proveito da situação. Eles não vão conseguir resolver a situação por conta própria simplesmente porque eles não estão em igualdade de condições para fazê-lo. Hyoga está precisando de minha ajuda e eu não vou abandonar um amigo quando ele necessita de mim. – respondeu o rapaz chinês, que já havia decidido fazer algo a respeito.

- Shiryu. – a voz de Saori agora era firme – Não faça nada. Você não entende; mas há coisas que precisam ser resolvidas sem a nossa interferência. Pode parecer cruel, porém eu preciso que acredite... é o melhor a se fazer.

O rapaz fitou a jovem com seus olhos verdes... e compreendeu que havia ali muito mais do que parecia ser. O que a deusa lhe disse não era apenas um comentário... soava muito mais como um alerta. Saori o encarava de volta, muito séria... estava esperando por uma resposta dele:

- Está bem. Não vou fazer nada.

- Ótimo. – e a garota sorriu com doçura. Voltou a folhear desinteressadamente a revista que tinha em mãos enquanto o Dragão levantava-se da mesa em que estavam e se retirava da lanchonete do hospital.

"_Não vou fazer nada... enquanto eu não descobrir o que posso fazer"_, pensou o cavaleiro. Depois dessa estranha conversa com Saori, Shiryu percebeu que tinha de ser cauteloso. Havia algo acontecendo e ele não poderia tomar atitudes precipitadas. Era preciso investigar o que se passava e ver qual seria a melhor forma de agir. Por isso, durante o resto dia, ficou observando atentamente a tudo o que acontecia...

- Ei, Shiryu... – falou Shun, tentando esboçar um sorriso – Obrigado por animar o Seiya...

- Imagine, Shun... – respondeu o rapaz, com um sorriso de volta – Eu não fiz nada de mais, só estava...

Nesse momento, a conversa foi interrompida por Milo e Hyoga, que entravam no quarto. Ao ver Hyoga aparecer, Shun até ergueu seu corpo um pouco para poder enxergar o outro melhor:

- Hyoga! Que... que bom ver você! – falou o mais jovem, demonstrando mais emoção do que poderia, devido ao seu estado ainda fragilizado.

- Eu que fico feliz em ver você, Shun... – disse o rapaz loiro, aproximando-se da cama – Não imagina o quanto fiquei preocupado...

O rosto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda se iluminou com um sorriso.

- Mas... por favor, você tem que me prometer que nunca mais fará isso de novo. Prometa que nunca mais vai se arriscar desse modo, Shun. Eu ficaria arrasado se algo acontecesse com você.

Os olhos de Shun brilharam como duas esmeraldas fulgurantes. Ouvir de Hyoga que ele se preocupava, que sentia sua falta, fazia com que ele se sentisse mais vivo do que nunca.

- Eu prometo, Hyoga. Vou ser bem mais cuidadoso, pode deixar.

- E você, Hyoga? Como está? – perguntou Seiya.

Nesse momento, Shiryu e Saori olharam para Seiya de forma a reprová-lo pelo seu comentário. Camus e Isaac, que entraram pouco depois de Milo e Hyoga no quarto, entreolharam-se sem saber como reagir. Shun percebeu o estado em que todos ficaram e preocupou-se. Ia dizer algo quando Hyoga o interrompeu, respondendo à pergunta com um sorriso:

- Estou muito bem, Seiya. – e voltando a olhar para o mais jovem – Fique tranqüilo Shun; é que eu estava realmente muito preocupado com você e isso deixou todos exageradamente apreensivos... mas agora já está tudo bem.

Por causa da segurança como Hyoga respondeu ao cavaleiro de Pégasus, Shun aceitou com facilidade o que o loiro lhe dizia. Os outros, então, suspiraram aliviados de forma discreta. Todos estavam a par da situação de Hyoga porque Isaac havia ligado no começo da tarde para avisar do ocorrido. Mas, pelo bom senso, ninguém havia falado a respeito disso com Shun, pois o jovem Amamiya deveria ser poupado de tudo que pudesse desgastá-lo, física ou emocionalmente.

- Bom... de todo jeito, o alvo de todas as nossas preocupações agora é você; então é de você que temos de falar. Como está se sentindo? – perguntou-lhe Hyoga.

- Estou muito bem... os médicos disseram que estou forte; eles estão assustados com a minha recuperação tão rápida... – riu Shun.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo... Eles já haviam me falado isso, mas eu queria ter a certeza. E... agora que já me assegurei de que você está bem, eu... preciso ir embora. Tenho um assunto muito importante para resolver...

Ao ouvir essa frase de Hyoga, Isaac bufou, demonstrando seu descontentamento com o que o russo queria fazer.

Camus tencionou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido por Milo que, com um simples gesto e um olhar sério demonstrou que aquela não era a hora adequada para dar sua opinião. E Camus, que não estava gostando de sentir-se ignorado por Hyoga, resolveu aceitar o silencioso conselho que o outro lhe estava dando. Além disso, gostou de encontrar o olhar de Milo, encarando-o. Durante todo o dia evitaram-se e o aquariano já estava sentindo falta daqueles olhos...

- Ir embora? Mas já? – falou Shun, em um tom manhoso.

- É, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa muito importante...

- Mas... não pode esperar? – insistiu o jovem Amamiya – É que... eu queria muito que você ficasse, Hyoga. Aliás, não só você, mas todas as pessoas que eu considero importantes para mim.

- Por isso mesmo, Shun. – emendou o Cisne – Eu também acho que você deve ficar rodeado pelas pessoas que o amam. E por esse motivo é que eu tenho de sair agora; preciso ir atrás do...

- Ikki! – interrompeu Shun, contente, ao ver seu irmão entrar no quarto nesse instante – Mas como você demorou!

Hyoga voltou-se rápido para onde Shun olhava. Piscou os olhos rápido, muitas vezes, como se não estivesse acreditando no que via. Era... Ikki! E estava... ali?

- Desculpe, Shun. – respondeu o moreno, que entrava sem fazer questão de cumprimentar ninguém, especialmente Hyoga – Foi difícil encontrar um café decente por aqui. – disse, enquanto erguia um copo de café em sua mão – E eu estava precisando muito disso.

- Não conseguiu dormir direito, irmão? – perguntou Shun, os olhos demonstrando um pouco de culpa. O jovem cavaleiro sabia que quando Ikki não estava bem descansado, tornava-se um verdadeiro dependente da cafeína.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Garanto que estou melhor que você; então é com você que a gente vai se preocupar, está bem? – respondeu o mais velho, direcionando um olhar carinhoso para o caçula.

O rapaz loiro parecia assombrado com o que via. Não esperava que Ikki aparecesse dessa forma. Mais; ele não esperava que isso ocorresse justamente quando ele tinha a certeza de que algo havia acontecido a ele. E agora, lá estava o moreno, agindo como se nada tivesse ocorrido. A surpresa em seu rosto era mesclada a uma expressão de indignação, como se parecesse haver um complô contra ele, o qual estivesse tentando convencê-lo de que todos os seus instintos estavam errados.

Milo, que percebeu o estado em que Hyoga ficara, falou para este, em voz baixa:

- Ikki apareceu aqui no hospital no começo da tarde. Foi pouco depois de Isaac ligar avisando que você tinha passado mal.

Hyoga olhou para o cavaleiro de Escorpião tendo verdadeira dificuldade em acreditar no que o outro lhe dizia. Como isso podia ser possível? Não; o loiro tinha certeza de que não podia ser assim tão simples! Algo tinha acontecido, algo precisava ter acontecido, não poderia ter sido apenas um sonho...

- Hyoga acabou de chegar, irmão. – falou Shun, tentando fazer com que este o cumprimentasse. Shun não era tão ingênuo; conhecia o temperamente de Ikki e imaginava que este estivesse culpando o cavaleiro de Cisne pelo acidente sofrido por ele. E o mais jovem chegara a essa conclusão porque, além do fato de Ikki e Hyoga não se darem muito bem normalmente, o modo como o Fênix fora frio com o loiro ao entrar no quarto demonstrava que havia uma certa tensão entre aquele dois.

Ikki, então, finalmente direcionou seu olhar cansado e sem brilho para o rapaz russo e percebeu aqueles olhos azuis intensos sobre ele. Hyoga olhava para Ikki como se esperasse que, com apenas um olhar, o Fênix pudesse responder a todas as suas dúvidas... e, talvez, o moreno realmente pudesse. Por isso mesmo, Ikki se viu impelido a desviar sua atenção do loiro, levando o copo de café à boca, quebrando aquele contato visual.

Com essa atitude, Ikki parecia ignorar o pedido de Shun que, entristecido, baixou a cabeça. Não havia nada que o chateasse tanto quanto ver seu irmão e seu melhor amigo, que por sinal, era a pessoa que amava, não conseguirem se dar bem.

Percebendo que o moreno não lhe daria respostas e que, na verdade, ele estava contribuindo para confundi-lo ainda mais, Hyoga sentiu-se desnorteado. Olhou para todas as pessoas que estavam ali, ao seu redor, e tinha a impressão de que tudo aquilo era irreal. Não conseguia ordenar seus pensamentos e começava a sentir-se sufocado. Precisava sair daquele quarto.

Sem dizer nada, Hyoga apenas passou rapidamente por todos que estavam no caminho que o levava à porta. A forma alvoroçada como deixou o recinto chamou a atenção de todos, que permaneceram em silêncio por não saber o que dizer. Isaac olhou para Camus que entendeu o que o pupilo lhe dizia e assentiu com a cabeça. O finlandês então deixou o quarto atrás do russo e Milo encarou Camus como quem não concordasse com aquilo, mas, dessa vez, o aquariano preferiu ignorar aqueles olhos que o reprovavam.

Fora do quarto, Isaac encontrou Hyoga encostado contra a parede do corredor, a cabeça pendida para trás. Sua aflição era mais que visível; ela chegava a ser palpável. O rapaz passou a mão pelas madeixas verdes, como quem deseja conversar, mas não sabe como começar. Hyoga estava com os olhos fechados, mas pôde sentir a presença do outro a seu lado:

- Eu sei o que está querendo dizer.

- Sabe? – disse, franzindo o cenho - Porque nem eu sei o que dizer... Estou preocupado com você, Hyoga. Porque está agindo assim? O que você tem? – e a voz do finlandês demonstrava uma genuína preocupação - Você estava preocupado com o Fênix, mas agora viu que ele está bem. Por que então parece ainda mais nervoso que antes?

- Você não tem como entender. Ninguém tem como entender...

Nesse momento, Ikki saiu também do quarto. Ao ver o moreno aparecendo no corredor, Hyoga aumentou a voz, com o intuito de se fazer ouvir pelo cavaleiro de Fênix:

- ... A única pessoa que poderia entender algo parece preferir se esconder de mim. – Hyoga já não sabia mais como agir e tentava dar vazão a palavras que oprimiam seu coração, preferencialmente direcionando-as a quem ele precisava que as ouvisse.

Ikki ouviu as palavras de Hyoga e não as ignorou. Caminhou até onde estavam os dois pupilos de Camus, fazendo Isaac posicionar-se ofensivamente, como se com esse gesto fizesse Ikki mudar de idéia ou pensar duas vezes antes de fazer o que quer que fosse. Entretanto, essa atitude não pareceu amedrontar o protegido pela constelação de Fênix, que continuou a caminhar com os olhos fixos em Hyoga, que sentiu a respiração falhar por ver aquele homem andar até ele com tanta certeza. Será que Ikki tinha algo a dizer a ele? E será que o que ele tinha a dizer era o que ele precisava ouvir...?

- Da próxima vez, Pato... – começou a dizer, com a voz muito séria – Eu gostaria que tivesse mais consideração pelo meu irmão.

- O... quê? – perguntou Hyoga, que esperava por algo muito diferente desse comentário.

- Não quero que essa cena se repita, está me ouvindo? – disse, agora com a voz bastante ríspida – Shun está muito fragilizado. Seria interessante que você pudesse, ao menos, fingir se preocupar com ele. Se você está com algum problema, não precisa ficar mostrando isso para todo mundo.

- Então você sabe que estou com algum problema? – indagou Hyoga, buscando ouvir aquilo que ele acreditava ser a verdade.

- Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso. – respondeu o outro, sem alterar seu tom de voz. E, como quem já tivesse dado seu recado, Ikki começou a se virar para sair dali, quando sentiu Hyoga segurá-lo pelo braço. O toque do outro fez com que um arrepio percorresse todo seu corpo:

- Espera um pouco. - disse o loiro.

Ikki encarou Hyoga com olhos firmes. E o russo, em vez de se intimidar, sentiu-se ainda mais encorajado. Não iria ficar tentando adivinhar o que estava se passando; decidiu que iria tirar as coisas a limpo. E ia fazer isso agora:

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui afinal?

O moreno continuava a olhar para Hyoga, sem desviar os olhos. Conseguiu enxergar ali algum desespero por trás da força que o Cisne tentava demonstrar em seus olhos. Isaac observava a tudo aquilo calado e bastante apreensivo.

- Você... não se lembra do que aconteceu hoje de manhã? Não se lembra...?

Ikki apenas encarava Hyoga. Percebia-se que ele o estava ouvindo, mas seu rosto não esboçava qualquer reação.

- Não se lembra Ikki...? Do galpão abandonado? Eu fui até lá; eu encontrei você lá...! E então, nós... não... não foi? – a voz de Hyoga já não vinha mais revestida de certeza, e o que havia agora era uma pergunta, um apelo, um desejo de que o outro lhe confirmasse aquilo no que ele queria acreditar. O jovem Cisne já não conseguia mais saber o que pensar, o modo como Ikki lhe olhava de volta fazia com que ele começasse a duvidar de suas certezas; mas ele ainda não queria desistir, precisava tentar fazer o outro dizer que se lembrava, que aquilo havia acontecido, porque, do contrário... Hyoga não saberia mais dizer o que era verdade e o que poderia ter sido, de fato... só um sonho.

Apenas silêncio da outra parte. O moreno continuava impassível. Nada dizia; sequer reagia ao que lhe era dito. Lágrimas furtivas começaram a brotar dos olhos azuis da cor do céu...

- Olha, Hyoga... – disse Ikki, após um silêncio que parecia interminável – Eu acho que você está mesmo com problemas. – e seu rosto ganhou aquela expressão de escárnio, que Hyoga já vira tantas vezes no rosto do moreno – Eu não sei do que você está falando; aliás, você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? Não percebe que não faz sentido algum? Galpão abandonado? De onde você tira essas coisas, Pato? – e tentou esboçar um sorriso de troça, que não conseguiu realizar, saindo apenas um meio sorriso que não convencia ninguém.

- Eu não estou inventando nada, eu... eu tenho certeza de que... de que... você e eu... nós estivemos lá essa manhã... – os olhos suplicavam para que Ikki lhe confirmasse o que tinha se passado.

- Hyoga, até onde eu sei, você passou o dia no hotel com Isaac. Você teve que ficar lá porque não estava bem. E eu não agüentei ficar ontem no hospital então resolvi sair para ficar dirigindo por aí a noite toda. Passei a noite no meu carro e, por sinal, dormi mal para caramba por conta disso. Quando acordei, já era mais de meio-dia. Vim para cá e foi isso o que aconteceu. Nada de galpão abandonado nem idiotice alguma desse tipo. – respondeu, com rudeza.

Isaac adiantou-se para Ikki, com firmeza. E, com alguma imponência, disse-lhe:

- Não fale assim com ele, Fênix. – disse seriamente, mas depois abriu um discreto sorriso para que apenas Ikki pudesse ver, uma vez que Hyoga estava com a cabeça baixa, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. O moreno entendeu o recado:

- Eu falo como eu quiser. Pouco me importa o que esteja se passando com ele. Não estou com tempo nem paciência para as crises existenciais que ele vive tendo. – e, voltando a dirigir-se a Hyoga – Entendeu, Pato? Pára de me aborrecer com seus probleminhas. Caso não tenha percebido ainda, meu irmão está precisando de mim. Então, me deixa em paz e vai cuidar da sua vida, de preferência sem atrapalhar os outros, porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – a voz cansada de Ikki deixava tudo o que ele dizia recoberto de uma sinceridade que aparentava ser muito verdadeira. Isso desconcertou Hyoga.

O russo ergueu os olhos, com alguma dificuldade, para encontrar o olhar duro de Ikki. Não parecia ser capaz de dizer mais nada; a forma tão áspera quanto Ikki falou com ele o desencorajava por completo a fazer qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim, o moreno apressou-se para falar, como se tivesse de dizer logo ou não conseguiria terminar o que tinha de fazer:

- E se está com tantos problemas, recomendo que procure ajuda. Você é uma pessoa emocionalmente instável e... – nesse instante, precisou parar para respirar fundo. Estava fazendo o melhor que podia. Mas era mais difícil do que pensava. Só que não ia se deixar vencer. Ele era forte. Tinha que ser forte. – ... e precisa mesmo de ajuda. Então por que não pede ajuda a Isaac? Ele está aí, sempre do seu lado, preocupado com você. Por que não começa a reconhecer as pessoas que lhe querem bem e pára de encher a paciência de quem não te agüenta mais?

Dito isso, deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor. A cada passo que dava, afastava-se mais de Hyoga. A cada passo, sentia que seu coração se dilacerava ainda mais. A cada passo, mais lágrimas insistiam em rebentar de seus olhos. A cada passo, Ikki desejava morrer. Mas Hyoga não viu nada disso. Estava tão perdido com tudo o que acabara de acontecer que não parecia se dar conta do que havia ao seu redor. Ao chegar ao final do corredor, Ikki virou à direita e entrou no primeiro quarto vazio que encontrou. Fechou a porta e, sem conseguir dar mais um passo, apoiou suas costas na parede ao lado, dando liberdade para que as lágrimas deslizassem por seu rosto em abundância. Conseguiu abafar seu pranto como pôde, em gritos surdos de dor. Encostou a cabeça na parede e, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, foi descendo o corpo encostado à parede, como se não conseguisse mais se manter de pé. Toda aquela força e firmeza demonstrada em frente a Hyoga agora desapareciam. O que restava era apenas a dor e a certeza de ter magoado a pessoa que ele mais amava. Sentando no chão, abraçou seu corpo, que tremia involuntariamente, e apertou-o com força. Tentava se controlar, tentava manter a cabeça no lugar, porque seu desejo mais profundo era o de voltar correndo até onde Hyoga se encontrava e pedir-lhe perdão por fazê-lo sofrer, pedir-lhe perdão pelo seu amor que apenas destruía a pureza do coração de Hyoga, pedir-lhe perdão por macular os sentimentos sinceros do outro. Mas não podia. Precisava protegê-lo. Hyoga precisava esquecê-lo. E seria mais fácil esquecê-lo se fosse capaz de odiá-lo. _"Me odeie, Hyoga. E depois me esqueça... Faça de mim um nada na sua vida. Porque é só o que posso ser... nada para você... eu devo ser nada para você. Porque só assim... só assim você estará protegido... só assim eu terei uma razão para continuar vivendo... só assim você vai poder continuar sendo tudo para mim."_

* * *

- Hyoga, olha... Eu entendo que você não esteja bem e sei que eu sou a última pessoa com quem você quer falar sobre qualquer coisa, mas... o que o Fênix disse é verdade. Você pode contar comigo. Sempre.

O finlandês falava e, apesar do silêncio em que o outro se encontrava, ele sabia que Hyoga o estava ouvindo. Depois que Ikki sumira de seu campo de visão, deu alguns minutos para que o loiro processasse tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas era preciso deixar claro que era com ele que Hyoga tinha de contar a partir de agora.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Shun, a situação estava um tanto estranha. Com a saída repentina de Ikki, pouco depois de Hyoga abandonar o recinto, Shun ficara preocupado. Saori então tentou tranqüilizar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, atraindo de volta sua atenção e falando sobre amenidades. Com os olhos doces, porém firmes, indicou a Seiya que a auxiliasse nessa empreitada. Tinham de se preocupar com a saúde e bem-estar do mais jovem dos cavaleiros.

Seiya estava confuso, tentando acompanhar os últimos acontecimentos, mas entendeu que Saori estava certa e entrou na conversa iniciada pela moça. Camus e Milo ficaram ali, ambos esperando que a situação se resolvesse lá fora. Mas ninguém retornava ao quarto. Camus foi ficando cada vez mais apreensivo e decidiu que não podia esperar mais. Também sem dizer palavra, dirigiu-se à porta, no que foi seguido por Milo, receoso do que o aquariano faria. Seiya observava tudo isso sem entender nada e já começava a se irritar, pois sentia que todos pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo, menos ele.

Lá fora, Camus encontrou Hyoga parado com um olhar vazio e Isaac ao seu lado, como que respeitando um momento de silêncio de que o outro necessitava.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – tratou de perguntar logo o cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Camus, acho que agora não é a melhor hora... – começou a dizer Isaac.

- O que houve com Hyoga? Por que ele está assim? – falou Camus, muito preocupado.

- Mestre, Hyoga está precisando de um espaço agora e...

- Exato. E vocês parecem não permitir isso. – falou, enfim, o rapaz loiro.

Camus olhou para Hyoga, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Mas o russo fechou-se novamente em seu silêncio.

- Desculpa, Hyoga... eu não queria atrapalhar. Fiquei aqui porque achei que você precisasse de mim. – a voz de Isaac saía com uma ponta de ressentimento.

- Mas não preciso. – apressou-se em responder o russo – E gostaria muito que me deixassem em paz. – falou, com os braços cruzados, enquanto retirava-se dali. Camus olhou para Isaac e ambos concordaram em deixá-lo só. No entanto, Milo resolveu seguir Hyoga, no que Camus, ao perceber a intenção do escorpiano, chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Ele quer ficar sozinho, Milo.

- Eu sei. Assim como sei que ele precisa conversar com alguém que realmente escute o que ele tem para dizer. Vou até lá. – respondeu o Escorpião sem dar muita chance do outro replicar.

Shiryu, que havia se aproximado da porta para ver aonde iam os dois dourados pôde presenciar essa rápida conversa e o afastamento de Hyoga, sendo seguido por Milo. Olhou para dentro do quarto e viu Seiya esforçando-se para falar com tranqüilidade enquanto Saori parecia encarar o que se passava com uma desconfiável naturalidade. Shun, por sua vez, parecia alheio a tudo o que lhe diziam. Viu o modo como seu irmão deixara o quarto para ir atrás de Hyoga. Isso o estava inquietando. _"Obviamente, porque sei que foi brigar com ele e não gosto de vê-los discutindo." _Entretanto, havia algo diferente ali. E Shun já não sabia mais dizer se, de fato, o que mais lhe chateava era realmente ver Ikki e Hyoga brigando. Talvez, pudesse haver algo que o chateasse ainda mais. E essa sensação sim, parecia ser o que mais lhe incomodava.

A situação parecia insustentável para o Dragão. Naquele momento, sentiu como se aquela informação que guardava consigo fosse de grande importância para ajudar a resolver todo um problema que ele até então desconhecia. Ele precisava falar com alguém, mas tinha de ser com a pessoa certa. Foi então que uma idéia clareou sua mente: Ikki! Pelo modo como o moreno deixara o quarto, ele deveria saber de alguma coisa. E agora, pelo visto, era a única pessoa com quem ele poderia falar.

Saiu do quarto sem dar qualquer satisfação aos que ficavam. Seiya olhou para Saori revoltado, esperando que ela também se demonstrasse incomodada por estar de fora do que acontecia ali. Entretanto, os olhos da jovem demonstravam apenas uma resignação que só serviu para deixar o cavaleiro de Pégasus ainda mais contrariado.

Caminhando pelos corredores em busca de Ikki, Shiryu via-se frustrado por não conseguir encontrá-lo. Quando já estava desistindo e voltava para o quarto onde estava Shun, pôde ouvir um soluço baixo, quase surdo, vindo de um quarto. Olhou pela pequena janela de vidro que havia na porta e pôde enxergar a figura do cavaleiro de Fênix como nunca imaginara ver.

Ikki estava sentado no chão, encostado a uma parede, desolado; a mão lhe cobria um rosto amargurado e banhado de lágrimas e suas costas subiam e baixavam no ritmo dos soluços que, à força, ele tentava conter.

* * *

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou o Escorpião, aproximando-se do russo, que se sentara em um sofá de uma das várias salas de espera daquele hospital.

Hyoga levantou seu olhar e encontrou o sorriso acolhedor de Milo:

- Pode, claro...

Milo sorriu. O loiro não havia se fechado para ele. Isso era bom.

- Então, garoto... o que é que está acontecendo aqui, hein? – disse, usando um tom de voz que fizesse Hyoga sentir-se à vontade para falar. E Milo sabia fazer isso muito bem.

- Eu não sei, Milo. Eu realmente... estou tão confuso. – e mergulhou o rosto entre as mãos, em um gesto que representava bem a angústia que sentia.

Milo suspirou. Conseguia perceber que o mais jovem estava realmente perdido. Mas iria ajudá-lo. E não fazia isso apenas por Camus. Em verdade, naquele momento, estava muito chateado com o fato de que Camus não estava sabendo lidar com Hyoga. E o Escorpião já tinha um grande carinho pelo cavaleiro de Cisne, de modo que queria fazer algo por ele:

- Você está precisando desabafar, garoto... E sabe que sou bom ouvinte, não é? – passou seu braço pelas costas do russo – Vamos lá; fale comigo. Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma. Se me disser qual é o problema, eu posso ajudar a encontrar uma solução. Que tal? – finalizou, abrindo um sorriso gentil.

Hyoga olhou para Milo e conseguiu sorrir de volta. Realmente, o cavaleiro de Escorpião há muito deixara de ser apenas o companheiro de seu mestre. Milo era seu amigo.

- Tudo bem... eu vou contar. Até porque minha cabeça já está dando voltas e sinto que não estou chegando a lugar algum...

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Milo, você se lembra de hoje de manhã? Quando tive aquela discussão com Camus?

- Sim; lembro. Ele passou dos limites com você, mas ele não faz por mal...

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas é que... logo depois... quando deixei o hospital... Isaac veio atrás de mim e nós brigamos. Eu queria ir atrás do Ikki e Isaac queria me impedir.

- Sei.

- Tivemos uma briga feia, mas... por um lado foi bom. Porque assim, mesmo sem querer, eu acabei tendo que confrontar alguns fantasmas do meu passado e, principalmente... pude admitir para mim mesmo algo que eu me negava há muito tempo...

Milo não disse nada. Imaginava o que Hyoga tinha para revelar e sabia que era uma confissão não muito fácil. Por isso, não podia pressioná-lo. Hyoga tinha que se sentir à vontade para falar:

- Milo, eu... eu gosto do Ikki. Eu... sou apaixonado por aquele idiota. – soltou, sentindo a dor que aquela revelação lhe provocava agora – Eu nunca quis admitir isso, eu nunca quis acreditar que teria chances, então me convencia de que esse sentimento não existia, simplesmente por medo de não ser correspondido...

- E o que fez você mudar de idéia? – perguntou, com delicadeza. Não queria parecer que estava fazendo qualquer julgamento.

- Bom, como eu disse... Isaac me ajudou nesse ponto. Ele... – respirou fundo antes de fazer a seguinte declaração – Ah, Milo... ele e eu já fomos mais que simples amigos.

Disso Milo já tinha começado a desconfiar também. O escorpiano tinha boas intuições - e não era cego. Continuou em silêncio e, com os olhos, deu a entender que esperava que Hyoga continuasse o que tinha a dizer.

- E o problema é que Isaac insiste em acreditar que nós podemos voltar a ser como antes. Ele acha que devemos ficar juntos. – e suspirou.

- E você acredita nisso? – perguntou Milo, com a voz tão neutra quanto lhe foi possível.

- Não. – a resposta veio rápido – Não sinto por ele o que sinto pelo Ikki. Nunca senti. O que tivemos nunca significou tanto para mim quanto parece ter significado para ele. Para mim, era uma distração, algo que ajudava a passar por aquele duro período em que treinávamos arduamente para nos tornar cavaleiros...

Milo não pôde evitar um suspiro. Lembrou-se de que ele próprio, quando era ainda um aspirante a cavaleiro, encontrou em um jovem Camus a pessoa que o ajudou a passar por aquela fase tão difícil em suas vidas. Os dois trocavam confidências e carícias e assim foram se tornando mais que amigos um para o outro. Milo sorriu ao reviver algumas recordações daquela época. Mas depois lembrou-se do momento presente em que se encontrava agora. Camus estava diferente. Quando mais jovens, o aquariano não era tão rígido e severo. Sim; era óbvio que o peso de ser um cavaleiro fazia com que as pessoas mudassem. Ele mesmo havia mudado muito em vários aspectos. E era certo que Camus sempre teve uma natureza mais reservada, mas... ele nem sempre fora assim, como hoje. E, nos últimos dias, essa forma dura de ser aflorou de um modo que Milo não tinha gostado muito de ver.

- De todo modo... Isaac me fez entender a diferença dos sentimentos que eu tenho por ele e por Ikki quando quis me obrigar a ficar com ele.

- Obrigar? Como assim?

- É que... Isaac sabe ser muito persuasivo quando quer. – respondeu Hyoga, sem querer dar maiores explicações – Enfim, foi assim que ele me obrigou a enxergar o que eu sentia, de fato, pelo Ikki. Foi isso que me fez ir atrás dele, com a certeza de que precisava falar a ele o que sentia.

- Foi aí que você passou mal e teve de ser levado para o hotel?

- Não, Milo! Eu não passei mal! Eu fui atrás de Ikki e o encontrei em um galpão abandonado... Ele estava deitado sobre uma cama velha... eu fiquei muito preocupado em encontrá-lo ali, daquele jeito.

Milo apenas ouvia o que Hyoga dizia, tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Eu me declarei para ele lá... e fui correspondido. – Hyoga olhava para um ponto invisível na parede à sua frente – Eu tenho certeza de que fui correspondido... eu ainda consigo sentir... – e passou os dedos, involuntariamente, pelos lábios

Milo não sabia o que dizer. Aquela história estava muito estranha.

- Isaac diz que foi tudo um sonho, Milo. – falou o russo, voltando a olhar para o Escorpião – Ele diz que tudo o que aconteceu depois da briga que tive com Camus foi um sonho. Ele alega que até a discussão que tivemos nunca aconteceu!

- Mas... do que você lembra, Hyoga? Lembra-se de ter acordado no quarto do hotel? – indagou Milo, desejando realmente encontrar uma lógica nisso tudo.

- Lembro, claro! Mas não lembro como cheguei lá... a última coisa que consigo recordar é de ter estado nesse galpão com Ikki... até que... – e, nesse momento, uma lembrança da qual ele ainda não tinha se recordado veio à sua mente - ... apareceu um homem... Mas não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa depois disso. Há muitas imagens confusas na minha cabeça. – falou, colocando a mão entre as madeixas louras.

- Apareceu um homem? Que homem?

- Eu não sei. Nem me lembro de como ele era. Nem sei se realmente apareceu um homem lá. Estou confuso, Milo... mas eu estava certo de que Ikki e eu tínhamos estado naquele galpão... eu tinha certeza...

- "Tinha"? Não tem mais?

- É que... Ikki me disse que nada disso aconteceu. – o loiro baixou a cabeça e sua franja loira escondeu-lhe os olhos.

- Hum... – soltou Milo, recostando-se na cadeira em que estava sentado – Tudo isso é muito estranho, Hyoga.

- Eu sei.

- Mas... quando as coisas parecem sem sentido, quando fica difícil encontrar racionalmente o melhor caminho... você sabe qual é a solução.

O russo olhou para Milo, buscando pela resposta que este lhe daria:

- Siga seu coração, Hyoga. Você pode não saber o que quer aqui, – falou, apontando para sua cabeça – mas garanto que tem certeza do que quer aqui. – e colocou a mão em seu peito – Não sei dizer se Isaac está querendo apenas confundir você, se isso que me contou é sonho ou não... mas, de um jeito ou de outro, tudo parece indicar uma coisa. Você precisa conversar com o Fênix.

- Eu já fiz isso, Milo. E ele disse que eu estava precisando de ajuda, que estava imaginando coisas...

- Não, Hyoga. – cortou Milo – Eu estou dizendo para se declarar a ele. Se tudo o que você me contou for real, então será a segunda vez que você irá se declarar. Mas, se for um sonho, então será a primeira vez... de qualquer modo, precisa deixar ele saber o que está sentindo agora. E eu sei que está confuso, mas pelo que percebi, a única coisa da qual tem certeza é o que sente por Ikki. Pois então, agarre-se ao que você sabe e deixe o resto pra lá...

O russo encarou o escorpiano com alguma dúvida. Este sorria, divertido. Tudo parecia ser tão simples para ele...

- Eu... eu não sei se é uma boa idéia Milo. Ikki foi muito... ríspido comigo. Na conversa que acabamos de ter, ele parecia querer me ver só à distância... E não sei se vou conseguir dizer a ele o que sinto e ser rejeitado. No galpão, eu disse o que sentia porque parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer na hora, e isso me deu força e confiança... Mas agora...

- Agora não parece ser a hora certa?

- Aí é que está. Eu não sei.

- Pois é, Hyoga... a pior coisa que pode acontecer é não saber. E, olha... todos temos um pouco de medo de sermos rejeitados, é normal... Mas, no seu caso, eu acho que você não precisa ficar nem um pouco receoso.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – os olhos azuis cintilaram brevemente.

- Hyoga, eu sou muito perceptivo, sabe? Vejo muito bem o que acontece ao meu redor... E eu posso dizer, com tranqüilidade, que acho muito difícil Ikki rejeitar o que você sente.

- Você não teria tanta certeza se tivesse visto como ele me tratou agora há pouco...

- Hyoga, eu sei bem que vocês dois vivem brigando, se atacando e coisas do tipo. E isso... bom, isso é só uma forma de disfarçar esse sentimento que existe entre vocês. Acho que os dois tentam tanto esconder o que sentem um pelo outro que acabam acreditando que, em vez de amor, é ódio que há entre vocês. Ledo engando. E você já descobriu isso. Por que não ajuda o Fênix a perceber isso também? – e deu uma piscadela jovial para o loiro.

Hyoga sentiu o coração bater em um compasso mais acelerado. Será? Bem, Milo podia estar certo... e, se ele se declarasse para Ikki e este aceitasse seu sentimento... dane-se todo o resto! Que lhe importaria saber o que tinha acontecido ou não, contato que pudesse ficar com Ikki? Realmente, era uma boa idéia... Sorriu para Milo e levantou-se apressado do sofá em que estavam sentados.

O escorpiano viu o loiro sumir de sua vista e sorriu também. _"Espero que esses dois consigam se entender..."_

* * *

- Ikki? – falou Shiryu, entrando no quarto.

- Shiryu? – assustou-se o moreno, ao se dar conta de que fora pego de surpresa – Eu... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você... está bem?

- Estou ótimo. – respondeu logo, enxugando com brusquidão as lágrimas em sua face – O que você quer?

Shiryu sabia que Ikki não era pessoa de chorar por qualquer coisa. Ver o cavaleiro de Fênix desse jeito confirmava para o chinês que algo estava acontecendo. E era algo muito sério. Não sabia ainda qual poderia ser a relação de uma coisa com a outra, mas ele tinha certeza de que tudo que estava ocorrendo de estranho naquele dia estava interligado de alguma maneira:

- Estava procurando você. Precisava conversar e...

- Não estou a fim de conversar agora. – respondeu rispidamente, enquanto se levantava e ficava de costas para o Dragão. Não queria que o amigo o visse daquele jeito.

- Mas é importante... é sobre... Hyoga.

Como se fosse um reflexo, ao ouvir o nome do cavaleiro de gelo, Ikki virou-se para o chinês na mesma hora:

- O que tem ele? – perguntou, demontrando mais preocupação em sua voz do que deveria e se repreendendo internamente por isso.

- É que... hoje de manhã, Hyoga teve uma discussão com Camus e...

- Sim, já fiquei sabendo disso. O que tem de mais? – Ikki estava sendo mais rude que o normal porque ainda não sabia como reagir depois de ter sido flagrado em um momento de vulnerabilidade como aquele.

- É que, logo depois, Hyoga teve uma briga feia com Isaac. Eu vi meio que por acaso, mas depois de presenciar aquilo, fiquei seriamente preocupado. Ikki, o Isaac chantageou Hyoga usando suas maiores fraquezas e... isso simplesmente não se faz. Não podemos permitir que nosso amigo sofra nas mãos de uma pessoa tão egoísta quanto aquele ex-marina. Temos de fazer alguma coisa.

Ikki não podia acreditar. _"Que Destino estúpido! Será que ele não sabia que a discussão dos dois havia sido testemunhada por Shiryu? E agora?"_

- Você... falou com alguém sobre isso? – perguntou o moreno, apreensivo.

- Só com a Saori. Mas ela agiu de forma estranha...

- Estranha?

- Sim. Ela me disse que não havia nada de mais nisso e que era melhor me manter à parte do que acontece entre os dois. Ela me pediu para esquecer, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ótimo. É o que vamos fazer. – respondeu Ikki, desejando terminar aquela conversa por ali.

- Como... como é?

- É o conselho de uma deusa, Shiryu. Temos que segui-lo.

- Muito bem, agora eu tenho mais que certeza de que tem algo muito errado acontecendo aqui. Desde quando você diz que devemos seguir o que a Saori fala, independente do que seja? – perguntou o Dragão, que já se mostrava muito irritado com tudo isso.

- Desde quando eu acho que o que ela fala faz sentido.

- Você acha que faz sentido não fazer nada? Ikki, acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse. Isaac foi cruel com Hyoga, ele disse ao nosso amigo coisas horríveis; falou que ele era o culpado pela morte de pessoas que o amavam, que se ele não quisesse trazer mais desgraça aos outros, tinha de ficar com...

- Eu entendi, Shiryu! – gritou Ikki, que não suportava ouvir aquilo. Ele sabia, sempre soube que Isaac não era bom o suficiente para Hyoga. Mas não havia jeito; era isso ou...

- Não parece. – disse o cavaleiro de Dragão, com alguma frieza – Ao que tudo indica, Hyoga passou mal depois disso... pelo menos, é o que Isaac diz. Eu já não tenho tanta certeza, pois vi quando eles se separaram. Hyoga saiu de lá parecendo muito bem porque estava indo atrás de... – e interrompeu sua fala. Não tinha planejado falar sobre a confissão que ouvira de Hyoga naquele momento. Não iria se meter nos sentimentos do Cisne pelo moreno.

- ... atrás de quê? – indagou Ikki, algo preocupado. Shiryu era esperto. Se ele soubesse de coisas demais, poderia descobrir o que não devia...

- Atrás de algo que ele tinha certeza de que precisava fazer. – falou Shiryu. Se Ikki não sabia do que ele estava falando, então provavelmente Hyoga não tinha conseguido encontrá-lo para dizer o que sentia. E Shiryu iria respeitar a privacidade do amigo russo – E ele se sentia bem com isso. Por esse motivo, estou achando essa história de ele ter passado mal muito esquisita. Não duvido que Isaac tenha feito algo para confundir Hyoga, ou talvez coisa pior. Pelo que vi, ele pode ser capaz de tudo. E, quer saber? Já que você não está interessado em me ajudar, eu vou atrás do Hyoga. Vou perguntar a ele o que aconteceu, se ele passou mal mesmo, ou se alguma outra coisa aconteceu. Vou ver o que ele sabe, do que se lembra... Eu vou descobrir o que está havendo.

Ia saindo quando sentiu Ikki segurar seu braço com força. Voltou a olhar para o cavaleiro de Fênix, já preparado para repelir o que o outro viesse dizer, mas quando encontrou aquele olhar azul escuro tão angustiado, não soube o que falar. Lágrimas haviam voltado a surgir nos olhos de Ikki. E sua voz saiu com dificuldade:

- Shiryu... por favor... por amor de tudo que há de mais sagrado nessa terra... eu te peço... Não fala com o Hyoga. _Por favor._

O Dragão ficou surpreso. Nunca tinha visto Ikki assim. E suas palavras eram tão dolorosas. Sim, algo estava acontecendo. E, provavelmente, era ainda mais grave do que ele pensava. Estava certo em relação a tudo isso. Mas só agora descobrira que Ikki, pelo visto, já estava a par de tudo o que estava havendo. Na verdade, agora tinha ficado claro para Shiryu que Ikki sabia muito mais que ele. Entendeu também que o cavaleiro de Fênix já estava fazendo algo a respeito, e que isso estava lhe causando muita dor e sofrimento. Tudo isso foi percebido naquele olhar... um olhar tão pesaroso que encheu o cavaleiro de Dragão de pena. E ele sentia pena principalmente porque compreendeu que Ikki não podia compartilhar com ele o fardo que carregava. Sentiu que aqueles olhos imploravam por uma resposta de sua parte. Shiryu então colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e fitou, com seus olhos tão verdes, a face amargurada de Ikki:

- Está bem... Não falarei nada.

Ikki sorriu. Um sorriso de alívio. Um sorriso por saber que não estava só. Até então, ele estava sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas. Ikki sabia que Shiryu não era o tipo de pessoa que se contentava com qualquer explicação. Ele precisava entender o que se passava e, se agora ele aceitava se calar sem questionar mais nada, é porque entendera que Ikki estava em uma difícil situação. Shiryu não sabia que situação era essa – e nem poderia ficar sabendo – mas o simples fato de que alguém era conhecedor da miséria de Ikki o fazia sentir certo alento. E os olhos serenos do chinês passavam exatamente essa sensação de que Ikki tanto precisava agora.

- Obrigado. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer. E, sem pensar, abraçou Shiryu, que até se surpreendeu diante disso, afinal Ikki não era afeito a demonstrações de carinho. Mas era visível que o moreno precisava desse abraço. O jovem de longos cabelos negros então abraçou-o de volta, tentando passar ao outro algum conforto.

Do lado de fora do quarto, um jovem loiro observava essa cena. Vira desde o momento em que ambos trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade, passando pelo sorriso tão significativo que o Fênix ofereceu ao Dragão, chegando finalmente a um abraço como Hyoga jamais tinha visto Ikki tomar a iniciativa de dar em alguém. Pela janela de vidro que ficava na porta, viu tudo isso e sentiu seu coração, que até então esteve aquecido por um forte sentimento, congelar. E, depois, partir-se em milhares de cristais de gelo.

Sua presença não fora percebida por nenhum dos dois homens que estavam no quarto. E, achando melhor que continuasse assim, o rapaz russo deixou aquele lugar, a passos rápidos.

* * *

- Mestre, você sabe do apreço que tenho por você, não é mesmo?

- Claro, Isaac. E espero que saiba que o sentimento é recíproco. – respondeu Camus.

Mestre e pupilo encontravam-se na entrada do hospital. A noite estava novamente estrelada e ambos aproveitaram para respirar um pouco. Os últimos dois dias haviam sido muito tensos.

- Eu sei, mestre. – sorriu o finlandês – E é por isso que acredito que posso falar qualquer coisa para você, sem ter medo de ser mal-compreendido.

Camus olhou preocupado para Isaac:

- Você pode me dizer o que quiser. – respondeu o aquariano prontamente. Não queria perder o laço com Isaac, que se fortalecia aos poucos. Ainda mais agora, que Hyoga parecia determinado a afastar-se dele.

- Então... eu queria só dizer uma coisa. – e respirou fundo, como se fosse difícil para ele dizer o que se seguiria – Eu não entendo por que você e Milo estão juntos.

- Isaac, Milo é uma ótima pessoa. Entendo que tenha uma impressão diferente por causa do modo como ele o tratou, mas isso é só porque ele está nervoso com tudo que aconteceu...

- Não, não é bem isso. – suspirou – Mestre, eu não me importo se ele me destratar. Eu não sou nada dele... Mas o que não me agrada nem um pouco é ver como ele tem tratado você.

- Isaac, não se preocupe. – disse Camus, já mais incomodado – Conheço Milo. Sei que ele só está agindo assim porque está preocupado com Hyoga.

- É isso que não entendo. – emendou o finlandês – Shun é quem sofreu o acidente, mas Milo está muito preocupado com o Hyoga?

- Ora, Isaac. Eu também estou muito preocupado com Hyoga.

- Sim, assim como eu. Mas, no nosso caso, faz sentido. Hyoga é seu pupilo e praticamente um irmão para mim. Mas e Milo? Por que ele se preocupa tanto assim?

- Isaac, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar, mas acho que não sabe o que está dizendo. – disse Camus, muito sério – Milo gosta muito de Hyoga porque eles se aproximaram bastante desde que oficializamos a nossa relação. E ele quis se aproximar de Hyoga porque sabia o quanto isso era importante para mim.

- Está bem, mestre. Me desculpe se o ofendi com alguma coisa. Mas é que... – Isaac falava como se fosse preciso um grande esforço para executar essa tarefa – Eu não ia conseguir ficar tranqüilo se não falasse a respeito com você.

- Já falou a respeito, então pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Sinto muito, mestre... Posso ver que o aborreci.

- Já disse que não precisa se preocupar. – a voz de Camus era fria.

- Desculpe se eu não pude guardar isso para mim. Mas é que vocês parecem ter discutido demais nesses dois dias e o motivo parece ser sempre o Hyoga; além disso, quando você me ligou e pediu para vir a Tóquio, você tinha dito que somente eu poderia ajudá-lo a fazer Hyoga entender que Shun era a pessoa ideal para ele, porque o Milo estava se mostrando totalmente contra o relacionamento dos dois, sabe-se lá por que motivo, já que eles têm tudo a ver um com o outro... Então eu só estava querendo entender que tipo de sentimentos ele realmente nutre pelo Hyoga, porque está até parecendo que...

- Isaac, já basta! – falou Camus, levantando o tom de voz.

O finlandês abaixou a cabeça, em um gesto de arrependimento por ter dito tudo aquilo. Mas, encoberto pelas madeixas verdes, e de modo que Camus não pudesse ver, ele abriu um sorriso de quem sabia ter alcançado seu objetivo.

Nesse momento, a porta do hospital se abriu e Milo apareceu:

- Camus, estava atrás de você e... – percebendo que Isaac estava junto ao aquariano, endureceu suas feições rapidamente.

- E o quê, Milo? – indagou Camus, que apesar de não querer aparentar, estava um pouco agitado devido à conversa que tivera com Isaac.

- Eu queria saber se viu Hyoga por aí. Estou procurando por ele, mas não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar algum. – respondeu o Escorpião, olhando para os lados, como se vasculhasse o local à procura do loiro.

- Que eu me lembre, ele estava com você. – disse Camus, sentindo algo incomodá-lo lá dentro.

- Sim, ele estava. Conversamos e acho que consegui ajudá-lo. – disse Milo, abrindo um belíssimo sorriso – Ele não se fechou para mim; conversamos abertamente e...

A porta do hospital novamente se abriu e, de lá, saiu Hyoga com pressa. Ao dar de frente com os dois cavaleiros dourados e Isaac, parou.

- Hyoga, até que enfim! Estive procurando você por toda a parte. – disse Milo, caminhando em direção ao russo que recuou instintivamente.

- O que... o que aconteceu, Hyoga? – perguntou o escorpiano, estranhando essa atitude.

- Nada. – respondeu o Cisne, com uma voz tão fria quanto cortante.

- Como assim, nada? Está claro para mim que aconteceu algo. Anda, Hyoga. Me fala o que foi porque eu quero saber.

Camus olhou para Isaac e percebeu que este fazia uma expressão de quem achava completamente inapropriado o fato de Milo exigir uma explicação de Hyoga.

- Sabe, Milo... – falou Hyoga, com as palavras carregadas de frustração, raiva, angústia – Às vezes, é melhor_ não saber. _E quer saber o que mais? Eu estou cansado... me sentindo fraco... esgotado.

- É porque você não comeu nada o dia inteiro. Se quiser, podemos ir a um restaurante aqui perto que parece muito bom. - sorriu o ex-marina.

Hyoga olhou para Isaac sem esboçar qualquer expressão. O finlandês então completou sua idéia:

- Mas só se você quiser, é claro. Se ainda estiver bravo comigo por causa do que sonhou... quero dizer; desculpe: Se estiver bravo comigo por causa do que diz que aconteceu, eu entendo que não queira minha companhia. Afinal, se não está se sentindo bem, você deve escolher a companhia que o ajudar a melhorar, sem se preocupar se isso é o melhor para os outros. Você se preocupa demais com os outros; está na hora de pensar um pouco em você, meu amigo.

Isaac falou com tanta sinceridade que Hyoga não conseguiu evitar um débil sorriso. É, era possível que tudo aquilo tivesse sido um sonho. Ele estava realmente cansado e isso devia estar mexendo com a cabeça dele. Aliás, agora tinha praticamente certeza de que o ocorrido naquele galpão abandonado fora apenas um sonho. Afinal, ele acabara de presenciar algo que jamais tivesse imaginado, mas que, no fim das contas, era a realidade. Ikki e Shiryu? Ele nunca tinha percebido haver qualquer coisa entre eles... mas também... era possível que ele não quisesse ter visto.

- Como assim, Hyoga? O que você sonhou? – perguntou Camus, que estava à parte do que tinha acontecido.

- Nada de mais, mestre. Foi só um sonho. – ao ouvir isso, um grande sorriso se estampou no rosto de Isaac. Hyoga então olhou para o Kraken e continuou: – Você tem razão, meu amigo. Preciso estar na companhia daqueles que me querem bem. Então... se estiver realmente disposto, podemos ir a esse restaurante. - falou, por fim, com a voz esvaziada de qualquer emoção.

Isaac sorria amplamente. Mal conseguia conter sua alegria:

- Estou mais que disposto. Vamos então? – e recebeu um aceno de Hyoga como resposta.

Quando os dois jovens se afastaram, Camus olhou para Milo, que mantinha um olhar perdido na direção em que os dois tinham partido, e perguntou:

- Posso saber por que está com esse olhar tão preocupado?

- ... Não estou gostando nada disso... – respondeu Milo, parecendo falar aquilo mais para si mesmo que para Camus.

- E eu posso saber por que não?

- Camus, eu não confio em Isaac. Sei que não quer enxergar isso, mas ele não é boa companhia para Hyoga.

O cavaleiro de Aquário riu. Mais essa agora?

- Ele é uma ótima companhia, Milo. Não viu o que acabou de acontecer? Isaac conseguiu convencer Hyoga a ir comer algo, relaxar um pouco... é disso que ele está precisando.

- Concordo que ele esteja precisando disso. Mas não com o Isaac. – e olhando firme para o companheiro – Camus, você sabia que Isaac tem sentimentos que vão além da amizade por Hyoga?

O aquariano não se pronunciou. Não soube o que dizer.

- Por isso eu não gosto de ver Hyoga com ele. Tudo de que o garoto não precisa é desse finlandês tentando conquistá-lo agora...

- Milo, eu não sei de onde você tira essas idéias mirabolantes, mas eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Se, por acaso, isso for verdade e Hyoga e Isaac ficarem juntos, eu não vejo problema algum. Aliás, você fica procurando motivos que não existem para brigar com pessoas que não merecem. Você precisa perder essa mania de achar que sabe mais que os outros. Precisa parar de julgar de forma tão precipitada. Quando vai aprender a se controlar, Milo? Quando vai amadurecer? – disse Camus, com a voz tão fria quanto seu cosmo.

- Acha que estou sendo imaturo, Camus? – perguntou Milo, com o orgulho ferido.

- Acho. Já está passando da hora de você crescer e encarar o mundo como ele é. Nem tudo é do jeito que você quer, Milo. E você também não vai estar sempre certo sobre tudo. Aprenda a aceitar isso. Só assim você conseguirá amadurecer.

Milo suspirou. Camus não sabia o que dizia. Ele já havia amadurecido muito pelo aquariano. O escorpiano já estava cansado de ser repreendido injustamente:

- É melhor demorar para amadurecer do que ficar amargo como você, Camus. – destilou Milo. Quando seu orgulho ficava ferido, não media muito bem suas palavras – Não sei o que aconteceu com aquele garoto por quem me apaixonei. Será que ainda se lembra dele, Camus? Ele era mais divertido, menos exigente, acho até que sabia viver de fato... Sinto falta dele.

O cavaleiro de Aquário desviou o olhar de Milo, que continuou:

- É, sinto muita falta dele. Às vezes, olho para você e acho que ainda consigo enxergar aquele garoto que tanto amo aí dentro... mas, outras vezes, acho que ele desapareceu por completo. E isso me dá medo. – fez uma pausa e olhou o movimento de carros na rua – Bom, pelo menos, de uma coisa eu sei. Farei todo o possível para evitar que isso aconteça a Hyoga.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Camus, algo apreensivo.

- Hyoga me lembra a pessoa que você foi um dia, Camus. Guardadas as devidas diferenças, esse garoto é muito parecido com você. Talvez por você tê-lo criado, não sei. E eu tenho medo que ele fique tão severo e rígido como você é hoje. De todo modo, se eu puder impedir que isso aconteça, eu o farei. – e, encarando Camus com firmeza, finalizou: - Pode ter certeza disso.

Depois de dizer essas duras palavras, Milo partiu, deixando Camus ali, parado, absorvendo tudo o que ele tinha dito. O escorpiano sabia que tinha magoado o aquariano. De certa forma, essa era sua intenção. Seu orgulho também estava ferido. Mas o que Milo não sabia é que a ferida provocada em Camus tinha sido mais profunda do que ele podia imaginar. E essa ferida era o local ideal para que a semente da discórdia plantada por Isaac pudesse germinar.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 11**

- Mais um dia... – falou para si mesmo antes de levantar-se da cama.

Sentou-se sobre a cama e passou os olhos azuis pelo quarto, que estava ainda às escuras. Em seu olhar pesaroso, era possível perceber um cansaço que não era apenas físico, mas também mental.

Olhava ao seu redor sem interesse. Olhava para o vazio. E, finalmente, seus olhos recaíram sobre o rapaz que dormia placidamente na cama ao lado.

_"É melhor eu aproveitar que ele ainda não acordou e sair agora"_, pensou consigo.

Assim, da mesma forma que fizera um dia antes, procurou vestir-se em silêncio, o mais rápido possível. Queria sair de lá. Não estava se sentindo bem ali...

Quando finalmente ganhou as ruas, deu-se conta de que estava realmente cedo. Ainda não eram 6 horas da manhã. Um vento frio passou por seu rosto, mas seu corpo sequer estremeceu ao contato daquela brisa gélida e cortante. Talvez por estar acostumado ao frio. Talvez por estar insensível a qualquer coisa depois dos últimos acontecimentos...

Na noite passada, o jovem russo aceitara sair para jantar com Isaac. Agira por impulso, agira sem pensar. E já estava arrependido.

O fato de ter visto Ikki e Shiryu de um modo como nunca havia imaginado antes ainda o deixava desnorteado. E, por ter ficado tão transtornado na noite anterior, achou por bem colocar uma pedra sobre todos os estranhos acontecimentos daquele dia. Ele precisava esquecer, parar de pensar... Por isso, aceitou o convite do finlandês. Achava que era o melhor a se fazer. Era no que ele queria acreditar, pelo menos.

Muita coisa tinha acontecido naquele fim de semana. Seu aniversário, o beijo de Shun, o retorno de Isaac, e...

- ... Ikki. – suspirou o jovem loiro.

O encontro que tiveram debaixo da cerejeira na noite de seu aniversário ainda mexia com ele... o que teria sido aquilo? E aquela troca de olhares tão significativa que tiveram à porta do hospital, após o acidente sofrido por Shun?

E ainda tinha o ocorrido naquele galpão abandonado... _"Mas isso não passou de um sonho..."_, insistia em repetir para si mesmo.

No entanto...

"_Teria sido mesmo um sonho?_

_Apenas um sonho?..."_

O jovem sacudiu a cabeça. Malditas dúvidas que não o deixavam em paz! Já estava cansado de sentir-se confuso entre sonhos e realidade... E então se lembrou: também havia tido um estranho sonho na noite do acidente. Um sonho constituído de imagens confusas e sem nexo, mas que produziam nele uma agradável sensação de bem-estar. Ele conseguia ver, de forma assustadoramente realista, como se aquilo de fato tivesse acontecido... ele e Ikki em uma cafeteria... Ikki sorrindo para ele...

- Mas que droga! – falou, em voz alta e levando as mãos à cabeça – Desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando louco!

Realmente, o rapaz loiro via-se bastante confuso. Já não conseguia mais distinguir o que era sonho do que era realidade... e toda essa confusão o impedia de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. O resultado é que ele terminava por cometer algumas besteiras, como sair para jantar com Isaac:

- Como se já não me bastassem tantos problemas, eu ainda resolvo me criar mais um... – disse, em um tom de auto-censura.

Na noite anterior, Hyoga aceitara jantar com Isaac e não demorou para que se desse conta de que havia cometido um erro. Mas o amigo se via tão empolgado e verdadeiramente feliz por estarem naquele restaurante que o loiro resolveu dar uma chance ao destino. Quem sabe, estar ali, com Isaac, não era o melhor a se fazer?

Entretanto, o tempo ia passando e a sensação de que aquilo não estava certo ia aumentando. Isaac não parava de falar sobre assuntos sem a menor importância, como se com isso, impedisse que Hyoga pensasse em tudo quanto lhe estava incomodando. Porém, a verdade é que o russo sequer prestou atenção ao que o finlandês lhe falava. Respondia com monossílabos, de modo que fingia prestar atenção ao que o amigo dizia, enquanto que, lá no fundo, seus pensamentos voavam para muito longe dali.

Se Isaac percebeu quão distante o russo estava daquele restaurante e daquela conversa – que era mais um monólogo que qualquer outra coisa – Hyoga não sabia dizer. E, sinceramente, nem se importava. Não estava mais com raiva do amigo, pois racionalmente se convencera de que a briga que tivera com Isaac nunca ocorrera. A razão o impelia a crer que todo o ocorrido depois de sua briga com Camus havia, de fato, sido apenas um sonho. E acreditava nisso porque, depois de presenciar aquela cena entre Ikki e Shiryu, não poderiam lhe restar mais dúvidas. O ocorrido no galpão só poderia mesmo ser um desejo inconsciente seu... Mesmo assim, mesmo não sentindo raiva do finlandês devido às palavras cruéis que achara ter ouvido do outro, não conseguia se importar tanto com o que o amigo dizia ou pensava. Seus pensamentos insistiam em correr atrás daquele homem de olhos cor de safira...

Por tudo isso, mesmo se esforçando para ser uma companhia relativamente agradável naquele jantar, Hyoga fez o possível para não prolongar mais o que ele considerava um erro. Não era certo agir daquela forma; e ao atuar dessa maneira, estava até mesmo sendo injusto com Isaac, que tinha boas intenções, mas era tratado pelo loiro como uma peça de reposição ou um entretenimento para ajudá-lo a se esquecer de seus problemas...

Assim, conseguiu evitar a sobremesa que Isaac insistia em pedir e, tão rápido quanto lhe foi possível, retornaram ao hotel. A verdade é que Hyoga nem sabia porque fora com Isaac para o hotel; sua cabeça estava tão cheia que apenas deixou-se guiar até lá.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes continuava falando sobre tudo – e, ao mesmo tempo, nada – e parecia desejar ardorosamente que Hyoga tomasse realmente parte nessa conversa. E foi aí que o russo precisou dar um fim àquilo. Ser agradável era uma coisa – que, por sinal, já estava exigindo demais dele – mas demonstrar-se verdadeiramente interessado no que quer que o outro estivesse falando? Não, isso ia além da sua capacidade naquele momento. Então, tão logo sentaram-se sobre suas respectivas camas, Hyoga alegou uma terrível dor de cabeça, e argumentou que precisava muito de uma boa noite de sono. Com isso, conseguiu fazer com que Isaac parasse de falar, meio que a contragosto, e puderam ambos dormir.

Entretanto, a verdade é que Hyoga mal pregou os olhos naquela noite. Como estava realmente cansado, cochilou por diversas vezes, mas não foi capaz de adormecer profundamente, como tanto desejava. Porque, efetivamente, ele precisava descansar. Seu corpo pedira por isso, mas sua mente parecera não compreender essa necessidade...

Andava a esmo pelas ruas ainda bastante vazias. Não tinha rumo; não sabia para onde ir. E, enquanto andava, rodeado pela solidão, pôde sentir um pouco da paz por que tanto ansiava. Acabou concluindo que precisava ficar sozinho. Ainda não sabia se seria capaz de ordenar tantos pensamentos confusos, mas entendeu que, se isso fosse possível, precisaria estar só para alcançar esse objetivo.

Portanto, não poderia continuar se hospedando naquele hotel. Por mais que achasse importante reatar laços com o amigo, Hyoga reconhecia que aquele não era o melhor momento para isso. Precisava se concentrar em assuntos sobre os quais não sentia que poderia discutir com Issac e este não o deixaria em paz enquanto tentasse refletir acerca de tudo que vinha acontecendo.

Contudo, também não desejava ficar na mansão. Afinal, lá não o deixariam em paz do mesmo modo. Havia já uma grande preocupação de seus amigos em relação a ele e Hyoga não teria mais respostas evasivas a oferecer a eles toda vez que lhe perguntassem se ele estava bem.

Além disso... havia o problema de continuar vivendo sob o mesmo teto que Shun. Afinal, o acidente fizera com que não tocassem mais no assunto sobre o qual Hyoga vinha evitando pensar a respeito... mas tão logo o mais jovem deixasse o hospital, eles teriam de abordar essa questão em suspenso. E o mais provável é que a situação entre eles não ficasse tão bem... possivelmente a amizade de ambos se veria abalada... ainda mais depois de Hyoga se descobrir apaixonado pelo irmão do cavaleiro de Andrômeda...

"_Por que eu tive de me apaixonar justamente por aquele idiota?"_, pensou o loiro, inconformado. Mas, logo em seguida, soltou um suspiro triste: _"E como poderia não me apaixonar por ele...?"_

Balançou a cabeça tristemente. Precisava parar de pensar nisso. Era incrível: estava pensando em onde deveria se instalar, no problema que teria de resolver, cedo ou tarde, com Shun e, ainda assim, seus pensamentos insistiam em fugir para Ikki.

E, num repente, uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça:

- Mas é claro! Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?

E assim, com pelo menos uma certeza em mente, tomou um táxi e dirigiu-se à mansão Kido.

Lá chegando, correu até seu quarto e começou a preparar suas malas. Tinha pressa. A mansão estava vazia; deviam estar todos no hospital com Shun. Mas não queria se demorar, não queria correr o risco de encontrar alguém e ter de se explicar agora. Não; faria primeiro o que tinha de fazer, depois, se necessário, explicaria a situação.

- Pronto. Só o básico. O resto, eu busco depois... – falou para si mesmo, enquanto deixava o quarto às pressas.

Ia caminhando tão rápido que, ao virar o corredor, quase atropelou a pessoa que vinha no sentido oposto:

- Me desculpe, eu... – e foi então que se deu conta de quem estava à sua frente - ... Ikki?

O moreno, pelo visto, não estava menos surpreso. Obviamente, também não esperava encontrar Hyoga ali, naquele momento...

- Hyoga? Eu... Você... – gaguejou ele – Você não deveria estar dando aula? – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, por ter sido pego desprevenido.

- Ahn... não. – respondeu o outro, que também se via sem jeito – Eu só daria aula hoje à tarde, mas decidi que vou pedir uma licença por essa semana...

- Ah, sim. Claro. Por causa de tudo o que aconteceu. – Ikki ia falando, deixando o nervosismo que tomava conta de todo seu ser transparecer a cada palavra.

- É. Isso mesmo. – respondeu Hyoga, pensando que realmente não estava em condições de trabalhar. Já há algum tempo, seus colegas diziam que ele precisava de um tempo para si. Estava esgotado desde antes desse fim de semana...

Só então Ikki percebeu que Hyoga levava uma grande mala consigo. Estranhou aquilo e, sem pensar, perguntou:

- Aonde você está indo com essa mala?

Hyoga sentiu-se mal pela situação. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele momento, ainda mais Ikki. E era justamente ele a primeira pessoa a quem teria de dar alguma explicação? Bem, se não havia jeito...

- Eu... estou deixando a mansão.

Ikki ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pesando as palavras que diria agora. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, disse:

- E... para onde vai?

- Para o apartamento que meu mestre e Milo me deram de presente. Estou precisando de um tempo e um lugar só para mim.

- E aqui você não pode ter isso? – perguntou o moreno, parecendo não gostar muito daquela idéia.

- Na verdade... não. – respondeu Hyoga, secamente. Queria dar logo fim àquela conversa. A presença de Ikki o deixava desorientado e tudo o que ele não queria agora era perder-se novamente nessa sensação que o embriagava e o fazia até esquecer-se da mágoa que sentira ao ver o belo moreno na companhia do cavaleiro de Dragão...

Ikki bufou. Não queria que Hyoga fosse embora. Ele sabia bem o que isso significava. O russo estava se afastando da mansão agora, mas futuramente ele poderia acabar se distanciando de todos da mansão. Afinal, ele estava guardando seus problemas apenas para si. E isso poderia levá-lo a um afastamento definitivo dali.

- Eu não sei se você deveria fazer isso. – falou, demonstrando alguma inquietação, apesar de manter os olhos azuis muito escuros presos ao jovem loiro – Todo mundo aqui se preocupa com você e eu acho que deveria repensar essa sua decisão.

Hyoga olhava fixo para aquelas belas safiras azuis. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Ainda ontem, Ikki o tratara de forma grosseira, rude. Depois, descobriu-o com Shiryu naquele quarto do hospital, escondidos da vista de todos... E, agora, ele voltava a agir dessa forma que desconcertava o Cisne completamente. Do seu jeito tão particular, ele demonstrava se preocupar com o loiro... e esse simples fato aquecia o coração do cavaleiro do gelo.

Ikki se deu conta de que Hyoga o observava com curiosidade. Aqueles olhos azuis voltaram a brilhar, fazendo com que a sombra que parecia escondê-los até poucos instantes atrás desaparecesse. O russo o olhava de forma tão encantadora, tão devastadoramente encantadora que Ikki sentiu um calafrio. Se não parasse para ouvir a voz da razão, ele se afogaria ali novamente. E isso não podia acontecer. Ele sabia bem aonde seus atos impensados poderiam levar Hyoga. E ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Jamais.

Virou o rosto a fim de quebrar aquele contato visual. Em seguida, prosseguiu, ensaiando uma voz desprovida de qualquer acento que denotasse preocupação de sua parte:

- Mas a vida é sua. Faça o que quiser.

Hyoga percebeu que o moreno fugiu-lhe com os olhos e algo dentro dele lhe mandou buscar novamente aquelas safiras. Contudo, não conseguia encontrá-las mais:

- É engraçado, pois você deveria me entender, Ikki. – começou a dizer, na intenção de atrair novamente aqueles olhos para si – Afinal, mais que ninguém, você deve conhecer bem a necessidade de se afastar de todos para compreender o que está se passando na sua vida... E eu... eu estou muito perdido e confuso...

Ikki percebeu que Hyoga estava prestes a lhe fazer alguma confissão. Isso não podia acontecer. O cavaleiro de Fênix precisava repelir qualquer ligação mais íntima que se pudesse desenhar entre eles. Revestiu-se de sua faceta mais fria e preparou-se para o que tinha de fazer. Ia doer; ele sabia. Mas era preciso:

- Você está falando sério? – disse, a voz em um tom bastante agressivo – Você está realmente achando que pode se comparar a mim?

Hyoga não soube o que responder. Não estava esperando aquela reação do outro. Normalmente, quando falava com Ikki em um tom mais suave, o moreno nunca lhe agredia verbalmente.

- Pois se você acha que essa sua crise existencial e todos os probleminhas ridículos que ela acarreta se igualam a tudo o que já sofri nessa vida, está muito enganado! – a voz de Ikki ia se tornando cada vez mais hostil, apesar de ele não elevar o tom de voz – Você não sabe o que é sofrimento! Você não sabe o que é estar perdido! Você não sabe o que é nada disso porque não passa de um filhinho de mamãe mimado e cheio de caprichos, que acha que todos devem prestar atenção unicamente em você! E, quando consegue chamar atenção o suficiente, diz que está cansado de ter todo mundo se preocupando com você? Ah, faça-me o favor! Vá embora mesmo, que assim todo mundo ganha!

Hyoga estava atônito, os olhos arregalados. Definitivamente, não estava esperando por tudo aquilo e não sabia como reagir.

E Ikki, percebendo que estava perto de alcançar seu intento, finalizou dizendo:

- O único motivo pelo qual eu achei que deveria ficar era por conta do meu irmão. Shun tem um carinho muito grande por você e eu achava que seria bom tê-lo por perto para que meu irmão melhorasse mais rápido. Mas, quer saber? Mudei de idéia. Não quero mais você ao redor de Shun enquanto ele estiver se recuperando. Tudo de que ele não precisa é de uma pessoa tão egoísta como você com ele numa hora dessas. E eu achando que alguma coisa ainda se salvava em você... Até parece. – e passou reto por Hyoga, a fim de terminar aquela conversa – E agora, vai ter mais uma dessas suas crises em outro lugar porque estou ocupado. Vim aqui pegar umas coisas para o Shun e você já me fez perder tempo demais.

Era impressionante, mas em todo esse terrível discurso, Ikki conseguiu manter a voz firme, do começo ao fim. Supreendia-se, pois tinha conseguido ser incrivelmente convincente. Por dentro, seu coração sangrava, mas ele sabia bem de onde vinha toda essa força. Ele precisava fazer isso. Precisava afastar-se de Hyoga para evitar o pior.

- Tudo... tudo bem. – conseguiu dizer Hyoga, por fim – Eu... ficarei longe do Shun. – e baixou os olhos.

- Menos mal. – respondeu Ikki, sem ao menos se virar para trás. Continuava caminhando a passos resolutos pelo corredor. Quem o visse assim jamais seria capaz de imaginar a tormenta em que sua alma se deflagrava nesse momento.

- Mas... Ikki? – falou Hyoga, a voz baixa mas suficientemente audível.

O moreno parou e respirou fundo. Precisava aparentar uma frieza que estava longe de sentir naquela ocasião. Mas o faria, mais uma vez:

- O que você quer agora? – perguntou, esforçando-se por parecer bastante aborrecido.

- Eu... sinto muito. Não quis comparar meus problemas com os seus. – falou, com um fio de voz.

O cavaleiro de Fênix olhou para o Cisne, e o viu tão frágil... Os olhos, visivelmente umedecidos. A fisionomia tão triste, o aspecto melancólico... Sentiu uma vontade aterradora de correr até ele, tomá-lo em seus braços e, em meio a beijos e carícias, pedir-lhe perdão por tudo...

Mas controlou-se. Mais uma vez.

Hyoga entendeu que Ikki não estava disposto a conversar. Suspirou e deu meia-volta. Pegou sua mala e, com passos lentos e quase arrastados, desceu as escadas. Lá de baixo já não podia mais ver a figura de Ikki, mas ainda assim lançou um último olhar na direção dos quartos. Em seguida, abriu a porta da mansão e partiu.

Ikki permanecia parado onde estava. Só então parecia aperceber-se do que fizera. Sentiu uma angústia esmagar-lhe o peito e, como que por impulso, dirigiu-se ao quarto do russo. Cambaleou e, ao parar à porta do quarto, sentiu o perfume de Hyoga que ainda se alastrava por todo o ambiente. O perfume de Hyoga o fazia parecer tão próximo, ao mesmo tempo em que a visão do guarda-roupa vazio indicava sua ausência que, de agora em diante, se tornaria uma constante na vida de Ikki.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Quase não conseguia respirar. Era como se todo seu corpo houvesse desaprendido a viver. Caminhou até a cama do loiro e sentou-se ali. Acariciou o lençol que cobria a cama. Finalmente, algumas lágrimas rebentaram de seus olhos.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods; let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

_Neste mundo você tentou  
Não me deixar sozinho para trás.  
Não há outro modo.  
Eu rezei aos deuses; deixem ele ficar.  
As lembranças aliviam a dor por dentro,  
Agora eu sei por quê._

Aquela cama lhe trazia lembranças, recordações... e isso doía-lhe na alma. Seu corpo já sem forças para manter-se firme desabou sobre aquele leito. Sua cabeça pesada recostou-sobre o travesseiro e ele pôde sentir ali a fragrância dos cabelos de Hyoga. Abraçou o travesseiro com força e chorou em silêncio. Agarrava-se aos lençóis, àquela cama em um mudo desespero, enquanto as lembranças vinham aos borbotões.

Após alguns minutos, suas lágrimas haviam secado e sua respiração voltara ao normal. Mas seu corpo cansado parecia pesado demais para conseguir se levantar dali. Cerrou as pálpebras e a primeira imagem que lhe surgiu foi a de um jovem loiro com olhos azuis da cor do céu, cujo sorriso era o mais belo que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. E essa imagem, que ele via tão nítida ao simplesmente fechar os olhos, trazia-lhe conforto. Trazia-lhe paz.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments, imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo.  
Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui.  
Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo.  
Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas._

Sim, as lembranças eram tudo o que restaria deles dois. Apenas a lembrança de um passado muito distante. Mas já não importava. A Ikki, interessava apenas manter sua promessa e permitir que Hyoga continuasse vivo. E, se em meio a tudo isso, ele ainda pudesse lembrar-se de tudo o que um dia viveu ao lado do Cisne... então ainda valeria a pena viver. A simples lembrança de Hyoga, a recordação do sorriso que ele lhe dedicava... só isso já era motivo para suportar firmemente uma vida inteira de amarguras.

Isso e, obviamente... a necessidade de saber se Hyoga estaria bem. Havia prometido a si mesmo que zelaria pela vida desse anjo para sempre. De algum modo, buscaria sempre saber se ele estava bem. Esse era o caminho pelo qual sua vida seguiria agora. Era o único caminho que fazia sentido ele percorrer nesta vida... Era o único caminho no qual ele ainda encontrava algum motivo para continuar vivendo.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on._

_Me fez prometer que eu tentaria  
Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida.  
Espero que haja um meio  
De me dar um sinal de que você está bem.  
É o que me faz lembrar que tudo vale a pena  
Então eu posso continuar seguindo._

Os olhos fechados fizeram-no sentir, enfim, o cansaço de seu corpo. Não tinha dormido bem aquela noite, pois ficara velando o sono do irmão e... pensando em Hyoga. Despedira-se de Shiryu, que não exigiu qualquer explicação dele sobre tudo o que se passara e, depois que o chinês partiu na companhia de Seiya e Saori, Ikki ficou só, com seu irmão, que descansava angelicalmente. Tentou dormir um pouco também, mas fora-lhe impossível. Sua mente simplesmente não conseguia parar...

Entretanto agora, envolto naqueles lençóis que ainda guardavam o perfume de Hyoga, o moreno pôde, finalmente, sentir-se em paz. Com os olhos fechados, momentos felizes passados na companhia de Hyoga corriam velozmente por sua mente. E Ikki conseguia ainda ver, perfeitamente, o sorriso pelo qual se apaixonara perdidamente... E que amaria até o fim de sua vida.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I will love you 'til the end of time._

_Juntos em todas essas lembranças  
Eu vejo seu sorriso.  
Todas as lembranças eu guardo com carinho._

_Meu bem, sabe que irei amá-lo até o fim dos tempos._

Assim, em meio a sonhos e lembranças do passado, o cavaleiro de Fênix pôde, finalmente... adormecer.

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**__ Bom, como sempre... se alguém estiver interessado em conhecer a música que apareceu aqui, ela chama-se "Memories" e é da banda Within Temptation. Ando viciada nela por culpa da Virgo no Aries, que me apresentou algumas músicas dela e vem me deixando profundamente inspirada a escrever mais. Virgo, olha aqui minha homenagem para você! =)_

_E obrigada a quem continua acompanhando a leitura dessa fic.  
_

_Beijos,_

_Lua Prateada._


	12. Chapter 12

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Bom dia…_

_Ao ouvir aquela voz, tão terna e tão próxima, Ikki sorriu. Estava com os olhos fechados e, de certa maneira, não queria ainda despertar. Estar ali com Hyoga e esquecer que o resto do mundo existia: era só isso que ele desejava naquele momento... _

_Porém, Hyoga não parecia partilhar desse desejo. Vendo que o moreno não se movia para levantar-se da cama, o loiro riu e começou a enchê-lo de beijos:_

_- Vamos lá, preguiçoso... Hora de acordar..._

_Ikki cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, um tanto brincalhão, e disse:_

_- Nossa, Pato... Você gosta de madrugar, hein?_

_O russo então mergulhou também debaixo do travesseiro e continuou a beijar o moreno carinhosamente:_

_- Tá bem, tá bem... – riu Ikki – Já acordei._

_Hyoga, satisfeito, levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela do quarto. Ficou ali, observando o bonito dia que se iniciava e Ikki, vendo a manhã de outono que adentrava seu quarto e banhava com seus raios de sol o homem que amava, sentiu que aquele novo dia poderia representar também uma nova vida para ele. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez em que se sentira tão bem, tão feliz, tão... grato por estar vivo._

_Nesse momento, como se percebesse os pensamentos do cavaleiro de Fênix, o loiro olhou em sua direção e lhe sorriu serenamente._

_Ikki levantou-se e caminhou até onde estava o seu Cisne. Enlaçou-o pela cintura e Hyoga também o envolveu com seus braços, abraçando as costas largas do outro. O moreno então acomodou seu rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do outro, fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa suave daquela manhã, ainda fria, entrando pela sua janela. Respirava sentindo uma imensa paz tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Com os olhos cerrados, pôde absorver melhor todas aquelas maravilhosas sensações... Via-se capaz de apreciar o contato de cada centímetro de seu corpo junto de Hyoga... sentia o calor daquele tão junto de si, trazendo-lhe uma gostosa sensação de que aquele era o lugar feito para ele, como se por toda sua vida houvesse estado incompleto e agora finalmente compreendia onde se encaixava com perfeição. Aquela era sua metade, a parte que lhe faltava. A sensação de estar em casa, nunca antes experimentada por ele, acabara de ser descoberta. _

_Mergulhou mais o rosto entre aquelas sedosas madeixas douradas. Sentia o perfume de Hyoga, tão conhecido por ele já há algum tempo, e perdeu-se naquela inebriante sensação, como tantas vezes já havia ocorrido. Porém, dessa vez, ele pôde usufruir desse momento sem se repreender. E pôde viver aquele instante sem temer que ele terminasse rápido demais..._

_Após alguns instantes assim, em paz um com o outro, em paz com uma vida tão sempre cheia de provações, que inevitavelmente os fazia sentir-se encurralados, como se não houvesse meio de ser verdadeiramente feliz... após os instantes em que finalmente encontraram-se em paz com seu destino, com seu presente e passado... Após esses segundos de verdadeira libertação, o russo fez uma carícia nos cabelos azulados de Ikki, de modo que este se viu obrigado a deixar aquele recanto tão confortável para encarar o outro, que lhe dedicava agora o mais belo olhar que o moreno já vira._

_Daqueles olhos azuis, tão claros, Ikki recebia a promessa de um amor que nunca o abandonaria. Daquele olhar, vinha a certeza de que ele nunca mais voltaria a um mundo de trevas e escuridão. Naqueles olhos fulgurantes, Ikki sempre encontraria o caminho a seguir. Nunca mais estaria perdido ou sozinho._

_O rapaz loiro trouxe o rosto do moreno para mais perto do seu, em um movimento gentil, no qual suas mãos, pousadas delicadamente sobre o pescoço do outro, passavam-lhe a sensação acalentadora de que daquela forma é que eles deveriam estar para sempre, daqui em diante. Pertenciam-se assim._

_Os rostos próximos logo se uniram em um beijo cálido e ao mesmo tempo, profundo. O desejo que sentiam um pelo outro ia além dos limites físicos e alcançava uma dimensão muito mais poderosa do que poderiam cogitar._

_Estavam assim, abraçados e sentindo-se completos em um mundo sempre tão caótico, no qual pequenos momentos devem ser vividos intensamente, quando o celular de Ikki tocou, despertando-os para uma realidade que eles não sabiam se desejavam voltar a encarar. Entretanto, o aparelho continuava reclamando a atenção deles e os dois viram-se obrigados a separarem-se daquele abraço. _

_E, de fato, essa separação foi muito sentida por ambos. Era como se, inconscientemente, soubessem o que estava por vir. Era como se, lá no fundo, soubessem que, a partir de agora, a trégua que a vida e seus destinos haviam lhes dado tinha terminado. _

_- Alô. Oi, Shun..._

_Hyoga havia voltado a se sentar na cama e, ao ouvir o nome pronunciado por Ikki, sentiu um aperto no peito. De fato, a trégua havia acabado. Era hora de encarar uma realidade que, sabiam eles, não seria nada agradável._

_- Sim, eu dormi bem. Como assim? Não sei, eu... – Ikki parecia bastante desconfortável com essa conversa – Está bem, está bem... eu vou. _

_O rapaz russo ouvia atentamente a conversa, tentando adivinhar o que Shun estava falando. Se bem que não era preciso ser muito esperto para imaginar de que se tratava. Hyoga abandonara sua própria festa, dizendo a Shun que estava indo atrás da pessoa que amava. Isso depois de ter a confirmação dos sentimentos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda por ele. Realmente, não tinha sido a melhor forma de demonstrar gratidão por tudo o que Shun fizera por ele e Hyoga sentia-se mal por isso. Mas não podia ir contra seus sentimentos e na noite passada foi que ele compreendeu o que tinha de fazer. A declaração de Shun e a conversa com Camus foram a gota d'água e acabaram servindo para fazê-lo entender o que ele realmente queria, dando a ele forças para ir atrás de Ikki. E disso, ele não se arrependia nem um pouco._

_Ikki desligou o aparelho e manteve um olhar perdido pelo quarto. Nem ele nem Hyoga sentiam-se animados para começar a conversar sobre aquilo. Mas eles sabiam que não poderiam fugir disso. _

_O silêncio deles foi preenchido de certezas. Sabiam o que tinham de fazer. Sabiam que precisavam conversar com Shun. O mais novo dos Amamiya tinha de ficar logo a par do que se passara, e tinha de ficar sabendo por eles._

_Compreendendo ambos que isso era inevitável, trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, ainda em silêncio, e começaram a se vestir para sair._

* * *

_Chegaram juntos à mansão. Vieram no automóvel que Hyoga utilizara para ir atrás de Ikki na noite passada. E continuavam em silêncio. Mas, como parecia haver se tornado comum entre eles, não era um silêncio desconfortável. Era como se os dois conseguissem ficar em paz assim, entendendo-se perfeitamente assim._

_Ao parar o veículo em frente à mansão, Ikki olhou para Hyoga e o loiro, sabendo que esse momento seria ainda mais difícil para o moreno, apertou-lhe a mão, tentando com esse gesto mostrar que estavam juntos e que se apoiariam, não importava o que acontecesse._

_Quando entraram na mansão, também juntos, Seiya correu até eles, afobado, e sem dar qualquer importância ao fato de os dois chegarem ao mesmo tempo, ou ao fato de Hyoga ainda vestir a roupa de sua festa, tratou logo de dizer:_

_- Ikki, até que enfim! Você precisa falar com o Shun!_

_Os dois assustaram-se com a recepção de Seiya. Não esperavam tamanha comoção:_

_- Há algo de errado, Seiya? – apressou-se Hyoga em perguntar._

_- Sim. Quero dizer, eu sei que tem algo de muito errado acontecendo, mas não sei dizer o quê. Shun está trancado em seu quarto desde cedo e não quer falar com ninguém. Por isso, estávamos esperando que Ikki aparecesse. Acho que só ele vai conseguir conversar com o Shun._

_- É, ele me ligou mais cedo, pedindo que viesse aqui..._

_- Bom, então é melhor irmos até lá falar com ele logo, não? – disse Hyoga, olhando para Ikki._

_- Ahn... na verdade... – adiantou-se Shiryu, que até então só observava a conversa, calado – Shun não quer falar com você, Hyoga. – disse o Dragão, tentando ser o mais polido possível ao dizer isso._

_Hyoga voltou um olhar surpreso para o chinês que, tentando não piorar a situação, complementou:_

_- Desde ontem, Shun não parece muito bem. Durante toda a sua festa, ele ficou mesmo estranho, nem parecia a mesma pessoa que ficou por um mês inteiro vivendo por conta da preparação dessa festa... Acreditamos, a princípio, que fosse apenas cansaço, mas, hoje, quando fomos chamá-lo para comer algo, ele se negou a descer. Quando entendemos que isso poderia ser um pouco mais sério do que achávamos, a primeira coisa em que pensamos foi chamar você para falar com ele. Só que o Shun percebeu nosso intento e disse que você não estava na mansão._

_- Ele... ele disse isso? – perguntou o loiro, bastante tenso._

_- Sim. Ele disse que você havia ficado muito cansado e, por conta disso, saiu antes da sua festa acabar e foi para o apartamento que Camus e Milo deram a você._

_- Aliás, você sabe como sair de fininho, Hyoga. Eu nem tinha percebido que você não estava aqui ontem. – brincou Seiya._

_- Isso porque você estava se divertindo tanto que não prestou atenção em mais nada, Seiya. – falou Saori, que acabava de entrar na sala em que se encontravam os quatro cavaleiros de bronze – Ikki, que bom que está aqui. Estamos preocupados com Shun..._

_- Shun chegou a dizer por que não queria falar comigo? – interrompeu Hyoga, demonstrando certo nervosismo._

_- Não se preocupe tanto, Hyoga. Ele também não quis falar com nenhum de nós... – respondeu Seiya._

_- É verdade... e, apesar de vocês serem muito próximos, Hyoga, creio que ele não quis que o chamássemos para conversar com ele porque queria poupá-lo disso. Shun se preocupa muito com você e, pelo visto, queria que descansasse hoje. – completou Saori._

_Hyoga sabia que Shun se preocupava muito com ele, mas também sabia que o motivo de o mais jovem não querer conversa com ele era justamente por ser ele a razão de o Andrômeda se encontrar naquele estado._

_Ikki então olhou de relance para Hyoga e, compreendendo que teria de dar esse primeiro passo sozinho, encaminhou-se para o quarto de Shun. O loiro fez menção de que não acataria essa decisão de Ikki e o acompanharia nessa importante conversa independente da presente situação, mas o moreno, com os olhos, indicou que ele realmente queria fazer isso sozinho. Ao menos agora teria de ser assim._

_Esse rápido jogo de olhares não foi percebido por Saori e Seiya, mas não passou despercebido por Shiryu._

_Assim, o cavaleiro de Fênix começou a subir as escadas que levavam aos quartos da mansão enquanto Seiya e Saori puxavam Hyoga para a cozinha, a fim de comer algo. Os dois perceberam que o russo ficara muito preocupado com Shun e não queriam que ele se desgastasse com isso. Afinal, era do conhecimento de todos a delicada situação em que Hyoga se encontrava nos últimos tempos. Shiryu, no entanto, percebera que a preocupação do cavaleiro de Cisne parecia ir além do que os outros imaginavam..._

_Ao se ver finalmente em frente à porta do quarto de Shun, Ikki respirou fundo. Não ia ser fácil, mas não poderia mentir para seu irmão. Mesmo que a verdade, nesse caso, fosse machucá-lo profundamente:_

_- Shun? – disse Ikki, batendo levemente na porta de madeira – Sou eu, Ikki._

_Esperou por alguns instantes, em silêncio. Ao perceber que não havia resposta, preparava-se para bater mais uma vez quando escutou alguns passos, um tanto incertos, em direção à porta. Depois, ouviu o barulho da chave girando e, quando finalmente a porta se abriu... Ikki assustou-se com a imagem que tinha diante de si._

_Shun estava visivelmente abatido. Os cabelos, sempre bem penteados, demonstravam um desalinho que nunca se via na sua pessoa. O jovem vestia ainda suas roupas de festa, só que bastante amarrotadas, com a camisa toda para fora da calça. A gravata desfeita permanecia ao redor de seu pescoço, mas nem de longe lembrava a elegância que se vira nele na véspera._

_Os olhos verdes estavam avermelhados, denunciando muitas lágrimas e uma noite mal dormida. A palidez evidente demonstrava a fraqueza daquele que, para Ikki, sempre fora a pessoa mais frágil sobre a Terra. Ver o irmão naquele estado fez com que o moreno fosse rapidamente assolado por uma grande culpa._

_- Oi, irmão... que bom que veio. – disse Shun, com a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção. Em seguida, deu meia-volta e caminhou em direção a sua cama, abrindo espaço para que Ikki pudesse entrar. Não houve um abraço, como era do costume do Andrômeda, ou um sorriso, por menor que fosse. _

_Entrando no quarto de seu irmão caçula, a preocupação de Ikki atingiu o nível máximo. Havia um forte cheiro de bebida no ar, e umas duas garrafas vazias caídas no chão._

_- Shun? Você esteve bebendo?_

_O mais novo sorriu debilmente:_

_- Ah, Ikki... Você achava que eu nunca tinha colocado uma gota de álcool na minha boca antes?_

_- Não acredito que se embebedou. – falou, um tanto zangado, enquanto recolhia as garrafas para jogar, com raiva, no lixo do quarto._

_- Não estou bêbado, irmão. – respondeu Shun – Só quis beber assim ontem porque sempre dizem que isso ajuda a esquecer... e ontem... eu só queria esquecer... – suspirou._

_Ikki voltou um olhar preocupado para Shun. Seu irmão estava tão diferente do habitual... _

_- ...Mas quando comecei a perceber que, mesmo bebendo, a dor não ia embora, desisti... Devo ter jogado mais da metade do conteúdo dessas garrafas no chão. – finalizou o caçula._

_- Você pode até achar que a bebida não fez o efeito desejado, mas você também não ficou completamente sóbrio. Sair despejando o conteúdo dessas garrafas pelo quarto é uma prova disso... – falou, com a voz paternal, enquanto se sentava ao lado do irmão na cama._

_- Ikki... eu... – começou a dizer o mais novo, com os olhos presos ao chão – Eu fiz o que me disse para fazer ontem._

_Ikki sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer nesse instante._

_- Falei com Hyoga. Fui atrás dele e demonstrei, com convicção, que queria ficar com ele. E, por um momento... Irmão, por um momento, eu fui correspondido._

_Nesse instante, Ikki cravou seus olhos azuis na figura do mais jovem. Até então, estivera evitando encarar o irmão, mas essa informação, desconhecida por ele, assaltou-o de surpresa:_

_- Como assim? – perguntou, sem pensar._

_- Depois que você foi embora da festa, eu fiquei pensando muito no que me falou. Você tinha dito para eu ser persistente, lembra? Foi o que fiz. Quando finalmente encontrei Hyoga, não dei tempo de ele falar nada, não dei tempo para eu pensar demais e me arrepender antes mesmo de agir; eu simplesmente... beijei-o com vontade. Simplesmente... deixei meu coração falar por mim._

_Ikki continuava olhando para o irmão, mas não dizia nada. Não conseguia dizer nada._

_- Eu não costumo agir assim, Ikki... mas você tinha razão. Sei que surpreendi Hyoga, porque ele certamente não esperava que, depois de duas tentativas mal-sucedidas na mesma noite, eu fosse tentar algo do tipo. E acho que por tê-lo pego de surpresa, ele se impressionou comigo. Esse segundo beijo foi bem diferente do primeiro... – e, pela primeira vez desde que Ikki chegara, um bonito sorriso iluminou o rosto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda._

_O moreno, contudo, sentia-se cada vez mais desconfortável com aquela situação. Aquilo estava sendo pior do que ele imaginara._

_- Ele correspondeu ao segundo beijo, irmão. Ele me beijou de volta... nessa segunda vez, ele realmente me beijou... – e o bonito sorriso abriu-se ainda mais – Eu sempre sonhei em beijar Hyoga, sempre tentei imaginar como seria a sensação. E ontem... eu descobri. É bem verdade que, na primeira vez, foi algo extremamente constrangedor. Mas, depois... aquele beijo foi muito mais do que sempre imaginei que seria. Foi um beijo envolvente, carinhoso e vigoroso ao mesmo tempo... – os olhos esmeralda agora brilhavam, cheios de vida – Aquele beijo me fez sentir o centro do mundo, como se tudo ao meu redor desaparecesse e nada mais importasse... Entende o que estou dizendo, irmão?_

_Ikki se remexeu sobre a cama. Ele entendia muito bem o que Shun estava dizendo. Entendia bem até demais. E, agora, algo dentro dele o incomodava profundamente. Havia um misto de sensações e o cavaleiro de Fênix odiava-se por se sentir assim. Agora, ele não estava apenas preocupado com seu irmão caçula. Agora, além do sentimento de culpa por estar com a pessoa que seu irmão amava com tanta intensidade, ele também sentia... ciúmes. Era algo irracional, ele sabia bem. Mas não conseguia controlar. Não entendia como, em uma situação como aquela, seu coração conseguia se dividir entre sentimentos tão distintos. Por um lado, desejava pedir perdão a Shun por tudo o que fizera... por outro, não conseguia conceber a ideia de que também seu irmão provara dos lábios do Cisne naquela noite... e fora correspondido. Aquela situação estava ficando insustentável e ele já não sabia como levar aquela conversa adiante._

_Shun percebeu que o irmão não estava se sentindo nada confortável com aquele assunto, mas acreditava que isso se devia ao fato de Ikki, como seu irmão super-protetor, ter dificuldades em aceitar que o caçula já era bem crescido para muitas coisas:_

_- Desculpe se esse assunto incomoda você, irmão. Mas é que eu estava precisando mesmo falar a respeito._

_O protegido pela constelação de Fênix murmurou algo ininteligível, pois não sabia o que dizer. Shun, ainda pensando que era muito difícil para seu irmão enxergá-lo como um homem adulto, disse:_

_- Normalmente, eu conversaria sobre isso com Hyoga, já que ele é o meu melhor amigo. Além disso, sei como você não gosta de falar sobre esse tipo de intimidade, Ikki. Mas veja como a vida é irônica... Ele, nesse caso, é a última pessoa com quem eu poderia falar a respeito. Por isso, chamei você. Por isso, não quis que chamassem Hyoga para falar comigo..._

_Os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso radiante que havia despontado no rosto do mais novo desfizeram-se tão logo o rapaz recordou-se do motivo que o fazia estar naquele estado:_

_- Eu disse a Shiryu e Seiya que nem adiantaria procurarem por Hyoga, já que ele não estava na mansão. Quando me perguntaram onde ele estava então, precisei mentir. É no que dá não medir as palavras antes de falar... _

_Ikki permanecia em silêncio, a cabeça baixa e apertando as mãos uma na outra, com força._

_- Então eu disse que Hyoga havia se cansado muito com a festa e que, antes mesmo de seu término, ele decidiu ir embora descansar. Aí, eu inventei que, como ele estava exausto, preferiu ir para o apartamento que Camus e Milo compraram para ele. E pedi que não o importunassem, chamando-o para vir falar comigo. Ao menos, eles respeitaram meu desejo. Não estou pronto para ver ou falar com Hyoga agora..._

_- No entanto, ele está lá embaixo, querendo falar com você. – soltou Ikki, sem entender bem por que disse isso. Lá no fundo, porém, ele sabia. Essa conversa havia se desvirtuado e muito do propósito inicial. O moreno não tinha imaginado que as coisas seguiriam esse caminho e não esperava, principalmente, sentir ciúmes numa situação como aquela. Acabou, de certa forma, entendendo que não conseguiria atingir seu intento sozinho. Precisava que Hyoga estivesse ali._

_- Ele está aí? Quando ele chegou?_

_- Junto comigo. A gente... – tentou começar o cavaleiro de Fênix, aproveitando a deixa. Uma luta interna se apoderava de Ikki. Em parte, ele queria que Hyoga estivesse ali, ao seu lado, como se isso pudesse facilitar a situação. Ao mesmo tempo, não achava que isso seria certo. Acreditava que tinha de fazer isso sozinho. Achava que, primeiro, por serem irmãos, era ele quem teria de falar com Shun._

_- Eu... eu não estou pronto... eu não quero vê-lo agora... Não posso! Não posso! – falou Shun, interrompendo o irmão e levantando-se abruptamente da cama, para andar em círculos pelo quarto._

_- Calma, Shun! – disse Ikki, levantando-se também para tentar acalmar o mais novo._

_- Você não entende, irmão... eu não posso... eu não consigo falar com ele! Não agora! Não ainda... – e algumas lágrimas surgiram no canto dos olhos verde-esmeralda._

_O moreno respirou fundo. Essa imagem era a que ele mais temia. Seu irmão, fragilizado, tremendo em seus braços, sofrendo por sua culpa..._

_- Ontem, depois do beijo, ele... ele... – as lágrimas saíam em maior quantidade – Eu não entendo até agora o que aconteceu! Estava tudo indo bem, parecia que tudo ia dar certo... Mas então... depois daquele beijo... daquele beijo maravilhoso... ele se separou de mim e... Eu não entendo, eu não entendo...! – e refugiou a cabeça cansada no peito forte do irmão, tentando abafar seus soluços._

_Ikki, que simplesmente não conseguia encontrar qualquer palavra de conforto para oferecer a seu irmão naquele momento, passou a acariciar as madeixas esverdeadas. Sentia que, em seus próprios olhos, algumas lágrimas começavam a despontar._

_- Ele me disse que... – voltou a falar, após acalmar os soluços - ...que está apaixonado, Ikki... – disse, por fim, com a voz baixa e o rosto ainda escondido no peito do irmão._

_O moreno não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Ouvir que Hyoga estava apaixonado por ele, mesmo naquela situação, aquecia seu dolorido coração. Mas logo se repreendeu: como ele podia sorrir em um momento como aquele, em que seu irmão padecia tanto? E o pior: sorrir por conta do mesmo motivo que trazia tanta dor ao caçula! Isso era inconcebível!_

_- Ele me disse que estava apaixonado por uma pessoa completamente errada para ele. – continuou Shun – Mas isso, pelo visto, não era motivo forte o suficiente para fazer com que desistisse dele. Tanto que, logo após o nosso beijo, ele saiu para ir atrás dessa pessoa... Ao menos, é o que pareceu. – a voz de Shun vinha agora revestida não apenas de dor, mas também de alguma indignação – E eu fiquei aqui, ainda com alguma esperança de que, sei lá... Ele fosse voltar. Tentei então beber para esquecer, porque a cada minuto que passava e eu me dava conta de que ele não voltava, meu coração parecia ser esmagado por uma dor absurda. Passei a noite em claro, esperando pelo Hyoga. Mas ele nunca voltou. – suspirou – Foi a pior noite da minha vida..._

_Ikki se via novamente dividido entre sensações diversas. Primeiro, foi invadido por um sentimento não muito agradável, ao ouvir de seu irmão que Hyoga dissera ser ele a pessoa completamente errada para se apaixonar. É verdade que ele mesmo achava isso, mas saber que Hyoga pensava assim machucou-o mais do que imaginava ser possível. Ao mesmo tempo, ridicularizou-se internamente por ter cogitado a possibilidade, mesmo que inconscientemente, de ser bom o suficiente para o jovem russo. A quem ele queria enganar?_

_E depois, ao escutar a última frase proferida pelo jovem Andrômeda... a culpa veio pesar-lhe ainda mais. Havia sido a pior noite da vida de seu irmão... e a melhor de toda a sua vida. Não; isso definitivamente não estava certo..._

_- Entende por que não posso vê-lo agora? Entende, irmão? – o mais jovem agora encarava aquelas safiras azuis – Não quero que ele veja o estado em que estou. Não quero que ele fique com pena de mim... Já me sinto humilhado o bastante... e se Hyoga entrar por aquela porta e me vir desse jeito... vai querer se explicar... vai querer me fazer entender... vai me falar mais sobre a pessoa que ele ama, tentando me fazer aceitar de forma mais positiva... e isso vai me matar, simplesmente porque essa pessoa não sou eu. Sei que ele teria a melhor das intenções nesse caso, mas eu não suportaria. Eu ficaria arrasado... mais ainda. – e ficou olhando para algum ponto invisível da parede, com os olhos totalmente sem brilho e sem vida._

_O moreno agora já tinha a certeza de que tudo aquilo estava muito errado. Não; não falaria para Shun nada sobre o ocorrido na noite passada. E não falaria nada a respeito porque acabara de decidir que colocaria um fim a tudo aquilo agora mesmo. Ele não ficaria com Hyoga. Não poderia. E isso era o certo. Ikki não podia ser o responsável por trazer tanta dor a seu irmão. Não; ele se prometera sempre cuidar de Shun e agora, mais que nunca, tinha de protegê-lo. O cavaleiro de Fênix jamais poderia ser feliz à custa do sofrimento de seu próprio irmão. Isso não poderia ocorrer; jamais...! E quanto a Hyoga... oras! O russo estaria muito melhor sem ele. Aliás, o próprio cavaleiro de Cisne sabia disso! Ele mesmo não havia dito que Ikki era a pessoa completamente errada para si? Pois então... alguém tinha de fazer o que era certo. E Ikki faria o que era certo. _

_Afastou um pouco o irmão de si, em um gesto que indicava que era melhor terminarem aquela conversa por ali. Precisava urgentemente falar com Hyoga. E tinha de falar com o loiro o quanto antes porque tinha medo de suas certezas se enfraquecerem... _

_- Irmão... – falou Shun, entendendo que a conversa, que mais fora um monólogo, havia terminado - Obrigado. – e tentou um sorriso._

_- Obrigado pelo quê? Eu não ajudei em nada. – as palavras duras de Ikki nunca foram tão sinceras._

_- Ajudou, sim. Eu precisava muito desabafar. E eu sei o quanto você teve de se esforçar para ouvir os meus lamentos..._

_E mais essa agora. Shun estava lhe agradecendo? Ikki não conseguia mais suportar essa situação. Levantou-se rápido da cama e começou a caminhar em direção à porta, quando ouviu o caçula dizer:_

_- Irmão! Posso pedir só mais um favor?_

_Ikki virou-se para o jovem de cabelos da cor da esperança e, com um esboço de sorriso, acenou com a cabeça._

_- Diga a Hyoga que eu não posso vê-lo agora, mas que ele não fique chateado comigo. Tente explicar a ele que... que eu não posso porque... porque... – Andrômeda se via seriamente angustiado._

_- Pode deixar. Eu farei com que ele entenda._

_- Mas não brigue com ele, irmão! Por favor!_

_- Fique tranquilo quanto a isso, Shun._

_- Ah! E tente não falar disso na frente dos outros... eu... gostaria que isso ficasse só entre a gente... e Hyoga, claro, afinal ele está envolvido. Mas quanto menos gente souber, melhor..._

_- Tudo bem, vou tentar. Mas o problema é que os três ainda devem estar em cima do Hyoga. Estão muito preocupados com ele e não sei se nos deixarão ter uma conversa privada._

_- Mande-os subir, então. Diga que estou melhor e quero falar com eles. Aí, enquanto eles estiverem aqui, você fala com o Hyoga._

_- Está bem. – ia saindo quando, já perto da porta, virou-se novamente para o Amamiya mais novo e lhe disse – Mas promete que, se eu fizer isso, você vai se cuidar? Vai tomar um banho e se alimentar para se recuperar dessa noite?_

_- Prometo que sim, irmão. – e um sorriso singelo desenhou-se no rosto de Shun. Assegurando-se de que seu irmão ficaria bem, Ikki pôde finalmente deixar o quarto._

_Lá embaixo, encontrou os quatro na biblioteca, que tentavam disfarçar o nervosismo cada um à sua maneira: Saori conversava com Seiya sobre algumas coisas da Fundação, enquanto Shiryu tentava ler algo em um livro em suas mãos. Hyoga, por sua vez, estava próximo à janela, olhando nervosamente para fora, enquanto tamborilava o parapeito da janela com a ponta dos dedos._

_Quando viram Ikki entrando no aposento, todos interromperam essas atividades para encarar o homem de cabelos azulados, em um silêncio cheio de ansiedade, esperando que este lhes falasse sobre como tinha sido a conversa:_

_- Já está tudo bem. – adiantou-se o moreno para responder à previsível pergunta – Foi apenas cansaço, mesmo. E ele não quis que vocês o vissem porque, ontem, ele acabou bebendo para aliviar o estresse e passou da conta. Falei com ele a respeito e assegurei que vocês não irão julgá-lo por causa disso. Aí, ele aceitou ver vocês. Podem subir; ele os está esperando._

_Os quatro então começaram a se dirigir para fora da biblioteca, quando Ikki interceptou Hyoga:_

_- Menos você... Pato. – disse Ikki, tentando fingir uma naturalidade que ele não sentia naquele momento – Shun não quer vê-lo agora porque... ele não quer que você se culpe pelo estado dele._

_Hyoga parou e ficou a encarar os olhos azuis escuros de Ikki. Só de se ver envolvido por aquele olhar, o moreno sentiu que estava prestes a desistir do que tinha de fazer._

_- É, acho melhor você ficar aqui, Hyoga. É melhor se poupar. Se Shun está bem, então não precisamos ir todos lá para cima. – apressou-se em dizer Saori, tentando fazer Hyoga não sentir-se mal por aquela exclusão. _

_- Tudo bem. – respondeu o rapaz loiro, sem tirar os olhos de Ikki – Eu fico, então. Digam a ele que espero que melhore._

_- Pode deixar. – falou Seiya, para logo em seguida ir atrás de Saori, que já havia deixado o aposento. O último a sair foi Shiryu, que mais uma vez percebera a troca de olhares entre os dois amigos._

_Ao se verem finalmente sozinhos, Hyoga tratou de fechar a porta da biblioteca e, cruzando os braços, voltou a encarar o moreno:_

_- E então? Como foi?_

_Pelo tom de voz utilizado pelo loiro, Ikki percebeu que Hyoga já havia entendido que a conversa não tinha saído de acordo com o desejado:_

_- Eu não contei para ele. – limitou-se a responder._

_- Imaginei. – respondeu Hyoga – Pelo modo como você chegou aqui, deu para perceber._

_Ikki nada respondeu. Estava buscando forças para o que tinha de fazer. Porque ele precisava fazer. Tinha de fazer. Era o certo. Ele tinha certeza disso... Ou, pelo menos, queria acreditar que tinha._

_- Está certo. Eu... sei que não é fácil. – retomou o russo, abrandando a voz – Talvez agora não fosse mesmo o melhor momento para falarmos com ele. Tudo bem; podemos esperar um pouco para contar a ele. Quem sabe amanhã ele já não esteja..._

_- Nós não vamos contar a ele, Hyoga. – cortou Ikki._

_O cavaleiro de Cisne emudeceu. Havia escutado bem?_

_- E não vamos contar porque... não há mais motivos para isso._

_- Não há? – retrucou Hyoga – Você quer esconder isso do seu irmão?_

_- A única coisa que vou omitir dele foi o ocorrido de ontem à noite. Ele não precisa saber disso, porque foi um erro. Um erro que vou corrigir agora. Não há mais nada entre a gente. Aliás, nunca houve de fato e por isso mesmo nunca mais vai haver qualquer coisa nesse sentido. Aquilo foi uma loucura! Eu não sei onde estávamos com a cabeça... – e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos azulados – Eu acho que bebi um pouco demais, você também deve ter extrapolado... Não pensamos no que estávamos fazendo. Não estávamos no nosso juízo perfeito. E eu não vou falar para ele sobre uma grande besteira que cometemos, pois isso só serviria para magoá-lo. Não; isso termina aqui._

_Ikki falou tudo de forma apressada, como se precisasse soltar tudo de uma só vez. Tinha medo de que, se falasse mais pausadamente, acabasse perdendo suas convicções._

_Hyoga, por sua vez, ouviu a tudo aquilo calado. E, depois que o cavaleiro de Fênix terminou tudo o que tinha para dizer, o russo manteve-se ainda em silêncio, com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Mas Ikki não pôde ver essa expressão, uma vez que, durante todo aquele esbaforido discurso, ele evitou a todo custo fixar sua vista no loiro. E agora, naquele silêncio, mantinha seu olhar preso a uma prateleira que ficava a seu lado._

_- Ikki. – falou o Cisne, por fim – Olha para mim._

_O mais velho dos cavaleiros cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão. Aquilo não era só difícil, era extremamente doloroso..._

_- Ei... – falou o loiro, com a voz carregada de ternura – Olha para mim... – e, aproximando-se mais do moreno, levou sua mão ao rosto amargurado para erguê-lo de modo que eles pudessem se olhar nos olhos._

_- Eu te amo... lembra? – disse, fitando os olhos escuros e já marejados de lágrimas – E não estou disposto a desistir de você. Está me entendendo? – e sorriu – Não foi um erro, Ikki. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu..._

_- Na verdade, não sei. – replicou, afastando-se de Hyoga – Afinal, eu sou a pessoa completamente errada para você, não é mesmo?_

_- Como? – e uma expressão de surpresa estampou-se no rosto do jovem russo – Quem..._

_- Shun me contou que você falou isso para ele ontem. Logo depois de você ter correspondido ao beijo dele. Lembrou agora? – a voz de Ikki vinha carregada de uma agressividade que nem mesmo o moreno sabia de onde vinha. Ele não queria brigar com Hyoga. No entanto, uma mágoa que, segundo Ikki, sequer deveria existir, fazia com que palavras saltassem indevidamente de seus lábios, sem que ele pudesse se controlar. E Ikki odiava quando não conseguia estar no pleno controle de suas ações._

_- Ah... – e Hyoga abriu os olhos, em um gesto de quem finalmente entendia do que outro estava falando – Mas, Ikki... você entendeu errado... O que eu quis dizer era..._

_Começou a tentar se explicar, porém foram interrompidos; a porta da biblioteca abriu-se bruscamente, e por ela entrou o cavaleiro de Aquário._

_- Hyoga! Até que enfim o encontrei... – e, ao perceber que seu pupilo não estava só, dirigiu um olhar não muito amistoso para Ikki._

_- Mestre, você pode esperar um pouco? Estou no meio de uma coisa importante aqui. – falou o loiro, muito sério._

_Camus olhou para Ikki com ar de grande reprovação, o que foi claramente percebido por Hyoga. Mas ele já esperava por uma atitude desse tipo. Afinal, o que ele poderia esperar do aquariano após a conversa que tiveram na véspera?_

_No entanto, sem dar a Camus a chance de responder, Ikki é quem falou:_

_- Não tem nada de importante sendo discutido aqui. Com licença. – e saiu do aposento com pressa, sem que Hyoga tivesse tempo de reagir._

_- Ikki, espere! – gritou o russo, para se fazer ouvir, apressando-se para ir atrás do outro._

_- Hyoga, deixe-o ir. – disse Camus, segurando o rapaz pelo braço._

_- Mestre... solte-me. - o jovem loiro olhou para o aquariano com tanta firmeza que Camus se viu sem escolha e acabou fazendo o que seu discípulo lhe pedia._

_Assim que se viu livre, Hyoga correu a vasculhar os cômodos que ficavam próximos à biblioteca, esperando encontrar Ikki em algum deles, mas foi em vão. Ouviu então o barulho da moto vindo de fora e correu para a frente da casa, porém já era tarde. Ikki já havia subido em sua moto, que tinha ficado por lá, e atravessava velozmente o jardim, rumo aos portões da mansão. Hyoga conseguiu apenas ver quando o outro já ganhava a rua, como tantas vezes ocorrera no passado. E, como tantas vezes também já acontecera, sentiu o coração apertar ao ver a imagem daquele homem afastando-se dele..._

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

_**Continuação do Flashback**_

_Chegou ao seu apartamento com a cabeça dando voltas. Tentara se acalmar, rodando com a sua moto pela cidade, como muitas vezes já fizera antes, mas isso de nada adiantara. Ikki tinha consciência de que estava fugindo, mas não se julgava covarde por isso. Aprendera, a duras penas, que, às vezes, o melhor era esquecer, ignorar... abandonar. Havia muitas coisas na vida que não podiam ser do jeito que gostaríamos e, em vez de ficar se amargurando por isso, lamentando o que não se pode ter, era melhor seguir em frente. E deixar o resto para trás. _

_Não; Ikki não iria se considerar um covarde. Pelo contrário: o que estava fazendo exigia muita força e auto-controle. Não era nada fácil, definitivamente... mas era o certo. Estava fazendo o que era certo para todos._

_Então... por que aquela maldita sensação de que estava tudo errado não o deixava em paz? Por que ele não conseguia acreditar nas suas próprias razões? Por que o seu maior desejo era voltar para aquela mansão? Por que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser voltar para os braços do..._

_- Droga! Desse jeito, não vou conseguir me controlar..._

_Julgando que a única forma de evitar uma recaída seria deixando a cidade o quanto antes, resolveu voltar para o seu apartamento e fazer as malas. Precisava se afastar o máximo possível de Hyoga, para não ceder à terrível tentação de seguir os seus impulsos, agindo de forma irracional._

_Não teve paciência para esperar o elevador. Queria partir o quanto antes. Nem iria se dar o trabalho de avisar alguém de sua partida. Aliás, ninguém estranharia essa atitude, já que Ikki não costumava dar satisfações sobre aonde estava indo, ou quando estava indo. _

_Subiu as escadas com pressa. Quando finalmente alcançou o seu andar, sentia o coração bater apressadamente, como se este pudesse alertá-lo de que estava cometendo um grande erro. Mas Ikki estava disposto a ignorar todos os sinais que seu próprio corpo lhe dava._

_Caminhava a passos largos quando, ao virar o corredor e finalmente chegar ao seu apartamento, foi tomado de surpresa: sentado em frente à porta, estava Hyoga._

_- Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, você ia aparecer. – disse o russo, levantando-se._

_Ikki não conseguiu encontrar palavras para dizer qualquer coisa. A imagem de Hyoga estava presente em sua mente desde que ele deixara a mansão e, vê-lo ali, agora, na sua frente, fazia parecer que o jovem russo tinha pulado da sua imaginação para o mundo real. E então percebeu que o sentimento que se apoderava dele naquele instante era algo como a felicidade por ver um desejo concretizado. Mas calou rápido esse sentimento, antes que crescesse de modo que ele não fosse mais capaz de controlar. E ele _tinha_ que se controlar._

_- Precisamos conversar. – falou o russo, demonstrando preocupação em sua voz._

_Ikki, que continuava calado, abriu a porta e deixou que o loiro entrasse. E, antes que ele mesmo passasse por aquela porta, respirou fundo. Tinha de manter a cabeça fria._

_- O que você quer? – conseguiu dizer o moreno, por fim, com o tom mais impessoal que conseguiu aplicar a sua voz, enquanto trancava a porta._

_- Já disse; precisamos conversar._

_- E eu achei ter deixado claro que não há o que conversar. – falava, enquanto deixava as chaves sobre uma mesa. Buscava agir de forma natural, para não demonstrar o quanto aquela simples presença o deixava abalado._

_- Você pode até ter dito isso, mas eu não concordei. E você saiu sem me dar chance de dizer qualquer coisa. – respondeu Hyoga, indo atrás de Ikki que, após jogar sua jaqueta sobre o sofá da sala, encaminhou-se para a cozinha._

_- Tudo bem, então fale agora. – disse, abrindo a geladeira – Mas fale rápido, porque estou de saída. – e pegou uma garrafa com água._

_- Você acabou de chegar._

_- Mas não pretendo ficar. Vim apenas porque precisava pegar algumas coisas antes de partir. – e começou a beber, em grandes goles, a água da garrafa, enquanto regressava à sala._

_- E... para onde você vai?_

_- Ainda não decidi. – respondeu o cavaleiro de Fênix, que agora folheava, em pé, uma revista que estava sobre a mesa._

_- Ah... Então essa decisão foi tomada às pressas._

_- Se foi às pressas ou não; isso não te diz respeito. – falou Ikki, ainda folheando a revista e sem dirigir seu olhar para o outro. Evitava, a todo custo, encontrar os olhos de Hyoga._

_- É claro que me diz respeito. Essa é uma atitude típica sua. Você está fugindo. – replicou o russo, cruzando os braços._

_- E se estiver? O que você tem a ver com isso? – disse Ikki, finalmente levantando o rosto para encontrar o olhar acusativo de Hyoga._

_- Tudo. Afinal, é de mim que você está fugindo._

_- Você e essa sua mania de achar que é sempre o motivo de tudo... – bufou o rapaz de cabelos azulados que, para fugir novamente daquele contato visual, dirigiu-se até o sofá, com a revista que folheava em mãos._

_- Ikki, para com isso. Olha pra mim. – falou Hyoga, com a voz firme._

_O Amamiya mais velho parou então de virar desinteressadamente as páginas da revista, mas não encarou o cavaleiro de Cisne._

_- O que foi que o Shun falou para você? O que ele pode ter te falado que te fez ficar assim...? – Hyoga conseguia passar sua angústia pela voz._

_Ikki não estava disposto a entrar em detalhes sobre a conversa que tivera com Shun. Relembrar as palavras doloridas de seu irmão, rever em sua mente a imagem do caçula tão fragilizado, doía-lhe mais do que podia suportar. Decidiu acabar logo com aquilo:_

_- Shun não disse nada de mais. Eu é que repensei o que se passou e percebi que estávamos cometendo um erro. Só isso._

_- Eu não acredito no que está dizendo. Tenho certeza de que não pensa assim._

_- Acredite no que quiser. Não me importo com o que acha ou deixa de achar. – respondeu Ikki, levantando-se de supetão e jogando a revista no sofá, com força – E agora, que tal ir embora? Você já está me enchendo a paciência._

_Ikki caminhou com pressa até a porta e abriu-a para indicar ao outro que era para ele sair agora. Hyoga observou esse gesto sem mover um músculo. Não estava disposto a ceder._

_- Vai ficar aí parado? – perguntou o moreno, irritado._

_- Vou. Não irei a lugar algum até você me falar a verdade._

_- Você quer a verdade? Então eu te falo a verdade! – respondeu, batendo a porta – Nós não servimos para ficar juntos! Não temos nada a ver um com o outro! E é um erro, sim, persistir em algo assim...!_

_- Você está falando sem pensar. Eu não acho que..._

_- É claro que acha! Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que é um erro! Ontem mesmo você disse isso para o Shun! Eu sou a pessoa completamente errada para você! Não é assim?_

_Hyoga suspirou. Pelo visto, a forma como isso chegou até Ikki o fez entender tudo errado:_

_- Ikki, o que eu estava querendo dizer era que..._

_- Não precisa se explicar. Não tem por que explicar. Você está certo, é isso mesmo. Somos muito diferentes; isso nunca ia dar certo._

_- Acha mesmo que somos tão diferentes assim?_

_- Claro. Você é o tipo de pessoa que combina com o Shun, não comigo. _

_- E que tipo de pessoa combinaria com você?_

_- Nenhum. Eu sou um caso perdido, está bem? E, agora, será que dá para você me deixar em paz?_

_Ao ouvir essas palavras de Ikki, Hyoga compreendia melhor por que as palavras ditas ontem por ele magoavam tanto o moreno. Mas era preciso fazê-lo entender. E ele o faria entender:_

**Know all about,  
Yeah, 'bout your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

_**Sei tudo sobre**_

_**Sim, sobre a sua reputação**_

_**E agora esse é o limite para uma situação de partir o coração**_

_- Está bem. Eu vou. Mas antes vou explicar o que eu quis dizer ontem..._

_- Já disse que não adianta... _

_- Acho que você tem razão. – interrompeu Hyoga – Somos muito diferentes. Tão diferentes que deve ser mesmo inconcebível a ideia de ficarmos juntos..._

_Ikki calou-se ao ouvir essas palavras do russo. Apesar de estar tentando se convencer disso, ouvir tal coisa do loiro não era nada agradável._

_- Sim; eu conheço a sua reputação. Você não se preocupa com os outros, gosta de estar só, detesta que invadam o seu espaço ou lhe façam cobranças... Resumindo: você não é o tipo de pessoa mais indicado para se ter um relacionamento._

_O protegido pela constelação de Fênix baixou os olhos._

_- ... Afinal, com uma reputação dessas, seria ingenuidade envolver-se com você e achar que não se terá o coração partido._

_- Ótimo. Se sabe disso tudo, então o que ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, com alguma mágoa._

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are**

_**Mas eu não posso fazer nada se fico sem reação**_

_**Toda vez que eu estou onde você está**_

_- Não tenho muita escolha. – sorriu Hyoga – Sempre que estou perto de você, eu perco a razão. _

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**

_**Você entra pela porta e minha resistência vai embora**_

_**Diz meu nome e eu não posso mais lutar contra**_

_- Eu sempre soube que estava brincando com fogo… literalmente. – e olhou para Ikki com um sorriso provocante nos lábios – Toda vez que eu te via... – suspirou – Era só você chegar à mansão que eu ficava agitado de um modo que não conseguia controlar. Isso me revoltava, porque eu, um cavaleiro de gelo, deveria ter pleno controle de minhas ações... Mas o que eu podia fazer? Era só ver você entrando pela porta que eu perdia a noção das coisas... Era só ouvir você falar o meu nome e eu já desistia de lutar contra esses sentimentos que me dominavam..._

_Ikki soltou um meio sorriso. Gostou de saber que causava esse tipo de reação no loiro._

_- Como era praticamente impossível ignorar o que eu sentia… então eu tentei transformar esses sentimentos em algo que eu pudesse aceitar. Então, admiti que sentia coisas muito fortes por você, mas mudei os sentimentos na minha cabeça. A atração que eu sentia, por exemplo, foi racionalmente convertida em aversão. Porque, em relação a você, eu não poderia esperar outro sentimento da minha parte..._

**Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much**

_**Oh, eu sei, eu deveria partir**_

_**Mas eu simplesmente preciso demais do seu toque**_

_- Não fazia sentido, como talvez não faça até hoje. Por isso, há lógica no que você diz. Se somos tão diferentes, e eu tenho consciência disso... o que estou fazendo aqui? – e começou a se aproximar do moreno – Se eu, racionalmente, deveria odiá-lo... –Ikki permanecia estático e com os olhos fixos naquela figura que vinha tão seguramente na sua direção – Então, o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? – e já estava bem próximo do outro._

_- Hyoga, eu... – tentou dizer, com a voz rouca._

_- Não tem sentido. Eu deveria ir embora. Mas, Ikki... – e passou a mão pelas mechas azuis do moreno – Ficar perto de você assim só me faz perceber o quanto eu preciso... tocar em você... – e os olhos azuis claros soltavam faíscas de desejo, enquanto as mãos atraíam o rosto de Ikki para mais perto – O quanto eu preciso... beijar você... – e os lábios se uniram em um beijo que se traduzia em uma mistura de dor e desejo... _

_- Não, Hyoga! – falou Ikki, interrompendo o beijo bruscamente – Não podemos... É errado, eu... Eu sou a pessoa errada para você, lembra? – essa última frase foi proferida não com mágoa, como das outras vezes. Agora, o moreno parecia falar mais para lembrar a si mesmo desse fato._

_- É errado eu amar você...?_

_- Hyoga, você não pode… Não deve me amar..._

**Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do  
shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**

_**Amar você, é, eu realmente não deveria fazer isso**_

_**Não deveria querer passar meu tempo com você**_

_**Eu deveria tentar ser forte**_

_**Mas, querido, você é o tipo certo de errado**_

_**Sim, querido, você é o tipo certo de errado**_

_- Está bem, pode até ser que eu não deva mesmo. Talvez eu não deva amar você, talvez eu não deva ficar com você... Eu deveria ser mais forte, não é mesmo? Mas eu não consigo, Ikki... E não consigo porque, se você é mesmo a pessoa errada para mim... Então você é o tipo certo de errado..._

_- Hyoga, isso é um erro... – Ikki ia falando com cada vez menos convicção – Aonde você acha que isso pode nos levar? Você mesmo disse; a minha reputação não é nada boa... eu não tenho muito a lhe oferecer..._

**Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'  
'Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms**

_**Pode ser um erro**_

_**Um erro que estou cometendo**_

_**Mas o que você está me dando eu fico feliz em receber**_

_**Porque ninguém nunca me fez sentir**_

_**Do jeito que eu me sinto quando estou em seus braços**_

_- Que seja um erro, então. Eu já não me importo. E eu não quero de você mais do que você pode me dar, Ikki. Contanto que eu possa ficar nos seus braços, eu não me importo com mais nada..._

_- Não se importa com o que os outros vão dizer? Não se importa com o que o seu mestre diria a respeito?_

_- Não. Aliás, ele já me deixou claro o que pensa... tanto ontem quanto hoje. – disse Hyoga, voltando a se aproximar perigosamente de Ikki, que havia tentado afastar-se dele._

_- Mesmo? E... o que ele pensa...?_

_- Ele não acha boa ideia, mas como eu disse... Não me importo. – com um sorriso sedutor, o rapaz russo ia encurralando o cavaleiro de Fênix contra a parede – Aliás, as pessoas podem dizer o que quiserem... Mas se elas soubessem o que acontece quando estamos assim... – e beijou o moreno, que, dessa vez, não soube apresentar mais resistência – ... elas nunca mais falariam nada... – e, enquanto mordiscava a orelha do outro, usou seu próprio corpo para imprensar o de Ikki contra a parede, provocando um gemido de prazer no homem de cabelos azulados._

**They say you're somethin' I should do without  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

_**Eles dizem que você é algo sem o qual eu deveria ficar**_

_**Eles não sabem o que acontece quando as luzes se apagam**_

_**Não há meio de explicar**_

_**Todo o prazer faz valer a dor**_

_Os beijos começaram a crescer e Ikki já não conseguia mais pensar. Tudo aquilo que antes ele acreditava que era o certo, parecia não fazer o menor sentido agora... e o mundo voltava a se resumir a eles dois... e estar ali era a única coisa lógica para Ikki naquele momento._

_Entretanto, como se fosse uma despedida da sanidade que o abandonava, o moreno ainda conseguiu, em meio a beijos e carícias ardentes e utilizando os resquícios da razão que ainda lhe sobravam, perguntar:_

_- Hyoga... você tem certeza...? – falou, ofegante._

_- Tenho... – respondeu o loiro, sem interromper os beijos cada vez mais lascivos – Não há mais para onde correr... até porque sempre que eu corro... é para você. – e, afastando um pouco o rosto, para poder encarar aquelas safiras azuis – Eu não posso... __Eu não quero mais ficar sem você, Ikki..._

**I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah **

_**Eu deveria tentar correr, mas simplesmente não consigo**_

_**Porque toda vez que eu corro, é para você**_

_**Não consigo ficar sem o que você faz para mim**_

_**Eu não me importo se estou indo fundo demais**_

* * *

_Estavam os dois deitados na cama, depois de se amarem com ardor, desespero e lágrimas. Hyoga pensara que, depois disso, havia conseguido acalmar o atormentado espírito do cavaleiro de Fênix. Porém, ao tentar abraçar-se a Ikki, sentiu o corpo do outro ficar tenso:_

_- O que foi?_

_- Nada._

_O rapaz loiro entendeu que, talvez, fosse interessante conversar um pouco mais. Remexeu-se na cama para ficar em uma posição que o permitisse fitar o moreno:_

_- Sabe... depois de ontem, eu mudei muito a minha opinião a seu respeito. – e sorriu, com ternura._

_- Como assim?_

_- Ontem, quando você me levou à cafeteria... – e riu – Está certo; na verdade, você só estava querendo ajudar o Shun, mas mesmo assim... Eu percebi que você não é exatamente aquela imagem que gosta de passar para outras pessoas. A sua tal "reputação" é um tanto enganosa. _

_O moreno olhava para Hyoga tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar. O loiro, com ar divertido, continuou:_

_- Você se preocupa, sim, com as outras pessoas Ikki. Ontem, você demonstrou um cuidado comigo que eu... nunca sonharia em receber de você. Tudo bem que você me tratou daquele jeito porque queria agradar ao Shun, mas..._

_- Não. – cortou Ikki – Quero dizer, não foi só pelo Shun. Inicialmente, podia até ser, mas... – passou a mão pelos cabelos, um pouco nervoso – Eu realmente fiquei preocupado com você, Hyoga._

_O cavaleiro de Cisne exibiu um bonito sorriso ao ouvir essas palavras. Ouvir que Ikki se preocupara com ele era muito significativo._

_- Você se preocupa com as outras pessoas, está vendo? Só tem dificuldade de mostrar isso às vezes, porque... – suspirou – ... porque você teve uma vida muito mais difícil que todos nós, Ikki. _

_O cavaleiro de Fênix virou o rosto. Não gostava de conversar sobre esse assunto._

_- Desculpe. – emendou Hyoga – Sei que não é fácil para você falar a respeito. E eu entendo que precise de um espaço, para falar sobre essas coisas somente quando se sentir à vontade._

_Ikki voltou a olhar para Hyoga. O russo o encarava firmemente:_

_- E eu te entendo porque também sou assim. Sabe o que isso significa?_

_O moreno não respondeu, apesar de entender o que o outro queria dizer:_

_- Significa que não somos tão diferentes assim. – e aproximou-se para beijar o Amamiya mais velho com carinho – Quero dizer... temos muitas diferenças, sim... Mas elas fazem com que tudo fique ainda mais interessante. Não dizem que os opostos se atraem?_

_- Dizem; mas não é bom levar isso ao pé da letra. Afinal, se as diferenças foram muito grandes, é meio complicado dar certo. É como querer misturar água e óleo..._

_- No nosso caso, acho que seria fogo e gelo... – sorriu – Por isso mesmo, volto a dizer. Não somos tão diferentes assim. Acho que possuímos semelhanças e diferenças que acabam se equilibrando bem. E eu acho que, lá no fundo, sempre soube disso, apesar de não admitir para mim mesmo. Minha atração por você nunca foi apenas física... – dizendo isso, deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do moreno – Claro que, nesse ponto, você não deixa nada a desejar... – e acariciava, com a ponta dos dedos, o tórax do outro – Mas eu sempre soube que você tinha algo a mais._

_- Algo a mais? – perguntou Ikki, como se aquilo fosse novidade para ele._

_- Ikki, você sabe o tamanho da admiração que eu tenho por você? – falou o mais jovem, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para poder voltar a encarar o outro._

_O protegido da constelação de Fênix não soube o que responder. Hyoga, como se esperasse essa reação, balançou a cabeça e continuou:_

_- Ikki, você passou por provações nessa vida que eu posso apenas imaginar. Seu treinamento foi o mais árduo, seu destino, o mais injusto... e, ainda assim... Você conseguiu se reerguer, renascer das cinzas... e se transformar nesse homem que é hoje. Eu sempre o respeitei muito por tudo isso. Sempre vi em você a força interna que, em mim, muitas vezes, me falta... – o olhar do Cisne tornou-se melancólico nesse momento – E, muitas vezes, eu me perguntei se teria chances de ser algo mais na sua vida. Sempre o tive em tão grande consideração que não sabia se você perderia seu tempo olhando para alguém como eu..._

_O moreno, que a essa altura parecia já bem mais relaxado, acariciava com delicadeza as madeixas loiras. Queria dizer ao loiro que ele nunca tinha passado despercebido... que ele mesmo encontrara muitas dificuldades para não deixar transparecer o tanto que o russo lhe chamava a atenção... Quis dizer tudo isso, mas preferiu se calar. Ainda estava receoso... Ainda não sabia se devia encarar essa relação como algo que poderia ter um futuro... E, se não pudesse... por que falar da dependência que ele tinha do cavaleiro de Cisne? Não, isso só iria dificultar as coisas ainda mais. Era melhor não dizer nada._

_Hyoga, ainda com a cabeça repousada sobre o peito do outro, disse, com a voz um pouco mais baixa:_

_- Eu sentia muita inveja de Shun nesse sentido. Você sempre dedicou a ele olhares tão carinhosos, sorrisos que ninguém mais via no seu rosto... Eu mesmo só conseguia vê-lo dessa forma de vez em quando, por estar perto de Shun... – e então voltou a se erguer para poder olhar o outro nos olhos – Agora, não sinto mais inveja. Mas eu estava certo... receber um olhar carinhoso seu é simplesmente... indescritível. Com um olhar, Ikki... com um olhar você conseguiu fazer toda a minha vida valer a pena. Por isso, eu digo... não venha tentar me convencer de novo que isso está errado. Porque as pessoas podem falar o quanto quiserem; no meu íntimo, eu sei... Nunca as coisas estiveram tão certas para mim como agora, quando estou com você. – e olhou para o moreno dando a entender que estava falando muito sério._

_Ikki ainda não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que o loiro lhe falava fazia-lhe bem... mas ele não sabia como se expressar._

_- Se acha mesmo que devemos nos separar... porque eu sei que ainda não está seguro do que quer... Mas se realmente pensar assim... Você está no seu direito. Ninguém é obrigado a ficar com outra pessoa. No entanto, você terá de me dar uma resposta melhor do que "isso está errado" ou algo do gênero. Se me disser que o motivo é porque _você_ não quer, então tudo bem. Eu saio por aquela porta e juro nunca mais importuná-lo. _

_E, voltando para o moreno um olhar verdadeiramente interrogativo, Hyoga respirou fundo, e perguntou:_

_- Então... É isso? Você... não me quer?_

_Como ele poderia responder a essa pergunta? Como poderia ele não querer aquele anjo? Entretanto, não poderia responder àquela pergunta, justamente porque, se o fizesse, magoaria um outro anjo: seu irmão._

_O cavaleiro de Fênix se via numa encruzilhada. Mais cedo, tivera a certeza de que precisava pôr um fim a tudo aquilo, mas, agora, tinha também a certeza de que não poderia viver sem Hyoga. E saber que o sentimento era recíproco dificultava sua decisão ainda mais._

_- Ikki... Você está se sentindo culpado, não é?_

_O moreno piscou os olhos e desviou seu olhar angustiado. Por que tudo tinha sempre de ser tão difícil com ele?_

_- Olha... eu também não quero machucar Shun. A amizade que tenho com ele é de grande importância para mim. Só que... eu nunca poderia corresponder aos sentimentos dele, Ikki. Não posso, e olha que eu tentei... – agora era a vez do Cisne desviar o olhar – Ontem, eu realmente correspondi ao outro beijo que ele me deu. Mas isso porque... eu estava pensando em você. – e os olhos de ambos voltaram a se encontrar._

_- Foi quando entendi que não adiantava lutar contra. Foi quando resolvi que era hora de fazer o que meu coração já me pedia há tanto tempo. Foi quando vim para cá com uma única certeza em mente: a de que você era a pessoa que eu queria. Simples assim..._

_- Não, Hyoga... Não é nada simples. – suspirou dolorosamente – Eu queria que tudo dependesse apenas de eu querer ou não, mas as coisas não funcionam dessa maneira..._

_- Por que não?_

_- Porque a decisão que nós tomarmos aqui vai repercutir na vida de outras pessoas. E devemos pensar nelas antes de decidir. Se nossa decisão trouxer muito sofrimento para uma outra pessoa, então não podemos... não devemos..._

_- Não, Ikki. – cortou Hyoga – Me desculpe, mas eu discordo. É a minha vida. Não posso dar um rumo à minha vida, pensando só no que os outros querem. É claro que devemos levar os outros em consideração, mas a decisão final deve ser tomada levando em conta que quem vai viver com essa decisão todos os dias... somos nós mesmos. _

_- Hyoga, você não entende..._

_- Talvez eu não entenda, mesmo. Então você vai ter que me explicar. Mas com clareza, por favor. Por exemplo: em vez de ficar falando que temos de nos preocupar com "pessoas", sejamos honestos. O grande problema aqui é o Shun, não é verdade?_

_- Também. Mas ele não é o único. Você disse que seu mestre não aprova que você..._

_- Eu já disse que não me importo. E que diferença isso faz? Eu sei que você não dá a menor importância para o que Camus pensa ou deixa de pensar..._

_- Mas você se preocupa, apesar de agora dizer que não se importa com o que ele pensa. E, se você se preocupa, eu me preocupo._

_- Então fique despreocupado, porque é assim que eu estou agora, Ikki... – sorriu o loiro – Ontem, você me ajudou a encarar alguns problemas com mais leveza e isso me fez muito bem. _

_- É diferente, Hyoga..._

_- Não é, não. Ontem, eu confessei a você que me sentia culpado porque não podia corresponder ao que Isaac sentia por mim e você me fez ver que eu não posso me culpar pelo que sinto. E, agora... algo bem semelhante está acontecendo: eu também não posso corresponder aos sentimentos que Shun tem por mim. Fico triste porque nunca quis magoar o seu irmão, mas o que posso fazer? Ele é meu amigo, por isso mesmo devo ser honesto com ele. E não vou me permitir sofrer mais que o necessário por conta disso... especialmente quando eu me vejo tão apaixonado agora. Não, Ikki... eu não vou pedir desculpas por estar feliz. E você deveria fazer o mesmo._

_Ikki se surpreendeu. O homem que tinha diante de si não se parecia nem um pouco com o jovem melancólico e triste com que conversara na véspera. Teria ele realmente ajudado Hyoga a ponto de fortalecê-lo assim?_

_- E eu entendi que, nessas horas, Ikki... Quando nos sentimos confusos e em dúvidas sobre o que fazer... O melhor é a gente se apegar àquilo que sabe. Apegar-se a todas as certezas que ainda temos. Por exemplo: Eu tenho certeza de que não gosto de certas coisas, como... Não gosto de ficar sozinho à noite, nem de ser contrariado. Não gosto quando o céu fica escuro, anunciando que vai chover... não gosto, particularmente, quando meus sapatos ficam encharcados com a chuva..._

**I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe **

_**Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho à noite**_

_**E eu não gosto de ouvir que estou errado quando estou certo**_

_**E eu não gosto de ter chuva no meu sapato**_

_Ikki começou a rir e Hyoga apertou os olhos, divertido:_

_- Qual a graça? – perguntou o loiro, bastante risonho._

_- Se você começar a enumerar uma lista de coisas que você não gosta, nesse sentido... a gente não sai daqui hoje... – brincou o moreno._

_- E você está com pressa para ir a algum lugar, por acaso?_

_- Bem, eu... _

_- A resposta é não. Você não vai mais embora, porque eu não vou deixar. – gracejou o russo._

_- Está bem... mas então faz uma lista das coisas que você tem certeza de que gosta, em vez de ficar enumerando só o que acha ruim..._

**But I do love you, but I do love you **

_**Mas eu realmente amo você, mas eu realmente amo você**_

_- Está bem. – e fez uma expressão pensativa – Eu tenho certeza que gosto de... você. É, acho que isso completa a lista das coisas de que gosto. – falou, piscando jovialmente para o outro – Aliás, nesse caso... que eu amo. – e o olhar encheu-se de ternura._

_O cavaleiro de Fênix viu-se sem graça e, tentando não demonstrar isso, mudou de assunto:_

_- Está bem, está bem... já vi que você prefere falar do que não gosta. __Pode continuar com a sua lista, Pato..._

**I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you**

_**Eu não gosto de ver o céu pintado de cinza**_

_**E eu não gosto quando nada acontece do meu jeito**_

_**E eu não gosto de ser o que está triste**_

_**Mas eu realmente amo você, mas eu realmente amo você**_

_- Então… como eu ia dizendo, não gosto quando chove, quando as coisas fogem ao meu controle, quando estou triste... Ah! Mas eu amo você. Demais. – e estalou um beijo na face de Ikki, de surpresa._

_O moreno entendeu que o loiro tinha gostado de deixá-lo sem-graça. Resolveu não dizer mais nada. Ficou apenas com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ouvindo o outro._

_- Ah, e não gosto quando dizem que não sou capaz de fazer algo. Então, para você ver que eu consigo criar uma lista de coisas que eu gosto... vejamos: eu adoro tudo o que diz respeito a você... gosto do modo como você me ama... do jeito como você deita sua cabeça no meu ombro quando dorme... e até passo a gostar da chuva, se você estiver comigo. Beijar você na chuva deve ser maravilhoso... Aliás, tudo o que você faz é maravilhoso..._

**Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do**

_**Amo tudo no modo como você me ama**_

_**O modo como você deita sua cabeça**_

_**No meu ombro quando você dorme**_

_**E eu amo beijar você na chuva**_

_**Eu amo tudo o que você faz, oh eu amo**_

_- Está bem, está bem... – riu Ikki, ainda sem saber como se portar diante de todas essas declarações. Ainda mais vendo a facilidade com que o russo falava sobre o que estava sentindo agora – Já vi que consegue. __Pode voltar à outra lista..._

**I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you…**

_**Eu não gosto de ligar o rádio**_

_**Só para descobrir que perdi minha música favorita**_

_**E eu não gosto de ser o último a saber das novidades**_

_**Mas eu realmente amo você, mas eu realmente amo você...**_

_Então, durante um tempo que não souberam precisar, ficaram assim, conversando sobre assuntos sem importância e Ikki descobriu que a companhia de Hyoga era agradável até nas menores coisas. Não sabia como era possível, mas via-se cada vez mais apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de Cisne. Só não se permitia atingir a plenitude desse sentimento por conta de seu irmão, no qual, agora, ele evitava pensar a respeito._

_Quando, finalmente, Hyoga pareceu ser vencido pelo cansaço, Ikki o aninhou em seus braços e deitou-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa. Este, antes de adormecer, ainda disse:_

_- Não se preocupe quanto ao Shun. Quando você sentir que está pronto para falar com seu irmão, nós contamos tudo a ele. Até lá... podemos manter tudo isso em segredo._

_O problema, pensava Ikki, é que ele não sabia se um dia estaria pronto para dar essa notícia a Shun..._

_Hyoga, por sua vez, também ocultava alguns pensamentos de Ikki. Sim; o moreno tinha razão. O problema não era apenas Shun. Camus, definitivamente, não facilitaria as coisas... ainda mais depois do que ele lhe contara hoje a respeito de Milo._

_Porém, o jovem cavaleiro de gelo não estava interessado em voltar àquele estado de confusão e medo em que se vira nos últimos meses. Não depois de sentir na pele a libertadora sensação de ser feliz sem dever nada a ninguém, que ele experimentou graças a Ikki. Por isso, tentou ele mesmo se ater às certezas que tinha na vida. Em momentos de tormenta e dúvidas... precisamos lembrar que nunca estamos completamente perdidos. Sempre há algo muito importante que sabemos a nosso respeito que nos ajuda a encontrar o caminho a seguir._

_Nesse caso, Hyoga encontrava forças especialmente na maior certeza que tinha: Amava Ikki. E, por ele... aceitaria pagar o preço que fosse._

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **É, acho que já perceberam que esse vai ser o maior flashback dessa fic. E ele vem justamente num momento propício, para quebrar o clímax do momento presente da história – quando o Destino já começou a fazer a bagunça dele lá. É quase como se fossem dois enredos em uma história só – na verdade, é isso mesmo. Inicialmente, eram duas fics que eu resolvi juntar em uma única, porque não sabia qual escrever primeiro. Mas acabei entrelaçando as duas de tal maneira, que agora não consigo mais ver uma separada da outra.

As canções que aparecem nessa fic são ambas da LeAnn Rimes. A primeira chama-se **The Right Kind of Wrong **e a segunda chama-se **But I Do Love You**.

Beijos!

Lua.


	14. Chapter 14

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

_**Continuação do Flashback**_

_No dia seguinte, Ikki despertou ao perceber que estava sozinho em sua cama. Sentiu falta do calor do corpo de Hyoga junto ao seu e isso o fez levantar-se sobressaltado. Teria Hyoga ido embora? Ou, pior... teria Ikki sonhado tudo o que havia acontecido?_

_- Hyoga? – gritou Ikki, sentindo no peito certo desespero. Na véspera, depois da desgastante conversa com seu irmão, o loiro o fizera entender que não poderiam lutar contra seus sentimentos. O moreno, a princípio, não quisera aceitar o que o outro lhe dizia, mas o russo apresentou-lhe tantos bons argumentos..._

_Ah, a quem ele queria enganar? Os argumentos apresentados por Hyoga eram bons, de fato... faziam sentido, é claro... mas o que realmente vencera a resistência de Ikki foram aqueles olhos da cor do céu... _

_Como o cavaleiro de Fênix poderia, depois de encontrar naqueles olhos celestiais todo o amor que eles podiam oferecer, abandonar aquele russo egocêntrico, narcisista e arrogante?_

_É bem verdade que Ikki já sabia que Hyoga não era assim... essa era a imagem que o moreno criara para si do rapaz russo, justamente para tentar afastar-se dele. Mas, de vez em quando, ainda tinha recaídas e pensava no loiro como alguém que gostava de ser sempre o centro das atenções. E essas recaídas ocorriam pelo fato de que, para Ikki, era simplesmente óbvio que Hyoga deveria se sentir assim. Ele tinha tudo para ser o centro das atenções. Ele deveria ser o centro das atenções._

_E, afinal de contas... Por que aquele Pato idiota estava com ele? Hyoga, dono de uma elegância invejável, de uma educação refinada e de uma beleza devastadora... Céus, o que o russo havia visto nele? Nele – uma pessoa tão rude quanto antipática, que não tinha muito a oferecer para ninguém... que nasceu para ser um lobo solitário, vivendo isolado de tudo e de todos..._

_- Oi! – e pulou na cama – Bom dia! – falou Hyoga, alegremente, para em seguida dar um carinhoso beijo na boca do moreno._

_- Hyoga... – um amplo sorriso pintou-se nos lábios de Ikki – Onde você estava? – perguntou, sentindo-se inundado por uma grande sensação de alívio._

_- Acordei mais cedo para tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Estava com fome. _

_- Fome? Depois de tudo o que você comeu ontem? – riu Ikki._

_- Ei... a culpa foi sua. Se você tivesse entrado em um acordo comigo ontem..._

_- Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu realmente queria comer pizza._

_- E eu realmente queria comer um sanduíche. _

_- E por que diz que a culpa é minha? Foi você quem decidiu pedir as duas coisas._

_- Sim, porque eu estava com fome e aquela discussão não ia terminar nunca. – sorriu o loiro – Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder, como sempre..._

_Ikki puxou Hyoga para mais perto e beijou-lhe os lábios, apaixonado. Realmente, a decisão que ele havia tomado após conversar com seu irmão um dia antes não era mais sequer cogitada. Se aquele anjo, por algum motivo absurdo, decidira ficar com ele... ele não iria recusar esse presente dos deuses. E faria por merecê-lo._

_Acordar pensando que já o tivesse perdido e a angústia sentida em virtude disso ajudaram o moreno a entender qual era o seu destino. Ou melhor; ajudaram-no a entender qual era o destino que ele desejava para si. Era impossível lutar contra... bastava ver-se próximo ao russo, daquele modo, que a única certeza que ele passava a ter era a de que nunca mais conseguiria se separar do cavaleiro de Cisne._

_- Você quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro, que após o beijo, percebeu que o moreno o fitava intensamente. O modo como aquele homem, o tão poderoso e inalcançável cavaleiro de Fênix o observava, fez com que sentisse o centro do universo... e, não sabendo o que dizer em um momento como aquele, terminou por fazer uma pergunta banal._

_- Não. – sorriu o moreno – Até porque, temos o almoço na mansão hoje, esqueceu? – e seu rosto ficou mais sério._

_- Não; não me esqueci. – e a expressão de Hyoga demonstrava o desagrado com aquele compromisso – Mas sei que não vou conseguir comer nada lá. Quando fico muito tenso, perco a fome._

_Os dois rapazes trocaram um olhar em que palavras se faziam desnecessárias. Eles sabiam que não seria fácil, mas encontrariam um meio de passar por tudo aquilo._

_Havia ficado acordado entre eles, de certa maneira, que manteriam essa relação em segredo até entenderem que Shun estaria preparado para receber a notícia de que estavam juntos._

_A primeira prova de fogo pela qual teriam de passar era nesse almoço. Na noite passada, Shun ligara para seu irmão a fim de dizer que estava melhor. O caçula sentira que seu irmão ficara muito agitado com toda aquela conversa e pensara que o motivo disso era o fato de tê-lo preocupado em excesso. Afinal, Shun sabia bem como seu irmão costumava exagerar no modo como se preocupava com ele. Por isso, tinha ligado para tranquilizá-lo. Dissera que, conforme o prometido, tinha tomado um banho e se alimentado bem. Ikki, durante toda a ligação, fora mais lacônico do que nunca. Shun pensara que seu irmão não estava acreditando em suas palavras, então para provar que estava bem, convidou-o para ir almoçar com ele na mansão no dia seguinte. Ikki não estava muito disposto a aceitar, mas a culpa que ainda sentia o impelira a ceder ao insistente pedido de seu irmão._

_Após desligar o telefone, o cavaleiro de Fênix preparava-se para explicar a Hyoga que teria de almoçar com seu irmão no dia seguinte, mas não fora necessário: mal havia começado a explicar para o russo a situação quando ouviram o celular do loiro tocar. Era Shun, convidando Hyoga para esse almoço. _

_Com o cavaleiro de Cisne, a conversa fora mais breve. Shun apenas perguntara se Hyoga estava bem, ao que este respondera que sim. Aproveitando a ocasião, perguntara o mesmo para o Andrômeda. Então, respirando fundo como se o que desejasse falar exigisse muito dele, Shun criara coragem para perguntar onde Hyoga estava. Naquele momento, o loiro lançou um olhar triste para Ikki, sentindo que uma questão se debatia dentro dele. Quis dizer que estava com o moreno, mas não pôde. Então, após soltar um triste suspiro, respondera que estava em seu apartamento:_

_- Tatsumi não os avisou de que eu havia vindo para cá? Antes de sair, eu pedi a ele que..._

_- Ele avisou, sim. – apressou-se Shun em dizer – Mas eu não sabia se ainda estava no seu apartamento ou tinha ido para... outro lugar. – essa última frase fora pronunciada em voz baixa, demonstrando ser aquele um momento constrangedor – Então, amanhã... você vem, não vem? – indagou, com aquele tom de voz para o qual era impossível negar qualquer coisa._

_- Vou. – respondeu Hyoga, sem muita vontade de prolongar aquela conversa. Gostava de conversar com Shun, gostava da companhia dele, que era seu melhor amigo, mas a presente situação fazia tudo ficar muito difícil..._

_Terminaram assim essa ligação e Shun, ao recolocar o telefone na base, tinha se questionado internamente se havia feito o correto. Após alguns segundos pensando a respeito e relembrando as poucas palavras trocadas com o cavaleiro de Cisne, acreditara que sim. Especialmente depois de recordar-se da resposta de Hyoga após perguntar-lhe onde ele estava. O russo dissera que estava em seu apartamento. Até aí, nenhuma novidade. Era o esperado. Porém, Shun lembrara que antes de ouvir essa resposta, escutara um suspiro triste da parte de Hyoga. O que isso poderia significar? Da última vez em que se falaram, Hyoga parecera contente, indo atrás da pessoa que ele dizia amar. E, agora... o modo como o loiro falara com ele não demonstrava a alegria de alguém apaixonado e feliz. Foi então que o jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda começou a cogitar algumas possibilidades... e se Hyoga houvesse mudado de ideia? E se... não tivesse sido correspondido em seu sentimento...?_

_Ao mesmo tempo, no apartamento de Ikki, Hyoga, após desligar o telefone, mantivera um olhar vazio para o celular em suas mãos. O moreno tentara dar um fim àquele silêncio, dizendo:_

_- Acho que ele quer fazer as pazes com você._

_- É. Acho que sim. – respondera o russo, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção._

_Compreendendo que aquele assunto era desagradável, resolveram ambos deixar para tratar dele quando fosse necessário, ou seja, no almoço do dia seguinte._

_Chegado o momento, não poderiam mais fugir dele. E o momento era agora. Vestiram-se em silêncio, cada qual com seus pensamentos. Quando estavam prestes a sair, Hyoga virou-se para o moreno e lhe disse:_

_- Ikki, já que precisamos manter tudo isso em segredo por mais algum tempo, então... é melhor irmos separados._

_O cavaleiro de Fênix ouviu calado àquelas palavras. Racionalmente, ele concordava, contudo... ter que se privar da companhia do outro não era uma ideia agradável. Foi assim que Ikki começou a perceber que essa provisória solução também não seria nada fácil de se levar adiante._

_- Eu vou no carro da Fundação que usei para vir até aqui ontem. Você vai na sua moto..._

_O moreno apenas acedia, em silêncio. _

_- E é melhor não chegarmos juntos também. – continuou o russo – Então, eu vou primeiro. Espere uns quinze minutos e depois você sai. Está bem?_

_Ikki odiava ter de ficar combinando esse tipo de detalhe para construir uma mentira. Mas ele não podia reclamar. Hyoga estava certo e, se havia uma verdade a ser encoberta, a culpa não era do loiro. _

_Assim, de acordo com o combinado, Hyoga partiu primeiro, deixando para trás o cavaleiro de Fênix, algo impaciente, a esperar o seu momento de partir. Enquanto dirigia rumo à mansão, Hyoga, que também não se via nada satisfeito em ter de agir dessa forma, perguntava-se até quando esse segredo perduraria. Esperava que não muito. Também não gostava de mentiras. No entanto, não queria exigir nada de Ikki... Sabia que, para ele, era ainda mais difícil, devido ao enorme carinho e afeição que o moreno tinha pelo irmão. _

_Em meio a esses pensamentos, acabou chegando rápido à mansão. Mais rápido do que desejava. _

_Respirou fundo. "Que os deuses me ajudem...", pensou. E então, abriu a porta para entrar._

* * *

_Ikki não tirava os olhos do relógio. Parecia contar cada segundo até que dessem esses quinze minutos, que pareciam demorar uma eternidade. Não entendia o porquê do nervosismo. Ou melhor, não queria aceitar o porquê desse nervosismo. Por algum motivo, ele não conseguia evitar um sentimento desagradável toda vez que pensava em Hyoga, a sós, com Shun. Porque, sabia ele, é o que aconteceria. Sempre que Hyoga chegava à mansão, vindo do trabalho ou de qualquer outro lugar, seu irmão mais novo tratava logo de puxá-lo para seu quarto a fim de conversarem. Não adiantava o loiro alegar cansaço ou o que fosse; Shun sempre conseguia arrastá-lo para junto de si, a pretexto de ficarem conversando sobre alguma coisa... Muitas vezes, Ikki se descobrira sentindo um aperto no peito ao ver essa cena. É claro que, na época, ele se enganava dizendo para si mesmo que isso acontecia porque sentia ciúmes do irmão, por vê-lo tão entregue a outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Hoje, entretanto, ele conseguia enxergar a verdade... sentira ciúmes em todas aquelas ocasiões, isso era certo. Mas ciúmes de Hyoga. Ficava, até mesmo, algo revoltado porque Shun nem ao menos permitia a ele ou aos outros um pouco do prazer da companhia do russo. Se bem que os outros não pareciam importar-se tanto com isso. Até mesmo divertiam-se vendo essa cena. Saori, por sua vez, costumava dizer algo do tipo "Ah, esses dois..." e sorria, deixando no ar o que queria dizer com essa frase. E, normalmente, era nesse momento que Ikki abandonava o aposento em que estivessem, visivelmente nervoso. E todos atribuíam isso ao fato de Ikki ser exageradamente protetor com Shun, além do fato de não se dar bem com Hyoga. Pela lógica, acreditavam que o poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix não deveria gostar nada de uma possível relação de Shun com Hyoga. E, de fato, Ikki não apreciava mesmo essa ideia... Mas quem poderia adivinhar que o motivo que o levava a isso era justamente o fato de também ele gostar do frio cavaleiro de gelo?_

_E agora, contando os minutos no relógio, Ikki não conseguia tirar essa imagem da cabeça: Hyoga entrando na mansão... Shun correndo até ele para recebê-lo... puxando-o pela mão até seu quarto para poderem conversar..._

_Era ridículo sentir ciúmes naquele momento, ele sabia. Mas não conseguia evitar. _

_E, com o coração apertado, viu que finalmente haviam passado os quinze minutos. Com uma expressão triste em seu rosto, pegou suas chaves e partiu._

* * *

_- Hyoga! Que bom que chegou. O almoço já vai ser servido... – falou Saori, ao ver o cavaleiro de Cisne entrando na ampla sala de estar em que estavam._

_- Ainda bem que chegou logo. Saori disse que só poderíamos comer quando estivéssemos todos aqui e eu estou morrendo de fome... – disse Seiya, que jogava uma partida de xadrez com Shiryu, apesar de não parecer muito concentrado no jogo._

_- Você fala como se não tivesse tomado um café da manhã caprichado, Seiya... – sorriu o Dragão – Olá, Hyoga. – disse, dirigindo-se ao russo – Espero que esteja com fome. Shun fez questão de caprichar no cardápio desse almoço._

_- Não se preocupem tanto comigo. Não estou com muita fome. – respondeu o russo, tentando sorrir amigavelmente, mas não sendo muito bem sucedido nesse intento. E, olhando ao redor, acrescentou – Onde está o Shun?_

_- Na cozinha. Insistiu em ficar lá para ver se nada daria errado nesse almoço. – respondeu Seiya, enquanto movia um peão sobre o tabuleiro._

_Hyoga ficou um pouco pensativo. Então, Shun estaria sozinho na cozinha. Seria um bom momento para conversarem. É certo que o Cisne não pensava em revelar sua relação com Ikki ainda, mas havia uma situação mal resolvida entre ele e o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Resolveu que aquele era um bom momento para tentar resolver, pelo menos, esse problema. _

_- Vou até lá falar com ele. – disse Hyoga, antes de retirar-se._

_Ao entrar na cozinha, viu alguns criados mexendo em algumas panelas fumegantes, enquanto outros lavavam algumas verduras. Não viu o Amamiya mais jovem quando entrou, mas não tardou em ouvir sua voz, vinda de um canto da cozinha:_

_- Tatsumi, avise que hoje é para usarem os pratos brancos. Não é um almoço qualquer, diga aos criados que é para usarem a louça de festa..._

_O loiro não pôde evitar um sorriso. Esse era o Shun que ele conhecia: sempre tão impecável quando se tratava de organizar um evento ou algo do tipo..._

_Caminhou na direção de onde vinha a voz. Assim que o russo pôde ver a figura do mais jovem, foi também visto por ele. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ficou um pouco corado por ter sido pego de surpresa, não esperava que Hyoga fosse atrás dele da cozinha... Mas, tentando não demonstrar tamanha comoção, dirigiu-se até o amigo e, com uma tentativa de sorriso, cumprimentou-o:_

_- O almoço já está quase pronto. – disse o mais novo, não encontrando outro assunto sobre o qual falar._

_- Não se preocupe, não estou com muita fome. – sorriu o loiro. Lembrou-se de que, apesar de tudo, a pessoa que tinha diante de si lhe era muito querida. Sempre tivera e certamente sempre teria um grande carinho por Shun._

_- Depois de ver o cardápio que eu montei, você vai mudar de ideia. – gracejou o rapaz._

_- É, estou vendo que você caprichou... como sempre. – falou Hyoga – Da mesma forma como caprichou na minha festa..._

_Shun sabia que, cedo ou tarde, aquele assunto viria à tona. E estava preparado para aquilo. Afinal, por isso convidara o amigo para esse almoço. Era hora de resolver essas questões que ficaram pendentes:_

_- Sim... e espero que tenha gostado. – respondeu o mais jovem, baixando um pouco a cabeça de modo que sua franja lhe encobrisse os olhos._

_- Eu adorei, Shun. Sei que se esforçou muito e quero que saiba que tudo aquilo foi muito importante para mim. – disse Hyoga, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, para que este voltasse a encará-lo – Não importa o que aconteceu depois; eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou muito grato por tudo o que fez._

_Shun olhou para a mão pousada suavemente sobre seu ombro e o contato físico, junto àquelas palavras, trouxe-lhe uma má recordação. Antes que pudesse se controlar, ele disse:_

_- Não importa o que aconteceu depois...? Está se referindo ao fato de ter abandonado sua própria festa para ir atrás da pessoa que você diz amar? – soltou o Andrômeda, com alguma amargura em sua voz._

_- Shun, eu... – suspirou – Eu sinto muito por isso. De verdade._

_As palavras de Hyoga eram sinceras e Shun percebeu isso. Aliás, percebeu algo mais. Aquelas palavras pareciam vir revestidas de alguma dor. E então, aqueles pensamentos que um dia antes haviam mexido com seu amargurado coração voltaram a se fazer presentes. "Hyoga tinha ido atrás da pessoa que dizia amar... tinha ido se declarar a ela... Mas, a julgar pelas tristes feições do russo agora... ele não parecia feliz... não parecia estar tão leve como quando tomara aquela decisão. Será então que... ele ainda poderia ter uma chance...?"_

_- E... como foi lá?_

_- O quê? – perguntou Hyoga, sem entender._

_- Você tinha ido atrás dessa pessoa "completamente errada", lembra? E como foi? Deu tudo certo? – Shun, normalmente, seria mais polido ao fazer uma pergunta como essas, mas a situação não lhe permitia agir assim. Estava ansioso por uma resposta. Precisava saber se tinha uma chance ou se estava apenas se enganando._

_- Ahn... – Hyoga não esperava por essa pergunta – Eu... eu... não fui lá. – foi o que conseguiu articular como resposta._

_- Não foi? – Shun franziu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços – Mas você saiu daqui tão determinado a fazer isso... Ao menos, é o que pareceu._

_- É, mas... eu mudei de ideia depois. – respondeu Hyoga, claramente desconfortável com aquela conversa._

_- Mesmo? E onde passou a noite? Porque você não voltou para a mansão._

_- Eu fui para o meu apartamento. Estava cansado. – desconversou o loiro, usando a desculpa que o próprio Shun tinha inventado quando perguntado por Shiryu sobre o paradeiro de Hyoga._

_- Sei. – disse Shun, observando como o russo ia ficando cada vez mais arredio ao se ver encurralado com aquelas perguntas. Era visível; algo não estava certo ali – E quando pretende falar com essa pessoa a respeito do que sente?_

_Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior. Via-se acuado. O que ele poderia dizer?_

_- Eu... não sei, Shun. – e, vendo que o outro o olhava com insistência, como se essa resposta não fosse o bastante, finalizou – Quando eu achar que é o momento certo._

_- Pelo modo como saiu daqui naquela noite, aquele parecia ser o momento certo. – replicou Shun._

_- Mas não era. – respondeu Hyoga, já bastante nervoso – Olha, Shun, eu realmente... não quero falar sobre isso agora, está bem?_

_Shun sentiu algum contentamento ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Era perceptível que o assunto incomodava ao Cisne, era óbvio que algo dera errado. Aliás, isso não devia ser nenhuma surpresa. Afinal, se a tal pessoa era completamente errada para Hyoga... ela não saberia valorizar a preciosidade que era o sentimento do belo cavaleiro de gelo. Shun agora tinha certeza: essa pessoa, quem quer que fosse, não era merecedora dos sentimentos do rapaz loiro. E já o estava, inclusive, magoando... E, nesse instante, como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta, os olhos verdes abriram-se muito. Mas era claro! Essa pessoa... essa pessoa por quem Hyoga acreditava estar apaixonado devia ser o motivo de toda a tristeza e depressão em que o cavaleiro de Cisne encontrara-se até então. E, pelo visto, essa pessoa continuava a machucar o coração do russo. Pois o cavaleiro de Andrômeda decidiu então que não permitiria mais que isso continuasse acontecendo. Havia se dado por vencido muito cedo. Seu próprio irmão tinha lhe dito que era preciso ser persistente. Era o que faria. _

_Ia dizer algo para Hyoga quando a porta da cozinha abriu. Era Ikki:_

_- Shun. Esse almoço é para hoje? – perguntou, com as feições muito sérias._

_- Ikki! – o mais jovem abriu um grande sorriso – Não sabia que já tinha chegado!_

_- É. – resmungou o mais velho – Estou com fome e não tenho muito tempo. Tenho uns serviços para fazer agora à tarde._

_- Mesmo? – perguntou Hyoga, que não sabia desse fato e esqueceu-se de que, normalmente, não demonstraria interesse no que o moreno faz ou deixa de fazer._

_Ikki, com o rosto muito sério, olhou para Hyoga com aquela expressão de antigamente, em que definitivamente não se percebia qualquer proximidade entre eles:_

_- Não que isso te interesse, Pato, mas tenho, sim. Nem todo mundo pode ficar à toa como você._

_- Quem disse que estou à toa? Eu também trabalho hoje à tarde!_

_- Trabalha? Bom, se você acha que ficar contando historinhas para um bando de adolescentes é trabalhar, tudo bem... _

_- Você acha que ficar tirando foto por aí é um trabalho melhor do que o meu?_

_- Eu não acho; tenho certeza. – e sorriu, com sarcasmo._

_- Irmão, o almoço já está pronto. Vamos para a sala? – disse Shun, interrompendo a discussão e puxando Ikki pelo braço para deixarem a cozinha. Quando os dois começavam a discutir, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sabia bem que era preciso interrompê-los o quanto antes. Do contrário, a troca de farpas logo viraria uma discussão mais séria._

_E, de fato, a discussão que quase teve início ali era do tipo mais comum entre eles. Sendo ambos muito orgulhosos, era só um começar a fazer pouco caso da profissão do outro que as faíscas começavam, anunciando que mais uma briga despontava._

_Entretanto, dessa vez, Hyoga não entendera por que aquilo acontecera. A relação deles estava em segredo, mas isso significava que eles deveriam agir como sempre? Balançou a cabeça tristemente. Não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Em seguida, deixou também a cozinha._

* * *

_O almoço transcorrera razoavelmente bem. Falaram sobre amenidades, como o tempo, negócios da Fundação, notícias sobre o Santuário... Se bem que o andamento da conversa ficara muito mais por conta de Saori, Shiryu e Seiya, uma vez que Ikki permanecera calado no seu canto, como o usual, e Shun olhava insistentemente para Hyoga, como se tentasse descobrir algo apenas estudando a fisionomia do russo. O cavaleiro de Cisne, percebendo que o outro não lhe tirava os olhos de cima, demonstrava-se bastante nervoso. Quando a sobremesa foi trazida para a mesa, Hyoga tentou disfarçar o nervosismo, dizendo o quanto gostava de manjar branco, que poderia inclusive comer todos os dias sem enjoar... Nesse instante, Seiya, sem se dar conta da delicadeza da situação, brincou dizendo:_

_- Então é uma pena que você tenha se mudado daqui. Afinal, lá no seu apartamento não tem quem possa fazer esse manjar para você todos os dias... – sorriu o cavaleiro de Pégasus._

_- Você já se mudou para o seu apartamento? – perguntou Ikki, saindo do estado de mutismo em que se encontrara até então. O moreno não sabia desse fato porque, em verdade... eles não tinham conversado sobre muitas coisas na véspera. Todos os assuntos que pudessem levar a um assunto mais desagradável tinham sido deixados de lado._

_- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas já. – respondeu Hyoga, secamente, ainda chateado com a discussão na cozinha que, mesmo falsa, não tinha sido do seu agrado._

_Hyoga então calou-se, aproveitando-se da desculpa de ter o que comer para manter a boca ocupada. Depois de alguns segundos em um pesado silêncio, Seiya voltou a falar:_

_- Você podia ao menos ter dito algo antes de sair. Ficar sabendo pelo Tatsumi que você estava se mudando não foi legal. – disse Seiya, um pouco emburrado. O cavaleiro de Pégasus não gostava muito quando as coisas pareciam acontecer sem que ele pudesse entender e, no caso, é o que parecia estar havendo._

_- Desculpem-me, eu sei que deveria ter falado com vocês antes de partir, mas... eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver. – respondeu o russo, lembrando-se de que sua pressa era, em grande parte, devido ao fato de que ele queria ir atrás de Ikki, que tinha saído bruscamente em sua moto no meio de uma importante conversa, que só fora retomada mais tarde._

_- Que tipo de coisas? – indagou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos._

_- Seiya! – repreendeu Saori – Já está sendo indelicado!_

_- Agora temos que tomar esse tipo de cuidados uns com os outros, é? Pensei que fôssemos amigos... pensei que fôssemos uma família aqui. Sem segredos, sem precisar se esconder ou ficar se preocupando demais em como dizer isso ou aquilo... – disse Seiya, realmente chateado. _

_As palavras de Seiya trouxeram o peso da culpa para Ikki e Hyoga, que tanto tinham a esconder. O Cisne então, entendendo que devia mesmo alguma explicação aos amigos, mesmo que incompleta, começou a dizer:_

_- É que... logo depois que vocês subiram para ver como o Shun estava, Ikki foi embora e meu mestre apareceu. Ele queria falar comigo sobre uns problemas que ele e Milo haviam tido na véspera. _

_- Problemas? – indagou Shiryu._

_- Nada muito sério, espero. – completou Saori._

_- Eu... não sei ao certo. Eles tiveram um desentendimento na minha festa e parece que, por causa disso... Milo não quis voltar com Camus para a França. Então, meu mestre, sabendo como Milo é orgulhoso, veio pedir-me para hospedá-lo no meu apartamento. Camus sabia que Milo, provavelmente, ficaria hospedado no hotel e meu mestre não queria que ele ficasse sozinho. Por isso, eu não só disse que ele poderia ficar no meu apartamento o quanto quisesse, como decidi que seria boa ideia ir para lá, para que ele não ficasse sozinho._

_- Ah, sim... – disse a deusa, dando mostras de entender o porquê da saída brusca de Hyoga._

_- Espero que entendam. Eu precisava ir o quanto antes. Pelo que Camus falara, Milo não devia estar bem. Ele mesmo não parecia nada bem. Por isso, fiz uma mala levando só o básico. E eu realmente sinto muito por não ter me despedido, mas vocês estavam conversando com o Shun e eu não queria interromper. Por isso pedi que Tatsumi lhes desse o recado..._

_- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Aliás, eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento ontem... Não estava em um bom dia e acabei afastando você em um momento no qual seria bom ter amigos por perto. – falou Shun – Mas isso não irá se repetir. – e sorriu, colocando carinhosamente sua mão por sobre a do loiro que instintivamente a puxou de volta, fingindo olhar seu relógio de pulso._

_- Olha só o horário; estou atrasado! Preciso ir, mas obrigado pelo almoço, Shun. Estava ótimo. – disse, enquanto se levantava da cadeira._

_Deixou o salão muito nervoso. Aquilo não estava certo. Hyoga sentia-se dentro de um redemoinho, vendo tudo girar ao seu redor sem poder fazer nada. As coisas iam acontecendo e ele sentia não ter poder ou controle sobre o desenrolar de tudo aquilo. Essa situação de grande impotência o angustiava. Foi até o banheiro, encostou a porta e ligou a torneira da pia. Deixou a água correr enquanto observava seu reflexo no espelho. Via-se muito tenso. Certamente, não estava enganando ninguém desse jeito. Esse plano não daria certo. Além disso..._

_De repente, a porta se abriu, assustando Hyoga, e por ela entrou o cavaleiro de Fênix._

_- Ikki? – espantou-se o russo – O que está fazendo aqui? O Shun pode te ver e..._

_Mas o loiro viu-se impossibilitado de dizer qualquer outra coisa. O moreno já o havia agarrado e o beijava com desespero, ardor, furor. Hyoga, por sua vez, não quis dizer mais nada. Entregou-se àquele beijo com igual desejo. E, de repente, tudo parecia voltar ao seu devido lugar._

_Quando, finalmente, os dois pareceram acalmar a tormenta que assolava seus corações em um beijo devastadoramente apaixonado, ambos afastaram os rostos, afogueados, recobrando a respiração. Ikki então fez uma carícia no rosto níveo de Hyoga, afastando a franja dourada que insistia em cobrir-lhe os olhos da cor do céu, e disse, com voz suave:_

_- Você está bem?_

_- Por que a pergunta?_

_- Você deixou a sala meio nervoso e eu fiquei preocupado. – respondeu o moreno, que continuava acariciando as madeixas douradas._

_Hyoga suspirou. Ele sabia que não estava escondendo bem seu nervosismo. "Camus ficaria muito decepcionado se me visse agora...", pensou o cavaleiro de Cisne._

_- Não, Ikki... Eu não estou bem. – falou, por fim – Eu não gostei do que aconteceu mais cedo. Não gostei daquele início de discussão que tivemos. – e baixou a cabeça – Se manter tudo isso em segredo significa fingir que nos odiamos e brigar na frente de todos, como sempre fizemos... Eu... não sei se quero..._

_- Me desculpe. – interrompeu o mais velho – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Estava um pouco... zangado._

_- Zangado? Por quê...?_

_- Ver você e o Shun, na cozinha... só vocês dois... Me lembrei da época em que vocês estavam sempre juntos e eu... era deixado de lado._

_- Shun nunca deixava você de lado, Ikki._

_- Mas você, sim. – e encarou os olhos claros do loiro – Você sempre me ignorava._

_- Não, Ikki. Era você quem me ignorava._

_- Ok, essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – passou a mão pelos cabelos azulados, como fazia quando se via nervoso – O fato é que... não gostei do que vi e costumo agir de forma agressiva quando perco o controle. Não foi racional, muito menos proposital. Eu... sinto muito._

_Hyoga pôde ver que Ikki estava sendo realmente sincero. Era fácil perceber isso quando o moreno ficava mais vulnerável, o que ocorria com cada vez mais frequência sempre que estavam juntos. _

_- Está bem. – disse o loiro – Acho que essa situação não é fácil para nenhum de nós. Mas precisamos nos esforçar... Então, podemos até continuar mantendo tudo em segredo por enquanto, mas... vamos tentar não brigar mais, certo? Não precisamos ficar discutindo o tempo inteiro só para fingir que não estamos juntos._

_- Não sei... – e abriu um bonito sorriso, enquanto coçava o queixo – Boa parte da diversão é justamente discutir com você. Adoro vê-lo nervoso toda vez que venço uma discussão..._

_- O que quase não acontece. – alfinetou o loiro, com um sorriso de lado._

_- Ah, é? – riu o moreno, de forma sedutora, voltando a aproximar-se do outro – Vamos ver... – e colou os lábios no pescoço do russo, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha – Quanto tempo será que você aguenta... sem pedir trégua... – e os lábios quentes e úmidos beijavam toda a extensão do pescoço, mordendo de leve a orelha do outro – Vamos, russo... fala que você se rende... – ia dizendo o cavaleiro de Fênix, com sua voz rouca, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam com vigor o corpo de Hyoga, que parecia derreter a cada toque mais ousado de Ikki, enquanto este o imprensava contra a pia do banheiro com o quadril, que já se movimentava de forma mais sensual._

_Hyoga sentia que já estava perdendo a razão... já estava se esquecendo de onde estava e do que podia ou não fazer ali... _

_E, de repente, ouviram uma voz distante chamar por Hyoga. Era Shun._

_Nesse mesmo instante, separaram-se bruscamente, como se o próprio houvesse adentrado o banheiro e os tivesse pego no flagra. Mas, a julgar pela altura da voz, ele não estava sequer próximo de onde os dois se encontravam. Mas esse chamado à realidade fora suficiente para que os dois entendessem que era hora de se separar._

_- É melhor eu sair primeiro... – disse Hyoga, com a respiração ainda ofegante, enquanto tentava ajeitar o cabelo e as roupas._

_- Nos vemos hoje à noite? – perguntou Ikki, segurando o braço de Hyoga antes que esse deixasse o recinto._

_- Não sei... tenho que ir ao cinema hoje à noite. – e, vendo o outro franzir a testa como se não entendesse essa resposta, acrescentou – Hoje estreia um filme baseado em uma importante obra literária... Enfim. Prometi a vários alunos que assistiria na estreia para avisá-los o quanto antes se achei uma adaptação bem feita ou não, se aconselho a verem ou não... essas coisas._

_Vendo que a expressão do outro não mudava, Hyoga sorriu brandamente e disse:_

_- Tudo bem; já sei que acha que o meu trabalho é uma grande piada, mas eu realmente preciso fazer isso e..._

_- Ei. – interrompeu Ikki – Não diga isso. Me desculpe, de verdade. Esqueça tudo o que já falei sobre o seu trabalho como professor. Discutir com você era minha forma de chamar sua atenção e eu buscava provocá-lo com qualquer besteira... Mas eu admiro o que você faz, Hyoga. Sério. Sei que é um excelente professor de Literatura..._

_O loiro sentiu-se realmente feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Ikki. Saber que o moreno valorizava seu trabalho importava-lhe mais do que ele imaginava, pelo visto._

_- Obrigado. Eu também acho você um excelente fotógrafo, Ikki._

_O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça. Estava ainda aprendendo a lidar com essas trocas de elogios. Mas, certamente, ouvir aquilo de Hyoga fazia-lhe bem. Sorriu, agradecido._

_- Mas então... nos vemos hoje à noite. Certo? – voltou a perguntar._

_Agora, foi a vez de Hyoga franzir a testa. Ele não havia acabado de responder a essa pergunta?_

_- Pego você no seu apartamento ou nos encontramos na porta do cinema? – sorriu o homem de cabelos azulados, jovialmente._

_- Você... que ver esse filme comigo? _

_- Qualquer coisa que envolva você e uma sala escura me é interessante... – gracejou Ikki._

_- Ikki, eu realmente tenho que assistir ao filme... – riu o loiro._

_- Tudo bem. Se for pra ficar com você, eu assisto ao filme também. – respondeu sério – E então? No seu apartamento ou na porta do cinema...?_

_- Ahn... é melhor nos encontrarmos na porta do cinema. – falou Hyoga, ainda assimilando o que acabava de acontecer. Ikki o surpreendia cada vez mais. Quando menos esperava, o moreno lhe brindava com mais um gesto de tamanha delicadeza, deixando-o sem reação – Saio do colégio por volta das 19:30... Há uma sessão às 20:00 e outra às 20:30..._

_- Podemos pegar a sessão das 20:30? É que hoje eu vou tirar fotos em um parque para um evento que vai acontecer e preciso deixá-las na revista por volta das 20:00..._

_- Está ótimo assim. Dá tempo de eu passar no apartamento, ver como o Milo está, tomar um banho..._

_- Hum... vai se arrumar para mim, Pato?... – falou o moreno, com a voz provocante._

_Ikki começava a se aproximar novamente, mas antes que pudessem se perder outra vez nos braços um do outro, os dois voltaram à realidade mais uma vez por conta do chamado de Shun que, apesar de continuar distante, estava mais insistente._

_- É melhor eu ir. Já estou atrasado mesmo. – e, voltando-se para Ikki uma última vez antes de sair – Combinado então? Às 20:30, na frente do cinema?_

_- Te vejo lá, Pato... – sorriu o moreno._

_Hyoga então, cautelosamente, deixou o banheiro, mas não sem antes olhar para os dois lados antes de sair, a fim de se assegurar de que não havia ninguém lá. Depois de alguns minutos, foi a vez de Ikki abandonar o recinto._

_E, tão logo os dois partiram, Shiryu saiu do quarto ao lado do banheiro e ficou olhando, pensativo, na direção em que os dois amigos seguiram._

* * *

_- Olha aí o aniversariante!_

_- Epa! Está com uma cara boa hoje, hein?_

_- Boa até demais... mas também, com uma festa daquelas..._

_A chegada de Hyoga à sala dos professores do colégio Magistral foi bastante comemorada. Todos haviam sido convidados para a festa e, como esta havia sido um sucesso, era Hyoga quem agora recebia os cumprimentos._

_- Que bom que gostaram da festa, mas quem cuidou de tudo foi um amigo meu. – sorriu Hyoga._

_- Então esse seu amigo sabe como organizar uma festa!_

_Hyoga sorria muito diante dos comentários dos colegas. Em parte, isso se devia ao agradável clima criado pelos elogios feitos à festa, pois isso fazia com que parassem de tratá-lo como nos últimos meses, em que pareciam sentir pena do estado depressivo em que este se encontrara. Mas o sorriso que insistia em permanecer estampado em seu rosto era fruto, muito mais, de tudo o que ocorrera entre ele e Ikki. Era só recordar-se daqueles olhos escuros e penetrantes que aquele sorriso voltava-lhe à face. Não podia evitar... sentia-se feliz._

_- Não sei, não... mas o nosso estimado professor de Literatura está risonho demais... Acho que não foi só a festa que foi boa, hein? – brincou um dos professores._

_- É verdade... eu vi Hyoga muito pouco durante a festa... Vai ver, ele preferiu ficar em um lugar mais reservado... e acompanhado..._

_- É mesmo... Diz aí, Hyoga... festejou bastante? – perguntou outro colega, com malícia burlesca._

_Os professores riam, divertidos, e Hyoga sentia-se contagiado por aquele clima alegre. Sorriu de volta para os colegas e disse:_

_- Digamos que... eu ganhei um ótimo presente de aniversário. _

_Nesse momento, o sinal que avisava a respeito do início das aulas tocou, levando os professores a pegarem seus materiais e dirigirem-se para suas turmas. Hyoga, ainda sorridente, pegou seus livros no armário e dirigiu-se rápido para fora da sala dos professores, sem perceber que um de seus colegas tentara falar com ele, mas devido à timidez, acabara ficando no meio do caminho. O jovem de cabelos longos e ruivos ficou então apenas com seus olhos verdes muito escuros observando o rapaz loiro deixar a sala com pressa, entendendo que perdera a chance de falar com ele. _

_- Haruo! – e uma voz despertou o rapaz – Você não vem? Sabe que o diretor não gosta de atrasos... – alertou outro professor._

_- Ah, sim. Claro. – disse o rapaz, pegando seu material para também dirigir-se a uma das salas de aula._

* * *

_Após o término das aulas, Hyoga retornou ao seu apartamento para trocar de roupa. Queria, de fato, estar bem arrumado para encontrar-se com Ikki. Ao chegar ao apartamento, abriu a porta buscando não fazer barulho. Imaginava que Milo poderia estar dormindo e, se fosse esse o caso, não queria despertá-lo._

_De fato, ao entrar em seu apartamento, encontrou Milo dormindo sobre o sofá com a televisão ligada. Ao ver o grego dormindo placidamente sobre o sofá, o loiro sorriu. Sabia que, muito provavelmente, o escorpiano não conseguira dormir direito na noite passada e só agora devia ter sido vencido pelo sono. Caminhou até seu quarto buscando fazer o mínimo de barulho. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se, perfumou-se e, ao olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho, sorriu. O cavaleiro de Cisne era muito vaidoso, mas hoje, esmerara-se em se arrumar para agradar ao moreno._

_Quando estava saindo, imaginando que Milo ainda dormia, foi surpreendido quando este lhe chamou a atenção, perguntando aonde ele ia tão arrumado. Ficou um pouco sem-graça, mas ao olhar para o cavaleiro de ouro, percebeu que este lhe sorria como que aprovando o que o loiro estava prestes a fazer – como se Milo já soubesse aonde ele ia e, principalmente, com quem ia._

_- Eu... vou ao cinema com Ikki. – Hyoga não via motivos para mentir para Milo. Afinal, ele e seu mestre já estavam, de certa forma, a par do que estava acontecendo. Aliás, esse fora um dos motivos do desentendimento entre eles._

_- Muito bom. – respondeu Milo, sorrindo – Divirta-se, garoto. Você merece e está mesmo precisando de um descanso._

_- É só que... ninguém mais sabe que... – completou Hyoga, lembrando que essa história ainda deveria permanecer em segredo por mais algum tempo._

_- E ninguém precisará ficar sabendo. Pelo menos, não por mim. – respondeu o escorpiano, enquanto voltava uma atenção fingida à TV._

_Hyoga nada mais disse. Sabia que podia confiar em Milo. E sentia-se bem em poder contar a verdade para alguém. Sorriu então agradecido e partiu._

_No caminho, Hyoga ficou pensando sobre a conversa que tivera com Camus na véspera. Lembrou-se de que, logo após o moreno abandoná-lo na biblioteca para deixar a mansão enfurecidamente em sua moto, Camus quis conversar com ele. Hyoga não sentia-se nem um pouco disposto em falar com o aquariano naquele momento, mas o francês insistiu e o loiro resolveu aceder. Contudo, tão logo Camus começou a perguntar se Hyoga estava com Ikki, o russo arrependeu-se de ter-se disposto a ouvi-lo. Hyoga sabia bem que seu mestre não aprovava aquela relação, pois em sua festa de aniversário, Camus dissera, com todas as letras, que era para Hyoga afastar-se da má influência que Ikki representava. Entretanto, o loiro havia ignorado esse conselho e decidira que não mentiria para seu mestre. Respondeu afirmativamente, buscando demonstrar em suas palavras a convicção de que fazia o que era certo. Com essa resposta, recebeu de Camus um olhar de profunda reprovação. Aquele duro olhar doeu-lhe na alma, mas estava disposto a aguentar. E ainda fez questão de pedir sigilo a respeito, uma vez que seus amigos ainda desconheciam esse evento. Camus sentiu-se ultrajado com esse comentário e deixou claro que ele não era do tipo que passava informações sem permissão, como seu pupilo deveria bem saber._

_Camus então contou o motivo de ter ido procurá-lo. Explicou, sucintamente, que havia discutido com Milo e, perguntado sobre o motivo por Hyoga, o francês apenas respondeu que a relação recém-iniciada com Ikki já estava trazendo problemas. Por um lado, Hyoga sentira-se bem em saber que Milo o apoiava, pois é o que Camus dera a entender com esse comentário. Em contrapartida, doía-lhe saber que seu mestre estava assim tão cego em relação a Ikki. Mas entendeu que não poderia discutir sobre aquilo naquele momento. Precisava ir atrás de Ikki. Entendendo então que era melhor não indagar mais nada, o russo dispôs-se a ficar somente ouvindo o que o outro tinha para lhe dizer._

_O cavaleiro de Aquário então pediu que Hyoga deixasse Milo ficar com ele, por um tempo, em seu apartamento. O grego recusara-se a voltar com Camus para a França e ambos decidiram que seria melhor darem um tempo para repensarem algumas coisas sobre sua relação. Porém, como Milo era muito orgulhoso para pedir qualquer coisa a alguém, ele provavelmente continuaria se hospedando naquele hotel, mas Camus achava melhor que o grego ficasse na companhia de alguém. E, nesse momento, o aquariano mostrou um olhar mais humano. De preocupação, de carinho e até mesmo, lá no fundo... de receio do que poderia vir a acontecer entre ele e Milo._

_Hyoga lembrou-se então de que após essa breve conversa com seu mestre é que resolvera mudar de vez para seu apartamento. O momento vinha bem a calhar. Depois de todos os ocorridos, seria interessante não morar debaixo do mesmo teto que Shun. Assim, pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se para seu novo apartamento o quanto antes. Depois, iria para onde tinha certeza de que encontraria, cedo ou tarde, Ikki._

_Ao chegar a seu apartamento, encontrou Milo, que já estava lá, uma vez que possuía a chave do local. Estava sentado no sofá, olhando para a televisão ligada, mas não parecia prestar atenção ao que passava na tela. Não sabendo o que dizer a Milo, e por sentir-se, de certa forma, culpado pela briga dos dois dourados, Hyoga preferiu calar-se. Ia caminhando para seu quarto a fim de lá deixar suas coisas quando Milo, sem voltar o rosto para encará-lo, agradeceu por deixá-lo ficar. Hyoga apenas disse que era o mínimo que poderia fazer naquela ocasião. E não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, especialmente porque o escorpiano não parecia desejar prolongar aquela conversa. Estava mergulhado e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos._

_O rapaz russo vinha caminhando cabisbaixo e pensando sobre tudo o que acontecera até então. Pensou em seu mestre, que já havia partido para a França, e que deixara claro o desgosto que sentiu em saber que Hyoga decidira ficar com Ikki. Pensou também na briga que isso gerara entre Camus e Milo e, em seguida, pensou no que se passava entre ele e Shun. Recordou-se de como não fora capaz de encarar os olhos de Shun naquele almoço... E tudo isso por conta dele e Ikki estarem juntos. Era incrível; o universo parecia conspirar para que eles não se unissem. Eram tantos os problemas, pareciam tantos os sinais... _

_E, de repente, quando já se aproximava da porta do cinema, sentiu alguém aparecer atrás de si, enlaçar-lhe cintura e beijar-lhe carinhosamente o pescoço. _

_Virou o rosto e pôde ver aqueles olhos azuis, tão escuros e tão próximos dele._

_- Ikki..._

_- Oi, Pato. – sorriu o outro – Como foi seu dia? – perguntou, com um sorriso encantador no rosto._

_- Longo demais. – e uma expressão de cansaço tomou conta da face do loiro._

_- Hum... – suspirou Ikki, mergulhando o rosto entre as madeixas douradas – Muito trabalho faz o dia parecer maior do que é..._

_- Não. Muito tempo longe de você faz isso... – e puxou, com suavidade, o rosto moreno para um beijo apaixonado. _

_Que importavam todos aqueles sinais? De repente, todas as inquietações pareciam sumir. Hyoga não sabia ainda como resolver todos os problemas que se desenhavam, cada vez maiores, frente a ele. Mas, em seu íntimo, uma certeza se fortalecia, cada vez mais. O que ele e Ikki tinham não podia, de forma alguma, ser um problema. Como um sentimento tão bonito poderia trazer qualquer mal, a quem quer que fosse? E, pensando nisso, conseguiu ignorar as perturbações que antes se fizeram presentes e permitiu-se ficar em paz ao lado da pessoa que amava._

_Enquanto isso, na França, o cavaleiro de Aquário finalmente chegava ao seu apartamento. Sentia-se cansado da viagem, algo frustrado pelo mal andamento das coisas e, principalmente... saudoso de seu companheiro. Era triste chegar a sua casa e não estar com Milo. Ele ainda conseguia ver a imagem dos dois chegando juntos ao apartamento, após uma longa viagem. O escorpiano, nesse momento, jogaria suas malas pelo chão da sala, levando Camus a um razoável estresse que o escorpiano, provavelmente, ajudaria a diminuir, alegando que era preciso relaxar da viagem tomando um banho juntos... _

_Um pequeno sorriso pintou a dura face de Camus. Mas por pouco tempo. Lembrou-se de que a situação era diferente. Precisava fazer algo a respeito. Pegou então seu telefone e discou rapidamente um número. Enquanto esperava que o outro lado atendesse, seu rosto, por um instante, demonstrou alguma dúvida, como se, por um instante, Camus cogitasse a possibilidade de estar errado. Mas foi só um instante. Assim que percebeu ser atendido, disse:_

_- Antes que diga qualquer coisa, preciso que me escute. Hyoga está cometendo o maior erro de sua vida e precisa de você aqui..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 15**

Chegou ao seu apartamento com a cabeça cheia; mas cheia de pensamentos difusos, desconexos. Não estava conseguindo pensar, organizar as ideias. Desde que saíra da mansão Kido não tinha conseguido escutar a voz do próprio pensamento. A forma como Ikki falara consigo tinha feito com que aquela maldita ferida voltasse a abrir. Queria tentar entender por que ainda se deixava afetar, afinal havia achado que tinha conseguido colocar um pouco de razão em seu coração. Realmente acreditara que depois de ter visto o cavaleiro de Fênix com o Dragão, seus sentimentos estivessem mortos.

Por que então, ao se ver novamente frente a frente com Ikki, foi acometido por aquele sentimento, tão seu velho conhecido, que sempre o atordoava quando estava na presença do moreno? Por que diabos ainda se deixava enfeitiçar por aquele perfume tão inebriante de Ikki? Por que aqueles olhos tão azuis ainda exerciam tanto poder sobre si, de modo que ele não era capaz de oferecer qualquer resistência àquela força magnética que o tragava num simples contato visual, arrastando-o mansamente para aquela densidão azul? Por que tinha de ser tão idiota ao ponto de ainda sentir algo tão poderoso por ele? Por que sentia que continuava estupidamente, absurdamente e irremediavelmente apaixonado por aquele homem? Buscava desesperadamente por uma resposta, tentava encontrar algum sentido naquilo, mas as buzinas nas ruas, a conversa das pessoas ao seu redor, os cachorros latindo, os vendedores chamando a atenção dos pedestres que caminhavam nas calçadas, o som alto dos carros, tudo isso o impedia de concentrar-se em qualquer coisa.

Chamou um táxi, e o taxista, sabe-se lá por quê, resolvera conversar com ele sobre assuntos variados, sendo que não estava com cabeça para nada. O homem de meia-idade que dirigia o veículo certamente achou que Hyoga era uma pessoa extremamente mal-educada, mas não se importava. Naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era chegar ao seu apartamento. Esperava que assim que estivesse em um ambiente em que pudesse se esconder do mundo, isolado de tudo, conseguiria ordenar esses pensamentos; porém, ao fechar a porta do apartamento, o barulho das ruas realmente ficou para trás, mas a confusão em que se encontrava permanecia.

Sentia uma dor de cabeça insuportável e, como se só estivesse esperando um pretexto para tomar algo que pudesse arrancá-lo desse estado consciente, que tanta dor e angústia lhe traziam, não pensou duas vezes. Abriu a mala com pressa e de lá retirou um remédio que tomou a seco, engolindo dois comprimidos de uma vez para logo seguir até seu quarto e se jogar sobre a cama. Queria dormir, queria esquecer, desejava fugir, ou até mesmo... desaparecer.

* * *

- Ikki ainda não voltou? – perguntou Shun, com a voz seriamente preocupada.

- Não. – respondeu Seiya, com um suspiro. Ikki tinha prometido não tardar; iria à mansão, buscaria algumas coisas para o irmão e voltaria o mais rápido possível. O cavaleiro de Fênix costumava cumprir as promessas que fazia ao jovem Andrômeda, mas nos últimos dias, as coisas andavam meio estranhas. Justamente no momento em que o caçula mais precisava dele, Ikki parecia cada vez mais distante. Na noite em que tanto discutira para permanecer no hospital, para poder velar o sono do mais jovem, terminou, por um motivo muito mal-explicado, indo dormir em seu carro, depois de passar a noite dirigindo, como se de repente não fosse mais tão importante ficar ali.

E agora, sumia novamente. Isso já estava dando nos nervos do cavaleiro de Pégaso, que compreendia bem que algo não estava nada certo ali, apesar de Saori e Shiryu parecerem querer ignorar esse fato. Mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não era tolo; aqueles dois também sabiam de algo, mas não queriam contar a ele. Pois bem; ele descobriria o que estava acontecendo por conta própria. Mas não pretendia compartilhar essas suspeitas com Shun; achava que o rapaz precisava descansar e, nesse ponto, pensava que o melhor era agir como os outros e fingir que não tinha nada errado.

Contudo, Shun não estava conseguindo repousar apropriadamente, e isso era devido ao fato de ele não ter ainda entendido o modo como Hyoga agira na visita que lhe fizera na véspera. Era certo: o russo não estava bem e, interiormente, o jovem de olhos esmeralda questionava-se se era por conta daquele beijo tão impulsivo que dera no loiro, no apartamento, no dia de seu aniversário.

Tinha se arrependido daquilo, se arrependido amargamente daquilo. Não sabia se algum dia conseguiria esquecer a expressão que vira no rosto de Hyoga logo após o loiro interromper aquele beijo. Naquele momento, descobrira como era fácil cair do paraíso e atingir tão rápido o inferno. O coração que batera tão aceleradamente ao sentir os lábios do cavaleiro de Cisne junto aos seus quase parara ao ver aqueles olhos tão frios, tão sem vida, tão... melancolicamente tristes após aquele beijo. Definitivamente, não era assim que havia idealizado um primeiro beijo entre eles. E não havia ainda conseguido uma chance de conversar com o amigo sobre o ocorrido.

De toda forma, não conseguia acalmar-se e relaxar, como lhe pediam os médicos. Via-se tenso demais para isso. E esse sumiço de Ikki... É bem verdade que o moreno não havia sumido de fato; ele provavelmente apareceria logo mais. No entanto, essa demora de seu irmão mais velho acontecer logo após passarem a tarde e a noite do dia anterior juntos, permitiu a Shun que visse com clareza que Ikki não estava bem. Mas nem ao menos perguntou ao irmão o que ele tinha; em parte, porque imaginava que Ikki não lhe responderia mesmo que insistisse, mas principalmente, porque, em seu íntimo, tinha medo de conhecer a resposta.

De algum modo e de forma quase inconsciente, Shun sabia, lá no fundo, que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Hyoga deveria ter alguma relação com o que acontecia com Ikki. Mas isso era algo que o mais jovem dos cavaleiros sabia de forma tão inconsciente que ele sequer percebia o que estava havendo. Inconscientemente, ele optara por não saber. E, devido a tudo isso, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda permanecia tão envolvido com seus próprios pensamentos, travando uma batalha interna entre saber e não saber – da qual nem estava completamente inteirado de que ocorria dentro de si – que aquela tensão latente entre os três amigos que estavam em seu quarto fisicamente, mas tão distantes em pensamento, passava-lhe despercebida.

Saori estava sentada em uma cadeira, entretida em olhar para sua agenda, parecendo querer mostrar-se ocupada checando as reuniões que teria no dia. Shiryu estava parado, olhando pela janela, tão imóvel que pareceria uma estátua não fosse a brisa suave daquela manhã que brincava delicadamente com seus fios negros, fazendo que acariciassem seu rosto tão sério. E Seiya estava em pé, encostado no batente da porta, olhando para o corredor, esperando ver a figura de Ikki aparecer, enquanto cogitava algumas possibilidades, tentando ligar os fatos que conhecia e criando para si uma versão lógica de toda essa história.

Finalmente, o jovem Pégaso viu uma pessoa virar a esquina do corredor e caminhar na direção do quarto de Shun. Entretanto essa pessoa não era quem ele esperava. Na verdade, era apenas um desconhecido, mas que andava com tanta certeza para o quarto do Amamiya mais jovem que, quando esse rapaz aproximou-se da porta, fazendo menção de que iria entrar, Seiya simplesmente abriu passagem, permitindo ao rapaz de cabelos vermelhos que adentrasse o recinto, sem dizer a ele uma palavra e sem entender direito por que agiu assim.

Dessa maneira, quando o jovem ruivo se viu já dentro do quarto, de frente para a cama em que Shun se encontrava, tinha sobre si a atenção dos três que lá estavam e que, enfim, haviam despertado de seus devaneios para observarem curiosos o desconhecido que fitava o jovem Andrômeda tão serenamente:

- Shun Amamiya, eu suponho. – falou o rapaz, com um singelo sorriso.

- Sim. – respondeu Shun, os olhos esmeralda mantendo contato direto com aqueles olhos também verdes, mas numa tonalidade mais suave.

- Haruo Shimizu. – fez um cumprimento com a cabeça – Muito prazer. – sorriu mais largamente, sem sair do lugar.

- Desculpe, mas... quem é você? Quero dizer, nós... deveríamos conhecê-lo? – inquiriu o Dragão, por fim. Até então, tanto ele como Seiya, Saori e Shun estavam como que hipnotizados. Aquele rapaz tinha entrado no quarto sem pedir permissão e apresentava-se com uma naturalidade desconcertante... Mesmo assim, ninguém ali conseguiu fazer objeção a qualquer coisa e Shiryu sentiu que só pôde falar agora porque, de repente, seu corpo finalmente pareceu obedecer ao seu cérebro.

- Perdoem-me; não me apresentei devidamente. – respondeu o rapaz, mas sem parecer realmente achar que deveria ter feito qualquer coisa diferente – Eu trabalho com um amigo de vocês, Hyoga Yukida.

- Ah, então é professor também? – indagou Saori, com uma docilidade que era puramente fachada.

- Exato; sou professor de Biologia e também leciono no Magistral. Vim aqui porque fiquei sabendo do acidente que ocorreu na noite da festa...

- E como ficou sabendo disso? – perguntou Seiya, conseguindo agora mostrar-se estupefato de modo como não fora capaz de fazer alguns minutos atrás.

- Hyoga ligou mais cedo para a escola, avisando que não poderia trabalhar hoje à tarde. Então perguntei o motivo, ele me falou que havia tido um fim de semana um pouco estressante e meio que comentou sobre esse acidente. Daí, resolvi dar uma passada para ver como estavam as coisas por aqui.

- Você estava esperando encontrar Hyoga? Porque eu não o vejo desde ontem. Então acho que perdeu a viagem. – falou Shun, um tanto enciumado. Quem era esse ruivo com o qual o loiro tinha tanta intimidade e confiança a ponto de contar sobre esse acidente? Não era do feitio do russo sair falando essas coisas para um simples colega de trabalho. Não; Hyoga era reservado demais para agir assim. A não ser que Haruo não fosse um simples colega de trabalho... Seria ele algo mais para o loiro? Mas Hyoga nunca mencionara esse tal Haruo antes. Suspirou; será que o cavaleiro de Cisne agora mantinha segredos que ocultava até dele, que deveria ser seu melhor amigo...?

- Acho que está pensando demais. – disse o ruivo, interrompendo os pensamentos de Shun, de um modo que fazia parecer que ele até sabia o que se passava na cabeça do cavaleiro mais jovem – Eu não vim aqui ver Hyoga; vim visitar você. – o sorriso havia se desfeito, mas os olhos verdes claros iluminavam aquele rosto, atraindo para si mais uma vez a atenção total do irmão de Ikki.

- Veio me visitar? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Eu sequer conheço você, então como pode...

- Mas eu conheço você, Shun. – a frase foi pronunciada com uma seriedade que contrastava com a feição delicada e simpática do ruivo – O suficiente para que essa visita se fizesse necessária. – a voz era gentil.

Shun empalideceu e nada respondeu. Continuou olhando para aquele estranho que, de alguma forma, começava a causar estranhas reações nele. Difícil de se controlar diante daquela presença, e seu corpo sequer parecia se incomodar com isso. Pelo contrário, sentia-se confortável, mas de uma forma perigosa, como se em alguma parte de seu ser, ele soubesse que apesar de agradável, não poderia se entregar àquela sensação.

- Por isso... – o ruivo aproximou-se lentamente da cabeceira da cama, sem quebrar o contato visual que mantinha com Shun – Eu vim dizer que você precisa se acalmar. Não se preocupe tanto. Tudo vai dar certo. – o rapaz falava com a voz pausada e tranquila, e o rosto era de uma imensa serenidade – Você vai ficar bem; e as pessoas que você ama, também. – sorriu, levando a mão para fazer uma carícia de leve no rosto do protegido pela constelação de Andrômeda.

Aquele toque cálido fez Shun estremecer e então, sem saber exatamente quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, o contato se desfez. E assim, assumindo um tom de voz bastante jovial, completamente diferente do que vinha utilizando até então, Haruo olhou para os lados, sorrindo para os outros três que apenas assistiam a tudo aquilo, calados:

- Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Aproveitei meu horário livre para passar aqui, mas meu intervalo acabou. – sorriu polidamente para Saori – E meu trabalho não se pode fazer sozinho, se é que me entendem. Então, foi um prazer, mas vou indo. – acenou com a mão para Shiryu e Seiya e, da mesma forma que entrou, saiu, ou seja, sem que qualquer um naquele quarto exigisse dele qualquer outra explicação.

Os quatro ficaram um bom tempo calados depois que Haruo deixou o quarto. E quando finalmente começaram a reagir, não falaram sobre o assunto, como se aquilo não tivesse nem ao menos acontecido. Shun alegou que estava cansado e sem esperar resposta, virou-se para um lado da cama, acomodando melhor sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos. Se dormiu imediatamente ou não, isso os outros não puderam saber.

Shiryu, por sua vez, deixou o ar sair pesadamente de seus pulmões. Aquilo já não era simplesmente estranho, já parecia algo quase... sobrenatural. Muitas coisas não estavam se encaixando ali e desde que Ikki saíra logo cedo, alegando que precisava buscar algumas coisas para seu irmão na mansão, sentia como se algo o estivesse sufocando.

Na noite passada, quando se despedira do irmão de Shun, depois que este chorara desconsolado por algum tempo, não perguntara nada para ele. Não queria que se sentisse mais desconfortável do que já deveria estar. Ikki era o poderoso e imponente cavaleiro de Fênix, e Shiryu só podia imaginar como devia ter sido difícil para ele desabar daquele jeito na sua frente. Por isso tinha preferido deixar o assunto quieto por um tempo. No entanto, mal conseguira dormir aquela noite; em sua cabeça, havia coisas demais para processar. Muitos eventos estavam se desenrolando de uma maneira que ele não achava ser possível. Pensou e repensou por diversas vezes sobre alguns fatos e a conclusão a que sempre chegava era a de que havia peças sobrando nesse quebra-cabeças. Havia informações demais; era como se em um pequeno espaço de tempo, o dobro de acontecimentos estivesse tomando lugar. Por mais absurdo que aquilo pudesse parecer, a impressão que o chinês tinha era de que boa parte de toda aquela confusão era advinda de um entrelaçamento de acontecimentos que não deveriam tomar parte no mesmo tempo, no mesmo espaço.

Tais pensamentos acometeram o Dragão durante a madrugada, mas meio que se dissiparam com o amanhecer, fazendo que Shiryu até mesmo risse de suas teorias um tanto absurdas, culpando a noite mal dormida pelo surgimento de ideias sem sentido. Entretanto, depois da súbita aparição do tal Haruo, a sensação de que acontecia algo além de nossa vã compreensão crescia para o jovem de longos cabelos negros. Isso só fez acentuar em Shiryu o desejo de ter uma conversa séria com Ikki.

Tinha deixado que ele descansasse naquela noite, mas não poderia mais esperar. Precisavam conversar. Porém, o moreno parecia querer fugir dele; provavelmente porque sabia que o chinês iria confrontá-lo a respeito do que tinha se passado na noite anterior. E assim como para Shiryu parecia imprescindível ter essa conversa o quanto antes, para Ikki parecia vital afastar-se dele com a mesma intensidade. Bufou; via-se nervoso e isso já começava a transparecer. Nem o tão equilibrado cavaleiro de Dragão conseguia manter-se tranquilo nesse momento. Tentando não criar um alarde desnecessário, alegou que sentia fome e também sem esperar resposta, disse que iria à lanchonete, saindo com alguma pressa e deixando Seiya e Saori com os olhares perdidos na direção em que ele partira.

Seiya então olhou para Saori, que já tinha voltado a atenção para sua agenda novamente. A expressão dela era impassível, mas o cavaleiro de Pégaso já havia aprendido a ver por trás da fachada que a deusa muitas vezes erguia para esconder seus reais sentimentos. Ficou quieto olhando para ela por uns instantes e a moça sequer desviou o olhar da caderneta preta, apesar de perceber que o rapaz não lhe tirava os olhos de cima. Ia perguntar o que tanto ele observava, mas Seiya se adiantou, dizendo:

- Tem razão em estar preocupada. Parece que tem coisa demais acontecendo e isso sempre faz a gente questionar se somos capazes de resolver tudo.

A jovem arrumou os cabelos lilases, passando uma mecha por trás da orelha, onde se via um mimoso brinco de pérola:

- Seiya... – começou a dizer, com a voz gentil – Pare de tentar ficar achando que há coisas acontecendo. – voltou os olhos doces para ele – Esse rapaz que veio aqui é apenas um amigo de Hyoga e, sabendo como Shun é importante para ele, deu-se ao trabalho de vir visitá-lo, mas não é nada de mais. – a voz tremia ligeiramente.

Seiya apoiou o rosto na mão, e estreitou os olhos na direção da jovem. Observou-a assim por um minuto e então levantou-se da cadeira em que havia se sentado e caminhou na direção da porta. Quando estava prestes a sair, olhou para trás, sério, e disse:

- Eu estava me referindo à sua agenda, Saori. Vi que tem compromissos demais para hoje, vi como parecia preocupada e imaginei que estivesse tensa pensando em como encaixar tudo isso, ainda mais com Shun internado aqui. Mas... obrigado por me mostrar que, realmente, há coisas estranhas acontecendo aqui. – voltou a caminhar.

- Seiya, eu... eu não disse nada disso. – a garota tentava parecer calma, mas sua voz trêmula e os olhos preocupados traíam suas intenções.

- Não precisou dizer, Saori. – respondeu o Pégaso, para também deixar o quarto em seguida.

Assim que se viu sozinha, a jovem Athena mergulhou o rosto nas mãos:

- Céus, o que vocês estão fazendo... – sussurrou, com a voz fraca.

* * *

Em um lugar onde tempo e espaço pareciam não importar, o homem de cabelos prateados pairava sobre o vazio, olhando atentamente para o nada:

- Isso não havia sido discutido... – suspirou resignado – Então talvez esteja valendo. – riu – É o que dá não esclarecer todas as possíveis fugas das regras antes de começarmos o jogo. – ficou pensativo – Se bem que... isso poderá ser usado a meu favor depois. – sorriu de canto, maquinando em como aquilo poderia ser proveitoso para si, sem perceber que, nesse momento, a outra entidade surgia atrás dele.

* * *

- Onde... eu estou? – o corpo não doía, não sentia o cansaço que havia sido seu companheiro inseparável nos últimos dias. Sentia-se tão... leve. Era uma sensação realmente agradável.

- Ikki?

Olhou surpreso para o lado. Piscou os olhos azuis escuros algumas vezes. Agora tinha a certeza de que aquilo era um sonho. Parecia um sonho, devia ser um sonho, só podia ser um sonho... Então por que uma parte sua apontava aquilo como sendo tão... real?

- Hyoga?

O loiro sorriu. Então não era uma miragem, Ikki estava mesmo ali. Ou, ao menos, parecia estar.

- Onde... o que é esse lugar? – perguntou o russo, olhando para os lados, e vendo que ambos pareciam flutuar em um mar de luz.

- Eu não sei... – e sem que precisasse se mover, viu-se subitamente mais perto do russo, como se o simples desejo de que isso acontecesse fosse o suficiente para a ação se concretizar – Você... está bem? – sem pensar muito e devido àquela proximidade, segurou as mãos do loiro e perguntou, os olhos preocupados fitando cuidadosamente aquele rosto níveo.

- Estou. – sorriu Hyoga, sentindo-se bem ali, com Ikki demonstrando preocupar-se com ele, de uma forma que vira apenas em sonhos. Mas também... aquilo era um sonho, óbvio. E quem se importava? Iria apreciá-lo até não poder mais... – Melhor é impossível.

- Isso é um sonho. Não é, Hyoga? – perguntou o moreno, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do outro.

- Só pode ser. – respondeu o loiro, sorrindo – Apenas acho estranho que tenhamos a consciência disso, mas enfim... sonhos são estranhos.

- O seu sorriso é tão bonito. – levou a mão para fazer uma carícia no rosto do loiro – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Hyoga...

- Sente? – abriu um sorriso maior e mais luminoso. Somente em seus sonhos poderia ouvir algo assim do insensível cavaleiro de Fênix. Mas então atentou-se para algo – Mas por que sente minha falta? Digo, não é que você tenha me perdido para sentir falta de algo... – disse meio sem graça.

- Tem razão. – permitiu-se dar vazão aos sentimentos que a tanto custo segurava, e puxou Hyoga para um abraço carinhoso, cheio de saudade – Aqui eu não te perdi. Aqui eu vou sempre te ter. – sorria com o rosto mergulhado nos cabelos loiros, feliz por sentir que, ao menos ali, o Destino não poderia jamais separá-los.

O cavaleiro de Cisne não respondeu nada. A resposta do moreno ainda era estranha, mas continuava sem se importar. O que interessava é que as palavras de Ikki vinham revestidas de tanto carinho que simplesmente queria viver aquele momento, iludir-se, ser capaz de acreditar, ao menos por um instante, que aquele homem que povoava seus pensamentos, sentia carinho por ele, ou, até mesmo...

- ... Eu te amo, Hyoga.

... Ou até mesmo... amor? O coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir a voz rouca de Ikki pronunciar aquelas palavras, tão próximo de seu ouvido. Não conseguiu dizer nada; a voz não lhe saía da garganta. Mas mesmo que saísse, o que diria? Era ridículo, aquilo era um sonho, por que sentir-se inseguro? Era o _seu_ sonho, era claro que ali, Ikki o amaria. Era o seu desejo mais ardente, mais insano, mais impossível. Mas ali, podia ser real. Pelo menos, por agora:

- Eu também te amo, Ikki. – afastou um pouco o rosto para poder encontrar os olhos do moreno – Eu te amo tanto que chega a ser insuportável. – deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos revoltos do outro e suspirou – Por que tem que ser tão difícil? Por que, na vida real, você tem que ser inalcançável...?

- Inalcançável? Eu? – o moreno sorriu – Desde quando eu sou inalcançável para você, Pato? Será que nunca percebeu que eu sempre estive completamente apaixonado por você? – riu divertido – Você é que nunca conseguiu me enxergar, do alto do seu pedestal, com tantos admiradores à sua volta... – brincou.

- Como eu poderia não enxergar você, Ikki? Como eu poderia, se ao acordar, a primeira imagem que me vem à mente, involuntariamente, é você? Desejando saber se vou encontrá-lo no café da manhã, se você estará na mansão, se já terá partido, se já terá voltado... Como eu poderia não enxergá-lo se até quando eu fecho os meus olhos eu vejo você... se até em sonhos, eu estou com você... – voltou a abraçar o moreno, sentindo uma vontade aterradora de nunca mais deixar aqueles braços; aquele local parecia ser tão seu, o corpo de Ikki parecia abrigar o seu com tanta naturalidade... era como se já houvessem feito aquilo milhares de vezes.

- Então comece a me enxergar agora. – segurou suavemente a ponta do queixo do loiro, para que ele voltasse a encará-lo – E veja que eu estou aqui agora. Que eu sou todo seu. Que eu vou ser pra sempre todo seu.

Os olhos azuis da cor do céu fitavam os olhos cuja cor lembrava as profundezas do oceano. O moreno então inclinou-se um pouco na direção do loiro. Os lábios entreabertos eram convidativos e pareciam tão sedentos quantos os seus. Levou seus lábios ao de Hyoga num beijo que inicialmente foi apenas um toque, um contato delicado e leve de uma boca contra a outra, sentindo a maciez dos lábios um do outro, sentindo apenas como aquilo parecia tão real. Então o protegido pela constelação de Fênix começou a pressionar um pouco mais os seus lábios contra os do Cisne, e com a língua quente, começou a sentir o gosto delicioso daquela boca, provando do sabor que ele já conhecia tão bem.

Hyoga sentia-se derreter com aquilo e se seu corpo não estivesse envolvido pelos braços fortes de Ikki, já teria há muito desfalecido ali. Aquilo era tudo que sempre imaginara que seria. Aliás, exatamente como sempre imaginou que seria. Era como se, na verdade... já tivesse provado desse beijo antes. "_Mas foi apenas em um outro sonho, nada mais que isso_", pensou recordando-se do outro beijo que dera em Ikki, naquele sonho do galpão abandonado.

O beijo intensificou-se e Ikki levou uma mão à nuca do loiro, trazendo-o mais para si, aprofundando aquele beijo, enquanto Hyoga se aferrava ao moreno com força, as mãos passeando livremente pelas costas largas do outro, como tantas vezes desejara fazer. Ikki então levou a outra mão à cintura do loiro e, enlaçando-a, fez com que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais próximos, colados, desejando tornar-se um.

- Se... ao menos... – falou com a voz entrecortada enquanto o moreno beijava-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo habilmente aquela região – Se ao menos... isso pudesse ser tão real quanto eu gostaria que fosse... quanto eu sinto que é...

- Se eu pudesse ter você sem arriscar sua vida, Hyoga... – respondeu com a voz rouca, em meio aos beijos no pescoço do outro – Se eu pudesse tê-lo novamente como eu já tive, mas sem os erros cometidos da primeira vez... – acabou suspirando triste, com essas lembranças – Se pudéssemos simplesmente voltar àquela cafeteria e começar tudo de novo, sem que o preço a pagar fosse abrir mão do meu amor por você... – olhou para Hyoga de tal forma que a certeza de que aquilo era apenas uma ilusão transpareceu em suas safiras azuis – Eu faria todo o possível para que pudéssemos ficar juntos. Mas... na vida real... o Destino resolveu ser cruel conosco. – falou com a voz amarga – E não há nada que eu possa fazer... – beijou a testa do russo – Me perdoa...

Hyoga franziu a testa com aquelas palavras. Havia entendido bem? Essa história era um pouco estranha demais, até para um sonho. Especialmente porque partes dela faziam sentido, de forma nada convencional, mas faziam sentido:

- Ikki... essa cafeteria... Por acaso...?

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse terminar a frase, ambos foram sugados por uma imensa escuridão. Uma escuridão que só teve fim quando abriram os olhos. E assim, Hyoga acordou sobressaltado em sua confortável cama, no apartamento que seu mestre e Milo lhe haviam presenteado. E Ikki despertou confuso, encontrando-se deitado na cama de Hyoga, após a discussão que tiveram e que havia dilacerado sua alma.

- Foi tão... real. – falou Hyoga, para si mesmo, enquanto sentava-se na cama, passando os dedos pelos lábios, com um ar bastante pensativo.

- Céus... por que tinha de parecer tão real...? – disse Ikki, passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, nervoso, olhando ao redor como se estivesse se assegurando de que estava mesmo no antigo quarto do russo, o qual agora estava vazio. Tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos e sentia o peito apertar. Apesar de, em sonho, ter decidido se entregar sem reservas a um momento que considerava ser uma ilusão criada pela própria mente, agora se arrependia do que tinha feito. Tinha sido maravilhoso, sim, estar uma vez mais com Hyoga nos braços. Mas isso fazia com que agora ele apenas lembrasse, de forma ainda mais dolorosa, que o havia perdido, e que nunca mais o teria daquela forma consigo. Mas então sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, limpando as lágrimas:

- Pare com isso, Ikki. Você tem que ser forte. – disse para si mesmo enquanto levantava-se da cama, não tão forte e resoluto como desejava, mas ao menos, conseguindo ficar de pé – Por ele... tenho que ser forte por ele. – repetiu algumas vezes enquanto encaminhava-se ao banheiro para lavar o rosto. Em seguida, foi buscar as coisas de seu irmão. Os outros já deviam estar impacientes esperando por ele no hospital. Acabara cochilando e pedido a hora; tinha que correr agora.

* * *

- Então você resolveu mudar as regras do jogo? – perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados, assim que a outra entidade tomou lugar ao seu lado, também olhando para o nada.

- Eu não mudei regra alguma, e você sabe bem disso. Apenas usei a situação ao meu favor.

- O que pretendia alcançar com isso? – os olhos cor da prata desferiram um brilho quase maligno na direção do outro ser.

- Espera mesmo que eu revele meu plano de ação? Ora, então já estamos desesperados a esse ponto? – riu o outro.

- Não; não chegamos a ponto nenhum ainda. – os olhos prateados ficaram mais ameaçadores – Só que sempre achei que, ao menos de você, poderia esperar um jogo limpo.

- E um jogo limpo é o que você terá comigo, sempre. E agora, meu caro Destino... pare com isso. Não é me acusando falsamente que conseguirá arrancar de mim qualquer informação. Então, por que não concentra suas forças em articular seus planos mirabolantes? Seu tempo está ficando cada vez mais escasso... – provocou.

- Não preciso que me lembre! – bradou, nervoso, e começou a se afastar a passos largos do outro – Ele não perde por esperar... – falou, depois de já se ver afastado – Ele acha que eu também não sei fazer esse jogo? Pois ele vai aprender que com o Destino não se brinca... – e abriu um sorriso maquiavélico, decidindo que era sua hora de mover um peão nesse aparente jogo de tabuleiro que haviam engendrado.

**Continua...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

* * *

_**- Um ano. É incrível a quantidade de coisas que podem acontecer nesse intervalo de tempo. Aliás; muito tempo? Pouco tempo? É relativo. Pode-se viver uma vida inteira em 12 meses. Pode-se descobrir a vida que em vinte e tantos anos nunca se tinha encontrado antes. Pode-se descobrir a vida, pode-se vivê-la plenamente, alcançar a felicidade nunca antes imaginada possível. E pode-se perder tudo também. Em um piscar de olhos. Em uma noite como outra qualquer. E, diante da perda, o tempo de uma vida inteira pode parecer curto demais...**_

_**- Um ano foi tempo mais que suficiente para que eles pudessem descobrir um amor que talvez ambos julgassem impossível de se viver. Certamente, eles não se achavam merecedores de uma felicidade como essa. Meros espectadores da felicidade alheia; era assim que se enxergavam. E, de certa forma... ainda eram gratos por verem as pessoas a quem queriam bem felizes.**_

_**- Não, meu caro... isso estava errado. Como duas pessoas aceitavam abrir mão de um sentimento tão belo? E, o mais engraçado... duas pessoas que, juntas, poderiam ter o amor com que alguns apenas sonham. Um grande potencial. Era isso que se podia ver naqueles dois. Tinham tudo para viver uma história de amor tão poderosa, tão grandiosa... Havia somente a necessidade de uma pequena ajuda. Precisavam apenas de um empurrão, meu e seu. E então... tudo o que eles estavam destinados a viver aconteceu. Desenrolou-se o sentimento, e eles foram do paraíso ao inferno em uma questão de 12 meses...**_

* * *

**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber...**

_- Alô? – um bonito sorriso logo despontou em seu rosto ao ouvir aquela voz – Hoje à noite? Pode ser, não tinha nada planejado, mesmo... – riu de leve – Tudo bem, você sabe que mesmo que eu tivesse, acabaria cancelando por sua causa. – o sorriso não desaparecia, e era algo contagiante – Está bem. No seu apartamento? Combinado. – riu mais um pouco – Já disse que está combinado, agora me deixa trabalhar, está bem? – os olhos azuis assumiram uma expressão doce – Eu também. Sempre... Tchau. – desligou o celular e suspirou._

_Hyoga estava vivenciando o que poderia chamar de sonho, daqueles que nunca se imagina ser possível de se realizar. Ainda ria para si mesmo, um sorriso bobo, apaixonado, toda vez que se lembrava do que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Céus, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Estava mesmo com ele? Com a pessoa por quem era apaixonado há já tanto tempo e por quem se esforçara ao máximo para tentar esquecer, ou ignorar, porque esse sentimento tinha tudo para não ser correspondido? Aquilo podia ser mesmo possível? Ria sempre ao pensar nisso. Pelo visto, era possível. E era muito melhor do que poderia imaginar._

_Estavam juntos já havia quase um ano. Como podia ser possível? Quase um ano inteiro juntos e via-se cada vez mais apaixonado por aquele homem orgulhoso, teimoso, arrogante, impertinente, sempre capaz de tirá-lo do sério. Não sabia como nem porquê; – e isso era o que menos interessava – mas o importante é que essa era a pessoa por quem estava completamente apaixonado. A pessoa que não bateu à porta antes de entrar; simplesmente atravessou todas as barreiras que havia construído ao seu redor, como sua fortaleza, sua proteção, e, sem muito esforço, dominou-o por completo. E, dessa forma, ele passou a ser o alento de sua vida e a essência de sua existência. Não conseguia mais compreender como fora capaz de viver tanto tempo sem sua presença constante. Mas sabia bem que, de agora em diante, seria completamente incapaz de viver sem ele. _

_- Ikki... – soltou em voz baixa, sorrindo e ainda olhando para o celular em suas mãos._

_- Está tudo bem, Hyoga?_

_Despertou do sonho em que se via constantemente imerso e olhou para o lado, para encontrar os olhos verdes do professor de Biologia:_

_- Claro que sim, Haruo. Por que não estaria? – perguntou um pouco sem-graça. Não gostava de ser visto pelos outros nesses momentos de vulnerabilidade. Pensava estar sozinho na sala dos professores do colégio Magistral, mas ao que tudo indicava, tinha se enganado._

_- Desculpe, é que você parecia tão aéreo que... – o ruivo balançou a cabeça – Desculpe; eu só perguntei por perguntar. – finalizou o professor, que era mais jovem que Hyoga, enquanto se sentava ao lado do loiro e começava a abrir alguns diários de classe sobre a mesa._

_Hyoga percebeu que tinha sido um pouco ríspido demais. Tinha o costume de agir assim, quando achava que precisava ficar na defensiva. Mas Haruo não era o tipo de pessoa que oferecia qualquer ameaça. Tinha exagerado um pouco, e o ruivo era novo na escola. Tinha um jeito tímido e não costumava participar das conversas dos professores na hora do intervalo. O loiro, na verdade, também não participava muito dessas conversas, mas porque era bastante reservado e preferia ficar lendo durante seu momento de descanso. _

_- Eu é que peço desculpas, Haruo. Sinto muito, é que você me pegou de surpresa e..._

_- Por acaso, você não queria que ninguém ouvisse sua conversa? – perguntou o jovem, de forma um pouco desconcertante._

_- Não, não é bem isso, é que... – Hyoga sentiu-se um pouco acuado com a observação certeira do colega e arrependeu-se de ter se preocupado em passar uma imagem menos rude de si._

_- Não deveria se preocupar com o que pensam os outros. – continuou Haruo, parecendo ignorar o nervosismo em que se via o russo, enquanto passava a limpo algumas anotações em seus diários – O que sente por essa pessoa é algo muito bonito. Fez você sorrir, parece ter aberto um sorriso do outro lado da linha também... Então vocês não têm de que se envergonhar, tampouco deveriam esconder qualquer coisa. – falava com naturalidade. _

_Hyoga estranhou aqueles comentários que, apesar de parecerem um tanto aleatórios à primeira vista, cabiam perfeitamente na situação que ele e Ikki viviam._

_- Não é tão fácil assim, Haruo. Não é uma situação em que podemos sair alardeando o que sentimos e achar que todos ficarão felizes por nós. – surpreendeu-se falando com essa intimidade com alguém que sequer conhecia de fato. Mas parecia tão fácil falar naquele momento..._

_- Se está com medo de contar para essas pessoas, deveria rever seus conceitos. Ou essas pessoas não são suas amigas de verdade, ou você precisa aprender a confiar mais na amizade que deveria existir entre vocês._

_- Não é que eu não confie, Haruo. Mas as pessoas terão dificuldades em entender. A pessoa com quem estou..._

_- Ikki. – complementou Haruo, como se aquele assunto lhe fosse altamente familiar._

_- ...é, o Ikki. – repetiu o loiro, um pouco incomodado de ver que o outro ouvira sua conversa e nem se constrangia ao demonstrar isso. Entretanto, estranhamente, não desejava parar de conversar com ele – Acontece que o Ikki e eu somos pessoas tão diferentes que será muito difícil para algumas pessoas entenderem como fomos ficar juntos._

_- Não importa como ou porquê. Importa apenas que vocês descobriram que deveriam ficar juntos. E se vocês sentem isso, quem poderá dizer qualquer coisa? – o ruivo desviou os olhos dos diários e fitou o rosto do loiro, que parecia pensativo – Porque vocês sentem isso, certo? Vocês não têm dúvidas de seus sentimentos, não é mesmo? _

**Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer...**

_- Temos. Nós dois sabemos que é impossível negar o que sentimos, mas..._

_- Não se preocupe em trazer um "mas" para essa história, Hyoga._

_- Quem dera fosse tão simples assim... _

_- É simples assim. – o ruivo usava de um tom pausado e tranquilo que em muito destoava do seu rosto jovem –E, de qualquer maneira... vocês estão juntos agora. Aproveitem. E aí, é como diz o ditado... "O que tiver de ser, será". – olhou em seu relógio de pulso e fechou os diários – Tenho que ir agora. Mas foi um prazer conversar com você. Até mais. – despediu-se de forma descontraída e jovial, tão diferente do modo como vinha falando até então. _

_As palavras de Haruo ficaram martelando na cabeça do loiro. "Aproveitar o momento"... talvez, seja o melhor mesmo. Quem pode dizer o que vai acontecer amanhã? A única certeza que existe é o agora. Aliás, o próprio loiro seguia essa linha de pensamento desde o início dessa relação. Eram tantos os problemas que a simples decisão de ficar com Ikki acarretavam que precisou se apegar às certezas que tinha, que apesar de poucas, eram fortes. E a maior delas continuava sendo a de que amava Ikki mais que a si mesmo. Mas agora, quase um ano depois do início desse turbulento relacionamento, suas forças pareciam desaparecer em alguns momentos. Enfraquecia-se diante de algumas dificuldades que pareciam agigantar-se à sua frente... e, em meio a tudo isso, foi bom escutar as palavras de Haruo. Não conhecia bem o colega, isso era fato. Mas ele lhe trouxe conforto, relembrando-lhe de que todas as incertezas e medos que ainda o assombravam eram menores que o amor que sentia por Ikki._

_Começou a olhar as mensagens de textos que ele e Ikki trocaram com frequência durante um tempo, relembrando seus passos durante essa jornada emocional. Realmente, as coisas não tinham sido nada fáceis durante esse ano. Se por um lado, o fato de estar com Ikki fazia com que os últimos meses lhe parecessem os melhores de sua vida, todo o resto lhe fazia sentir que nos últimos tempos estava se tornando uma pessoa incrivelmente vil, ingrata, infame, cruel. E odiava-se por isso._

_Em primeiro lugar, via-se como o responsável pelo término da relação de seu mestre Camus com Milo. Os dois dourados sabiam do que se passava entre Hyoga e Ikki, mas a pedido do loiro, não falaram a respeito com mais ninguém. Entretanto, o cavaleiro de Aquário não suportou a escolha de Hyoga. Não aceitava que seu pupilo lhe fizesse essa afronta. Afinal, Camus dissera, com todas as letras, que era contra esse relacionamento e, ainda assim, o Cisne decidiu que quem tomaria decisões a respeito de sua própria vida seria ele mesmo. Por mais que lhe doesse romper dessa maneira com seu mestre, não viu outro meio de agir. E assim, Camus resolveu partir de volta para a França, mas sem Milo, uma vez que os dois dourados não mais conseguiram se entender. O escorpiano levou essa história de Camus não gostar de Ikki para o lado pessoal. Se o cavaleiro da 11ª casa achava que o Fênix não era bom o suficiente para seu pupilo devido à passionalidade que era sua marca, então como o cavaleiro de Escorpião, também marcado por essa mesma característica, poderia ser bom para o frio aquariano? Acabaram separando-se de forma confusa, sem se despedir, sem se explicar, sem dizer o que sentiam e porque agiam assim. Camus foi para a Europa e Milo ficou vivendo com Hyoga, em seu apartamento, uma vez que o russo alegara que precisaria do escorpiano por perto agora que estava brigado com seu mestre. Essa foi a forma que encontrou para convencer o orgulhoso cavaleiro de Escorpião a aceitar viver com ele, já que Hyoga sabia que não seria nada bom deixar que Milo ficasse sozinho a partir de agora._

_Em segundo lugar, a forma como vinha agindo com Shun não lhe fazia sentir nem um pouco melhor. Pelo contrário. Acreditava que o que fazia era digno de ser repreendido pelas piores pessoas, tão covarde era a forma como estava lidando com essa situação. Aquele que era seu amigo, que sempre lhe dedicara seus melhores sentimentos, era agora recompensado com a frieza e quase indiferença do cavaleiro de Cisne. Hyoga não gostava de agir assim, mas foi o único meio que encontrou para conseguir viver o sentimento que tinha por Ikki, que era simplesmente mais forte que tudo. Ikki e o cavaleiro de Cisne haviam combinado manter em segredo o que tinham juntos até que chegasse o momento adequado de contar a verdade ao Andrômeda. O problema é que esse momento nunca chegou e à medida que o tempo passava, a verdade fazia-se mais e mais difícil de ser revelada. E assim, essa verdade a ser explicitada foi deixando de ser uma prioridade para os dois. Obviamente, tanto Ikki quanto Hyoga nunca verbalizaram que contar o que se passava entre eles para Shun deixava de ser o mais importante. E talvez, eles nem houvessem se dado conta disso. Mas a dificuldade crescente para se fazer o que era certo e a descoberta de que o que sentiam era ainda mais forte do que pensavam os fez temerem o futuro. Ou melhor, o futuro que teriam caso tudo viesse à tona._

_Tudo aquilo era um sonho, um sonho tão delicado e frágil que poderia se desfazer a qualquer momento. E eles desejavam, ardentemente, a cada dia, prolongá-lo um pouco mais. Dessa forma, não contar a Shun o que acontecia foi, aos poucos, transformando-se na chave para o prolongamento do sonho que viviam. _

_Por esse motivo, Ikki e Hyoga criaram uma realidade paralela para ambos. Uma realidade onde existiam apenas os dois. É claro que, tendo em vista que para estarem juntos, tinham de mentir para o mais jovem dos cavaleiros, essa realidade paralela jamais poderia se cruzar com a realidade em que viviam seus antigos companheiros de batalhas. Consequentemente, a saída aqui encontrada foi afastar-se dos amigos. Para Ikki, isso não foi tão difícil, já que era de sua natureza viver mais isolado de todos, sem dar satisfações do que fazia a ninguém, nem mesmo a Shun. Mas para Hyoga, isso foi mais difícil. Sempre fora mais próximo dos antigos companheiros, viveu com eles por muito tempo naquela mansão e separar-se dessa forma foi algo que eles não compreenderam bem. O loiro sempre se justificava dizendo que precisava cuidar de Milo que, sem Camus, via-se bastante desolado. Mas a verdade é que viver em seu apartamento o ajudou a se afastar dos amigos, de modo que a convivência com eles, que outrora fora diária, agora era cada vez mais rara. Se antes os via praticamente todos os dias, passou a vê-los semanalmente, depois quinzenalmente e agora, mensalmente. E assim seus dias eram ocupados por seu trabalho, de alguma conversa com Milo, mas, principalmente, de Ikki. E apesar de tudo, não conseguia se arrepender verdadeiramente, porque estar ao lado do moreno lhe parecia uma verdadeira expiação dos pecados que acreditava estar cometendo ao tratar seus amigos dessa maneira._

_Ia passando as mensagens que havia em seu celular, tanto suas quanto as de Ikki, que, de forma fragmentada, contavam um pouco de sua história ao longo daqueles meses. Aquele tinha sido o modo pelo qual mais se haviam comunicado inicialmente; para marcar quando se veriam, para dizer o que acharam do último encontro, ou para simplesmente dizer que sentiam saudades. Evitavam falar de Shun nessas mensagens de texto e, quando o faziam, era apenas com o intuito de combinarem os cuidados para que o Amamiya mais jovem não os surpreendesse juntos:_

* * *

"_Acabei de chegar em casa. Adorei sua companhia no cinema. Te vejo amanhã?"_

"_Não dá, Pato. O Shun quer vir aqui. Mas posso passar depois aí?"_

"_Que horário?"_

"_Depois do almoço. O Shun quer almoçar comigo."_

"_Vou ficar esperando. E dessa vez você não vai ter que assistir a um filme chato."_

"_Eu gostei do filme. Não sou tão inculto, sabia?"_

"_Sabia. Te espero amanhã."_

* * *

"_Por que não está atendendo minhas ligações?_

"_Estou em reunião. E meu celular está vibrando tanto que os outros professores já estão me olhando feio."_

"_Vou continuar ligando então. Eles vão achar que você está com um vibrador escondido na calça."_

"_Se fizer isso, desligo o celular e não respondo mais às suas mensagens"_

"_A reunião está boa?"_

"_Não. O que está fazendo?"_

"_Selecionando algumas fotos para mandar pro meu chefe."_

"_Ficaram boas?"_

"_Sempre."_

"_Falou o dono da modéstia."_

"_Olha quem fala. Quer almoçar comigo?"_

"_Não dá. Tem almoço na mansão hoje. Você não vai?"_

"_Melhor não. Não quero ver muita gente hoje."_

"_Se quiser, saio mais cedo e te encontro."_

"_Combinado. Naquela livraria que você gosta, às 4."_

* * *

"_Quero te ver hoje, Pato. Estou com saudades."_

"_Saudades também. Mas o Shun me chamou pra uma exposição de um autor que ele adora."_

_"Ah. Ok."  
_

* * *

"_Oi, ainda quer sair hoje?"_

"_Não ia sair com o Shun?"_

"_Desmarquei. Ainda teremos muitas exposições pra ir."_

"_Ótimo! Então te pego aí às oito."_

* * *

"_Adorei o nosso dia ontem. Quando vamos repetir?"_

"_Depende. Vai parar de me chamar por aquele apelido?"_

"_Vai parar de me chamar de Pato?"_

"_Não."_

"_Então você vai continuar sendo um Frango Flambado."_

"_Nunca mais te levo naquele restaurante."_

"_Por quê? Adorei o prato principal. Frango Flambado. É uma delícia."_

"_Hoje à noite você vira Pato Assado."_

"_Então você vem aqui hoje?"_

"_Claro. Tenho que desligar. O Shun apareceu aqui para me trazer umas revistas que eu precisava."_

"_Tudo bem. Tenho que terminar de corrigir minhas provas."_

* * *

"_Tá chovendo muito aqui. Não vou conseguir tirar as fotos."_

"_Não fica nervoso. Deve ser uma chuva rápida."_

"_Não é. Merda. O pessoal quer ir embora."_

"_Tira as fotos sem eles."_

"_E tiro foto de quê? Da chuva?"_

"_Às vezes, pode ser uma boa ideia..."_

* * *

"_Pato, eu te amo."_

"_Eu também. Sempre. Mas tem algum motivo em especial pra isso hoje?"_

"_Minhas fotos. Da chuva. Sua ideia. Meu chefe adorou."_

"_Que bom..."_

"_Que bom; nada. Que ótimo. Te levo pra comemorar hoje, ok?"_

* * *

"_Odeio o meu trabalho."_

"_O que te deu hoje, Pato? Você adora seu trabalho."_

"_Hoje descobri que odeio."_

"_Me encontra naquela livraria. Agora."_

"_Não tô a fim."_

"_Se não for, vai me deixar plantado lá esperando."_

* * *

"_Obrigado por hoje à tarde."_

"_Não fiz nada de mais."_

"_Eu estava um saco."_

"_Nenhuma novidade até aí, Pato."_

"_Obrigado; de verdade."_

"_Não agradece. Não fiz nada."_

"_Me ajudou a lembrar por que gosto de ser professor."_

"_Grande coisa. Te mostrei alguns livros que você gosta e repeti o que você vive me dizendo sobre como sua profissão vai mudar o mundo..."_

"_Obrigado, Ikki."_

"_Não tem de quê."_

* * *

"_O Shun tá estranho."_

"_Ele falou alguma coisa?"_

"_Ele reclamou que eu não estou viajando como antes, mas não fico com ele."_

"_Sei..."_

"_Vem me ver hoje? Por favor."_

"_Nem precisava pedir."_

* * *

"_Achou o CD pra me levar amanhã?"_

"_Não."_

"_Pato desorganizado. Dá um jeito de achar. Falou tanto daquela música que agora eu quero ouvir."_

"_Tô achando que ficou na mansão."_

"_Quer que eu pegue lá?"_

"_Acho que o Shiryu está lá de tarde. Pede pra ele te ajudar a procurar."_

* * *

"_Encontrou o CD?"_

"_Encontrei."_

"_Pegou? Já ouviu? Gostou?"_

"_Não."_

"_Não pegou? Não ouviu? Não gostou? Seja mais claro e responde logo que meu horário de intervalo está acabando."_

"_Não peguei. O CD estava com o Shun. Você emprestou pra ele e achei melhor deixar com ele."_

* * *

"_Obrigado pelo CD, mas não precisava."_

"_Que bom, te entregaram. Não te achei na editora quando fui levar e queria que você ouvisse. "_

"_Por que fez isso?"_

"_Não faz pouco caso, deu o maior trabalho pra achar. Rodei umas 10 lojas atrás dele. É uma raridade hoje."_

"_Não precisava ter comprado."_

"_Precisava, sim. Eu queria que fosse seu."_

"_Obrigado, Pato. E eu adorei a música."_

"_Sabia que ia gostar."_

* * *

"_Você quer mesmo sair pra dançar hoje?"_

"_Nem vem; você prometeu."_

"_Eu não sei dançar, Pato."_

"_Eu te ensino. Danço muito bem."_

"_É; já te vi dançando com o Shun."_

"_Mudei de ideia. Não quero mais dançar hoje."_

* * *

"_Adivinha."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Me inscrevi num curso hoje."_

"_Legal. Pra aprender a tirar foto de verdade?"_

"_Muito engraçado. É um curso de dança."_

"_Sério?"_

"_Inscrevi você comigo."_

"_Eu já sei dançar."_

"_Se eu vou pagar esse mico, você vem junto."_

* * *

"_O Milo tá mal hoje. Vou ter que ficar em casa."_

"_Não posso ficar com vocês?"_

"_Ele bebeu demais. Se vier, vai ser para passar a noite me ajudando a segurar o cabelo dele pra ele poder vomitar. Acho que você encontra algo melhor para fazer, não?"_

"_Não._ _Chego aí em 15 minutos."_

* * *

"_O Seiya ficou bravo."_

"_Quem se importa com aquele burro alado?"_

"_Eu tinha prometido que ia com eles ver aquela peça no teatro, Ikki."_

"_Se arrependeu?"_

"_Nunca. Adoro quando você cozinha pra mim."_

"_Porque você é folgado."_

"_Sou mesmo. Mas te recompensei bem depois."_

"_Verdade. Como é mesmo o nome daquilo que você fez?"_

"_Te mostro hoje de novo."_

* * *

"_Bom dia!"_

"_Só se for pra você."_

"_O que foi?"_

"_Ainda pergunta? Esqueceu de ontem à noite?"_

"_Qual o problema, Ikki?"_

"_Você insistiu tanto e quando eu aceito, você dorme no meio?"_

"_Desculpa, eu tava cansado. Podemos tentar de novo hoje?"_

"_Não quero mais."_

"_Por favor. Você estava gostando. É um livro legal, prometo que vai gostar."_

"_Eu estava gostando. Não gostei de você dormir antes de chegarmos na página 20."_

"_Não durmo mais. Juro. Lê comigo hoje à noite, vai."_

"_Tá. Só porque gostei da história."_

"_Ótimo! Agora preciso ir. Tocou o sinal pra entrar em sala. Até à noite."_

"_Te amo."_

"_Eu também. Sempre."_

* * *

"_Adorei ficar aí ontem com você."_

"_Reparou que conseguimos fazer nada o dia inteiro?"_

"_Adoro fazer nada com você, Pato."_

"_Eu também. Sempre."_

"_Shun tá me ligando. Depois a gente continua."_

"_Tá bom. Te amo."_

"_Eu também. Sempre."_

* * *

_Com o tempo, passaram a ficar menos receosos de que alguém pudesse flagrá-los em alguma conversa ao telefone e começaram a criar o hábito de se ligar constantemente. Ainda se mandavam mensagens, já que tinham criado carinho por esse modo de se comunicarem, mas a saudade de ouvir a voz do outro ia sempre aumentando; aliás, a necessidade pelo outro ia sempre crescendo. E dessa forma, iam se inebriando um do outro e cada vez mais a vida de um se resumia no outro._

_- Bom, tenho que trabalhar. – falou Hyoga, em voz alta, como se tentasse lembrar a si mesmo dessa necessidade. Sorriu enquanto fechava as mensagens de texto que estava relendo e acabou decidindo enviar mais uma, antes de guardar o celular e começar a fazer os planos de aula para a próxima semana:_

"_Já estou com saudades."_

* * *

_Estava selecionando as melhores fotos que havia tirado para uma das revistas em que trabalhava como free-lancer quando sentiu o celular vibrando em sua calça. Retirou o aparelho do bolso na mesma hora e sorriu ao ver que era uma mensagem de Hyoga. Resolveu responder na mesma hora, que era como sempre faziam. Ficou se lembrando de como aquilo lhe despertava boas recordações, da época em que se mandavam mensagem a todo e qualquer momento do dia. Abriu um sorriso maior, mas então se recordou também de como tudo o que haviam vivido nem sempre fora um mar de rosas. Sabia que estavam agindo muito errado, escondendo tudo isso de seu irmão. Mas não conseguia fazer nada a respeito e ia evitando, adiando o inevitável o máximo possível. Houve momentos de grande tensão. Muitas vezes, discutiram feio, os dois deixando transparecer a angústia que sentiam por estarem mentindo e encobrindo uma verdade que a cada dia se tornava mais insustentável. Nessas ocasiões, chegavam sempre muito perto de acabar. Começavam a dizer que haviam se enganado e que aquilo não daria certo, que não tinham um futuro juntos, que não sabiam onde estavam com a cabeça quando deram início a tudo aquilo. Falavam sem a menor convicção e não convencendo nem a si próprios. Isso porque o que sentiam já era tão mais forte do que poderiam cogitar que simplesmente qualquer palavra proferida nesses instantes de culpa não faziam o menor sentido para nenhum deles. Tentavam enganar um ao outro, quando sequer eram capazes de se enganar. Às vezes, tentavam até mesmo sorrir ao dizer que estariam melhor sem o outro, sem aquela mentira, como se a vida fosse melhor sem a presença da pessoa que tanto amavam. Mas era impossível acreditarem naquilo._

**Se eu disser  
Que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você  
É mais segura  
Eu sei; você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso  
Leio o teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
O que eu já nem preciso...**

_Se a mentira em que estavam vivendo tornava-se mais e mais insustentável, viver sem o outro era uma ideia insuportável e o simples mencionar dela já lhes trazia aflição. Por esse motivo, essas brigas acabavam sempre da mesma maneira: num desesperado e ardoroso pedido de desculpas dos dois lados. Em juras de amor, em palavras ternas e carinhosas, em que basicamente eles compreendiam que não havia mais jeito. Amavam-se apesar de tudo. E não podiam negar isso para o outro. Nem para si mesmos. O segredo que mantinham de todos já lhes pesava demais. Não podiam mentir um para outro. Ao menos assim, sentiam que não viviam uma completa mentira._

**Sinto dizer que amo mesmo  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos**

_As mentiras então ficariam de fora e entre eles, havia esse trato silencioso de jamais mentirem sobre o amor que sentiam. Até porque, seria em vão. Não conseguiam ser convincentes ao dizer que não se amavam. Por isso, era cada vez mais necessário o afastamento dos outros cavaleiros. Não conseguiam mais fingir que se odiavam, não conseguiam mais se ignorar e fingir que não se lembravam da existência do outro, quando ficava escrito nos olhos de ambos que a vida de um dependia da do outro._

**No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada...**

_Mas por mais que o sentimento que mantivessem pelo outro fosse tão intenso, era uma situação delicada e cada vez mais difícil de suportar ou de ignorar. As brigas, com o tempo, iam ficando mais constantes. Claro que quanto mais acalorada a discussão que tinham, mais avassalador era o modo como faziam as pazes. E, em meio a essas brigas, quando a situação parecia atingir seu limite, tentavam se convencer de que o fim seria a única solução e que sobreviveriam bem, guardando apenas as lembranças do que viveram. Era o lado racional deles, tentando já encontrar um meio de sobreviver quando tudo acabasse. Porque, em seu íntimo, algo lhes dizia que aquilo não poderia durar. Algo lhes dizia que aquele sentimento deveria ser vivido plenamente agora, porque em breve ele alcançaria seu fim. Entretanto, o lado que os mandava agir de forma abnegada nunca falava mais alto e acabavam voltando, às vezes sem querer, a essa realidade em que faziam parte constante da vida um do outro._

**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro...  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

_Por isso, acabaram aceitando que não podiam lutar contra algo que era maior que eles. Não conseguiam se enganar. Qualquer palavra ou gesto que tentassem utilizar para calar esse sentimento seria em vão. E havia, nessa certeza, uma doce tristeza. A de saber-se tão apaixonado a ponto de não ser capaz de abrir mão desse amor, mesmo que isso trouxesse dor a outros. _

_Mas tentariam não pensar nisso até que não houvesse mais saída, até que não fosse mais possível fugir, até que a realidade que tanto evitavam os obrigasse a enfrentá-la._

**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa...  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê o meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
O que eu já nem preciso...**

"_Saudades também. Tenho uma surpresa pra você. Até mais tarde." Mandou a mensagem com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto. Voltou a guardar o celular, sorridente. Esperava ansiosamente para ver a reação do loiro diante do que tinha planejado para eles. _

* * *

_- Qual é a surpresa? – perguntou o loiro, sentando no sofá, enquanto segurava sua taça de vinho com ansiedade._

_- Calma, Pato. Como você é apressado. – riu divertido – Tem que aprender a ser menos ansioso. – respondeu o moreno, indo sem pressa até sua mesa para buscar uns papéis._

_- Ansioso? Eu cheguei, jantei e só fui tocar nesse assunto agora, Ikki. – disse algo indignado, apesar de saber que o outro estava certo. Estava muito curioso, mas como o cavaleiro de Fênix fizera questão de não tocar no assunto durante todo o jantar, seu orgulho o impediu de falar a respeito também. Mas sabia que não tinha conseguido omitir bem sua curiosidade._

_- Ansioso, sim. Nem elogiou a lasanha que eu fiz especialmente pra você, Pato. Desse jeito, eu fico sentido. – brincou, fingindo alguma chateação e então, com os papéis que buscava em mãos, sentou-se no sofá ao lado do loiro, pegando a taça de vinho da mão dele e bebendo um gole._

_- Muito bem. Estou esperando. – cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o homem que passava a mão pelos cabelos azulados com tranquilidade. Já tinha entendido que a surpresa tinha a ver com os papéis que Ikki segurava e que mantinha longe de seu alcance. – E então? – lançou a ele um olhar gélido ao perceber que ele queria prolongar ao máximo a ansiedade em que se encontrava._

_- Tá bem, tá bem... – riu mais ao se ver como alvo de um olhar nada amigável por parte do loiro – Vou te mostrar. – entregou os papéis ao loiro – Dá uma olhada e me diz o que acha._

_Hyoga pegou os papéis com alguma animação e cruzou as pernas sobre o sofá, enquanto ia lendo o que estava escrito ali. Então levantou os olhos e ficou encarando o moreno por alguns instantes – Eu não sei se estou entendendo bem, Ikki. Por acaso, você está me convidando pra..._

_- Estou. – abriu um sorriso enorme – Quero viajar com você, Pato. Ficar afastado de tudo por um tempo. Só nós dois. _

_Hyoga olhava para aqueles papéis com uma expressão de surpresa cada vez maior. Via que Ikki já havia comprado as passagens para irem à Europa e também já fizera reservas em diferentes hotéis:_

_- Você já planejou tudo? – perguntou enquanto continuava passando os olhos por tantos boletos._

_- Sim. Mas não se preocupe; levei em consideração tudo o que você gosta de fazer. Vamos visitar vários museus e lugares importantes que um professor de Literatura deve conhecer._

_- Mas Ikki... Europa... isso não deve ter saído barato._

_- Eu tenho minhas economias. E de um país para outro na Europa, não custa caro. Então vamos aproveitar que estamos em um e já visitamos logo todos que pudermos. – sorria satisfeito em ver que Hyoga estava realmente surpreso._

_- Mas até as reservas dos hotéis você fez... já está tudo pago. – falava analisando mais aqueles papéis._

_- Sim, tudo de acordo com a rota que tracei. Em alguns lugares, que eu imagino que você vá gostar mais, eu reservei para mais dias; em outros, só um par de dias será suficiente. Não se preocupe tanto, Pato. Eu já viajei bastante e conheço praticamente todos esses lugares. Esse roteiro foi todo feito para agradar a você. – começou a se preocupar, Hyoga parecia não estar gostando tanto da ideia e achava que era porque tinha tomado todas as decisões sozinho – Desculpe se eu não te mostrei nada disso antes, mas é que eu queria fazer uma surpresa de aniversário pra você..._

_- Aniversário?_

_- Sim. O seu; que, por sinal, marca o nosso aniversário. Vai fazer um ano, não é mesmo? – sorriu de leve._

_Hyoga nem havia se dado conta de que seu aniversário estava se aproximando. Mas era verdade, em pouco mais de um mês, faria um ano que Shun dera aquela festa... Faria um ano que Ikki o levara para aquela cafeteria... Faria um ano que, embaixo daquela cerejeira, uma nova vida se descortinara para eles._

_- Eu não sabia que se preocupava com essas coisas. – falou em um tom impessoal, colocando os papéis sobre a mesinha de centro e voltando a pegar sua taça das mãos de Ikki._

_- Você... não gostou? – perguntou olhando triste para os papéis que o loiro acabara de depositar sobre a mesa, como se não estivesse dando tanta importância àquilo._

_Hyoga sorveu um pouco da bebida e ficou olhando de forma enigmática para o moreno que trazia nos olhos escuros alguma angústia._

_- Como eu poderia não gostar, se gosto de toda e qualquer coisa que você faz, Ikki? – falou por fim, enquanto segurava a taça de forma charmosa, enquanto sorria de canto para o moreno._

_O poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix respirou aliviado e retirou a taça da mão do loiro, para em seguida envolvê-lo em seus braços:_

_- Não brinca assim comigo, Pato... – começou a beijar o pescoço dele, como sabia que ele gostava._

_- Você mereceu. Quem mandou me deixar ansioso? Você sabe que eu não gosto disso..._

_Ikki afastou um pouco o rosto para poder fitar os olhos claros do cavaleiro de Cisne. Acariciou-lhe suavemente a face, num toque tão gentil que não parecia ser proveniente das mesmas mãos que outrora foram o maior pesadelo de poderosos inimigos:_

_- Então quer dizer que vai gostar de passar esse tempo comigo? – falou afastando uma madeixa loira que insistia em cair sobre os olhos azuis._

_- Se eu pudesse, eu não saía de perto de você._

_- Não vai cansar de ficar direto comigo, por um mês inteiro?_

_- Se eu pudesse, eu ficava direto com você pelo resto da minha vida. – levou a mão à nuca de Ikki, aproximando de si o rosto moreno para um apaixonado beijo._

* * *

**Continua... **

**N/A:** Eu não iria terminar esse capítulo nessa parte. Mas vi que ele já estava razoavelmente longo e, se fosse colocar o restante aqui, ficaria enorme. Decidi então cortar nessa parte, porque assim ficou um capítulo mais light. Já os próximos serão bem mais densos. A fic está finalmente terminando; pelos meus cálculos, ela termina no capítulo 22. Esse flashback é o último e depois dele, vem o desfecho da história. Espero que quem estiver acompanhando esteja gostando.

A música presente nesse capítulo chama-se "Quem de nós dois", da Ana Carolina.

Beijos,

**Lua Prateada.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

_**Continuação do Flashback**_

_- Então você quer passar seu aniversário longe da gente, Hyoga? É isso?_

_- Não é nada disso, Seiya. – respondeu o loiro, já cansado de tentar explicar a situação para o amigo – Eu já disse; estou um pouco estressado com coisas do trabalho e sair pra viajar seria uma boa. Daí, estou aproveitando que meu aniversário está chegando e faço dessa viagem um presente pra mim mesmo. Não tem nada a ver com vocês._

_- É, isso ficou bastante evidente. – resmungou o cavaleiro de Pégaso – Isso realmente não tem nada a ver com a gente, até porque sua vida parece ter cada vez menos a ver com a nossa._

_- O que está querendo dizer com isso, Seiya? – indagou o russo, demonstrando certo nervosismo em sua voz._

_- Você sabe muito bem o que estou dizendo. Aliás, pelo visto, eu sou o único aqui que tem coragem de falar o que todos pensamos! – olhou para os lados, a fim de ver como Shiryu, Saori e Shun faziam questão de se manter à parte dessa discussão – Nós todos já entendemos o recado. Você nos quer fora da sua vida. E antes que venha com mais justificativas esfarrapadas, faça o favor de se lembrar de todas as suas ações nos últimos tempos e me diga, sinceramente, se você não agiu de modo a nos evitar, de modo a nos afastar de tudo que faz? – perguntou olhando firme nos olhos azuis claros._

_Hyoga engoliu em seco e não soube o que responder. Como poderia dizer algo, se o jovem de cabelos castanhos falava a verdade? Era claro que o motivo que o levara a agir assim era bem diferente do que Seiya poderia imaginar, mas de toda forma... ele estava certo. Havia feito todo o possível para afastar os amigos da nova vida que passara a compartilhar com Ikki. E não é que não sentisse falta dos antigos companheiros, mas o amor que sentia pelo cavaleiro de Fênix e a necessidade de se privarem de maior contato com os outros para que isso não se perdesse fez com que tomasse decisões que só agora via às claras. No fundo, sempre soube que o que fazia devia estar magoando os amigos. Mas tinha optado por não ver; não queria enxergar, preferiu se esconder e, dessa forma, pôde manter a ilusão de que tudo estava bem. Entretanto, via agora, com nitidez, que tudo não passara exatamente disso: uma ilusão._

_- É; eu já sabia. – disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, diante do mutismo em que se viu o cavaleiro de Cisne – Eu só esperava que você fosse mais honesto com a gente, Hyoga. Esperava que, ao menos, explicasse por que age assim, em vez de ficar buscando subterfúgios. – levantou-se do sofá e sentiu Saori segurar sua mão, olhando para ele como se pedisse para que não ficasse tão exaltado – Não me olhe assim, Saori. Não sou eu quem criou essa cisão entre nós. Sou apenas aquele que diz o que todo mundo aqui evita falar. – soltou-se das mãos delicadas da jovem e, vendo-se bastante chateado, deixou a sala de estar._

_- Hyoga, você sabe que o Seiya fala coisas que machucam quando está nervoso... – disse Saori, levantando-se para ir atrás do rapaz que acabara de sair – Mas ele só está assim porque ficou realmente magoado com essa notícia. Ele esperava que essa fase pela qual você está passando fosse realmente só uma fase. Mas não é o que parece. – sorriu de forma doce para ele e segurou em sua mão – Enfim... se precisa mesmo fazer essa viagem, vá. Mas não se esqueça de que existem pessoas aqui que gostam muito de você. E que sentem sua falta. – apertou um pouco mais forte a mão do loiro antes de soltá-la e foi atrás de Seiya. _

_Assim que Saori deixou a sala, Shun levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera até então, calado. Caminhou em direção à saída, mas antes parou em frente ao russo, olhando para ele com uma expressão que era um misto de mágoa, tristeza, dor... O cavaleiro de Andrômeda parecia querer dizer algo, mas não foi capaz. E, sem dizer palavra, também deixou o recinto. O Cisne, nesse momento, sentiu-se um pouco esgotado emocionalmente, porque não estava esperando tudo isso, embora se repreendesse pensando que devia ter percebido que toda essa farsa em que vivia não poderia mesmo durar muito tempo. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, suspirando pesadamente, quando percebeu que Shiryu se aproximava dele:_

_- E você? Vai querer me dizer o quê? – falou um pouco mais ríspido do que gostaria._

_- Você devia contar a verdade, Hyoga. – respondeu o Dragão, em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça._

_- Contar a verdade? Do que está falando? – o tom de voz era ainda mais áspero, especialmente porque o loiro agora se sentia acuado._

_- Hyoga, eu já sei sobre você e o Ikki. – viu o russo arregalar os olhos – Mas nunca comentei nada com ninguém. Primeiro, porque não achava que deveria me intrometer a esse ponto; e segundo, porque sempre achei que quem deveria fazer isso, eram vocês dois. Eu entendi que precisariam de tempo para conseguir revelar a situação de vocês, mas... acho que agora atingimos um limite, não? – a voz do chinês era calma e a forma pausada com que falava fazia que com Hyoga abandonasse a posição defensiva que inicialmente adotara e começasse a refletir verdadeiramente sobre tudo aquilo – Vocês precisam contar o que aconteceu, ou melhor, o que vem acontecendo ao longo desse ano. Por mais difícil que isso possa parecer, por mais que achem que seja difícil obter uma boa aceitação de todos... Somos seus amigos. E, no final, iremos querer o melhor para vocês. Não deveriam duvidar disso. _

_- Shiryu, eu... eu não sei. – começou a falar, cabisbaixo, com a franja loira escondendo seus amargurados olhos azuis – Entendo tudo o que diz, mas... Como poderíamos contar se...? – falava com a voz trêmula; pronunciar essas palavras em voz alta depois de tanto tempo fazia com que finalmente essa situação se tornasse real. Agora não poderia mais voltar atrás; não poderia mais fingir que não machucavam pessoas com toda essa enganação._

_- Eu sei que a maior preocupação de vocês é com o Shun. Não é segredo para ninguém o que ele sente por você, Hyoga. Assim como também não é segredo o amor que ele tem pelo irmão. – viu o amigo baixar mais a cabeça, como se essas palavras lhe pesassem ainda mais – Sei também que vocês se preocupam com ele o suficiente para cometerem esse erro. – o loiro levantou o rosto para o Dragão, interrogativo – Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Eu não estou julgando vocês, porque ninguém tem esse direito, fora vocês mesmos. E tampouco estou dizendo que o fato de vocês terem ficado juntos foi um erro. Mas esconder isso do Shun foi, sim, um erro. – suspirou – Imagino o que pensavam... que, de repente, com o tempo, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Que, de alguma forma, o momento certo para contar toda essa verdade acabaria chegando e então, vocês poderiam enfim ser honestos. E tudo daria certo assim. – sorriu de leve para o amigo, colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Foi a forma como encontraram para encarar. E, como eu disse, não vou julgá-los. Mas agora, chegou o momento de abrir o jogo. E sei que concorda comigo, porque consigo ler isso nos seus olhos._

_Ficou um pouco pensativo, apenas mirando os olhos verdes, seguros e tranquilos do amigo. Depois, como se recuperasse a fala, perguntou:_

_- Por que não me disse antes, Shiryu? Por que não me disse que sabia...?_

_- Desculpe-me, meu amigo. – respondeu o chinês, com a voz serena – Mas como eu disse... não é do meu feitio me intrometer. Sei que essa pode parecer uma atitude até mesmo egoísta, mas eu sigo uma filosofia que acredita que nós devemos seguir o nosso caminho, e não o dos outros. De nada adianta alguém desejar ensinar o que sabe se o outro não se mostra receptivo. Além de ser um desperdício de energia, o efeito contrário pode ocorrer. Muitas pessoas, ao se verem obrigadas a ouvir conselhos quando não querem recebê-los, criam aversão às palavras que até poderiam lhes ser úteis. Por isso, é preciso que se saiba não só o que dizer a um amigo, mas principalmente, quando dizer. _

_O jovem russo suspirou dolorido. Shiryu estava certo. Não fosse o balde de água fria que acabava de receber de Seiya, não fosse esse choque com a realidade que acabara de sofrer, dificilmente ouviria a tudo o que o amigo dizia agora. _

_- E há quanto tempo você já sabe...?_

_- Na verdade, não faz tanto tempo que sei. Quero dizer; eu vinha desconfiando há bastante tempo, há quase um ano. Mas não passava disso, eram apenas desconfianças de que algo estava acontecendo, apesar de eu nem saber direito o quê. De todo modo, passei a ficar mais atento e ia se tornando cada vez mais claro para mim que havia algo entre vocês. O modo como ficavam na presença um do outro, os olhares furtivos que trocavam..._

_- Fomos tão óbvios assim?_

_- Bom... acho que nem tanto. Mas é que eu estava prestando atenção. Desde aquele almoço que o Shun fez, depois do seu aniversário, quando vi vocês dois saindo juntos do banheiro, passei a prestar atenção. Não pensei, logo de cara, que estivessem juntos. Convenhamos, Hyoga... considerando o passado de vocês, era meio difícil imaginar que pudessem ficar juntos um dia. Na época, achei que estivessem discutindo lá dentro, como sempre, mas achei estranho o fato de terem feito isso às escondidas. Por isso, fiquei observando com cuidado, para tentar descobrir o que se passava entre vocês. – suspirou – Se quer saber, a certeza mesmo só me apareceu graças a algo que o Shun me disse, uns dois meses atrás._

_- O que ele disse? – indagou o loiro, intrigado._

_- Shun anda muito carente, Hyoga... Você, antes de qualquer coisa, sempre foi o melhor amigo dele. E, nos últimos tempos... você se afastou de todos nós, mas principalmente dele. Isso o magoou demais. Um dia, ele apareceu na mansão muito tarde, acho que só eu estava acordado. Ele não estava nada bem; tinha bebido além da conta. Fui ajudá-lo a ir para o quarto e ele começou a desabafar comigo. Disse que estava sofrendo porque você estava com outra pessoa, e que nem havia se dignado a dizer isso a ele._

_O russo deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões pesadamente. Em seu íntimo, sabia como Shun deveria estar se sentindo e o que estava pensando, mas calou tudo isso em algum profundo recôndito de seu ser, porque esses pensamentos eram dolorosos demais. Só que agora via quão egoísta estava sendo, porque ao ignorar tudo isso, condenou o Amamiya mais jovem a sofrer bem mais do que deveria._

_- Na hora, eu não havia ligado os fatos, até porque estava preocupado com o estado em que ele se encontrava. Mas enquanto ia ajudando-o a se deitar, ele começou a dizer que você estava saindo com alguém e que por isso estava evitando todo mundo na mansão. Achei graça porque não tinha realmente pensado nisso e pensei que o álcool estava deixando Shun ver coisas demais. Mas então ele disse que você já estava apaixonado há um tempo e que essa pessoa era completamente errada para você, segundo suas próprias palavras. Ele ficou particularmente revoltado nesse momento, dizendo algo sobre não entender porque você precisava buscar alguém tão errado quando podiam ficar juntos._

_- Eu o magoei muito. – disse Hyoga, mais para si mesmo._

_- Sim, mas acho que o pior foi o seu afastamento. Ele me falou que havia confessado o que sentia e que, por conta disso, você se afastou dele. E que, dessa maneira, ele não perdeu apenas a pessoa que amava, mas também, o melhor amigo. Aliás, esse foi o grande problema. Da forma como essa história transcorreu, ele não perdeu só a pessoa que amava e o amigo. Ele também perdeu o irmão._

_- Como assim? Está dizendo que Shun também está magoado com Ikki? Mas como pode..._

_- Não é que ele esteja magoado, Hyoga. Mas o Ikki também se afastou de todos por causa do que vinha acontecendo entre vocês._

_- Mas ele sempre foi assim. Ikki nunca foi de ficar direto na mansão..._

_- Sim; mas sempre que possível, ele se fazia presente na vida do Shun. E ele se afastou muito do irmão. Só que o Shun percebeu que isso aconteceu porque o Ikki tinha encontrado alguém. Ele me disse que o irmão estava mais feliz, sorria como nunca o havia visto sorrir antes... que ele estava mais leve. E que isso se dava porque ele estava apaixonado e, ao que tudo indicava, era correspondido. Shun ficou verdadeiramente feliz com isso, pois ele achava que o irmão já tinha sofrido demais na vida e merecia um descanso. A única coisa que o chateava era o fato de Ikki não falar sobre isso com ele, não querer apresentar a tal pessoa a ele... mas como Shun já estava acostumado com esse jeito mais reservado do Ikki, achou melhor não perguntar nada. Porque, para o Shun, se Ikki ainda não tinha contado nada a ele, era por algum motivo válido. E não queria pressioná-lo a falar antes que ele se sentisse à vontade, porque corria o risco do irmão preferir abandonar tudo. Shun estava mesmo feliz pelo Ikki e, apesar da carência que sentia pela sua falta, Hyoga... ele preferiu não incomodar o Ikki com isso. _

_Hyoga estava calado, mas sua cabeça processava mil informações de uma vez. Seria possível que com o modo como agiram, acabaram piorando tudo?_

_- Foi só aí que liguei os pontos. Ao que tudo indicava, tanto você quanto o Ikki estavam apaixonados por alguém, estavam saindo com alguém e não contavam para o Shun quem era. Justamente para o Shun, que teoricamente seria a pessoa com quem vocês não deveriam manter qualquer segredo, a não ser que achassem que isso poderia protegê-lo de uma verdade dolorosa. E considerando então que eu já acreditava haver algo de estranho ocorrendo entre vocês... Ficou claro para mim que a pessoas que vocês mantinham em segredo eram um ao outro._

_Hyoga apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e mergulhou o rosto entre as mãos. Sentia-se mais miserável que nunca. Shiryu entendeu que o russo precisava assimilar tudo aquilo e silenciou. Ao cabo de alguns minutos, pousou sua mão sobre as costas do loiro, em um gesto de apoio:_

_- Escute, meu amigo... sei que está se sentindo mal com tudo isso. Mas acho que sabe bem o que precisa fazer para se sentir melhor. Precisa contar a verdade. _

_O Cisne levantou o rosto e fitou o amigo. Seus olhos cor de céu estavam marejados._

_- Vá falar com Ikki. Imagino que vocês dois precisem discutir algumas coisas, antes de mais nada. E, se precisarem de minha ajuda para algo... não hesitem em pedir, está bem? – ofereceu o melhor sorriso que pôde e então se retirou da sala. Hyoga ficou com o olhar perdido na direção em que Shiryu saíra por um tempo, sentindo que, apesar de tudo, era bom poder finalmente falar sobre tudo aquilo com alguém. Não é que não tivesse gostado de ter Milo consigo em seu apartamento durante todo esse tempo, mas mesmo o escorpiano sabendo da relação que mantinha com Ikki, ele não foi de muita ajuda para desabafos ou coisas do gênero. E não o culpava, pois sabia bem o quanto o cavaleiro de Escorpião sofria com a falta de seu mestre._

_Levantou-se enfim, sentindo-se fraco por todas aquelas comoções, mas fortalecido por outro lado. A certeza de que teria de enfrentar essa realidade lhe era aterradora, mas ao mesmo tempo, trazia-lhe de alguma estranha forma, um pouco de paz ao seu espírito._

* * *

_Chegou ao seu apartamento e encontrou um bilhete de Milo, dizendo que saíra. Não disse para onde e nem precisava; Hyoga sabia que toda vez que Milo saía, era para ir a algum bar, e isso acontecia nos dias ruins, quando a saudade que o escorpiano sentia de Camus era tão forte que o obrigava a afogar as mágoas em algum uísque barato. O loiro suspirou cansado, mas não se via no direito de dizer qualquer coisa. No final das contas, culpava-se por tudo que ocorrera entre eles._

_Preparou-se para sair novamente e ir atrás de Milo, pensando em trazê-lo de volta para o apartamento, ajudá-lo a descansar e então... ligaria para Ikki, chamando-o para vir vê-lo. Shiryu tinha razão, eles teriam muito o que conversar antes de qualquer outra coisa._

_Pegou as chaves e abriu a porta de uma vez, assustando-se ao ver que Shun estava ali, preparando-se para tocar a campainha. O mais jovem também se viu espantado, como se houvesse sido pego de surpresa, enquanto ainda pensava no que dizer. Por esse motivo, ficaram os dois calados, olhando um para o outro, sem saber como iniciar uma conversa. Saíram desse estado quando Hyoga sentiu o celular vibrar e, retirando o aparelho do bolso, viu que era uma chamada de Ikki. Suspirou, normalmente ficaria feliz com uma chamada do moreno, mas recebê-la enquanto fitava as feições tristes de Shun apenas fizeram com que se lembrasse do que tinha de fazer agora. Desligou o celular e o colocou sobre um aparador que ficava próximo à porta, ao mesmo tempo em que dava espaço para Shun entrar. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda, ainda sem dizer qualquer coisa, entrou com a cabeça meio baixa e dirigiu-se à ampla sala do apartamento._

_- Eu... – começou a tentar falar algo – Não estava esperando visitas, mas se quiser, acho que tenho algum suco. Ou água, se preferir. – disse olhando para o jovem que mantinha os olhos baixos._

_- Não, obrigado. – a voz do rapaz vinha carregada de dor, por mais que ele não desejasse demonstrar isso – Eu só queria conversar com você, Hyoga. Mas não se preocupe, não pretendo tomar muito do seu tempo._

_- Não fale assim, Shun. – aproximou-se mais do outro – Você sabe que sempre que quiser conversar, pode contar comigo..._

_- Não diga isso, Hyoga. – riu amargo – Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. – as palavras e a forma como foram proferidas machucaram profundamente o cavaleiro de Cisne – De todo modo, como eu disse, pretendo ser breve. – sentou-se no sofá e Hyoga sentou-se de frente para ele, bastante apreensivo._

_- Eu não disse nada mais cedo, quando você veio nos contar dessa sua viagem, porque achava que Seiya já tinha falado tudo que eu queria. Mas depois, eu fiquei pensando... e percebi que ele não disse tudo, que havia algo que eu precisava dizer a você. Por isso, vim aqui. _

_- Tudo bem, Shun. Pode dizer o que quiser. – falava com a consciência ainda mais pesada pelas revelações que Shiryu lhe fizera há pouco – Eu devo mesmo merecer... – acabou soltando sem pensar._

_Shun suspirou, como se buscasse forças, e começou falar:_

_- Eu entendi que não quer passar seu aniversário conosco. – viu que Hyoga iria dizer algo e levantou a mão num gesto que pedia para que ele não falasse ainda. Sentia que precisava dizer tudo de uma vez, ou não conseguiria – E entendo que tem a ver com tudo que se passou nesse ano. A festa de aniversário que eu te dei não deve trazer mesmo boas lembranças a você... – sorriu com tristeza – Mas tudo bem, aquele beijo foi realmente uma péssima ideia minha, eu não deveria ter me deixado levar por impulsos, mas enfim... não vou mais ficar remoendo esse passado. Acho que essa história já deu o que tinha que dar. _

_Silenciou por alguns segundos, como se o que tivesse a dizer agora fosse ainda mais difícil. Mas Hyoga havia entendido que não deveria interrompê-lo até que o mais jovem tivesse dito tudo quanto precisava._

_- O que eu tenho dificuldade de entender, Hyoga... o que está sendo realmente difícil de engolir... é que... – a voz estava falhando e, nesse momento, respirou fundo, ganhando forças para falar com um pouco mais de firmeza – Hyoga, apenas me responda... – os olhos verdes traziam um brilho muito particular, dando às feições do jovem um aspecto de súplica contida – Por quê? Por que esconder tudo isso? Por que se afastar? Por que tanto trabalho em nos colocar fora de sua vida? Porque você não afastou apenas a mim. Você fez questão de se isolar de todos nós! Eu não compreendo, eu... – a voz, que vinha num tom crescente e que trazia algum desespero, quebrou-se nesse momento. _

– _Eu só queria saber... Foi por minha causa? Minha culpa? – algumas lágrimas furtivas brotavam do canto daqueles olhos esmeralda – Porque eu pensei muito, sabe... E entendi que você provavelmente me queria longe por achar que eu não seria capaz de suportar vê-lo com outra pessoa. Com esse alguém... completamente errado para você. – sorriu triste e os olhos baixaram para fitar as próprias mãos que brincavam nervosamente entre si._

– _Nesse ponto, você se parece tanto com o Ikki... Acha que eu sou tão frágil que posso quebrar. Mas o que machucou mais foi o fato de você ter se afastado dos outros. – voltou a levantar os olhos para encarar o loiro – Por que isso, Hyoga? Acaso, seu desejo de me poupar era tão grande que, para isso, precisou se afastar não só de mim, mas de todos que estavam ligados a mim? Me responda, porque... é sério... – a voz era muito trêmula a esse ponto do discurso – Eu fiquei muito tempo tentando entender, buscando uma resposta plausível que explicasse essa sua forma de agir, e a única que consegui encontrar foi essa. – suspirou – É a pior resposta que eu poderia encontrar para tudo isso, mas foi a única que achei fazer sentido. E isso está acabando comigo... Saber que me julga tão fraco a ponto de precisar se afastar de mim e de todos que me cercam para assim me poupar? Céus, Hyoga... isso é me transformar em motivo de muita dor e sofrimento, não só para você, mas para nossos amigos também. E eu... Eu nunca quis isso, nunca pedi isso. – dos olhos marejados, as lágrimas já escorriam livremente. _

– _Eu nunca pedi para ser poupado, droga! – a frase acabou saindo com alguma comoção, o que fez o russo recuar um pouco o corpo para trás – Não consigo compreender por que fez isso, Hyoga... por que me transformou nisso? Eu não sou uma criança. Eu poderia ter entendido. Se tivesse me dado a chance, eu poderia mostrar que sou mais forte do que pensa... Você devia ter falado comigo. Devia ter me mostrado que acreditava na nossa amizade. Mas não confiou em mim; preferiu manter essa pessoa com quem está agora longe da vista de todos nós. Criou uma realidade paralela. Começou a viver uma vida paralela. E expulsou a gente dela. – respirou fundo, buscando fôlego._

– _Enfim, eu... Eu vim aqui porque precisava dizer isso. Você quer viajar e é óbvio que vai com essa pessoa. É uma chance perfeita de ficarem juntos sem nos ter por perto, atrapalhando, não é? – sorriu amargo – Não me olhe com essa cara, Hyoga. Você sabe que é verdade, você sabe que esse é o verdadeiro motivo dessa viagem. E a vida é sua; faça dela o que quiser. – levantou-se do sofá e colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha – Mas não me culpe mais. – viu que o loiro o olhou sem entender – Ora, Hyoga. No final das contas, era isso que você estava fazendo. Você podia até dizer para si mesmo que estava querendo me poupar, mas ao me colocar como o motivo para se afastar e se esconder, na verdade, o que você estava fazendo era jogar a culpa em mim! Agora chega! Não me culpe por ter de inventar uma viagem para poder estar com essa pessoa. Não me culpe pelo estresse que você deve ter passado para manter esse seu relacionamento em segredo. E, principalmente... Não me culpe se hoje os nossos amigos estão chateados com você. – bufou, um pouco nervoso. Tinha ficado mais exaltado do que gostaria – Tudo o que fez era com o intuito de me poupar? Isso pode parecer muito bonito de se dizer, Hyoga. Mas acontece que eu nunca pedi por isso. E você não tinha o direito de me colocar nessa posição. – ficou olhando para o loiro, que se via cabisbaixo. Suspirou – É, pelo visto... você não vai me responder o que quero saber. Não vai me dizer o porquê de suas ações. Isso quer dizer então que estou certo. – sacudiu a cabeça de leve, tristemente – Bom, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Boa viagem, Hyoga. – direcionou um olhar carregado de dor para o russo, dirigiu-se à porta e foi embora._

* * *

_- Ikki? Posso entrar?_

_- Pato? – olhou surpreso para o loiro que acabava de entrar no estúdio que mantinha em seu apartamento, onde trabalhava as fotos que depois encaminhava às revistas para as quais trabalhava – Nós tínhamos combinado algo? – afastou-se da mesa sobre a qual se viam várias fotos que estava analisando e selecionando – Não que eu não tenha gostado da sua visita, mas não estava esperando e... – ao se aproximar mais do russo, pôde perceber que seu rosto estava manchado das lágrimas que ele se esforçara em secar, mas que deixaram sua marca naquele rosto níveo que se via bem mais pálido que o habitual – Hyoga, o que aconteceu? – perguntou passando de leve a mão pela face do loiro._

_O russo viu a expressão preocupada no rosto de Ikki e, como já se sentia esgotado demais, apenas envolveu o moreno em um abraço apertado, quase desesperado, não desejando soltá-lo nunca mais, porque nunca tinha sentido, tão forte como agora, que a história deles parecia estar chegando a um fim:_

_- Só me abraça... por favor. – falava com a voz fraca._

_- Mas... Hyoga... o que houve? – fazia o que o outro pedia, mas seriamente preocupado. O cavaleiro de Cisne era conhecido pela sua frieza e quando se via tão fragilizado como agora, era porque algo muito grave tinha acontecido – Fala pra mim, meu amor... o que foi? Eu posso ajudar? – perguntava com a voz terna, tentando confortar o loiro ao máximo com seus braços fortes envolvendo-o carinhosamente._

_- Não, eu... – afastou-se um pouco do moreno, desfazendo o abraço parcialmente, para poder olhar naqueles olhos tão densos – Eu não quero falar... Não agora... Eu só... – não completou a frase; os olhos de Ikki eram hipnotizantes e, uma vez mais, quis deixar-se tragar por eles. Puxou-o para mais perto novamente e o beijou de forma apaixonada. Ikki quis interromper o beijo; queria conversar e entender o que se passava, mas o russo não lhe deu muita escolha. O beijo era devastador, urgente, desesperado. Hyoga o beijava de forma avassaladora e acabou derrubando qualquer resistência que pudesse existir por parte do cavaleiro de Fênix. _

_Assim, o beijo entre eles foi crescendo, intensificando-se, e ambos pareciam determinados a tornar-se um. As mãos de Ikki deslizavam com sofreguidão pelo corpo do loiro enquanto Hyoga começava a arrancar as roupas do moreno com pressa. O beijo, cada vez mais sedento, deixava-os quase sem fôlego e, ofegante, Ikki conseguiu sussurrar no ouvido do outro:_

_- Hyoga, eu te amo... _

_- Eu também, Ikki. Sempre. – respondeu, com a voz rouca._

_Aquilo lhe causou um aperto no coração e novas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Tomou mais uma vez os lábios quentes daquele homem, que era o centro de sua vida, e o guiou para a cama, deixando uma trilha de roupas caídas pelo corredor. No quarto do moreno, amaram-se com ardor, como se não houvesse um amanhã._

* * *

_- E então? Não vai falar? – a voz demonstrava certa ansiedade._

_Hyoga remexeu-se um pouco. Estavam deitados em silêncio já há algum tempo, e ainda não havia dito nada. Continuava adiando; repetia para si mesmo que seria só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco desse sonho... Mas Ikki já estava ficando impaciente. Tinha chegado o momento:_

_- Sim. – suspirou resignado – Ikki... nós precisamos conversar. – as palavras não saíram conforme o planejado, mas achava melhor falar tudo de uma vez, ou não conseguiria ir até o fim com aquilo – Hoje eu..._

_- Só uma coisa, Hyoga. – interrompeu-o o moreno – Antes que continue... eu só queria dizer que... – riu de leve, quase achando graça de si mesmo. Estava querendo saber o que se passava, mas agora que o loiro começava a falar, sentiu um aperto no peito e viu-se prestes a mudar de idéia – A forma como você me beijou quando chegou... Você me beijou como se fosse uma espécie de despedida. – viu Hyoga fitar-lhe os olhos com uma expressão dolorosa – Mas isso foi só uma impressão. Não é? – sorriu nervoso – Por favor, Hyoga. – a voz agora era muito séria – Me diga que foi só uma impressão._

_- Ikki, eu fui à mansão hoje para falar sobre a nossa viagem. – começou a falar, evitando a pergunta e os olhos de Ikki – E a forma como eles receberam essa notícia foi péssima. O Seiya ficou muito chateado e..._

_- Quem se importa com o que ele pensa? – resmungou o moreno._

_- Ikki, por favor. Me deixa falar. – encarou-o rapidamente para logo voltar a fixar seu olhar em um ponto invisível na parede – O Seiya ficou chateado porque ele pensa que eu estou querendo afastá-los da minha vida, a ponto de fugir deles no meu aniversário. Ele não acreditou na história de eu estar estressado e precisar de um mês de folga... Aliás, ninguém acreditou... – esvaziou os pulmões, tentando sentir-se mais leve – As coisas não estão nada boas para mim lá na mansão, Ikki._

_- Mas que exagero! O burro alado entrou em crise só por causa de uma viagem? Isso é ridículo!_

_- Não, Ikki! Não foi só por causa da viagem! Não percebe? A viagem foi apenas a gota d'água. Eu já vinha magoando todo mundo ali há bastante tempo, a notícia dessa viagem só fez explodir algo que estava latente..._

_-Olha, russo... você não devia tomar o Seiya como parâmetro. Seja lá o que ele disse, por mais que tenha te machucado... Você sabe que aquele lá fala muita besteira e depois nem lembra das coisas que disse. – tentava falar com naturalidade, sem dar grande importância àquilo; mas a verdade é que não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando._

_- Não foi só o Seiya, Ikki. O Shiryu também disse umas coisas que..._

_- O Shiryu? – preocupou-se o moreno. O cavaleiro de Dragão era muito equilibrado; não era do tipo que falava coisas desnecessariamente._

_- É. Ele... – passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, deixando-os mais desalinhados – Ikki, ele sabe de nós dois. Já sabia há algum tempo. – fixou os olhos no outro, para ver sua reação – Mas nunca falou nada pra ninguém, porque não é do jeito dele se intrometer assim..._

_- Ele sabe? – a informação deixou Ikki um pouco desnorteado – Como... como ele podia saber...?_

_- Isso é o que importa de menos agora, Ikki... A questão é que falando com o Shiryu eu percebi que já passou da hora de contarmos a verdade para todos... Ele me ajudou a ver que as coisas estão realmente fugindo ao nosso controle; se é que algum dia tivemos controle sobre algo... – a voz saiu amarga._

_Ikki ficou pensativo; saber que Shiryu estava a par da situação já era o bastante para deixá-lo nervoso, e agora Hyoga vinha com essa história? Aquilo era demais para sua cabeça:_

_- Calma lá, Pato. Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro eu quero saber como o Shiryu ficou sabendo. Esse negócio de contar a verdade pra todo mundo vai ter que esperar. – falava tentando adiar algo que sabia ser, no fundo, inevitável._

_- Não, Ikki. Já disse que isso não é importante; você sabe o quanto o Shiryu é perceptivo, então ele acabou percebendo algo estranho e, prestando atenção, ele conseguiu ligar os pontos. Foi só isso. Mas ninguém mais sabe, por isso precisamos falar._

_- Hyoga, você não pode chegar aqui e começar a jogar todas essas bombas em cima de mim desse jeito! – levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir – Eu não sei o que te deu, mas é melhor você se acalmar primeiro. Não acho que esteja em condições de tomar decisões sérias agora. – vestiu uma calça de algodão preta e uma camisa de flanela, que nem se importou em fechar, e foi para a cozinha._

_O loiro suspirou; sabia que não seria uma conversa fácil, mas não poderia deixar que Ikki fugisse assim. Levantou-se também e colocou suas roupas para ir atrás dele:_

_- Ikki, o Shun também falou comigo hoje. – começou a dizer enquanto entrava na cozinha, vendo que o moreno começava a preparar um chá – Depois que eu saí da mansão, fui para o meu apartamento e ele veio atrás de mim. – sentou-se ao lado da bancada e ficou olhando para o Amamiya mais velho, que estava de costas para ele. Esperava ver alguma reação do outro, mas ele continuava voltado para o fogão sem dizer nada. Passou a mão pelo rosto, demonstrando-se tenso com tudo aquilo – Nós fizemos tudo errado. – falou por fim – Não devíamos ter escondido isso do Shun. Não por tanto tempo. Acabamos piorando tudo... – soltou de uma vez._

_- Por que está dizendo isso? – virou-se para ficar de frente para o loiro – Na última vez em que nos vimos, estava tudo bem. Nós estávamos bem. Você tinha gostado da ideia da viagem, estávamos com tudo combinado... Por que isso agora, Hyoga? _

_- Eu adorei a ideia da viagem, Ikki. Mas não podemos ignorar algumas coisas aqui. Em grande parte, o que nos faz gostar dessa viagem é o fato de que assim poderemos estar em algum lugar, só nós dois, sem termos que nos preocupar se vamos ser pegos. _

_- Isso é o que você diz, Pato. – continuava a preparar o chá, tentando se manter calmo, mas encontrando sérias dificuldades para isso – Eu queria viajar com você porque queria te mostrar uns lugares que eu conheci e que queria ver na sua companhia. Mas se é assim que pensa, não posso fazer muita coisa. – mostrava-se ríspido, em uma espécie de atitude defensiva._

_- Não distorça o que eu estou falando, Ikki. Você sabe muito bem o que estou dizendo. – respirou fundo – Você sabe o que foi escutar do seu irmão que eu o transformei no motivo do meu afastamento de todos da mansão? Sabe o que foi escutá-lo dizer que o estava transformando no grande culpado para o modo completamente desleal com que venho tratando todo mundo naquela casa? E o pior, sabe o que é ouvir isso tudo sabendo que é verdade? – falou já mais exaltado._

_- Por que está usando esse tom comigo, Pato? Por acaso, está querendo me culpar por algo? – falou já aumentando um pouco o tom de voz._

_- Não, Ikki! Aí é que está, eu não estou querendo culpar ninguém, eu só... – bufou – Eu só quero arcar com a minha parcela de culpa e aceitar as consequências dos meus erros. Só isso. Acho que já está na hora de acabarmos com essa farsa..._

_- Farsa? – estreitou os olhos escuros na direção do loiro – Está chamando tudo o que vivemos de farsa, Hyoga?_

_- Desculpa, escolhi mal as palavras. – respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se concentrar. Sabia como Ikki ficava muito nervoso nessas horas e uma palavra errada usada em um mau momento poderia arruinar toda a conversa – Eu quis dizer que está na hora de acabarmos com o modo como estamos lidando com tudo isso, Ikki. Estamos enganando não só o Shun, mas os nossos amigos também. E isso está magoando a todos eles. E a nós também, de certa maneira. Afinal, como eu ou você podemos ficar verdadeiramente bem sabendo que estamos enganando a todos que se importam conosco?_

_- Sinto muito, Pato. Eu não sabia que minha companhia não era boa o suficiente para você ficar verdadeiramente bem. – resmungou._

_- Ikki, para com isso! Não torne tudo mais difícil do que já é, está bem? Pare de falar como se eu me arrependesse de estar com você, porque eu não me arrependo nem um pouco e você sabe muito bem disso! Mas a forma covarde com que fomos levando essa história foi um engano, magoou o Shun, magoou os nossos amigos... E eu sei que você também ficou chateado. Você se faz de forte, gosta de manter essa pose de que nada nem ninguém te abala, mas eu aprendi a te conhecer de verdade e sei o quanto os nossos amigos são importantes também pra você! – viu que Ikki desviava os olhos para o chão e se levantou do banco para ficar de frente para ele – O que nós temos juntos é a coisa mais importante pra mim. – fez uma carícia no rosto moreno, obrigando-o a encará-lo – Mas sem a amizade das outras pessoas que amamos, não podemos ser felizes plenamente. Você concorda? – usava um tom de voz mais brando agora._

_O cavaleiro de Fênix tentou desviar os olhos mais uma vez, mas não foi capaz. Os olhos cor de céu tinham um poder muito grande sobre si. Soltou um suspiro dolorido; não queria admitir que Hyoga estava certo, porque admitir que ele estava certo significava encarar o que acontecia, enfrentar essa realidade... E em seu íntimo, tinha muito medo do que isso poderia significar._

_O silêncio do moreno deu a entender que ele havia compreendido a mensagem. Pegou na mão dele e o puxou para a sala, onde se sentaram no sofá:_

_- Hoje está tarde para fazermos qualquer coisa. Mas amanhã cedo vamos até a mansão, está bem? – segurava a mão dele com força – E vamos falar com todo mundo. Resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Fazer o que é certo. – falava tentando mostrar-se seguro e confiante, mas temia o que o futuro lhes aguardava após tantas revelações. Entretanto, buscava calar esse sentimento com todas as forças, negando-o como podia._

_- Amanhã... – falou Ikki, com o olhar perdido e a voz baixa, acariciando a mão do loiro que apertava a sua – Iríamos embarcar amanhã para a Europa. _

_- Eu sei. Mas vamos ter que adiar essa viagem, Ikki. – sentia um enorme peso a comprimir-lhe o peito. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil?_

_- Hyoga, eu... Eu entendo o que está me dizendo e... meu lado que ainda consegue ser um pouco racional concorda com tudo o que você diz. Sei que está certo. Nós erramos; enganamos nossos amigos, fizemos o meu irmão sentir-se mal com a forma como nos afastamos... Enfim, erramos. Mas... – respirou pesadamente – Será que não podemos adiar isso só mais um pouco? _

_- Ikki, por favor, nós já..._

_- Não, Hyoga. Só me escuta. – agora era a vez do moreno segurar as mãos do loiro, com força – Que diferença vai fazer falarmos amanhã ou daqui a um mês? Sim; eu já disse que entendo; admito que erramos. Mas a pressa em resolver tudo isso não vai fazer com que tudo fique mais fácil. Então, eu estou te pedindo... por favor... nos dê um mês. Só mais um mês. Vamos fazer essa viagem. Vamos aproveitar esse tempo que nos resta e depois... – suspirou – Depois enfrentaremos tudo o que estiver pela frente._

_- Agora é você que fala como quem se despede, Ikki._

_- Não é isso... é só que... – passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, bastante nervoso. Não sabia como explicar essa necessidade de adiar as coisas por mais um mês. Ou melhor, até sabia, mas preferia não pensar nessa possibilidade. O fato é que sentia, dentro de si, com uma certeza aterradora, que depois de toda a verdade revelada, a relação que mantinha com Hyoga acabaria por se desfazer. Queria a todo custo rechaçar esse pensamento; queria confiar mais fortemente no sentimento que os unia, mas essa sensação não o abandonava de forma alguma. E sempre se deixara guiar pelos seus impulsos. Por isso, era-lhe tão difícil ignorar a tempestade de sentimentos contraditórios que se desenrolava dentro dele. Racionalmente, queria fazer o que Hyoga lhe pedia. Porém, de uma forma que não era capaz de compreender, algo muito forte em seu peito o alertava de que, se assim agisse, esse seria o fim – É só mais um mês, Hyoga. É só isso que eu te peço. – os olhos escuros eram suplicantes._

_- Não, Ikki. Você não entendeu o que eu falei? Essa viagem é a gota d'água! Não podemos simplesmente partir assim! O fato de Seiya, Shiryu e até mesmo o Shun terem vindo falar comigo demonstra que atingimos o limite! Eles ainda se importaram o bastante para me dizer que estavam chateados! Se formos lá amanhã, poderemos mostrar que nos importamos também! Ainda é possível reatar esse laço, que está meio fragilizado, mas não inteiramente destruído! Mas, se a gente partir como se nada houvesse acontecido e voltar só depois de um mês... Ikki, se resolvermos contar toda a verdade somente depois que voltarmos... o que eles vão pensar? Que realmente não nos importamos com eles! Que depois de terem exposto de forma bastante clara quão magoados eles estão, ainda fomos capazes de viajar sem nos abalar com isso! Não; isso está errado. Temos que falar com eles amanhã. Porque essa é a hora de resolvermos ou acabarmos com tudo de vez. A viagem terá que ficar para depois. – finalizou categórico, mas com a voz trêmula._

_- E se não houver um depois, Hyoga? E se isso significar o fim? – acabou verbalizando o seu maior temor que, afinal, era também o grande medo do loiro._

_- Não podemos pensar assim. Temos que acreditar que o que nos uniu é forte o suficiente para vencer a turbulência por que vamos passar amanhã... e nos próximos dias. Mas no final, tudo vai dar certo. – o russo tentava convencer a si mesmo disso._

_Ikki levantou-se de supetão do sofá e dirigiu-se à janela da sala. Por ela, entrava uma brisa suave de outono. Era uma noite bonita e agradável. Respirou fundo enquanto olhava para a paisagem:_

_- Queria ter essa sua certeza..._

_- Se você estivesse comigo ouvindo as coisas que o Shun me dizia hoje à tarde... – suspirou o loiro – Se tivesse visto a expressão do rosto dele... – por mais que tentasse, a visão do cavaleiro de Andrômeda falando consigo mais cedo não lhe saía da cabeça – Você acabaria compreendendo que eu não tenho certeza de nada, Ikki. Apenas me conscientizei do que devemos fazer e, quanto ao resto... posso apenas torcer e me esforçar ao máximo para que tudo dê certo, apesar de também estar receoso quanto ao nosso futuro. De qualquer modo, não posso me deixar vencer pelos meus medos. Não quando nossos amigos estão chateados... Não quando Shun se vê tão magoado... _

_- É isso que não entendo. Parece que o que mais está deixando você preocupado é o Shun... – disse Ikki, interrompendo a fala do russo._

_- Sim; Shun é quem mais me preocupa, por motivos óbvios. O que isso tem de mais?_

_- Acontece que eu não sei se você tem motivos para ficar realmente preocupado. Olha, eu sei que também me afastei do meu irmão durante esse tempo em que ficamos juntos, mas não tanto quanto você. Por isso, digo, com conhecimento de causa, que ele não me parece tão mal assim. Acho até que, em alguns momentos, ele esteve melhor que antes. Shun sempre me fez cobranças, sempre quis saber onde eu estava, com quem estava... Mas, nos últimos meses, ele parou de fazer isso. Começou a me dar espaço e, quando me via, sorria e sempre fazia questão de dizer que estava feliz por mim. Acho que isso tem a ver com o fato de que nem viajei muito esse ano, e quando saía da cidade, nunca ficava fora por mais que dois dias... Então... eu não sei, Hyoga. Mas acho que você está exagerando com essa preocupação. As coisas não me parecem tão graves assim... Concordo que temos de falar, e vamos falar. Mas ainda acho que um mês não fará tanta diferença..._

_- Vai ficar insistindo nisso, Ikki? – falou com a voz cansada – Quer saber; vou te poupar trabalho e revelar algo que talvez você ainda fosse demorar um pouco para perceber. O Shun não é tão ingênuo como às vezes pensamos. Ele percebeu que você estava mudado. Num desabafo que teve com o Shiryu, ele disse que você estava mais sorridente, mais alegre... e que tinha certeza de que você estava com alguém. Isso o deixou profundamente feliz. Um pouco triste também, porque você não queria compartilhar com ele algo obviamente importante, mas ele queria tanto sua felicidade que não ousou encher você de perguntas. O Shun achava que você merecia um descanso. Por isso, ele se esforçou o quanto pôde para que você não percebesse que ele estava triste, carente... Não quis interrogá-lo sobre a pessoa com quem estava... E fez de tudo para que não percebesse que ele estava mal... Ele não queria estragar o que você tinha conquistado. Não queria que você voltasse à sua vida reclusa..._

_As palavras de Hyoga machucaram justamente por serem tão verdadeiras. Aquilo era realmente do feitio de Shun. Todos sempre achavam que era ele quem constantemente protegia o Andrômeda, mas desde o término das batalhas, o caçula é quem parecia preocupar-se dia e noite com o Amamiya mais velho. E essas palavras de Hyoga fizeram com que se recordasse daquilo que durante um ano tentara ignorar. Havia erguido um muro para impedir que todos os sentimentos de culpa aflorassem com força máxima. Quis negar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, buscou enganar-se e agora descobria, de forma dolorosa, que havia sido extremamente bem sucedido nesse cruel enredo, em que fora feliz às custas de todo o sofrimento que impôs ao irmão. Como pôde? Shun era seu irmão, seu irmão caçula, a pessoa a quem jurara proteger e a quem nunca deveria machucar. E, no entanto, o que estava fazendo? Céus, o que estava fazendo? Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo-a pesada, mais do que poderia suportar. Cerrou os olhos com força e trincou os dentes, sentindo dor, sentindo mais do que conseguia aguentar. Toda a culpa ressurgia agora, mais forte que nunca. _

_O cavaleiro de Cisne preocupou-se em ver o moreno naquele estado. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até ele com o intuito de acalmá-lo, mas Ikki não permitiu, recuando dois passos. Hyoga sabia que quando o cavaleiro de Fênix ficava assim, era porque fantasmas do passado, cheios de culpa, estavam-no assombrando. E sabia bem disso porque vez ou outra era também acometido por eles. Mas aprendera a lidar com esses fantasmas graças ao moreno e sabia que precisava retribuir o favor. Então se aproximou novamente, com firmeza, agarrou os pulsos dele e fez que baixasse as mãos. No mesmo instante, o moreno abriu os olhos e viu como o loiro o encarava, passando-lhe segurança, passando-lhe aquela sensação de que, perto de si, tudo sempre ficaria bem. Os olhos azuis escuros piscaram algumas vezes, como se buscassem constatar que Hyoga estava mesmo ali e, assim que pareceu obter a confirmação, soltou os braços do agarre do loiro e o envolveu em um abraço desesperado, como se aquele Cisne fosse sua tábua de salvação, à qual o náufrago se agarra para não se afogar, para tentar sobreviver._

_- Hyoga, eu não posso... Eu não vou conseguir... – falava em um fio de voz, e o loiro retribuía o abraço, tentando confortá-lo. Ikki parecia tão frágil nesse momento..._

_- Você vai conseguir, sim. Eu vou estar ao seu lado. E se estivermos juntos... tudo vai dar certo. – dizia num tom baixo e suave._

_- Não... não! – afastou-se abruptamente – Não posso, Hyoga! – balançava a cabeça negativamente – Se formos lá amanhã... se contarmos a verdade para o Shun amanhã, eu... eu não vou poder ficar com você... _

_- Ikki, não fale como se tivesse que escolher entre um de nós. As coisas não têm que ser assim. Está me ouvindo? – tentava novamente encontrar os olhos do moreno, mas era em vão._

_- Não, Hyoga... – falava enquanto dava mais três passos cambaleantes para trás. Sequer parecia ouvir o que o loiro dizia – Eu não posso, eu preciso de tempo, eu tenho que pensar, eu não posso decidir agora, não consigo..._

_Ikki continuou recuando, um tanto atordoado, até que sentiu suas costas chocarem-se contra a parede. Ficou ali parado, com o olhar perdido e vazio e Hyoga ficou seriamente preocupado. Ia novamente se aproximar do moreno quando ouviu a chaleira apitando na cozinha. O barulho era irritante e acabou dando meia-volta para ir até lá desligar o fogo. Assim que o fez, voltou rápido para a sala, apenas para encontrá-la vazia e com a porta aberta._

_Saiu correndo atrás do moreno. Foi pelas escadas e, quando chegava à garagem, ouviu o barulho de uma moto. Chegou a tempo somente para ver Ikki se afastando de lá a toda velocidade._

_- Ikki... – suspirou triste, enquanto via o outro sumir de sua vista._

_**Continua...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

_**Continuação do Flashback**_

* * *

_**Um mês depois...**_

_- Alô? – atendeu ao telefone distraidamente, enxugando as mãos que terminavam de lavar a louça do café da manhã._

_- Alô? Camus...?_

_Silêncio. Mesmo depois de um ano sem ouvir aquela voz, era capaz de reconhecê-la sem dificuldades:_

_- Milo...? – conseguiu falar, após alguns segundos sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. Apenas o cavaleiro de Escorpião era capaz de arrancar esse tipo de reação do frio aquariano._

_- Sim. Sou eu. – apesar de ter sido aquele que fez a ligação, parecia hesitante em começar a falar do assunto que o levara a isso – Camus, desculpe incomodar, mas..._

_- Jamais me incomodaria. – falou Camus, voltando a transmitir mais segurança em sua voz, e conseguindo esconder bem a comoção que sentia com aquela simples ligação._

_Sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito. Um ano tinha se passado... mas, pelo visto, seu coração pregou-lhe uma peça ao fazê-lo crer que estava pronto para falar novamente com aquele que, apesar de tudo, continuava sendo o amor de sua vida. Camus ainda era capaz de mexer consigo de um modo muito maior do que podia conceber. Mesmo que fosse orgulhoso demais para admitir isso:_

_- Camus, eu estou ligando para falar de Hyoga. – achou melhor ir direto ao assunto, não só por este ser urgente, mas porque se não o fizesse, acabaria se perdendo naquela voz que lhe parecia trazer o alento que por um ano não fora capaz de sentir. O simples fato de se ver falando com o cavaleiro de Aquário fazia parecer que respirar era possível novamente – Ele não está nada bem e... – suspirou pesadamente – Camus, ele está precisando muito de você._

_- Precisando de mim? – repetiu o aquariano, num tom de voz de quem está preocupado e não de satisfação por se ver necessário – O que houve, Milo?_

_- Eu... – era difícil explicar, eram tantas coisas... e as explicações, em sua cabeça, misturavam-se às mágoas que ainda sentia em relação a Camus – É complicado explicar por telefone. Mas posso dizer que... você estava certo. Você esteve certo por todo esse maldito tempo, Camus. – falou de forma dolorida – Ikki sumiu tem um mês. Hyoga não quis me explicar direito o que houve, mas ele vem ficando cada vez pior desde esse sumiço e não há nada que eu possa fazer, o garoto simplesmente não me escuta! Acho que só você consegue falar com ele agora. E tem que ser pessoalmente... então... se não for pedir muito..._

_- Já estou indo aí. É só o tempo de arrumar uma mala e pego o primeiro avião para Tóquio. – interrompeu-o Camus._

_Milo segurou o telefone com mais força. Ouvir daquela voz, que ainda era capaz de provocar-lhe arrepios, que estava a caminho, fez com que sentisse o coração acelerar. Era exatamente isso que queria pedir, e ficou agradecido que Camus se oferecesse antes que ele oficializasse o pedido, o qual era um tanto óbvio. Mesmo assim, para o orgulhoso escorpiano, Camus fez um grande favor ao se prontificar sem que ele tivesse de pedir. O aquariano o conhecia bem... como ninguém:_

_- Certo. Venha o mais rápido que puder. – falou, prestes a finalizar a ligação._

_- Milo?_

_- Sim?_

_- Eu... sinto saudades. – disse Camus, com a voz muito mais branda que o habitual._

_O escorpiano abriu um bonito sorriso do outro lado da linha. Não esperava, justamente do aquariano, uma demonstração de afeto como essa, especialmente no momento que viviam. Quis dizer tantas coisas nesse momento, tantas frases que havia encenado para dizer ao outro quando se falassem novamente... Mas tudo isso se perdeu diante dessa simples declaração. Não encontrando o que dizer, limitou-se em responder:_

_- Eu também. – e, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ambos desligaram o telefone._

* * *

_Após a ligação, foi ao quarto ver como Hyoga estava. Continuava dormindo, sob efeito de alguns remédios. Sentou-se à beirada da cama e alisou os cabelos loiros com carinho quase paternal:_

_- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Camus já está vindo... E ele vai cuidar de tudo. – falou para o jovem adormecido._

_O rapaz loiro estava realmente abatido. Muito pálido, mais magro... reflexos do estado arrasado em que se encontrava há um bom tempo. Um mês e nem sinal de Ikki. Nos primeiros dias após a partida súbita do moreno, Hyoga tentou ligar, mas como Ikki nunca retornava ou atendia, foi sendo vencido pelo cansaço e as tentativas de contatar o moreno iam ficando cada vez mais escassas, pois via-se mais e mais esgotado emocionalmente. Estava tão deprimido que não queria nem conseguia fazer mais nada. Esse estado de depressão em que ficou deixou Milo extremamente preocupado e os papéis se inverteram naquele apartamento. Vendo o estado em que o cavaleiro de Cisne se encontrava, Milo finalmente deixou de se afogar em auto-piedade e começou a fazer o possível para cuidar do pupilo de Camus. Apesar de se negar inicialmente, Hyoga não teve muita escolha e aceitou, por fim, os cuidados do outro. Mas Milo era a única pessoa que permitia que o visse assim. O loiro proibiu o escorpiano, expressamente, de falar sobre seu estado com os amigos. Dessa maneira, todos na mansão foram levados a crer que Hyoga tivesse realmente embarcado na tal viagem. E, depois de alguns dias sem notícias, Shun resolveu ir atrás do irmão, como costumeiramente fazia quando ele sumia por um tempo maior que o normal. Foi ao trabalho dele e lá avisaram ao Amamiya mais jovem que Ikki havia pedido licença de um mês para viajar à Europa. Se ele realmente havia ido para lá ou não; isso já não saberiam responder. De qualquer forma, foi a partir desse instante que Shun começou a se dar conta de algumas estranhas coincidências... Mas preferiu afastar esses pensamentos que, a seu ver, não podiam ser verdade. Ao menos, desejava com todo seu ser que não fosse. Porque aquilo configuraria como o pior tipo de traição que poderia sofrer. Por isso, decidiu não pensar sobre o assunto até que seu irmão regressasse e pudesse conversar com ele. _

_Assim, nesse último mês, Hyoga ficou sob os cuidados de Milo; e apenas dele. Inicialmente, o cavaleiro da oitava casa zodiacal quis crer que ele seria o bastante, que conseguiria ajudar o russo e que tudo ficaria bem. Mas, com o tempo, começou a se questionar sobre suas certezas e se perguntava se Camus não estava certo. Teria errado em apoiar a relação de Hyoga com Ikki? Não sabia dizer, mas estava beirando o desespero, pois Hyoga ficava cada vez pior. Dessa maneira, não viu outra situação, a não ser chamar Camus para tentar ajudar._

_Enquanto isso, na França, o aquariano, que mal havia desligado o telefone, já discava outro número, com alguma ansiedade. Esperou que alguém atendesse o outro lado da linha e, assim que isso aconteceu, começou a falar:_

_- Na primeira vez em que te liguei, você não foi me encontrar porque disse não estar preparado para ver Hyoga novamente, por conta de uma briga tola que vocês tiveram. Na segunda vez, eu lhe disse que ele estava prestes a cometer uma grande besteira e, ainda assim, você não quis vir, alegando que Hyoga era bem grandinho e que se o idiota do Fênix era quem ele tinha escolhido, que ficasse com ele. Lembra-se, Isaac? Essas foram as exatas palavras que você usou, quando eu lhe contei que Hyoga havia decidido ficar com Ikki, apesar de todos os meus protestos._

_Isaac se lembrava bem de tudo isso. Recordava-se especialmente de como sentira um ciúme intenso tomar conta de si, mas soubera ver a diferença entre o modo como o loiro agira consigo e como agia frente ao que sentia em relação a Ikki. Tinha se dado por vencido e não quis mais saber disso, pois machucava demais, e pedira ao mestre que parasse de chamá-lo. Mas agora, Camus ligava e dizia que estava certo, que Hyoga estava arrasado, que Ikki agira como sabia bem que eventualmente faria e que o russo precisava dele como nunca nesse momento. Diante disso, o finlandês não pôde se negar:_

_- Está bem, mestre. Eu vou com você para o Japão._

* * *

_Ouviu a campainha tocar e correu para a porta. Assim que a abriu, viu Camus ali, parado a sua frente, e todas as palavras se perderam diante da imagem daquele homem que tanto fascínio exercia sobre sua pessoa. Mas então viu que, mais atrás, estava o finlandês e foi nesse preciso momento que recobrou a fala:_

_- Isaac? – olhou para Camus – O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu o chamei, Milo. – respondeu com a voz tranquila – Acho que ele será de muita ajuda. – disse enquanto entrava no apartamento com sua mala, sendo seguido pelo mais jovem, que nada dizia._

_- Eu... não sei se é uma boa ideia, Camus. – abriu caminho para que os dois adentrassem o apartamento, pensando se aquilo não causaria mais problemas. Afinal, lembrava-se de que havia uma estranha situação pendente entre os amigos, apesar de não saber ao certo o que era. Só tinha essa noção devido àquela ligação em que fizeram, do aeroporto, no dia do aniversário de Hyoga. Haviam convidado o finlandês para comparecer à festa e o jovem, na última hora, mudara de ideia, sem explicar bem seus motivos. Mas era bastante óbvio que algo não ia bem entre os dois jovens. _

_- Não se preocupe, Milo. Eu tenho certeza de que isso é o melhor para se fazer agora. – respondeu com segurança._

_- Onde é o quarto dele? – perguntou o rapaz, após deixar sua mala no chão da sala._

_- Segunda porta à esquerda. – falou Camus, antes que Milo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa._

_- Camus, eu ainda não acho boa ideia... – foi se encaminhando para o quarto também, indo atrás de Isaac, mas sentiu a mão do aquariano segurar-lhe o braço._

_- Milo, deixe que eu cuide das coisas agora, está bem? – a voz era suave – Você já fez muito. – acariciou de leve os cabelos do outro, que se via bastante cansado por não ter descuidado de Hyoga desde que ele entrara nesse estado – Confie em mim; vai dar tudo certo agora. – segurou a mão do escorpiano, que sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha – Por que não vem comigo dar uma volta? Está uma noite tão bonita e você sempre gostou tanto de andar à noite para espairecer... – sorriu – Acho que você está mesmo precisando._

_Sentindo o calor daquela mão que segurava a sua com a mesma familiaridade que antes, vendo-se naqueles olhos que sempre lhe trouxeram tanta paz e segurança, não foi capaz de rejeitar aquela proposta e permitiu-se sair com o aquariano._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que os dois dourados deixavam o apartamento, Isaac batia de leve na porta do quarto de Hyoga. Não obtendo resposta, abriu-a devagar e, assim que entrou, encontrou o loiro sentado na cama, com uma garrafa de vodca na mão e o olhar perdido na direção da janela. Nem tinha se dado conta de sua presença ali:_

_- Hyoga? – falou, tentando se fazer notar._

_O loiro virou o rosto vagarosamente e ao ver o amigo ali parado, franziu a testa. Parecia não acreditar que estava vendo Isaac ali, e sua expressão denotava que achava estar tendo alguma visão decorrente da bebida. Então não respondeu nada, e ficou apenas olhando para o outro._

_- Hyoga... meu amigo... Você está bem? – aproximou-se da cama do loiro e se sentou ao lado dele._

_Hyoga, por sua vez, continuava olhando para o outro como se ele não passasse de fruto de sua imaginação. Levou então a garrafa à boca, para constatar que já estava vazia. Olhou para a garrafa algo indignado e a jogou contra a parede do quarto, assustando o finlandês:_

_- Meu amigo, o que é isso? Nunca te vi desse jeito. _

_- Você é uma ilusão. Ilusões não deveriam falar. – riu um pouco._

_- Não, Hyoga. Não sou uma ilusão. Sou eu, Isaac, seu amigo. Lembra? Vim aqui te ver porque estou preocupado com você..._

_- O Isaac não se considera mais meu amigo. – voltou a olhar para a janela, de forma vazia, sem interesse – Ele me disse que sou frio demais para ter amigos. Que sou um verdadeiro cavaleiro do gelo e..._

_- Ei! – segurou a mão dele e esse contato pareceu despertar o loiro de um estado de transe, fazendo com que voltasse os olhos azuis para o amigo – Eu sei que disse essas coisas da última vez em que nos vimos, mas eu falei da boca pra fora! Me desculpa, Hyoga, eu não soube lidar com aquela situação na hora e disse coisas pra te machucar, mas... esquece tudo aquilo. Por favor. – fitava o outro com seu olhar verde tão denso._

_- Isaac... é você mesmo? – o rosto do russo finalmente dava mostras de ter alguma expressão que não fosse a total apatia que vinha apresentando nas últimas semanas._

_- Sim, meu amigo. Sou eu. – sorriu – Vim aqui te ver. Vim te ajudar._

_O loiro, diante dessas palavras, abriu um sorriso e, sentindo que pelo menos em algo não fracassara, e que, pelo visto, o amigo lhe perdoava, deixou-se levar pela emoção de tê-lo ali em um momento em que se sentia tão só e deu vazão a esse sentimento abraçando Isaac com força. O finlandês não esperava por isso e sobressaltou-se a princípio, mas depois relaxou e sorriu, correspondendo ao gesto carinhoso. Havia sentido muita falta dos braços do amigo... e de seu perfume... e de seu calor..._

* * *

_Enquanto isso, Ikki acabava de tomar um táxi no aeroporto e dava o endereço do apartamento de Hyoga ao motorista. Tinha acabado de chegar e vinha determinado a resolver uma situação que, agora finalmente entendia, havia ficando pendente por tempo demais._

_Durante o mês em que ficara fora, estivera na Europa. Tinha precisado de tempo, tinha precisado pensar, colocar as ideias em ordem. Sabia que tinha sido uma atitude covarde fugir daquela forma, mas a verdade é que em se tratando de seus sentimentos, não possuía a mesma força que exibira outrora em batalhas de vida ou morte. Então saíra de seu apartamento naquela noite e se refugiara em um dos estúdios de uma revista em que trabalhava. Pensou muito sobre o que fazer e acabou decidindo que, como sempre, o melhor era sair da cidade. Então lembrou que já tinha as passagens, as reservas de hotéis... Acabou decidindo ir para a Europa. Por isso, na manhã seguinte, quando já estava claro, voltou a seu apartamento. Entrou sem fazer barulho e encontrou, como esperava, Hyoga adormecido. O russo estava deitado no sofá, demonstrando que estivera esperando que o moreno regressasse por toda a noite, até não aguentar mais e adormecer. Ikki suspirou triste, mas não mudaria de idéia. Suas malas e documentos já estavam prontos, tinha deixado tudo pronto na véspera, antes da chegada de Hyoga. Antes daquela conversa que havia modificado todos os planos. Então apenas pegou suas coisas e deixou o local, sem olhar para trás. _

_Durante esse mês que se passou, em que pudera ter uma visão de como seria sua vida sem Hyoga, pôde ter a certeza de que não seria realmente capaz de ficar sem o loiro. A saudade que sentia era tão grande que se pegou fazendo o roteiro que tinha planejado seguir com o russo. Ia a museus e bibliotecas, sempre pensando nos comentários que o loiro faria. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Em contrapartida, ficava pensando no irmão e como o havia traído, e como tudo aquilo era imperdoável. Via-se sem saída, sentindo que teria de escolher entre Hyoga e seu irmão e como não se sentia capaz de fazer algo assim, ia adiando seu retorno. Às vezes, pensava se um dia retornaria._

_Os dias foram passando para Ikki dessa forma. Lenta e dolorosamente. Toda vez que recebia uma chamada de Hyoga, sentia o coração disparar. Mas fazia um esforço sobre-humano para se controlar e não atendia. Recebia também as mensagens de texto, nas quais o loiro implorava que ele lhe dissesse onde estava e que voltasse. Aquilo se assemelhava a adagas penetrando-lhe fundo no peito. Mas novamente encontrava forças e não dava qualquer resposta. _

_Até que, um dia, precisamente dois dias antes do aniversário de Hyoga, estava deitado na cama do hotel que tinha reservado em Veneza. Lá era onde tinha planejado que passariam o aniversário de Hyoga, que era também o aniversário deles juntos. Estava amargurado, trancado em seu quarto, porque esse local, em especial, era o que mais lhe trazia dor, uma vez que lá era onde se concentraram os planos que tinha feito com mais carinho. Aliás, não sabia por que seguira inclusive essa parte do roteiro. Devia ser mesmo muito masoquista, a ponto de ir para lá e ficar sonhando sobre como teriam sido as coisas... _

_Foi acordado dos próprios pensamentos quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Estranhou; porque não havia ninguém que pudesse ter o número desse quarto, exceto ele. Atendeu ao aparelho, um tanto receoso e quando começou a ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha, levou a mão à testa, num gesto de auto-repreensão:_

_- Não... não senhor. Sim, eu compreendo, mas desejo cancelar tudo. Sim, eu sei, devia ter avisado antes. Mas eu tive problemas que... entendo, entendo. Desculpem tê-los feito perder seu tempo. – explicava-se o moreno, em um parco italiano._

_Desligou o telefone e voltou a se jogar na cama, sentindo-se ainda mais arrasado. Havia esquecido por completo de cancelar os planos para o jantar de aniversário de Hyoga. Tinha reservado um restaurante, ou melhor, tinha pedido para fecharem o restaurante apenas para eles dois. Seria realmente uma comemoração em grande estilo. Ikki não era dado a esse tipo de coisa, mas pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu vontade de fazer algo assim, porque seria para Hyoga. _

_Lembrou-se de todo o trabalho que tivera para conseguir convencer os donos a fecharem o restaurante para ele, do dinheiro que desembolsara para servir de caução – e que agora perdia – e da banda que tinha contratado especialmente para tocar para eles. Por sorte, os donos do restaurante lembraram-se de ligar para confirmar, dois dias antes, para saber se estava tudo certo. Aliás, fora ele mesmo quem pedira ao restaurante que fizesse isso, só por precaução, porque não queria que nada desse errado no dia. Por isso, tinha passado a eles o número do quarto em que estaria hospedado no hotel, que já sabia de antemão. E dissera para que eles ligassem, porque sabia que se dependesse de sua memória, era bem capaz de esquecer de ligar para confirmar. E estava certo; havia mesmo esquecido. Riu sozinho no quarto, pensando em tudo que tinha planejado. Seria a primeira vez em que chamaria o loiro para dançar. Desde que tinham começado as aulas de dança, Hyoga via-se sempre empolgado para que pudessem dançar juntos, mas o moreno inventava uma desculpa toda vez. Nessa viagem, entretanto, decidira que era hora de fazer esse agrado ao loiro. Tinha inclusive treinado nas últimas semanas antes da viagem com mais afinco, para não fazer feio perto do russo. E agora... tudo perdido. _

_Começou a sentir sono. Apagou a luz do abajur, agradecido pelo sono finalmente ter dado sinal de vida. Não queria mais pensar; queria apenas se deixar levar e esquecer. E, antes que adormecesse profundamente, recordou-se da última frase do homem com quem acabara de falar no telefone:_

_- É uma pena, senhor... Teria sido muito bonito._

_Teria, de fato. Ikki não tinha dúvidas e, talvez por isso, essa última frase ficou tão marcada em sua mente que, naquela noite, teve um sono muito agitado. Sonhara com a conversa que ele e Hyoga haviam tido na cafeteria, a visita ao apartamento, o primeiro beijo trocado debaixo daquela cerejeira na noite do aniversário do loiro... e sonhou também com a primeira de muitas noites de amor que tiveram. Terminou por acordar suado no dia seguinte, como se reviver todas essas emoções tivessem-no esgotado. Ficou um tempo parado após despertar, olhando para a parede, mas olhando dentro de si mesmo. E, de repente, começou a se perguntar o que estava fazendo ali. Afinal, que diabos estava fazendo ali? Pulou da cama, sentindo subitamente uma certeza que não experimentara durante aquele mês inteiro. Precisava de Hyoga, amava aquele loiro e precisava dele como o ar que respirava, ou até mais do que isso. Correu a se vestir, tinha de partir o quanto antes, tinha de voltar para o Japão. E, quanto a Shun... isso também se fez claro para ele nesse momento. Estivera analisando tudo pelo lado errado. Hyoga havia lhe dito como o irmão se esforçara por mostrar-se feliz por ele e, em vez de compreender essa atitude como uma amostra do amor que Shun tinha por ele, preferiu transformar tudo em uma grande culpa a carregar. Não; não era só no amor que sentia por Hyoga que tinha de confiar. Precisava aprender a confiar também no amor que o irmão tinha por ele. Era como uma epifania, e tudo parecia se encaixar. E recordou-se de algo que Hyoga lhe dissera uma vez... Quando tudo parecer ruir, quando todos os caminhos parecerem fazer com que se perca ainda mais... É preciso se apegar às suas certezas mais fortes. E, apesar de não saber se tudo realmente sairia conforme o esperado, iria se apegar às suas maiores certezas: que o amor que tinha com Hyoga era forte assim como o amor que o unia a seu irmão. E, confiando nisso... precisava acreditar que tudo daria certo. De todo modo, não podia mais fugir. Era hora de tomar as rédeas da situação. Sempre acreditara que o destino é a gente quem faz. Portanto, não ficaria esperando para ver o que iria acontecer. Fosse o que fosse, lutaria para seu destino caminhar no sentido que buscava. E empregaria todas as forças nisso._

_Assim, tão logo arrumou suas coisas, foi o mais rápido possível para o aeroporto e lá, ficou esperando ansiosamente pelo seu voo. Enquanto esperava, impaciente, ficou andando pelo local e acabou parando em frente a uma joalheria. Viu um anel de ouro branco na vitrine que imediatamente lhe chamou a atenção. Era um anel de muito bom gosto, simples, mas elegante. Trazia uma safira discreta incrustada na peça que, sob a luz da vitrine, lembrou-lhe imediatamente a cor dos olhos azuis como o céu do russo. Não pensou duas vezes e entrou na loja, pedindo para ver o anel ao vendedor. Assim que a peça lhe foi trazida, quis examiná-la longe das luzes artificiais e, quando um pouco distante daquelas luzes; à iluminação natural, a safira mudava de tonalidade. Espantou-se então em ver como ela ficava da cor de seus olhos escuros e densos. Percebeu então que era o anel perfeito. Havia um pouco dos dois naquela pedra. E sua escolha demonstrou-se ainda mais acertada quando o vendedor lhe dissera que o nome safira derivava do hebraico "sapphir", que significava a coisa mais bela. Símbolo da fidelidade, verdade, sinceridade e lealdade, o vendedor explicara que, segundo diziam, a safira carregava o 'azul dos deuses'._

_Comprou o anel e não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, tampouco de evitar o sorriso que havia se instalado em seu rosto. Sim; havia tomado uma decisão. E agora, ela lhe parecia ainda mais concreta. Estava apreciando a joia quando ouviu que seu voo iria sair. Levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado para dirigir-se ao portão de embarque, fechou a caixinha preta e a colocou no bolso do casaco. Agora, tinha um presente a dar para Hyoga em seu aniversário..._

_Estava sentado no banco do táxi rememorando todos esses acontecimentos. Continuava sorrindo e, a todo momento, levava a mão ao bolso do casaco, como se quisesse assegurar-se de que a caixinha preta continua lá. Batia o pé no assoalho do veículo, ansioso. Quando finalmente viu que se aproximavam do prédio de Hyoga, respirou fundo, tentando compassar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração._

* * *

_- Hyoga... eu senti tanto a sua falta..._

_- Eu também, Isaac. – abraçava o amigo, sentindo-se um pouco melhor – Eu estava me sentindo tão... tão..._

_- Não fale mais nada. – afastou-se um pouco, de modo que pudesse fitar o rosto de Hyoga. Aquele rosto que tanto amava – Eu estou aqui agora. E eu vou cuidar de você... está bem?_

_O jovem loiro não foi capaz de responder; apenas sorriu como há algum tempo não fazia. Era um sorriso agradecido, discreto, mas que iluminava o rosto do belo russo. Vendo-se diante de Hyoga dessa forma, que lhe parecia mais irresistível do que nunca, Isaac não pôde se conter e tomou o amigo nos braços para um beijo apaixonado e intenso, sem dar muita chance ao outro de reagir._

_Hyoga, por sua vez, assustou-se, mas logo tudo se fez muito confuso, e já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo. Beijava Isaac, mas não sabia se era mesmo Isaac; havia bebido tanto que, às vezes, voltava a achar que o amigo não passava de uma ilusão, mas agora que a ilusão o beijava, confundia-se e pensava que estava sonhando, e que Isaac o confortava em sonhos. _

_Por isso, envolto em pensamentos confusos e desconexos, deixou-se levar pelo finlandês que havia tomado pleno controle da situação, e já desabotoava a camisa do loiro após ter se livrado da sua. Gemia com os toques ousados de Isaac, sentia-se tonto pelo efeito do álcool, não sabia dizer ao certo nem onde estava. E Isaac, inebriado pela possibilidade de ter o homem que amava consigo uma vez mais, já não pensava. Abriu a calça do loiro e começava a acariciar-lhe o membro semi-desperto, enquanto deleitava-se sugando os mamilos rosados de Hyoga, que tinha a respiração ofegante e os olhos cerrados. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados voltou então a beijar a boca do loiro com desejo, com fome, com paixão. E Hyoga apenas se deixava conduzir, sentindo algo que lhe lembrava, remotamente, o prazer que sentia na companhia de um homem que amava tanto e que agora se fazia tão distante. Estava tão embriagado que a imagem de Ikki se fazia nebulosa naquele momento, como se sua mente, numa forma de auto-proteção, o estivesse bloqueando de recordar-se dele agora. Isaac então abandonou os lábios quentes de Hyoga para lamber e mordiscar a orelha do loiro, e foi então que sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido:_

_- Hyoga... eu te amo..._

_Nesse instante, o russo abriu os olhos azuis, como se acabasse de acordar de um pesadelo. Levantou-se abruptamente, fazendo com que Isaac tivesse de se levantar também. Hyoga olhava para os lados, como se buscasse reconhecer onde estava. O amigo, com as faces afogueadas, não entendia o que se passava:_

_- Hyoga, o que foi? – conseguiu perguntar, por fim._

_O loiro olhou então para o amigo, parecendo mais sóbrio:_

_- Isaac. – falou sério, encarando o amigo, e depois olhando para seu estado, começou a fechar a própria camisa, para então voltar a vestir sua calça – Você não devia estar aqui. _

_O ex-marina não soube o que dizer. Hyoga havia se transformado, não se mostrava mais tão vulnerável e não conseguia entender por quê. Entretanto, não se via encorajado a tentar se aproximar novamente, era como se uma barreira de gelo houvesse se erguido entre eles, afastando-o em definitivo de qualquer outra investida. Acabou vestindo sua camisa também, em silêncio, sentindo-se vazio por dentro. Foi logo depois de se verem devidamente vestidos que Camus e Milo irromperam no quarto, que estava com a porta parcialmente aberta:_

_- Hyoga! Você está bem? – perguntou o escorpiano, visivelmente afobado._

_Camus entrou logo atrás de Milo e ficou olhando para os dois rapazes, que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo:_

_- Hyoga, nós cruzamos com o Ikki na entrada do prédio. Ele estava muito nervoso e não quis nos explicar o que veio fazer aqui. Foi embora sem nos dizer nada. O que ele queria com você? – indagou Camus, muito sério._

_- Ikki? Vocês têm certeza? – perguntou Isaac – Porque nós não vimos ninguém. Aliás, ninguém tocou a campainha ou bateu à porta..._

_- Ele tem a chave. – Hyoga falou baixo, como se lembrasse a si mesmo – Céus, ele tem a chave! Então ele esteve aqui! – olhou para a porta entreaberta - Ele esteve aqui e me viu com o Isaac...! - levantou-se de um pulo e saiu correndo do quarto. Milo foi em seu encalço e o alcançou quando ele já estava fora do apartamento, prestes a descer as escadas:_

_- Aonde você está indo, Hyoga? – inquiriu o grego, segurando o loiro pelo braço._

_- Milo, ele voltou e me viu com o Isaac... Ele não podia... Ele deve ter entendido tudo errado! – falava com os olhos cheios d'água, sacudindo nervosamente a cabeça – Eu não posso perdê-lo de novo, eu preciso ir atrás dele! Tenho que explicar o que aconteceu!_

_O grego engoliu em seco; o rosto de Hyoga transmitia tanta dor que, sem se dar conta, acabou afrouxando o agarre e o loiro aproveitou-se desse momento de fraqueza do escorpião para se livrar dele. Desceu as escadas tão rápido que Milo não foi capaz de alcançá-lo. Quando o cavaleiro da oitava casa finalmente chegou à rua, já não conseguia ver Hyoga, por haver muitas pessoas andando pela calçada. Bufou e voltou correndo para chamar Camus e Isaac, de modo que pudessem ajudá-lo a procurar pelo jovem russo._

_Enquanto isso, Hyoga ia andando atordoado por aquela multidão, desesperado em se ver naquele mar de pessoas que pareciam afogá-lo e sem conseguir enxergar a única pessoa que lhe interessava. O álcool também não ajudava, sentia-se meio tonto, ainda bastante embriagado, mas não estava disposto a perder Ikki mais uma vez._

_Estava andando, meio cambaleante, quando, como se fosse num passe de mágica, a multidão à sua frente se abriu e, dessa maneira, pôde ver Ikki sentado em um banco da praça que ficava perto de seu prédio. Era o banco onde costumavam sentar nas tardes de sábado para lerem um livro sempre novo que compravam na livraria predileta de Hyoga. O loiro costumava repousar a cabeça no colo do moreno e assim, estando ambos confortáveis naquele banco, liam juntos até o momento em que escurecesse. _

_- Ikki... – falou em voz baixa, sentindo o coração bater tão rápido que quase lhe saltava da garganta. O moreno, por sua vez, não o vira ainda, por estar com os olhos fixos em uma caixa preta que segurava nas mãos, com as feições tristes como Hyoga nunca vira antes. Por tudo isso, não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima do Amamiya mais velho e, também devido ao estado ébrio em que estava, não olhou devidamente para os lados antes de atravessar a pista..._

_... Não viu, portanto, o carro que vinha em altíssima velocidade e que, ao perceber o russo na pista, tentou desviar, mas acabou acertando o loiro mesmo assim..._

_...O carro que atingiu o russo perdeu o controle com o impacto e acabou fazendo com que o corpo do loiro fosse prensado entre esse carro, que derrapou na pista por conta da freada brusca, e um caminhão carregado de maçãs que estava parado ali perto. Com o choque, as maçãs rolaram do caminhão para cima do carro e de Hyoga, deixando o loiro soterrado e o carro parcialmente coberto pelas frutas que agora rolavam soltas e desordenadamente pelo local._

_Ikki tinha levantado os olhos para a pista no momento em que ouviu o pneu do carro tentando frear e, por conseguinte, viu desde o instante em que Hyoga fora atingido, até o momento em que o russo desaparecia debaixo da avalanche de maçãs. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que sua mente sequer havia processado o que acabara de acontecer, despertando para aquela realidade apenas quando uma das maçãs veio rolando até seu pé, fazendo com que finalmente seu corpo parecesse entender os comandos do cérebro. Foi quando soltou um grito doloroso, gritando por Hyoga, e correndo desesperadamente na direção do caminhão, assim como os dois dourados e Isaac, que chegavam ao local do acidente agora. _

* * *

_Olhou ao redor e reconheceu o lugar. Estava no restaurante de Veneza e, conforme o combinado, o local estava fechado somente para eles. Tudo estava perfeito, de acordo com o planejado. Apreciava a beleza da decoração quando sentiu o toque suave de uma mão que se entrelaçava à sua:_

_- Aqui é muito bonito, Ikki. – Hyoga sorria olhando para o lugar._

_- Eu sabia que iria gostar. – virou-se para fitar o loiro, com um sorriso encantador que não desaparecia de seu rosto – E olha que ainda nem te mostrei a grande surpresa da noite... – disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos dourados com delicadeza._

_- Surpresa? Além de ter fechado esse restaurante só pra gente, tem mais uma surpresa? – riu o russo, divertido – O que mais você aprontou, Ikki de Fênix? _

_- Você vai ver. – fez um sinal para a banda que, no mesmo instante, começou a tocar a música que o moreno escolhera para aquele momento. E então, estendeu a mão para Hyoga, convidando-o para dançar:_

_- Me daria esta honra? – perguntou com um sorriso charmoso._

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

**Homens sábios dizem que só os tolos se apressam  
Mas eu não posso evitar de me apaixonar por você  
Eu devo ficar? Seria um pecado?  
Se eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você**

_A música começou a tocar, tomando conta do ambiente, e o loiro, vendo Ikki como nunca esperara ver antes, sorriu e entregou sua mão a ele. O moreno então puxou suavemente o corpo de Hyoga para mais perto do seu e começaram a dançar em um compasso lento, ao sabor da música._

_**Like a river flows, surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes, somethings are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you**_

**Como um rio que corre para o mar  
Assim também, querido, algumas coisas são destinadas a ser  
Tome minha mão, tome minha vida inteira também  
Porque eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você**

_- Elvis Presley? Que excelente escolha, Ikki. – os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente enquanto os dois deslizavam suavemente pelo salão._

_- Eu já disse que tenho bom gosto, Pato. – sorria satisfeito ao ver que havia acertado. Era visível nos olhos de Hyoga que ele estava gostando de tudo - Feliz aniversário, Pato. - viu os olhos azuis claros cintilarem._

_- Feliz aniversário também, Ikki. Afinal... faz um ano que estamos juntos. Não é? - respondeu também sorridente, enquanto continuava a ser guiado pelo moreno enquanto dançavam, sem se perder dos olhos um do outro nem por um instante, como se vida de cada um deles brotasse dos olhos apaixonados do outro._

_**Like a river flows, surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes, somethings are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you**_

**Como um rio que corre para o mar  
Assim também, querido, algumas coisas são destinadas a ser  
Tome minha mão, tome minha vida inteira também  
Porque eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você**

_Ficaram curtindo a música, olhando-se demoradamente, como se desejassem memorizar cada parte daquele rosto que já conheciam tão bem. Os olhares que trocavam eram tão fortes e cheios de significados que logo os rostos estavam próximos o bastante e o moreno, com cuidado, ergueu um pouco a face do loiro para que os lábios pudessem se encontrar, da mesma forma que ocorrera há pouco com seus olhares. Beijaram-se sem pressa, deleitando-se ambos com o sabor proveniente dos lábios do outro, apenas entendendo como uma das maiores verdades de suas vidas, que o encaixe entre eles era tão perfeito que se pertenceriam dessa forma para sempre._

_Ikki então partiu o beijo e fez com que o russo repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto continuavam dançando abraçados. Nesse instante, parecia não haver mais nada no mundo, a não ser eles. Ikki sentia-se em paz, inundado pela luz que o loiro trazia para sua vida. _

_- E a minha surpresa?_

_- Sua surpresa? – riu de leve – Pato insaciável... Já te dei a surpresa... é essa dança. – falava sorridente, enquanto acariciava os cabelos sedosos de Hyoga._

_- Não, Ikki. Tem mais uma surpresa. Lembra?_

_- Mais uma? Não, Hyoga, eu planejei só isso mesmo..._

_- Ikki, faz um esforço pra lembrar... – o moreno via-se confuso – Olha no bolso do seu casaco então..._

_O protegido pela constelação de Fênix tratou de fazer o que o loiro dizia e, ao colocar a mão no bolso, encontrou algo. _

_- Uma caixinha preta...? – falou Ikki, em voz baixa, franzindo a testa e tentando se recordar do que era isso._

_- É um presente especial que você comprou pra mim. – o russo falava com naturalidade – E eu iria adorar..._

_Súbito, o moreno se recordou: o anel! Mas... havia comprado o anel no aeroporto... quando estava deixando a Europa... para ir atrás de Hyoga... mas então...?_

_- É uma pena que você não pôde me entregar a tempo... – os olhos cor de céu passavam uma imensa tristeza._

_- Eu não pude...? – Ikki sacudiu a cabeça, como se assim pudesse ajeitar tantos pensamentos desconexos que o confundiam – Mas... por quê...?_

_Hyoga olhou para a banda e seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de dor, saudade e resignação:_

_- A música está chegando ao fim... Nosso tempo está acabando. – suspirou._

_- Hyoga... o que foi que aconteceu? – Ikki estava mais agitado – Onde nós estávamos...? Na praça... no hospital...? – levou a mão aos cabelos escuros, nervoso, confuso._

_- Ikki, olhe para mim. – falou com firmeza, mas sem perder a ternura que seu tom de voz trazia tão fortemente agora – Não se esqueça, por favor... Não se esqueça de que eu te amei mais que a minha própria vida... Vida cujo sentido foi você quem deu... – deslizou os dedos pela rosto moreno – Não se esqueça que eu jamais deixei de te amar, nem por um instante..._

_- Hyoga... por que... por que está falando isso? – olhava fixamente para o seu Cisne – O que está acontecendo? – sentia que a música ia baixando e começava a ouvir outros barulhos... barulhos que o faziam sentir estar em outro lugar. Era todo um conjunto de sons que o fazia se afastar de onde estava agora, e isso desviou sua atenção para olhar ao redor, tentando enxergar o que se passava. Percebeu então que o restaurante havia desaparecido, apesar de ser ainda capaz de ouvir a música que dançavam._

_- Ikki... Está me ouvindo? – chamou Hyoga mais uma vez e o moreno via-se dividido entre duas realidades. Em uma, ainda era capaz de ouvir a música que os embalava... E a outra se assemelhava a uma orquestra de sons em que se ouviam aparelhos médicos, cujo som lembra um apito irritante, junto de vozes de pessoas nervosas, que choravam... e havia o barulho de elevadores, de rodas de camas sendo empurradas às pressas, de portas sendo abertas com alguma violência, além de um cheiro nauseante típico de lugares que devem estar sempre bem esterilizados._

_- Ikki... – a voz de Hyoga ia ficando mais distante – Eu preciso ir agora..._

_- Ir? Ir pra onde? – voltou a olhar para o loiro, mas ele parecia ficar cada vez menos nítido à sua frente. Esfregou os olhos, com algum desespero – O que está havendo? Hyoga? Onde você está? Aonde vai? – abriu os olhos, piscando-os sucessivas vezes, não sendo bem sucedido. A imagem de Hyoga parecia ir se desfazendo aos poucos, transformando-se em luz – Hyoga?_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

**Porque eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você**

**Porque eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você**

_- Não se esqueça, Ikki... Eu nunca deixei de te amar... porque eu nunca consegui evitar de me apaixonar por você a cada segundo da minha vida..._

_- Hyoga... Onde você está? Eu não consigo te ver... – a luz havia se tornado tão intensa que mal conseguia abrir os olhos – Hyoga, por favor! Responde!_

* * *

_- HYOGA!_

_- Ikki! Calma!_

_O moreno despertou desesperado, e olhou para os lados como se ainda buscasse encontrar Hyoga ali, mas o único rosto familiar que viu foi o de Shiryu. Pôde então se recordar finalmente de onde estava. Na sala de espera do hospital. Chegara junto de Hyoga na ambulância e suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue. Lembrou-se de quando retiraram o russo de debaixo do caminhão. Lembrou-se de tentar abraçá-lo, mas os bombeiros e paramédicos mal permitiram que chegasse perto dele. Lembrou-se de chegar ao hospital e de não se ver capaz de ficar junto dos dois cavaleiros de ouro e Isaac; por isso preferiu esperar por notícias de Hyoga em outro lugar do hospital, bem afastado dos outros. Inclusive, dessa maneira, evitaria encontrar o irmão e os amigos que logo apareceriam, já que Camus ligara para eles, avisando do ocorrido. Não estava pronto para lidar com eles agora; por ora, queria tão somente concentrar suas forças em Hyoga, esperando que ele se recuperasse. Por isso, ficara sentado sozinho durante toda aquela noite, longa e angustiante, à espera de notícias sobre o estado do russo, com o olhar perdido, relembrando os bons momentos passados ao lado do loiro, enquanto derramava lágrimas de dor e saudade... _

_- Ikki, você está bem? – a voz do Dragão era preocupada._

_- Eu... Estou bem. Só cochilei um pouco. – falou por fim. Compreendeu que havia adormecido ali, e nem sabia por quanto tempo. Viu por uma janela os raios de sol adentrando o local. Já era dia. Então entendeu que tivera um bom sonho. Tinha visto Hyoga em sonho. E agora que acordara, queria vê-lo ao vivo. Precisava vê-lo, abraçá-lo, dizer o quanto o amava, pedir desculpas por tudo, pedir uma chance para recomeçar... – E o Hyoga? Já deram notícia? – perguntou com um pouco mais de calma, o sonho o havia deixando menos tenso._

_- Ikki... Eu... – Shiryu baixou o rosto e sua voz vinha entrecortada, de um modo raro de se ver na pessoa do chinês – Eu vim aqui porque estávamos todos procurando por você... Camus e Milo contaram sobre vocês dois para os outros... o Shun quer muito falar com você..._

_- Tudo bem. – respondeu ansioso – Mas depois eu cuido disso, Shiryu. Agora eu quero saber do Hyoga! Os médicos já deram alguma notícia do estado em que ele está? Ele já foi liberado para algum quarto? Ou ainda precisa de..._

_- Ikki... – a voz trazia uma dor palpável – O Hyoga não resistiu..._

_O moreno engoliu em seco. Não conseguiu assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, freneticamente._

_- Os médicos disseram que o corpo dele sofreu muitos danos; era impossível tratar de todos antes que..._

_- NÃO! – gritou, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava – Não, não, não! – bradava, enquanto tapava os ouvidos para não ouvir – Não, eu falei com ele agora, ele estava comigo agora! – o corpo estava fraco, não se sentia capaz de ficar em pé e recostou-se na parede, buscando apoio sem conseguir, de modo que foi deslizando até cair sentado no chão; lágrimas explodiam de seus olhos – Ele não pode ter morrido... não pode ter me deixado... Não, ele não morreu, eu não acredito!_ _- fez menção de que iria se levantar, para ir atrás do loiro, mas todo seu corpo tremia involuntariamente, e o ar parecia abandonar seu corpo de uma tal forma que não conseguia recuperá-lo na mesma velocidade. Mas nada disso importava, tinha de ir atrás de Hyoga, precisava vê-lo e dizer tudo o que vinha ensaiando desde que embarcara no avião para voltar ao Japão; na verdade, sentia que tinha muito mais a lhe dizer, então o russo não podia partir, não ainda, não quando sentia que havia tanto o que falar. Sentia que necessitava ir até ele, como se, de alguma forma, pudesse trazê-lo de volta à vida, como se ele pudesse fazer algo que os médicos foram incapazes de realizar. Não; ele não podia estar morto. Os médicos tinham se enganado. Tinham que ter se enganado._

_Shiryu tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas nada dizia. Foi até onde estava o amigo, que ainda tentava dizer algo, mas em meio aos soluços, era impossível entender o que dizia. Impediu que o amigo se levantasse, o que não foi tão difícil, já que Ikki estava completamente atordoado. Sabia que ele estava desesperado, conseguia ver isso nos olhos cor de tormenta, mas não deixaria que ele andasse pelo hospital nesse estado. Até porque, já não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer._

_Assim, o chinês ajoelhou-se diante dele e o abraçou com força, tentando ampará-lo como conseguia. Ikki, o tão poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix, estava encolhido no canto da parede, abraçado às próprias pernas, e em prantos. Como cada soluço lhe machucava imensamente, abafava-os no ombro amigo do cavaleiro de Dragão. Foi quando finalmente conseguiu dizer algo que o rapaz de longos cabelos negros pôde entender:_

_- Hoje... Hoje era o aniversário dele, Shiryu... - o peito doía absurdamente de tanto soluçar e sentia que lhe faltava o ar. Então levou a mão direita ao bolso e encontrou a caixinha preta que ali estava. Apertou-a com força e desespero, apesar de ter as mãos trêmulas, enquanto sentia as lágrimas descerem copiosamente, queimando seu rosto._

_E, observando a essa cena, não tão longe estavam dois homens. Um com longos e ondulados cabelos cor de prata, cujos olhos eram da mesma cor... e o outro possuía cabelos também longos e vermelhos, presos em um bonito rabo de cavalo. Os olhos verdes e claros analisavam a cena à sua frente e, com certa melancolia, começou a falar com o homem de cabelos prateados:_

_**- Um ano. É incrível a quantidade de coisas que podem acontecer nesse intervalo de tempo. Aliás; muito tempo? Pouco tempo? É relativo. Pode-se viver uma vida inteira em 12 meses. Pode-se descobrir a vida que em vinte e tantos anos nunca se tinha encontrado antes. Pode-se descobrir a vida, pode-se vivê-la plenamente, alcançar a felicidade nunca antes imaginada possível. E pode-se perder tudo também. Em um piscar de olhos. Em uma noite como outra qualquer. E, diante da perda, o tempo de uma vida inteira pode parecer curto demais...**_

_**- Um ano foi tempo mais que suficiente para que eles pudessem descobrir um amor que talvez ambos julgassem impossível de se viver. Certamente, eles não se achavam merecedores de uma felicidade como essa. Meros espectadores da felicidade alheia; era assim que se enxergavam. E, de certa forma... ainda eram gratos por verem as pessoas a quem queriam bem felizes.**_

_**- Não, meu caro... isso estava errado. Como duas pessoas aceitavam abrir mão de um sentimento tão belo? E, o mais engraçado... duas pessoas que, juntas, poderiam ter o amor com que alguns apenas sonham. Um grande potencial. Era isso que se podia ver naqueles dois. Tinham tudo para viver uma história de amor tão poderosa, tão grandiosa... Havia somente a necessidade de uma pequena ajuda. Precisavam apenas de um empurrão, meu e seu. E então... tudo o que eles estavam destinados a viver aconteceu. Desenrolou-se o sentimento, e eles foram do paraíso ao inferno em uma questão de 12 meses...**_

_- Pare de tanta enrolação. – cortou o homem de cabelos de prata – Afinal, faremos a aposta ou não? – olhava ansioso para o ruivo ao seu lado, que não tirava os olhos da comovente cena, em que um amigo tentava, pelos meios ao seu alcance, acalmar o coração ferido de morte do homem que estava aos prantos._

_**- Acho que podemos fazer essa aposta. – o semblante do ruivo era tranquilo – Quem sabe? De repente, tudo pode se ajeitar da melhor forma dessa vez... – os olhos verdes desferiram um brilho interessante – Vamos embora, então. É preciso discutir os termos da aposta, meu caro...**_

_E, sem chamar atenção, os dois homens deixaram o lugar num passe de mágica, sem que ninguém se desse conta disso._

* * *

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** A música presente nesse capítulo chama-se "I can't help falling in love with you", versão do Elvis Presley.


	19. Chapter 19

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 19**

Após a estranha aparição de Haruo no quarto em que Shun estava hospitalizado, Shiryu teve a confirmação de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo; e isso parecia envolver forças sobrenaturais. Esse fato o preocupou consideravelmente porque, se algo tinha aprendido com todas as batalhas de que participara, é que quando há a necessidade de enfrentar seres sobre-humanos, tudo se torna mais difícil.

Deixou o quarto em que estavam os amigos e dirigiu-se ao pátio interno do hospital, no qual havia um belíssimo jardim. Lá era um bom local para espairecer, tentar pensar, refletir, ver se conseguia encontrar algum sentido em tudo aquilo. Sentou-se em um banco e ficou ali, pensativo, com um olhar que, à primeira vista, parecia ser o de quem aprecia o ambiente que o rodeia; mas, na verdade, seu olhar se voltava para dentro de si mesmo. Aquele olhar contemplativo era, na realidade, um olhar reflexivo, tão próprio do sereno cavaleiro de dragão. Foi justamente nesse momento que Ikki apareceu. Tinha trazido, conforme o prometido, alguns objetos pessoais que Shun lhe pedira, mas o encontro com Hyoga na mansão logo cedo, e o sonho que tivera com o loiro ao adormecer no quarto do russo o tinham perturbado bastante e não queria aparecer para Shun nesse estado. Não queria preocupar o irmão, que precisava descansar agora. Esperava inicialmente que, no caminho para o hospital, conseguisse se sentir melhor, mas a trajetória da mansão até lá lhe pareceu muito mais curta que de costume. Por isso, antes de se encaminhar ao quarto, optou por dar algumas voltas pelo hospital para esfriar a cabeça.

Entretanto, ficar andando pelos corredores de um hospital mostrou-se mais estressante que qualquer outra coisa, de modo que Ikki acabou indo para o pátio interno do local, onde sabia haver um bonito jardim. Lá, imaginava, conseguiria respirar um pouco.

Quem primeiro se deu conta da presença do outro foi Shiryu. Estava olhando sem ver, como normalmente ficava quando assumia um estado mais meditativo, mas isso não quer dizer que ele deixasse de perceber o que ocorria ao seu redor. Dessa forma, quando Ikki apareceu, o cavaleiro de dragão rapidamente se levantou do banco em que estava e dirigiu-se a passos rápidos até onde estava o outro, percebendo que o mais velho dos cavaleiros de bronze ainda não o tinha visto ali. Quando finalmente Ikki viu Shiryu, o chinês já estava à sua frente, em uma posição que não deixava ao Fênix qualquer espaço para fugir dessa conversa:

- Você demorou. – o homem de longos cabelos negros pronunciou-se primeiro, encarando o amigo e quebrando o frágil silêncio que havia entre eles. Ikki apenas apertou mais forte a alça da pequena mochila que carregava na mão direita, a qual continha alguns pertences de Shun – Precisamos conversar, Ikki. – os olhos verdes eram serenos, mas firmes.

Ikki sabia que devia muitas explicações para o amigo. Contudo, não havia muito que pudesse falar. Qualquer passo em falso poderia colocar a vida de Hyoga em risco e não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer:

- Shiryu, eu sei que é pedir demais, mas... – suspirou de leve – Por favor, não me faça perguntas, porque eu não posso...

- Ikki, eu já sei que algo muito errado está acontecendo aqui. – interrompeu Shiryu, ignorando o que o cavaleiro de Fênix dizia – Algo... sobrenatural. – olhou para Ikki com segurança, demonstrando com esse olhar que não estava perguntando; estava afirmando algo de que já tinha certeza – E eu entendo que não pode falar. Algo o impede e é muito provável que esse motivo que o está impedindo também seja sobrenatural. Afinal, você não é o tipo de pessoa que acataria qualquer ordem ou proibição. A Saori que o diga; nem a ela, mesmo na posição de deusa, você obedece cegamente.

O chinês fez uma breve pausa e estudou o impacto de cada uma de suas palavras nas feições visivelmente amarguradas de Ikki.

A expressão no rosto do moreno, mesmo sem querer, denunciava que tudo que Shiryu dizia estava certo. Não havia surpresa nos cansados olhos azuis, o que mostrava o quanto aquilo tudo não parecia ser novidade para Ikki. Compreendendo isso, o Dragão prosseguiu:

- Esse é um dos motivos que me faz crer fortemente que algo sobre-humano está se passando. Para você estar tão temeroso como vem se mostrando, é porque alguma força superior a Saori está envolvida. Só isso explicaria suas últimas atitudes, meu amigo. – colocou uma mão sobre o ombro tenso do Amamiya mais velho – Você diz que não me pode contar o que se passa... Só que isso não é de seu feitio. Quando você não nos fala algo, é porque não quer; não porque não pode. Ontem, eu pude ver o desespero em seus olhos, eu pude testemunhar o quanto você deseja falar, Ikki. O quanto você necessita de ajuda, o quanto você gostaria que eu pudesse ajudá-lo... mas você não se pode permitir pedir por essa ajuda. Algo o impede. Algo o força a agir de forma tão subserviente, tão... imprópria da sua pessoa. – apertou o ombro do antigo companheiro de batalhas em um gesto solidário – E isso me fez pensar... Se essa força tão poderosa ameaçasse apenas a você, será que você ficaria assim? Se algo estivesse apenas representando risco para sua vida, será que ficaria assim, tão desesperado como eu o percebo agora? – sorriu tristemente para o amigo, por ver como Ikki se mostrava desconfortável em se ver tão transparente – Eu sei que não. Você é uma pessoa que não se preocupa muito com o que acontece ou deixa de lhe acontecer. Você costuma colocar as necessidades de quem ama acima das suas. – viu, nesse instante, como os olhos azul-tormenta luziram de forma diferente, apesar da expressão séria e impassível que ainda prevalecia no rosto moreno – E ontem... Ikki, eu nunca havia visto você como no estado em que o encontrei ontem. Nunca o tinha visto tão... devastado, fragilizado, vulnerável. – nesse momento, o poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix precisou desviar os olhos, baixando-os para um canteiro de flores ali perto – Eu nunca havia percebido tanta dor e angústia em seus olhos e, acredite... eu já pude ver, por várias vezes, muita tristeza em seus olhos. Sua vida não foi fácil, Ikki... e em seu olhar não era difícil perceber isso. Mas... como ontem? Não; nunca vi aquele olhar antes. – silenciou para ver se Ikki teria algo a dizer, mas como já esperava, o outro permaneceu calado.

- Por conta disso tudo, comecei a chegar a algumas conclusões. – sentiu como aquele homem de cabelos azulados pareceu ficar completamente tenso – Em primeiro lugar, concluí que, para você estar desse jeito, alguma estranha e poderosa força deve estar envolvida... algo contra o qual você não pode lutar, que deve ser mais forte que você; do contrário, creio que já teria resolvido essa situação a seu modo. E esse sofrimento estampado em seu rosto é porque há muito em jogo para você. Alguém de quem você gosta muito deve estar em risco. – Shiryu ia falando pausadamente, como se, a cada palavra enunciada em voz alta, tudo fosse ficando mais claro e organizado em sua mente – E essa força deve ser mesmo superior a Saori, pois se não o fosse, você teria engolido seu orgulho e pedido ajuda a ela, se isso pudesse salvar quem tanto ama.

Ikki não conseguia dizer nada. Estava esgotado demais para tentar fingir que Shiryu imaginava coisas absurdas. Assim, apenas continuou quieto, sem confirmar ou negar nada.

- A questão, então, é que força é essa que está assombrando você. E quem está em risco por causa disso. – finalizou Shiryu, olhando ainda com a mesma firmeza para o moreno, que encontrava dificuldades em retribuir esse olhar tão confiante. Depois de longos segundos sem dizer palavra, o chinês cruzou os braços sobre o peito, estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo e indagou, por fim – É o Shun, Ikki? É ele quem está correndo perigo?

Ikki soltou um breve e leve sorriso triste e finalmente encontrou forças para responder:

- Não diga besteiras, Shiryu. Shun está bem, já está melhorando do acidente e logo estará completamente recuperado, como os próprios médicos dele vem dizendo. Meu irmão é forte. – respondeu com a voz tranquila, apesar de o cansaço se fazer notável nela – É claro que vou ter de vigiá-lo mais de perto por uns tempos, para que essas coisas não voltem a ocorrer. – seu semblante ficou um pouco sombrio, ao se recordar das duras palavras do Destino, que lhe disse ser, em grande parte, culpa sua por Shun ter se ferido daquela forma.

- Certo. Então já posso descartar a primeira hipótese, que era a mais óbvia. Não é o Shun quem está correndo perigo. Não é ele quem está sendo ameaçado por essa força sobrenatural. – tomou um ar pensativo – Quem poderia ser então? Quem mais poderia ser alvo de tanta preocupação da sua parte a ponto de você ficar assim...? – perguntava para si mesmo, porque tinha entendido que Ikki não falaria. Mas o fato de Ikki ter respondido tão prontamente que não era Shun fez com que tivesse mesmo certeza de que o jovem Amamiya estava seguro. Tinha percebido que quando falava algo que Ikki não podia confirmar, ele se calava. Pensava então em começar a falar de todas as possíveis pessoas por quem o cavaleiro de Fênix poderia ter algum apreço e, quando ele não respondesse, significaria que tinha descoberto o alvo das preocupações do mais reservado dos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Shiryu, agora chega. – Ikki finalmente entendeu que aquilo estava indo longe demais. Até agora, achava que o amigo apenas fazia algumas conjecturas, como quem deseja desvendar um mistério, mas que, mesmo tendo as pistas corretas, não conseguiria chegar muito além. Repreendeu-se por subestimar o cavaleiro de dragão. Ele era sempre muito perceptivo e precisava tomar cuidado para não deixar que ele descobrisse mais. O Destino não poderia acusá-lo de estar revelando a verdade, mas poderia acusá-lo de ser omisso quando o outro começou a perceber o que se passava. Poderia acusá-lo de não ter feito nada para impedir que outro compreendesse tudo o que acontecia. E era melhor não dar chance ao azar – Você deve estar tão cansado quanto eu. Aliás, todos nós devemos estar. Essas vigílias constantes que estamos fazendo no hospital são cansativas. Fico feliz em saber que apreciam meu irmão e que queiram ficar aqui com ele até não poderem mais, mas isso vem esgotando física e emocionalmente a todos nós. O resultado disso é que já não conseguimos pensar com clareza e passamos a ver coisas que não existem, começamos a distorcer a realidade... Então, acho melhor você voltar à mansão e descansar um pouco. Você está realmente precisando, Shiryu.

O Dragão manteve o olhar sereno, sentindo agora como a brisa daquela manhã jogava com seus cabelos negros. Colocou algumas mechas atrás de suas orelhas antes de recomeçar a falar:

- O que fizeram com você? O que o estão forçando a fazer e a dizer? – suspirou com clara tristeza – Você não me engana mais, Ikki. Então poupe esse discurso de que está tudo bem. Não subestime minha inteligência. Já estou cansando de ouvir as pessoas me dizerem que está tudo bem quando, na verdade, suas atitudes provam o contrário. Aliás... – de repente, algo mais pareceu se tornar claro para o herdeiro da armadura de libra – A Saori também tem agido como você... como quem sabe de algo e tem de esconder. Céus, Ikki... acho que a Saori deve saber do que se passa, mas assim como você, não pode contar.

Os olhos de Ikki se abriram um pouco, em sinal de surpresa. O que Shiryu falava fazia sentido. Será que Saori estava a par disso? Mas então sacudiu a cabeça. E de que adiantaria se ela soubesse? Como o próprio amigo dissera, eram forças que estavam acima dela. Saori, mesmo como deusa Athena, não poderia fazer nada para ajudar, ainda que quisesse.

- Shiryu, pare de falar sobre coisas que não fazem sentido... – tentou, mais uma vez, dissuadir o Dragão de continuar a ligar os pontos dessa história. Porém, era cada vez menos convincente em suas palavras.

- Eu falei com ela sobre aquela história de o Isaac ter chantageado o Hyoga e ela me disse para não fazer nada, como se isso não fosse nada. – os olhos verdes demonstravam que o raciocínio de Shiryu era rápido agora – E ontem, quando encontrei você naquele quarto... quando lhe contei sobre isso, você me disse para ouvir a ela... E isso me surpreendeu, porque ouvir justo de você que deveríamos acatar uma ordem absurda era a prova cabal de que algo não estava mesmo certo. Mas eu queria ir a fundo nessa história e disse que ia falar diretamente com o Hyoga já que, no final das contas, a situação dizia respeito a ele. – foi aí que o chinês arregalou os olhos e lançou a Ikki um olhar de quem acabava de ter uma revelação – E então... você me pediu para não fazer isso. Você me implorou para não falar com ele... Você... você me olhou daquela forma como eu nunca tinha visto...

O olhar de Ikki voltou a ser o mesmo da véspera. De súplica. Olhava para Shiryu com desespero, mas um desespero mudo.

- É o Hyoga! – falou como quem acabava de constatar – É o Hyoga, não é mesmo? – Shiryu repetia como se assim as coisas começassem a fazer mais sentido – Tudo isso, de alguma forma, está relacionado a ele! E você sabe disso, Ikki. E está tentando protegê-lo; por isso não queria que eu fosse falar com ele. Saori sabe; por isso ela também não queria que eu me aprofundasse nesse problema do Hyoga com Isaac. Ela sabia que eu poderia acabar descobrindo que algo está acontecendo com o nosso amigo. Ameaçando a ele... – encarou Ikki firmemente – Ikki, o que está havendo? Do que você precisa proteger o Hyoga? O que pode estar ameaçando a ele?

Ikki não podia mais; não conseguiria continuar nessa conversa sem se trair mais do que já havia feito. Deu dois passos para trás, e fez menção de que sairia dali sem dar qualquer resposta ao amigo, mas Shiryu segurou-lhe o braço – Você não pode sair daqui; eu não vou deixar. Eu não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir. – sentia como o braço do moreno tremia e percebeu o quanto ele estava nervoso. - Ikki, confie em mim. – falava tentando acalmar o outro – Você pode me contar. Eu posso ajudar. Apenas me diga o que se passa e eu vou ajudá-lo a resolver; eu prometo...

- Não, Shiryu... Você não pode. – a voz de Ikki era dolorida e quando seu olhar se voltou para encarar o amigo, seus olhos expressavam toda a dor que se esforçava em esconder.

- Posso, sim. Eu quero ajudar. Por favor, Ikki. Me conta o que está havendo.

- Você não pode ajudá-lo.

A voz que surgiu repentinamente fez com que os dois amigos voltassem os olhos para uma terceira pessoa que vinha agora se unir à conversa. O homem de longos e ondulados cabelos prateados se aproximava deles, com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo preto.

- Eu não disse nada! Eu não falei nada; estou cumprindo o que prometi! Eu juro! – Ikki apressou-se em falar, com a voz angustiada, para o homem de olhos prateados.

Shiryu entendeu que finalmente estava diante do causador de tudo o que estava acontecendo. E sentia que aquela presença era realmente forte e imponente, mas não queria se deixar abater:

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo com os meus amigos? – perguntou enquanto estudava a figura que tinha diante de si.

- Meu caro Dragão... devo dizer que estou impressionado com você. Não esperava que chegasse tão longe. Realmente não esperava que conseguisse descobrir tudo isso, mas você me provou o quanto subestimei sua pessoa. – falou com um enigmático sorriso.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta. Estou esperando a resposta. Quem é você? – indagou com a voz em um tom tão sério que era quase ameaçador.

- Será que estou sentindo alguma ameaça em suas palavras? – o sorriso tornou-se irritantemente provocativo – Senhor Ikki, não quer dizer ao seu amigo o que acontece quando me ameaçam?

- Shiryu, ele é o Destino. – apertava com ainda mais força a alça da pequena bolsa que carregava – Ele fez um trato comigo... e se eu não cumprir a minha parte, Hyoga morre. – limitou-se em dizer, com a voz fraca e os olhos baixos, provando o quanto o amigo estava certo em tudo que havia deduzido.

- Destino? Quer dizer que ele controla nossos destinos? – olhava estupefato para o homem de olhos prateados – E por que quer matar Hyoga? O que tem contra ele?

O cavaleiro de dragão não compreendia direito o que se passava e Ikki parecia estar num estado letárgico. Por isso, Shiryu olhava nervoso para o homem de cabelos de prata, que se sentou em um banco próximo a eles, com tranquilidade, e ainda sorrindo, dirigiu seu olhar para o chinês:

- Senhor Shiryu, o que basicamente ocorre é que estamos revivendo algumas situações e modificando outras para o meu deleite. Em uma realidade que já não existe mais, seus amigos viveram um amor forte e até... bonito, mas que terminou de forma trágica. Assim foi que, em troca de me dar o que eu queria, permiti que Hyoga voltasse à vida, voltando o tempo de modo que o senhor Ikki pudesse reformar seus atos e assim permitir ao Cisne que evitasse a morte certa. O preço, no entanto, era que o Fênix se afastasse do rapaz russo e ajudasse Isaac a ganhar seu coração. – Shiryu ouvia incrédulo a tudo aquilo. Estavam vivendo uma realidade alternativa? Não conseguia conceber tudo aquilo – Imagino que sejam informações demais a serem absorvidas. Senhor Ikki, depois deixe seu amigo a par de tudo. Porque, por ora, só me interessa dizer a você, cavaleiro de dragão, que é bom manter-se calado. – o semblante do homem de cabelos prateados ficou agora mais sério – É bem verdade que não posso ameaçá-lo diretamente, senhor Shiryu. Afinal, não temos nenhum trato. Mas saiba que se revelar a verdade ao seu amigo Hyoga, ele irá atrás de Ikki. Mesmo que diga a ele que tem de ficar longe do Fênix para salvar a própria vida, ele não o ouvirá. O rapaz russo é muito passional e, mesmo nessa outra realidade que estamos recriando... ele continua mantendo sentimentos fortes pelo seu amigo. Hyoga não se importará de morrer, se puder estar, mesmo que só por um instante, nos braços de Ikki. Enfim, será um desastre. – falou com desdém – Então, compreenda... é preciso guardar esse segredo e agir conforme o meu desejo. Ajude Ikki a cumprir sua parte do trato; é o melhor que tem a fazer. Aliás, olhando agora por esse ângulo, a situação até que pode ser proveitosa para mim. Sabe, meu caro... Ikki até tem boa vontade em fazer o que eu lhe ordeno, mostra-se bastante obediente a mim... – percebeu como isso doeu no orgulho do moreno, que bufou raivoso, cerrando seu punho com força, buscando se controlar e regozijou-se com isso – ... mas falta a ele um pouco de frieza em certos momentos. Especialmente quando ele se vê próximo de Hyoga. Nessas horas, o seu amigo perde a razão. Então, como o senhor me parece mais racional, controlado, ponderado... que tal ajudá-lo? Ajude-o a convencer Hyoga a ficar com Isaac. Use das habilidades que sei que tem para convencer o russo a se afastar, em definitivo, de Ikki. Ajude-nos a destruir por completo o sentimento que o Cisne insiste em manter por Ikki, porque esse amor não pode mais estar destinado a acontecer. Do contrário... vocês não vão gostar do final dessa história. E, se eu estivesse em seus lugares, daria ouvidos a mim. Afinal, eu sou o Destino e sei bem o que irá acontecer se ousarem me contrariar... – sorriu vitorioso – Espero que não queiram pagar para ver... – e, dito isso, curvou-se em uma despedida afetada, estalou os dedos e desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

Quando se viram finalmente sozinhos naquele pátio, Shiryu mal conseguia digerir aquela avalanche de informações. Olhou para o lado e viu como o amigo carregava uma expressão tão dura, com olhos tão vazios... Suspirou e fez um gesto para que se sentassem no banco:

- Então... você e o Hyoga? – perguntou com a voz amena, para iniciar a inevitável conversa. Tinha centenas de perguntas a fazer, mas iria com calma. Era visível e quase palpável o quanto aquilo era difícil para Ikki.

- Sim. Muito surpreso? – sentou-se no banco ao lado do Dragão, os olhos sem brilho fixos na mochila que não largara em momento algum e a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção.

- Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, eu já estava desconfiado de algo. Mas ainda estou precisando processar essas informações devidamente...

- Claro. – respondeu de forma lacônica. Sabia que tinha muito a explicar para Shiryu, mas isso significaria contar sobre o passado em que vivera com Hyoga... significava reviver tudo aquilo... inclusive, reviver os últimos dias e tudo que fizera para afastar o loiro de si. Só de pensar nisso, sentia-se fraco. E odiava essa sensação.

- Ele ainda te ama.

- Como? – perguntou o moreno, despertando de seus pensamentos.

- Aquele homem... o Destino... ele está certo. O Hyoga te ama. Não sei como foi na... antiga realidade que vocês viveram... que nós vivemos... bom, você entendeu. – Shiryu ainda buscava absorver as novidades e incorporá-las ao seu raciocínio – Mas nessa realidade em que estamos, o Hyoga ama você com uma intensidade que até nos assustou ontem, quando ele brigou com Camus e Isaac porque queria ir atrás de você. Eu ouvi essa parte da conversa. Ele estava convencido de que algo tinha acontecido com você e queria desesperadamente ajudá-lo. – riu amargo – Ele estava certo, pelo visto...

- Ele me encontrou. – respondeu, baixando um pouco a cabeça – Eu estava em um galpão abandonado... não dormi no meu carro, como contei para vocês.

- Galpão abandonado? – o chinês franziu o cenho – Como você foi parar lá? Como o Hyoga encontrou você? E o que aconteceu?

Ikki deu um profundo suspiro. Havia muito o que contar. E não seria fácil, especialmente agora que o amigo lhe dava a certeza do que já imaginava... Mesmo nessa realidade, mesmo evitando tudo o que os fizera se apaixonar da outra vez, havia algo forte demais entre eles. Tentava não pensar nisso, mas algo dentro de si o fazia acreditar que Hyoga ainda o amava. Era como se, apesar de estarem vivendo uma outra realidade, todo o amor que vivenciaram juntos ainda existisse... como se o Destino não tivesse sido capaz de apagar isso quando fez o tempo voltar... como se nem mesmo o Destino pudesse destruir o amor que eles já tinham construído...

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Esse tipo de pensamento não ajudaria em nada, apenas iria dificultar ainda mais sua tarefa de abrir mão desse amor. E, querendo ou não... era isso que teria de fazer. Respirou fundo e, com profundo pesar, começou a relatar sua história com Hyoga, desde o início, para Shiryu. Iria contar tudo; desde a primeira vez em que viveram a festa de aniversário do loiro até o presente momento.

Enquanto isso, Hyoga chegava ao quarto de Shun. Depois de despertar em seu apartamento, após mais um estranho sonho com Ikki, achara por bem ir ver como o amigo estava. Desde que Shun recobrara a consciência, após o acidente, mal falara com ele. Por isso, decidiu que era hora de visitá-lo. Mas assim que chegou, estranhou. Não havia ninguém no quarto acompanhando o mais jovem. Aproximou-se da cama do cavaleiro de Andrômeda e viu que ele dormia. Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à cama e ficou ali, olhando para algum ponto invisível na parede, quando sentiu seu celular tocar. Viu no visor que era Isaac. Não estava muito animado a atender, mas sabia que era preciso. Tinha saído sem avisar o ex-marina pela segunda vez e ele deveria estar mesmo preocupado. Acabou atendendo a ligação:

- Hyoga? Onde você está? – a voz aflita do outro lado da linha mostrava que o russo estava certo. Isaac parecia preocupado até demais.

- Oi, Isaac. – usou um tom de voz tranquilo – Desculpe sair sem te avisar de novo... é que eu estava precisando sair pra pensar, espairecer...

- Você devia ter me acordado, Hyoga. Mas que mania de ficar saindo sem me avisar! – Isaac agora era quase agressivo em seu modo de falar.

- Não queria te acordar. De todo jeito, estou bem. Avise ao Camus e ao Milo que não precisam se preocupar. – imaginava que o finlandês já tinha ido falar de seu sumiço para os dois dourados, que estavam no quarto ao lado no hotel em que estavam hospedados.

- Não se preocupe com eles. Quando fui perguntar de você para o Camus, senti que o clima entre ele e Milo não era muito bom, então nem comentei nada. Acho que eles estão com seus próprios problemas para resolver. – sorriu de leve, porque sabia que isso deveria ter a ver com o que dissera para Camus na véspera. Assim, ao menos, Milo pararia de se intrometer em seus assuntos, por ficar mais preocupado em resolver seus próprios problemas com o cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Menos mal. – respondeu o loiro, sem notar a leve satisfação de Isaac ao dizer aquilo – Espero que eles não estejam com nenhum problema muito sério.

- Não se preocupe com isso. São coisas de casal; logo eles devem se resolver. – tentou dar menos seriedade àquilo – Mas onde você está agora?

- Eu estou no hospital. Vim visitar o Shun.

- Sei. – Isaac não gostou muito de ouvir isso. Imaginava que Ikki, como irmão de Shun, estaria ali também. E não queria Hyoga perto de Ikki, apesar da promessa do Destino de que o Amamiya mais velho o ajudaria a recuperar o amor do Cisne. Não conseguia confiar no cavaleiro de Fênix, achava que se ele tivesse a oportunidade, roubaria Hyoga para si – Estou indo aí.

- Não, Isaac. Por favor, é melhor não. Você nem é tão próximo dele e acho que sua presença aqui não ajuda muito.

- Estou indo por você, não por ele. – foi sincero – Não quero deixá-lo sozinho.

- Escuta, Isaac. Estou precisando de um tempo pra mim e do jeito que está agindo, você está me sufocando. Sei que não é isso que quer fazer, sei que só quer me ajudar, mas preciso que compreenda... Eu não quero te ver agora, está bem? Respeite o meu espaço, é só isso que eu peço.

- Hyoga, eu... Pensei que depois de ontem, estivéssemos nos entendendo bem. – falou sentindo novamente a dor de se ver rejeitado. E não gostava nada de sentir-se assim.

- Isaac, a quem queremos enganar? Ontem foi um erro. Me desculpe, meu amigo. Mas não deveria ter aceitado seu convite pra jantar. Estava confuso e acho que acabei confundindo você também. E agora, eu realmente preciso ficar sozinho. Então por favor... não venha aqui.

- Você diz que quer ficar sozinho, mas garanto que seus amigos estão aí. – falou com raiva, sem conseguir disfarçar, pensando especialmente que Ikki deveria estar ali agora, ao lado do _seu_ Hyoga.

- Não, não tem ninguém aqui. Fora o Shun, é claro. E ele está dormindo.

- Onde estão os outros? – estranhou o finlandês.

- Não faço a menor ideia. E, sinceramente, pouco me importa. – suspirou cansado. Queria terminar logo com essa conversa.

A forma seca com que Hyoga respondeu deu ao ex-marina alguma esperança. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo sozinho. E, mesmo que não estivesse, Ikki não parecia estar sendo um problema agora. Resolveu então que precisava saber quando avançar e quando dar um tempo:

- Está bem. Não vou aí. Só para você ver que eu sei respeitar o seu espaço, Hyoga.

- Obrigado. – falou e desligou o celular em seguida, para não prolongar aquela conversa.

Nisso, Seiya buscava por Shiryu. O chinês havia dito que iria até a lanchonete, mas o cavaleiro de Pégasus não o viu por lá. Assim, ficou andando a esmo pelo hospital, desejando encontrar o Dragão e disposto a ter uma conversa séria com ele quando o achasse. Finalmente, depois de um bom tempo procurando, avistou-o no pátio interno do local. Viu também que ele estava acompanhado de Ikki e que os dois conversavam com uma intimidade fora do usual. Mas deu de ombros; tudo já estava tão esquisito que nem se surpreendia com mais nada. Aproximou-se dos dois e, assim que se fez notar, viu como os dois pararam imediatamente de falar e olharam para ele, em silêncio:

- Desculpe atrapalhar a troca de segredos. – falou com ironia, cansado de sentir que era constantemente deixado de fora do que se passava – Mas Shun está esperando por você, Ikki. E quanto a você, Shiryu... precisamos conversar. – falou sério, demonstrando que estava interessado em pôr tudo em pratos limpos.

- O Shun está bem? – perguntou Ikki, como se a aparição de Seiya o trouxesse de volta a essa realidade. A conversa que vinha tendo com Shiryu o estava remetendo àquele passado e, por mais que tentasse se controlar, sempre se perdia naquelas lembranças, mergulhando em um passado do qual não desejava regressar.

- Está. Mas ficou perguntando por você a manhã inteira.

- Bem, eu... – olhou para a mochila que ainda tinha nas mãos – Tenho de levar isso para ele. – falou de forma mecânica.

- Eu vou com você. – Shiryu levantou-se prontamente para acompanhar Ikki. Depois de tudo que acabara de ouvir, sentia um nó na garganta. Aquilo tudo estava muito errado; aquilo não era justo. Ikki tinha acabado de colocá-lo a par de tudo e justamente quando iria tecer seus comentários acerca do que ouvira, Seiya os interrompeu. Então, se não podia dizer nada agora, por estarem na presença do Pégasus, decidiu mostrar seu companheirismo ficando ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a carregar seu pesado fardo. E faria isso até descobrir um meio de resolver essa situação. Porque estava decidido que faria algo a respeito. Não deixaria que o Destino saísse vitorioso. Não podia permitir que a história de seus amigos terminasse daquele jeito. Não; não podia, não queria acreditar que essa segunda chance para os dois havia surgido apenas para acarretar mais dor a eles. Isso não seria justo. Precisava crer que havia algum motivo melhor, que alguma outra força, tão poderosa quanto o Destino, estava por trás disso tudo.

Seiya, por sua vez, não gostou do que Shiryu disse. Para o jovem de cabelos castanhos, ficou parecendo que o chinês o evitava para não ter de se explicar. Considerou aquilo uma verdadeira afronta, mas deixou estar. Cedo ou tarde, o amigo teria de falar. E assim, os três seguiram, em silêncio, até o quarto de Shun.

Lá chegando, encontraram Hyoga que, tão logo adentraram o quarto, levantou os olhos para encontrar imediatamente com os de Ikki, que tratou de desviá-los no mesmo instante.

- Onde vocês estavam? Por que deixaram Shun sozinho? – perguntou o russo, buscando não demonstrar o quanto a forma como Ikki lhe tratava o afetava mais do que gostaria. Ainda tentava manter um pouco do orgulho que lhe restava.

- Eu pensei que a Saori estivesse aqui... – respondeu Seiya, meio sem-graça e olhando para os lados, vendo que a jovem havia mesmo deixado o aposento – Eu saí para ir atrás do Shiryu, mas achei que ela ficaria aqui... – coçou a cabeça – Ela deve ter saído para resolver algo, a agenda dela estava lotada para o dia de hoje.

Hyoga então olhou para Shiryu, como se perguntasse com os olhos onde ele estava e Seiya adiantou-se em responder:

- O Shiryu estava conversando com o Ikki. Acabei de encontrá-los conversando na maior intimidade, lá no pátio do hospital. Estavam cheios de segredos um com o outro. – falou alfinetando os dois e mostrando o quanto se sentia chateado em ver-se excluído do que quer que fosse.

Ouvir isso, para Hyoga, foi como levar um soco no estômago. Não havia mais dúvidas. Aquele sonho, aliás, aqueles sonhos, foram apenas sonhos. Essa era a realidade. Ikki e Shiryu estavam juntos. O que vira na noite passada não fora ilusão, por mais que seus sentidos tentassem confundi-lo. Não; era hora de parar de se enganar. Essa era a verdade. Não se deixaria enganar ou confundir mais. Riu com sarcasmo:

- Por que não falam logo a verdade? – a voz era amarga, o tom era ácido – Por que ficam de segredos? É falta de educação esconderem as coisas dessa forma, como se fôssemos idiotas. –a forma como falava beirava a agressividade, que continha com algum esforço.

- Você também percebeu, Hyoga? – falou Seiya, surpreso com a reação do loiro – Percebeu que eles estão escondendo algo?

- Não só percebi como já descobri o que eles escondem. – respondeu com os olhos claros e frios, sem deixar de encarar Ikki, que o observava com um grande receio – Descobri ontem à noite.

Shiryu olhou para o moreno e ambos se entreolharam de forma significativa, dizendo muito apenas com seus olhares. Era visível que estavam temerosos do que Hyoga descobrira e o loiro entendeu isso como mais uma prova de que aqueles dois tinham muito a esconder:

- Eu os vi ontem, se agarrando em um quarto vazio aqui do hospital. – destilou com raiva e distorcendo um pouco a realidade. Tinha visto apenas um abraço entre os dois, mas já enxergava bem mais do que realmente havia.

Shiryu abriu mais os olhos, entendendo o que tinha acontecido. Ia dizer algo a respeito, provavelmente para desfazer o mal-entendido, mas Ikki percebeu isso e, antes que o chinês pudesse dizer palavra, segurou no braço do outro, chamando para si a atenção dos olhos verdes, que não compreenderam, a princípio, o porquê da interrupção.

- Está bem, Pato. – começou a dizer o moreno, em um tom burlesco, com um sorriso de escárnio – Não era para você ter visto, mas já que gosta de ser indiscreto... É isso mesmo. Eu e Shiryu estamos juntos. – nesse momento, Seiya ficou boquiaberto, Hyoga sentiu que o coração falhava uma batida e até Shiryu foi incapaz de disfarçar inteiramente sua surpresa. Se os outros dois não estivessem tão chocados, certamente teriam percebido a reação do Dragão, que não condizia com o que Ikki acabava de dizer. – Não queríamos contar nada a ninguém porque no estado em que meu irmão se encontra, achamos que não seria apropriado. Mas pelo visto, você gosta de sair revelando os segredos dos outros sem pedir permissão. Isso mostra muito do seu caráter, russo. – falou com uma frieza tão desconcertante que Shiryu, atônito, não conseguiu dizer nada.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Ouvir a confirmação daquilo que mais temia, pela boca do próprio moreno, era mais difícil do que imaginava que seria. Sentiu uma imensa dor a oprimir-lhe o peito:

- Então vocês... estão realmente juntos? – a pergunta fugiu-lhe dos lábios antes que pudesse reprimi-la.

- Por que pergunta? Você mesmo acabou de dizer que já sabia. – devolveu Ikki, com rispidez.

- Eu... eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Bagunçou os cabelos loiros, deixando-os mais desalinhados, como normalmente fazia quando se via nervoso, encurralado, sem saber como agir. Estava sendo mesmo patético, mas não conseguiu não perguntar – Eu não tinha certeza; vi vocês juntos e imaginei que fosse isso, mas não sabia se realmente...

- Imaginou certo. – cortou Ikki – Eu e o Shiryu estamos juntos e gostaríamos que, a partir de agora, nos desse mais privacidade. – deixou a mochila de Shun sobre uma poltrona – Já que meu irmão está dormindo, eu e Shiryu vamos dar uma saída. Não tem sido fácil encontrar uma forma de ficarmos juntos, mas agora que já sabem, não temos mais que nos esconder. E sabe, em vez de ficar se intrometendo nas vidas alheias, por que não cuida da sua? – resolveu emendar logo uma coisa na outra. Se era para destruir o que Hyoga sentia por ele, era melhor que fosse de uma vez. Não queria que ele fosse sofrendo aos poucos, se pudesse ao menos fazer com que ele sofresse de uma única vez, para acabar com isso logo, era o que faria. E precisava agir rápido, porque o maldito Destino estava certo. Quando se via próximo de Hyoga, ficava sempre perto de perder a razão. E como poderia ser diferente? Agora mesmo, viu como Hyoga bagunçava seus sedosos cabelos dourados. Aquela imagem sempre fora sua perdição. Era a imagem do elegante e refinado cavaleiro de gelo que se mostrava mais vulnerável, mais humano, mais ao seu alcance. Era nessas horas que amava tomar Hyoga em seus braços, protegê-lo, dar segurança a ele, fazer tudo ficar certo para ele. Hyoga lhe dissera uma vez que agia assim quando se sentia perdido. E ele respondera que nunca deixaria que o loiro se perdesse. Que sempre buscaria um meio de fazer com que ele se encontrasse, do contrário... optaria por se perder junto dele, mas que nunca o abandonaria. Respirou fundo. Precisava parar com essas lembranças. – Vou dizer só mais uma vez. Por que não vai atrás do Isaac? Por algum motivo que nunca vou entender, ele te ama. É louco por você. Então, por que fica se preocupando com a vida alheia? Crie uma vida própria com ele e pare de interferir na dos outros! – puxou Shiryu pelo braço a fim de saírem do quarto.

- Eu... não posso. Eu não amo o Isaac. – não entendia por que ainda tentava falar com Ikki. O moreno o destratava, era rude e grosseiro, parecia buscar com todas as forças mais formas de machucá-lo e, ainda assim... algo dentro de si o fazia querer se explicar, fazia com que continuasse tentando... nem sabia o quê, mas continuava tentando.

- Mas que droga, Pato! Quem quer saber se você ama ou deixa de amar o Isaac? – acabou soltando bruscamente o braço de Shiryu e caminhou a passos rápido até Hyoga, ficando a escassos centímetros de distância dele – Para de ficar pensando demais! Você não ama o Isaac? E quem diabos é você pra definir o que é amor? Você sonha demais, Pato! Acorda pra vida! Isso aqui não é igual aos livros românticos que você gosta de ler! Na vida, é preciso ser prático, está me ouvindo? – os olhos de Ikki eram fulminantes – Dane-se a definição que você deu para amor, porque no final, o que importa, é se você tem alguém que se importe com você. E ele se importa. Por incrível que pareça, ele se importa. Mesmo você não merecendo, ele se importa. Mesmo você sendo um filho da mãe egoísta, ele se importa! Então até quando o principezinho vai ficar se fazendo de difícil?

Ikki tinha a respiração acelerada e Shiryu, percebendo que o moreno começava a perder o controle, aproximou-se e começou a puxá-lo pelo braço para saírem dali:

- Vamos, Ikki. Já chega. – falava em um tom que visava acalmar o homem que tinha o coração ferido de morte por proferir todas aquelas palavras, que fizeram sua alma sangrar com cada uma delas.

O cavaleiro de Fênix não se opôs. Deixou-se levar. Deu meia-volta e acompanhou Shiryu para fora dali, deixando para trás um perplexo Seiya no quarto, junto de um confuso e magoado Hyoga.

No corredor, Shiryu apenas ia puxando Ikki pelo braço. O moreno se deixou guiar em silêncio, cabisbaixo, até que o chinês fez com que ele se sentasse em um sofá da sala de espera. Em seguida, apareceu com um copo de café e estendeu a ele. O Amamiya mais velho apenas pegou o copo, mas não bebeu do seu conteúdo. Pareceu que enfim despertava de um pesadelo e olhou para o amigo - Me desculpe, Shiryu... – os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas sufocadas – Eu sei que não tinha o direito de... mas eu precisava... só assim ele vai entender que... – a voz vinha embargada.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. – terminou por pegar o copo de volta, por perceber que as mãos do moreno tremiam. Ikki então apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto amargurado em suas mãos.

No quarto, Hyoga mantinha um olhar completamente perdido na direção da porta. Não conseguia absorver o que se passara. Ikki acabara de confirmar o que Camus, Isaac e seu lado lógico e racional insistiam em lhe dizer a todo momento. Todos os sentimentos que vinha alentando eram apenas consequências de seus sonhos. Nada daquilo poderia ser real. Mas se era assim... Então por que tudo aquilo parecia surreal? Por que tudo o que parecia certo era-lhe tão errado? Levantou-se nervoso de sua cadeira e olhou para Seiya, que também parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Pediu desculpas ao rapaz, e disse que quando Shun acordasse, lhe dissesse que regressaria mais tarde. Mas, agora, precisava urgentemente sair.

Hyoga estava visivelmente abalado, mas Seiya não percebeu. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos apenas acedia a tudo que o loiro ia falando. Apenas quando o russo partiu é que o cavaleiro de Pégasus deu-se conta de que ficara sozinho com Shun, que continuava adormecido. Sentou-se no sofá e perguntou-se onde estaria Saori nesse momento. Perdido em seus devaneios, Seiya não se deu conta de que Shun estava acordado. O mais jovem dos cavaleiros de bronze abriu os olhos por um breve instante, dando a entender que ele estivera desperto já há algum tempo. De fato, o Andrômeda havia escutado toda aquela conversa. E sentia-se imensamente bem por saber que seu irmão estava envolvido com Shiryu. Conscientemente, dizia-se que era por achar que já havia passado da hora de seu irmão se estabilizar e ter um relacionamento sério com alguém. Mas em seu subconsciente, havia um outro motivo, até mais forte, para explicar aquela sensação reconfortante que o dominava agora. Voltou a fechar os olhos e um sorriso despontou em sua face ainda muito pálida. Conseguia, finalmente, adormecer verdadeira e profundamente agora.

Hyoga ia caminhando apressado para sair logo dali. Queria sumir, desaparecer. Ia andando tão perturbado que, na saída, acabou esbarrando em uma pessoa. Quando foi se desculpar, surpreendeu-se ao se ver diante do colega de trabalho:

- Haruo? Você por aqui?

- Hyoga. Olá. – sorriu o rapaz ruivo, retirando os óculos que usava para limpar a lente em sua camisa.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Veio visitar alguém?

- Na verdade, vim sim. Visitei seu amigo, o Shun.

- O Shun? Mas...

- Ficamos sabendo, no colégio, que ele se acidentou. Então achei que seria uma boa ideia fazer uma visita.

Hyoga não era tão próximo assim do colega; mal o conhecia. Mesmo assim, Haruo falava com tanta naturalidade que logo deixou de achar estranho o fato de ele estar ali.

- E você? Não deveria estar com seu amigo agora? – indagou o ruivo, voltando a trazer a atenção de Hyoga para a conversa.

- É, eu deveria. Mas não estou com cabeça para isso agora. E ele está dormindo, nem vai sentir minha falta. É melhor que eu me acalme primeiro; não quero que ele me veja assim.

- Algum problema?

- Vários. – sorriu triste.

- Não quer me contar quais são? – viu como Hyoga o olhava com estranheza – Ora, vai dizer que não sabe que, às vezes, tudo que precisamos, é conversar com alguém que não nos conheça tão bem? Essa pessoa pode, em muitos casos, ter uma visão de fora que pode ser muito útil.

O loiro balançou a cabeça de leve. Realmente, mal não poderia fazer. E precisava desabafar com alguém que não o ficasse julgando agora:

- Sinto que minha vida está de ponta-cabeça, Haruo. – falava enquanto começavam a caminhar naquele fim de tarde pelas ruas, afastando-se do hospital – Sabe quando tudo parece não fazer sentido? É assim que me sinto.

- Entendo. – respondeu o ruivo, com os olhos verdes claros muito presos à figura do loiro, prestando total atenção a tudo que ele falava.

- O mais engraçado é que, de uns dias pra cá, comecei a ter uns sonhos esquisitos... mas o mais esquisito neles é que, para mim, eles fazem muito mais sentido que a realidade. – riu de si mesmo – Não sei se estou me fazendo entender... – falava enquanto passeava os olhos azuis pelos lugares por que passavam – Mas é como se tudo o que estivesse me acontecendo fosse absurdo... Se eu não soubesse que essa é a minha realidade, eu não acreditaria nela. Por mais que tudo pareça certo, por mais que as pessoas que eu conheço ajam como se tudo fosse normal, eu não estou conseguindo aceitar porque, simplesmente... isso não parece real. Nada disso me parece verdade. Alguma coisa em mim se nega a acreditar...

- E seus sonhos parecem mais reais que sua própria realidade? É isso que está me dizendo, Hyoga?

- Eu sei, Haruo. O que digo não faz o menor sentido. – riu mais um pouco – Não se preocupe; eu não sou sempre assim. Normalmente, sou uma pessoa mais racional e lógica. Só estou cansado. Os últimos acontecimentos devem estar interferindo na minha capacidade de julgar o que vem se passando e...

- Hyoga, para com isso. Eu não estou criticando você. Pelo contrário. – parou de andar e ficou de frente para o loiro – Eu tenho a minha forma muito particular de enxergar o mundo, sabe? – soltou um sorriso discreto – A realidade é tão relativa. O que é real? Aquilo que consideramos real. A realidade existe no que é real para nós, Hyoga. Não estou querendo bancar o filósofo aqui, mas vou te fazer um convite. – silenciou um segundo – Você nunca teve um sonho que o deixasse confuso? Que o fizesse ficar em dúvida sobre o que era real ou não? E, nessas situações... como você fazia para descobrir o que era sonho e o que era realidade?

- Ora, esse tipo de coisa a gente simplesmente sabe, Haruo.

- Exato. A gente simplesmente sabe. A gente sabe, Hyoga. – enfatizou – Então... por que está sendo tão cruel consigo mesmo, como se fosse um grande absurdo estar confuso sobre o que é sonho ou realidade aqui...

- Não, Haruo. Eu não estou em dúvida sobre o que é sonho e o que é realidade. Meu problema é que minha realidade parece fazer menos sentido que os meus sonhos.

- Pois é. – sorriu o ruivo – Então talvez você esteja analisando o problema de forma errada. Talvez sua dúvida devesse mesmo ser sobre o que é sonho e o que é realidade.

- Haruo, você está brincando, não está? E não tem a menor graça.

- Eu não estou brincando, Hyoga. Estou falando muito sério. E, como eu disse... vou te fazer um convite. Deixe de racionalizar demais as coisas. Deixe-se levar pelo que sente. Confie em seus instintos. Se eles apontam com tanta força para seus sonhos; se eles se negam com tanta convicção a aceitar essa que você chama de realidade... será que eles não merecem um voto de sua confiança?

Hyoga franziu o cenho. Sabia que o que Haruo falava não devia ser levado a sério. Mas uma parte sua desejava abraçar aquilo tudo que ele dizia. Aliás, o simples fato de ele falar de forma tão natural fazia tudo aquilo perder esse aspecto de absurdo que, racionalmente, o russo sabia que devia haver, mas que não conseguia perceber nas palavras do ruivo.

- Já que faz tanta questão de ser racional, então pense assim: o que tem a perder? Vá para sua casa e durma. Durma e sonhe. E, em sonho, tente descobrir as respostas para as perguntas que o estão assombrando aqui. Tente encontrar as respostas que, nessa dita realidade, não fazem sentido. E, quem sabe... talvez lá, as coisas passem a ter algum significado. Talvez lá, tudo se encaixe. Talvez lá, as coisas façam sentido. E aí, você decide o que deve ser real ou não. Se é essa realidade absurda ou se são os seus sonhos, onde tudo parece fazer sentido de verdade.

O rapaz loiro emudeceu. Era difícil contra-argumentar quando tudo o que o colega dizia parecia tão... certo.

- Não se preocupe. Você não tem que me dar nenhuma resposta. Eu estava aqui apenas para ouvir seu desabafo, lembra? E, talvez, dar algum conselho útil... Agora, se você vai seguir o que ouviu de mim ou não... Isso depende exclusivamente de você. – olhou em seu relógio de pulso – Bom, preciso ir agora. Boa sorte, Hyoga. – sorriu abertamente e acenou para o Cisne, já se afastando dele.

Ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos e permaneceu ali, sem se mover, não soube dizer por quanto tempo. Acordou para o que se passava ao seu redor quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Retirou o aparelho do bolso e viu que acabava de receber uma mensagem de Isaac. O amigo pedia que viesse ao hotel para terem uma noite agradável. Alegava que Hyoga precisava descansar e que gostaria de ajudá-lo com isso. Poderiam ver um filme juntos, comer pipoca, ouvir música, discutir sobre alguns livros... como nos velhos tempos. Qualquer coisa que ajudasse o russo a relaxar. Isaac fez questão de dizer que não conversariam sobre qualquer coisa que incomodasse o amigo. Queria que ele se sentisse bem. Hyoga então se lembrou das últimas palavras de Ikki e sentiu-se dividido. A pessoa que amava o mandava ir atrás de outro. Será que era o certo? Deveria seguir o conselho de Ikki? Deveria ir para o hotel e tentar algo com o finlandês, para começar a finalmente viver essa realidade? Ou deveria aceitar o convite que Haruo lhe fizera? Ficou pensativo por alguns instantes até que respirou fundo, encheu-se de coragem e repetiu para si mesmo que havia tomado sua decisão.

* * *

Depois de ficarem algum tempo, em silêncio, naquela sala de espera, Shiryu conseguiu arrastar Ikki para uma lanchonete. Tinha descoberto que Ikki não estava se alimentando direito nesses últimos dias e decidiu que, apesar de o espírito do cavaleiro de Fênix estar quebrado, era preciso que, ao menos, o corpo permanecesse saudável. Havia uma lanchonete perto do hospital e lá o moreno comeu seu lanche de forma quase robótica. Depois, voltaram para o carro da Fundação que Shiryu estava utilizando e o chinês avisou a Ikki que o levaria para a mansão, porque Ikki precisava descansar, mas não podia ficar sozinho. O Fênix não protestou, apenas aceitou o que o outro impunha. Shiryu então pôs o carro em movimento e viu, com o canto dos olhos, como o amigo afundava no banco do passageiro, como se seu corpo lhe pesasse mais que o normal. Não diziam nada, cada qual mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de dirigir por alguns minutos assim, Shiryu virou em uma rua e descobriu-se, subitamente, em um engarrafamento. Bufou e virou para o lado, para dizer algo a Ikki. Contudo, viu que o amigo dormia profundamente. Sorriu; sabia que Ikki não estava descansando direito nos últimos tempos. Seu sono era sempre agitado e entrecortado. Então pensou que seria bom que ele dormisse agora, até porque entendeu que ficariam presos nesse engarrafamento por um tempo considerável...

* * *

Ikki abriu os olhos e, ao observar o local em que se encontrava, logo o reconheceu.

A cafeteria.

Mas ela estava vazia. Estranhou e se levantou, dando-se conta de que estava deitado no chão. Olhava para os lados, a fim de ver se estava realmente sozinho. Foi então que ouviu uma voz atrás de si, a qual reconheceu também de imediato:

- Até que enfim. Você demorou.

Era Hyoga.

- Estava esperando você aparecer, mas com a sua demora, já estava ficando impaciente. – o loiro aproximou-se de Ikki, que se via confuso.

- Hyoga... – sorriu para o russo e então voltou a olhar ao redor – Isso é um sonho?

- Não sei ainda. Mas é o que pretendo descobrir. – chegou bem perto do moreno – Eu preciso de umas respostas, Ikki. – fitou os olhos que pareciam um mar de ressaca.

Naquele lugar, que tantas boas lembranças lhe traziam, Ikki se sentia mais leve. Não sentia que carregava um fardo e parecia que podia se deixar levar por impulsos que, em outra realidade, precisava conter a ferro e fogo. Então, puxou Hyoga pela mão para ficarem com os corpos quase colados e permitiu-se olhar para aquele rosto que amava sem ter de fingir aborrecimento. Acariciava aquele rosto cálido com suas mãos, relembrando de cada detalhe daquele rosto que havia memorizado durante a época em que ficaram juntos, em um passado cada vez mais distante. Olhava para o loiro com ternura, com o sorriso que reservava apenas a ele e que há algum tempo já não se via em suas feições agora sempre tão amargas. Do rosto, levou sua mão àqueles cabelos dourados que adorava e deslizou suavemente seus dedos por aqueles fios de ouro. Sentia a textura deles, e até mesmo seu perfume. Era tudo tão real... amava e odiava aquilo, por saber que em algum momento, aquilo terminaria.

- Ikki... – Hyoga pronunciou o nome do moreno num suspiro, levando sua mão à dele, entrelaçando os dedos, pressionando mais o seu rosto contra a mão do cavaleiro de Fênix que até então lhe acariciava, e cerrando os olhos para absorver melhor aquela sensação tão acalentadora – Aqui você age de uma forma tão diferente... E eu sinto que você é o Ikki verdadeiro... – abriu os olhos da cor do céu e voltou a fitar o rosto do homem que amava – Você é o Ikki verdadeiro, não é? O meu Ikki...?

O homem de cabelos azulados sorriu de forma singela e aproximou o rosto para beijar aqueles lábios e sentir uma vez mais o gosto daquela boca. Foi um beijo suave, uma carícia com os lábios, uma breve resposta ao que o russo acabava de lhe perguntar.

Depois de partirem o beijo, Hyoga retribuiu o sorriso e levou sua mão ao rosto de Ikki. Acariciava aquela face com familiaridade, como se já houvesse feito isso milhares de vezes. Como se cada parte daquele rosto lhe fossem velhas conhecidas. Deslizava com suavidade os dedos pela cicatriz que ele tinha testa e a sentia tão real, tão verdadeira... assim como o calor que emanava do corpo dele... como o seu perfume...

- Ikki... você me ama?

- Mais que a minha própria vida, Hyoga. – tomou o Cisne em seus braços e o enlaçou com carinho deitando a cabeça loira em seu peito forte.

- E esta cafeteria representa algo para você também?

- Claro. Foi aqui que começamos a nos entender... – beijou o topo da cabeça de Hyoga.

- É... você me trouxe aqui para que eu não estragasse a surpresa do meu aniversário. E então conversamos e você me ajudou a sentir melhor... Não foi isso? – perguntava aconchegado ao peito de Ikki, redescobrindo a sensação de que não havia outro lugar no mundo em que se sentisse tão seguro.

- Exatamente. – mergulhou o rosto nas madeixas loiras e encaixou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Hyoga. Simplesmente adorava ficar ali.

- Ikki... Mas então... Por que quer tanto me afastar de você? Por que me magoa tanto? – questionou, colocando uma mão sobre o peito do outro e afastando um pouco o rosto, para poder encarar o moreno.

Ikki estranhou aquele comentário. Mas seus sonhos vinham ficando cada vez mais esquisitos. Achou que o melhor era não se preocupar demais. Iria se deixar levar; era só um sonho mesmo...

- Você sabe que eu não tenho escolha, Hyoga. Preciso te proteger... Mas você sabe que isso dói mais em mim que em você. Se eu pudesse, jamais permitiria que você sofresse assim, meu amor... – retirou a franja loira que encobria os olhos celestiais e beijou a testa dele.

- De novo com essa conversa, Ikki... – sentiu que os beijos delicados vinham descendo por seu rosto – Da outra vez, você disse a mesma coisa... e me pediu perdão por não poder fazer nada... Mas do que é que você está me protegendo, afinal? – sentiu que os lábios quentes do moreno aproximavam-se de sua boca, mas por mais que desejasse provar novamente daquele sabor que o inebriava, precisava das respostas. Havia decidido aceitar o convite de Haruo e buscaria em sonhos as respostas que na sua atual realidade pareciam absurdas demais e veria se aqui elas poderiam fazer mais sentido – E como é que ficar com Shiryu pode ser uma forma de me proteger? – essa última frase veio carregada de alguma dor e mágoa.

No mesmo instante, Ikki interrompeu os beijos e afastou o rosto a uma distância razoável de Hyoga. Franziu a testa, como quem tentava entender o que acabava de ouvir.

- Vamos, Ikki. Eu estou esperando por uma resposta. E eu não sei se tenho muito tempo...

- Como assim, não tem muito tempo? – Ikki sentiu-se perdido. Aquilo era um sonho. Então por que Hyoga, em seus sonhos, parecia tão real? Na verdade, real demais... de uma forma que agora o preocupava.

- Eu não consegui pegar no sono. Queria seguir com o que o Haruo me propôs, mas acho que o nervosismo e a ansiedade me impediram de adormecer. Acabei tomando umas pílulas pra pegar no sono e te encontrar aqui. Porque, de algum modo, eu sabia que você estaria aqui. – segurou as mãos do moreno, que começava a se mostrar cada vez mais tenso – Ikki, olha pra mim. Eu preciso das respostas antes que eu acorde. Não sei se os remédios vão fazer efeito ainda por muito tempo. Não sei de que forma o tempo passa quando estamos aqui.

Tudo aquilo estava deixando o Amamiya mais velho mais confuso. Aquilo agora parecia real demais. E só conseguia ficar olhando para os lados, receoso de ver o Destino aparecer a qualquer instante.

- Ikki, olha pra mim! O que te deu agora?

- Nós não devíamos... não podíamos... – falava com a voz baixa e os olhos vigilantes – Ele vai dizer que descumpri o trato... E eu realmente descumpri nosso trato de novo, porque sou idiota o suficiente para não saber discernir o que é sonho de realidade! Eu disse que não deixaria o que aconteceu naquele galpão abandonado se repetir... – falava para si mesmo, e então, instintivamente, voltou a abraçar Hyoga, de forma protetora – Mas que droga! – seu corpo todo tremia, o que não passou despercebido do loiro.

- Espera um pouco. Galpão abandonado? Trato? – os olhos claros ficaram pensativos – Eu... estou me lembrando... – soltou-se do abraço e olhou sério para o moreno – Um homem... de cabelos prateados... ele apareceu e vocês falaram de um trato... – estreitou os olhos na direção do outro – Mas que trato é esse, Ikki?

O cavaleiro de Fênix engoliu em seco:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Isso é um sonho ou é real? – perguntou com desespero.

- Isso é o que nós vamos decidir agora. – respondeu com segurança – Assim que você começar a me dar respostas. – percebeu que o outro ainda hesitava – Olha, Ikki... eu já percebi que é só aqui que consigo conversar civilizadamente com você... é só aqui que sinto que você é verdadeiro comigo... então é só por aqui que vou conseguir realmente as respostas que busco. Portanto, já vou avisando. Eu não sei se o efeito desse remédio vai acabar em breve, mas se isso acontecer, assim que eu acordar, tomo mais umas pílulas para adormecer de novo e volto pra cá. E continuarei fazendo isso até obter as respostas de que necessito.

Apesar de não saber se aquilo era real ou não, jamais permitiria que Hyoga fizesse qualquer mal a si mesmo. Ainda que fosse apenas um sonho, não poderia deixar que isso ocorresse:

- Não quero que fique tomando remédios assim, Hyoga. Isso não faz bem. Me promete que vai parar de tomar essas pílulas. – disse sério.

- Não posso prometer isso. E se não quer que eu fique me afogando em remédios, comece a dizer o que eu preciso saber. Como, por exemplo... Me diga se você realmente acha que eu devo ficar com Isaac. E me diga por que está com Shiryu, se eu acredito que você me ama tanto como eu te amo? Se eu acredito que você me ama tanto quanto você diz aqui que me ama... – os olhos celestiais eram fulgurantes.

Ikki olhou mais uma vez para os lados. Nem sinal do homem de cabelos de prata. Não tinha certeza do que se passava, mas... teriam eles encontrado um lugar onde poderiam estar juntos sem sofrerem os castigos impostos pelo cruel Destino? Voltou seus olhos azuis escuros para Hyoga. O cavaleiro de Cisne esperava ansioso por uma resposta...

**Continua...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 20**

- E então, Ikki? Não vai me dar uma resposta? – Hyoga estava ficando mais impaciente e em sua voz isso era bastante perceptível.

Ikki sabia que teria de dizer algo logo, mas encontrava dificuldades em processar o que acabava de compreender. De algum modo, ele e Hyoga haviam encontrado um canal, um meio de se encontrar, livres do Destino. Agora sabia; aquilo não era apenas um sonho. Havia finalmente entendido por que tudo naquele lugar lhe parecia tão real: aquilo era mais que um sonho. Era uma realidade à parte, onde, pelo visto, podiam ser tudo quanto desejassem. Podiam ser Ikki e Hyoga mais uma vez. Podiam ser amigos, amantes; podiam novamente se completar, ser parte um do outro... Não precisavam esconder seus sentimentos ali. Não havia do que fugir. Não havia o que temer. Parecia um sonho...

Sentiu vontade de rir. Sim; era lógico que era um sonho. Só alcançavam essa estranha dimensão quando dormiam. E, nesse sonho, que mesclava a realidade que viveram com o momento presente, haviam encontrado um lugar onde não seriam vítimas de um Destino impiedoso...

Então, uma sensação muito forte tomou conta de todo seu ser com uma rapidez fora de controle. Todo ele queria tomar Hyoga em seus braços, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo apaixonadamente e lhe dizer que o amava de fato, que o sentimento do russo era mais que correspondido; queria pedir perdão por toda a dor que lhe vinha causando na dura e triste realidade que teve de criar para salvar o loiro; queria dizer que não estava com Shiryu, que tudo aquilo fazia parte de uma terrível trama da qual fora obrigado a tomar parte. Queria implorar para que Hyoga não o abandonasse, que não ficasse com Isaac, pois certamente o ex-marina jamais o amaria como ele o amava. Desejava, além disso, dizer o que há muito estava preso em sua garganta. Precisava pedir desculpas por ter abandonado o russo quando ele mais precisou; tinha de pedir desculpas por ter sido tão covarde, necessitava que o loiro lhe perdoasse por ter tomado atitudes que acabaram levando-o à morte...

Havia tanto a dizer, tantas palavras que nunca foram pronunciadas em virtude de a história dos dois ter sido interrompida abruptamente... mas agora, Ikki parecia ter finalmente encontrado uma chance de colocar para fora o que tanto oprimia em seu peito. Tudo parecia apontar para isso. Tinha que aproveitar essa oportunidade. Uma chance dessas não poderia ser desperdiçada.

Mas então... se era assim... por que algo o impedia? Por que algo dentro de si não o deixava dar o primeiro passo para desabafar e dizer tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta? Por que alguma coisa lhe alertava para o fato de que, se assim procedesse, as consequências poderiam não ser as que esperava? Por que sentia que o alívio que tanto buscava não seria alcançado...?

- Ikki. – Hyoga chamou sua atenção de volta, demonstrando-se ansioso – Por favor; eu não sei ainda quanto tempo vou aguentar aqui. Talvez eu acorde daqui a pouco e preciso muito ver se o Haruo estava certo...

Não sabendo ainda que atitude tomar, resolveu ganhar mais algum tempo, apesar de Hyoga repetir que tempo era algo que não sabia se teriam:

- Haruo? Esse cara trabalha com você, não é?

- É; ele é um professor de Biologia lá do colégio. – respondeu sem se preocupar em alongar-se em maiores explicações – Ikki, vai mesmo ficar me enrolando?

- Não; só estou querendo entender. – o tom de voz do moreno era tranquilo e nem ele mesmo sabia dizer como conseguia se mostrar tão calmo se dentro dele se passava um redemoinho de sentimentos contraditórios – Já é a segunda vez que fala nele. Parece que ele te disse algo importante e eu queria saber o que é que...

- Eu disse a ele que estava confuso, perdido entre sonhos e realidade. Aí o Haruo replicou dizendo que, se na realidade, as coisas parecem não fazer sentido, restava-me buscar as respostas que procuro nos meus sonho que estou fazendo. Como eu disse, Ikki... aqui as coisas parecem certas, você me parece mais real; aqui consigo acreditar em você então é aqui que quero ouvir o que tem a me dizer. – o loiro falou com pressa, interrompendo a fala do Fênix – E vamos logo com isso, por favor. Não me deixe mais nessa angústia. – os olhos celestes suplicavam que o moreno lhe desse uma resposta.

- Hyoga, mas se as coisas fazem sentido apenas aqui, nesse lugar... de que adianta obter respostas agora? De que elas irão valer quando você acordar? - Ikki ainda se esquivava; ainda tentava descobrir como deveria proceder.

- Não sei ao certo, mas sinto que se eu tiver alguma certeza, se algo finalmente fizer sentido aqui, isso poderá me dar forças para resolver as coisas quando eu despertar.

- Como assim? – perguntou o moreno, que agora não gostava do rumo que a conversa tomava.

- Ikki, eu sinto que há algo muito errado acontecendo e acredito que para eu entender o que se passa, me falta uma peça crucial nesse quebra-cabeças. E acho que posso descobrir essa peça que falta aqui. E aí, quando eu entender o que se passa, vou dar um jeito de organizar a minha realidade de uma forma lógica, vou encontrar um meio de fazer com que ela volte a ter algum sentido. Não aguento mais essa confusão, não quero mais permanecer nesse estado constante de angústia, sem nem ao menos entender o porquê disso.

Agora o protegido da constelação de Fênix compreendia de onde vinham aqueles alertas que o impediam de abrir seu coração para Hyoga. Inconscientemente, ele soube desde o princípio. Não estavam completamente protegidos da ameaça do Destino. Se fosse sincero com Hyoga, se contasse a ele tudo o que havia acontecido, o loiro iria querer tomar alguma atitude. Ele não aceitaria simplesmente viver sob as condições do Destino. O russo era orgulhoso demais para isso. Assim como Ikki também era. E a verdade era que, se fosse sua vida a que estivesse sendo arriscada, não pensaria duas vezes em correr o risco necessário para se ver livre da ameaça do homem de cabelos de prata. Hyoga, certamente, agiria desse mesmo modo. O Cisne não teria medo de se expor e, orgulhoso como ele era, não aceitaria que Ikki ou Shiryu lhe dissessem o que fazer. Não; o russo definitivamente odiaria viver com medo. Ele detestaria passar sua vida sabendo que sua segurança dependeria de não cometer qualquer deslize com aquele ser abominável. Hyoga não iria gostar de ter que se encontrar com Ikki apenas às escondidas, em sonhos. Afinal, em seu íntimo, Ikki também não achava que isso seria o bastante.

Por isso, teve de raciocinar rápido: Queria ele condenar a pessoa que mais amava a viver dessa forma? Seria justo com Hyoga? De certa forma, o fardo que carregava ficaria mais leve... mas a que custo? Obrigando o loiro a viver uma mentira, a sentir que não controlava sua própria vida? Não; ele jamais poderia acorrentar o seu Cisne a uma vida como essa...

- Hyoga, acho melhor pararmos por aqui. – disse, com a voz mais baixa e fugindo-lhe com os olhos.

O cavaleiro de Cisne franziu a testa. Ikki começava a se comportar como na realidade em que as coisas não faziam sentido. E não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Não podia permitir que tudo começasse a se confundir aqui também.

- Eu não acho. – ainda mantinha as mãos do moreno entre as suas e as apertou com força, como se tentasse lhe mostrar a firmeza que traduzia em suas palavras – Eu já disse, Ikki. Quero essas respostas e não pretendo ficar sem elas. Se for preciso, eu volto para cá e continuarei fazendo isso até conseguir o que eu quero.

- Hyoga, eu já disse que não quero você tomando esses remédios de forma descontrolada. Isso não pode te fazer bem. – a voz era muito séria e os olhos voltaram a fitar o rosto do amado.

- Então me dê o que estou pedindo e eu faço o que me pede. É uma troca justa. – soltou finalmente as mãos de Ikki e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em um gesto desafiador, demonstrando que falava sério.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. – suspirou triste – Não é tão simples assim. Agora, pare de agir como uma criança emburrada, Hyoga. – tomou uma mão do loiro entre as suas, numa carícia, falando em um tom suave, conciliador, apesar de pesaroso. Voltava ao seu projeto inicial: afastar o homem que amava de si a todo custo.

- Olha, Ikki. Não vou aceitar que me afaste aqui tão facilmente como aconteceu naquela realidade. Eu não vou ceder fácil. Aqui, você disse que me amava, que não queria ter de ficar longe de mim... – deixou a mão que o moreno segurava e levou aos cabelos, deslizando delicadamente os dedos pela nuca, olhando fixamente para o outro – E eu acreditei em cada uma dessas palavras. Então, se não me apresentar um motivo plausível, não vou aceitar nada do que está me dizendo.

- Por favor, Hyoga... – aquilo realmente não era mesmo um sonho. A dor que sentia esmagando seu coração era real demais – Se acredita em mim tanto como diz, então confie no que estou falando. É melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Não fique procurando dar sentido àquilo que deve permanecer como está. Pare de pensar demais. Vai ser melhor assim.

_You only see what your eyes want to see_  
_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver_

_Como a vida pode ser o que você quer que ela seja?_

- Não, Ikki. Na outra realidade em que vivemos, você já me disse o que fazer, como se você soubesse o que é melhor para mim. Eu cansei disso. Você pode até achar que sabe mais que todos os outros, pode se achar mais esperto, mais vivido, sei lá. Você sempre teve esse jeito de se achar o dono da razão... mas quer saber? Você não sabe de tudo, tampouco sabe o que é melhor para todos. Sinceramente, você só enxerga o que interessa para você. Você só vê aquilo que serve de base para corroborar com a sua visão das coisas. Mas adivinha só; você também erra. E agora eu estou dizendo que você está errado. Eu estou dizendo que as coisas podem ser mais simples do que você pensa. Então pare de me dizer que minha vida ficará melhor do jeito que você acha que é o melhor. Pare de agir como se você tivesse tanto poder e controle sobre minha vida, porque as coisas não são assim.

Ikki baixou a vista, amargurado. Na verdade, ele tinha mais poder e controle sobre a vida do loiro do que gostaria...

- Você está se fechando, Ikki. – continuou Hyoga, levando a mão ao rosto moreno num carinho de leve, chamando seus olhos escuros como o mar para encontrarem novamente seus olhos da cor do céu – E aqui você não se fechava para mim. Aqui, era diferente. Você se abria; você abria seu coração e me deixava entrar, como se eu já fizesse parte dele... e o calor que emanava de você me aquecia e confortava. Mas agora você começou a se afastar, fechou seu coração, está ficando frio... Frio e distante. Não faça isso. Por favor, não deixe que isso aconteça aqui também.

_You're frozen_  
_When your heart's not open_

_Você está congelado_

_Quando seu coração não está aberto_

- Hyoga, eu não estou ficando frio e distante. Eu sou assim. Esqueceu? Eu sou o cavaleiro que traiu a todos, que quase matou o próprio irmão. Que não é confiável, que possui um demônio interior que a qualquer momento pode despertar. Eu sou um lobo solitário; não nasci para conviver com outras pessoas. Não gosto de me envolver, não gosto de cultivar amigos... aliás, nem os mereço. Acho que vida já me sorriu até demais permitindo que eu viva em paz na minha solidão. Não posso nem devo pedir mais que isso. Então, compreenda... é melhor... para nós dois... que isso termine aqui. – sabia que era preciso fazer, como quando estavam acordados, que Hyoga se afastasse dele. Mas nesse mundo de sonhos, não conseguia ser tão rude como era capaz de fazer na outra realidade. Talvez por que o Destino não o estivesse observando? Talvez por que já tivesse usado toda sua capacidade de ser odioso com a pessoa que mais amava? Não sabia ao certo. Mas continuava apenas com aquela certeza: tinha de afastar o loiro de si.

_You're so consumed with how much you get_  
_You waste your time with hate and regret_  
_You're broken_  
_When your heart's not open_

_Você se preocupa demais com o quanto você ganha_

_Você desperdiça seu tempo com ódio e arrependimento_

_Você fica destruído_

_Quando seu coração não está aberto_

- Pare de se desmerecer tanto, Ikki. Está perdendo seu tempo, porque eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra do que está dizendo. Você se preocupa demais em analisar se está recebendo mais do que tem direito, você gasta muito tempo e energia remoendo o que foi, se arrependendo de suas ações do passado. Se alguém aqui tem de parar com algo, é você. Você precisa pôr fim a essa atitude auto-destrutiva. Pare de achar que está recebendo mais do que merece, pare de se depreciar. Isso só vai acabar com você e eu não vou deixar que se perca em pensamentos assim. Eu estou aqui pra você, Ikki. E eu estou aqui porque quero, porque preciso, porque sem você não sei se é possível viver. Não consigo explicar esse sentimento que existe dentro de mim, mas é forte demais para se calar.

_Mmm-mm-mm... If I could melt your heart_  
_Mmm-mm-mm... We'd never be apart_  
_Mmm-mm-mm... Give yourself to me_  
_Mmm-mm-mm... You hold the key_

_Mmm-mm-mm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração_

_Mmm-mm-mm... Nós nunca nos separaríamos_

_Mmm-mm-mm... Entregue-se para mim_

_Mmm-mm-mm... Você possui a chave_

- Me deixe cuidar de você, Ikki. Eu sei que posso. Posso ajudar a cuidar das cicatrizes que você carrega como se fosse necessário sentir a dor de cada uma delas a cada passo que você dá. Eu posso fazer você feliz, eu tenho certeza. Eu não sei como nem por quê, mas isso é claro para mim. – a voz de Hyoga ia se tornando cada vez mais confiante – Eu... eu consigo ver em minha mente, como se fosse real... o seu sorriso, a sua alegria... como se em algum lugar, em algum tempo, de algum modo... isso houvesse acontecido. Então, me deixe aquecer seu coração. Me deixe acabar com essa frieza que está ao seu redor, como um escudo. Me deixe mostrar essa minha certeza pra você, me entregue a chave dessa fortaleza que construiu ao seu redor e se entregue para esse sentimento que eu sei que você guarda. Eu sei que você também que ficar comigo, Ikki. Eu sei que você também não quer que nos separemos.

Os olhos claros de Hyoga, penetrantes, imponentes, enxergavam a alma de Ikki. E enxergavam mais do que devia. A razão poderia não estar triunfando no espírito do jovem cavaleiro de Cisne, mas o russo sequer sentia falta disso. Agora, todo ele era movido por impulsos, sentimentos, emoções que reinavam absolutos em seu peito. Hyoga sentia que aquilo era real e isso lhe bastava. O cavaleiro dos gelos trazia, ironicamente, em cada uma de suas palavras, um calor que parecia conseguir destruir as convicções do cavaleiro de Fênix, que o confundia.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_  
_And you should know I suffer the same_  
_If I lose you_  
_My heart will be broken_

_Agora não há necessidade de ficar estabelecendo de quem é a culpa_

_E você deveria saber que eu sofro do mesmo jeito_

_Se eu perder você_

_Meu coração ficará destruído_

- Não interessa o que você já fez ou deixou de fazer. Estipular de quem é ou foi a culpa disso ou daquilo não ajuda em nada; então simplesmente deixe isso para trás, Ikki. É hora de seguir em frente. É hora de seguirmos em frente. – viu como os olhos de Ikki voltaram-se interrogativos ao ouvir a última frase do loiro – Não me olhe com essa cara de espanto. Eu já deixei claro que não vou abrir mão de você e, a cada segundo que ficamos aqui, eu só vou tendo mais e mais certeza de que é assim que devo agir. Eu queria que você me desse respostas, Ikki. E apesar de você não ter dito nada até agora, a sua simples presença, aqui, me faz sentir essas certezas. Por isso... agora eu simplesmente sei. Se eu perder você, eu simplesmente não vou conseguir seguir em frente. Precisamos um do outro, porque nos completamos, porque somos opostos na mesma medida em que somos iguais. Somos tão diferentes, mas com tanto em comum... eu também, Ikki. Eu também vivi carregando a minha culpa tempo demais. Eu também carreguei um fardo que não sei se deveria ser mesmo meu, por tanto tempo. – os olhos claros começaram a olhar ao redor – Mas acho que agora chega. De que nos adianta viver colocando a culpa em nós mesmos? Aliás, ficar querendo colocar a culpa em algo ou alguém não é a solução para nada. – subitamente, assumiu um ar reflexivo – Não foi você mesmo quem me disse isso, Ikki? – agora olhava ao redor como quem busca lembra-se dos detalhes – Sim, foi aqui. Nessa cafeteria. Eu me lembro, você me disse que eu não precisava me culpar tanto, que você também aprendia a conviver com ela...

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Ikki, eu fui responsável pela morte de pessoas que só queriam meu bem. Por minha causa, minha mãe, meu mestre e meu amigo de infância morreram, sendo que esses dois últimos foram mortos pelas minhas próprias mãos. – Hyoga falava com alguma dificuldade, como se lhe custasse revelar esses sentimentos. Sua voz saía baixa, num tom melancólico, enquanto continuava olhando a paisagem lá fora._

_- Olha, Hyoga... você não pode querer carregar toda essa culpa sozinho. As pessoas são responsáveis pelos seus próprios destinos... cada um deles agiu de alguma forma, teve alguma atitude, que levou àquele final. Você não é tão poderoso a ponto de determinar o término da vida de uma pessoa sozinho. Há uma série de eventos e atitudes que não couberam a você decidir. Você foi apenas um elemento dentro de um quadro muito maior..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

Ikki ia se sentindo acuado como nunca antes. Hyoga parecia cada vez mais forte, mais firme em suas palavras, tornando-se difícil rebater o que ele falava. As certezas que ele dizia estar encontrando o faziam expor seus sentimentos com uma segurança que já não sabia mais como destruir.

- Você me ama. – falou o loiro, com um sorriso tranquilo – Você me ama como eu te amo; estou vendo em seus olhos. – retirou a franja dos olhos escuros, com delicadeza, passando seus dedos por aquela cicatriz na testa do outro. Lia nos olhos do moreno tudo que ele não era capaz de falar.

- Os olhos são o espelho da alma, Ikki. – dizia sem desprender seus olhos dos dele – E eu consigo ver nos seus muito mais do que você quer mostrar...

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Um... apartamento?_

_- Um apartamento mobiliado. – completou Milo, sorridente._

_Hyoga olhava deslumbrado para aquele apartamento. Amplo, bem iluminado, decorado com o inquestionável bom gosto de seu mestre... Ele mal podia acreditar:_

_- Como... por quê...?_

_- Porque você merece, Hyoga. Só isso. – respondeu Camus, satisfeito com a reação de seu pupilo._

_Ikki, que também tinha subido para ver o tal presente, permanecia calado, mas também admirava o apartamento. Comparando com o lugar onde ele morava, aquele "presente" assemelhava-se muito mais a um palácio._

_Enquanto Hyoga e os dois dourados iam ver os outros cômodos do apartamento, o rapaz moreno permaneceu na sala e dirigiu-se a uma ampla janela. De lá, pôde constatar que a vista era simplesmente maravilhosa. Prédios e casas pareciam combinar-se harmoniosamente à área verde, formando um quadro realmente poético. Ikki, que estava acostumado a fotografar paisagens para diversas revistas, buscou enquadrar aquela magnífica paisagem com as mãos, imaginando que bela foto poderia sair dali._

_- É realmente bonito. – a voz ao seu lado tirou-lhe daquele momento de compenetração._

_Hyoga também admirava a vista e Ikki, ao dar-se conta de que o jovem loiro estava agora ao seu lado, esqueceu-se até de respirar. De fato, uma nova vista vinha agora lhe tirar o fôlego._

_O rapaz russo observava aquela paisagem com doçura, realmente apreciando o espetáculo do pôr-do-sol. O céu escarlate banhava o rosto níveo de Hyoga fazendo com que este parecesse levemente ruborizado. Os olhos angelicais brilhavam e um delicado sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, formando um quadro ainda mais belo que aquele o qual Ikki estivera admirando momentos antes._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- O meu apartamento... - Hyoga ia falando com os olhos fixos nos de Ikki, mergulhando nas profundezas daquele azul, e descobrindo um passado que, de alguma forma, ele reconhecia como sendo seu, apesar de não ter sido o que ocorreu na realidade em que vivia – Você esteve comigo quando Camus e Milo me deram aquele apartamento. Eu me recordo de você lá, comigo, me apoiando... e não o Shun. – sentia-se estranho por ter duas lembranças tão distintas de um mesmo passado, mas não estava preocupado em pensar se o que descobria agora fazia sentido junto à confusa realidade em que supostamente vivia (sim, já começava a ter sérias dúvidas se o mundo em que vivia era, de fato, uma realidade à qual deveria pertencer). No momento, sentia apenas que precisava mergulhar mais fundo e trazer à tona lembranças de uma vida que Ikki parecia ter enterrado muito fundo dentro de si mesmo. Não estava enganado; o cavaleiro de Fênix tinha mesmo as respostas. Ele próprio era a resposta para todos os seus anseios:

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Oi. Posso te fazer companhia?_

_O moreno de olhos azuis virou-se para trás e viu o russo ali parado, ao lado da cerejeira, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e as madeixas loiras balançando ao sabor daquela agradável brisa noturna. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente enquanto um sorriso tímido se desenhava em seu rosto._

_- Não sei se é boa idéia o aniversariante abandonar a própria festa. – respondeu, de forma grosseira. Ikki não sabia por que agira dessa forma, afinal Hyoga nem sequer o havia provocado. A verdade é que desde que tinham voltado daquele apartamento, o moreno se sentia esquisito._

_O rapaz russo, por sua vez, sentiu-se um pouco intimidado com aquela resposta. No entanto, ele já sabia que não receberia um tratamento tão amável quanto o recebido naquela tarde. Assim, conseguiu se recompor rápido e, voltando à sua posição altiva de sempre, aproximou-se de onde Ikki estava e, sem qualquer cerimônia, sentou-se ao lado do moreno._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Ikki, ainda mais nervoso, especialmente por se ver agora tão perto do outro._

_- Vim respirar um pouco. Está muito cheio lá dentro. Não sou anti-sociável como você, mas acho que Shun exagerou ao chamar tanta gente assim. – respondeu Hyoga, com naturalidade, apesar de saber que Ikki se referia ao fato de ele ter se sentado ali._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- A noite do meu aniversário... debaixo da cerejeira... – Hyoga se recordava de terem se encontrado sob a cerejeira naquela noite... mas o que lia no angustiado olhar de Ikki parecia diferente do que achava ter vivido:

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Você é um idiota mesmo! – falou Hyoga, deixando transparecer alguma mágoa em sua voz – Como eu pude acreditar que hoje à tarde havia significado algo para você também?_

_Nesse momento, Ikki sentiu a adrenalina abaixar e se deu conta de que estava muito perto de Hyoga. No calor da discussão, os dois haviam se aproximado bastante._

_- Como... Como assim? – e a voz de Ikki saiu rouca, sem agressividade. _

_- Eu... Eu tinha achado que depois de hoje à tarde, as coisas... mudariam entre a gente. – respondeu Hyoga, quase num sussuro, enquanto baixava a cabeça, envergonhado pela confissão que acabara de fazer._

_O rapaz moreno não soube o que dizer, mas sentiu-se mal por algum motivo. E, sem pensar, levou sua mão direita até o rosto de Hyoga, que permanecia cabisbaixo. Com delicadeza, ergueu-o até poder encontrar novamente aqueles olhos cintilantes. Uma vez preso àquele olhar, uma palavra irrompeu de seus lábios:_

_- Desculpe. – falou, a voz já desprovida de qualquer indício de raiva. E as palavras que se seguiram vinham surgindo com naturalidade – Hoje à tarde foi importante para mim também..._

_- Verdade...? – Hyoga sentia que a proximidade entre seus corpos já não o deixava pensar com clareza. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, ele desejava que fosse até o fim._

_Ikki já estava perdido dentro dos olhos do outro. Sentia-se afogar ali e não queria mais voltar. Era como se todas as dúvidas e confusões que rondavam sua cabeça houvessem desaparecido e agora existisse apenas uma certeza. E essa certeza fez com que ele aproximasse seu rosto de Hyoga e, ao sentir o hálito quente que vinha dos lábios rosados e entreabertos, não pôde mais raciocinar: puxou o outro para si, com sofreguidão, e beijou aquele homem que, naquele instante, era o centro do seu universo. Suas mãos começaram a ganhar vida própria e deslizavam pelo corpo de Hyoga, que correspondia com igual desejo, acariciando vigorosamente o pescoço e os cabelos escuros do cavaleiro de Fênix. Era como se ambos necessitassem saber que aquele momento era real e por isso beijavam-se com avidez e voracidade._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- Sim, nós tínhamos discutido, mas não tínhamos chegado a... – nos olhos de Ikki, o desfecho para a discussão que haviam tido debaixo da cerejeira acabara muito diferente. E Hyoga sentia que esse beijo, trocado de forma tão violentamente intensa, e que agora lia nos olhos de Ikki, era muito mais real do que qualquer resquício de razão que poderia despontar em sua mente agora, em uma última vã tentativa de dizer que isso não havia acontecido.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Oi, Ikki._

_- Hyoga? O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – disse o moreno, realmente surpreso._

_- Vim atrás de você. Foi embora da minha festa e nem se despediu de mim. – respondeu o outro que, sem fazer cerimônia, foi entrando no apartamento de Ikki, mesmo sem ser convidado._

_- Eu... estava cansado. E você tinha entrado com Camus e Milo na mansão... Aliás, você não deveria estar lá com eles? Quero dizer... eles vieram de tão longe só para o seu aniversário... Não sei se é uma boa idéia que... – falou Ikki, fechando a porta atrás de Hyoga._

_- Não. – disse o russo, interrompendo o Fênix – Eu não deveria estar em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse aqui. – e aproximou-se com convicção até ficar muito perto do outro – Não me faça mais perguntas, Ikki... porque eu provavelmente não vou ter a resposta para nenhuma delas. – os olhos azul-turquesa brilhavam como Ikki nunca tinha visto até então – Eu só vim aqui com uma certeza... e preciso que me ajude a confirmá-la... – os lábios entrabertos e convidativos tiraram do moreno o último resquício de razão que ainda o segurava em seu lugar, tentando evitar o que ele julgava ser um erro. "Era um erro, aquilo era um erro", ele repetia para si em pensamento. Mas, embriagado por aquele sentimento, o único pensamento que ainda pôde ter antes de se entregar àquela sensação foi de que "era um erro que poderia dar sentido à sua vida..."_

_- Ah... Hyoga...– falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, com os olhos cerrados, em meio a um ardoroso beijo – Eu te amo..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

Hyoga descobria e até mesmo era capaz de sentir o calor daquele momento, os corpos de ambos unindo-se e compreendendo que foram desenhados para serem parte um do outro. Era capaz de lembrar-se de como todas aquelas sensações o invadiram de forma tão devastadora que seria impossível lutar contra elas. Amor, paixão, desejo... sentimentos gravados em seu corpo e alma naquela noite, de um modo que jamais poderia ser apagado. Sentimentos fortes e intensos, que sempre existiram entre eles, por mais que se negassem admitir, agora para sempre continuariam entre eles, em um vínculo muito mais forte do que jamais poderiam conceber.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_Definitivamente esgotados, caíram deitados na cama como se não lhes restasse mais força alguma... olhavam-se com carinho enquanto, em ambos os rostos, um sorriso insistia em ficar estampado. _

_- Eu te amo... sabia? – sussurrou Hyoga._

_- Não; não sabia... – respondeu o moreno, com ternura, enquanto acariciava com delicadeza aquele rosto à sua frente – Mas agora que sei... eu nunca mais vou deixar você... _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- Você prometeu que não me abandonaria, Ikki... Disse que nunca me deixaria... – Hyoga tinha os olhos úmidos, porque essas recordações lhe doíam, como uma saudade que ficou, como uma lembrança maravilhosa que se perdeu em algum lugar no tempo e no espaço...

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Bom dia…_

_- Nossa, Pato... Você gosta de madrugar, hein?_

_O russo então mergulhou também debaixo do travesseiro e continuou a beijar o moreno carinhosamente:_

_- Tá bem, tá bem... – riu Ikki – Já acordei._

_Hyoga, satisfeito, levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela do quarto. Ficou ali, observando o bonito dia que se iniciava e Ikki, vendo a manhã de outono que adentrava seu quarto e banhava com seus raios de sol o homem que amava, sentiu que aquele novo dia poderia representar também uma nova vida para ele. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez em que se sentira tão bem, tão feliz, tão... grato por estar vivo._

_Nesse momento, como se percebesse os pensamentos do cavaleiro de Fênix, o loiro olhou em sua direção e lhe sorriu serenamente._

_Ikki levantou-se e caminhou até onde estava o seu Cisne. Enlaçou-o pela cintura e Hyoga também o envolveu com seus braços, abraçando as costas largas do outro. O moreno então acomodou seu rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do outro, fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa suave daquela manhã, ainda fria, entrando pela sua janela. Respirava sentindo uma imensa paz tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Com os olhos cerrados, pôde absorver melhor todas aquelas maravilhosas sensações... Via-se capaz de apreciar o contato de cada centímetro de seu corpo junto de Hyoga... sentia o calor daquele tão junto de si, trazendo-lhe uma gostosa sensação de que aquele era o lugar feito para ele, como se por toda sua vida houvesse estado incompleto e agora finalmente compreendia onde se encaixava com perfeição. Aquela era sua metade, a parte que lhe faltava. A sensação de estar em casa, nunca antes experimentada por ele, acabara de ser descoberta. _

_Mergulhou mais o rosto entre aquelas sedosas madeixas douradas. Sentia o perfume de Hyoga, tão conhecido por ele já há algum tempo, e perdeu-se naquela inebriante sensação, como tantas vezes já havia ocorrido. Porém, dessa vez, ele pôde usufruir desse momento sem se repreender. E pôde viver aquele instante sem temer que ele terminasse rápido demais..._

_Após alguns instantes assim, em paz um com o outro, em paz com uma vida tão sempre cheia de provações, que inevitavelmente os fazia sentir-se encurralados, como se não houvesse meio de ser verdadeiramente feliz... após os instantes em que finalmente encontraram-se em paz com seu destino, com seu presente e passado... Após esses segundos de verdadeira libertação, o russo fez uma carícia nos cabelos azulados de Ikki, de modo que este se viu obrigado a deixar aquele recanto tão confortável para encarar o outro, que lhe dedicava agora o mais belo olhar que o moreno já vira._

_Daqueles olhos azuis, tão claros, Ikki recebia a promessa de um amor que nunca o abandonaria. Daquele olhar, vinha a certeza de que ele nunca mais voltaria a um mundo de trevas e escuridão. Naqueles olhos fulgurantes, Ikki sempre encontraria o caminho a seguir. Nunca mais estaria perdido ou sozinho._

_O rapaz loiro trouxe o rosto do moreno para mais perto do seu, em um movimento gentil, no qual suas mãos, pousadas delicadamente sobre o pescoço do outro, passavam-lhe a sensação acalentadora de que daquela forma é que eles deveriam estar para sempre, daqui em diante. Pertenciam-se assim._

_Os rostos próximos logo se uniram em um beijo cálido e ao mesmo tempo, profundo. O desejo que sentiam um pelo outro ia além dos limites físicos e alcançava uma dimensão muito mais poderosa do que poderiam cogitar._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- Nós estávamos juntos... nós fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos... Eu sabia. – a fala era uma constatação. Pousou as duas mãos nas laterais do rosto moreno, enquanto os olhos de um azul tão claro brilhavam – Sempre fomos eu e você, Ikki. Era o que tínhamos de ser... e é o que somos.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_Deixou o salão muito nervoso. Aquilo não estava certo. Hyoga sentia-se dentro de um redemoinho, vendo tudo girar ao seu redor sem poder fazer nada. As coisas iam acontecendo e ele sentia não ter poder ou controle sobre o desenrolar de tudo aquilo. Essa situação de grande impotência o angustiava. Foi até o banheiro, encostou a porta e ligou a torneira da pia. Deixou a água correr enquanto observava seu reflexo no espelho. Via-se muito tenso. Certamente, não estava enganando ninguém desse jeito. Esse plano não daria certo. Além disso..._

_De repente, a porta se abriu, assustando Hyoga, e por ela entrou o cavaleiro de Fênix._

_- Ikki? – espantou-se o russo – O que está fazendo aqui? O Shun pode te ver e..._

_Mas o loiro viu-se impossibilitado de dizer qualquer outra coisa. O moreno já o havia agarrado e o beijava com desespero, ardor, furor. Hyoga, por sua vez, não quis dizer mais nada. Entregou-se àquele beijo com igual desejo. E, de repente, tudo parecia voltar ao seu devido lugar._

_Quando, finalmente, os dois pareceram acalmar a tormenta que assolava seus corações em um beijo devastadoramente apaixonado, ambos afastaram os rostos, afogueados, recobrando a respiração. Ikki então fez uma carícia no rosto níveo de Hyoga, afastando a franja dourada que insistia em cobrir-lhe os olhos da cor do céu, e disse, com voz suave:_

_- Você está bem?_

_- Por que a pergunta?_

_- Você deixou a sala meio nervoso e eu fiquei preocupado. – respondeu o moreno, que continuava acariciando as madeixas douradas._

_Hyoga suspirou. Ele sabia que não estava escondendo bem seu nervosismo. "Camus ficaria muito decepcionado se me visse agora...", pensou o cavaleiro de Cisne._

_- Não, Ikki... Eu não estou bem. – falou, por fim – Eu não gostei do que aconteceu mais cedo. Não gostei daquele início de discussão que tivemos. – e baixou a cabeça – Se manter tudo isso em segredo significa fingir que nos odiamos e brigar na frente de todos, como sempre fizemos... Eu... não sei se quero..._

_- Me desculpe. – interrompeu o mais velho – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Estava um pouco... zangado._

_- Zangado? Por quê...?_

_- Ver você e o Shun, na cozinha... só vocês dois... Me lembrei da época em que vocês estavam sempre juntos e eu... era deixado de lado._

_- Shun nunca deixava você de lado, Ikki._

_- Mas você, sim. – e encarou os olhos claros do loiro – Você sempre me ignorava._

_- Não, Ikki. Era você quem me ignorava._

_- Ok, essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – passou a mão pelos cabelos azulados, como fazia quando se via nervoso – O fato é que... não gostei do que vi e costumo agir de forma agressiva quando perco o controle. Não foi racional, muito menos proposital. Eu... sinto muito._

_Hyoga pôde ver que Ikki estava sendo realmente sincero. Era fácil perceber isso quando o moreno ficava mais vulnerável, o que ocorria com cada vez mais frequência sempre que estavam juntos. _

_- Está bem. – disse o loiro – Acho que essa situação não é fácil para nenhum de nós. Mas precisamos nos esforçar... Então, podemos até continuar mantendo tudo em segredo por enquanto, mas... vamos tentar não brigar mais, certo? Não precisamos ficar discutindo o tempo inteiro só para fingir que não estamos juntos._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- Mas o Shun não sabia... – estreitou os olhos, ao ler naquele olhar azul tão denso sobre o Amamiya mais novo – Ele não sabia, não conseguimos contar. Nunca conseguimos contar, Ikki. Nós... o enganamos...

Essa informação pareceu ter causado um impacto mais forte no loiro, mas de uma forma negativa. Hyoga acabou soltando o rosto de Ikki, que tinha entre suas mãos e fechou os olhos, cortando aquela troca de olhares que tanto revelara, que tinha desnudado a alma do cavaleiro de Fênix. O loiro levou as mãos aos próprios cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os como sempre fazia quando se sentia perdido, dando-lhe aquele peculiar ar desalinhado que, embora denunciasse um confuso estado de espírito, deixava-o tão atraente. Mantinha os olhos celestiais fechados, como se voltasse o seu olhar para dentro de sua própria alma agora, como se desejasse processar, assimilar, incorporar tudo o que acabara de ver. Aquelas informações que acabava de absorver não eram novas, pareciam lembranças que estavam esquecidas e que voltavam agora à tona.

Ikki, sempre que via Hyoga dessa forma, perdido, confuso, as mãos deixando os sedosos fios dourados mais desalinhados, sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo e, em uma outra realidade, era o que sempre fazia. Mas na realidade que fora obrigado a criar por conta de um Destino cruel, via-se impedido de agir assim.

Entretanto, nesse mundo de sonhos, já não sabia de mais nada.A troca de olhares com Hyoga também o fez sentir, uma vez mais, todo o amor que os ligava de forma tão forte que era impossível negar esse sentimento. Começava a se perder em suas certezas, começava a sentir-se fraco e não se via mais capaz de lutar contra o que era.

Ia-se deixar guiar cegamente pelos seus impulsos e tomar o loiro em seus braços quando o ouviu dizer:

- Nós ficamos juntos... ficamos juntos, enganando o seu irmão... mas não era certo. Íamos viajar, íamos para... a Europa... mas não fomos. – Hyoga ainda estava com os olhos cerrado e apertava as mãos contra a cabeça, como se essa lhe doesse pela avalanche de pensamentos que tomavam lugar – Nós não conseguimos ir... – finalmente o russo abriu os olhos azuis e voltou um olhar doloroso para Ikki – Nós não conseguimos ir porque algo deu errado. – olhava interrogativo para o moreno – O que deu errado, Ikki? Por que não me lembro de nós dois na Europa? Por que não fomos? Por que... eu me lembro... apenas... de um carro... e um... caminhão de maçãs...e...

Finalmente, o protegido pela constelação de Fênix parecia acordar para o que se passava. Ouvir Hyoga relembrando seus últimos momentos de vida encheu seu ser de desespero. O Cisne ainda não tinha, pelo visto, ligado os pontos. Essas recordações, talvez por serem as últimas, pareciam vir esparsas e mais confusas que as outras. O rapaz russo ainda não havia entendido o que se passara e Ikki não permitiria que isso acontecesse:

- Hyoga! Hyoga, olha pra mim! – segurou as mãos do loiro com força, fazendo que o olhar dele, que agora tinha se perdido em algum lugar invisível, regressasse ao moreno – Chega! Não tem nada para você lembrar, então para com isso!

- Tem, sim. Tem algo mais; algo importante, que não estou conseguindo lembrar. – novamente, o olhar de Hyoga se perdeu em algum lugar. A voz, que tinha algo de triste, calou-se e o jovem assumiu um semblante sombrio. O rosto estava mais pálido, e as mãos pareceram ficar frias de repente, dando ao jovem o aspecto de uma estátua de mármore. A vitalidade que resplandecera em Hyoga enquanto ele ia rememorando as boas lembranças se dissipava nesse momento, como se a proximidade da recordação fatal lhe causasse tão mal como a própria morte. Ikki entendeu isso como um aviso. Estava brincando com fogo.

- Hyoga, chega disso! – a voz continha desespero – Eu estou falando que não há nada que recordar, então para com isso! – repetiu, falando com mais ênfase, como se dessa forma, pudesse se fazer ouvir pelo Cisne.

- Não posso parar, Ikki. Eu estou conseguindo as respostas que buscava. E parece... que só falta essa... É a última peça, e o quebra-cabeças estará completo. – a voz de Hyoga era fraca, e o loiro parecia tão frágil agora. O olhar melancólico não tinha muito brilho e o moreno compreendeu que o espectro da morte se apossava do homem que amava, mais uma vez. O que pode ocorrer a uma pessoa quando ela não apenas relembra, mas vivencia uma vez mais, a própria morte? Porque Ikki tinha entendido que, desde o momento em que o loiro começara a ler sua alma e descobrir sobre seus passados, ele não apenas tomava conhecimento do que foi, mas cada uma daquelas sensações, tão marcadas em cada um dos dois, fora vivida novamente por ele.

Mas reviver a própria morte? A própria ideia é paradoxal. Não se revive uma morte; porque uma vez morto, não há mais vida. De alguma forma, mais que meramente uma questão semântica, aquilo pareceu estranhamente um aviso ao irmão mais velho de Shun. Se Hyoga revivesse sua morte, poderia estar pondo fim à própria vida.

E, considerando que aquilo era mais que um mero sonho... qual seria a repercussão disso quando acordassem?

Aliás, se Hyoga morresse nesse mundo de sonhos... será que não morreria também na outra realidade?

Eram muitas suposições, eram idéias absurdas guiadas por um traço lógico que se desenhava de forma que fazia sentido... um turbilhão de loucos pensamentos que convergiam, de forma poderosamente certeira, para um final trágico. A lógica dessa loucura fazia mais sentido que qualquer outra coisa.

Não era mais simplesmente uma questão de arriscar-se ou não. Agora tinha certeza. Se deixasse que aquilo seguisse; se permitisse que Hyoga tomasse conhecimento da vida que tiveram, era inevitável que ele conhecesse também o final dessa história, que culminava com sua morte. E, naquele mundo de sonhos, as lembranças não eram apenas recordações. Naquele lugar, as lembranças tornavam-se reais. Se Hyoga se lembrasse de tudo ali, se relembrasse sua morte ali... ele morreria.

Sentiu algo ressurgir dentro de si, com força. A força que lhe estava escapando, a força para lutar pela vida da pessoa que mais amava. Em um primeiro momento, espantou-se em ver como voltava a sentir essa força queimando tão intensamente dentro de si. Mas o espanto não durou um segundo sequer. Ikki sabia; ele era a ave fênix. Estava acostumado a ressurgir das cinzas.

- Não há peças nem quebra-cabeças, Hyoga. Não há recordações nem respostas a serem buscadas. – a frieza com que fez soar a frase não o impressionou. Estava em pleno controle de suas emoções, como há algum tempo não ocorria. Que ironia; o amor lhe dava forças para agir de forma tão fria, impassível, distante...

O loiro piscou os olhos algumas vezes e pareceu sair de um estado de hipnose. O rosto apático deu lugar a uma expressão zangada:

- Não me venha com essa história de novo, Ikki. Ainda mais agora! Depois de tudo que eu acabei de ver, depois de tudo que senti... Você não conseguirá me convencer de que estou vendo coisas! Tudo isso foi forte demais para ser fruto da minha imaginação!

E então, sem perceber, Hyoga acabava de mostrar a Ikki o modo como ele poderia, definitivamente, pôr fim a tudo aquilo. Entendia como conseguir, de vez, acabar com o sentimento do Cisne por ele.

- Está bem, Hyoga. Você quer respostas? Quer entender o que está acontecendo? Quer que tudo comece a fazer sentido? – disse sem modificar o tom de voz neutro.

Os olhos azuis como o céu abriram-se mais. A mudança radical de comportamento por parte do outro causou-lhe grande estranhamento, de modo que nada mais disse e ficou esperando para ver o que ele diria em seguida.

- Pois muito bem. Vou te dar todas as respostas que tanto deseja. – cruzou os braços e deu um passo para trás, distanciando-se fisicamente do outro, em um gesto que apenas concretizava o que já se percebia no modo como ele lhe falava – A culpa é sua, Hyoga. Se você entrou nesse profundo estado de confusão, a única pessoa a se culpar é você mesmo. Você criou essa armadilha para si mesmo. – percebeu que o russo arqueava uma sobrancelha, como quem não compreende e, antes que ele se pronunciasse, emendou – Não se preocupe, vou explicar tudo. – a atitude com que falava e agia destoavam completamente do modo de ser de Ikki. Mas era exatamente isso que queria. Pareceria outra pessoa. Agiria de um modo que não era seu. Até então, não havia feito isso. Mesmo na realidade engendrada pelo Destino, ainda agia como era de seu feitio. Mesmo se afastando de Hyoga, ainda era ele mesmo. Ikki era sempre passional, intenso, com um olhar que queimava, com atitudes sempre fortes, violentas. Todo ele era um furacão, causando as mesmas consequências devastadoras que esse fenômeno da natureza. Tudo nele era arrebatador. Quando pôde estar junto a Hyoga, amava-o dessa forma avassaladora, própria dele. Quando teve de se afastar, suas palavras vinham carregadas de fúria intensa, buscando assim que o loiro ficasse receoso de se aproximar. Foi necessário, pois para mascarar um amor tão grande, era preciso fingir um ódio imenso. Então, de uma forma ou de outra, acabava sendo fiel a sua pessoa: intensa, em todos os aspectos. Portanto, se desejasse convencer Hyoga de que não era quem ele pensava, esse era o primeiro passo: agir de forma contrária à sua essência. – Você quis se proteger. De uma forma, seu subconsciente tentou fazer com que não se machucasse tanto. E, enquanto não estivesse preparado para lidar com as coisas como elas são, você poderia contar comigo. Não sei se está entendendo, mas eu não sou bem quem você pensava. – a voz era tão fria, tranquila e ponderada que Ikki mesmo não se reconhecia, falando e agindo daquela forma – Hyoga, eu sou uma criação da sua mente. Uma idealização que você fez da pessoa que tanto ama. Você vinha sofrendo muito e precisava de algum alento. Sua mente trabalhou arduamente para me construir porque quis proteger você, até quando você estivesse preparado para encarar a verdade. E acho que esse momento chegou. Finalmente, você percebeu que o que ocorre em sua mente e o que se passa na realidade são coisas distintas. Isso porque o que você sonha é o que você deseja, é o que gostaria que acontecesse. Esse era o seu refúgio. Mas apenas isso. E agora que seu lado racional pareceu despontar, a ponto de questionar o que se passa, significa que você já está pronto para me deixar partir. – Hyoga ficou notoriamente agitado, e isso deu ao moreno a certeza de que caminhava na direção certa. Isso só fez com que ficasse mais forte e conseguisse ser ainda mais convincente no teatro que fazia. - Calma, não precisa ficar assim. Respire fundo e concentre-se, porque o que tenho a lhe dizer não é fácil, mas necessário e importante para o seu conhecimento. – viu-se falando como Shiryu. Mas não se surpreendeu, afinal estava mesmo se inspirando no chinês. Imitava, a seu modo, o jeito de ser de Shiryu. Falava como Shiryu falaria, porque a pessoa mais equilibrada que conhecia era o amigo de longos e negros cabelos. Aliás, tinha sido o próprio Dragão quem, uma vez, em uma conversa ocasional, lhe contara sobre como a mente era capaz de pregar peças nas pessoas, como forma de auto-proteção. Lembrava-se que na época achara tudo aquilo muito absurdo, mas agora via como todas as informações obtidas com o cavaleiro de dragão poderiam lhe ser extremamente úteis.

– Veja bem, Hyoga... eu não existo. – prosseguiu – Sou fruto da sua imaginação. E agora, concentre-se em enfrentar sua realidade. Ela não é a que você deseja, talvez... mas é sua realidade. E agora ela faz sentido. Isso aqui era uma fuga e nada mais. As coisas aqui só fazem sentido porque você quer que façam. Mais uma prova de o quanto tudo isso é irreal. No mundo real, as coisas não são sempre como queremos, mas temos que aprender a conviver com elas.

- Não. – a voz de Hyoga era trêmula, porque Ikki estava, em grande parte, alcançando seu intento. O jovem de cabelos dourados estava assustado, não conseguia reconhecer Ikki na pessoa que tinha à sua frente – Não; eu não sei o que está tentando fazer, mas não vai conseguir. Para com isso, Ikki. – pedia em forma de súplica.

- Eu só estou falando a verdade. E você precisa aceitar a verdade, Hyoga. – impressionava-se um pouco agora. Era com relativa facilidade que conseguia fingir ser quem não era. Concluiu que, quando se ama verdadeiramente alguém, somos capazes do impensável. Somos capazes do impossível – Achava mesmo que Ikki, o Ikki que realmente existe, poderia ser esse que você criou em seus sonhos? Ele é amargurado demais para isso. O Ikki carinhoso, compreensivo, preocupado é uma ilusão. É como você gostaria que ele fosse, mas infelizmente, é preciso aceitar que essa pessoa não existe. E nem poderia. Ele teve um passado complicado; e ele não é tão forte como você idealiza. Ele não tem essa força de superar um passado tão desgraçado e seguir em frente. A amargura e as angústias de uma vida que ele vê como eternamente injusta o impedem de ser a pessoa com que você sonha.

- Não, não! – movia a cabeça negativamente, com afinco, como se dessa maneira pudesse impedir que aquelas palavras entrassem em sua cabeça – Eu conheço esse argumento; você não vai me vencer com ele. Você é melhor que isso, eu sei que você é! Nós estamos nos ajudando a vencer nossos fantasmas! Foi nessa cafeteria; foi aqui que tudo começou!

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly_  
_Let all the hurt inside of you die_  
_You're frozen_  
_When your heart's not open_

_O amor é um pássaro, ele precisa voar_

_Deixe que toda a dor dentro de você morra_

_Você fica congelado_

_Quando seu coração não está aberto_

Hyoga olhou ao redor, como que para encontrar forças no lugar que os cercava. Aquela cafeteria lhe trazia lembranças. E, à medida que olhava e se sentia mais uma vez inundado por todas as sensações que aquelas recordações lhe traziam, parecia ficar mais confiante:

- Você nunca se daria por vencido tão rápido, Ikki. – a voz ia ficando segura novamente – Você é a ave fênix. Você renasce das próprias cinzas. Você sempre pode recomeçar e é exatamente isso que você faz. É um dos motivos que me faz amar você com tanta força. Você não desiste. Então não desista do nosso amor. Deixe que o nosso amor seja como a sua fênix... deixe que ele seja forte e continue vivo. Eu entendi que algo aconteceu e abalou o que tínhamos, mas não creio que isso seja motivo suficiente para matar esse sentimento, Ikki. Abandone essa dor, esse fardo que vejo você carregando. Mate essa angústia que existe dentro de você e permita que o nosso amor ganhe asas para voar livremente... e por favor... pare de falar de si mesmo como se fosse outra pessoa; eu não gosto disso. – o russo ia voltando a ganhar controle de seus sentimentos, ia ficando outra vez seguro do que dizia, a confusão ia desaparecendo de seus olhos, dando-lhe a certeza de que tudo aquilo que enxergara nos olhos de Ikki era real.

E então, o cavaleiro de Fênix teve sua segunda epifania. O que dava forças para Hyoga continuar rebatendo tudo o que dizia, era justamente o fato de ter revivido sua história com Ikki. E ali, naquele mundo de sonhos, ele podia não apenas relembrar, mas literalmente reviver o que tinha se passado. Por isso, os sentimentos eram tão intensos, tão reais. Entendeu que era hora de trazer, portanto, outras recordações à tona...

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_Nesse momento, Ikki saiu também do quarto. Ao ver o moreno aparecendo no corredor, Hyoga aumentou a voz, com o intuito de se fazer ouvir pelo cavaleiro de Fênix:_

_- ... A única pessoa que poderia entender algo parece preferir se esconder de mim. – Hyoga já não sabia mais como agir e tentava dar vazão a palavras que oprimiam seu coração, preferencialmente direcionando-as a quem ele precisava que as ouvisse._

_Ikki ouviu as palavras de Hyoga e não as ignorou. Caminhou até onde estavam os dois pupilos de Camus, fazendo Isaac posicionar-se ofensivamente, como se com esse gesto fizesse Ikki mudar de idéia ou pensar duas vezes antes de fazer o que quer que fosse. Entretanto, essa atitude não pareceu amedrontar o protegido pela constelação de Fênix, que continuou a caminhar com os olhos fixos em Hyoga, que sentiu a respiração falhar por ver aquele homem andar até ele com tanta certeza. Será que Ikki tinha algo a dizer a ele? E será que o que ele tinha a dizer era o que ele precisava ouvir...?_

_- Da próxima vez, Pato... – começou a dizer, com a voz muito séria – Eu gostaria que tivesse mais consideração pelo meu irmão._

_- O... quê? – perguntou Hyoga, que esperava por algo muito diferente desse comentário._

_- Não quero que essa cena se repita, está me ouvindo? – disse, agora com a voz bastante ríspida – Shun está muito fragilizado. Seria interessante que você pudesse, ao menos, fingir se preocupar com ele. Se você está com algum problema, não precisa ficar mostrando isso para todo mundo._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- NÃO! – gritou o russo, pressionando as mãos contra a cabeça loura, fechando os olhos com força – Eu não quero ver isso; pare com isso!

Ikki engoliu em seco, mas sua postura não mudou. As feições continuam frias, impassíveis. Havia percebido que, nesse local, bastava desejar estar em um lugar que lá apareciam. E, pelo visto, o lugar em questão poderia ser visto, presenciado, praticamente tocado e sentido pelos dois. Por isso, tinha decidido trazer de volta os momentos em que, após o trato com o Destino, agira de forma cruel com Hyoga. Era horrível, mas precisava que o loiro se desapegasse das boas recordações deles... de uma vez por todas:

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- O que é que está acontecendo aqui afinal?_

_O moreno continuava a olhar para Hyoga, sem desviar os olhos. Conseguiu enxergar ali algum desespero por trás da força que o Cisne tentava demonstrar em seus olhos. Isaac observava a tudo aquilo calado e bastante apreensivo._

_- Você... não se lembra do que aconteceu hoje de manhã? Não se lembra...?_

_Ikki apenas encarava Hyoga. Percebia-se que ele o estava ouvindo, mas seu rosto não esboçava qualquer reação._

_- Não se lembra Ikki...? Do galpão abandonado? Eu fui até lá; eu encontrei você lá...! E então, nós... não... não foi? – a voz de Hyoga já não vinha mais revestida de certeza, e o que havia agora era uma pergunta, um apelo, um desejo de que o outro lhe confirmasse aquilo no que ele queria acreditar. O jovem Cisne já não conseguia mais saber o que pensar, o modo como Ikki lhe olhava de volta fazia com que ele começasse a duvidar de suas certezas; mas ele ainda não queria desistir, precisava tentar fazer o outro dizer que se lembrava, que aquilo havia acontecido, porque, do contrário... Hyoga não saberia mais dizer o que era verdade e o que poderia ter sido, de fato... só um sonho._

_Apenas silêncio da outra parte. O moreno continuava impassível. Nada dizia; sequer reagia ao que lhe era dito. Lágrimas furtivas começaram a brotar dos olhos azuis da cor do céu..._

_- Olha, Hyoga... – disse Ikki, após um silêncio que parecia interminável – Eu acho que você está mesmo com problemas. – e seu rosto ganhou aquela expressão de escárnio, que Hyoga já vira tantas vezes no rosto do moreno – Eu não sei do que você está falando; aliás, você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? Não percebe que não faz sentido algum? Galpão abandonado? De onde você tira essas coisas, Pato?_

_- Eu não estou inventando nada, eu... eu tenho certeza de que... de que... você e eu... nós estivemos lá essa manhã... – os olhos suplicavam para que Ikki lhe confirmasse o que tinha se passado._

_- Hyoga, até onde eu sei, você passou o dia no hotel com Isaac. Você teve que ficar lá porque não estava bem. E eu não aguentei ficar ontem no hospital então resolvi sair para ficar dirigindo por aí a noite toda. Passei a noite no meu carro e, por sinal, dormi mal para caramba por conta disso. Quando acordei, já era mais de meio-dia. Vim para cá e foi isso o que aconteceu. Nada de galpão abandonado nem idiotice alguma desse tipo. – respondeu, com rudeza._

_Isaac adiantou-se para Ikki, com firmeza. E, com alguma imponência, disse-lhe:_

_- Não fale assim com ele, Fênix. – disse seriamente._

_- Eu falo como eu quiser. Pouco me importa o que esteja se passando com ele. Não estou com tempo nem paciência para as crises existenciais que ele vive tendo. – e, voltando a dirigir-se a Hyoga – Entendeu, Pato? Pára de me aborrecer com seus probleminhas. Caso não tenha percebido ainda, meu irmão está precisando de mim. Então, me deixa em paz e vá cuidar da sua vida, de preferência sem atrapalhar os outros, porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. _

_O russo ergueu os olhos, com alguma dificuldade, para encontrar o olhar duro de Ikki. Não parecia ser capaz de dizer mais nada; a forma tão áspera quanto Ikki falou com ele o desencorajava por completo a fazer qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim, o moreno apressou-se para falar:_

_- E se está com tantos problemas, recomendo que procure ajuda. Você é uma pessoa emocionalmente instável e precisa mesmo de ajuda. Então por que não pede ajuda a Isaac? Ele está aí, sempre do seu lado, preocupado com você. Por que não começa a reconhecer as pessoas que lhe querem bem e para de encher a paciência de quem não te aguenta mais?_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

Aquilo doía demais. Era quase impossível respirar. As palavras, aquelas palavras... tão cruéis, tão devastadoramente cruéis... Hyoga sentia que lágrimas quentes incendiavam seu rosto enquanto desciam pela sua face lívida. E Ikki apenas o olhava daquele modo distante, parecendo o mesmo Ikki que acabara de rever nessa terrível lembrança.

- Essa é a realidade, Hyoga. E você já está pronto para enfrentá-la. Pare de querer negá-la, isso só piora as coisas para você. – voz calma, pausada, comedida. Quem era essa pessoa que agia tão friamente diante da dor que era visível nos olhos inundados de lágrimas de Hyoga? Não se reconhecia mais. Como estava sendo capaz? Como podia fazer isso com o seu Cisne? Como conseguia agir assim e não demonstrar em seu rosto, em seu ser, que aquilo o destruía tanto quanto à pessoa que amava? Entretanto, não havia sofrimento em seus olhos, pois não se podia permitir fraquejar agora. Não quando estava tão perto de, enfim, salvar em definitivo a preciosa vida de Hyoga. Para alcançar isso, parecia ter destruído seus sentidos. Já não sentia mais nada. Não era capaz de perceber qualquer sensação em seu corpo.

**I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away, I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go**

**Eu não posso sentir meus sentidos, eu apenas sinto o frio**

**Todas as cores parecem desaparecer, eu não alcanço minha alma**

**Eu pararia de fugir, se eu soubesse que haveria uma chance**

**Me dilacera ter de sacrificar tudo, mas eu sou forçado a deixar partir**

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Aonde você está indo com essa mala?_

_Hyoga sentiu-se mal pela situação. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele momento, ainda mais Ikki. E era justamente ele a primeira pessoa a quem teria de dar alguma explicação? Bem, se não havia jeito..._

_- Eu... estou deixando a mansão._

_Ikki ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pesando as palavras que diria agora. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, disse:_

_- E... para onde vai?_

_- Para o apartamento que meu mestre e Milo me deram de presente. Estou precisando de um tempo e um lugar só para mim._

_- Eu não sei se você deveria fazer isso._

_- É engraçado, pois você deveria me entender, Ikki. Afinal, mais que ninguém, você deve conhecer bem a necessidade de se afastar de todos para compreender o que está se passando na sua vida... E eu... eu estou muito perdido e confuso..._

_- Você está falando sério? – disse, a voz em um tom bastante agressivo – Você está realmente achando que pode se comparar a mim?_

_Hyoga não soube o que responder. Não estava esperando aquela reação do outro. Normalmente, quando falava com Ikki em um tom mais suave, o moreno nunca lhe agredia verbalmente._

_- Pois se você acha que essa sua crise existencial e todos os probleminhas ridículos que ela acarreta se igualam a tudo o que já sofri nessa vida, está muito enganado! – a voz de Ikki ia se tornando cada vez mais hostil, apesar de ele não elevar o tom de voz – Você não sabe o que é sofrimento! Você não sabe o que é estar perdido! Você não sabe o que é nada disso porque não passa de um filhinho de mamãe mimado e cheio de caprichos, que acha que todos devem prestar atenção unicamente em você! E, quando consegue chamar atenção o suficiente, diz que está cansado de ter todo mundo se preocupando com você? Ah, faça-me o favor! Vá embora mesmo, que assim todo mundo ganha!_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- Pare... pare com isso... – o loiro sentia-se franco, zonzo, confuso. O corpo não estava suportando aquela nova leva de sentimentos, que eram tão sufocantes, angustiantes. Ajoelhou-se em um gesto de quem começa a se entregar, de quem demonstra estar perdendo as forças para lutar. As lágrimas desciam copiosas, impiedosas. Aquela lembrança machucava demais. Com algum esforço, ergueu um pouco o rosto marcado por essas lágrimas e implorou olhando fixamente para o moreno:

- Por favor, Ikki... Pare... – o cavaleiro de Fênix por pouco manteve o controle que ainda mantinha, a um custo que nem era mais capaz de conceber. Hyoga estava arrasado. Esse era o objetivo, mas... aqueles olhos lacrimejantes o fizeram quase esquecer seu propósito com tudo aquilo. Felizmente, ou não, o próprio loiro lhe lembrou disso – Não se feche, não se deixe congelar por essa imagem de frieza que está tentando me passar...

Ainda não era o bastante. O sentimento resistia. Teria de magoá-lo ainda mais para destruir o que ainda restava.

**You tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**

**Você me diz que eu estou congelando, mas o que posso fazer?**

**Não posso dizer as razões, eu fiz por você**

**Quando as mentiras se transformam em verdade, eu sacrifiquei por você**

**Você diz que eu estou congelando, mas o que posso fazer?**

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_Do lado de fora do quarto, um jovem loiro observava essa cena. Vira desde o momento em que ambos trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade, passando pelo sorriso tão significativo que o Fênix ofereceu ao Dragão, chegando finalmente a um abraço como Hyoga jamais tinha visto Ikki tomar a iniciativa de dar em alguém. Pela janela de vidro que ficava na porta, viu tudo isso e sentiu seu coração, que até então esteve aquecido por um forte sentimento, congelar. E, depois, partir-se em milhares de cristais de gelo._

_Sua presença não fora percebida por nenhum dos dois homens que estavam no quarto. E, achando melhor que continuasse assim, o rapaz russo deixou aquele lugar, a passos rápidos._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- NÃO! Isso não, por favor! – gritou com desespero. De todas as lembranças, não havia nenhuma pior que a descoberta de que Ikki estava com Shiryu. Saber que a pessoa que amava estava com outra era doloroso demais; fora quase impossível sobreviver à primeira vez em que vivera isso, não suportaria reviver essa situação – Por favor, não! – chorava e seu corpo tremia, ainda ajoelhado ao chão de uma cafeteria que, agora, ia desaparecendo pouco a pouco. E, em seu lugar, ia surgindo um ambiente frio, gelado, cinzento, cheio de uma espessa névoa. Hyoga, por sua vez, abraçava o próprio corpo, trêmulo, em uma tentativa infrutífera de se acalmar.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Por que não falam logo a verdade? – a voz era amarga, o tom era ácido – Por que ficam de segredos? É falta de educação esconderem as coisas dessa forma, como se fôssemos idiotas. –a forma como falava beirava a agressividade, que continha com algum esforço._

_- Você também percebeu, Hyoga? – falou Seiya, surpreso com a reação do loiro – Percebeu que eles estão escondendo algo?_

_- Não só percebi como já descobri o que eles escondem. – respondeu com os olhos claros e frios, sem deixar de encarar Ikki, que o observava com um grande receio – Descobri ontem à noite._

_Shiryu olhou para o moreno e ambos se entreolharam de forma significativa, dizendo muito apenas com seus olhares:_

_- Eu os vi ontem, se agarrando em um quarto vazio aqui do hospital. _

_- Está bem, Pato. Não era para você ter visto, mas já que gosta de ser indiscreto... É isso mesmo. Eu e Shiryu estamos juntos. Não queríamos contar nada a ninguém porque no estado em que meu irmão se encontra, achamos que não seria apropriado. Mas pelo visto, você gosta de sair revelando os segredos dos outros sem pedir permissão. Isso mostra muito do seu caráter, russo. – falou com uma frieza desconcertante. _

_- Então vocês... estão realmente juntos? – a pergunta fugiu-lhe dos lábios antes que pudesse reprimi-la._

_- Por que pergunta? Você mesmo acabou de dizer que já sabia. – devolveu Ikki, com rispidez._

_- Eu... eu... Eu não tinha certeza; vi vocês juntos e imaginei que fosse isso, mas não sabia se realmente..._

_- Imaginou certo. – cortou Ikki – Eu e o Shiryu estamos juntos e gostaríamos que, a partir de agora, nos desse mais privacidade. – deixou a mochila de Shun sobre uma poltrona – Já que meu irmão está dormindo, eu e Shiryu vamos dar uma saída. Não tem sido fácil encontrar uma forma de ficarmos juntos, mas agora que já sabem, não temos mais que nos esconder. E sabe, em vez de ficar se intrometendo nas vidas alheias, por que não cuida da sua? Vou dizer só mais uma vez. Por que não vai atrás do Isaac? Por algum motivo que nunca vou entender, ele te ama. É louco por você. Então, por que fica se preocupando com a vida alheia? Crie uma vida própria com ele e pare de interferir na dos outros! – puxou Shiryu pelo braço a fim de saírem do quarto._

_- Eu... não posso. Eu não amo o Isaac. – não entendia por que ainda tentava falar com Ikki. O moreno o destratava, era rude e grosseiro, parecia buscar com todas as forças mais formas de machucá-lo..._

_- Mas que droga, Pato! Quem quer saber se você ama ou deixa de amar o Isaac? – acabou soltando bruscamente o braço de Shiryu e caminhou a passos rápido até Hyoga, ficando a escassos centímetros de distância dele – Para de ficar pensando demais! Você não ama o Isaac? E quem diabos é você pra definir o que é amor? Você sonha demais, Pato! Acorda pra vida! Isso aqui não é igual aos livros românticos que você gosta de ler! Na vida, é preciso ser prático, está me ouvindo? – os olhos de Ikki eram fulminantes – Dane-se a definição que você deu para amor, porque no final, o que importa, é se você tem alguém que se importe com você. E ele se importa. Por incrível que pareça, ele se importa. Mesmo você não merecendo, ele se importa. Mesmo você sendo um filho da mãe egoísta, ele se importa! Então até quando o principezinho vai ficar se fazendo de difícil?_

_Ikki tinha a respiração acelerada e Shiryu, percebendo que o moreno começava a perder o controle, aproximou-se e começou a puxá-lo pelo braço para saírem dali._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

Hyoga não conseguia dizer mais nada. Tão somente, chorava em silêncio. A dor era grande demais, maior que ele, gigantesca. E muito pior que da primeira vez em que a vivera, porque agora estava sendo bombardeado com essas lembranças que dilaceravam sua alma. E essa última recordação vinha para coroar sua dor da pior forma possível. Colocando todos esses terríveis eventos assim, próximos uns do outro, relembrando-os e revivendo-os de uma única vez, o Cisne tinha, pela primeira vez, a impressão de que aquilo parecia fazer sentido... Ikki não parecia gostar dele... tantas atitudes apontavam para isso que não conseguia mais pensar diferente. Estava desnorteado com esse bombardeio devastador que acabara de sofrer, estava suscetível, fraco. A cafeteria havia desaparecido por completo. Estavam agora em uma região desértica e gélida. Não havia nada lá, apenas um oceano de pó.

**I can feel your sorrow...  
****You won't forgive me, but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go**

**Eu sinto a sua dor**

**Você não me perdoará, mas eu sei que você ficará bem**

**Me dilacera o fato de que você nunca saberá, mas eu tive que deixar partir**

Ikki também não dizia uma palavra. Permanecia em pé, em uma atitude que marcava ainda mais sua impassibilidade, diante do outro que se encolhia em sua dor. Mas o moreno continuava imóvel porque sentia que, se movesse o mínimo possível, terminaria por desabar também. E, vendo como Hyoga já não contra-argumentava, vendo-o tão vulnerável... compreendeu que era o momento de dar o último golpe:

- Essa é a realidade. Ikki é uma pessoa que não é tão difícil de compreender. Ele não gosta que invadam seu espaço, ou que tentem entendê-lo. Ele não quer ser entendido. E você, de forma insistente, tentava fazer parte da vida dele, quase à força. O Ikki não gosta disso, Hyoga. E, ao contrário dos outros, que tentaram lhe dizer, de forma mais sutil, que você estava enxergando coisas que não existiam, ele falou da forma dele que você estava fora da realidade. E a prova de que ele realmente pensa assim é que ele está com Shiryu. O Dragão é a pessoa ideal para ele. É reservado, calmo. Os dois nunca discutem, porque Shiryu sabe respeitar o espaço do Ikki. Os dois não brigam, porque Shiryu sabe relevar o temperamento explosivo do Ikki... Além disso...

- Eu já entendi. – falou, em um fio de voz – Tudo bem, eu já entendi. – levantou a mão direita em um gesto que pedia ao outro que parasse de falar, enquanto a cabeça loira continuava baixa e o corpo, ainda trêmulo, se via sentado sobre as pernas cansadas – Shiryu não é orgulhoso e arrogante como eu. Realmente, ele sempre se deu razoavelmente bem com o Ikki. Eles não brigavam do jeito que eu e ele... – a voz falhou nesse momento – Mas eu não queria que ele tivesse raiva de mim. Se eu... – levantou um pouco o rosto e pôde-se ver como os olhos claros estavam úmidos e vazios – Se eu soubesse que ele pensava que eu estava me intrometendo... eu só queria ajudar... e me aproximar... mas não queria me intrometer... – uma última lágrima rolou pela face branca – Se eu soubesse que ele estava mesmo tão incomodado... eu teria dado um jeito de aprender a ser de outra forma... de uma forma que não me intrometesse, que soubesse respeitar melhor o espaço dele...

- Não, Hyoga. Essas coisas não se aprendem. E não se lamente mais; apenas deixe isso para trás. – já estava quase lá. Repetia internamente a si mesmo que estava quase lá, que só precisava aguentar mais um pouco – E não há motivos para ficar triste. Seja racional; você sabe ser racional. Ikki e Shiryu estão bem. Estão felizes. E você também pode encontrar a sua felicidade com o Isaac. – viu o rosto de Hyoga demonstrar, vagamente, uma expressão de enfado – Hyoga, eu sou a sua consciência. Apareci para você na forma da pessoa que tanto amava porque esse foi o modo mais eficiente de fazer com que me ouvisse. Mas eu não sou o Ikki. Sou seu lado racional e lógico, que nos últimos tempos vêm tentando oferecer uma forma de escapismo que o ajudasse a enfrentar um difícil momento de sua vida. Você estava muito deprimido nos últimos tempos. Nesse último mês antes do seu aniversário, você parecia se arrastar pelos cantos. Foi aí que sua mente entrou em ação e criou esse refúgio. Mas esse refúgio não poderia durar para sempre. E você, sendo tão racional como é... uma hora acordaria para isso. A confusão em que esteve nos últimos dias foi o modo que seu cérebro encontrou para começar a dar sinais de que despertava para a realidade. Toda essa confusão sinalizava apenas que você finalmente entendia que já estava vivendo duas realidades. E que uma delas deveria acabar logo.

- E... a realidade fictícia... a que não passa de apenas um sonho... é essa aqui, não é? – agora a voz do jovem russo era resignada. Em seu olhar, não havia mais o brilho da vivacidade que antes lá estava... mas a confusão que enevoava seu olhar também já não existia. O Cisne, afinal, aceitava, verdadeiramente, que tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Seu estado de espírito estava quebrado demais para se opor a qualquer coisa. Aceitava plenamente o que Ikki, ou sua consciência, ou o que quer que fosse, dizia-lhe agora.

- Sim.

- É... faz sentido. Aqui tudo era perfeito demais. As coisas nunca poderiam ser perfeitas de verdade para mim. Eu devia ter pensado isso antes. Devia ter me tocado de que eu não merecia tudo aquilo... – o loiro falava sem qualquer emoção e com o olhar perdido naquele deserto de pó, que se estendia até o infinito.

- Você merece ser feliz, Hyoga. – o moreno falou com alguma pressa, a primeira vez que demonstrava um mínimo de emoção desde que começara com esse terrível discurso – Não se negue isso. Escute o que estou falando: sou sua consciência e digo que você tem todo o direito de ser feliz. Tudo isso que você sonhou, tudo o que idealizou... não desista disso ainda. A pessoa que fará você feliz existe, ela está aí fora. Você deu a essa pessoa o rosto do Ikki por ter alguma inclinação para gostar dele, alguma atração, alguma coisa assim. Mas não é porque descobriu que não pode ser ele que precisa desistir. Sabe, o Isaac pode ser mesmo uma boa opção. Ele te ama demais e isso deve querer dizer algo. Hyoga, eu sou sua consciência, está me ouvindo? – falou com mais firmeza, atraindo o olhar opaco do russo para si – E estou dizendo que não é para você desistir ainda! Tente com o Isaac! É o mais lógico a se fazer. Ele cuidará de você, eu sei. E ele poderá te fazer feliz! Você ficará bem com ele! Então dê a ele uma chance. – falava com um empenho enorme porque precisava, principalmente, acreditar nas próprias palavras. Tinha de convencer a Hyoga, mas ao mesmo tempo, tentava convencer a si mesmo das coisas que falava sobre o finlandês – Está bem? Hyoga, está me entendendo? – acabou abandonando a posição firme em que se mantivera até agora e abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura do loiro. Pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do loiro e o sacudiu, tentando obter uma resposta dele.

Ao se ver sacudido daquele jeito, os olhos celestes de Hyoga encontraram o olhar que parecia um pouco perturbado e bastante preocupado de Ikki. O homem que dizia ser sua consciência não estava mais impassível e isso fez o loiro sorrir debilmente:

- Como posso dar uma chance a ele se eu amo tanto esse rosto? Como minha consciência, você deveria saber que eu nunca vou ser capaz de...

Repentinamente, um tapa forte ecoou naquele lugar. Hyoga colocou a mão sobre sua face, que se via vermelha. E então olhou sem entender para o homem à sua frente.

- Como sua consciência, eu posso lhe dar um tapa para acordá-lo para a realidade. Está na hora de despertar, Hyoga. De despertar definitivamente e encarar as coisas como elas são.

O russo baixou os olhos. O tapa não doeu tanto, mas aquelas palavras, vindas de um ser que, mesmo imaginário, tinha as feições de Ikki, magoavam de forma profunda. Suspirou vencido, cansado, resignado. Rendido. Não havia mais o que fazer ou dizer:

- Certo. Eu realmente já passei da hora de acordar. – falou com a voz em um tom submisso e olhou uma última vez para Ikki. Sorriu triste – Então, acho que... Até nunca mais.

Hyoga fechou os olhos e sua imagem foi lentamente desaparecendo daquele lugar. Enquanto a imagem do homem que amava ia sumindo à sua frente, Ikki não reagia. Apenas quando o outro desapareceu por completo, o cavaleiro de Fênix permitiu-se colocar a dor para fora. A última coisa que viu, antes que Hyoga sumisse por inteiro, foram aqueles olhos sem vida, que se fechavam como se isso significasse que eles nunca mais brilhariam daquele modo tão especial. E então, uma brisa pareceu carregar aquela imagem, levantando a poeira do local.

Durante todo o discurso cruel que havia proferido, havia mantido a mão cerrada com força. Hyoga não tinha percebido isso. Se tivesse, no entanto, olhado para a mão esquerda do moreno, veria que ele já arrancava sangue da própria mão, pelo modo como as unhas se enterravam nela. De todo o modo impassível em que se encontrava, somente ali se podia notar a cólera que queimava e destruía seu atormentado espírito.

Foi a vez de Ikki deixar seu corpo abater-se e cair ao chão. Ajoelhou-se e socou o chão desértico com toda sua força. Lágrimas de ódio eram derramadas e caíam sobre o solo seco, mas Ikki sequer se importava em enxugá-las de seu rosto. Gritava com ódio, a plenos pulmões, amaldiçoando sua vida, sua existência. Abria crateras no solo arenoso e permaneceu assim durante um tempo que não soube dizer se fora longo ou não. Quando finalmente se cansou, devido tanto ao esforço físico quanto ao esforço psicológico, deixou que o corpo martirizado caísse onde estava, como estava. As pálpebras, também úmidas, pesaram-lhe. Entendeu que era hora de abandonar aquele lugar também. O rosto estava deitado sobre a areia fria do local, o corpo abandonado ali à própria sorte. Não fazia diferença, em verdade. Partir ou ficar... não havia diferença.

Estava morto por dentro.

Os olhos escuros estavam vazios. Vazios por inteiro. Não havia brilho, nem ao menos uma faísca de vida ali. Os olhos que sempre marcavam pela intensidade, que queimava, estavam apagados para sempre. A sua chama se extinguira.

Então, os olhos se fecharam. E, no mesmo instante em que as pálpebras desciam, uma última e solitária lágrima escorria pelo rosto amargurado...

Em seu carro, Shiryu soltava um suspiro de alívio por, finalmente, se ver livre daquele engarrafamento. Dirigia agora em uma velocidade boa para a mansão. Chegaria em poucos minutos. Olhou para o lado rapidamente e foi quando viu, dos olhos fechados do poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix, uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela face morena que,mesmo adormecida, transmitia tanta dor...

**Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain**

**Tudo passará**

**Pedaços destruídos restarão**

**Quando as memórias forem desaparecendo até o vazio**

**Apenas o tempo contará essa história**

**E dirá se foi tudo em vão**

No hospital, um jovem despertava bastante agitado em seu leito. O amigo, preocupado, tentava acalmar o mais novo, que não conseguia proferir frase alguma, de tão nervoso que estava.

- Vou pegar um copo d'água pra você! Já volto! – falou Seiya, apressado, deixando o quarto correndo.

Enquanto isso, Shun sentava-se na cama, com uma expressão desesperada estampada em seu rosto. Havia tido um estranho sonho... Ikki e Hyoga, em uma cafeteria... e depois, o amigo e o irmão em um deserto...

Não fazia sentido... o que foram aquelas coisas que eles disseram? Por que sonhara com isso? Hyoga e seu irmão, juntos? E omitindo isso dele?

Havia adormecido com a certeza de que Ikki estava com Shiryu. Foi o que ouvira, da boca do próprio irmão. Mas esse estranho sonho estava mexendo demais com ele. Aquelas imagens... imagens dos dois juntos, seguidas de imagens de Ikki afastando Hyoga de si... o que aquilo significava?

Era só um sonho; Shun sabia disso. Entretanto, nunca algo lhe parecera tão real antes...

E, em seu confortável apartamento, Hyoga também despertava nesse momento. Acordava como se estivesse muito cansado. Os olhos azuis se abriram devagar, mas o corpo não se moveu nem um pouco sobre a cama. Sentia-se esgotado demais para isso.

Tudo o que se passara em sonho estava nítido em suas memórias. As sensações provocadas pelo sonho também.

E então, percebeu que havia algo em sua mão. O frasco com os comprimidos que tinha tomado para dormir.

Havia vários ali ainda. Muitos. O bastante para voltar a dormir. E percebeu como gostaria de voltar a dormir. Não sentia vontade de levantar-se da cama. Não sentia vontade de sair. Não sentia vontade de ver ninguém. Não sentia vontade de... viver.

Súbito, algo passou pela sua mente. Fitava fixamente o frasco com os comprimidos. Finalmente, após alguns longos segundos assim, abriu a tampa, em um gesto lento, mas decidido, e deixou que vários comprimidos escorregassem do frasco para sua mão, que sequer tremia diante do que estava prestes a fazer...

**Continua...**

**N/ A:** Olha, esse era um dos capítulos que eu mais tinha medo de escrever, pela intensidade que ele deveria possuir. Ele é de grande importância para o seguimento da história e, além disso, tem que passar muitas coisas, muitos sentimentos, muitas sensações. Não sei se consegui passar tudo o que queria. Mas fiz o melhor que pude...

As músicas presentes nesse capítulo são duas. Ambas chamam-se "_Frozen_", mas a primeira é da Madonna e, a segunda, da banda Within Temptation. Recomendo fortemente que as escutem durante a leitura. Elas dão o clima do capítulo.

E vamos em frente. A história aproxima-se do desfecho... XD

Beijos a todos!

**Lua Prateada**


	21. Chapter 21

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 21**

Quando finalmente chegaram à mansão, Shiryu tocou de leve no ombro do amigo que despertou assim que percebeu esse contato de leve. Os olhos azuis abriram-se devagar, sem pressa. Não havia pressa para voltar a uma realidade em que não sentia qualquer vontade de viver ou de fazer parte.

Sem dizer palavra, Ikki olhou por alguns instantes ao redor, como se estivesse dando-se conta de onde estava. Reconheceu os jardins da mansão e uma vaga lembrança de Shiryu lhe dizendo que o levaria para lá veio à tona. Sem qualquer expressão em seu rosto, abriu a porta do carro e desceu do veículo.

Shiryu também não dizia nada. Apenas observava o amigo. E, apesar de não haver qualquer sentimento estampado naquela face sempre tão dura, o chinês percebia, com facilidade, a dor que ocupava todo o ser do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Entraram assim na mansão. Ikki, que caminhava como se o simples ato de andar lhe pesasse imensamente, dirigiu-se à sala de TV. Mecanicamente, sentou-se no confortável e amplo sofá e ficou olhando para o aparelho à sua frente, que permanecia desligado.

- Quer que ligue a TV? – perguntou o Dragão, que acabava de pegar o controle remoto e o apontava para o aparelho.

- Tanto faz. – respondeu com os olhos ainda voltados para a TV, mas vendo sem enxergar. Não havia brilho, não havia vida naqueles olhos azuis, que agora pareciam tão mortos. Ikki estava ali, mas sequer parecia perceber onde estava. Seu corpo afundava-se no sofá e ele simplesmente se deixava estar daquele jeito.

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros pareceu hesitar um instante. Depois, acabou ligando o aparelho e sentou-se em uma poltrona, que ficava ao lado do sofá. Mantinha seus olhos verdes sobre a pessoa do amigo, que continuava com o olhar perdido no vazio. Parecia nem ter se dado conta de que a TV estava ligada agora.

Shiryu refletiu um pouco. Queria conversar sobre algumas coisas com Ikki. Ainda pensava no que poderiam fazer, em como poderiam se livrar da ameaça daquele Destino. Ora; já haviam enfrentado inimigos poderosos antes. E, mesmo contra todas as expectativas, foram capazes de vencê-los. Não iria ser diferente dessa vez.

Entretanto, pensava se agora seria um bom momento de travar essa discussão com o amigo. O cavaleiro de Fênix estava realmente esgotado. Percebia isso com mais força porque, pelo visto, Ikki não se preocupava mais em ocultar o estado lastimável em que se via. Suspirou triste, imaginando como devia estar sendo difícil para o antigo companheiro de batalhas ter enfrentado isso sozinho até esse momento. Sim; Ikki sempre fora muito independente e sempre soubera cuidar-se bem por conta própria. Contudo, dessa vez, tinha certeza... mais que nunca, Ikki precisava de apoio.

E se era de apoio que ele precisava, era apoio que Shiryu lhe ofereceria. Pelo que entendera, Hyoga estava a salvo no momento. Enquanto o moreno estivesse afastado, o russo não correria qualquer perigo. Portanto, tinha primeiro que ajudar o moreno a se recuperar. Não sabia ainda que espécie de batalha teriam à frente, mas entendia que teriam de estar fortes, não apenas fisicamente, mas principalmente, em espírito. O corpo do Amamiya mais velho já estava fraco, devido às noites mal-dormidas e porque não estava se alimentando direito. E o espírito de Ikki estava dilacerado. Então, antes de tudo, era preciso ajudá-lo a se reerguer. A ave fênix precisava ressurgir das cinzas, mais uma vez.

Estavam sentados os dois cavaleiros na sala, apenas com o barulho da televisão preenchendo aquele espaço. Shiryu ainda fazendo algumas conjecturas, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, e Ikki... era possível que nada estivesse se passando em sua mente tão cansada. Ao menos, era o que aqueles olhos escuros sem vida denunciavam.

Subitamente, no entanto, aqueles olhos azuis assumiram um brilho sombrio. E, tão rápido como em um piscar de olhos, o cavaleiro de Fênix levantou-se do sofá, violentamente. Shiryu, que não entendera como a postura do amigo mudara tão rapidamente, apenas olhava para ele com algum assombro, como se percebesse, intuitivamente, que algo mau acontecera.

Os olhos azuis tinham agora o brilho do desespero. Ikki olhou para os lados, nervoso, tenso, como se quisesse descobrir onde estava. Como se tentasse assegurar-se de que aquele lugar era real. Se ele teve essa confirmação, não se pode dizer. O moreno, antes que qualquer de suas atitudes pudesse ter algum sentido, começou a caminhar a passos largos, apressados e, ao mesmo tempo, temerosos, para fora da mansão.

Shiryu, a essa altura, já se recuperava da estranha sensação que se apoderara dele há pouco. Havia tido a certeza, diante do modo como Ikki ficara, que algo errado acontecia. E agora, compreendendo que devia estar mesmo certo, levantou-se logo em seguida e foi atrás do amigo, alcançando-o no jardim.

- Ikki! Aonde você está indo? – viu que o moreno tinha pegado a chave do carro da Fundação, que havia deixado em um aparador perto da porta, e aproximava-se do veículo nesse momento.

- Tem alguma coisa errada, Shiryu. Tem alguma coisa muito errada. – respondeu o moreno, com a voz em um tom que deixou o chinês ainda mais preocupado. Ikki não olhava para o amigo, seus olhos estavam perdidos e voltados para algum pensamento obscuro, enquanto sua mão tremia.

- Você não está em condição de dirigir. – tomou a chave da mão de Ikki – Eu te levo pra onde você quer ir. – abriu a porta do carro e entrou, vendo que o amigo permanecia parado do lado de fora – E então, Ikki? Para onde você quer ir? – indagou tenso.

- Eu... não sei exatamente... – passou a mão pelos cabelos azulados – Você sabe onde o Hyoga está?

- Por que quer saber isso? Está pensando em ir atrás dele, Ikki? – perguntou sem conseguir esconder um tom de reproche.

- Estou, mas é porque... tem alguma coisa errada, Shiryu. É uma sensação estranha... que eu não posso ignorar. Tem algo errado. Eu sei que tem. Preciso vê-lo. Se for o caso, nem falo com ele, mas preciso ver se ele está bem. Só isso. – os olhos azuis suplicavam que o amigo não fizesse mais perguntas; não saberia como responder a elas. Necessitava o quanto antes ver o loiro e assegurar-se de que ele estava bem. Apenas isso.

- Está certo. – respondeu o chinês, por fim. Parecia ter lido os pensamentos do outro, porque em seus olhos verdes estava claro que ele precisava de algo mais como resposta, mas pareceu resignado em se contentar somente com isso, ao menos por agora. Tirou seu celular do bolso do blazer que vestia e ligou para um número – Alô, Camus? Aqui é o Shiryu. – mantinha os olhos verdes e firmes na pessoa de Ikki, que estava à sua frente, rígido, tenso – Estou ligando para saber se Hyoga está no hotel com vocês. Não? Então ele deve estar no apartamento dele. Obrigado. – desligou o aparelho e olhou para o amigo, que já se sentava no banco do passageiro. Rápido, colocou o carro em movimento e logo estavam a caminho do prédio do loiro.

* * *

- Quem era?

- Shiryu.

- E o que ele queria?

- Saber se Hyoga estava aqui.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Não perguntei.

- Camus, vai continuar desse jeito?

O aquariano não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Estivera frio com o cavaleiro de Escorpião durante todo aquele dia. Mal haviam se falado e o orgulhoso Milo, julgando que nada fizera de errado, não se esforçou em ir atrás para entender o que se passava. Se Camus tinha algum problema, ele que iniciasse a discussão que, sabia bem, era iminente.

- Olha, eu realmente não sei o que te deu, mas para tudo tem um limite. Se está com algum problema comigo, muito bem. Resolveremos isso entre nós dois. Mas se a situação envolve o Hyoga, não acha que deveria deixar seus problemas comigo de lado para nos preocuparmos com o garoto?

- Interessante, Milo. Você não teve o menor interesse em discutir absolutamente nada comigo o dia inteiro. E só agora resolveu se preocupar? Só porque agora o problema parece envolver o Hyoga? – replicou com uma frieza que se fazia sentir em cada uma de suas palavras.

- Não estou entendendo, Camus. E não é o Hyoga o motivo de tudo desde que chegamos? Viemos para o aniversário dele, descobrimos que ele estava com problemas e você até chamou o Isaac para tentar ajudar... e aí, o Shun sofreu esse acidente e estamos aqui desde então para nos assegurar de que o Hyoga vai ficar bem. Então não entendo o que está te dando agora! – respondeu Milo, de forma sincera e talvez um pouco agressiva. Estava já muito além do que sua paciência lhe permitia aguentar.

- Milo, eu não gosto quando se faz de desentendido. – a voz do cavaleiro de Aquário permanecia em um tom inalterado – Ontem, antes de deixar o hospital, você me disse que não era mais capaz de enxergar em mim a pessoa por quem se apaixonou. E isso, para mim, é claramente uma forma de você dizer que não me ama mais. – sentenciou o aquariano.

- Camus, não distorça as coisas. O que eu estava querendo dizer...

- Eu entendi bem o que quis dizer, Milo. E não preciso de explicações quanto a isso. O que, no entanto, eu não aceitei bem e nem pretendo aceitar, é o que disse em relação ao Hyoga.

O escorpiano, que até então estivera sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e uma revista no colo, assumiu uma posição que demonstrava uma tensão maior. Ergueu mais o corpo, sentando-se de forma ereta e franzindo a testa, enquanto jogava a revista sobre o criado-mudo que ficava ao seu lado:

- O que está querendo dizer, Camus? – a voz demonstrava preocupação, receio.

Camus havia se sentado a uma pequena mesa que ficava próxima a uma ampla janela. Olhava para Milo, mas seus olhos nada diziam. Eram frios e distantes:

- Estou dizendo que, depois de pensar muito e de pesar suas atitudes, inclusive a que acabou de tomar, eu me decidi. Está claro que já não há entre nós o que uma vez houve. E tudo bem; eu irei sobreviver. – falou com algum sarcasmo – Mas quanto ao Hyoga, algumas coisas devem ficar claras. Você não irá se intrometer em absolutamente nada que diga respeito a ele. Já tinha pedido isso a você. E agora que nossa relação chega a um fim, faço desse pedido uma exigência. Não quero mais você influenciando o _meu _pupilo. – enfatizou a palavra "meu".

- E eu já disse uma vez que não vou permitir que estrague a vida desse garoto. E não pretendo voltar atrás. – Milo sentia uma mistura de sensações. A afirmação de que estava tudo acabado entre eles o destruía por dentro, mas diante da frieza aparentada pelo outro, o orgulhoso escorpiano não quis demonstrar essa fragilidade. Por isso, preferiu atacar o outro, buscando com algum desespero transformar a dor em ódio.

- Estragar a vida dele? Ora, escute bem o que está falando, Milo. – Camus não modificava seu tom de voz nem a elegante posição em que se via sentado. Tão altivo, tão controlado. Seria impossível perceber que, também dentro daquele homem, que parecia uma estátua de gelo, o coração sangrava dolorosamente. Mas se havia algo que o aquariano sabia como fazer, era ocultar seus sentimentos, enterrando-os de um modo que nem mesmo ele seria capaz de encontrá-los depois – Hyoga está se destruindo por ter dado ouvidos a você. Ele está fraco, débil, mal parece o cavaleiro que conquistou a sagrada armadura de Cisne. Naquela época, estando sob minha tutoria, ele era forte. Ele era um grande homem, que não se deixaria abalar por qualquer coisa. Mas agora, veja em que ele se tornou. E isso é graças a você. – nesse momento, apesar do imenso controle que exercia sobre si mesmo, Camus deixou transparecer alguma revolta. Era apenas difícil definir exatamente contra quem ele direcionava essa revolta.

- Pois eu não me arrependo de nada, Camus. – Milo levantou-se de cama e caminhou a passos firmes até ficar em frente ao outro, que continuava sentado, impassivelmente – Fiz o que julgava certo, o que continuo julgando certo. O garoto é sensível demais para se esconder atrás de uma armadura de gelo como você. Você quis destruir isso nele e eu não permiti. Aliás, vou continuar não permitindo. Como eu disse ontem... não vou deixar que Hyoga fique como você. – nenhum dos dois lados media mais suas palavras e ambos procuravam, em todas as frases que proferiam, magoar o outro.

- Que ele não fique como eu? – Camus esboçou um sorriso mínimo, irônico – Ele tem mais de mim que de você, Milo. Eu o criei e não importa o que faça ou diga, minha influência sobre ele sempre será maior que a sua.

- Dane-se a minha ou a sua influência sobre ele! Que droga, Camus! Eu não estou aqui querendo disputar para ver quem manda mais no garoto! Eu quero o melhor para ele! Quero que ele seja feliz! Quero...

- ... Quer ficar com ele para você, Milo? Acha mesmo que essa é a forma de recuperar o garoto que você amava em mim e que diz não existir mais? Só porque consegue vislumbrar em Hyoga algo que um dia eu fui? – a voz de Camus agora foi assaltada por uma comoção maior, deixando entrever em sua fala uma profunda mágoa.

- O quê? – Milo estreitou os olhos na direção de Camus, confuso – Do que você está falando?

Camus virou o rosto na direção da janela. Estava um pouco embaraçado com o que acabava de falar em voz alta. Apesar de estar com essas ideias rodeando-lhe a cabeça desde que Isaac lhe fizera questionar certas coisas, pronunciar esses pensamentos em voz alta permitiu-lhe perceber o quanto aquele ciúme que começava a sentir era infantil.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Milo passava a mão nervosamente pelos seus longos e ondulados cabelos – Camus, como pôde pensar que... – bufou – Olha, quer saber? Eu amo o Hyoga, sim. Amo aquele garoto porque ele é uma parte sua! Porque você o ama, então eu aprendi a amá-lo. E amei o garoto com mais intensidade ao descobri-lo tão parecido com você em vários aspectos. Mas que droga, Camus... – passou a mão pelo rosto, com a voz frustrada – O que eu disse ontem... eu estava querendo te lembrar que um dia você já foi um garoto mais feliz, menos rígido com a vida e com as pessoas que o rodeiam. Eu não disse aquilo querendo te ameaçar; eu disse como quem tenta alertar. Realmente não quero que Hyoga mude, porque se isso acontecer, vou sentir que falhei... e pela segunda vez. Porque, de alguma forma, eu deixei que você ficasse assim. – percebeu que Camus talvez fosse dizer algo, e adiantou-se – Não me venha dizer que é feliz, assim. Os nossos melhores momentos sempre foram quando você deixou de lado essa pessoa fria e seca. Pensei que estivéssemos progredindo, mas nos últimos dias, eu vi ressurgir com tanta força o Camus que pensei que tínhamos deixado para trás... – Milo falava com a voz fraca, frágil - ... e isso... isso me fez ver que eu falhei com você...

Camus tinha mesmo algo a dizer, mas o que quer que fosse, ficou entalado em sua garganta. A imagem de Milo, tão vulnerável e tão sincera ao dizer, com aquela dolorosa expressão em seu rosto, que sentia muito por ter falhado com o aquariano, impediram o cavaleiro da 11ª casa zodiacal a dizer qualquer coisa.

Os dois dourados permaneceram nesse pesado silêncio até que, de repente, ambos abriram muito os olhos e, sem que precisassem dizer ao outro o porquê de sua preocupação, seguiram para a porta do quarto, apressados e com o coração ainda mais aflito.

* * *

- Ikki, você... Você sentiu isso? – perguntou Shiryu, que havia precisado até mesmo segurar o volante com mais força, diante da terrível sensação que o acometera nesse instante.

O cavaleiro de Fênix não respondeu. Estavam quase chegando ao prédio de Hyoga, mas havia alguns carros que, devido à chuva que tinha acabado de começar, formavam um mini-engarrafamento. Sem paciência e tomado por uma crescente angústia, o moreno abriu a porta do carro e desceu ali mesmo, disposto a percorrer o restante do caminho a pé. Essa atitude, para o Dragão, era uma resposta afirmativa para a pergunta que fizera.

Ikki também sentira o que Shiryu acabara de perceber. Mas a verdade é que muito antes, lá na mansão, já tinha sentido algo. Mas parecera uma coisa à toa, quis acreditar que não era nada sério, apesar de ter feito questão de irem lá para checar se estava tudo bem. E agora, essa nova e temível sensação... Isso só vinha confirmar seus piores pensamentos. Por isso, correu o quanto pôde, debaixo da chuva que ia se tornando mais pesada, até o prédio do Hyoga. Não estava longe, mas aquela curta distância pareceu-lhe comprida demais. Alguns carros buzinaram pelo modo como corria entre eles, mas não ouvia nada. Seu coração batia aceleradamente e era como se ouvisse apenas essas batidas incessantes, e cada vez mais rápidas, em seu peito. Quando finalmente chegou à entrada do prédio, o porteiro insistiu que teria de interfonar para o apartamento do russo, mas Ikki não queria esperar e era visível que ninguém seria capaz de segurá-lo naquele momento. Deixando o pobre porteiro com o fone na mão, que se viu desesperado por não conseguir impedir esse homem de entrar, Ikki abriu caminho e subiu as escadas com pressa.

Chegando em frente ao apartamento de Hyoga, bateu na porta com força. Bateu, tocou a campainha e gritou o nome do loiro uma vez. Não se demorou muito nessas tentativas. Não estava disposto a perder mais tempo. Arrombou a porta com violência, deixando o porteiro, que o seguira até ali, perplexo. O velho homem falava algumas coisas, reclamava e ameaçava, mas Ikki sequer o ouvia. Seus olhos azuis apenas percorriam o local com rapidez. Não encontrando o loiro na sala, rumou com pressa para o quarto. Caminhou a passos largos pelo corredor de paredes cor de creme e, ao final deste, viu a porta do quarto principal apenas encostada. Em um gesto cheio de ansiedade, abriu-a de supetão, de uma vez, escancarando-a de modo que a visão de todo o quarto lhe inundasse a vista de uma única vez.

E o que viu o fez sentir que perdia o chão sob seus pés.

Não queria acreditar.

Não podia ser.

Não de novo.

Correu para a cama tão rápido que o porteiro nem foi capaz de se dar conta desse gesto. Assombrado com o que via, o velho homem tratou de deixar o local com pressa, retirando um celular do bolso e chamando uma ambulância, enquanto ia ver se encontrava ajuda lá fora.

- Hyoga...? – Ikki estava sobre a cama, tentando tomar Hyoga em seus braços, com o máximo de cuidado. O russo parecia tão frágil, tão desprotegido... Delicadamente, envolveu-o em seus braços, com medo de machucá-lo – Hyoga, está me ouvindo? – falava com a voz em um tom baixo e suave, como se qualquer gesto mais brusco pudesse piorar a situação em que o loiro estava. Desacordado sobre a cama, o loiro via-se extremamente pálido e seu corpo anunciava que a vida ia abandonando-o com rapidez. Todo ele estava frio como mármore e até seus cabelos dourados pareciam ter perdido o brilho. Ikki segurava o corpo desfalecido com um braço, sacudindo-o de leve, enquanto a outra mão retirava a franja loira dos olhos cerrados – Hyoga, acorda. Por favor... – os olhos quebravam em lágrimas que irrompiam em grande quantidade.

E então, um breve movimento daquele corpo fez Ikki sobressaltar-se. Sim, ele ainda estava ali! E não iria deixá-lo partir, não dessa vez:

- Hyoga! Hyoga, está me ouvindo? Aguente firme, o socorro já está chegando! Você está me ouvindo? Por favor, diga que está me ouvindo... – a voz era tão fraca que falhava a toda hora. Desesperado, impotente, mergulhou o rosto molhado de lágrimas nas madeixas loiras.

- Ikki... – a voz quase sumida soou como música para os ouvidos do moreno. O Fênix rapidamente afastou o rosto daquele recôndito e olhou para Hyoga, bebendo daquela imagem como se disso dependesse sua própria existência. Os olhos azuis claros, que sempre tiveram aquele maravilhoso brilho, estavam opacos. O corpo fraco do russo impedia que ele abrisse os olhos mais que apenas um pouco. E assim, com os olhos parcialmente abertos, o loiro sorriu:

- Já estou sonhando... – falou, em um último suspiro. Então, os olhos claros voltaram a se fechar. E o moreno entendeu que agora se fechavam para sempre, pois o cosmo do Cisne, que até o momento, sentira que ia se despedindo de todos que amava, agora desaparecia de vez. Percebendo isso, a respiração do moreno tornou-se descontrolada, enquanto os olhos escuros continuavam fixos no corpo inerte de Hyoga, como se ainda processassem o que acabava de acontecer. Ficou uns fragmentos de segundo assim, até que seu corpo pareceu entender o que seu cérebro lhe dizia. Foi então que soltou um grito grave, doloroso, machucado, abraçando o corpo já sem vida de Hyoga com força, com desespero, com angústia, derramando lágrimas que achava não possuir mais, sentindo uma dor que julgara não ser mais capaz de abarcar. Chorava chamando por Hyoga, chamando em vão, enquanto em seu abraço tentava de todas as formas envolvê-lo, como se dessa forma pudesse ainda mantê-lo consigo, apesar de sentir claramente que ele já tinha partido.

Foi diante dessa imagem que Shiryu se viu quando finalmente chegou ao apartamento de Hyoga. Entrou no quarto e encontrou Ikki agarrado ao corpo de Hyoga, chorando dolorosamente, chamando pelo loiro, pedindo que voltasse para ele. O Dragão engoliu em seco; não conseguia entender o que acontecera. Hyoga deveria estar a salvo, no entanto... havia... morrido? Sentira claramente quando o cosmo do Cisne começara a se despedir e quando desaparecera em absoluto. Agora, não conseguia raciocinar. Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a deslizar também pela sua face.

Repentinamente, irromperam no quarto os dois dourados. Camus e Milo pararam abruptamente ao compreender o que acontecia. Shiryu apenas olhou para o lado e viu os dois, mas não disse nada. Estava abalado demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Milo ficou assombrado diante do que via. Mal conseguiu respirar e instintivamente levou sua mão à do cavaleiro de Aquário, em um gesto que buscava dar e receber apoio do outro, mas mal sua mão tocou na de Camus, o aquariano soltou-a e deu dois passos à frente, exasperado:

- O que você fez? O que você fez com ele, Fênix? – perguntou com os olhos, que começavam a derramar lágrimas, presos à figura do loiro.

- Camus, o que está dizendo? – Milo adiantou-se até onde estava o aquariano, colocando sua mão forte sobre o braço do outro, que continuava com um olhar cheio de angústia, como era raro de se ver em Camus, ainda fixo em Hyoga – É claro que Ikki não fez nada com Hyoga; ele nunca faria isso e...

- O que é isso na mão dele? – Camus, mais uma vez, parecia não dar ouvidos a Milo e soltou-se do agarre em seu braço, aproximando-se de vez daquela cama, em que Ikki, parecendo alheio a tudo que ocorria a seu redor, continuava agarrado ao corpo de Hyoga, como se não pudesse largá-lo, como se o ato de abandonar aquele corpo já sem vida representasse sua própria morte. Chorava ainda, mas agora era um choro mudo, e sem tantas lágrimas; mas nem por isso, menos dolorido. Seus olhos, apagados, dirigiam-se apenas ao russo, ignorando solenemente todos os outros presentes naquele quarto.

Milo, entretanto, ouvia a tudo que Camus dizia, e especialmente, como ele dizia. O mestre de Hyoga ignorava-o, como se a única pessoa que sofresse a perda do cavaleiro de Cisne fosse o aquariano – Camus, você está me ouvindo? – viu o homem de longos e lisos cabelos azulados pegar com brusquidão a mão de Hyoga e apenas diante desse ato, Ikki pareceu despertar para o que se passava, erguendo os olhos e encontrando um nervoso Camus diante de si – Camus, o que está fazendo? – Milo continuava tentando se fazer ouvir pelo outro, em vão, enquanto o mestre de Hyoga descobria um frasco de comprimidos na mão do jovem loiro. O cavaleiro de Aquário arregalou os olhos diante disso – Camus, dá pra me responder? O que está acontecendo? – Milo impacientava-se enquanto Ikki baixava o rosto, fechando os olhos tristemente, voltando a derramar mais umas poucas lágrimas. Shiryu, que acompanhava tudo aquilo, aproximou-se mais para tentar entender o que Camus havia encontrado.

- Ele se matou. Ele se matou tomando isso. – observava o frasco vazio com frieza. A voz, que até então expressava a dor e a comoção de encontrar seu pupilo naquele estado, era agora substituída por um tom que se aproximava da decepção – Ele se matou, covardemente. – jogou o frasco vazio no chão, com violência.

Shiryu abaixou-se para pegar o frasco que rolava pelo chão do quarto. Examinou o rótulo e viu que eram pílulas para dormir. Havia prescrição médica e, pelo visto, já havia mais de dois meses que vinha tomando esses comprimidos. Coincidia com o período da depressão do russo.

- Espero que estejam satisfeitos. Vejam no que o transformaram. – Olhou para Ikki e depois para Milo – Transformaram o meu pupilo em um covarde! Em um fraco! – bradou contra os dois – O Hyoga que eu criei jamais seria capaz de algo assim! Jamais entregaria a própria vida de forma tão vergonhosa, tão egoísta, tão... tão... – lágrimas voltavam a correr pelos olhos de Camus. Lágrimas de raiva.

- HYOGA! – uma voz vinda da porta do quarto chamou a atenção de todos, interrompendo o que Camus dizia – Céus, Hyoga, o que você fez? – Isaac correu até a cama, pulando sobre ela e já estendendo os braços para abraçar o russo.

- NÃO SE APROXIME DELE! – a voz de Ikki era imperiosa e o olhar do moreno parecia um aviso de morte para o finlandês, caso ele se aproximasse mais.

Isaac viu Ikki trazer o corpo do loiro para si, com certa possessividade. Estreitou os olhos na direção do outro, devolvendo a ameaça – Largue-o, Fênix. Você já fez muito mal a ele! – disse, demonstrando em sua voz que não tinha medo dele.

- EU? – fogo voltou a queimar naqueles olhos azuis. Mas não era o fogo da vida, que Hyoga fora responsável por dar a ele. Era o fogo da morte, que luzira naqueles olhos, pela primeira vez, quando o cavaleiro de Fênix abandonou a ilha da Rainha da Morte – EU FIZ MAL A ELE? – a voz vinha carregada de um ódio tão profundo que o ambiente do quarto ficou pesado, carregado – SEU DESGRAÇADO, COMO TEM CORAGEM DE DIZER ISSO? – abraçava Hyoga como se o protegesse de Isaac – SUMA DAQUI AGORA; É O MÍNIMO QUE PODE FAZER POR ELE!

- Você não devia falar assim comigo, Fênix! – Isaac mantinha um tom de voz entre agressivo e ameaçador. E seu olhar não fugia dos olhos incandescentes de Ikki.

- EU NÃO TENHO MAIS O QUE TEMER! NÃO ENTENDE? EU JÁ PERDI TUDO! TUDO...! – a voz se quebrou nessa última palavra e então, como se todo o mundo desaparecesse naquele momento para ele, o moreno dirigiu novamente um olhar carinhoso e triste para Hyoga, que jazia em seus braços trêmulos – Eu já perdi tudo... Eu perdi tudo... de novo... – fez uma carícia no rosto branco – Me perdoa, meu amor... – uma lágrima desprendeu-se de seus olhos e pousou sobre a face fria e pálida - ... Eu não consegui... não pude salvar você... – o rosto moreno estava tão próximo do loiro, o qual parecia apenas adormecido, que seu impulso foi mais forte do que pôde controlar. Acabou com o espaço mínimo que ainda separava seus rostos e deitou um beijo cheio de dor naqueles lábios tão frios, com sua boca trêmula, sentindo ali apenas o gosto salgado de suas próprias lágrimas. Era a prova final de que Hyoga já não estava mais lá. Não conseguiu sentir o gosto do beijo do loiro e, sem desprender seus lábios do outro, cuja boca permanecia imóvel, voltou a chorar mais lágrimas que ardiam em seus olhos, apoiando sua testa na do jovem russo.

- Afaste-se dele! – gritou Isaac, tomado pelo ciúme – Esqueceu que você não pode? Esqueceu que...

- Cale-se, senhor Isaac. Já falou demais. – disse uma voz que, no mesmo instante, chamou soberanamente a atenção de Ikki para si.

Shiryu reconheceu de imediato o homem de cabelos prateados e não soube que dizer. O que significava a aparição dele ali? A morte de Hyoga era o fim do trato... não era? Então, o que o Destino iria querer ali, agora? Porque, de uma coisa, o Dragão tinha certeza. O homem de olhos de prata não se daria ao trabalho de aparecer ali apenas para dizer o óbvio.

Os dois dourados, por sua vez, estavam acompanhando a tudo como meros espectadores. Milo sabia do sentimento de Hyoga por Ikki, uma vez que o próprio Cisne lhe confidenciara tudo isso. Mas via agora a intensidade dos sentimentos do cavaleiro de Fênix, e estava tocado pela força de um amor que parecia ter sido abreviado cruelmente.

Camus, por sua vez, estava atônito. Tinha compreendido que Hyoga guardava sentimentos por Ikki, imaginava que ele pudesse ser correspondido, mas sempre achara que esse tipo de amor seria nocivo. Contudo, diante do que presenciara, ficara sem razão, sem voz, sem ação. O sentimento de Ikki parecia tão forte que algo começou a surgir em seu peito, oprimindo seu coração. Ainda não havia se dado conta, mas logo perceberia. Eram o remorso e o arrependimento que começavam a despontar.

Os cavaleiros de ouro, entretanto, começaram a entender que havia mais do que imaginavam quando Ikki e Isaac passaram a travar uma estranha conversa que culminou com a aparição de um homem de cabelos prateados, que vinha vestindo um elegante sobretudo preto.

- O que você quer? Por que veio aqui? – indagou Ikki, com a voz fria, passando toda sua fúria pelo olhar.

- O que vim fazer aqui? Mas que pergunta descabida, senhor Ikki. – replicou o homem de cabelos de prata, com um sorriso sarcástico, mantendo-se em pé, a alguma distância da cama, com os braços cruzados atrás – Se todos vocês vieram aqui porque foram capazes de sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro de Cisne dissipar-se até desaparecer inteiramente, como eu poderia não perceber esse evento? – deu alguns passos para se aproximar mais da cama, observando atentamente o corpo de Hyoga, que continuava nos braços de Ikki. O moreno fulminava o Destino com seus olhos, de forma ameaçadora.

- Pois já viu o resultado do seu jogo. Agora desapareça e nos deixe em paz. – falou de uma vez, desejando que aquele homem sumisse de modo que nunca mais precisasse tornar a vê-lo.

- Ah, não. Não posso ir ainda. Não no momento mais divertido. – abriu um amplo sorriso – Fico feliz em ver que temos espectadores. – dirigiu um olhar afetado para Camus e Milo – Faz a minha vitória ser ainda mais saborosa. – falava em um tom que deixava visível sua satisfação.

- Vitória? Como assim? – foi Shiryu quem se pronunciou – Pensei que você queria que seu trato com Ikki perdurasse pelo máximo de tempo possível... assim você poderia se divertir com as consequências de uma situação engendrada por você.

- Ikki lhe explicou tudo muito bem, meu caro Dragão. – o homem falava de modo que o sorriso em seu rosto não diminuía – Mas a verdade é que ele não lhe contou tudo. E ele não lhe contou tudo porque ele também não sabia de tudo... – fez uma pausa dramática.

- Do que eu não sabia? – perguntou Ikki, franzindo o cenho.

- Ah! – levantou o dedo indicador, como quem é subitamente iluminado por uma ideia – Você não sabia da melhor parte, Fênix. Mas eu não podia revelar essa parte antes da hora, porque isso estragaria tudo. Mas agora que eu venci a aposta... já não há mais o que esconder. – deu um sorriso triunfal para o moreno.

- Aposta? Mas do que você está...

- Não, não, senhor Ikki. – interrompeu o Destino – Que falta de modos! Temos aqui convidados que não sabem ainda de que se trata tudo isso. – apontou para Camus e Milo, que estavam perdidos com tudo aquilo – Vamos esclarecer os fatos de forma que todos possam compreender o que passou, está certo? – e, sem esperar resposta, apontou para a porta do quarto – Muito bem, caríssimo... pode aparecer! Não se acanhe; o fato de ter perdido a aposta não deve fazer com que se sinta tão... humilhado. – sorria ironicamente.

Pela porta, entrou um outro homem, que surgiu sabe-se lá de onde. Se fosse realmente humano, teria uma idade aproximada a de Camus. Os longos cabelos vermelhos, muito lisos, vinham soltos, e desciam em cascatas pelas costas. Os olhos eram verdes, em um tom claro, e olhavam friamente para o homem de cabelos prateados. Vestia também um sobretudo; mas este era branco.

- Ei! – Shiryu logo se deu conta – Você... é aquele colega do Hyoga...? – falava apontando para o ruivo. Eram realmente parecidos, com o único detalhe de que Haruo parecia ser bem mais jovem.

- Não. – respondeu a entidade que acabava de entrar e de se posicionar ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados – Não sou quem está pensando. Haruo é apenas... – pareceu refletir por um segundo - ... um representante terreno meu. A semelhança física se deve tão somente a esse fato. Nada mais.

- Representante terreno? Como assim...? – Ikki se via muito confuso e não gostava nada daquilo.

- Muito bem; vamos por partes. – o homem de olhos de prata tomou novamente a dianteira – Creio que o melhor seja começar pelas apresentações. O senhor Ikki, o meu caro Dragão e o meu bravo peão de tabuleiro, Isaac, já estão a par de quem sou. Mas como vocês – olhou para Milo e Camus – não fazem ideia do que se passa, deixem que me apresente. – fez um gesto afetado, bem ao seu gosto, curvando-se para os dois dourados – Eu sou Moros*. Mais conhecido como Destino...

Camus e Milo não puderam ocultar sua surpresa. Ikki, Shiryu e Isaac, por sua vez, não demonstravam mais qualquer impacto diante daquilo. Queriam mesmo saber quem era a outra entidade.

- ... E este aqui é meu irmão. Eros*. Mais conhecido como Amor. – apontou para o ruivo – Somos filhos de Nyx, a noite, e do Caos. Somos deuses primordiais, portanto estamos acima até mesmo de deuses olímpicos, como Zeus ou sua tão querida Athena. E isso porque estamos na origem de tudo. Não pretendo me alongar por demais nessas explicações, até porque vocês possuem uma mente limitada e jamais entenderiam a real grandeza de tudo que somos e representamos...

- Não os subestime, Moros. – interrompeu o ruivo – Você sabe que os humanos estão sempre nos surpreendendo. Em especial estes que temos diante de nós. Eles foram capazes de vencer deuses olímpicos. – disse com calma, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Cale-se, Eros! – bradou o Destino, abandonando aquela posição tão elegante que vinha mantendo até então – Você agora não deve mais me questionar! Eu venci a aposta! – os olhos prateados fulguravam.

Os cavaleiros perceberam que havia alguma situação pendente entre aqueles deuses. E apesar de desejarem fazer inúmeras perguntas, aquelas duas presenças eram tão soberanas que preferiram esperar pelas explicações que, pelo visto, viriam a seguir:

- Como podem perceber, fizemos uma aposta. – o Destino voltou a dirigir-se para os cavaleiros, recompondo-se – Basicamente, essa aposta foi feita porque... desde algum tempo, venho sendo questionado por alguns de meus irmãos. E não apreciei isso. Sempre fui o mais forte, o mais imponente, o mais poderoso. Ora, eu sou Moros, o Destino! Todos os seres deveriam estar submetidos a mim! Todos; e isso incluía até mesmo esses ridículos deuses olímpicos! Entretanto... as coisas começaram a mudar por culpa de vocês, humanos. – essa última frase foi pronunciada por entre os dentes, e vinha carregada de desdém – O Destino era soberano, imutável. Nem os deuses, nem mesmo Zeus ousava questionar-me. Contudo, vejo que os homens se acham maiores que os deuses. Vocês, certamente, pensam assim, considerando que já levantaram a mão contra os deuses por mais de uma vez. Enfim, isso agora não vem ao caso... – fez um gesto com a mão, como quem diz que sequer se importava com as duras batalhas de vida ou morte protagonizadas por esses cavaleiros – O fato é que os homens começaram a questionar seus destinos. Começaram a não mais obedecer o caminho que lhes era traçado. Diziam que, para o destino ser modificado, bastava estar vivo para fazê-lo. Um ultraje! Uma afronta! Os homens não mais respeitavam as leis de Moros e ousaram crer que podiam mais...!

- E eles realmente podiam, Moros. Tanto é que conseguiram... – alfinetou Eros, com um discreto sorriso de canto.

- Eros, pare de me interromper! Estou já cansado de suas intromissões. Fizemos uma aposta e deve honrar sua palavra, parando de me questionar. – os olhos prateados desferiram um brilho ameaçador que foi compreendido pela entidade ruiva.

- Conforme ia dizendo... a humanidade não mais me respeitava. Desobedecia-me e eu não conseguia compreender o porquê. Isso vinha me enlouquecendo; eu sempre trabalhei com uma ciência tão exata, tão lógica... para cada pessoa, havia seu Destino. Diante de seu histórico, de sua história de vida, o homem deveria seguir um destino traçado a partir de seu tipo de conduta. Era assim que eu agia, foi sempre assim que agi. Contudo, sempre houve alguns casos que me fugiam desse controle. Mas eram raras exceções. O problema surgiu de fato quando as exceções pareceram tornar-se regra. Foi quando resolvi atentar mais diretamente para essa questão, visando a encontrar a causa dessa revolta generalizada contra o Destino que lhes era imposto. E, ao fazer isso, descobri que meu próprio irmão é quem lhes dava força para me combater. – olhou zangado para Eros, que nada mais dizia.

- Eros, o Amor, usava a força avassaladora da paixão para dar ao homem coragem de combater o seu Destino. Descobri que o combustível para tanta energia, capaz até mesmo de ameaçar aos seus deuses, era o amor. O ser humano é movido por paixões e eu me refiro aqui a todo tipo de amor. Amor de um homem por uma mulher; amor pelo conhecimento, amor pelos entes queridos, amor por uma causa... há diversos tipos de amor. – disse em um tom quase derrotado – Era injusto comigo. Todo esse amor fez do homem um ser intensamente apaixonado pela vida e tudo piorou quando o ser humano quis tomar as rédeas da situação, relegando-me, a mim, ao Destino, a um segundo plano! Um absurdo! Comecei a virar motivo de piada entre meus irmãos e o único que ainda me obedecia e respeitava era o mais novo de nós, Chronos, ou como vocês o conhecem, o Tempo. Talvez por ele estar muito ligado a mim, por ter sempre me acompanhado, por ter visto quão poderoso eu havia sido outrora, ele ainda se submetia ao meu poder. Porém... – precisou respirar fundo. Jogou os cabelos prateados para trás dos ombros e prosseguiu - ...Comecei a correr o risco de perder também o apoio de Chronos. Pelas minhas costas, mais uma vez, meu irmão Eros buscava apunhalar-me! – olhou ferinamente para o ruivo, que permanecia com um semblante inabalável – Eros começou a levar Chronos para seu lado, mostrando que o Amor e o Tempo poderiam trabalhar muito bem juntos! E Chronos se deixou levar, apesar de ainda se manter a meu lado. Contudo, se Eros já era forte antes, com a força do Tempo, estava fazendo do homem um ser quase indestrutível! Um homem apaixonado, e com o tempo a seu lado, jamais poderia temer seu destino! Esse foi o golpe final para me destruir! Para me subjugar! Para me humilhar! Foi então que decidi que era hora de me reerguer! Era hora de mostrar que eu ainda possuía algumas cartas na manga.

A entidade ruiva colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu sobretudo branco nesse momento e então levou um olhar que parecia triste para Ikki. O Destino, por sua vez, envolvido demais em seu discurso, sequer percebeu e continuou:

- Eros é orgulhoso; eu o conheço bem. Ele estava maravilhado com a atenção que repentinamente era toda dada a ele. Atenção que antes pertencia a MIM! Mas por ser orgulhoso, era fraco. Eu sabia bem que ele não suportaria que eu colocasse em jogo seu poder contra o meu. Sabia que, se eu apostasse ser mais poderoso que ele, o Amor cairia nessa tão fácil armadilha. Foi o que fiz: apostamos que, se eu fosse capaz de destruir um amor tão forte quanto o próprio Eros, isso significaria que eu era superior a ele. – sorriu cheio de contentamento – Entendem o que isso quer dizer? Se o Destino pode vencer o Amor, então Moros ainda é maior que Eros! – regozijou-se com essas palavras - Por isso, a aposta se fez. Eros poderia escolher o exemplar de amor que bem desejasse, porque eu tinha plena certeza de que poderia destruir qualquer forma de amor que ele quisesse empunhar contra mim.

- Irmão. – interrompeu Eros, com uma voz suave – Eu posso explicar essa parte da aposta?

Moros olhou para a entidade ruiva sem entender. Mas depois pensou que havia vencido a aposta, que Eros estava humilhado, e que isso talvez fosse a única coisa que lhe restasse. Talvez o fraco de seu irmão quisesse justificar sua derrota para não parecer tão mal diante de seus preciosos humanos. Resolveu aceder – Vá em frente. – disse com autoridade.

- Há tantas formas de amor... – começou a falar o ruivo, aproximando-se da cama, e com os olhos fixos em Hyoga – Eu sabia que deveria escolher bem e que, apesar de todo amor ter uma grande força em potencial, eu precisava escolher aquele amor que me daria a vitória soberana, para que não restasse ao meu irmão qualquer dúvida sobre quem seria o vencedor dessa aposta. Por isso, escolhi esses dois. – ergueu o braço direito e apontou para Ikki, que continuava com Hyoga em seus braços. Nem por um instante sequer, abandonara o loiro – O amor deles havia me comovido. A mim; que já presenciei tantas histórias de amor...! – sorriu para Ikki – Foi um amor tão sofrido, tão cheio de altos e baixos, tão difícil e, ao mesmo tempo, tão certo... Era um amor que lutava também contra outros tipos de amor; o amor de irmão, o amor de amigo... e ainda assim, resistia. Ora; para mim, apenas o amor seria páreo para o amor. E, se mesmo indo contra os sentimentos afetivos tão fortes que esses dois nutriam por aquele rapaz, o Andrômeda, essa história se desenrolou... se mesmo assim, o amor entre eles prevaleceu... é porque esse seria o amor que resistiria à toda prova. Assim pensei, por isso os escolhi. Vocês representariam o Amor nessa batalha contra o Destino.

- Esperem um pouco! Estão me dizendo que armaram tudo isso? Que por conta da aposta de vocês, Hyoga está morto? – precipitou-se Milo, que achava já ter ficado calado por tempo demais.

- Não, meu caro Milo. Não fomos os causadores da morte de Hyoga. Bom, ao menos, não nessa realidade. – explicou a entidade ruiva. E antes que dissesse mais qualquer coisa, o homem de cabelos de prata voltou a falar:

- Está bem, Eros. Já se explicou. Que bonito da sua parte acreditar tanto no amor deles e tudo o mais. Mas agora, pode deixar que eu sigo com a história. Já que o final dela tanto me agrada, deixe que eu conte o que sucedeu. – sorria abertamente – Meu caro Escorpião, permita que esclareça as coisas para você. Estamos vivendo uma nova realidade. Sabe, tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos três dias já havia ocorrido antes. Quero dizer... de uma forma bastante distinta, mas já tinha acontecido. – vendo que os cavaleiros de ouro pareciam não compreender, emendou – Em nossa aposta, Eros teve o direito de escolher quem quisesse para representar o amor na Terra. Quanto a mim, eu teria o direito de interferir diretamente nessa história. Poderia usar de todos os meus poderes, e isso incluía a ajuda de Chronos, para destruir o amor escolhido por Eros. Não precisei fazer muito. Usei de minha inteligência para manipular os fatos em meu favor. Assim, na primeira vez em que essa suposta realidade aconteceu, Hyoga morreu devido a um acidente de carro. Ele e Ikki haviam vivido uma belíssima história de amor, que infelizmente terminou de forma tão... trágica. Mas Eros sempre dizia que as mais belas histórias de amor eram as trágicas... – deu de ombros – Enfim, quem se importa? O fato é que ele ter escolhido o amor deles dois facilitou as coisas para mim. Meu irmão devia estar achando que eu tentaria destruir o amor de vocês, senhor Ikki, apenas buscando convencê-lo de que o sentimento que nutriu por Hyoga, enquanto vivo, não fosse tão forte assim...

- Espere um pouco. – pronunciou-se Shiryu – Vocês fizeram a aposta após a morte de Hyoga? Mas se Hyoga já estava morto, como você poderia destruir o amor deles?

- Aí é que está, Dragão. O amor não morre apenas porque uma das partes morreu. Muitas vezes, esse amor fica ainda mais forte. – respondeu Eros.

- Exato! – cortou o Destino – E você realmente achava que eu cairia numa armadilha tão óbvia, meu irmão? – o homem de olhos de prata ria divertido para o ruivo – Achava mesmo que eu tentaria destruir um amor que acabava de se imortalizar com a morte do jovem Cisne? Você realmente me acreditava tão ingênuo a esse ponto? Pelo visto, sim... e esse foi seu erro. Não devia ter me subjugado.

- E como pensava em acabar com esse amor, então? – questionou Milo, tentando assimilar tudo que ouvia.

- O amor acaba quando uma das partes deixa de amar. – tornou a responder Eros, o que não incomodava tanto ao Destino, já que essa não era sua área.

- Se uma das partes morre, ela não deixa automaticamente de amar? – continuou a perguntar o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Não. O corpo físico morre, mas não seu espírito. Mesmo quando uma pessoa morre fisicamente, ela pode perfeitamente continuar amando, e esse sentimento é tão forte que pode ser sentido por ambas as partes, ligando-as mesmo após a morte, mesmo separadas por planos de existência distintos. – o ruivo continuava a explicar, serenamente – Contudo, quando uma das partes deixa de amar, o amor deixa de existir, de fato... – percebeu o semblante confuso no rosto dos cavaleiros – Compreendam: existem vários tipos de amor. Há o amor de mãe e filho, amor de amigo, amor entre parentes, amor a uma causa por que se luta... E, nesse caso em especial, em se tratando do amor que seus amigos sentiam um pelo outro... Bem, nesse caso, o amor necessita de duas partes para existir. Ele tem de ser recíproco para ser pleno, do contrário, ele se encaixaria em uma outra categoria de amor. Mas não vem ao caso especificar a vocês os quantos tipos de amor existem e quais são eles. Melhor que elencá-los aqui é dizer a vocês que o amor que eu elegi para representar todos os outros é o que necessita de reciprocidade para existir. E Moros sabe que, para cada forma de amor, há um modo específico de destruí-lo. No caso em questão, seria destruindo, pelo menos, o amor de uma das partes.

- E como se faz isso? – perguntou Shiryu, por fim. Camus não dizia nada, parecia em um estado absorto, como se ainda quisesse se recusar a aceitar que tudo aquilo era real. E Ikki... ouvia a tudo, mas era impossível definir o que se passava em seu interior naquele momento.

O ruivo olhou para o homem de cabelos prateados, como se perguntasse com seus olhos verdes se poderia continuar com a explanação. Os olhos prateados assentiram e Eros prosseguiu:

- Podemos perceber que o amor de uma das partes foi destruído quando essa parte deixa de lutar por esse sentimento. Quando ela deixa de lutar, deixa de amar. Isso representa o fim do amor. Afinal, uma palavra que não combina com Amor, sendo praticamente antagônica a ela, é resignação...

- Isso mesmo. – o Destino voltava a chamar a atenção para si – E, como eu disse... meu pobre irmão me julgava tão ingênuo a ponto de achar que minha estratégia seria a de convencer o senhor Ikki de que seu amor não fora tão valioso. Eros acreditava que eu procuraria induzi-lo a crer que seu sentimento apenas traria dor e que seria melhor esquecer seu amor por Hyoga, resignando-se a viver sem amar uma lembrança que só traria sofrimento a sua vida. Só que eu nunca conseguiria convencê-lo disso! Porque, mesmo após a morte do Cisne, o Fênix ainda o amava. E ele provavelmente lutaria até o fim de sua vida para que a chama desse amor permanecesse acesa. Mesmo que ele encontrasse um outro alguém que talvez também pudesse amar... a chama do amor por Hyoga nunca se extinguiria. Essa é uma luta que ele jamais abandonaria. E o Cisne, em espírito, também manteria essa chama acesa até que pudessem se reencontrar. Ora, não sou estúpido. Eu sabia que, se quisesse vencer essa aposta, teria de usar uma outra estratégia, bem mais inteligente. Felizmente, inteligência é o que não me falta.

- Foi por isso que...

- Sim, meu caro Dragão. Foi por isso que tive a mirabolante ideia de propor um trato ao senhor Ikki. – voltou um olhar cruel para Ikki, que olhava, mas era difícil dizer se ele via algo, de tão vazio que se faziam aqueles olhos – Eu surgi para o Fênix no cemitério, depois que todos foram embora, após o enterro do rapaz russo. Aproveitei-me da vulnerabilidade dele e prometi-lhe a chance de refazer sua história. Dei a ele a oportunidade de salvar Hyoga da morte certa, de impedir que ele morresse naquele acidente... em troca de uma coisa que, para mim, seria crucial para minha vitória. Ele teria de abrir mão de seu amor. Eu usaria o poder de Chronos para fazer o tempo voltar e dar ao senhor Ikki a chance de salvar a vida de Hyoga, mas ele teria de me prometer que não se aproximaria do Cisne.

- Você fez isso porque se Ikki se negasse a amar Hyoga, Hyoga terminaria por deixar de amá-lo... terminaria desistindo... e assim você venceria a aposta! – os olhos verdes do Dragão abriram-se mais frente a essa descoberta.

- Sim, exatamente. Mas eu não podia dizer isso ao senhor Ikki. Era parte da aposta não revelá-la a ninguém. Portanto, contei a ele que estava enfadado, que queria uma diversão, que buscava meios de me divertir à custa dos homens que, cada vez mais senhores de seus destinos, me faziam sentir... desnecessário.

- E isso não era, de certa forma... verdade? – perguntou Milo.

- Era. – respondeu secamente – Mas já não é mais. Porque eu venci a aposta. E sabem como? Sua conclusão foi sábia, Shiryu. Entretanto, eu tinha pressa. Havia um prazo dentro dessa aposta. O prazo de um ano, que foi o período em que, na outra realidade, o amor desses dois floresceu. Pensam que é muito tempo? Como se enganam! Apesar de o prazo oficial ser de um ano, eu sabia que dispunha de bem menos que isso, se realmente quisesse alcançar meus intentos. Se não conseguisse dissuadir Hyoga desse amor no começo desse prazo, não teria sucesso. Apesar de ainda se submeter a mim, Chronos também continuava sua parceria com Eros. Desconhecendo nossa aposta, ele continuava trabalhando com nós dois. E Tempo e Amor formam uma parceria deveras forte. Por isso, se não conseguisse fazer com que Hyoga desistisse desse amor nos primeiros meses, não conseguiria fazê-lo ao cabo de um ano. Por isso, me foi dada a possibilidade de usar um ser humano como minha peça de tabuleiro. Nada mais justo. Já que o Amor os influenciava diretamente, eu merecia um ser humano a minha mercê nesse jogo. Escolhi você, meu caro Isaac, porque servia bem aos meus propósitos. Ikki iria se recusar a aceitar o amor de Hyoga, e isso era crucial para meus planos darem certo. Mas para que eles se concretizassem mais rápido, nada melhor que enfraquecer Hyoga. Isso faria com que as certezas dele se tornassem fracas... iria deixá-lo mais confuso... mais propenso a desistir de lutar. E a pessoa que faria todo esse mal a ele era você. Você; a pessoa responsável pela depressão em que ele se encontrava, responsável pelo aumento do fardo que ele sempre carregou por se julgar indigno de ser feliz. – o Destino sorriu maldoso – Enquanto Ikki era o responsável por aliviar esse fardo e deixar o jovem russo mais tranquilo e feliz, você representava exatamente o contrário, meu rapaz. – viu como nas feições de Isaac desenhou-se rápido a expressão de desespero que tomava conta do finlandês, por se ver usado de forma tão vil, para prejudicar quem tanto amava – E, nessa realidade em que as coisas aconteceram como eu desejava... Ikki não pôde ser o bálsamo que trazia conforto e alento ao Cisne. E você, meu peão de tabuleiro... Você catalisou a dor que já havia nele. Ponto para mim! – o sorriso estampado na face do Destino era vitorioso.

- VOCÊ ME ENGANOU! – explodiu Isaac – Você disse que Hyoga havia morrido na outra realidade por culpa do Ikki! Você me disse que se eu permitisse que eles ficassem juntos aqui, Hyoga terminaria morrendo novamente! Você me disse que ele morreu porque Ikki o magoou! Você... seu desgraçado... você me usou para matar o Hyoga aqui! – o ex-marina falava com lágrimas arrebentando furiosamente de seu olhar cheio de ódio e dor.

- Eu não menti. O que falei era verdade. Ikki e Hyoga se desentenderam, o rapaz russo ficou imensamente magoado e isso o levou a morrer naquele acidente. – replicou o homem de cabelos de prata, cinicamente.

- E... da mesma forma que você pôde contar com Isaac, seu irmão Eros tinha o apoio de Haruo? – quis saber Shiryu.

- Não. – Eros tomou a explicação para si, e Moros permitiu – Haruo, como eu disse, é apenas um representante terreno meu. Eventualmente, permitimos que venha à Terra um representante nosso, como forma de conhecer a realidade dos homens mais a fundo. Mas entenda, Dragão... Haruo não é um deus ou uma entidade divina. Ele é humano; mortal como vocês. Ele nem ao menos sabe de minha existência. Mas ele sente, em seu íntimo, que há coisas que ele deve fazer. Não entende como e, na verdade, ele não se preocupa com o porquê. Apenas segue o que manda seu coração. Haruo foi responsável por ajudar muitos casais a se entenderem, famílias a se unirem mais, amigos a se reaproximarem... com sábios conselhos, ele consegue impulsionar grandes homens a alcançarem seus sonhos... Resumindo; ele é minha ligação mais concreta com o mundo terreno. Foi por meio dele que senti e me comovi mais fortemente com sua história, senhor Ikki. Afinal, Haruo trabalha na mesma escola que Hyoga.

- Se Haruo é seu representante aqui na Terra, quem é o representante terreno do Destino? E por que ele não o usou, em vez de Isaac? – perguntou Milo.

- Como eu disse, eventualmente permitimos o surgimento de um representante terreno. Isso não ocorre sempre. Digo; eu gosto de sempre ter um representante meu entre os homens. Mas nem todos os deuses primordiais agem assim. O Destino, por exemplo, passou a nutrir tanta raiva pelos homens que, desde a Grécia Antiga, ele não manda um representante seu à Terra. A última vez em que ele fez isso, foi quando na Terra surgiu Ananke*, a bela mulher que deu à luz as três moiras*, também conhecidas como parcas, que eram as leitoras do oráculo na Antiguidade. Depois disso, meu irmão Moros começou a ter tanto ódio dos homens que não enviou mais representante algum.

- Não havia necessidade. Os homens não me respeitavam adequadamente; porque eu enviaria um representante meu para se misturar a essa corja? – falou o homem, arrumando os cabelos prateados sobre os ombros, altivamente.

- E o que... o que ganhou com tudo isso? O que ganhou com essa aposta? – finalmente, Camus se pronunciava. Sua voz era um misto de vergonha, tristeza, arrependimento, dor...

- Ah, sim! Essa é a melhor parte, senhor Camus. – um alegre sorriso brincava nos lábios do Destino – Se Eros vencesse, as coisas continuariam como estavam, pois isso era do agrado dele. Mas, com a minha vitória... Eros terá de parar de alimentar as paixões dos homens. O Amor continuará existindo, é claro... – falou com algum deboche - Mas sem que ele fique inflamando esse sentimento. Dessa forma, sem paixões avassaladoras servindo de combustível para a humanidade, o ser humano voltará a se comportar como reles mortal que é, deixando de ousar contra os deuses, deixando de zombar do Destino, voltando a respeitar-me e temer-me como deve ser!

- É isso que vai acontecer? O Amor deixará de queimar intensamente no coração dos homens? – uma voz feminina chamou a atenção dos presentes para a porta do quarto, mais uma vez. E lá, perceberam não apenas a presença de Saori, como também a de Seiya e Shun, que se mantinha em pé com algum esforço, apoiado no rapaz de cabelos castanhos – Você me disse que daria tudo certo, Eros. – a voz da deusa era forte e imponente e seu olhar, normalmente doce e gentil, era duro – Você me prometeu que este mundo não sofreria com essa aposta. Disse que se eu me mantivesse à parte, tudo ficaria bem. – a deusa caminhou sem medo na direção da entidade ruiva, enquanto Shun e Seiya continuavam parados à porta do quarto.

- Athena, agora não é o momento para discutirmos isso...

- Como não? – parou em frente a Eros, demonstrando grande revolta em seu belo rosto – Você me disse que, em uma outra realidade, meu cavaleiro de Cisne morreu por uma infelicidade do destino! Mas que, em uma aposta feita com Moros, isso poderia ser consertado! Você me prometeu o que nem eu mais poderia fazer! Prometeu trazer Hyoga de volta para nós! E eu acreditei; mas agora percebo que fomos apenas joguetes em suas mãos! Como pôde colocar tanto em risco? Agora, toda a humanidade pagará pelo capricho de uma aposta? Por uma vaidade de sua parte?

- Sim; é exatamente o que vai acontecer. E agora, cale-se, Athena. Não quero ouvir as reclamações de uma deusa olímpica. – interveio o Destino – O que está feito, está feito. A aposta era válida e eu venci. E não fique me olhando dessa maneira, minha cara... acha que é páreo para mim? Seu pai, Zeus, sempre me teve respeito. Siga o exemplo dele e recolha-se à sua mediocridade! Eu sou o ser supremo agora! O único que poderia competir comigo foi derrotado! – sorriu desdenhosamente para Eros – Portanto, cale-se! Mesmo que meu irmão não lhe tivesse ocultado certas coisas, como o verdadeiro motivo dessa aposta... Pensa mesmo que poderia ter feito algo para nos impedir? Faz-me rir!

- Talvez eu não seja páreo para vocês, mas eu teria tentado... eu teria lutado com todo meu ser para impedir que jogassem com a humanidade como fizeram. – a voz da jovem era triste e cheia de angústia – E mesmo que me diga que não tenho chances... eu já entrei em outras batalhas nas quais também me diziam que eu não teria chances de vencer. E vou repetir o feito dessa vez. Não permitirei que...

Saori interrompeu sua fala quando percebeu que Shun havia adentrado o amplo quarto, abandonando o apoio que Seiya lhe dera até então. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda caminhava vagarosamente na direção da cama e seus olhos esmeraldas estavam presos aos olhos azuis de Ikki, que o encarava sem dizer palavra. Todos permaneceram em silêncio diante disso e Seiya, entrando também no quarto, pôs-se logo ao lado de Shiryu.

- Então, tudo que eu vi naquele sonho... foi real? – indagou Shun, ao se ver próximo da cama, e deixando os olhos do irmão para encontrar a figura de Hyoga, nos braços de Ikki.

- Que sonho? – Ikki franziu a testa, sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Você e Hyoga... em uma cafeteria... depois debaixo da cerejeira...depois no seu apartamento... escondendo tudo de mim. – a voz do mais jovem soava com uma calma desconcertante e seus olhos verdes não abandonavam a imagem do loiro. Parecia que ele queria levantar seu braço e tocar o russo, mas talvez pela fraqueza de seu corpo, talvez por sentir que não devesse, esse gesto nunca se concretizou – E depois... todo o seu esforço em destruir o que Hyoga sentia por você. Eu te vi, irmão... eu te vi naquele deserto frio, chorando por ele... – voltou a levantar os olhos para encontrar o irmão, mas agora era Ikki quem lhe fugia com o olhar – Quando acordei, no hospital, fiquei confuso, não consegui entender, senti-me sufocado com tudo isso. Mas agora as coisas parecem fazer sentido... – suspirou.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? – perguntou Shiryu, olhando para Seiya.

- Tempo o bastante. Ouvimos tudo, creio eu. Pelo menos, o suficiente para que tudo começasse a fazer sentido. – respondeu o cavaleiro de Pégaso – Shun estava muito agitado no hospital depois desse sonho e eu fiquei tentando acalmá-lo, mas depois sentimos algo estranho, como se o cosmo de Hyoga estivesse se despedindo de nós... então tivemos que vir para cá. Eu não queria trazer o Shun, pelo estado em que ele se encontrava, mas se Hyoga estava mesmo se despedindo da vida, como eu poderia me negar a trazê-lo? E aí, quando chegamos, encontramos Saori aqui e foi ela quem nos impediu de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela estava ouvindo a conversa atentamente e fizemos o mesmo.

- E onde você estava, Saori? – Shiryu agora olhava para a deusa.

- Depois que Haruo apareceu no quarto para visitar Shun, eu percebi que havia mais nessa história do que Eros tinha me falado. Por isso, fui atrás dele. Precisava de um local mais privado em que pudesse convocá-lo para conversar. Mas ele não me atendeu. Não respondeu ao meu chamado e só parei de tentar chamá-lo quando também senti o cosmo de Hyoga desaparecendo. Então, vim o mais rápido que pude para cá, tendo a certeza de que me tinham enganado... – respondeu Athena, com a voz cheia de remorso por entender que devia ter feito bem mais para ajudar seus cavaleiros, mesmo sabendo-se impotente em vários aspectos diante de tudo aquilo.

- Shun, eu... sinto muito. – de repente, a voz de Ikki ecoou pelo quarto, calando todos os outros, apesar de esta nem de longe lembrar a imponente voz do poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix – Eu nunca quis prejudicar você... nunca quis roubar de você a pessoa que tanto amava... Eu lutei contra; eu realmente tentei... - a voz fraquejou - ...e Hyoga também; ele também não queria magoá-lo... mas não pudemos, não fomos capazes... Me perdoa, irmão... – o moreno falava sem coragem de levantar os olhos e encontrar o olhar do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Shun fez menção de que diria algo, mas foi interrompido por um movimento do Destino, que demonstrava abertamente estar cansado de toda essa conversa, da qual não era mais o centro das atenções – Digam e façam o que quiserem. Como eu já disse, o que está feito; está feito. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, então me despeço. – curvou-se para os presentes e depois sorriu para Ikki – Muito obrigado por tudo, Fênix. Sem você, nada disso teria sido possível. – falou de forma cruel, como se parte dele desejasse ver uma vez mais a dor estampada no rosto do moreno. Em vez disso, no entanto, viu Ikki olhar com ternura para Hyoga:

- Pelo menos, ele não foi para aquele lugar terrível... E quando minha hora chegar, poderemos nos encontrar novamente... – fez um carinho nos cabelos loiros.

- Ah, não. Não, senhor Ikki... – sorriu o Destino, ao compreender que poderia trazer mais um pouco de dor ao cansado coração do Amamiya mais velho – Vocês não irão se reencontrar. Mas será que não prestou atenção ao que Eros acabou de explicar? Não entendeu ainda o que se passou? – falava em tom de galhofa – Senhor Ikki, eu venci a aposta! Sabe o que isso significa? Que Hyoga deixou de lutar! Aliás, a forma como ele demonstrou isso é bastante evidente... o suicídio é a forma mais clara de demonstrar a desistência. E se ele deixou de lutar, é porque o amor de vocês morreu. Não há mais esse sentimento forte unindo vocês; o que significa que quando você morrer, não haverá esse elo ligando-os para ajudá-lo a encontrar o Cisne na eternidade.

- Eu o encontro. – respondeu Ikki, sem modificar o tom de sua voz.

- Hoje é dia de ouvir incoerências! Primeiro, tenho de ouvir Athena se achando forte o bastante para me ameaçar! Depois, sou obrigado a escutar um reles mortal julgar que poderá encontrar a pessoa que ama após morrer, sendo que o elo que os ligava foi cortado! Está bem; pode sonhar...! – o Destino falava de modo a ridicularizar bastante o sentimento de Ikki.

- Na verdade... – começou a falar a entidade ruiva – É impossível que você encontre Hyoga. Em primeiro lugar, porque o elo entre vocês foi quebrado, já que Hyoga desistiu de lutar por esse amor... e segundo porque o modo como ele escolheu para desistir foi o pior possível. Consideramos que o suicídio é o gesto que mais se afasta do amor, uma vez que a pessoa que o comete deve estar se sentindo em um estado de total ausência de amor, de qualquer tipo ou forma de amor, para cometer esse crime contra si mesmo. Por isso, dizem que o suicídio é um ato egoísta. De fato, para a pessoa agir assim, ela não olhou ao redor, olhou apenas para si própria, sendo incapaz de ver o amor que ainda poderia rodeá-la. E esse ato, tão egoísta, tão ausente de amor, é punido com um terrível castigo...

- Que tipo de castigo? – a pergunta saiu em um fio de voz e Ikki olhava cheio de temor para o ruivo.

- Ah, é verdade! – riu o homem de cabelos prateados – O vale dos suicidas. É para lá que ele foi. – dirigiu seus olhos de prata para Ikki – O vale dos suicidas não é tão terrível quanto aquele lugar que lhe apresentei naquele galpão abandonado, senhor Ikki... Mas definitivamente não é um local agradável para se passar a eternidade. Lá, a pessoa enlouquece e o espírito fraqueja, seus piores temores tomam conta de sua mente e a alma é flagelada com constantes recordações que trarão sofrimento eterno...

- E você diz que isso não é terrível? – Shun manifestou-se, demonstrando uma comoção mais forte do que suportava, e teria caído ao chão se Seiya e Shiryu não corressem a ampará-lo.

- Acredite, Andrômeda... o lugar para onde eu teria mandado o Cisne, caso seu irmão não houvesse sacrificado esse amor, era muito pior que isso. Ademais... no vale dos suicidas, a pessoa perde completamente a consciência de quem é, ou era... Ela se perde no vazio de sua mente, em meio a recordações tristonhas. Talvez a pessoa nem sofra de fato, uma vez que perde noção de quem é e de onde está... Enfim. O fato é que nenhum de vocês irá reencontrar o jovem russo novamente. – voltou a olhar para Ikki – Como eu disse... venci. – sorriu ferinamente.

Ikki, que não parecia se importar o mínimo com as provocações do Destino, olhava agora com profunda amargura para Hyoga. Então, não havia conseguido nem ao menos um destino menos cruel para o loiro? Mesmo depois de tudo isso, Hyoga estava condenando a sofrer eternamente? Quem se importava se esse sofrimento era menor que o da outra ameaça? Ele estaria sofrendo, mesmo que não tivesse plena consciência disso. E nunca mais tornaria a vê-lo para ajudá-lo, para confortá-lo, porque seu Cisne estava no vale dos suicidas...

Súbito, uma fagulha de esperança brilhou naqueles olhos azuis escuros. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, rápido, e levantou o olhar, encontrando seu irmão amparado pelos amigos. Aquela imagem parecia a resposta que buscava. Shun ficaria bem. Ele era forte. Ele tinha amigos.

- Shun. – chamou a atenção do irmão, que se via cansado demais e precisava urgentemente repousar – Vai ficar tudo bem. Me perdoa. Por favor. – a voz de Ikki era forte e segura e sua expressão, quase serena.

- Irmão, pare de me pedir perdão... olha, nós precisamos conversar... eu... acho que eu preciso pedir desculpas por ter...

- Não precisamos conversar, Shun. Eu te amo, sempre vou te amar, está me ouvindo? E Hyoga também te amou muito, como seu amigo. Falo por mim e por ele que desejamos que você seja feliz, porque você nos fez feliz. Nunca pense diferente disso. Se o meu destino, junto ao dele, não foi como desejamos, a culpa foi inteiramente nossa. Pagamos pelos nossos erros. Você nunca fez nada de errado, meu irmão. – e desde que chegara àquele apartamento, foi a primeira vez que sorriu. Um sorriso débil, mas um sorriso – Eu te amo, Shun... e preciso que me perdoe por isso...

Shun havia entendido que o que Ikki dizia, e principalmente pelo modo como dizia, era uma despedida. Teve um péssimo pressentimento e ia falar algo, mas o cavaleiro de Fênix foi mais rápido que qualquer pensamento ou ação do Andrômeda. Sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, ao seu lado, estava um abridor de cartas sobre alguns envelopes que Hyoga devia ter aberto e deixado lá. Muito rápido, Ikki tomou esse abridor em suas mãos e cravou a peça de ferro, tão afiada, em seu peito, enterrando-a fundo em seu coração. Conseguiu ouvir o grito de desespero de seu irmão, e vozes alvoroçadas ao seu redor. Mas logo não ouvia mais nada. Tudo se fazia escuridão e o último movimento de que se recordava foi o de deixar seu corpo cair sobre o de Hyoga, mantendo-se abraçado a ele.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e tentou reconhecer onde estava. Sentia frio, muito frio. Que lugar era aquele? Os olhos azuis escuros precisavam tentar se acostumar com aquela escuridão. Sentia um vazio em seu peito. Parecia que algo lhe escapava. Sacudiu a cabeça; estava quase esquecendo. Sabia que estava prestes a esquecer algo importante. Mas o que estava quase esquecendo? Respirou fundo, buscando acalmar o espírito. E então, uma imagem surgiu nítida em sua mente:

- Hyoga.

Recordou-se. Estava ali por um motivo. De alguma forma, de algum modo... iria salvá-lo. Sequer sabia como, nem se isso era possível. Queria desesperadamente encontrá-lo e tirá-lo daquele lugar. Mas como? E para onde o levaria? Não importava. Uma coisa de cada vez. Estava decidido. Salvaria Hyoga. De algum modo, o salvaria. Só precisava encontrá-lo. Eros e Moros lhe disseram que o elo entre eles estava quebrado, que o amor entre eles não mais poderia existir porque ele precisava ser recíproco. Bufou, enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo para se proteger do frio intenso. Não acreditava que seu amor tinha de ser recíproco. O amor que sentia por Hyoga era tão forte, que por si só poderia servir de elo entre eles. Acreditava nisso com todo seu ser.

Começou a caminhar e sua vista já se acostumava com aquele breu. Parecia estar em uma espécie de pântano. Isso explicava o chão pegajoso pelo qual andava. Não sabia que caminho tomar. E para onde estava indo? Aonde ia? O que estava fazendo mesmo? Que lugar era aquele?

Respirou fundo, mais uma vez. Acalmou sua mente agitada e conseguiu, mais uma vez, ver a imagem de Hyoga. Era para ele que estava indo. E conhecia o caminho. Bastava seguir seu coração e o encontraria. Sabia que o encontraria assim. Não tinha dúvidas.

Andou por algum tempo, sempre respirando profundamente, acalmando a mente que insistia em se agitar, e mantendo o mais nítido possível a imagem de Hyoga para si. Não podia perder de vista o porquê de estar ali. Estava no vale dos suicidas, mas não se permitiria enlouquecer. Não sem antes salvar o seu Cisne.

Finalmente, depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo, avistou um local parcamente iluminado. Recoberto por uma espessa relva, parecia um local abandonado. Ikki caminhou para lá o mais rápido que pôde. O mais rápido que aquele frio intenso lhe permitira. E, aproximando-se mais, aquele lugar pareceu-lhe familiar.

Que lugar era aquele? Ficava repetindo o nome de Hyoga para si mesmo, a todo momento, a fim de não esquecer. A fim de não se perder. E olhava para aquele lugar, a porta meio aberta, parecendo arrombada. Um lugar abandonado. E então, uma lembrança... ele se recordava de algo. Esse lugar fazia parte de sua história. Mas, em sua história, ele não era assim. Era um lugar agradável...

Súbito, o local veio à sua mente! Era a cafeteria!

Abriu a porta devagar, sem dificuldades, já que ela estava caindo aos pedaços. Lá dentro, apesar de haver um facho de luz vindo não sabia de onde, parecia estar ainda mais sombrio que o pântano lá fora. Andava cuidadosamente, pois não enxergava onde pisava. Olhava para os lados, tentando ver, mas era impossível. Por isso, apenas seguia na direção do fraco facho de luz.

Seguiu-o e acabou indo parar em uma mesa, empoeirada como tudo no local, que ficava perto de uma janela, de onde surgia a mínima claridade que dava origem ao facho de luz que o guiara até ali. Fazendo um imenso esforço, lembrou-se. Tinham se sentado àquela mesa. Ali tiveram aquela primeira e significativa conversa. Foi quando tudo começou de fato. Sorriu de leve com a vaga lembrança. Depois olhou pela janela e viu aquele pântano terrível. Sentia que a solidão daquele lugar começava a ferir-lhe os ouvidos. Era como se o silêncio se tornasse um zumbido insuportável. Pôs a mão sobre as orelhas, como se isso pudesse impedir qualquer coisa. Mas o zumbido parecia estar dentro de sua própria mente.

- Faça parar, faça parar! – gritava, implorando não sabia exatamente para quem. Mas aquilo era insuportável. Contudo, repentinamente, o zumbido parou. Os olhos, que estavam fechados, voltaram a se abrir. E seu coração quase parou quando viu que não estava mais só.

- Quem é você?

- Hyoga! – piscou os olhos várias vezes e tomou as mãos do loiro entre as suas. O russo estava sentado à sua frente, segurando um copo sujo de café, com os cabelos sem brilho, sujos daquele pântano. As roupas estavam em farrapos, encardidas. O cavaleiro de Cisne parecia ter regressado de uma batalha, a julgar pelo estado em que se encontrava – Eu te encontrei! Meu amor, eu te encontrei!

O loiro recuou, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava e tirando abruptamente suas mãos daquele agarre:

- Não fale assim comigo! Ninguém pode me chamar assim! Só ele! – falava com os olhos nervosos, dando dois passos para trás.

- De quem... de quem você está falando, Hyoga?

O loiro olhava para os lados, como se buscasse com desespero algo ou alguém:

- Quem é Hyoga?

- Você é Hyoga! Meu amor, me escute, está tudo bem! Eu estou aqui... – Ikki também havia se levantado de sua cadeira e tentava se aproximar do loiro, que continuava recuando.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim! – gritou ele, enquanto recuava até bater de costas na parede recoberta de musgos – Só ele pode me chamar assim!

- Ele quem, Hyoga? – Ikki ia se sentindo desesperado com aquela conversa.

- Ele! – repetiu Hyoga, apertando o copo de café mais forte entre suas mãos – Esse café é para ele... eu estou esperando por ele... ele vai voltar... – olhava fixo para o copo sujo que segurava com força.

Ikki olhava também para aquele copo e tentava entender. Hyoga levantou os olhos e dirigiu um olhar angustiado pela janela da cafeteria abandonada – Ele vai voltar. Tem um mês... tem um mês que ele partiu. Mas ele vai voltar. Vamos viajar. Vamos juntos para a Europa...

Ikki sentiu um aperto no peito. Lembrou-se do que o Destino dissera. As recordações mais dolorosas ficariam assombrando Hyoga eternamente. E via com os próprios olhos que as recordações mais dolorosas do loiro tinham a ver com ele:

**This time, this place,  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know...**

**Este tempo, este lugar**

**Desperdícios , erros**

**Tanto tempo, tão tarde**

**Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?**

**Só mais uma chance, só mais um suspiro**

**Caso reste apenas um**

**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...**

- Me perdoa, meu amor… Eu não devia ter deixado você... – levou suas mão às de Hyoga e percebeu que elas tremiam. Mas o loiro não olhava para si; não tirava os olhos da janela cujo vidro estava parcialmente quebrado – Eu não devia ter feito você me esperar tanto tempo...

- Não estou esperando por você! – soltou-se novamente das mãos do moreno e andou rápido até a janela – Ele está ali, não vê? Ele está chegando! – Hyoga apontava para fora da janela, mas Ikki não via nada ali além de árvores sombrias com galhos retorcidos – Mas ele já está caminhando há tanto tempo... – o russo falava como se realmente estivesse vendo algo lá fora – Por que ele nunca chega? – a voz veio carregada de uma dor tão palpável que Ikki decidiu que não ficaria ali tentando conversar. Aquele local era enlouquecedor, a toda hora precisava se lembrar de respirar fundo e não perder a razão:

- Vem comigo, Hyoga. Eu vou tirar nós dois desse lugar. – saiu puxando o outro com força, sem dar a ele muita escolha.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO, me solta! – Hyoga gritou com tanto desespero que Ikki achou estar machucando-o por apertar seu pulso com força. Mas foi só abrandar o agarre que Hyoga lhe fugiu de novo, correndo para trás do balcão da cafeteria – Se eu for e ele chegar, ele vai achar que eu não esperei por ele! Ele vai achar que eu não o amo! Mas eu amo! Eu o amo mais que tudo! – falava com ardor, medo, paixão e loucura. Hyoga estava muito agitado, agitado demais... E quando o loiro ficava desse jeito, Ikki só conhecia um jeito de acalmá-lo:

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

**Que eu te amo**

**Eu sempre te amei**

**E eu sinto sua falta**

**Estive afastado por tempo demais**

**Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo**

**E você nunca irá embora**

**Paro de respirar se eu não te vir mais**

Foi até onde o loiro estava, atrás do balcão, e o abraçou com força, prendendo-o em seus braços. Sentiu Hyoga resistir, debater-se, tentar a todo custo livrar-se daqueles braços, mas sem sucesso. Ikki empregava toda sua força em segurá-lo ali, junto a si. E enquanto ouvia o loiro gritar que o soltasse, começou a falar em seu ouvido, com a voz terna e suave:

- Eu te amo, Hyoga. Eu sempre te amei; por todo esse tempo, desde sempre... E eu sinto a sua falta, eu já não suporto mais ficar sem você. – sentiu que o loiro parava de se debater e parava também de gritar – Eu fiquei longe de você por tempo demais... eu não devia ter me afastado tanto, mas... Mas agora estou aqui, meu amor. – repousou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro, como sempre amara fazer – Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que isso tudo seja um pesadelo... Eu sonho que nós vamos despertar e você estará comigo e tudo estará bem... – sentiu que algumas lágrimas começavam a molhar seu rosto – Eu não vou conseguir continuar sem você, Hyoga...

- Por que... por que você está falando isso? – a voz de Hyoga era mais controlada agora. Ikki abriu um sorriso aliviado ao ouvi-lo falar assim. Libertou o Cisne do abraço que o prendia e então o encarou, contente em perceber que ele não lhe fugia mais. O russo estava parado, olhando confuso para ele.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

**De joelhos, eu pedirei**

**Uma última chance para uma última dança**

**Porque com você, eu enfrentaria**

**Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão**

**Eu daria tudo**

**Eu daria por nós**

**Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei**

**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...**

Ikki ajoelhou-se e estendeu a mão para o loiro:

- Era isso que faríamos na Europa. Eu convidaria você para dançar. – viu como o loiro o olhava receoso – Dança comigo? É nossa última chance. – sentia a própria mão tremer. Sentia que aquela situação era delicada, e era tão difícil permanecer lúcido. Precisava que Hyoga o ajudasse. Mantinha a mão erguida, esperando pela reação do loiro.

Hyoga ficou olhando para aquela mão por algum tempo. Depois voltou a olhar para o rosto angustiado de Ikki. Seus olhos claros ainda demonstravam confusão, mas acabou entregando sua mão a Ikki, que abriu um sorriso imenso e ergueu-se, enlaçando o russo pela cintura, delicadamente, enquanto começavam a dançar:

- Por você, eu enfrentaria tudo... até mesmo o inferno; só para poder pegar na sua mão mais uma vez. Eu seria capaz de tudo, porque eu nunca mais vou desistir de nós dois. Agora não há o que temer. Somos só eu e você e eu vou cuidar de você... – sussurrava no ouvido do russo, enquanto o guiava nessa dança que seu Cisne acompanhava timidamente.

Ficaram assim algum tempo, até que Ikki, envolvido pelo momento, e sentindo que o loiro parecia mais calmo, parou por um momento, no que foi imitado por Hyoga. Afastou um pouco o rosto do outro e lhe sorriu. O loiro não sorria, apenas olhava de volta para ele, demonstrando ainda alguma confusão nos olhos claros. O moreno acariciou de leve a face de Hyoga e aproximou-se para beijá-lo.

O Cisne não reagiu num primeiro momento, mas quando Ikki estava prestes a colar seus lábios nos dele, Hyoga arregalou os olhos e recuou apressado:

- Não! Não! Eu tenho que esperar por ele! Ele vai chegar! – voltou a olhar para a janela – Ele está chegando, não vê? Ele partiu há um mês, mas está voltando!

- Hyoga, pare com isso! – o cavaleiro de Fênix se via cansado. Esgotado. E esse afastamento abrupto do loiro o fez perder um pouco as esperanças – Sou eu, Hyoga! Sou eu, o Ikki! Eu já voltei, sou eu quem você está esperando! Eu já pedi desculpas. Por favor, olha pra mim... – falava em tom de súplica, vendo que o russo mantinha o seu olhar fixo na janela – HYOGA, OLHA PRA MIM! – gritou a plenos pulmões, com todo o seu desespero, usando as últimas forças que possuía. Por isso, acabou caindo sobre aquele chão frio, de joelhos, vencido, rendido...

Hyoga pareceu perceber o pedido de Ikki, talvez pela intensidade com que ele pediu. Olhou para o moreno ajoelhado no chão. Ficou olhando, mas sem emoção alguma em sua face pálida. Ikki percebeu isso. E estava fraco. Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar ali:

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For been away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe and hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go"**

**Eu queria**

**Eu queria que você ficasse**

**Porque eu precisava**

**Eu preciso escutar você dizer:**

"**Que eu te amo**

**Que eu te amei todo o tempo**

**Que eu te perdoo**

**Por ter ficado longe por tempo demais**

**Então continue respirando**

**Porque eu não vou mais te deixar**

**Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir**

**Continue respirando**

**Porque eu não vou mais te deixar**

**Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir**

**Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir**

**Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir"**

- Eu só queria que você ficasse comigo, Hyoga… eu só queria que ficássemos juntos... – começou a tossir devido ao frio imenso que sentia – Eu precisava tanto ouvir você dizer que me amava... que sempre me amou... – a voz ia se enfraquecendo a cada palavra – Eu precisava que você me dissesse que me perdoava por ter ficado longe tanto tempo. – tossiu mais forte – Eu queria que me pedisse para continuar respirando... que me dissesse que ficaríamos juntos... que me pedisse para abraçá-lo, para nunca mais deixá-lo ir...

Hyoga apenas olhava, imóvel, enquanto ouvia o que Ikki dizia. Quando este terminou de falar, o loiro piscou os olhos algumas vezes. E seu olhar novamente assumiu um ar confuso. Mas não a confusão causada pela loucura, e sim a confusão de quem parece querer compreender. Então o russo bagunçou os cabelos loiros, como sempre fazia, quando se via perdido. E Ikki sorriu fraco, recordando-se do que costumava dizer quando via Hyoga nesse estado:

- Eu disse que nunca abandonaria você. Que se você se perdesse, eu faria de tudo para ajudá-lo a se encontrar. E que se não conseguisse... eu preferiria me perder com você. – tossiu alto e a garganta lhe doía demais – Acho que não vou conseguir nos tirar daqui, Pato... – sorriu de leve – Então... eu fico... e me perco nesse lugar com você... Porque prefiro enlouquecer junto a você, para sempre... que passar a eternidade, lúcido, sem te ter ao meu lado.

Dito isso, abraçou mais o próprio corpo, encolhendo-se ainda mais. Sentia muito frio.

Hyoga, que bagunçava e desalinhava ainda mais seus cabelos loiros, ouviu as últimas frases de Ikki e manteve um olhar confuso na direção dele.

De repente, seus olhos luziram um brilho diferente. Olhou para sua mão que ainda segurava o copo com café:

- Mas... o que estou fazendo? – perguntou para si mesmo, e então ouviu o moreno tossir, despertando sua atenção para ele – Ikki? – franziu a testa, como se acordasse agora para uma realidade que mal compreendia. Mas rápido deu-se conta de que Ikki estava lá e correu até ele – Ikki! Você está bem? – viu como ele tremia e o abraçou, tentando aquecê-lo – Ikki, o que você tem? Onde estamos? – perguntava abraçado ao moreno, e olhando ao redor.

- Ele morreu... por minha culpa... eu o matei... – Ikki falava em meio à tosse – A culpa é minha, toda minha... – lamentava-se dolorosamente. Hyoga então ergueu com cuidado o rosto do moreno para encará-lo – Quem é você? – perguntou o Fênix – Que lugar é esse? – o moreno olhou apavorado ao redor.

Hyoga não sabia o que responder. Estava ainda confuso, também não sabia dizer onde estavam. Lembrava-se apenas de ter tomado todos aqueles comprimidos, em uma atitude impensada... E agora sentia que despertava em um lugar que não compreendia. Abraçou Ikki com mais força, em um gesto que buscava aquecê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se confortar. Estava assustado com tudo aquilo. Que lugar era aquele?

Ficou passando os olhos por ali, tentando encontrar uma resposta. Esforçou-se e, finalmente, parecia começar a se lembrar. Fez um esforço supremo e então lhe veio à lembrança de ter ficado ali, sentado àquela mesa, com aquele copo sujo de café, olhando pela janela durante não sabia quanto tempo. Havia enlouquecido? Aquele lugar o enlouquecera? Mas que lugar era aquele?

- Ikki... como chegamos aqui? – perguntou ao moreno, que apenas derramava lágrimas silenciosas – Que lugar é esse? – angustiava-se e voltava a abraçar o outro, olhando nervosamente para aquelas paredes tenebrosas.

Subitamente, recordou-se de mais. Recordou-se de Ikki falando consigo nesse lugar. Lembrou-se dele abraçando-o, chamando-o para dançar...

... Dizendo que o amava.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos azulados e fez com que Ikki o encarasse:

- Ikki? Você me ama? Você disse que me ama, não disse?

O moreno tinha o olhar vago, de quem vê, mas não enxerga.

- Ikki! Me responde! – sacudia o outro, de leve – Você me ama, não é? Foi o que você disse!

- Eu... Eu o amava... Eu o amava tanto... Mas ele se foi... para sempre... – falava para o vazio.

Hyoga compreendeu que Ikki não lhe responderia. Não quando ele parecia nem ao menos escutá-lo. Ficou olhando para aquele homem, tão fragilizado, a sua frente. Estivera perdido entre sonhos e realidades, e já não era capaz de distinguir mais nada. Apenas sabia que estava ali com Ikki. E aquilo era real. No entanto, sentia que o estava perdendo. Ele estava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar sumindo.

- Eu não vou perder você. Não vou deixar que vá embora. Está me ouvindo? Eu não vou deixar você ir, Ikki! Eu não sei onde estamos, eu não sei como chegamos aqui! Mas eu sei que você está aqui por um motivo e só isso me importa! Estamos juntos! Ouviu Ikki?– falou com convicção, olhando naqueles olhos vazios.

E foi nesse instante que os olhos de Ikki ficaram menos opacos. Hyoga percebeu e, parecendo que o moreno lhe enxergava enfim, foi tomado por uma felicidade tão grande que não quis se controlar; agarrou o outro com força e colou sua boca na dele, com sede, com paixão, com vontade, com amor.

Ikki assustou-se com aquele beijo, que num primeiro momento, sentiu como algo tão distante que mais parecia um sonho. Mas o sonho ia ficando mais forte e mais concreto até que, finalmente, aquele beijo parecia ser a única coisa que existia. Entregou-se ao beijo; e agora sabia quem era, sabia com quem estava. Não sabia onde, não conseguia se recordar dessa parte, mas isso parecia não importar quando tinha, em seus braços, a pessoa que mais amava.

Beijaram-se com furor, as bocas colando-se e permitindo que as línguas explorassem um recanto que pareciam conhecer de longa data. Beijavam-se como quem descobre o que já conhece. Beijavam-se como se com isso tudo passasse a fazer sentido, apesar de racionalmente não conseguirem ainda processar o que se passava. Mas isso não se fazia necessário. Estavam juntos. Unidos para sempre. Era só do que precisavam saber...

Depois de um bom tempo assim, cobrando de volta o amor que haviam perdido, ambos precisaram se separar para recuperar o fôlego. E foi quando perceberam que estavam vestidos elegantemente. Os dois estavam vestidos para uma festa...

... A festa de aniversário de Hyoga.

E perceberam onde estavam. Debaixo da cerejeira. Um céu estrelado emoldurava o belo quadro em que pareciam estar. Estavam de mãos dadas apreciando aquela visão. Então voltaram a se encarar, trocando um olhar que dizia mais que mil palavras. Um olhar que sempre preencheu os espaços entre eles. Um olhar que sempre disse tudo por eles. E o amor, tão forte e palpável entre os dois, fez com que os corpos voltassem a se aproximar. Os olhos pertenciam-se e mergulhavam um no outro. Estavam completamente envolvidos e entorpecidos por esse momento quando viram uma presença sair, subitamente, de trás da frondosa cerejeira:

-Muito bem... Vocês conseguiram.

Os dois, pegos de surpresa, olharam juntos na direção do homem que aparecia ali.

- Eros...? – perguntou Ikki, começando a relembrar.

- Sim. Sou eu. – sorriu para os dois – Vocês conseguiram. E me fizeram vencer a aposta.

- Mas... como...?

- Senhor Ikki, meu irmão Moros achou mesmo que eu não tinha uma estratégia decente em mente. Pobre coitado. Ele está acostumado a lidar com destinos lógicos. E eu estou acostumado a lidar com atitudes extremas, tomadas em nome de um verdadeiro amor. Eu esperava por tudo isso. Esperava que Hyoga desse um fim abrupto à sua vida e esperava que você o fosse resgatar. Porque, se conseguissem se encontrar no vale dos suicidas, reatando o elo de amor entre vocês... é porque o Amor realmente venceu. Eu venci. Moros não mais poderá exigir que o amor deixe de queimar no coração dos homens. Sinto muito tê-los feito passar por tudo isso. Mas foi necessário. Apenas vocês poderiam realizar tudo isso.

Hyoga não compreendia direito o que se passava, mas Ikki abraçou-o gentilmente, confortando-o com esse gesto, que era uma forma de dizer que logo ele lhe explicaria tudo. E, como duas peças que se completavam perfeitamente, os dois entendiam-se sem ter de usar palavras. Hyoga não perguntou nada; esperaria que Ikki lhe contasse tudo quando o momento chegasse.

- E onde nós estamos agora? Ainda estamos no vale dos suicidas? – perguntou Ikki.

- Mais ou menos. Mas a mente de vocês está agora refugiada em boas lembranças... - sorriu - De todo modo, pretendo levar vocês dois de volta. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo por que os obriguei a passar.

- E você pode fazer isso? Pode nos levar de volta? – Ikki estava ansioso.

- Posso. Mas... Moros pode me causar alguns problemas. Sabe, meu irmão não está muito contente com o novo desfecho dessa história. Então, senhor Ikki... será que posso contar uma vez mais com sua ajuda? Porque, para levá-los de volta, precisarei que me ajude com algo. Há uma coisa que o Destino precisa compreender... e precisarei de você para ensinar a ele essa lição.

- Tudo bem. Faço qualquer coisa para tirar Hyoga daqui.

O loiro apertou a mão de Ikki e o olhou com uma expressão preocupada. Não gostou da forma como Ikki falou, parecendo que algo muito mais sério aconteceria. E como não estava ciente do que se passava, não sabia nem ao menos dizer o que esperar:

- Eu só saio daqui com você, Ikki. – falou com firmeza, a única certeza que tinha.

- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Vocês dois sairão daqui. Ikki só terá de me ajudar com algo. E logo estaremos de volta. – sorriu a entidade ruiva, que para Hyoga, lembrava muito seu colega Haruo. E, da mesma forma que seu colega, essa entidade lhe transmitia alguma segurança. Acabou acedendo em um gesto com sua cabeça. E antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Eros estalou os dedos e uma névoa de fumaça os encobriu, carregando os dois para longe dali...

**Continua...**

* * *

_*Moros, Eros, Ananke, moiras... todas essas figuras mitológicas existem; não foram invenção da minha cabeça. Claro que existem diferentes versões e eu escolhi a versão que mais se encaixava à minha história. Sei que muitos conhecem Eros como filho de Afrodite, porque essa é a versão mais famosa desse mito. Mas eu preferi fazer uso de uma versão bem mais antiga, em que Eros é filho do Caos... E realmente segui, dentro do possível, o que diz a mitologia sobre essas figuras, mas juntei a essas definições boa parte da minha imaginação altamente fértil e criei uma mitologia à parte. Eu me dei liberdade criativa, está bem? O Kurumada também não fez isso? Não estou me equiparando a ele; estou apenas mostrando que podemos ser flexíveis com essa coisa de mitologia... =P_

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo com muitas revelações! E ainda tem muitas emoções pela frente! Penso que essa fic deve terminar em dois ou três capítulos. Vamos ver!

No próximo capítulo, não percam! O ajuste de contas final com o Destino! E tudo começará a se encaminhar, em definitivo, para o fim dessa longa história...

Caso alguém tenha reparado a semelhança desse capítulo com o filme "Amor além da vida", fique sabendo que isso não foi mera coincidência. Realmente me inspirei nesse filme para fazer esse capítulo.

A música que aparece nesse capítulo chama-se _**Far Away**_, do **Nickelback**.

**Beijos!**

**Lua Prateada.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 22**

Escuridão total e absoluta. O vazio, o caos. Refugiara-se em sua origem, buscando se recompor. Estava tomado pelo ódio. Como podia ter perdido se havia acabado de vencer? Aquilo estava errado! Não era justo! Tinha vencido a aposta; essa reviravolta não podia ter ocorrido! Reviravolta do destino; era o que tinha ocorrido? Não; se o destino sofresse alguma reviravolta, isso só poderia acontecer se ele assim o desejasse! E ele não desejava! Maldito Eros! Mais uma vez, ele lhe havia passado a perna! Mas aquilo não ficaria assim! Não; ele não permitiria que fosse tão fácil! Estava tentando organizar os pensamentos; refugiara-se ali, mas se pensavam que ele não voltaria para mostrar sua ira, estavam muito enganados! Bufava, nervoso, e sua energia nunca parecera tão maligna. Estava decidido a não ser mais motivo de piada frente a seus irmãos. Sim; Eros iria aprender a não jogar mais com ele. Eros iria se arrepender amargamente de tudo...

De repente, os olhos prateados viraram-se em uma direção específica naquele vazio. Sentira uma presença. Não estava sozinho. Mas não era nenhum de seus irmãos. Franziu o cenho. Essa energia... seria possível?

- Apareça! – falou com autoridade.

E, lentamente, uma figura começou a surgir à sua frente.

- ... Fênix? Como... Como chegou aqui? – o homem de cabelos prateados não demonstrava sua habitual frieza ou controle. Fora pego de surpresa, em um momento de muito nervosismo. Por isso, não estava conseguindo raciocinar bem, tampouco medir suas atitudes como gostaria.

- Não foi difícil. Por quê? Vai dizer que isso era impossível para um humano como eu? – o moreno sorriu debochado – Eu acabei de ir ao vale dos suicidas, encontrei Hyoga e o salvei. Mas espere um pouco... – falava de forma um tanto provocativa – Não tinha sido você quem me disse que isso era impossível? – riu irônico – Pelo visto, você se enganou.

- Não me provoque, Fênix. Não estou de bom humor... – a voz ameaçadora veio por entre os dentes, enquanto os olhos prateados destilavam raiva e ódio.

- Não vim provocar você. Vim tentar dialogar. – a voz do moreno já não era mais sarcástica – Agora que está tudo acabado, eu quero saber... Por quê? E antes que me diga tudo o que já falou, faça-me o favor. Seja sincero. Ambos sabemos que os motivos que levam você a ter tanta raiva dos homens e do seu irmão Eros vão além do que disse naquele seu discurso barato. – começou a caminhar na direção do Destino, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans – Por que tanto empenho em destruir a vida dos homens? Por que quer tanto que os humanos sejam infelizes? Por que tirar deles a coisa mais valiosa, que é seu livre arbítrio? Você diz que é porque da maneira como as coisas vêm ocorrendo, os homens estão se voltando contra você. Diz que é porque dessa forma, estão afrontando seu poder. Mas será isso? – ia caminhando devagar, sem tirar os olhos azuis escuros dos olhos prateados – Apenas isso?

- E o que mais poderia ser, Fênix? – falava nervoso – Eu deveria ser um ser supremo, temido, respeitado! E não é o que ocorre! Por isso, vocês merecem ser castigados! Merecem perder o livre arbítrio, que nunca souberam usar de forma apropriada! Uma coisa é poder decidir certos detalhes de suas vidas... outra completamente diferente é querer lutar contra o destino que lhes é imposto! Isso já é demais!

- Você está muito agitado... – o moreno sorriu, tranquilamente, enquanto continuou caminhando na direção do Destino. A camisa preta realçando seu corpo bem modelado. As mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, deixando ver um pouco dos braços fortes do cavaleiro de Fênix – Sabe o que penso? Que talvez esteja tão revoltado assim porque sente inveja dos humanos. Não do nosso poder de livre arbítrio... mas da capacidade que o homem tem de amar... de se apaixonar de forma avassaladora... do poder que esse sentimento nos dá...

- Do que pensa que está falando, Fênix? Cale-se; não quero ouvir essas tolices! – bradou o homem de cabelos de prata que, sem perceber, começava a recuar alguns passos enquanto o moreno se aproximava mais e mais dele.

- Será que não tem alguma curiosidade? O mínimo, que seja? Que poder é esse que faz os homens tão fortes a ponto de serem capazes não apenas de desafiá-lo, mas até mesmo de vencê-lo...? Será que nunca passou pela sua mente como seria vivenciar esse sentimento? Será que realmente nunca pensou em conhecer essa sensação tão... humana? Será que nunca teve vontade de saber como é...?– o Fênix ia falando em meio a um sorriso extremamente sedutor, sensual. Caminhava devagar, com passos decididos, com um olhar felino. Continuava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e agia com tranquilidade; e isso inquietava o Destino mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

- Tenho certeza de que ficou tentado a conhecer esse sentimento mais a fundo. Mas não queria admitir. Como poderia? Isso sim; seria demais para o seu orgulho. Seria demonstrar certa admiração pelo que seu irmão Eros faz e você jamais poderia se permitir dar esse tipo de satisfação a ele, não é? Afinal, esse é um sentimento humano, e você abomina os seres humanos, tão inferiores a você. Como demonstrar fascinação por algo que abomina? Como poderia desejar experimentar algo tão humano, tão... mortal? E o pior; algo que é alimentado pelo seu irmão, de quem você tem tanta inveja. Não; isso seria demonstrar muita fraqueza e debilidade...

O moreno parou muito próximo do homem de cabelos prateados, que não reagia. Ele estava parado, sendo capaz de sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do cavaleiro de Fênix, tamanha a proximidade entre eles.

- Seria uma fraqueza, uma debilidade, mas ainda assim... você queria. Certamente não queria admitir para si próprio, contudo você desejava conhecer esse prazer meramente humano, que era desejado até mesmo pelos deuses. Você desejou cair, você desejou provar, experimentar algo que estava abaixo de você, um ser supremo. E teve ódio dos homens por isso. Como você poderia desejar algo que estava abaixo de você? Por isso odiou os homens; por eles terem incendiado em você esse desejo, despertado essa curiosidade quase como uma obsessão.

Falava muito próximo, com uma fala rouca, e o corpo tão perto, que deixava o Destino inebriado por uma sensação que começava a dominá-lo e confundi-lo ainda mais.

- Naquela noite... no galpão abandonado... eu percebi que me olhava com curiosidade. Percebi que demonstrou interesse... Talvez, você nem tivesse se dado conta... Talvez, não quisesse admitir. Mas eu senti seus olhos prateados sobre o meu corpo, olhando intensamente para mim enquanto eu sonhava com Hyoga. Você percebeu como meu amor por ele era forte... E você quase pôde tocar essa sensação, de tão palpável que ela se fazia. E você quis tocar... provar... saber como era... – a proximidade atingiu o nível máximo e, enquanto falava, seus lábios quase roçavam a boca do homem de longos cabelos ondulados – Pois eu vou lhe permitir conhecer. Vou lhe deixar experimentar. – os olhos de prata se abriram mais, em uma surpresa – Eu vou lhe dar o que tanto quer. O desejo humano, o prazer e a loucura a que isso pode levar... – em um gesto veloz, os lábios do moreno acabaram com a mísera distância que ainda separava suas bocas e seu corpo logo se fundiu ao do Destino, em um beijo que acariciava inicialmente, mas que rápido se aprofundou. Os lábios do homem de cabelos de prata foram se abrindo aos poucos, permitindo que a língua do moreno a penetrasse e a explorasse com calma, causando um prazer indescritível a cada toque, a cada movimento daquela língua. Os corpos estavam colados, os braços do Fênix o envolvendo; que sensação era aquela? O Destino via-se desnorteado. Que explosão de sentimentos; como podia sentir que cada parte de seu corpo parecia estimulada ao mesmo tempo, de tantas formas distintas? Como apenas um beijo poderia eletrizar todo seu ser de uma única forma? E aquilo era apenas o começo; havia visto que existia mais, sabia que existia mais...

- Você quer mais...? – sussurrou o moreno, com uma voz que provocava, que enlouquecia.

- ... Quero... – admitiu o Destino, com os olhos cerrados, ofegante, a respiração descompassada.

- Então finalmente admitiu! – repentinamente tudo se desfez ante os olhos perplexos do Destino – Eu não apenas venci a aposta, Moros. Você acaba de mostrar que também está suscetível ao meu poder. Você também está aberto e receptivo às paixões que eu posso insuflar nos homens e em todos os seres. Ninguém pode escapar.

O Destino olhou para os lados, enfurecido:

- Onde está ele? Para onde ele foi?

- Ele não está aqui. Era apenas uma ilusão. – o homem de cabelos vermelhos falava com calma, a voz pausada, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo branco.

- Impossível! Eu saberia se fosse mera ilusão! Não me enganaria com uma mera ilusão! – os olhos queimavam de fúria.

- Por isso, não foi uma mera ilusão. Foi uma ilusão muito bem feita, meu caro. Eu roubei um pouco da essência do Fênix para criar tudo isso. Obviamente, só um pouco; o suficiente para fazer você crer que o rapaz estivesse mesmo aqui. Nada que em algum tempo, ele não possa recuperar. Mas esse pouco de essência que retirei dele, com seu consentimento, é claro, me permitiu criar essa breve ilusão. E consegui fazer com que você admitisse. Consegui fazer com que finalmente encarasse o motivo real de tudo. Consegui que percebesse que seu problema nunca foi a tal afronta que você dizia sofrer. A verdade é que você queria provar da paixão humana, mas não aceitava isso, como se fosse uma fraqueza. Mas não é uma fraqueza, meu irmão! Esse sentimento é forte, é poderoso, é o que engrandece os homens e também os deuses. Então, agora é hora de entender e deixar de ser tão orgulhoso, Moros. Você viu quão forte pode ser esse sentimento. Até você pode ser dominado por ele. Não estou querendo me gabar, compreenda. Estou apenas desejando me fazer entender. Por que fica contra mim, irmão? Por que não faz como Chronos? Se nós três pudéssemos nos unir, se nós três trabalhássemos juntos, haveria tanto que poderíamos fazer...

- NÃO! – zangou-se o Destino – Você está querendo me humilhar! Está querendo provar seu poder sobre mim! Mas agora chega! Estou cansado de jogar de acordo com suas regras, Eros! Você vai me pagar! E vou fazer seus preciosos humanos pagarem, a começar por aquele que se uniu a você na tarefa de zombar de mim! Um humano levantando a mão contra mim, tão descaradamente, merece morrer! Desaparecer sem deixar vestígios! Desaparecer para sempre, como se jamais houvesse existido! – dito isso, desapareceu em uma névoa negra.

Eros, compreendendo que ainda não haviam terminando, suspirou e sumiu logo em seguida, em meio a uma névoa branca.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Hyoga, Shun encontrava-se debruçado sobre os dois corpos que estavam sobre a cama, ainda derramando lágrimas cheias de dor. Não os largava de forma alguma e seus amigos também não foram capazes de retirá-lo dali. Assim que viu seu irmão usar o abridor de cartas como se fosse uma adaga, cravando-a em seu peito, Shun gritou com todas as suas forças, como se esse grito pudesse impedir qualquer coisa. O grito fez com que lágrimas arrebentassem em seus olhos e ele correu até a cama, arrancando o punhal do peito do irmão, em um gesto de loucura e talvez de sanidade, porque logo em seguida arrancou um pedaço da própria camisa, com uma força que já não sabia de onde tirava, para tentar estancar o sangue. Agia sem perceber, sem pensar, sem entender e as lágrimas escorriam sem que ele as impedisse, os olhos esmeraldas fixos em seu irmão, a boca pronunciando seu nome uma e outra vez, pedindo que ele despertasse, que ele voltasse, mas sem sucesso. E desde então ficara ali, mantendo sua mão por sobre a ferida de Ikki e olhando para ele e para Hyoga, alternadamente, como se não compreendesse, como se aquilo não pudesse ser real. Seiya e Shiryu, após perceberem que Shun parava de chamar pelo irmão e que parecia estar em uma outra realidade, alheio, imóvel, com o olhar perdido na direção dos dois corpos que jaziam inertes sobre aquela cama, resolveram interferir. Mas ao tentarem tirar o Amamiya mais jovem de lá, o rapaz gritou tão forte, com uma ferocidade tão grande, ordenando que o deixassem ali, em paz, que ambos recuaram. A deusa então colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de seus dois cavaleiros, que sentiam imensamente não poder fazer nada para aliviar a dor do amigo, e os puxou para trás, como quem dizia que deveriam dar esse espaço ao Andrômeda.

Camus e Milo estavam quase encostados à parede do quarto. Era como se precisassem daquele apoio para não cair. Suas pernas fraquejavam. Milo sentia seu coração oprimir-se por uma dor causada pela impotência. Não compreendia como podia ter sido assim. O que aqueles dois poderiam ter feito de tão horrível para merecerem um castigo tão cruel, um final tão trágico? A culpa deles residia no fato de terem amado demais? Havia sido esse seu pecado? Não era justo, a vida lhes fora por demasiado injusta e sentia um misto de raiva, tristeza e frustração que o impedia de pensar direito, de agir, de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse derramar lágrimas silenciosas por aqueles corações tão jovens e tão lastimados.

Camus, por sua vez, sentia-se morrer por dentro. Experimentava uma dor tão profunda que não sabia como ainda estava ali, respirando, em pé, mesmo que somente graças ao apoio da parede. Hyoga era como um filho... e o que fizera com esse filho? Amaldiçoava mentalmente o dia em que Hyoga lhe fora trazido. Amaldiçoava o destino por tê-lo colocado na vida do rapaz russo. Hyoga estaria bem melhor sem ele. Culpava-se por tudo, porque se tivesse ficado ao lado do cavaleiro de Cisne... se o tivesse entendido... se o tivesse tentado entender... talvez tudo fosse diferente agora. Derramava lágrimas também, mas suas lágrimas lhe machucavam. Ele não merecia chorar, não merecia o alívio que aquelas lágrimas representavam. Deveria sofrer calado, pois foi o que condenara o seu pupilo a fazer. E agora, Hyoga estava morto. Sofrera antes, durante e, pelo que havia entendido, sofria ainda, após sua morte. Céus, o que fizera? O que tinha sido capaz de fazer? Não adiantava dizer para si mesmo que tivera boas intenções. De que adiantaram essas boas intenções? Havia se enganado e as consequências disso estavam agora à sua frente. Um cenário trágico. E a culpa era sua... Como havia se enganado... como havia errado... como pudera... como viveria com essa culpa...?

Quanto a Isaac; este não estava mais presente no quarto. Após presenciar a fatídica cena em que Ikki dera fim à própria vida, não conseguiu mais ficar naquele lugar. Viu as duas entidades desaparecerem quase que na mesma hora em que o corpo do cavaleiro de Fênix caía sem vida sobre o corpo de Hyoga e ele apenas conseguia pensar que nada daquilo teria acontecido se não fosse por sua causa. Sua cabeça dava voltas; doía demais. Não conseguia pensar. Tinha agido por amor. O seu amor era assim tão nocivo? Estivera assim tão cego? Como atitudes tomadas por amor poderiam levar a tudo aquilo? Era tão... absurdo. E então, como se fosse um único pensamento que fizesse sentido em sua cabeça naquele momento, uma ideia surgiu poderosamente em sua mente. O amor não levaria àquilo... então, o que sentia não poderia ser amor. E suas atitudes talvez não tivessem sido tomadas por amor. Fora egoísta, obcecado... e pelas palavras de Eros, compreendera que agira contrário a tudo o que o amor representava. Havia errado. Havia errado demais. Não conseguiu suportar bem aquela avalanche de sensações. Por isso, deixou o quarto apressado, como quem foge de uma terrível descoberta.

E, de repente, um movimento na cama. Shun arregalou os olhos. Sua mente lhe pregava uma peça? Teria sido somente uma impressão? Porque poderia jurar que sentira Hyoga se movendo um pouco...

O jovem Andrômeda afastou um pouco seu corpo do casal e observou atentamente. Esse novo estado em que ficou chamou a atenção dos amigos e dos dois dourados, que ficaram olhando para ele sem entender bem o que acontecia.

Finalmente, Shun viu. Hyoga moveu os dedos da mão. Lentamente. O mais novo suprimiu um soluço, um grito comovido, algo que quis escapar-lhe pela garganta, mas que ele segurou, com um medo irracional de que se fizesse isso, o loiro não mais se movesse novamente.

Então, o russo abriu seus belos olhos azuis. Vagarosamente, como quem desperta de um profundo sono.

- HYOGA! Por todos os deuses, você está vivo! – Shun não mais se conteve e se jogou sobre o amigo, em um abraço desesperado e cheio de saudades – Achei que nunca mais veria você... – falava o jovem, choroso.

- Ai... Shun... – gemeu Hyoga, com a voz fraca, demonstrando que ainda se recuperava.

- Desculpa! Desculpa! – o rapaz afastou-se, sorrindo, enquanto os cavaleiros de bronze, junto de sua deusa, aproximavam-se da cama. Milo havia aberto um de seus mais belos sorrisos e quis se adiantar, mas estancou o passo ao ver que Camus nem tinha se movido.

- Camus? – o escorpiano o chamou, tentando compreender aquela atitude do aquariano – Hyoga está vivo! – disse como se o outro precisasse que alguém lhe dissesse algo, como se não tivesse ainda percebido isso. Mas o cavaleiro de aquário apenas olhava para Hyoga com uma expressão em seu olhar que conseguia ser tão dura, triste, fria e dolorida ao mesmo tempo, que era impossível dizer o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Hyoga, como você... como pode... nós achamos... que você tinha... – Seiya tentava falar, mas não conseguia enunciar uma frase completa, de tão comovido que estava.

Hyoga percebia toda a comoção à sua volta, mas naquele momento estava preocupado apenas com uma coisa. Com algum esforço, ergueu seu corpo para se levantar e sentar-se na cama. Foi então que se deu conta de que Ikki estava caído em seu colo. Os olhos azuis percorreram todo o corpo do moreno em uma velocidade incrível e pararam naquela ferida sobre o peito dele. Os olhos celestes ficaram olhando para aquela ferida como se estivessem hipnotizados e Shiryu, percebendo isso, não sabia como começar, mas entendeu que teriam de dar uma infeliz notícia ao cavaleiro do gelo:

- Hyoga, o Ikki... ele... ele não quis aceitar que você tivesse partido... e quis ir com você... – falou com a voz baixa, sem saber como se expressar ao certo.

- Há quanto tempo ele está desacordado? – perguntou o Cisne, já com mais força e com uma firmeza que espantou os presentes, sem tirar os olhos do moreno.

- Ele... ele não está apenas desacordado, Hyoga. – respondeu o Pégaso – O Ikki... ele... está morto...

- Há quanto tempo ele está desacordado? – perguntou outra vez, de forma mais incisiva agora, e voltando seus olhos azuis com alguma frieza para os amigos, demonstrando que queria uma resposta logo, e não justificativas para algo que agora não importava mais.

- Há... alguns minutos. – foi Saori quem encontrou voz para responder – Mas já não há mais o que possamos fazer, Hyoga. Shun tentou reanimá-lo, mas...

- Só alguns minutos? – o Cisne franziu a testa e voltou a olhar para o cavaleiro de Fênix – O tempo aqui deve passar diferente de lá... – e levou sua mão ao rosto do moreno, que trazia uma expressão tranquila – Ikki... acorde... – chamou, com uma voz suave.

Seiya e Shiryu se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Shun ficou olhando para Hyoga, confuso, e com uma imensa dor estampada em seus olhos doces, voltou seu olhar para Milo, como se pedisse que ele fizesse algo.

Milo olhou de relance para Camus, a fim de ver se o companheiro faria algo, mas Camus, nesse momento, baixou o rosto e cerrou seus olhos dolorosamente, deixando escapar mais algumas lágrimas que, a muito custo, vinha segurando, junto a um soluço, que tentou abafar, de quem sofre mais do que é capaz de suportar.

O escorpiano percebeu que seria ele quem deveria tentar dizer algo, mas quando estava prestes a pronunciar uma primeira palavra, surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

Hyoga, que deslizava suavemente seus dedos pelo rosto do moreno, desceu com essa leve carícia até seu peito e retirou o pedaço de camisa rasgada que Shun deixara ali. Ao fazer isso, limpou um pouco do sangue que lá havia, revelando, aos olhos incrédulos de todos, que a ferida havia se fechado inteiramente, não restando nem ao menos uma cicatriz. O loiro limpava, como podia, aquele sangue que ainda existia sobre o peito forte do cavaleiro de Fênix e foi nesse momento que a voz do moreno se fez ouvir, causando imensa surpresa em todos:

- Cuidado... Pato. – e fez uma careta de dor – Senão você me mata de novo... – disse com a voz rouca e sorrindo de leve, abrindo um pouco os olhos de um azul tão escuro e denso.

O russo, em resposta, abriu um terno e carinhoso sorriso para Ikki, enquanto Shun olhava para o irmão e para o amigo, sem conseguir pronunciar palavra; as lágrimas caindo em grande quantidade. Quando finalmente pareceu recobrar energia suficiente, abraçou os dois de uma só vez, tão apertado que obteve como resposta um gemido de dor de ambas as partes. Isso fez o Andrômeda afastar-se no mesmo instante, temeroso de tê-los machucado, mas não conseguindo deixar de sorrir:

- Me desculpem, me desculpem! – repetia, enquanto suas mãos pareciam não querer obedecer a ele e demonstravam querer voltar a envolver as duas pessoas que mais amava.

- Tudo bem, Shun. Um abraço não vai nos matar. – sorriu Hyoga, realmente feliz em ver o amigo ali.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e um sorriso de canto, típico seu. Isso foi o suficiente para que o jovem Amamiya pulasse sobre aqueles dois mais uma vez, em um abraço efusivo que não perdoava e demonstrava claramente o alívio, a saudade e o amor que professava àqueles dois.

Shiryu e Seiya, ainda se recuperando do susto, mas também sorrindo porque não havia qualquer outra reação que pudessem ter diante daquilo, iam se aproximando também da cama, enquanto Saori, com discretas lágrimas nos olhos, permaneceu parada onde estava, com um sorriso também enfeitando seu rosto.

Milo, que mal podia crer no milagre que presenciava, havia virado o rosto para ver se dessa vez Camus esboçava alguma reação. Então viu, para sua alegria, que Camus sorria, e não era um de seus sorrisos comedidos. Era um sorriso cheio de alívio, um sorriso de quem vê seus pecados sendo perdoados, um sorriso do qual transbordava uma felicidade que, não podendo ser expressada de outra maneira, transparecia nesse simples e singelo ato.

O escorpiano ficou realmente satisfeito ao ver aquele sentimento tão nítido no rosto de seu companheiro e levou sua mão à dele, apertando-a de forma solidária. Camus notou o gesto e fitou os olhos do grego, em um gesto de quem agradecia.

Entretanto, nesse momento uma névoa branca inundou o quarto e, ao dissipar-se, permitiu que os presentes vissem novamente a entidade de cabelos ruivos.

- Fênix? Você está bem? – foi a primeira coisa que ouviram de Eros.

O moreno, surpreso com essa aparição, tentou erguer um pouco mais o corpo, mas ainda se sentia um tanto quanto fraco. Hyoga, percebendo seu esforço, tratou de ampará-lo.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu o homem de cabelos azulados, um pouco tenso com essa súbita aparição – Por que quer saber? Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que nossos assuntos estivessem encerrados.

- Infelizmente, ainda não. Moros não aceitou bem o que estou tentando mostrar a ele. Meu irmão é mais teimoso do que eu imaginava. Por isso, vim ver como estava, porque ele deve aparecer a qualquer momento... – passou seus olhos verdes claros pelo quarto, com alguma preocupação.

- Está preocupado com a ferida? Porque, pelo que acabamos de ver, ela parece ter cicatrizado... – Seiya adiantou-se em dizer.

- Não estou preocupado com a ferida. Quanto a isso, o Fênix está curado. O problema é que eu retirei dele um pouco da essência de seu ser, a fim de criar uma ilusão que pudesse fazer meu irmão enxergar o que ele insiste em não ver. – viu como os olhos verdes de Shun demonstraram certo assombro – Não se preocupe, jovem Andrômeda. Seu irmão pode perfeitamente recuperar essa essência perdida, se repousar e não fizer grandes esforços. Mas, por agora, ele está vulnerável. – continuava a investigar o quarto com os olhos, mas sem mudar de posição ou sair do lugar – É uma vítima fácil para o Destino...

- Exato, meu irmão. E é por isso que ele vai pagar caro agora. – finalmente, das sombras de uma parte mais escura do quarto, o homem de sobretudo preto apareceu, com um olhar ameaçador dirigido a Ikki – Meu caro Fênix... Será que você é capaz de imaginar como me sinto agora? Será que imagina quão ultrajado estou? Você estragou meus planos, senhor Ikki. –a voz do Destino era gélida – Destruiu minha vitória. E depois permitiu que Eros me conseguisse humilhar ainda mais. Isso é inadmissível. Agora, há um preço a ser pago. Eu quero vingança. Nada mais me importa; por isso eu vou destruir você. Esmagá-lo como a um verme, pois é isso que é. – falava deixando os dentes à mostra – Eu o destruirei por completo, até reduzir sua alma a nada! Dessa forma, não sobrará nada para seu amado Cisne buscar ou tentar encontrar! Você irá desaparecer, como se jamais houvesse existido! – dizendo isso, abriu a mão direita e sobre sua palma, uma bola de energia, extremamente poderosa, começou a surgir.

Ao mesmo tempo, um vento forte começava a soprar no quarto, rodeando a cama em uma espécie de barreira, impedindo que os dois cavaleiros de ouro e a deusa se aproximassem.

Em seguida, com um movimento da mão esquerda, jogou de uma só vez Shun, Shiryu e Seiya para trás da barreira, junto dos outros, antes mesmo que eles reagissem e tentassem fazer qualquer coisa. Os únicos que ficaram no centro daquele estranho e poderoso redemoinho foram Ikki e Hyoga.

- Você, meu caro Cisne... eu quero que veja de perto a extinção do seu querido Fênix. – falou o homem de cabelos prateados, com um sorriso cruel.

- Não! Eu não vou permitir! – gritou Hyoga em resposta e, olhando para a entidade de cabelos vermelhos, disse, com fúria – Faça alguma coisa! – bradou Hyoga, debruçando-se sobre Ikki, como se tentasse protegê-lo da ameaça do Destino.

- Sinto muito. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. – respondeu o ruivo, que mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o rosto muito sério.

- Como não? O próprio Moros nos disse que o único que poderia ir contra ele era você! Ele falou que a única força que poderia vencer o Destino era o Amor! – contestou Shiryu, protegendo a vista com o braço, porque o vento era forte, e papéis e outros objetos começavam a voar pelo quarto.

- Isso é verdade. Mas eu não posso enfrentar o meu irmão diretamente. É por isso que nós nunca entramos em um conflito direto. Uma batalha dessas proporções não pode ocorrer. Por isso, utilizamos os humanos para se enfrentarem em nosso nome. – respondeu Eros, com uma frieza que desconcertava.

Os olhos do loiro subitamente se iluminaram. Apesar de ainda não compreender ao certo quem eram essas duas entidades e o que elas queriam, uma coisa ficou marcada em sua mente. O amor poderia vencer aquele ser que ameaçava ferozmente o homem que amava. Se era assim, então conhecia a forma de salvar o seu amor. Aferrou-se ao corpo de Ikki, em um abraço protetor, como quem deseja servir de escudo humano para o que viesse.

- Hyoga, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Ikki perguntou com algum desespero, mas sua voz denotava a fraqueza de seu corpo que ainda buscava se recuperar.

- Protegendo você como eu posso! – gritou o loiro, em meio a um barulho que se tornava ensurdecedor, causado pela tormenta que se apossava do quarto e apertando mais esse abraço em torno do moreno.

- Tolos! – riu o Destino – Pensa mesmo que eu vou permitir que me atrapalhem dessa vez? – e, fazendo novamente um movimento com a mão esquerda, jogou o corpo de Ikki ao chão, mas de modo que ele ainda permanecesse no centro do redemoinho de vento.

- IKKI! – gritou Hyoga, que se preparava para ir atrás do moreno, quando sentiu uma força muito poderosa impedi-lo de se mover, mantendo-o imóvel na cama. Tentou, a todo custo, libertar-se, mas também estava fraco, recuperando-se de sua volta do mundo dos mortos – Por favor... – os olhos eram suplicantes – Por favor, não faça isso!

O Destino pareceu gostar de se ver naquela situação. Sorriu triunfante para o russo e depois voltou os ferinos olhos de prata para Ikki:

- Isso é para aprender a não mais me desafiar, Fênix! – falou, imponente, pronto para desferir o golpe fatal.

- ... O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz confusa vinha da porta do quarto e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Isaac? Pensei que tivesse ido embora! – gritou Milo, para se fazer ouvir, estreitando os olhos na direção do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, como se estivesse se esforçando para enxergar, porque com aquele vento, isso parecia cada vez mais impossível. Enquanto isso, os outros continuavam tentando encontrar um meio de ultrapassar aquela barreira, em um esforço que era em vão.

- Eu não fui embora; estava na sala e... – vendo o loiro sobre a cama – Hyoga? É você mesmo? E está... vivo? – o finlandês abriu um imenso sorriso e, nesse instante, era como se todo o resto deixasse de importar.

- Senhor Isaac. – resmungou o homem de cabelos de prata – Chegou em um péssimo momento. Estava prestes a dar um fim à vida miserável do Fênix e você me atrapalhou. – disse, sem desfazer a posição de ataque.

O ex-marina pareceu acordar para a realidade com a fala do Destino. Só então realmente percebeu o redemoinho de vento que rodeava a cama, e Ikki prostrado no chão.

- Pretende mesmo matá-lo? – perguntou Isaac, com a voz esvaziada de qualquer emoção.

- Sim. É o castigo por ousar ir contra uma força tão soberana como a minha.

- E o Hyoga...?

- Vou deixá-lo vivo. Para sofrer eternamente sem o seu amado. Porque não restará nada do cavaleiro de Fênix a que ele possa se apegar. – e, propositalmente, aumentou a bola de energia que tinha em sua mão, em um gesto que demonstrava quão poderoso ele era.

Isaac levou um olhar inexpressivo para o loiro. Hyoga, desesperado e ainda sem poder se mover, olhou implorando para o amigo:

- Isaac! Por favor, me ajude! Não deixe que ele faça isso! Não permita! Por favor, meu amigo! – gritava o Cisne.

O finlandês pareceu refletir por um momento. Então, aproximou-se da barreira de vento, sob o olhar preocupado dos outros:

- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Eu vou cuidar de você. – respondeu o ex-general marina, com uma voz calma.

- Não! Isaac, por favor! Entenda; eu amo o Ikki! Eu... Eu não posso perdê-lo...!

O Destino pareceu entrever a chance de aumentar o castigo de Ikki a um nível ainda mais doloroso. Então, subitamente, a barreira de vento desapareceu. Mas os outros nada puderam fazer diante disso; eram agora também imobilizados pelo Destino:

- Seu desgraçado! Se pensa que vamos permitir que... – Camus começou a falar, mas repentinamente sua voz sumiu. Olhou para Milo e percebeu que o mesmo ocorria com ele e com os outros. O homem de olhos prateados havia estalado os dedos e desaparecido com suas vozes.

- Assim é melhor. Prefiro um público mais silencioso. – falou visivelmente enfadado. Viu Eros balançando a cabeça, negativamente, em um gesto de reprovação:

- Não se preocupe, irmão. Os protagonistas dessa cena continuam donos de suas vozes, porque o show não pode parar. – riu divertido com as próprias palavras e então olhou para o ex-marina – Senhor Isaac... Por que não aproveita o momento? Essa pode ser sua vingança. Ikki vai morrer agora, Hyoga está imobilizado. Incapaz de reagir contra qualquer coisa. Não deseja tê-lo em seus braços uma vez mais? Não deseja provar novamente do gosto do beijo do Cisne? – falava enquanto via a reação que essas palavras causavam em Ikki, imaginando a dor que ele sentiria tendo, como última imagem dessa vida, a visão do homem que amava beijando outro.

- Não, Isaac! Por favor, não faça isso... – Hyoga já não continha mais suas lágrimas.

**Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin...feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember**

**Olá, meu amigo, nos encontramos de novo**

**Já faz algum tempo, por onde devemos começar? Parece que faz uma eternidade**

**Dentro do meu coração há memórias**

**Do amor perfeito que você me deu**

**Sim, eu me lembro.**

Isaac aproximou-se de onde estava Hyoga. O jovem russo tinha em seus olhos marejados uma profunda expressão de dor e mágoa.

- Olá, meu amigo. Já faz algum tempo... não é? – sorriu e levou sua mão ao rosto de Hyoga, em uma carícia que o loiro rejeitou fechando abruptamente os olhos.

- Não faz tanto tempo assim, Isaac. – respondeu de forma ríspida – Infelizmente. – disse, com dureza e os olhos fechados para o finlandês, rejeitando-o assim.

- Na verdade, faz muito tempo, sim. Faz muito tempo que não estamos assim. Só eu e você. Próximos dessa maneira. – Isaac estava sentado na cama, ao lado de Hyoga, enquanto Ikki, caído no chão, não conseguia se levantar mais que apenas um pouco, não sabendo se essa fraqueza era devida à essência que cedera a Eros, ou porque o Destino lhe imobilizava, ou por alguma combinação das duas coisas. Sabia apenas que sentia seu coração apertar fortemente diante do que via, incapaz e impotente de fazer qualquer coisa agora.

- Na verdade, faz tanto tempo que tudo o que nós vivemos um dia, juntos, me parece fazer parte de outra vida... de outra existência. – deslizava os dedos suavemente pelas madeixas loiras e, no rosto de Hyoga, a expressão de desgosto se fazia mais que visível – Mesmo assim... eu guardo todas essas memórias... todas aquelas lembranças... bem aqui. – sorria, apesar do modo como Hyoga lhe tratava, e levou a mão ao próprio peito, indicando seu coração.

- Você me fez tão feliz, Hyoga. Ao seu lado... eu fui muito feliz. Você me deu um amor tão perfeito que... – suspirou – Foi perfeito. E eu me lembro de tudo como se fosse hoje...

Hyoga abriu os olhos azuis, triste. As palavras do ex-marina ainda tinham a capacidade de feri-lo:

- Isaac, tudo aquilo nunca significou para mim o que representou para você. Procure entender... – falou, com a voz baixa, e mantendo os olhos baixos, evitando qualquer contato visual com o finlandês.

**When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice**

**Quando você está comigo**

**Eu estou livre... Eu estou despreocupado... Eu acredito**

**Acima de todos os outros nós voaremos**

**Isto traz lágrimas aos meus olhos**

**Meu sacrifício**

- Para mim, representou bem mais do que você imagina, Hyoga... – continuou falando o outro pupilo de Camus. – Quando você estava comigo, eu me sentia livre... leve... despreocupado... eu conseguia acreditar, ter certezas... achar que havia um propósito para tudo. Eu sempre quis lutar por esse mundo, ser um cavaleiro... mas nada me fazia valorizar mais a minha vida que estar com você. – sorriu melancólico – Eu sempre achei que se estivéssemos juntos, tudo estaria certo. Eu sentia que, juntos, estaríamos sempre acima de tudo e de todos... Por isso, quando precisei dar minha vida para salvar você, eu não pensei duas vezes... porque viver, sem você, não faria sentido para mim.

Os olhos de Isaac encheram-se de lágrimas, talvez devido a essas recordações.

- Eu estava disposto a me sacrificar por você Hyoga. Entenda... o amor que eu sinto por você sempre esteve acima de tudo.

- Senhor Isaac, faça logo o que tem de fazer. – interrompeu o Destino, ansioso para que o finlandês beijasse logo o russo, a fim de poder completar sua vingança, destruindo o poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix.

Isaac olhou de canto para o homem de cabelos prateados, que o observava de volta, de forma autoritária.

- Está bem. Como queira. – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados – Hyoga... – acariciou a face do loiro e levou essa carícia até o queixo do russo, de modo que o loiro o encarasse – Eu amo você. Realmente amo você... e espero que, um dia, possa me perdoar. – e então pousou delicadamente as duas mãos sobre a face do loiro, que tinha um olhar petrificado, e aproximou seus lábios da boca do cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Perfeito. – disse o Destino que, vendo a imensa dor refletida nos olhos de Ikki, acreditou que aquele era o momento ideal para sua desforra – MORRA, FÊNIX! – gritou e lançou a bola de energia contra o moreno.

Ikki fechou os olhos instintivamente...

Um grito se fez ouvir...

E um clarão enorme tomou conta do quarto, obrigando a todos a fecharem seus olhos por um momento...

E quando aquela claridade se dissipou, a cena que tinham diante de si deixou a todos completamente aturdidos...

Isaac estava sobre o corpo de Ikki. Encontrava-se bastante ferido, porque havia encoberto o corpo de Ikki com o seu, protegendo-o daquele ataque.

O beijo nunca chegara a se concretizar. E nem iria. Os planos de Isaac nunca foram esses. Havia enganado o Destino...

O homem de cabelos prateados estava estupefato. Olhava, piscava, olhava de novo e não conseguia entender.

- Isaac! O que você... Por que... Por quê? – indagava Hyoga, ainda assimilando o que acabava de se passar.

**We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there**

**Temos visto a nossa quota de altos e baixos**

**Oh, como a vida pode mudar em um instante**

**Parece ser tão bom reunir**

**Dentro de si mesmo e dentro de sua mente**

**Vamos achar a paz lá**

O finlandês, com grande esforço, girou o corpo para poder olhar para o loiro, que continuava imobilizado sobre a cama:

- Tivemos nossos altos e baixos, meu amigo. – sorriu com algum esforço, e falava com dificuldade – A vida pode mudar mais rápido do que imaginamos. O que achávamos ser amor pode se provar como sendo egoísmo e o que por um momento achamos que é perder pode se tornar ganhar. – fechou os olhos, demonstrando cansaço – Nesses momentos de confusão, devemos buscar encontrar o equilíbrio... eu havia perdido o meu... e só fui recobrá-lo quando entendi que amor é também abnegação. E percebi isso quando compreendi o que o Fênix fez. Ele sempre esteve disposto a dar a própria vida, a própria sanidade para salvá-lo. Isso sim, é amor... e não o que eu vinha fazendo. – a voz ia baixando – Mas eu tive a felicidade de poder reparar o meu dano. E agora, meu coração e minha mente estão finalmente em paz... – levou sua mão à de Ikki e a apertou com a força que lhe restava – Cuide dele, Fênix...

**I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again**

**Eu só queria dizer olá novamente...**

**Eu só queria dizer olá novamente...**

- É uma pena que eu vá sumir para sempre... – tossiu um pouco e falou, tão baixo, que parecia falar mais para si mesmo – Queria poder encontrá-lo de novo, meu amigo... mesmo que em outra vida... apenas para dizer "olá" novamente... – dito isso, o rosto pendeu para um lado e a vida deixou aquele corpo que, logo em seguida começou a desaparecer.

- NÃO! Isaac... – a voz de Hyoga quebrou-se em um pranto doloroso, enquanto via o corpo de Isaac transformar-se em luz.

- Moros. Agora chega. – a voz de Eros fez-se ouvir de forma firme – Não percebe? O Amor sempre vencerá, independente do que você tente fazer.

O Destino voltou seus olhos rebeldes para encontrar um tranquilo, porém forte olhar de Eros:

- Você conseguiu perder de novo. Não foi capaz de prever essa atitude. Você permitiu a aproximação do jovem Isaac porque acreditava que, pela conduta dele, ele jamais agiria dessa forma. Mas, por amor, ele surpreendeu a você. Por favor, meu irmão... Quando é que vai entender que o Amor...

- Já entendi. – interrompeu o homem de cabelos prateados, amargurado – O Amor vence o Destino...

- Não é bem uma questão de vencer, Moros... mas de modificar. O Amor pode modificar o Destino. E, se uníssemos nossas forças... se combinássemos nosso poder, junto a Chronos, percebe o poder que teríamos em mãos?

- Como assim?

- Por que nos prender a situações previsíveis, Moros? Não gosta de desafios? Não gostaria de lidar com o novo? Você mesmo disse que, por vezes, cansava-se de seu trabalho, sempre tão previsível. Pois combinemos nossas forças. E você verá quão interessante pode ser acompanhar os homens criando e desfazendo seus destinos. Amando, perdendo, reconquistando... é incrível o que eles são capazes de fazer com o tempo que lhes é dado. Chronos e eu temos acompanhado o que eles fazem já há algum tempo e nunca nos cansamos. A humanidade é surpreendente.

O homem de cabelos prateados ouvia. Mas ainda não respondia, apesar de parecer interessado no que escutava:

- E... se aceitar abandonar toda essa revolta contra mim, irmão... quem sabe... – sorriu o ruivo – Eu posso lhe ajudar a... provar aquele sentimento que você admitiu desejar. Existem vários deuses olímpicos que dariam tudo pela chance de estar com o poderoso Moros. – adulou o ego do outro, que visivelmente gostou disso – Se tem preferência pelos impetuosos, não se preocupe. Já tenho alguns deuses em mente que lhe agradariam bastante; tenho certeza.

O homem de sobretudo preto balançou a cabeça, tentando não demonstrar, mas havia aceitado. Sabia que Eros estava sendo generoso e não o humilhava, apesar de poder. A entrega de Isaac, morrendo para salvar o rival, demonstrava que estava mesmo derrotado. A única saída digna que lhe restava era essa. Juntar forças com seus irmãos.

Moros então fez uma expressão de enfado e olhou para aquele quarto uma última vez, até que seus olhos encontraram os de Ikki. Seu semblante era sério e o do Fênix, interrogativo. O Destino, afinal, iria deixá-los em paz?

- Sim. – respondeu o homem de olhos prateados, como se lesse os pensamentos do moreno. E, com uma expressão fria, curvou-se para Ikki, em seu habitual gesto de despedida, mas dessa vez, mais do que mera afetação, ele pareceu demonstrar algum respeito pelo Fênix ao agir dessa forma. É claro que isso poderia ser apenas impressão. O fato é que nunca se saberia isso ao certo. De qualquer modo, com um movimento de mão, segurou seu sobretudo e envolveu-se mais nele, desaparecendo assim para sempre.

Com o sumiço do Destino, todos puderam recobrar seus movimentos. Hyoga e Shun correram para Ikki, que agora conseguia se levantar um pouco mais. Enquanto Shun abraçava o irmão com força, Hyoga ficou com o olhar perdido no local em que Isaac estivera antes de desaparecer para sempre.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Eros, olhando para o loiro – Ele está bem.

- Como pode saber? Segundo esse homem, que vocês chamam de Destino, toda aquela energia destruiria uma pessoa para sempre, sem deixar vestígios, sem deixar nada para trás... – em sua voz, era perceptível uma grande angústia.

- Sim. Mas ele deu sua vida por amor, Hyoga. E a partir do momento em que ele se entregou por esse sentimento, tão forte, que ele tinha por você, ele pôde receber minha ajuda. Obviamente, meu poder não poderia ser capaz de salvá-lo inteiramente. Moros é forte. Mas eu pude impedir sua destruição completa. Então, tranquilize-se. Isaac está bem... Está em paz. – percebeu como o russo ainda parecia não aceitar aquilo que ele dizia – Antes de morrer, pude ler seus últimos pensamentos... Saiba que ele sentiu-se feliz e grato por ter tido essa chance. Pela chance de, dessa vez, fazer com que tudo realmente ficasse certo. Enquanto você e Ikki estiveram no vale dos suicidas, ele ficou tão perdido que afastou-se de todos para tentar entender o que havia acontecido... e após refletir um pouco, Isaac concluiu que Poseidon nunca deveria tê-lo salvado da morte, quando ele quis se sacrificar por você pela primeira vez. Da forma como tinha acontecido, daquela vez, a lembrança que você tinha guardado dele era a mais doce possível. Depois disso, o reencontro de vocês sempre foi marcado por muita dor, angústia, sofrimento... e Isaac acabou crendo que o ideal teria sido que as coisas tivessem seguido seu curso sem a interferência de Poseidon. Pois agora ele pôde, ao seu modo, consertar as coisas. Seu último pensamento foi tão forte que se fez claro como o cristal para mim. Ele ansiava que, dessa maneira,você pudesse perdoar-lhe por todo o sofrimento que ele causou. Ele esperava, ao sacrificar-se por você, que isso fosse o suficiente para que guardasse dele apenas boas lembranças, como aconteceu outrora.

Hyoga não era capaz de pronunciar palavra. Mas em seus olhos, era possível enxergar que se sentia mais leve; a fala de Eros o aliviava de uma culpa gigantesca que já rondava seu dolorido espírito.

- Você... pode dizer a ele que eu perdoo tudo? Pode dizer isso a ele...? – os olhos celestes brilhavam esperançosos.

- Posso. Mas acho que será melhor que você também lhe diga isso, quando chegar a hora. – sorriu a entidade de cabelos da cor do fogo.

- Eu? Mas...

- Como eu disse, Cisne... amenizei o ataque de meu irmão. Isaac não está mais aqui... mas você poderá encontrá-lo quando chegar sua hora de ir para o outro mundo. O amor que reside na amizade de vocês o guiará até ele... e lá, você mesmo poderá dizer que lhe perdoa por tudo.

Um suspiro cheio de alívio. Foi apenas isso que o russo conseguiu dar como resposta. Isso e um olhar agradecido.

- Bom... Agora, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. E meus irmãos estão me esperando, então preciso partir. – olhou para Saori – Sinto pelos contratempos, Athena. Mas não poderia ter sido de outra forma. Não me guiei pela minha vaidade quando aceitei a aposta de Moros. Mas o fiz porque havia compreendido que apenas assim ele pararia de tentar boicotar o meu trabalho. E é o que ocorreu, de fato. Sei que houve perdas... – olhou mais uma vez para Hyoga - ... Mas também houve ganhos. – e sorriu para Ikki, que retribuiu o sorriso, compreendendo que ele fora o que mais havia ganho com tudo isso, por ter recuperado da morte a pessoa que tanto amava.

A jovem não conseguiu sorrir em retorno, porque em seu íntimo ainda acreditava que esses deuses ainda haviam jogado alto demais com seus cavaleiros... mas compreendia os motivos. Permaneceu calada, com um semblante plácido. E, com um singelo gesto de cabeça, despediu-se.

Eros então fez o mesmo movimento que seu irmão com o sobretudo branco e, em um instante, desapareceu dali.

Shun continuava agarrado a Ikki, que apenas retribuía a esse carinho, afagando a cabeça do mais jovem. O Amamiya mais velho olhou então para Hyoga, que estava ajoelhado onde antes esteve Isaac. E, nesse momento, o loiro sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro.

A mão tremia. Hyoga voltou seus olhos claros para a pessoa que o segurava pelo ombro e encontrou os olhos de seu mestre como nunca vira. Camus o fitava com olhos cheios de remorso e culpa e percebeu que ele quis dizer algo, mas que as palavras pareciam travar-lhe a garganta. O jovem então cedeu aos impulsos e puxou o aquariano para um forte e saudoso abraço. Camus, pego de surpresa, ficou sem saber como reagir a princípio, mas vendo nos olhos do escorpiano que estava tudo bem, terminou por apertar seu pupilo em seus braços com muita força, permitindo-se finalmente deixar as lágrimas que segurava rolarem soltas pelo seu rosto.

Milo sorriu suavemente diante dessa cena. E então olhou para Shiryu que, com um aceno de cabeça, pareceu concordar. Aquele era um bom momento, mas ainda havia algumas questões pendentes; coisas a serem explicadas...

Seiya, por sua vez, olhou para Saori. A deusa tinha um sorriso vago. Daquele tipo de sorriso em que você se sente bem agora, mas teme o que vem pela frente. Porque, de toda aquela história, faltavam ainda alguns acertos de contas...

Mas cada coisa a seu tempo. E, naquele momento, o importante era tão somente reconhecerem-se vivos. Sobreviventes a mais um teste contra forças sobre-humanas. E vitoriosos, uma vez mais.

Entretanto, até onde se estenderia essa vitória? Até onde poderiam considerar que, nessa história, houve mais ganhos que perdas? E, com esses pensamentos, a deusa dirigiu um olhar para a cena que tinha diante de si:

Shun abraçado ao seu irmão...

Camus abraçado a seu pupilo...

E Ikki e Hyoga trocando um intenso olhar por cima desses braços que os envolviam...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** O próximo capítulo, o capítulo 23, será o último. E depois, haverá um epílogo. Assim chegaremos ao fim de uma fic que já dura acho que três anos... Nem acredito que vou acabar, finalmente.

Como sempre, teve música nesse capítulo. O nome da canção é "My Sacrifice", do Creed. Sugiro que escutem durante a leitura. =D

E é isso! Até o próximo!

**Beijos!**

**Lua Prateada.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A OUTRA FACE DO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 23**

- Então... Foi tudo uma grande jogada do Destino? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Sim... mas felizmente uma tentativa que não deu certo. – respondeu a jovem, baixando os olhos – E sinto muito por não ter contado a vocês. Eu realmente não podia.

Shiryu ficou olhando muito sério para a deusa, que mantinha os olhos baixos e pensativos.

- Nós entendemos, Saori. – o chinês finalmente se pronunciou.

- Bem que eu tinha percebido. Estava todo mundo muito estranho. E todos pareciam saber de algo, mas ninguém queria me contar. – resmungou Seiya.

A jovem pegou a xícara de chá que estava sobre a mesa e sorveu um pouco do líquido, sem perder o ar reflexivo. Shiryu viu Seiya levantando-se da mesa e dirigindo-se à grande janela daquela sala de jantar. O cavaleiro de Pégaso olhava para o jardim com alguma inquietação.

- Desculpe, Seiya. Eu também não podia falar nada, porque não tinha certeza de coisa alguma. E não queria criar nenhum tipo de alarde com base apenas em suposições, entende? – justificou-se o Dragão.

- Mas suas suposições estavam certas, Shiryu. – o rapaz virou o rosto para trás, muito mais sério do que o habitual, e encarou os olhos serenos do amigo – E pensei que confiasse em mim.

- Nós confiamos em você, Seiya. – Saori ergueu sua face para fitar o rapaz que se mantinha em pé, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, perto da janela – Mas eu havia prometido a Eros que não diria nada. Aliás, não foi bem uma promessa que fiz; foi uma ordem que tive de acatar. Ordens que estavam acima de mim e que só aceitei porque envolviam a vida do Hyoga...

- Eu entendi essa parte, Saori. – Seiya continuava encarando o chinês, que permanecia sentado à mesa, imóvel – Mas o Shiryu não tinha ninguém impedindo que ele falasse qualquer coisa comigo.

- Está chateado porque eu não fui falar com você a respeito de teorias que me pareciam absurdas demais, Seiya? – o rapaz de longos cabelos negros, que vinham amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Elas não eram tão absurdas no final das contas, eram? – replicou o mais jovem, em um tom ressentido. E então deu às costas para os dois que estavam à mesa e voltou a prestar atenção ao belíssimo fim de tarde daquele outono.

- Bem, eu... fico feliz que, no final, tudo tenha acabado da melhor forma. – falou a moça, percebendo que havia um clima estranho na sala – E agora que já conversamos a respeito e esclarecemos tudo, eu preciso ir. Tenho algumas coisas importantes a resolver na Fundação. – e levantou-se da sua cadeira, delicadamente. Polida, ela despedia-se; mas entendeu que os seus dois cavaleiros nem a deviam estar ouvindo, uma vez que Seiya mantinha seu olhar fixo no jardim da mansão e Shiryu não tirava os olhos do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos. A deusa então abriu um sorriso de leve, balançou a cabeça e em seu rosto estampou-se uma expressão divertida de quem compreende que não tem mais o que fazer ali. Caminhou tranquila para fora da sala de jantar e deixou aqueles dois sozinhos, já que eles pareciam ter muito a conversar.

- Sabe o que me incomoda de verdade? Saber que você não me vê como alguém que possa ser útil, que possa ajudar. – Seiya voltou a falar assim que ouviu a porta da sala de jantar se fechar após a saída de Saori. O rapaz continuava com o olhar perdido lá fora – E se as coisas tivessem se complicado mais? A vida do Hyoga estava em risco, o Ikki estava tendo que suportar mais do que poderia aguentar, o Shun preso a uma cama de hospital... e você preferiu me deixar de fora. Preferiu tentar resolver tudo sozinho.

Shiryu levantou-se e caminhou até onde estava o outro, em silêncio. Parou atrás dele sem dizer qualquer palavra.

- Nunca pensei que fizesse tão pouco caso de mim, Shiryu. – Seiya tinha percebido a proximidade do Dragão, mas não olhou para trás – Por acaso, achou que eu iria atrapalhar? Achou que minha ajuda não serviria de nada? Porque você deve mesmo me achar muito inútil a ponto de preferir me deixar de fora, em vez de querer que eu participe de...

- Seiya. – o chinês pôs sua mão sobre o ombro do Pégaso – Não é nada disso. Desculpe; eu não sabia que você ficaria tão magoado. Mas eu mesmo estava tendo dificuldades para acreditar que algo tão surreal pudesse estar acontecendo. E quando finalmente entendi a seriedade do que se passava, o Ikki me implorou para não falar com ninguém a respeito.

- Ah, sim. Claro. Se o Ikki pediu, você tinha que atender ao pedido dele. Óbvio.

O cavaleiro de dragão riu um pouco devido ao modo infantil com que o mais novo estava agindo e então prosseguiu:

- Seiya, você entendeu o que eu disse... É muito raro o Ikki pedir qualquer coisa para a gente. E, naquele dia, ele estava arrasado; eu percebi que havia algo errado, mas também tinha compreendido que teria de guardar esse segredo, que, pelo visto, envolvia principalmente a ele. E eu não tenho direito de espalhar segredos dos outros. Você sabe que não sou assim.

O Pégaso suspirou. Sabia que o outro estava certo. Mas ainda assim, estava chateado.

- E você me parece mais zangado comigo que com a Saori, sendo que ela sabia de bem mais que eu. – finalizou o Dragão, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

- Eu estou mesmo mais zangado com você. – retrucou Seiya, finalmente virando-se para encontrar os olhos verdes e tranquilos de Shiryu – A Saori tinha os motivos dela. E você... – bufou – Seus motivos não me convenceram...

Shiryu abriu um sorriso mais largo. Seiya tinha algo de encantador quando ficava assim... nervoso sem um motivo muito claro.

- Meus motivos não convenceram você? – mantinha o sorriso em seu rosto, o que parecia deixar o outro um pouco sem-graça – Mas o que mais eu posso falar, Seiya?

- Poderia começar dizendo que eu sou útil. Que minha ajuda é importante. Que você pode, sim, precisar de mim e...

- ... E quem disse que eu não preciso? – interrompeu Shiryu, encarando os olhos castanhos firmemente.

- Eu... não quis dizer que não, mas você agiu como se fosse assim e... – gaguejou o rapaz, sem conseguir fugir daquele contato visual, que parecia ir se intensificando.

O cavaleiro de Dragão sorriu singelo e então sentiu algo que, sabia bem, poderia ser apenas uma coisa de momento. Mas havia só uma forma de se certificar e, com a calma que lhe era característica, levou sua mão à nuca de Seiya, trazendo-o para si, para um beijo sereno, tranquilo, certo. Agiu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, de modo tão assertivo, que o cavaleiro de Pégaso pôde apenas se deixar levar por aquele cálido beijo.

Ao se separarem, o jovem de cabelos castanhos parecia mais calmo. Aquele beijo pareceu ter aquietado seu espírito, em vários aspectos. Achou interessante descobrir dessa forma, tão repentina, mas também tão natural, que havia algo dentro de si que há algum tempo pedia por alguma coisa que acalmasse seu espírito tão inquieto.

Assim, sentindo-se mais tranquilo, voltou a olhar pela janela, apreciando o fim de tarde que caía sobre o jardim da mansão. Shiryu se pôs a seu lado, passando-lhe o braço pelos ombros e ficaram os dois assim, envoltos por uma sensação de serenidade e paz.

- Acha que eles vão ficar bem? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, por fim.

- Espero que sim. – respondeu vendo as folhas da cerejeira caindo sobre a grama – Apesar de tudo, o sentimento que mais une aqueles três é um amor muito forte. De tipos variados, mas é amor. Seria muito triste se eles não conseguissem se entender quando há um sentimento tão bonito entre eles.

- O Shun me disse que ia falar com o Hyoga no apartamento dele.

- Sim. E depois, ele iria passar no apartamento do Ikki para se despedir. – Shiryu aconchegou um pouco mais Seiya em seus braços.

- Ele realmente vai embora? – os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para o chinês, que tinha aquele ar pensativo, tão próprio do Dragão.

- Vai. E acho que nenhum dos dois conseguirá mudar a cabeça dele.

- Não sei se é uma boa o Shun viajar agora. Ele mal saiu do hospital. Tudo bem que ele recebeu alta, mas não era melhor ele se recuperar um pouco mais antes de entrar em um avião e ir sei lá para onde...?

- Exatamente, Seiya. – suspirou Shiryu – Shun precisa se recuperar. E agora, mais que tudo, ele precisa curar uma ferida na alma... É por isso que ele precisa partir...

* * *

- Eu não entendo, Shun. – Hyoga estava sentado no sofá de sua sala, as mãos apertando-se com força, o olhar demonstrando certa angústia – Você diz que está tudo bem e, no entanto... continua me dizendo que precisa ir embora. Isso não faz sentido algum...

- Hyoga, eu sei que talvez não faça tanto sentido para você... e tenho certeza de que quando eu falar com meu irmão, ele também não vai entender... – riu de leve – Mas é uma coisa que preciso fazer por mim. Não diz respeito a nenhum de vocês dois. – o Andrômeda estava em pé, apoiado à mesa de jantar e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Estavam apenas os dois naquela sala e a luminosidade daquela tarde de outono entrando pela grande janela do local, dava ao ambiente um ar mais nostálgico.

- É, o seu irmão não vai entender... com certeza... – concordou o jovem loiro, com um olhar triste.

* * *

- NÃO! Eu já disse que não aceito, Shun! Não é para ser assim; então não vai ser assim! – o moreno falava enquanto dava voltas pela sala, como se tivesse de caminhar, mesmo que em círculos, para se acalmar.

- Irmão, por favor... dá pra você parar e me escutar um pouco? – pedia o Amamiya mais jovem, sentado em uma cadeira, vendo como Ikki andava furiosamente pelo lugar.

- Eu não tenho que me acalmar! É você quem tem de pensar direito no que está fazendo! Mas agora você não está em condições de pensar direito, porque acabou de sair do hospital e precisa descansar; isso sim! – parou em frente à janela da sala e respirou fundo, apoiando-se no parapeito e observando que fazia uma bonita noite de lua cheia – Nem sei por que estamos tendo essa conversa; você não está capacitado para tomar qualquer decisão agora.

- Ikki, eu estou muito bem e plenamente capaz de tomar qualquer decisão. – Shun falava com uma calma que impressionava – E eu não vim aqui pedir permissão para você. Vim avisá-lo da minha decisão; apenas isso.

A forma como o caçula falou, tão firme, tão seguro, fez o moreno sentir como se algo se quebrasse dentro dele:

- Shun, eu te fiz tão mal assim para você querer se afastar de mim desse jeito? – a voz do cavaleiro de Fênix era magoada.

- Irmão, não diga isso! – Shun levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e foi até Ikki para abraçá-lo carinhosamente – Procure entender, por favor... Se eu ficar... – sorriu triste, mais para si mesmo, e deixou escapar um suspiro – Eu não tenho por que ficar, Ikki. Até porque, se eu ficar, vou estar apenas entre vocês dois. E eu acho que já passei dessa fase. Acredito que chegou a hora de eu sair do caminho de vocês e encontrar o meu lugar. Traçar o meu próprio caminho. Por isso, eu preciso ir. Mas saiba que eu não os estou abandonando. Muito pelo contrário. Eu posso garantir que, a cada passo que eu der, estarei pensando em vocês.

* * *

**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.**

**Se eu ficasse**

**Eu apenas estaria no seu caminho**

**Por isso eu vou, mas eu sei**

**Eu pensarei em você**

**A cada passo do meu caminho**

* * *

- Shun, eu sinto tanto… Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto. Nunca quis que você saísse magoado. – o russo baixou a cabeça e a franja loira encobriu seu rosto.

O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda compreendeu que Hyoga começava a se culpar pela situação, mas não queria levá-lo a isso. Amava o amigo o bastante para não querer que ele sofresse mais. Encaminhou-se até o sofá e se sentou ao lado dele, colocando sua mão sobre as dele:

- Ei... – tentou chamar a atenção do loiro e conseguiu que o cavaleiro de Cisne voltasse a erguer seu rosto – Em primeiro lugar... não fale como se estivesse arrependido de algo. Não tem por que ficar sentido com coisa alguma, Hyoga. – sorria gentil – As coisas aconteceram como tinham de ser. E eu fico feliz por vocês. Por vocês dois. – fitou intensamente os olhos do amigo – Porque eu amo vocês. Sempre vou amar.

* * *

**And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
****My darling you...**

**E eu... vou sempre amar você...**

**Eu vou sempre amar você...**

**Meu querido...**

* * *

**- **Você não está entre nós, Shun. Você faz parte de nós. – respondeu o Fênix, depois de enxugar com pressa duas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer por seu rosto moreno – Eu e o Hyoga... nós não... Nós nunca quisemos que você se afastasse da gente.

- Eu sei. Ele me falou isso. – sorriu o jovem de cabelos cor de esmeralda – Passei no apartamento dele antes de vir para cá. – disse com uma voz tranquila.

- Então você já conversou com ele? E o que ele...?

- Ele também não quis aceitar a minha decisão; assim como você. E, da mesma maneira como estou falando agora, eu disse a ele que essa decisão cabia apenas a mim.

- Shun, você quer que eu acredite que essa sua decisão foi tomada sem mágoa, mas ouvindo o modo como você está falando agora, me parece justamente o contrário. Você nunca falou assim comigo antes. A minha opinião sempre foi muito importante para você. Não só a minha, como a do Hyoga também. Você sempre levou em grande consideração o que nós dizíamos...

- Eu sei, Ikki. E é por isso mesmo que preciso agir assim. Preciso tomar pleno controle da minha vida. De certa forma, sempre me deixei guiar por vocês dois. Por isso que eu disse que sinto como se estivesse entre vocês. Eu sinto que criei uma dependência maior do que deveria. E preciso me encontrar agora. Preciso me conhecer, saber quem eu sou sem vocês. E, para isso, preciso me afastar por um tempo. Não estou magoado com vocês, talvez, no máximo, eu esteja envergonhado de certas atitudes minhas... mas não é mágoa...

* * *

- Mas você nunca falou tão seco comigo, Shun. Olha, eu não estou querendo tirar de você esse direito. Se você quer brigar, xingar, dizer o que for para mim, pode ir em frente. O que quiser falar, eu devo merecer...

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Hyoga. É sério. – respondeu o mais novo, que sabia que apesar de tentar não demonstrar, estava um tanto diferente – Se quer mesmo saber, eu reconheço que não sou o mesmo de antes. Mas como eu disse... não é mágoa, Hyoga. Eu acho que estou um pouco amargo... talvez seja isso.

- Então... foi isso que nós fizemos, Shun? Transformamos você em uma pessoa amarga? – repreendeu-se o russo, imaginando que era um verdadeiro crime tornar alguém tão doce quanto o cavaleiro de Andrômeda em uma pessoa amargurada.

- A amargura em que eu me encontro agora é passageira, Hyoga. Deve ser uma etapa necessária pela qual eu tenho que passar. Acho que estou amadurecendo. – buscou sorrir para que o semblante preocupado de Hyoga se desvanecesse – Não dizem que aprender a lidar com perdas nos ajuda a crescer?

- Perdas... – suspirou o Cisne.

- ... É preciso saber perder para um dia poder ganhar. – disse Shun, repetindo uma frase que alguma vez ouviu de Shiryu e que parecia fazer muito sentido agora.

- Você acha que me perdeu, Shun? Ou ao seu irmão?

- Não, não... – riu de leve – Eu sei que não perdi nenhum de vocês; assim como sei que nunca vou perder. O que eu considero que perdi foi... – a voz tornou-se algo nostálgica agora – A doçura de algumas lembranças, em que eu enxergava certas coisas que... hoje vejo que não eram bem o que eu achava. Sinto-me um pouco tolo agora, mas como eu disse... deve fazer parte do processo de amadurecer. – tentou rir de novo, desejando fazer aquele momento ficar menos denso.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela face pálida de Hyoga. Shun não era mais a pessoa que conheciam. A doçura transformava-se em amargura. E essa transformação ocorrera por conta do que fizeram. O mais jovem dizia que isso seria bom; o Cisne realmente gostaria de acreditar que sim...

- Olha... é por isso que eu preciso ir, entende? Estou amadurecendo, estou mudando e, lá no fundo, acredito que será para melhor. Então preciso que me deixem ir. Preciso que me deixem ir até o fim com isso... Vou levar essas lembranças doces e amargas comigo, refletir a respeito de tudo, começar de novo... – Shun levou sua mão ao rosto do amigo e secou aquela lágrima – Hyoga, não chore... Nós dois sabemos que você ficará bem sem mim.

* * *

**Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me...  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.**

**Lembranças doces e amargas,**

**Isso é tudo que estou levando comigo…**

**Então adeus, por favor, não chore.**

**Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você precisa.**

* * *

- Como pode dizer isso, Shun? Como pode dizer que vou ficar bem sem você? – Ikki continuava demonstrando uma dor profunda em sua voz.

- Estou dizendo isso porque é verdade, irmão. Não só você, mas o Hyoga também. Vocês ficarão bem sem mim... e eu ficarei bem também. Sabe, eu não sou mais tão criança como às vezes você pensa, irmão. Eu realmente entendi o que aconteceu, assim como sei que não foi algo planejado. Eu sei que vocês nunca quiseram me machucar. O Hyoga cansou de me dizer isso hoje. Sei também que, naquela outra realidade, vocês esconderam tudo de mim por acharem que assim estariam me protegendo. – deixou o ar escapar de seus pulmões de forma pesada – Mas sabe... O que vocês não perceberam é que, durante todo o tempo em que se esforçaram para esconder essa relação de mim, aquilo que vocês julgavam ser o problema era, na verdade, a solução para tudo. – os olhos verdes buscaram encarar com firmeza as turquesas azuis de Ikki – O amor que sinto por vocês é tão grande que, em vez de acharem que isso me derrubaria... Deveriam ter pensado que era exatamente esse sentimento que me ajudaria a ficar em pé. Feliz por vocês. Pelas pessoas que mais amo.

* * *

**And I... ****will always love you.  
I... will always love you…  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I wish you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.**

**E eu… sempre amarei vocês.**

**Eu... sempre amarei vocês...**

**Eu espero que a vida trate vocês gentilmente**

**E eu espero que vocês tenham**

**Tudo o que vocês sonharam.**

**E eu desejo a vocês alegria**

**E felicidade.**

**Mas acima de tudo, eu desejo a vocês amor.**

* * *

- Eu sempre irei amá-los. E eu espero que a vida seja boa para vocês. Porque vocês já sofreram demais, meu irmão. Vocês merecem tanto que a vida lhes seja gentil agora... – Shun olhava nos olhos de Ikki, que mantinha uma expressão triste, mas já resignada, e segurava as mãos do poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix entre as suas, com força.

* * *

- E eu espero que vocês consigam tudo o que sempre sonharam. – viu os olhos celestes de Hyoga brilharem um pouco, com aquele singular brilho que sempre amou ver naqueles olhos – Vocês sempre se negaram a sonhar e ter um pouco daquilo que todos se julgam no direito de possuir. Pois agora é a vez de vocês, meu amigo. – sorriu Shun, deixando que o russo visse um pouco do antigo cavaleiro de Andrômeda naquele momento – Vocês merecem, sim, toda a alegria e a felicidade que puderem alcançar.

* * *

Nesse instante, o protegido pela constelação de Fênix não pôde mais e baixou o rosto, quebrando o intenso contato visual que seu irmão vinha mantendo consigo até então. Agora já não segurava e lágrimas desciam silenciosas, em maior quantidade, por seu rosto. Shun levou sua mão delicadamente ao queixo de Ikki e fez com que ele erguesse os olhos mais uma vez:

- Mas, mais importante que tudo... Eu desejo a vocês muito amor, meu irmão. Todo o amor que puderem ter. Todo o amor que puderem viver. Que ele seja pleno e eterno; porque assim é o amor que eu sinto por vocês...

* * *

**And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...**

**E eu… sempre amarei vocês…**

**Eu sempre amarei vocês...**

**Eu sempre amarei vocês...**

**Eu sempre amarei vocês...**

**Eu sempre amarei vocês...**

* * *

Estava no aeroporto, apertando com muita força a alça de sua bagagem de mão. Olhava para todos aqueles voos, tentando descobrir para onde queria ir. Tinha decidido que não iria planejar; iria se deixar levar. Queria seguir seus instintos, queria ver aonde sua intuição poderia levá-lo. Mas como aquilo era difícil para um virginiano como ele...

- O Ikki sempre conseguiu fazer isso. Por que tem de ser tão difícil para mim? Desse jeito, nem parece que somos irmãos... – bufou o rapaz, vendo como as placas que indicavam os voos e seus respectivos horários e locais de destino mudavam a todo minuto diante de seus olhos esmeralda, sem que ele se visse capaz de tomar uma decisão.

- Não é porque são irmãos que devem ser iguais em tudo. – uma voz a seu lado chamou rápido sua atenção.

- Haruo? – indagou Shun, surpreso de ver o colega de Hyoga ali.

- Olá. – o ruivo abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Ahn... olá. – respondeu o Andrômeda, que ainda ficava desconcertado na presença desse rapaz, que tinha uma idade próxima a sua, mas que agia de uma forma que o fazia parecer mais maduro.

- Vai viajar para onde? – perguntou o ruivo, ajeitando os óculos e observando a mala de mão que Shun trazia.

- Eu... não sei ainda. – respondeu sincero – Vim aqui na esperança de chegar, olhar os voos disponíveis e algo dentro de mim me dizer que caminho seguir. – falou um pouco frustrado.

- Pelo seu tom de voz, parece que não é o que aconteceu.

- E não foi mesmo. Acho que não sou o tipo de pessoa impulsiva, que consegue agir movida apenas pelo coração... – sua voz denunciava um tom amargo, que não passou despercebido.

**I can read your mind  
And I know your story  
I see what you're going through (yeah) **

**Eu posso ler sua mente**

**E eu conheço sua história**

**Eu vejo pelo que você está passando (sim)**

O rapaz ruivo direcionou para Shun um olhar perscrutador. Shun sentiu-se um pouco incomodado; ele parecia ser capaz de ler sua mente com esse simples olhar. Inquietou-se um pouco com esse pensamento, ao se lembrar do que Eros havia dito naquele dia. Haruo era seu representante terreno... mas então recordou-se também que, pelo que fora dito, o ruivo era tão humano quanto eles.

- Desculpe-me pela indiscrição, mas... eu sei mais ou menos o que lhe aconteceu. Sei da sua história e... sei pelo que deve estar passando. – falou o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

Shun olhou interrogativo para Haruo, começando a se perguntar se o representante terreno de Eros era mesmo humano.

- Eu sempre fui muito observador. – prosseguiu o ruivo – E possuo uma habilidade que não sei bem explicar, mas desde que me entendo por gente, sempre a tive. E ela sempre me foi muito útil para ajudar os outros. Foi assim que ajudei o Hyoga, por exemplo. Eu percebi que ele tinha alguns problemas e consegui fazer com que ele confrontasse certos medos que o impediam de correr atrás de sua felicidade. Não sei dizer como nem porquê, mas eu tenho esse talento de descobrir pessoas que precisem de algum empurrão para lutar por aquilo que querem... por mais difícil que isso possa parecer no momento. Acabei ficando muito bom nesse negócio de dizer às pessoas que compreendo o que elas estão passando, assim como também sei que as coisas irão melhorar. – parou de falar por um instante e olhou fixo para Shun – Vai chegar para você também. – finalizou, categórico.

**It's an uphill climb  
And I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you (yeah)**

**É uma escalada difícil**

**E eu sinto muito**

**Mas eu sei que virá para você (sim)**

- Vai chegar para mim? – riu o jovem de cabelos esverdeados – Eu não sei do que você está falando. – fez-se de desentendido, apesar de no fundo sentir-se muito inquieto, porque Haruo falava com uma convicção que o deixava desnorteado. O ruivo falava como quem dialogava diretamente com a sua alma, como se pudesse mesmo ler seus pensamentos.

**Don't surrender  
'Cause you can win  
In this thing called love**

**Não se renda**

**Porque você pode vencer**

**Nessa coisa chamada amor**

- O que você tanto busca… vai chegar para você também. – replicou Haruo, no mesmo tom tranquilo – É só você não se render. Você ainda pode vencer nisso a que chamamos de amor, Shun. – falou com tanta naturalidade e intimidade que o Amamiya mais jovem simplesmente não encontrava o que dizer. Estava tão transparente assim...?

**When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is**

**Quando você mais deseja**

**Não há saída fácil**

**Quando você está pronto para ir**

**E seu coração fica em dúvida**

**Não desista da sua fé**

**O amor vem para aqueles que acreditam nele**

**E é assim que as coisas são**

- Eu sei que não é fácil. Da forma como eu falo, parece que basta querer com todas as suas forças, que isso será o suficiente. Mas não é assim. – retirou os óculos para limpar as lentes e começou a caminhar. Shun, que não se via muito capaz de raciocinar qualquer coisa naquele momento, apenas se colocou a seguir os passos do ruivo, acompanhando-o para onde ele fosse – Às vezes, você quer muito, mas se sente encurralado, como se algo o impedisse de seguir em frente... – o ruivo andava a passos lentos, olhando ao redor – Às vezes, você se vê tão pronto para dar aquele passo... – apontou com os olhos para uma cena que se passava em uma lanchonete ali perto, dentro do aeroporto. Um rapaz, visivelmente nervoso, parecia despedir-se de uma garota, de quem parecia gostar muito – Você se sente pronto, mas algo o segura; seu coração parece ser envolvido por um momento de dúvida em meio a toda aquela certeza que sentia até então... – Shun parou ao lado de Haruo e observava aquela cena atentamente. A moça demonstrava esperar que o rapaz dissesse ou fizesse algo, mas ele, que até o momento parecia apenas esperar por uma chance, hesitou naquele instante – É nessas horas, nesses súbitos momentos de fraqueza a que somos acometidos, que precisamos ter mais fé. É justamente nessas horas que precisamos acreditar com mais força... – viram a moça desistir e dar o adeus final, dando as costas para o rapaz e começando a se afastar dali – O amor vem para aqueles que acreditam nele, Shun. – voltou a olhar para o Andrômeda, que mantinha seus olhos esmeralda presos à cena da lanchonete. O jovem com cabelos da cor da esperança viu então quando o rapaz, que ficara parado vendo a moça se afastar, pareceu ser tomado por uma onda de coragem e, tão decidido como não havia se mostrado até agora, correu até a garota, tomando-a em seus braços enquanto rodopiava com ela no ar, para enfim pousá-la delicadamente no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava nos lábios da jovem um beijo apaixonado e visivelmente correspondido – E é assim que as coisas são, meu caro. – Haruo abriu um sorriso singelo e recomeçou a caminhar.

**When you question me  
For a simple answer  
I don't know what to say (no)**

**Quando você me questiona**

**Por uma simples resposta**

**Eu não sei o que dizer (não)**

- Espera! – Shun havia ficado ali, parado, apreciando aquela bonita e comovente cena por alguns instantes, de modo que, quando percebeu, o ruivo encontrava-se já há alguns passos de distância – Espera um pouco então... – alcançou-o e pôs sua mão sobre o ombro do outro – Você parece ter as respostas, Haruo. – falou com sinceridade – Por isso... me responda, por favor... Como posso encontrar o que eu tanto busco? – perguntou com os olhos verdes muito abertos, como se desejassem absorver aquela resposta com toda sua alma.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu o ruivo, serenamente – Eu realmente não sei responder assim, do modo como está me perguntando. Sei que, para você, essa pergunta parece simples, exigindo portanto uma resposta rápida e completamente esclarecedora, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Shun...

**But it's plain to see  
If you stick together  
You're gonna find the way**

**Mas é claro de se ver**

**Se você permanecer firme**

**Você vai encontrar o caminho**

O jovem Amamiya suspirou chateado, baixando tristemente os olhos. Agora, foi a vez do ruivo pousar sua mão sobre o ombro do Andrômeda:

- Mas uma coisa é clara; e isso eu posso dizer com certeza: se você se mantiver firme... você irá encontrar o caminho.

**So don't surrender  
'Cause you can win  
In this thing called love**

**Então não se renda**

**Porque você pode vencer**

**Nessa coisa chamada amor**

- Por isso, eu volto a dizer, Shun… não se renda. Você ainda pode vencer. – apertou o ombro do outro, atraindo de volta para si a atenção dos olhos verdes que voltaram a se levantar.

**When life is empty  
With no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call**

**Quando a vida está vazia**

**Sem um amanhã**

**E a solidão começa a chamar**

- Não sei como pode estar tão certo disso. – os olhos de esmeralda estavam mais opacos, parecendo vazios – Sei que essa é a sua especialidade; sei que está acostumado a ajudar as pessoas, mas... não sei se, dessa vez, você vai conseguir. – suspirou chateado – Já descobri porque não consigo me decidir sobre para que lugar eu quero ir. A verdade é que não quero ir para lugar algum, porque que não vai fazer a menor diferença... Acho que a solidão tornou-se uma espécie de companheira que vai me acompanhar para qualquer canto que eu for, então que diferença faz onde vou estar... – desabafou, deixando as palavras amargas que tanto se esforçara em não deixar vir à tona quando estivera falando com Ikki e com Hyoga finalmente aflorarem.

**Baby don't worry  
Forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all**

**Querido, não se preocupe**

**Esqueça sua tristeza**

**Porque o amor vai conquistar a tudo**

Haruo ficou olhando para Shun, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Seu rosto era uma expressão indecifrável. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, pronunciou-se:

- Você está triste. Isso é compreensível. Mas agora não é a hora de se entregar. Você já veio até aqui; não pode desistir. – pegou a bagagem de mão que Shun havia deixado no chão e começou a andar a passos rápidos na direção do balcão de uma companhia aérea.

- Ei! Aonde pensa que vai com a minha mala? – gritou Shun, para logo correr atrás dele.

- Você vem comigo. – falou enquanto continuava caminhando, imperturbável, sem desacelerar a marcha.

- Como é? – Shun franziu o cenho, estancando o passo, confuso.

O ruivo percebeu que o jovem Amamiya ficara perturbado com essa declaração. Acabou dando meia-volta e regressando até onde o outro havia parado:

- Shun, eu compreendo o que você deve estar sentindo. Já vi acontecer outras vezes e sei que não é fácil. Mas também sei que não é o fim ainda. Você precisa deixar essa tristeza para trás e seguir em frente. Você precisa se permitir começar de novo... – aproximou-se um pouco mais, tomou uma mão dele entre as suas e fitou os olhos algo receosos do outro - ... E eu vou ajudá-lo com isso. Você mesmo acabou de dizer que não se importa com o lugar para onde vai... Ótimo. Então você vem comigo. Tirei uma licença especial no meu trabalho, porque quero me dedicar a uma pesquisa, estudar umas plantas que só se encontram em outros países...E acho que isso pode ser interessante para você.

- E... o que te faz pensar que essas plantas possam ser interessantes para mim? – falou quase gaguejando, porque se via tão próximo de Haruo que não sabia exatamente como controlar o que sentia, basicamente porque sequer conseguia entender o que sentia. Tremia de leve, a respiração falhava, o coração batia mais apressado que o devido... Eram sensações que, isoladas, podiam até assustar; mas combinadas, eram inebriantes.

- Não digo nada sobre as plantas... – o ruivo deu mais um passo à frente, ficando perto demais do outro – Mas garanto que a minha companhia será extremamente interessante a você. – Shun agora sentia que o coração é que falhava uma batida, esquecia-se de respirar e todo seu corpo ficava mais agitado que o normal – Você não tem nada a perder, Shun. – os olhos verdes claros, por trás das lentes dos óculos, tinham um brilho especial, hipnotizante – Mas o amor ainda tem muito a conquistar... – sorriu de sua forma encantadora e o jovem Andrômeda teve a impressão de que aquele sorriso poderia vir a se tornar um vício para ele. Em resposta, acabou por sorrir também e, com os olhos, demonstrava aceitar que o amor o guiasse para onde tivesse de ir...

* * *

**I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch my hand in the pouring rain  
and the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again.**

**Eu conheço seus olhos em uma manhã de sol**

**Eu sinto você tocar minha mão sob a chuva que cai**

**E no momento em que você vaga para longe de mim**

**Eu quero senti-lo em meus braços de novo.**

Milo estava sentado na areia, com os olhos fixos nas ondas do mar que quebravam na praia. A brisa daquela manhã jogava com seus longos e ondulados cabelos e os raios de sol, que pareciam deitar-se suavemente sobre sua pele bronzeada, apenas beliscavam a superfície da água. De repente, sentiu uma presença atrás de si que reconheceu no mesmo instante:

- Camus...

O aquariano parou atrás do grego, sem se mover. Quis sentar-se ao seu lado. Quis dizer tantas coisas. Mas não sabia como começar e, por isso, permaneceu como estava.

Percebendo que o outro não se movia, Milo voltou-se para trás, para encontrar os olhos de Camus daquela forma como gostava de se recordar. Ali mesmo, naquele lugar... mas há muito tempo atrás, em uma tarde chuvosa... O mesmo olhar. Algo temeroso, e por isso mesmo, raro de se ver no cavaleiro de Aquário, conhecido pela sua frieza. Naquela praia, em uma tarde de chuva... o cavaleiro de Escorpião pôde, pela primeira vez, descobrir que o coração daquele homem não era feito de gelo.

Os olhos de Camus refletiam o brilho daquela manhã cálida. Entretanto, o que Milo sentia de forma tão concreta que quase se fazia real, era a lembrança do toque suave, delicado e algo amedrontado de Camus em sua pele naquela primeira vez... a vez em que pudera vislumbrar a fragilidade de um homem que há muito havia despertado em si um sentimento mais forte do que podia ou queria controlar.

**And you come to me on a summer breeze  
keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
and it's me you need to show  
how deep is your love**

**E você vem para mim como uma brisa de verão**

**Mantém-me aquecido com seu amor e depois suavemente parte**

**E é para mim que você tem que mostrar**

**Quão profundo é o seu amor**

Tinha sido uma daquelas chuvas de verão, que tão rápidas como vêm, elas se vão. Assim tinha ocorrido naquela vez, uns dez anos atrás. Ele veio com a chuva, naquela tarde. Aproximou-se receoso, mas por mais que se mostrasse incerto, não recuou. Foi até o fim. Tomou o escorpiano nos braços, concretizando algo que ambos já haviam dito, por meio de tanto olhares significativos, desejar. O beijo veio cheio de fragilidades. Um beijo desesperado e apaixonado, que mostrava total vulnerabilidade do cavaleiro de Aquário. Foi naquele preciso momento que Milo descobriu estar realmente apaixonado. Camus havia desnudado sua alma para ele, ao beijá-lo assim. O beijo ardera entre eles; mas então a chuva cessou e uma suave brisa de verão pareceu despertá-los para a realidade. E, tão suave quanto essa brisa, Camus desfez o beijo. Tão repentinamente como veio, ele partiu.

- Estou cansado de ir atrás de você, Camus. – falou o escorpiano, voltando a olhar para o mar; voltando à sua realidade presente. Recordava-se que, após aquele primeiro beijo, tivera de ir atrás do outro. Não é que Camus agisse como se tivesse se arrependido de algo; para Milo tinha ficado claro que ele agira por impulso e o aquariano definitivamente não estava acostumado com isso. Compreendera, à época, que teria de dar o próximo passo e terminou indo atrás do frio cavaleiro de gelo. Tivera de se esforçar muito até que Camus conseguisse admitir, verdadeiramente, que havia se apaixonado. O problema é que, por mais de uma vez, Milo sentira que o companheiro parecera duvidar do que tinham e, apesar de seu orgulho, fizera o possível para demonstrar, bem a seu modo, que o aquariano não poderia lutar contra esses sentimentos.

A melhor fase entre eles viera quando sua amizade com Hyoga se intensificou. A proximidade com o pupilo de Camus o ajudou a compreender um pouco mais do homem que amava e essa relação que criara com Hyoga era muito bem-quista por Camus. E quando Milo quis ajudar o cavaleiro de Cisne, ensinando-o a lidar melhor com seus sentimentos, o mestre do russo permitiu. Camus ia, aos poucos, parecendo ceder e deixando toda aquela frieza, tão própria de sua personalidade e que sempre parecera inerente de sua pessoa, para trás.

Mas então, nos últimos dias... tudo se modificara abruptamente. Não podia entender como haviam regredido tanto em tão pouco tempo. E Milo começava a pensar se, de fato, alguma vez, haviam progredido como imaginava...

**How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
breaking us down  
when they all should let us be  
we belong to you and me.**

**Quão profundo é o seu amor**

**Eu realmente preciso aprender**

**Porque nós estamos vivendo em um mundo de tolos**

**Separando-nos**

**Quando todos deveriam nos deixar ser**

**Nós pertencemos a mim e a você.**

- Você não tem que vir atrás de mim. – falou o aquariano, enfim – Pelo contrário; eu estou vindo atrás de você dessa vez. – conseguiu chamar de volta a atenção do grego, e ao sentir sobre si, mais uma vez, aquele olhar tão intenso, baixou os olhos – Eu precisava pedir desculpas. Por tudo que aconteceu.

- Você já pediu desculpas, Camus. Quando nos despedimos de Hyoga, você reconheceu que estava errado, disse que aceitava a relação dele com o Ikki e...

- Não estou falando do Hyoga, Milo. Eu errei com ele; bastante, por sinal... mas com ele, eu já me entendi.

- Que bom. A parte mais importante foi resolvida, então. – percebendo que o francês nem mesmo olhava diretamente em seus olhos, ia desistir e voltar a fitar as ondas do mar.

- Não. – Camus foi mais rápido e, com essa palavra, impediu que Milo lhe fugisse com os olhos, encontrando aquele olhar sem desviar-se dele agora – O mais importante eu preciso resolver agora. – deu alguns passos à frente, voltando a se aproximar – Eu errei muito com o Hyoga, como eu disse... mas isso nem se compara ao que eu fiz para você.

A atenção de Milo agora estava completamente voltada para o aquariano, que finalmente vinha se sentar ao seu lado, na areia.

- Milo, eu... - sacudiu a cabeça de leve, deixando que o vento brincasse com seus longos cabelos - Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Eu tenho tanto a dizer que... - suspirou - Desculpe. Vou tentar começar de novo. Eu tentei ensaiar um discurso sobre como pedir perdão por tudo que fiz, mas tudo que pensei em falar parece tão... pouco, tão pequeno agora. - riu meio nervoso.

- Por que não tenta simplesmente dizer o que está sentindo? - indagou o escorpiano.

- Você sempre faz isso parecer tão fácil...

- É mais fácil do que pensa, Camus.

- Para você, tenho certeza que sim. Mas eu estou apenas aprendendo, Milo... - fitou momentaneamente a ondas quebrando na areia e então, voltou seus olhos para o outro, que luziam como o sol daquela manhã clara - Eu... não sou muito bom nisso, mas queria que soubesse que eu nunca desmereci você. - falava com a voz um tanto embargada - O fato de você ser assim tão... emotivo, impulsivo, passional... foi isso que fez com que eu me apaixonasse perdidamente por você. – Camus ia falando, e mantinha aquele contato visual intenso, o que vinha impressionando a Milo. Além disso, era a primeira vez que o grego ouvia o companheiro declarar tão abertamente o que sentia – Mas eu nunca soube admitir isso porque eu era fraco. Porque eu tinha medo. Porque, ao contrário de você, eu encontrava dificuldades em simplesmente me deixar levar... Você sabe que eu sempre observo e analiso demais as coisas e conosco, não foi diferente. Eu via nossos amigos envolverem-se em relações passionais e, muitas vezes, saírem magoados, feridos... e aquilo sempre me pareceu horrível. Sei que sempre neguei isso, mas você sempre soube a verdade. Minha forma fria de lidar com o mundo era tão somente um meio de me proteger. Eu tinha medo de me ferir e não saber como me recuperar depois. E eu tentei resistir, mas você... – abriu um pequeno sorriso - ... Você é irresistível e conseguiu me tragar para esse redemoinho de emoções, em que, aos poucos, fui aprendendo a me deixar levar, a não pensar tanto, a simplesmente ser, em vez de ficar querendo entender... E acreditava que você poderia fazer o mesmo pelo Hyoga. – o semblante tornou-se um pouco melancólico – Mas então fomos para o aniversário dele e ver o meu pupilo naquele estado me confundiu, Milo. Eu sentia que ele era de minha responsabilidade e que se ele estava naquele estado, eu havia errado. E, ao entender que ele sofria por não saber lidar com seus sentimentos... isso me remeteu ao que sempre pensei sobre amor e todo tipo de emoção que ele traz... e pensei que, talvez, eu devesse tê-lo ensinado a se proteger como eu sempre fiz... Sei que me enganei... e sei que todos temos o direito de errar... Mas nesse processo eu magoei demais a pessoa que mais amava. – colocou sua mão sobre a do grego, que estava apoiada na areia.

- Você me magoou mesmo, Camus. – falou sem retirar sua mão de baixo da mão do outro – Esse mundo não é tão lógico quanto você gostaria. Não foi isso mesmo que testemunhamos? Se as coisas fossem tão lógicas e racionais como idealiza, o Destino haveria triunfado. Mas o Amor é quem venceu, porque na vida esses sentimentos, que são o verdadeiro combustível de nossas forças, faz com quem tomemos atitudes ilógicas, absurdas, mas, principalmente... inevitáveis. Não podemos lutar contra essa nossa natureza humana... Porém, se ficarmos dando ouvidos demais a todos aqueles que dizem que amar não vale a pena, que as alegrias que isso nos traz não compensam as tristezas... Se realmente dermos ouvidos a esses tolos... então é exatamente isso que vai acontecer. Vamos nos perder um do outro e tudo que temos é destruído... e eu estou cansado de reconstruir sozinho... - apertou um punhado de areia em sua mão, e os grãos escorriam por entre seus dedos - Por que é tão difícil para você deixar todo o mundo para lá? Por que não podemos simplesmente nos resumir a mim e a você, que é como tem de ser?...

**I believe in you  
you know the door to my very soul.  
you're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
you're my saviour when I fall…**

**Eu acredito em você**

**Você conhece a porta para a minha alma**

**Você é a luz na minha hora mais sombria**

**Você me salva quando eu caio...**

- Você tem toda a razão. - suspirou o aquariano, demonstrando pesar em sua voz - Você sempre esteve certo. E não merecia a minha dúvida, os meus questionamentos. É engraçado; eu sempre o acusei tanto de teimosia e orgulho e quem mais cometeu esses erros fui eu. Fui eu quem não quis enxergar o que estava claro à minha frente e eu tinha os piores argumentos para defender minha posição. Aliás, a minha posição foi covarde. Todos os meus conselhos para Hyoga giravam em torno do medo de não saber aonde aquele amor poderia levá-lo. Mas tanto ele quanto você sempre tiveram força de vontade para lutar por esse sentimento, para levá-lo até as últimas consequências... O próprio Fênix se provou melhor conhecedor do amor que eu. - sorriu algo embaraçado com essa constatação - E, contrário ao que eu pensava, esse caminho que se provava desconhecido e incerto era mais iluminado que essa trilha de certezas que eu insistia em seguir. Minha vida passou a ser mais cheia de luz depois que você passou a fazer parte dela... foi você quem soube me encontrar, me entender antes mesmo de mim mesmo... Sob a luz que você trouxe para a minha existência, até então obscura, é que eu pude finalmente começar a me conhecer. Toda a força do que eu sou, vinha de você e do nosso amor... - riu de si mesmo - Eu sempre quis que Hyoga fosse forte, e por muito tempo acreditei que a força vinha da razão, do pleno controle sobre o nosso ser, da frieza e do calculismo diante da vida. Foi o que tentei ensinar a ele... Pensava que aquele que conseguisse racionalizar a vida a ponto de transformá-la em uma equação seria invencível... Mas hoje eu descubro que o que nos faz fortes, o que nos faz vencer todo e qualquer obstáculo, é o poder de um sentimento que não pode ser quantificado. E talvez justamente por isso ele seja tão forte. Não há limites para o amor. Esse sentimento pode não ser muito lógico, mas é ele quem consegue dar sentido a tudo. E foi, graças a ele, que você conseguiu, por tantas vezes, me salvar de mim mesmo...

**And you may not think that I care for you**

**when you know down inside that I really do**

**and it's me you need to show**

**How deep is your love?**

**E você pode achar que eu não me importo com você**

**Quando você sabe, lá no fundo, que eu realmente me importo**

**E é para mim que você tem de mostrar**

**Quão profundo é o seu amor?**

- Imagino que agora, depois de tantos erros que eu cometi... Você esteja pensando que eu não me importo tanto com você... E tem bons motivos para pensar assim. Considerando o modo como agi, eu nem sei se tenho o direito de dizer isso... Racionalmente, eu nem deveria estar aqui falando com você, porque as chances de obter seu perdão são pequenas... Mas estou me deixando guiar pelos meus sentimentos, pelos meus impulsos, como você sempre me diz para fazer... – riu de nervosismo – Eu ainda estou aprendendo a fazer isso, mas vou tentar me expor aqui... - respirou fundo - Eu preciso, Milo, que você olhe dentro de você e se pergunte se você realmente acredita que eu não me importo com você... Preciso que você me diga se realmente acha que sou essa pessoa tão fria e incapaz de ter sentimentos... porque eu sei que, depois de tudo, você começou a se indagar se eu era mesmo quem você pensava. Mas eu preciso acreditar que ainda tenho uma chance e que você não se entregou a esses pensamentos ainda. Preciso acreditar que você está magoado comigo e talvez por isso esteja pensando assim. Mas eu preciso acreditar que, lá no fundo, você ainda confie em mim... Eu realmente preciso, desesperadamente preciso que, em algum recôndito do seu ser, você ainda tenha esperanças em nós dois e me mostre que ainda possuo uma chance, por menor que ela seja, de me provar merecedor do seu amor. Porque você é uma pessoa melhor que eu nesse quesito... - parou um pouco de falar, retomando o fôlego, porque vinha falando de uma vez, como se todas aquelas palavras necessitassem vir à tona de uma única vez. Finalmente, voltou a dizer, com a voz mais controlada agora - Sei que estou pedindo muito. Sei que preciso de coisas demais, talvez de mais do que você possa me oferecer. Mas, compreenda... eu vim aqui, contra todas as possibilidades, que não me são favoráveis, porque eu sentia que precisava fazer isso. Vim guiado apenas pelos meus sentimentos.

Milo quase não acreditava no que ouvia. Aquelas palavras, vindas da boca de Camus, ganhavam uma força tão grande que o deixavam sem conseguir reagir diante de toda aquela declaração.

- Eu preciso de você, Milo. - finalizou o cavaleiro de Aquário - Eu preciso que você termine de me ensinar quão profundo pode ser esse sentimento que nós guardamos um pelo outro... - levou sua mão gentilmente aos cabelos do grego, colocando uma madeixa que pairava sobre os olhos dele para trás da orelha - Preciso que me ajude a descobrir quão profundo é o nosso amor...

O sol brilhava forte naquela bonita manhã. E, naquela praia deserta, uma história voltava a ser escrita. Um homem se aproximara, temeroso de ser rejeitado, quando vinha com o peito aberto e vulnerável... o outro, incrédulo a princípio, aceitava a aproximação... E um beijo sentenciava o que aquelas almas sempre souberam: não existiam sem o outro, completavam-se com o outro. A razão jamais poderia explicar aquele sentimento. Mas o amor os isentava de se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a certeza de que viveriam, para sempre, um no outro.

* * *

Estava sentado naquele banco do parque, pensativo. Tinha, em suas mãos, um postal. Já tinha lido inúmeras vezes o conteúdo daquele cartão. Entretanto, seria possível dizer que os olhos azuis, que continuavam sobre aquele postal, já enxergavam muito além do que as poucas linhas ali escritas. Era um olhar reflexivo, do tipo que se volta para dentro. Um olhar retrospectivo. Como se aquele cartão trouxesse memórias... recordações… lembranças que compõem as páginas de nossas vidas... os erros... as tentativas... as quedas...

**Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time**

**Olhando para as páginas da minha vida**

**Memórias apagadas de mim e de você**

**Erros, você sabe que eu cometi alguns**

**Eu fiz algumas tentativas e caí algumas vezes**

Shun parecia estar bem. Estava na Alemanha, e enviara esse postal com uma foto da belíssima Floresta Negra. O Amamiya mais velho sorriu. Talvez, o caçula estivesse certo. Talvez, aquele período de afastamento fizesse bem a eles. A todos eles.

"_Oi, irmão! Que saudades! Você não imagina como esse lugar é maravilhoso! Não sei porque demorei tanto para fazer uma viagem como essa... Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí! Assim que puder, mando outro postal de onde estivermos e que, agora, não faço a menor ideia de onde vai ser! Um beijo enorme... Te amo!"_

Pensava nos estranhos caminhos que sua vida havia tomado. Era esquisito; não estava acostumado à forma como sua vida se encontrava agora. Shun estava distante, não parecia mais precisar dele. E parecia muito bem assim, assim como ele próprio. De repente, era como se descobrissem que podiam se amar como irmãos, sem ter de viver e sofrer pelo outro. Isso era bom...

Uma brisa suave de outono, naquele início de tarde, passou pelos cabelos azulados e fez com que o moreno enchesse seus pulmões com aquele ar vespertinal. Sentia-se leve... e, céus, como era bom sentir-se assim.

Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços sobre o banco, apoiando-os no encosto do assento e pendendo um pouco a cabeça para trás, deixando que aquela brisa escorresse por seu corpo e rosto, delicadamente. Sentia-se envolvido por uma calma e paz que por tanto tempo lhes foram desconhecidas que não pôde ocultar um sorriso que demonstrava a simples satisfação por estar onde estava. Como se a vida fosse, subitamente, simples assim...

De repente, um sabor conhecido. Lábios cálidos depositavam sobre sua boca, que sorria levemente, um beijo já tão conhecido. Abriu os olhos da cor do mar para encontrar aqueles olhos da cor do céu. Hyoga estava em pé, e chegara por trás do banco. Beijara-o daquela forma e agora os olhos do russo estavam na direção da boca do moreno, enquanto os olhos escuros fitavam o sorriso do loiro, que estava na sua direção. O Cisne também apoiava suas mãos no encosto do banco e tinha seu corpo inclinado para frente, de modo que seu rosto estava sobre o de Ikki, ainda que em posições inversas.

- Oi. Posso te fazer companhia?

Os olhos claros de Hyoga brilhavam como daquela vez em que, debaixo da cerejeira, ele fizera essa mesma pergunta. Brilho que, desde os últimos dias, não deixava mais aqueles olhos que tanto amava.

A resposta do Fênix foi um gesto. Endireitou-se sobre o banco e estendeu o braço, como quem indica que aquele lugar já fosse dele. E, de fato, era. Sempre foi e sempre seria.

Hyoga sentou-se ao lado do moreno, sendo logo envolvido por aquele braço forte que o trazia para ainda mais perto de si. Percebeu então o cartão-postal na mão de Ikki:

- Notícias do Shun? – perguntou enquanto tomava o postal em suas mãos, percorrendo rápido com os olhos as poucas linhas do cartão.

- Sim. Ele parece bem. – acariciava os cabelos dourados carinhosamente, enquanto os olhos escuros olhavam uma vez mais para o cartão que agora estava nas mãos do loiro.

- Pelo visto, essa viagem tem feito bem a ele... – riu um pouco – Quando seu irmão ligou naquele dia, dizendo que estava viajando com o Haruo, eu nem soube o que pensar. Mas achei que você fosse ficar um pouco enciumado...

- Por quê? Shun está feliz. Não é só isso que deveria importar?

- Sim, mas... aquele seu lado super-protetor sempre vinha à tona. Achei curioso que tivesse sido diferente dessa vez.

- Como o Shun mesmo fez questão de me dizer... Ele não é mais uma criança. É bem capaz de tomar suas decisões e eu confio na capacidade de julgamento e discernimento dele.

- E isso, é claro, nada tem a ver com o fato de você saber que o Haruo é o representante de Eros aqui... – sorriu de forma sugestiva para o outro.

O moreno respondeu com uma gostosa risada e abraçou o loiro com os dois braços. Era verdade; esse último fator era o grande atenuante nessa história...

- Vai trabalhar hoje ainda? – perguntou o moreno, depois de puxar o russo pela nuca para um beijo terno.

- Não. Por hoje, terminou. Ainda bem. Agora, tenho o fim de semana inteiro só para ficar com você. – olhou ao redor, vendo crianças correndo pelo parque – Você não cansa de ficar aqui me esperando? – voltou a olhar para Ikki, que havia criado esse hábito de sempre ficar no parque ao lado do colégio em que o loiro trabalhava, esperando que ele saísse.

- Eu nunca vou me cansar de esperar por você. – sorriu.

Hyoga sorriu também e continuou olhando o movimento ao redor. Então virou-se para Ikki, com uma expressão tranquila:

_-_ Costumávamos vir aqui para ler, não é?

O cavaleiro de Fênix sobressaltou-se um pouco.

- Você... se lembra disso?

- Lembro. E tenho me lembrado de cada vez mais coisas, com cada vez mais detalhes...

Ikki não soube o que dizer. Realmente, desde aquele último sonho em que diversas lembranças dos dois juntos se fizeram presentes, Hyoga vinha se recordando cada vez mais da vida que tinham passado juntos... E isso fazia com que aquele ano, em uma outra realidade, tão cheio de memórias dos dois, deixasse de ser algo que apenas ele pudesse guardar. Fazia com que essas memórias não se apagassem, não deixassem de existir... Porque, por mais dolorosa que aquela história tivesse sido, era a história deles. E Ikki sentia-se imensamente feliz em ver que aquele passado não ficara completamente para trás.

**Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes**

**Querido, você esteve lá para me levantar**

**Nós estivemos aqui por algumas vezes**

**Vou deixar tudo bem claro**

**Me pergunte como chegamos tão longe**

**A resposta está escrita em meus olhos**

- Gostávamos de vir aqui para ler, sim. Mas vínhamos em outras ocasiões também. Acho que esse acabou sendo um de nossos lugares prediletos.

- Eu sei. Quando tínhamos uma discussão e você ia embora... Eu sabia que aqui era o lugar para onde você viria. – aconchegou-se mais nos braços do moreno.

- É... De uma forma ou de outra, eu sempre vinha para cá. Assim como sabia que você viria também. Eu já não era mais capaz de fugir como antes... e, no final, você não só me encontrava, como sempre conseguia me fazer sentir melhor, apesar de tudo... Foi por isso que chegamos tão longe. Graças a você. – os olhos de um azul denso fitavam os olhos claros, e naqueles olhos era possível ler toda a história dos dois, com todas as alegrias e sofrimentos decorrentes dela.

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you**

**Toda vez que eu olho para você, eu vejo algo novo**

**Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais**

**Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo**

**Quando olho para o que minha vida vem se tornando**

**Tudo se resume a amar você.**

- Sabe… a cada vez que eu olho nos seus olhos, desse jeito… - o loiro começou a falar, deslizando os dedos pela face de Ikki – ... eu consigo enxergar todo um passado que hoje me lembro de ter vivido ao seu lado... mas, ao mesmo tempo, vejo algo novo, como se eu estivesse sempre descobrindo algo novo em você... como se eu pudesse enxergar meu passado e meu futuro só de olhar para você, desse jeito. Eu nunca fui de me animar tanto com o futuro, mas agora, ao seu lado, eu me vejo sempre animado com as possibilidades que o amanhã nos traz.

Ikki sorriu amplamente em ver Hyoga falando assim, com tanta empolgação. Esse era o Hyoga que amava e de que se recordava.

- Eu sempre sonhei em ser feliz com você, exatamente desse jeito. Aliás, nos últimos tempos, eu literalmente sonhava que era feliz ao seu lado. – sorriu singelo e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros do outro – Mas agora eu não quero mais sonhar. A vida real é maravilhosa demais para perdermos tempo sonhando. Eu quero viver ao seu lado, viver tudo isso que a nossa vida tem se tornado. Porque a minha vida tem se resumido em amar você e isso me faz sentir que não preciso de mais nada...

**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way**

**Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas, querido**

**Estivemos no inferno e voltamos**

**E dentre tudo isso você sempre foi meu melhor amigo**

**Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e todas as coisas que eu não fiz**

**Hoje à noite vou encontrar um jeito.**

Ikki compreendia bem o que o outro dizia. Sentia-se assim também. A sensação de estar pleno... de que estava, enfim, quite com a vida. Já tinha vivido, amado, perdido, pagado suas dívidas. Conhecera o inferno por mais de uma vez. E, no final, tudo valera a pena, porque em meio a essa vida, mesmo que sofrida, encontrara a pessoa com quem poderia compartilhar sua existência. O amante, o melhor amigo... sua alma gêmea. Aquele que nem mesmo a morte pôde separá-lo de si...

- Foi aqui também... não foi? – disse Hyoga, de repente, acordando Ikki de seus pensamentos.

- O quê? – perguntou sem entender.

- Foi aqui. O acidente. Quando eu... – prosseguiu dizendo o russo, enquanto olhava na direção de uma pista que ficava não muito longe dali.

O Amamiya mais velho engoliu em seco. Essa não era uma recordação que gostaria que o loiro tivesse.

- Tudo bem. Era necessário que eu me lembrasse disso também. – completou, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do outro – E, na verdade, o que mais me machuca nessa lembrança não é o fato do acidente em si... mas a dor que eu senti, momentos antes, quando achei que tivesse perdido você.

- Hyoga, você jamais me perderia...

- Eu não podia ter essa certeza naquela época. Você tinha ficado fora um mês, Ikki. Sem me dar notícias.

Ikki suspirou.

O loiro se calou, com um olhar perdido em algum lugar do parque. Ikki sabia que aquilo tinha magoado o cavaleiro de Cisne, porque vira com os próprios olhos o quanto aquela recordação fora dolorosa para o russo.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Aos poucos, fora explicando a Hyoga tudo quanto tinha-lhes ocorrido. Mas não disse tudo de uma vez, preferiu esperar o tempo do Cisne. Tinha percebido que, aos poucos, ele ia relembrando de sua história. E sabia que chegaria o momento em que poderia, enfim, dizer tudo que não pudera daquela primeira vez. Todas as coisas que ensaiara quando tinha tomado um avião para voltar a Tóquio. Todas as coisas que ficaram presas em sua garganta por conta de um cruel destino que os havia impedido de ficar juntos. Por mais que sentisse urgência em dizer tudo aquilo, sabia que seria egoísmo de sua parte falar antes da hora, antes que Hyoga estivesse realmente pronto para ouvi-lo.

O momento finalmente havia chegado. Segurou com mais força as mãos do loiro, de forma a fazer com que o loiro voltasse a olhar para si:

- Me perdoa. Aquele foi o maior erro da minha vida. Você nem imagina como foi horrível o tempo que passei longe de você e como me arrependi de ter partido daquela forma. – o russo ia dizer algo, mas Ikki o impediu – Você realmente não imagina, Hyoga. Mas para dar uma noção do tamanho desse erro que eu sei ter cometido, eu peço que você me deixe passar o resto da minha vida tentando compensá-lo por isso.

O loiro ficou sem reação, porque apesar de todas as juras de amor que já tivessem trocado, o modo como Ikki falou agora pareceu significar algo mais. Mas o moreno não disse mais nada. Ele apenas encarava o cavaleiro de gelo com uma expressão serena.

**You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you**

**O mundo pode desaparecer**

**Você é tudo que eu sou**

**Apenas leia em meu rosto**

**Tudo em mim se resume a amar você.**

- O mundo inteiro pode desaparecer, porque para mim só interessa você, porque você é tudo para mim, é só o que eu quero, é tudo de que eu preciso... a minha vida é você. Por isso, eu quero entregá-la a você por inteiro, para me redimir dos pecados que cometi, e tentar com isso fazê-lo entender que você jamais irá me perder... – abriu um sorriso de canto – Aliás, como poderia? Leia no meu rosto, Hyoga... tudo em mim se resume a amar você. – acariciou o rosto dele, e apoiou sua testa na do loiro – Eu te amo...

- Eu também. Sempre... – sorriu Hyoga, fechando os olhos e deixando-se envolver por aquela sensação de estar com Ikki de uma forma que todo o mundo que os cercava parecia desaparecer. Pelo que entendera, Ikki acabara de se comprometer a ficar com ele pelo resto de sua vida. Isso, por mais óbvio que fosse, depois de tudo pelo que já tinham passado, trazia um não sei que delicioso sabor de novidade, parecendo-lhe o alento de um futuro que finalmente chegava para os dois.

O que Hyoga não sabia era que essa promessa de compromisso que Ikki lhe fazia não terminava aí. Havia ainda muito a dizer. Todas aquelas palavras um dia ensaiadas precisavam, por fim, ganhar vida. Mas faria da forma certa. Por todas as coisas não ditas e não feitas, agora enfim ele poderia unir para sempre o destino de ambos. Discretamente, sem que o outro percebesse, o moreno colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta que vestia e apertou com força uma caixinha preta que ali estava. Sorriu de leve, pensando que, naquela noite, o resto de suas vidas começaria...

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **_Pois é; acabou. Nem acredito que acabou! Foram quase 3 anos escrevendo essa fic e eu realmente pensei, em alguns momentos, que não conseguiria finalizá-la. Mas, contra minhas mais sombrias expectativas, aí está. O último capítulo._

_Para quem tiver interesse, aqui estão as músicas presentes nesse capítulo. Se possível, escutem porque essas canções embalaram o final da história por inteiro, dando o tom do capítulo._

_Na ordem em que aparecem:_

**- "I will always love you", da Whitney Houston:**

**- "That's the way it is", da Celine Dion:**

**- "How deep is your love", na versão do Take That: **

**- "All about loving you", do Bon Jovi:**

_Espero que tenham gostado! Não só desse capítulo, mas da fic como um todo. Agora que ela está completa, é possível saber se realmente se gostou ou não da história, não é? Espero ter alcançado um resultado positivo e que tenha valido a pena acompanhar esses 23 capítulos imensos. Tem menos capítulos que minha outra fic gigante, "Doce Dezembro", mas em tamanho, essa aqui ficou maior._

_Comentem, para eu saber o que acharam..._

**Beijos a todos!**

**E obrigada a quem acompanhou até o fim.**

**Lua Prateada.**


End file.
